Ryo vs the Xenoverse (A Dragonball Xenoverse Story)
by yoshi3000
Summary: Many know Ryo as the bartender from Anime Confessions. This is his story before that, and how he rose to be the hero of Toki Toki. (Xenoverse with some twists) The prequel to Anime Confessions as a whole, thus taking place after Aftermath of Anistar. Trunks/Mai Minor crossovers.
1. The Rise of Ryo Nazo

**Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 _ **(A/N: A.K.A Project Ryo. Yes, as I promised, you will get the prequel to Anime Confessions season 1 and 2. Some ground rules for this one, there will be some major twists in this game despite it following the game's story. Prepare for a focus more on the Patrollers and their drama.)**_

 **Chapter 1 : The Rise of Ryo, oldest of the Nazo Siblings**

* * *

By now, you all know the story of the Blackthorn clan. If you don't, then I will tell you. Among reality warpers, there was no clan of warpers who accomplished so much as the Blackthorn clan. **Akira and Genevieve Blackthorn** had done so much and their children would rise to become great warpers. This is not really my story. Oh yes, I am a member of the Blackthorns, but not of the Akira branch.

I am of the other branch of Akira's twin brother, **Kaneda**. I was never meant for greatness, but I ended up achieving it anyway. My brother Jōshō became the multiverse's nightmare and I would become its hero.

My name is Ryoshiro and this is the story of how I became the Ace of Time Patrollers. But before that, a little backstory. Unlike most of my family who wore the Blackthorn name as a badge of honor, I and my younger siblings had resentment for. This is had to do with our father who was a complete asshole. I hated what he did to us. While I can forgive him for it, I'll be damned if I ever let him near my children (if I have any). Our father used us as bargaining chips for to gain more power in the real world. Because he had powers, he abused his powers to gain wealth and power. Hell, he's the reason Trump ran for president! He wanted the world get bent, so he convinced Trump to run. To describe my father, think **Genma from Ramna ½ , a little of Granny Hina from Love Hina, and the worst of Vegeta**. Only barely raising us, it was his way to justify banging our mother and we can spread his legacy. Not exactly proud of my mother either, and not because of my mom's " **career** ". Katsumi really did little to nothing to stop my father from being a complete dick to us. More focused on riding my father than stopping him. Least she had a hand in getting me an upgraded BlackTab from Uncle Akira. Soon enough after Jōshō left to live on his own, I had enough. I had left home for the warping life early, but not before taking the last of my father's legacy. Behind me were two younger siblings, one of them my half-brother and the other my sister. I helped them escape and we three separated. We had no real intention of traveling together. We were the walking mysteries of the warping world. While I had a knack for combat, I drifted from bar and bar on the side tending drinks. Why? Well, I liked to make drinks just as much as fighting and playing video games. That, and the only time my father wasn't a dick was when he was drunk. I was his favorite because at an early age mostly due to my mixology talent.

How did I end up a Time Patroller and half-Saya-jin? Well it started with me playing video games. I was on my ship playing video games. The game I was playing, Dragon Ball Xenoverse. I had beaten the game already, but I playing to get all the secrets. So, I was playing my Saya-jin character, Jaga, and minding my own business when a bright light consumed me and my ship. I had no idea what was happened, but I felt like my cells were being completely torn apart and reassembled. I blacked out, not knowing that a wish on Shernon was made. The actual world needed a hero, and I had no idea it would choose me.

When I woke up, I staggered to my bathroom to see that my appearance had changed. I was a lot more jacked, even though I was originally no slouch. My eye color was now a slate gray and there were minor changes to my hair. My hairdo was now shortened and slick just like my Xenoverse character, Jaga. Even found that the tips of my hair were electric blue. A scan with my DNA scanner confirmed it, I had sent from a Endurion/Human hybrid to a Endurion/Saya-jin hybrid with a tail to boot. BlackTab ended up gaining the app virtually storing all the clothes I ever got in the game with a few exceptions. I found that my Elite Time Patroller Suit was gone which was okay. It just meant I had to earn it back. As for techniques, I got most of them ingrained into my mind. I couldn't transform into a Super Saya-jin though…I'll have to earn that too. Either way, I was in a good position. However, this came at a heavy price. My game was completely destroyed and this didn't mean I was inconvenienced alone. Considering reality warping as a whole, that version of Toki Toki was completely destroyed. Thus, Jaga was gone. I would have step in his place.

* * *

 **(Age 850, Toki Toki City)**

-A minute ago-

Trunks had asked Shernon to bring him a strong ally with the potential for great power to help him defend time. Trunks didn't except a ship to be brought to him, especially one that looked to be falling apart.

"Shernon? Why did you bring me a ship?" Trunks asked to the dragon.

"The ally you seek is inside the ship." Shernon spoke.

-Now-

The ship's door was kicked open as Ryo knew the ship was already in the grave. He'd spawn a new one with his BlackTab. Ryo had chosen to change into more fitting outfit wearing **Trunks' CC Clothes** , glad he didn't have to worry about stat boosts so he could wear whatever he wanted. He looked to see Shernon.

"Hey dragon, did Trunks wish for me?" Ryo asked looking up at the dragon.

"Indeed. Now farewell." Shernon said dissipating as the Dragon Balls scattered.

The dark foreboding sky cleared up as it returned to the afternoon sky. Ryo noticed that there were no other patrollers in the area.

"It seems this place is bigger than it is than in the game." He said before sensing Trunks.

Trunks was walking up to the "chosen one" with a steeled look, but he noticed that the chosen one looked happy to see him.

"Well hello Trunks." Ryo said crossing his arms.

"How do you know my name…and where did you get those clothes?" Trunks said completely confused.

"It's a long and boring story I rather not tell, you wished me here because you want me to help you combat issues in time. The answer is yes." Ryo said.

Trunks was floored that the newbie know what Time Patrol was and essentially agreed on the spot. Normally it was a lot harder to get new recruits.

"I guess I don't have to explain as much. For now, show me your power!" Trunks said unsheathing his sword charging after Ryo. "AAAAHH!"

* * *

I smirked using my BlackTab to equip the Ninja Katana on my back. In the games, that was just an accessory. Here, it was a weapon. I unsheathed it out coming to a clash with Trunk's sword. I was going to give Trunks a run for his money after all.

* * *

(A/N: And we stop here for now. I wanted to set up a proper backstory to delve into Ryo as a character and his past. There is also more to this story concerning it's place. Timeline wise, this would take place after **Aftermath of Anistar** so except little in terms of the crossovers. While you really need to read it to get this story, I suggest you do. This is the second new pilot being released this January 2017 behind Send in the Miis. You'll get your updates soon.)


	2. Welcome to Toki Toki

**Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 ** _(A/N: And so the fight begins, you could divide this chapter up into three parts. I would slice them into three chapters, but I feel this should be done all together. So prepare yourselves!)_**

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Toki Toki, where we greet strangers with violence!**

* * *

 **CLANG!** The two fighters' swords had clashed creating a shockwave toward this sector of Toki Toki. A minute ago, Trunks decided to test the newcomer, Ryo. Ryo only had a smile on his face clashing swords with the future swordsman. He knew Trunks was planning this stunt and now he could deliver some payback. Vanishing, Ryo reappeared behind Trunks preparing an attack.

" **Shining Slash**!" Ryo yelled channeling his energy into his sword releasing a cut of ki after Trunks.

"I know I don't have to yell out my attacks, but damn it, it is so cool to do!" Ryo said excitedly as Trunks swatted the attack away.

Said attack crashed into some fool Patroller who decided to nap in the Plaza of Time while all this was going on. Said patrollers was still asleep however and the two kept at it their fight. Ryo knew he couldn't exactly use the techniques learnt from the mentors at the moment, so he opted to fight close quarters being unrelenting in his attacks. Trunks exchanged back before Ryoshiro had realized even without those techniques, he still had others in hand. Stabbing his katana to the ground, Ryo raises both of his arms up and charges two purple energy spheres within each one.

" **Double Sunday**!" Ryo called out putting his arms forward to fire the purple energy beams which nailed Trunks head on.

While the two were exchanging ki attacks, they were being watched by something in the Time Nest. The Supreme Kai of Time was intrigued with the newcomer.

"Interesting. Despite being new, he already knows who we were which is bizarre. Most of the new recruits don't know. Unless…he's a warper." She said with a sigh.

Most patrollers ended up being classified at 5th or 6th level warpers, and some would leave to travel to other worlds. In short, the Order of Reality giving them the OK cause an understaffing of Patrollers. There were still many, but not as much as before. She was surprised that Shernon had brought her a warper. There was never a case of a warper coming to be a Time Patroller.

"However, if he is aware he just might be the best option to combat our problem." She said with a smirk. "Plus, he's quite a looker."

The Supreme Kai of Time had mostly been alone to monitor all of time and had seen the events of multiverse play out. This left her lonely for friendship…and physical intimacy. She already had Trunks, but he was squirming out of her. However, she had a new one working directly under her.

"This actually might be the best choice Shernon's made. Though, the energy typing of this one is familiar. Reminds me of an old friend." She groused.

She watched Trunks's Burning Attack clash with Ryo's Kamehameha and that's what confirmed her warper theory.

"Ok, he has to be a warper." She remarked. "And I'll have to keep a close eye on him."

Of course, she had a double meaning to that. As for fight, Ryoshiro wanted to end this fight. Of course, he couldn't fire it until the right moment.

"Hey Trunks, what's a technique that always hits and is super annoying?" Ryo joked dodging a Shining Slash from Trunks.

"What?" Trunks said before Ryo got in his face.

" **Solar Flare**!" He yelled using the blinding technique on Trunks.

"Oh Dende, it's like walking in on my mom in the shower!" Trunks screamed in agony.

"Which one? Yours or the past version?" Ryo joked charging up his ki.

Ryo was glad he still had the " **Maximum Charge** " skill in him to make it a little easier. He flew up a little higher before raining Trunks with ki blasts before raising his hand with the other supporting it upward, as he shouts " **Gekiretsu Madan**!", he forms an energy sphere with excess energy releasing off of it in the form of medium-sized energy rings. Ryo brings his hands forward and fired a powerful yellow energy wave at the flanked Trunks, inflicting a high amount of damage. Ryo felt the rush of exhaustion hit his body knowing he'd be a bit winded. But Ryo had won the fight, and Trunks hit the ground unconscious.

Ryo descended for the ground still panting saying, "Game set and match."

Out of the Time Nest was someone who caught the warper off guard. Mai. Or to be specific Mirai no Mai.

"She's here? Well…that's a surprise." Ryo said limping other to her and Trunks.

Ryo had taken damage, but his body was slowly healing the wounds.

"Trunks!" Mai yelled taking up Trunks in her arms. "I'll patch you right up."

* * *

I was actually going to get him a Senzu Bean, but lo and behold she got a Senzu out from between her chest inside her shirt. She even helps get it back into his mouth through the kiss, and I was just dumbfolded. The lucky bastard! Trunks wakes up and I raise an eyebrow.

"How cute, you two a thing?" I asked dusting off myself.

I got a shotgun aimed to my face from a heated and blushing Mai. I wasn't too terrified of it, but then Goku Black resisted it because he was inhumanely strong. Trunks stopped Mai however.

"Mai, it's okay. This is the warrior chosen by Shernon and I was testing his strength. He's rough around the edges and a bit prickish. But, he has potential." Trunks said sheathing his sword.

"Aww…thanks partner." I said.

"Well either way, Time Patrol could use your help." Trunk remarked. "But it could wait a bit until you settle into Toki Toki.

"Can't I just stay in the Time Nest?" I asked innocently.

Trunks went redfaced waving his hands "no" like he was telling me that's not a good idea.

"You should find an apartment, and get your own space. Trust me, you don't want to stay in the Time Nest." Trunks said insisting.

Well I said OK, and I swear I could hear someone scream, "Damn it, Trunks!"

* * *

"Trunks, you bastard of a bastard!" Supreme Kai of Time muttered after screaming "Damn it, Trunks!"

She really wanted Ryo to stay with her, but Trunks threw a wrench in it. She knew Trunks was deliberately cockblocking her, but calmed down. She could wait and bode her time. Besides, she didn't want to scare him away from her.

"Now that I think about it? Are Trunks and Mai a thing? I have to ask later." She said lost in thought.

* * *

I returned to the wreck that was my ship and pack up my stuff. After that, I blow up the ship with an energy blast. I had funds to order a brand new ship, so I could stay here for the long while. So my journey to explore Toki Toki. The games only really show the needed part of Toki Toki, but the real deal had so much more. Toki Toki was massive! There were clothing shops, arcades (with Dragon Ball Heroes weirdly), and all kinds of bazaars. So many people of human, Saya-jin, Namekian, and Ice-jins (Frieza's race for the uneducated) filled the place. It was like being at a convention except everyone's a badass.

I was looking around wide-eyed when I bumped into something. I recognized her however. This was Hakusa, that Saya-jin woman who measures power levels.

"Watch it." She said before looking into my eyes. "Wait you're new."

She scanned me with the power level and of course because I was new called me weak.

"What? Are you some kind of joke character?" Hakusa said laughing at me.

"No, I was summoned by the big dragon himself to work alongside Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time. Unlike you, I am seen as having potential so shove it." I said walking past her.

Hakusa looked at me in shock and I was so happy to tell off that bitch. Searching for apartment proved to be a nightmare, by any means. I was rejected for being a Saya-jin twice over. I even had an incident where this creepy old lady was trying to make me the manager for her girl's dormitory. If anime thought me anything, it was to stay the hell away from offers like that. Either way, rain poured down on Toki Toki, and I was sitting under the tree defeated. But someone put an umbrella over my head, and I looked up to see another familiar face. The redheaded Krillin fangirl, Dove, was my "heroine".

"From your face, I could tell your new. I saw you tell off Hakusa, and I thank you. No one's done that in forever. I'm Dove." She said with a nod. "And you are?"

"Ryoshiro Jaga Nazo." I said trying to avoid saying my real last name.

"Well Ryo-san, from the looks of those bags, you seem to have no place to go. However, I can help." She said adjusting her Krillin's cap.

"Whatever it is, I accept." I said taking up my bags.

I followed her to a small apartment building which had two floors and a small garden in front of it. Dove explained that she owned the building and she'd check if there was vacancy. It seemed Dende hates me because there was none.

"Worry not. Some of those apartments have multiple bedrooms, and I know one who could use a roommate to fully pay her rent. You have money to pay, right?" Dove asked.

I nodded and used my BlackTab to spawn out some stacks of zeni. The app limited it, but it was enough to make Dove all the more interested. She led me up to the second floor at room 205 and she knocked on the door. I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw who opened. Michiko freaking Malandro! From Michiko and Hatchin, and I was wondering how the hell is she here? I stood that wide-eyed like a dumbass, until Michiko asked me if there something on her face.

"Michiko, I'm here to solve your rent problem. This place has three bedrooms, and so you'll be gaining a new roommate. Him." Dove said in a serious tone.

"What? A roommate? But…..what about Hatchin? I don't want her alone with some stranger…" Michiko said aptly concerned.

"Didn't help that you let her part ways with you twice." I mutter.

Dende hates me, he must. Because they heard me, and Michiko demanded to know how the hell I knew. Being shit up a creek, I had to divulge my warper status. Thankfully, I only really had to tell them that I was a warper and knew of other worlds. I also apologized to Michiko which she begrudgingly accepted. So now I had an apartment with Michiko and Hatchin. Great. As I entered inside, I noticed that for a small apartment building the rooms were huge. Dove left us alone and Michiko grabbed by collar. Threatening me that if I laid a hand on Hatchin, she'd cut my balls off.

"First off, if you did, I regenerate. Secondly, I don't do underage." I said clearly.

Then Hatchin came out her room. This wasn't kid Hatchin, it was adult Hatchin. I needed answers, and so I go to the bathroom. Getting my BlackTab, I ask for a scan on the two and some information. What I got was interesting. Apparently, those two came from a world that was attacked. Long story short, Michiko and Hatchin were saving my passing Time Patrollers which inadvertently prevented her from meeting her now non-existent baby's father. Coming out, I introduce myself to Hatchin.

"So Michiko, you two are Time Patrollers? That's neat, I was wished by the big dragon himself to be one." I said putting my bags down in my room.

"You got to see Shernon, huh? Lucky you." Michiko said getting a beer out of the fridge. "We're not patrollers yet, as we have to be trained. Our bodies have to adjust, you know?"

"I get it. Either way, I'll be heading back out to get to work soon." I said going to my room.

"Pick up groceries after you're done with work." Michiko asked.

"Sure, wifey." I teased getting Michiko hot and bothered.

* * *

Later in the evening, the Supreme Kai of Time was at the Time Nest watching the battles of Bardock while reliving some pent-up stress. Too bad, Trunks walked in on it.

"Damn it, Surpreme Kai of Time, do that in your room if you're going to do that! I live here too, y'know!" Trunks said annoyed. "And so does Mai."

He's seen her body so much that stuff like this just annoys him. Mai was completely unaware to this, mostly because she sleeps in her own capsule home on the other side of the Time Nest.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, Trunks. You've been in me already more times than you could count." She shot back.

Trunks was redfaced remembering when he was a little more innocent. It was just that one lonely night and then it became ten. It was when Future Mai came along recently, that Trunks was able to go rekindle his old friendship. He'd go hang out with his mother, but he really needed a friend. Speaking of friendships, Trunks sensed his new friend arriving to the Time Nest.

"Well at least, I have someone else who wants to hang out with me." Trunks said in his thoughts.

Ryo was a bit of a wisecracking jackass, but he at least wanted to be friendly.

* * *

 **(A/N: Second chapter is done! We'll get to the fights next chapter, and what does the Supreme Kai of Time have in store for Ryo. Find out next time. If you're wondering why Supreme Kai of Time is rather lusty, this is a reference to the Season 2 finale of Anime Confessions. Either way, stay tuned for the next exciting edition. By now, you see the changes to the story. For one, there's Mai and Bulma apart of the main crew. Here's the catch, Mai and Bulma are from different timelines. To make it easier on you, they're here because like Michiko and Hatchin, they were saved from their worlds which we being attacked by some dickish warper by passing Time Patrollers. Lastly, why Michiko and Hatchin? Well, that's a secret.)**


	3. There's a First Time for Everything

**Late Disclaimer: _"The following is a fan-based piece of literary fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z ,Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release and buy the Xenoverse games. Also everything else belongs to it's owners"_**

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 ** _(A/N: Had to add the disclaimer, but today's Ryo's first story mission along with first parallel quest. Let's be real, we need the PQs. Allow me to thank chadtayor020 for the inspiration on how to make this story more solid. I'll even provide a neat shout-out to his Patroller Soon. I also want to give shout-outs to Furipa and Aceliousarts.)_**

 **Chapter 3: First Quests, First Times, First Drinks**

* * *

Trunks was for one thing happy to see Ryo considering he needed a friend. Ryo was ready for action wearing the full **Murasaki-style Ninja Suit** (which is a traditional shinobi shozoku (ninja uniform), consists of a dark purple kimono with a fishnet shirt underneath it, a pair of dark purple pants (presumably hakama), a sky blue sash, a pair of white tabi socks, and a pair of straw waraji sandals) even carrying the **Ninja Katana** with him.

"What do you think?" Ryo said with a smirk putting on a familiar pair of black shades.

"Well for one, that shade of purple probably not your color." Trunks remarked sheepishly.

"Damn it! I spent ten minutes looking at myself in the mirror. I should have smacked Ziko upside his head when he said I looked good in it!" Ryo remarked. "Now I need to find a better outfit."

"Wait, before you go change. You should see the distortion in history." Trunks remarked.

Ryo nodded and walked with Trunks into the Time Vault to begin their job as Patrollers. Trunks was about to explain the Scrolls, but Ryo waved it off explained he did his research on this. Ryo watched as Son Goku, and Piccolo battled against Goku's evil older brother, Raditz. Goku was holding Raditz and Piccolo summoned his power and bellowed, "Makenosappo!" Suddenly, Raditz's aura glowed an evil shade of purple, and his eyes glowed red. He pulled himself out of Goku's lock, and the Special Beam Cannon slaying Goku! Piccolo could only stand there shocked as Raditz blasted him with ki, killing him. The Saiyan laughed wickedly as the evil power showed all around him.

"As you can see… If history…is in any way altered or distorted…it could change the world as we know it," Future Trunks told Ryo. "We have no choice. We have to stop it… We can't let history change."

"So to clear up, that's the prime timeline?" Ryo asked as Trunks nodded.

Trunks saw that Ryo went pale and nervous all the sudden, and Trunks laid a hand on his shoulder asking if he was all right.

"Trunks. One of many rules of warping is that we **do not** interfere the Prime Timelines, and I don't want to screw it up." Ryo remarked. "Messing with the main timeline doesn't just affect that alone, it will destroy all the alternate timelines and universes entirely."

Trunks looked horrified at what Ryo was implicating. For Ryo, he had treated this like a game but hearing about the distortion made him realize early that he was chosen to do this. There was still worry, but he had to brush it aside for now. He had to be this universe's hero.

"I have to do it, protect this world, it's people, and all the warpers that live out in the alternate universes and timelines. In here, I can sense other warpers out in the universes within the Dragon World. It's like my warping sense is in overdrive." Ryo said with certainly. "Yes, I sense it. A Blackthorn is in these worlds."

Trunks was agape asking which one, as Ryo remarked, "I can't tell which one sadly. I still need to work on my sensing because it's convulsive and on overdrive. What I can tell is this one is from Akira's clan."

"This is most unsettling, but I think it's best we don't tell Supreme Kai of Time about your super sensing." Trunks said seriously. "Or about the Blackthorn yet."

Ryo nodded. Despite the Blackthorn clan and the Supreme Kai of Time being on good terms, having one living in the Dragon Worlds was a risk. Ironic, that they had another one right in front of them.

Ryo changed his outfit, and took the Scroll of Eternity in his hand disappearing to Age 761 at the Pod Landing.

* * *

When I arrived in the prime timeline, I get into action. Trunks was supporting me from the Time Nest, of course. So, I decided to make an entrance. Sensing Raditz, I arrived to find Goku clashed with him and Piccolo. Goku was sent hurdling into the ground, only for Piccolo to then kick Raditz right in his face. Goku quickly recovered and together they charged at Raditz.

"This is your last chance…" Raditz said. "Come on in, and join your brother!"

Piccolo and Goku lay their strikes as fast as they could, but Raditz was much faster as he blocked their attacks. Raditz vanished to go behind them and slamming them in their backs, separating them, then knocked Goku down with a Double Sunday.

Raditz stomped down on Goku's chest and said, "Look. I'll do you a favor and spare you both.

Goku glared at him and yelled, "Shut up! There is no way I'd ever join you, you heartless bastard!"

Raditz looked down at him and solemnly said, "Then playtime is over."

Suddenly, Raditz's scouter rapidly beeped and Raditz turned around, "What!?"

Kid Gohan blasted out of Raditz's pod, his eyes nearly completely devoid of nothing but anger.

"Leave my Daddy…Alone!" The young half-Saiyan summoned up his power and blindly charged at Raditz.

Raditz looked shocked, but then his eyes glowed red as the evil purple aura surrounded him and he smiled before narrowly dodging Gohan's charge. Gohan becoming exhausted crashed into the ground not too far away. Raditz charged an energy sphere ready to kill his own nephew to my disgust. Now was my time to get involved, and I spawned a smoke pellet from my BlackTab. I threw it out from a tree into Raditz's face. With the smoke spewed out, I leapt from the tree and using my senses got to Gohan. I had get him out of the way!

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Goku and Piccolo finally got to see their mysterious rescuer. He was holding Gohan in his arms before putting him in the shade underneath a tree.

"Piccolo, I didn't know you were taking students…or adopting." Goku said looking at the newcomer's choice of garb.

Ryo had chosen to wear clothing a lot like Piccolo's outfit even having the weighted cape. On Ryo's side was the Ninja Katana, and a green scouter on his face.

"No way. This one's not mine." Piccolo remarked coldly. "But from the looks of things, he's looks like he's got business with your brother."

"Who the hell are…" Raditz boomed before Ryo said calmly. "Shut it, Raditz!"

Raditz balked at the audacity of Ryo and boomed he was great Raditz. Ryo started laughing at him.

"You only have a power level of 1200, but I don't think this scouter to sense that." Ryo scoffed calm and collect.

"Well then, let's see your power level." Raditz said activating his scouter to scan Ryo's power level. "Humph, you're only on 1000. I'm still stronger than you."

"You rely on your scouter, fool. It will be lead to your demise." Ryo said charging two purple ki blast in his hands. "Double Sunday!"

He fired them in a beam forward at the surprised Raditz.

"I don't think his power level is at 1200, I think it may be double that." Trunks said to him from the Time Nest. "He is crueler and more powerful than his historical counterpart."

Ryo first two words after was, "Aw shit.", before getting a Double Sunday back at his face.

* * *

I was grateful for two things, healing items and my Endurion blood. Because, I was enduring a thrashing. I insisted Goku and Piccolo stay back as I tanked blow after blow before he give me a Weekend blast sending me crashed into the cliff. Beaten and struggled, my body slowly healed. Thankfully, I visited the shop before I came to work. Bad for Raditz, I give myself a healing team and was in slightly better shape.

"What? Your power level jumped to 3,000!" Raditz said reading my level with his scouter.

"You got to love Saiyan biology. Zenkai really amps your power." I said charging in. "Goku, Piccolo, now, let's rush him with all we got!"

"Another Saya-jin?!" Raditz said in shock.

Time for some payback, and we laid several good hits on Raditz. As I let Goku and Piccolo pound on Raditz, I had an idea. All the good techniques I had to learn from the master I couldn't use, but there was a few techniques I could use. Charging up my ki, I ready myself to attack.

"Kamehameha!" I said using a Kamehameha wave to propel myself like a jet smashing my fist into his armor leaving a good crack in it.

"You're doing great, Ryo. Now you need to hurry and wrap this up." Trunks said to me.

"I got an idea in mind, Trunks." I said using telepathy to speak to him before shouting to Raditz. "Yo, Raditz. Come on and get some!"

Raditz flew straight for me and I only had one shot at this if I was going to walk away alive. I charged a purple sphere of Ki in my hand holding it behind my head. I waited for him to come closer.

"Vacation Delete!" I screamed slamming the sphere right into Raditz's face causing the explosion.

With Raditz paralyzed, canon history started to flow. Goku got Raditz in the full nelson and Piccolo skewer them with a well-aimed Special Beam Cannon. As Raditz hit the ground blood gushing of his wounds, I walked up to him with a gleeful smile.

"What are you smiling about, you traitorous scum?" Raditz said coughing up more blood.

"It's funny, you could have flown out the way." I said pointing out his own stupidity.

Raditz looked at me with all the hate he could muster, but I laughed at it off. With Raditz done up, I took my leave about to disappear in a flash of light leaving a very confused Piccolo behind.

* * *

The moment Ryo returned to the Time Vault, he was drained. He fell to a heap on his rear needing a breather. Trunks was about to say something, but Ryo remarked that he knew that Goku would be fine.

"How did I do?" Ryo asked with one eye opened.

Trunks looked over his rating and score on a small smartphone-esque device.

"B rank rating. Not bad for your first time." He said with a smile.

"Thanks best buddy." Ryo remarked with a light chuckle. "I can't believe it took a distortion for Raditz to break free. Jeez, I feel humiliated for being beaten by him."

"Don't be. He's only the stepping stone. You stay here, I'm going to get your pay from Supreme Kai of Time."

"Sure, you got it Trunks." Ryo said as Trunks left.

As Trunks, Ryo eyed the scroll he just used to get to fight Raditz. A devious and evil smirk filled his face as he got up. He was going to teach Raditz a painful lesson. Trunks exited the vault to go to the shared residence he, Supreme Kai of Time, Bulma, and Mai lived in. The place was, of course, more expansive than in the games. The home was more larger for enough space for labs, storage, and so vault. Trunks couldn't find Mai anywhere.

"Probably out doing something important." He said before hearing a familiar moan coming his mother's lab.

He sighed knowing it was the Supreme Kai of Time's voice. He trudged into his mother's lab horrified by what he saw. For the sake of Trunks's sanity, it is best not described other than Bulma had her face full of Chronoa's backside.

"Oh hey Trunks." SKoT said casually. "How did our new patroller do?"

Bulma was horrified, and it didn't help that they were both naked in front of him. Bulma smartly left to get dressed while the other didn't bother. Trunks checked the device to find the rank changed from B to Z.

"Originally it was a B rank, but it seems he went back in to do it other. It's a Z rank now." Trunks said with annoyed sigh. "But damn it, Supreme Kai, why my mother? I thought you were into guys."

"I'm sorry you have to see that, Trunks." She said crossing her arms. "But it seems our newcomers surely is good as what he does."

"Well, I'll go and get him registered for parallel mission. I need to get some air." Trunks said looking away from the nude Kai.

"Looks Trunks, I'm sorry about you having to see that." SKoT said being apologetic. "It's just well, she's lonely and one thing lead to another."

Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose completely squicked out of his mind that his boss was OK with screwing himself and his mother. He needed a drink.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore. But listen up boss, you touch Mai, you'll regret it." Trunks said threateningly. "I'm serious about us. So much as lay a hand on her lady parts, and I will slice you to ribbons"

"Ok, ok, I won't touch Mai. I can see you want her for yourself." SKoT said with a wink.

Trunks rolled his eyes taking the Zeni for Ryo and left her there. A now dressed Bulma wanted to say something to her son, but Trunks waved it off saying it's OK. Inwardly, Trunks was screaming for brain bleach. Outside, Ryo was walking down the steps of the Time Valut looking completely battle damaged.

"Trunks. I hope you don't mind, but I went back and clobbered Goku's brother." Ryo said with a smirk.

"It's no issue." Trunks said handing Ryo his pay for the mission. "Either way, I should get you register for Parallel Quests. I assume you're familiar."

Ryo nodded but asked Trunks if he was all right.

"You look traumatized. What the hell happened?" Ryo asked.

Trunks was red but he said, "It's nothing."

"What, did you run into Mai in the shower?" Ryo asked curiously.

Trunks took a deep breath.

"Ryo, between you and me, I wish that happened instead." Trunks said as they left the Time Nest.

The two were at the Time Machine Station where Trunks was talking with one of the CC robots to get Ryo registered. Ryo was at a Team Registration desk forming a three-man team and looking over the list of people who could call.

"Great, I don't want to have to spend money on the experienced patrollers!" Ryo cried out. "Well I'll put down Hatchin, Michiko would just bitch at me."

"I'll take you up on your offer." A teenaged voice said.

Ryo turned to face him only to do a double take to see Naruto Uzumaki standing next to him. Even in another world, he wore orange donning the **Goku's Turtle School Uniform (Kaio)**.

"Naruto? Aren't you supposed be in Konoha?!" Ryo said taking a step back.

"So this one's the new warper in town." Naruto said crossing his arms. "So I bet you want to know why I am here?"

"I'm willing to bet you was saved from a hellhole Konoha." Ryo said curiously gazing into Naruto's blue spheres.

"Yes, I was. I was sick of the village's crap so I fled running into a Time Patroller on vacation in the Elemental Continents. Long story short, I left with her and never looked back." Naruto said. "And this has become my home."

"I could understand. But I must ask, what happened to your version of Konoha." Ryo said curiously.

"Warpers razed the planet seeing that I wouldn't lift a finger to save anyone. Enslaved everyone to sell off their eyes, jutsus, and bodies to the highest bidder." Naruto said blankly. "In fact, my world was chosen to be raided years ago. I was going to be killed, but I was saved."

Ryo couldn't help but be wary with this Naruto. Against his judgement, he decided to accept Naruto's offer completing the team.

* * *

Part of me wondered what kind of treatment Naruto got to be okay with his whole world being enslaved and ruined. I dare not pry any further, but I made a note to myself to keep distance between him and me. Michiko was called on the loudspeaker stating there was a mission. Lo and behold, she was wearing the same **Murasaki-style Ninja Suit** as I did. I was glad I opted for the **Ultimate Turtle Hermit Costume** customized to my own color schemes of blacks, greys, and white. My sword was put away back in inventory.

"Ok, where's the mission?" She asked around.

The CC robot responded with that she was chosen to join a team for parallel mission asking if she wanted to accept it. Michiko, being the hot-blooded woman she was, blindly accepted.

Then out of nowhere, what looked like a Text Box from a video game showed up in front my, Naruto's, and Michiko's face. To my surprise, seems I didn't have to do that tutorial quest and got skipped to the first one. I'll have to thank Naruto for that later (and I'll return to deal with the tutorial later). And on another note, unlike Michiko's, the hidden parts of the quests were already revealed to me.

 **[PQ #01 - World Tournament Tag Team – 1-Star Rank]**

 **A distortion in history is going on?! Oh, wow! 3 vs 3 World Tournament is going on! Prepare to fight Earth's strongest human fighters!**

 **Win Conditions:**

· **Defeat Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien**

· **Clear in under 5 minutes**

· **Defeat Piccolo**

 **Lose Conditions:**

· **All team HP depleted**

· **Time Expires (15"00)**

 **Basic Reward:**

· **200 Zeni**

· **Small Mix Capsule**

· **Sunglasses (World Tournament Anncr.)**

· **Chi-Chi Costume _–(Top, Bottoms, Hands, and/or Feet)-_**

· **Piccolo (Demon Clothes with Cape) _–(Top, Bottoms, and/or Feet)-_**

· **Afterimage (Skill)**

· **Solar Flare (Skill)**

· **Energy Shot (Skill)**

 **Do you accept? Yes/No**

This was certainly an interesting way of getting me to come over to the Parallel Quest desk. Then Michiko looked over finally realizing me and Naruto were her teammates for his.

"What the shit is this? I got to work with blondie and douchebag over there." Michiko fumed pointing at me.

"Unless you don't want to earn cash for you live, then put up and shut up." Trunks said sticking up for me.

"Thanks Trunks. Wifey tends to be cranky all the time." I said with a smirk.

This got patrollers talking as Michiko was red and swearing at me like this was an internet forum.

"Is she always like that?" Naruto asked me.

"Naruto, I just started living with her so I can't say." I said cracking her knuckles. "So let's get his quest started."

The three of us hit accept and we were led to the Time Machines to be sent off on our quests. Apparently, this was a big deal for everyone. One, me be going Supreme Kai of Time's personal fighter. Two, this was the first all outsider team. Three, apparently, this was Michiko's first mission as well. They were going to be watching our performance, so I readied myself. I was going to give them a show!

* * *

Now among the Patrollers either taking a seat on the benches or just vegging out on the ground to watch the giant floating helicopter tv boxes to watch the new team's performance were three notable characters in Dragon History. Tien, Yamcha, and Launch had just returned to Toki Toki. Tien had taken to part-residence at the hub world of time to train and train others (along with Yamcha). Launch was mostly following Tien.

"Hey, what's with everyone gathering around looking at the screens?" Tien asked a nearby Patroller who happened to be Taino.

The giggly Majin girl said, "A team's going out on a PQ."

"And so? Usually that doesn't get this much of a crowd." Yamcha said noting the many Patrollers sitting around.

"It's the new guy. The fighter wished by Shernon to be Supreme Kai of Time's chosen warrior. And get this, he's taken Naruto and the other outsider out on a team with him." Taino said excitedly.

"Chosen warrior, huh?" Tien said now interested. "Now, this I want to see."

Tien took the bench next to Taino, and Yamcha had to sit on the floor. Launch (being in her blonde form) grabbed the popcorn out of hammerspace.

(A/N: The parallel quest will be italicized so the others can commentate in regular text.)

 _Ryo, Michiko, and Naruto appeared in the World Martial Arts Tournament stage which a cheering crowd awaiting them. There were the opponents they have to face. Yamcha the former Desert Bandit, Krillin the World's Strongest Human, and Tien Shinhan the Crane Badass were all ready to fight our patrollers. A bright blue FIGHT appeared and the battle began._

"So they're fighting you, Ten-san." Launch said crossing her arms. "That gaki's a dead man."

"Don't say that, Launch. He was chosen by Shernon himself, so he won't be easy." Tien said seriously.

A patroller who was drinking a bottle of vodka looked up and said, "Three hundred zeni, they win that fight."

"Ugh. The town drunk is here." Another patroller remarked.

Said drunk patroller was an average-sized young woman with light blue hair and tanned skin with her right arm and chest are heavily tattooed. She wore a beige **Student Blazer** , blue **Student Skirt** , and purple **Student Boots**. This was Nojiko, one of the beings from outside of the Dragon Worlds. Like Naruto, she was saved by a passing Time Patroller. Unlike Naruto though, Nojiko was form a nightmarish future version of her world. With Luffy captured and his crew executed, the Marines set off for the Straw Hat's home to kill off everyone. While Luffy got to go back in time to save this world. Nojiko got saved by a Patroller who was passing by. Nojiko didn't take losing her home or her sister well. Although she did become a Patroller, she become a complete drunk. Drunk on missions, drunk on meetings, and drunk in fights adopting the worst traits from Nami.

"Well come on, nobody wants to bet." She said taking a swig from the bottle.

 _Since there were three opponents, they each to one wanting to prove they were take at least one on their own. Naruto had experience in PQs already, so he took down Krillin with a well-timed Destruco Disc. The other two were another story._

 _Michiko was struggling in her fight against Yamcha receiving more blows than giving. This was the pace before Michiko finally laid a good kick on Yamcha._

 _"Gotcha, bitch!" She said._

 _Yamcha faded revealing it was just an afterimage._

 _"Motherf—guhh!" Michiko said before being on the receiving end of clawing and punching thanks to Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist._

 _Before Yamcha could land the final palm strike, Ryo kicked Tien into Yamcha before moving after the two of them giving them a double axe handle sending them both into the ground._

 _"I had Yamcha." Michiko remarked crossing her arms._

 _"Sure, you did." Ryo remarked sarcastically. "Now fly up higher, I'm about to give them a blast!"_

 _Charging a medium-sized lime green energy sphere in Ryo's hand, he tossed it downwards disregarding the trajectory._

 _"Naruto, how much time's left?" Ryo said charging a slightly larger energy sphere in hand. "This Giganitic Meteor's going to be the finisher!"_

 _"It's 10'10'', Ryo!" He shouted grabbing Michiko and flying up higher._

 _"Just 10 seconds, perfect! Now, it ends!" Ryo said tossing the sphere downwards after Yamcha and Tien. "Take this, Omega Blaster!"_

 _"Oh shit!" Tien/Yamcha screamed._

"For a newbie, he certainly got some moves." Yamcha remarked.

"Well he is a warper, and from I hear, they have awareness beyond most beings. Most likely, he's got some form of training and knowledge of our world. Certainly interesting." Tien remarked.

"Woo-hoo, looks like I'm rolling in the dough tonight." Nojiko said about to collect her winnings from patrollers who foolishly thought she'd lose.

"The fight's not over yet! Ryo just fulfilled a hidden requirement so now they have one more opponent." Trunks remarked.

 _A warning message that a new combatant was coming for them. Flying into the arena was Piccolo himself in his cape and all._

 _"Hmph... not bad. But... not for much longer." He said with his cape fluttering in the breeze._

 _"Michiko, Naruto, let me take him on my own. Naruto, I know you'd beat him easily." Ryo said cracking his knuckles._

 _"Oh screw you, I'm fighting him!" Michiko said charging up her ki._

 _She charged at Piccolo and got beaten by Piccolo stretching his arms flailing him elongated arms around while ascending. Ryo groaned in annoyance._

 _"Wifey, nice one. You didn't even scan him for his abilities, puta!" Ryo remarked roll his eyes._

 _Michiko was sent hurdling down into the ground staggering to her feet. Her trademark sunglasses were cracked and she even scowled at her partner._

 _"Screw you!" Michiko screamed before fading to unconsciousness._

 _"I'll take care of her. You can fight Big Green." Naruto said descending down to revive her._

 _Piccolo and Ryo got into a skirmish immediately with things even between the two of them. Piccolo leapt back with energy in both of his fists, then fired it out as large energy wave with a limited range._

 _"Explosive Demon Wave!" Piccolo shouted firing attack._

 _Ryo was caught off guard and had to tank the attack which did do damage scorching his body and outfit sending the Time Patroller back into the stands._

 _"Saya-jins aren't the only ones trained in the art of batt…ugrk!" Piccolo said before being nailed with a ki blast to the face courtesy of Michiko._

 _"You people and your speeches." Michiko said on up on her feet._

 _"Dumbass! You are not even fully healed!" Naruto scolded his teammates._

 _For Michiko's short tempered decision, she got a knee to the stomach from Piccolo who was pretty pissed on being interrupted. Michiko was sent rolling across the arena once again unconsciousness. An unwilling Ryo had to come down and revive her letting Naruto finish the job. Naruto charged energy into his right hand and charges forward with an energy Punch to Piccolo's face._

 _"It ends here!" Naruto said following the punch with an energy wave._

 _Said attack knocked out Piccolo giving the team the ULTIMATE FINISH. Now came the ranking for their performance. They scored a D rank as a team._

 _"Damn it Ryo!" Michiko said getting up from being revived a second time._

 _Ryo's response was to smack to the taste out of her mouth before the trio returned to their time machines to return to Toki Toki._

* * *

Really starting to hate Michiko at the moment, she got knocked out twice ruining our score. As for the rewards, I got 200 Zeni, the full **Chi-Chi Costume** (which is useless to me), and **Sunglasses (World Tournament Anncr.)** which I already have about three of them. As for skills, I got **Solar Flare.** Just great. I was not mad as getting beaten, but I was pissed at Michiko going bitchy Videl on us. As we got off the Time Machines, we were greeted with applause.

"Not bad, Ryo. Can't say much for the team effort, though." Trunks said to me.

"Trunks, if I had went with you instead or anyone other than Michiko, I would have done better." I said making a valid point.

"However, the team effort may not be a good one, but I'm still impressed with your fighting. Ryo, was it?" Tien said to me offering me a handshake.

I hadn't expected to see him or any mentors at all until I did more story missions, but I remembered that they were DLC mentors. So I returned the handshake.

"Yeah, it's Ryo. Ryoshiro Nazo. You must be Tien." I said sheepishly. "How's Launch?"

Tien turned red saying she was fine and all that. Yamcha was even there to congratulate us, but it was all ruined by a whiny voice. I knew who it belonged to. GT Pan. I was seriously debating nuking the GT timeline behind Time Partol's back, but SSJ4 was so damn cool.

"You!" She said pointing to Michiko.

"Me?" Michiko said looking confused.

"I see potential, and I want to train you to use my awesome techniques." Pan said crossing her arms with Giru at her side. "With my training, you could be a force to be reckoned."

Apparently, Michiko thought this was a good idea and ran off with Pan accepting her as her master. Well good grief. As for Tien and Yamcha, both were interested in teaching me. While I wanted to go the order I did in the game, I was interested. For now, though, I was beat so I told I'd consider it for tomorrow. I was given two slips of paper each with an address to the home for Yamcha and Tien. They told to come by whenever I was ready for one of them. Naruto went off with a woman I swear looks like she belongs in another anime. One Piece, maybe? I turned to Trunks.

"Trunks? Is there a place where we can get hammered, shitfaced, and bleeding drunk?" I asked. "I need a freaking drink after this shit."

"I never thought you'd ask! There's bars around the Industrial Sector and…" Trunks said as I dragged him to said sector.

On the way, Mai joined us. Didn't care though as we got a bar, the Gold Galaxy. And I was disappointed with the drinks. I asked for a simple Long Island Iced Tea, and they botched it up.

* * *

Kiko had a plethora of issues to deal with. One of the few who dated interspecies/interracial was bad enough, being married was another story. She was a tall paled black-haired Saya-jin, and he was a short purple Ice-Jin. Now she had the rotten luck of serving Ryo. He was already in need a drink, but then he got the drink from her. He took a sip, and spat it out.

"What the hell is this? This taste awful! Who's the bartender here?!" Ryo asked getting a tad heated.

Kiko stammered admitting she made the drink herself to which Ryo slightly calmed down. He was still steamed.

"I'm sorry, the last bartender got killed in a bar fight yesterday and I was "promoted" to the duty." Kiko said nervously shy.

"Well that I can forgive. You weren't trained, but this drink is unacceptable. Only one thing to do." Ryo said getting up.

The patrons expected him to punch her, but instead to took to behind the counter ready to make drinks.

"What's your name?" Ryo said as he started to wipe a glass with a rag.

"Kiko." She said shyly.

"Well Kiko, don't take offense. If this bar wants to succeed, it needs a proper bartender. Consider this a hostile takeover." Ryo said before calling for Trunks and Mai up to the counter.

The two took the stools, and Ryo got to making drinks.

"You bartend, Ryo?" Trunks asked in confusion.

"Bartended since I was twelve, and I've worked in bars across the stars as a hobby." Ryo said checking on the kinds of material he had to make drinks.

"In that case, what would you recommend?" Trunks said looking over the list of drinks. "I'm thinking something fruity."

"I got something in mind. It's the first drink I ever mixed." Ryo said with a bit of nostalgia.

Ryo got to mixing a fruit punch vodka, blue curacao, grenadine and club soda. Putting a mini umbrella, he gave Trunks an Aqua Punch.

"An aqua punch. Be warned, it's strong." Ryo said.

Trunks didn't even seem to care because he asked for five more. I had a feeling he wanted to forget something. For Mai, I made her a flaming pumpkin pie drink with a ki blast mostly to amuse her. The night was filled with me serving and drawing a crowd with tales of my bartending adventures. It's too bad, I never got that Long Island Iced Tea.

* * *

It was nighttime over Toki Toki City, and a scientist was worried. The time was after eleven and Bulma wanted to know where Trunks and Mai were. The Supreme Kai of Time yawned coming out of her house in just a bathrobe with a yawn. Through the portal had come our heroes. Ryo was helping Trunks and Mai stay on their feet with them both being drunk. Trunks off of ten aqua punches and Mai off just two flaming pumpkin pies.

"Trunks! Are you all right?" Bulma said coming up to him.

"I'm fine *hic* mom! No need to worry for I am the Prince of All Saya-jins!" Trunks said slurring his speech.

Ryo chuckled thinking, "Totally worth carrying his drunk behind."

Mai was a bit tipsy but had working brain cells to not act the fool.

"You must be Chronoa, sorry we must meet when you're underdressed." Ryo said to the Kai.

"I would normally admonish for you not using my title, but I'll let it go for now." She said. "I'll take Trunks to his room."

"Hell no, you don't!" Trunks said struggling to stand on his own. "Perverted Kai, I am a warrior prince! I…."

Trunks collapsed into a heap and he accepted help from Mai to get inside. Ryo found it adorable.

"Thank you for bringing my son home." Bulma said thanking Ryo. "He tends to act like his father when he's drunk."

Vegeta would be proud, and Ryo only waved it off.

"Least I could do considering, I made those drinks. I can't believe the people running the place were lazy enough to make a waitress with no experience work as a bartender." Ryo said with a smile. "So, I take it over, and the mass of drunks tossed out the owners and beat him up. Kiko's husband now runs it and I work there as their head bartender on my off days."

"Seems you had quite the first day on Toki Toki." Chronoa said. "You deserve a nice long rest."

Ryo bowed bidding good night to Bulma and Chronoa about leave for home. Chronoa had asked him for his address to much he handed over without a second thought before he left. Bulma saw the perverted smirk Chronoa had.

"You're going to give him the "welcome wagon", aren't you?" Bulma said knowingly.

"Oh no, not this time. I do want him in my bed soon, but I need him to work for it. So, I'll give him some "incentive"." Chronoa said simply. "I'll deal with Trunks later."

Bulma turned to go inside to check on her son. She almost felt bad for Ryo being unaware of his boss being a major pervert. However, Bulma knew it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Arriving at the apartment building, I find Dove asleep at the front desk. I kindly awake her to which she fell out of the chair.

"Oh night, Ryo. Heard about your performance on the PQ, great job on it. Naruto tends to go in fighting alone. You must have appealed to him to get him to team up with you." Dove said with a yawn.

"Guess he wanted to make the new guy welcome. Either way, I'm off to bed." I said.

"Then you'll sleep well knowing Pan gave Michiko the mentor test and got the shit kicked out of her." Dove said with a chuckle. "She's up in the room exhausted and too tired to move."

Hah! I smirked going up to into the apartment. Hatchin had bought groceries which was good because I forgot to.

"Hey Hatchin." I said with a yawn.

"Ryo, it's good to see you." Hatchin said with a smile. "Leftovers are in the pot."

I devoured the whole pot full of dumplings serving as a reminder to Hatchin that she'd probably need to cook more to feed my appetite. I bid my good night entering my room. Closing the door, I threw off the tunic of my uniform exhausted along with my shoes. I lie back on my bed thinking over what just happened today.

"Jeez, so much shit when down." I mused to myself. "But I got a cushy kick-ass job…"

I sniffed the air and I smelled strawberries. Sometime was in the room, but before I could move, the uninvited guest appeared on top of me. It was Chronoa herself, still in the bathrobe. Only this time, she had a…hungry look on her face. I didn't know whether I should scream, be turned on, and/or be terrified. I slowly regret looking up all those 34 of her.

"Good, you're responding well. Now I know you'll be willing to listen to my proposition." She said in a surprisingly sultry tone.

I only nodded too dumbfounded to speak. So while grinding me, she tells me I'd get "rewarded" for the more missions I do. Apparently, she's not just lonely, but wants me to fulfill her desires too. Apparently Trunks was her main squeeze, but she wanted to expand over to me.

"If Trunks hadn't gotten you to get your own apartment, you would have gotten this welcome much sooner." Chronoa said with a cheeky look.

"What, You do this with Bulma too?" I said trying to be sarcastic to try and calm myself.

She winked and whispered in my ear, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She hopped off me telling me to keep up the good work, and she teleported out the room. Here I was, hot and bothered. Damn tease! The thing that made it worse was Hatchin coming in asking if I wanted more food and seeing me like this. It was still standing up, damn it! Her eyes widened looking downward!

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you!" Hatchin said redfaced and closing the door.

Great. Michiko's probably going to kick me in the nads for this. Good thing, she's too tried for that. I need a cold shower.

* * *

After a long and strenuous cold shower, Ryo was drinking tea with Hatchin like nothing ever happened the two.

"So, how's training?" Ryo asked curiously.

"I just got approved for active combat today. I heard you and Michiko went on a mission today. Sorry, my mother was too much of a problem." Hatchin remarked with an assuring hand on his back.

"Well, it wasn't that bad. I had another friend to back me up." Ryo said with a lone bead of sweat coming down his face. "Speaking of which, I have something for you."

Ryo had given her the Chi-Chi Costume he won in the parallel quest saying that she needed it more than him. He stumbled back into his bed needed sleep more than ever.

* * *

(A/N: I didn't expect the chapter to be long. As for the crossover characters, this was an idea already in mind considering the world of warping in general. They are **minor** and won't interfere with the plot. If you're wondering about Chronoa being rather perverse, this is a prequel to Anime Confessions. Anyone who's read all twenty confessions would already know. Ironic, that **_chadtayor020_** thought Michiko would be all over Ryo by his chapter. Either way, this chapter was a blast to write, and I thank you all. One last thing, I will refer to SKoT as Chorona from now onwards.)


	4. Training under Master Tien 1

**Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 ** _(A/N: Nobody really voted on the poll except one who asked for Tien. While I had the option to choose him when I played the game, I really didn't go for him. So I'll be doing this blind and not exactly like the games. Another thing, this training will go rather quickly. )_**

 **Chapter 4: Training with Tien Part 1**

 **-(A drop of Launch/Tien)-**

* * *

Morning came rather well for Ryo being woken up by Hatchin who made breakfast for everyone. Ryo showered donning **Trunk's CC Clothes** once again and sat at the table to eat. Michiko came out her room annoyed and not bothering to get dressed. Ryo's eyes stopped himself from bugging out at her. Her long hair had conveniently cover her chest as she sat down. Hatchin had put plates of pancakes down on the table for that only to nearly drop him seeing Michiko underdressed.

"Michiko! Please put some clothes on!" She asked her turning away. "Have you forgotten we have someone else living here with us?"

"What's he going to do about it? I'd kick his ass if he tried to touch me." She said defiantly.

Ryo decided to humor her by getting out his **Scouter (Red)** scan the power levels in the room before laughing a little.

"What's so funny?" Michiko mused. "You ready for a beating?"

"Doubtful. I don't rely on power levels too much, but you're not a threat to me. Your power level is only at 1000 at the moment. Hatchin, on the other hand, is at 1200 making her as strong as Raditz." Ryo said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, well what's your power level then, dick?" She said snatched the scouter off his face to scan his power level.

She swallowed her words seeing he was at currently sitting at 2500. Michiko got up to go get dressed realizing when she was concerned. Ryo got into devouring the pancakes before noticing Hatchin was in the **Chi-Chi Costume** he gave her.

"Oh, you wore it? Well it looks good on you." Ryo said in between bites. "I'm actually glad I gave it to you."

"You gave what to who now?!" Michiko said coming out wearing **Pan's Clothes and Bandana**.

Ryo couldn't help but laugh at her. The shirt was way too small showing off the woman's taut stomach, but that's not way he was laughing.

"My kami, you look so 90's! What? You going to say radical next?" Ryo said teasingly.

"If you must know, then I wore this because Master Pan said I had to." Michiko said with gritted teeth. "And what's this about you giving my daughter something."

"I gave your daughter equipment, I won off the PQ we did yesterday." Ryo remarked. "All it's missing is the armbands.

"Oh…well whatever." Michiko said taking her breakfast and going out of the door.

Ryo would have asked for the scouter back, but he had plenty in stock. Plus, they were cheap to buy either way.

"Speaking of masters…" Ryo said to himself.

He was debating on whether to go under Tien or Yamcha. He tried to think of any reason to train under them. Thinking of Yamcha, the first thing that came to his head was Yamcha losing to everyone (Goku, Kami, Gravity, Life, and Beerus).

"Tien, it is. He's got more balls than Yamcha does anyway." Ryo thought as he finished breakfast. "Perhaps, I should take Hatchin with me."

Ryo turned to Hatchin and asked if she wanted to join him for training with a friend to which she accepted. Hatchin got her green old model scouter on her face and the two took off. Both had swooped by the PQ desk to beat the Parallel Quest Tutorial wanting to clip it in one go. Our hero and plus one were strolling through the Plaza of Time.

* * *

Coming into the Plaza of Time was always refreshing to me, but the stench of sex ruined it. I looked over to see Nojiko a complete mess. I'd walk away but Hatchin would think poor of me if I don't do something. Thankfully, Mai come out to the plaza. I run up to her which she and the people who are usually there are near the Time Nest's entrance.

"Hey Mai, Nojiko's passed out on the plaza. I think she's hungover." I said.

Before she even questioned me, I took off with Hatchin in tow. I didn't want to stick around for it. Soon enough after a bit of shopping, I was at the address Tien gave me. There was a small residential area specifically for part-time residents and Tien's was at the end. On the side of it was kanji that read, "New Crane". I knock on the door hoping that nothing can do wrong today. Well Dende must have been drinking Pina Coladas because Launch (her "good" half) answers the door.

"Oi, morning Launch. Tien's available?" I asked.

"He's in the yard training." Launch gestured.

"Thanks." I said going around back to the yard with Hatchin.

There was were Tien practicing his kicks, and he turned to face me and Hatchin.

"So you're here about my offer, and who's the lady?" Tien asked.

"This is Hatchin, Michiko's daughter." I said as Hatchin bowed.

"Wait, that Michiko. Shit, well certainly look stronger than your mother. I hope you're not the same in personality." Tien remarked. "No offense."

"None taken, I had grow up fast to put up with her." Hatchin mused.

"Either way, before I take you two as my students, I need to test you two on the field of battle. So meet up at Time Machine Station in five minutes." Tien said before flying off for Time Machine Station.

Launch came out to fly after him, and I had to give Tien credit in doing the smart thing in teaching Launch to fly.

"So Hatchin, we're going to be working together." I said to her.

"Let's we do our best." Hatchin said.

"Right." I said going for BlackTab to change my equipment.

In a flash of light, my clothes had changed to **Tien Shinhan's Gi** green bottoms shoes. I even wore a pair of **Sunglasses (World Tourament Anncr.)**. I still had the blank tank and indigo jacket on me. Hatchin and I had raced for Time Machine Station ready to take the test.

* * *

Tien was in a bind. He didn't want to take on the two of them alone, and he was sorely regretting leaving Chiaotzu to watch the farm. He needed to find someone quick.

"Launch? No, if she sneezes out of her blonde form, it'd be too easy. Yamcha? Well, I think he could help." Tien said lost in thought before bumping into a Namekian.

"Zeni for your thoughts, Tien?" Said Namekian said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, hey Soon." Tien said backing up.

Soon was the one of the rare member of Time Patrol from an alternate universe. More specifically one where Pan was actually cool, and Piccolo had a son which was Soon. He and his father like many other warriors took up part-time residence.

"Why are you here so early though?" Soon asked.

"Mentoring two new upstarts, one of them just had his first parallel mission yesterday." Tien remarked.

"Wait, you don't mean that warper?" Soon remarked. "Ryo was it?"

"Yeah, he's got potential. And here he comes now!" Tien said as Ryo and Hatchin landed on the ground.

"Seems he's the brownnosing type." Soon said noting Ryo's choice of garb.

"Says the Piccolo knockoff." Ryo said caustically.

"Hey! Piccolo's my father, jackass!" Soon fumed as Ryo's BlackTab chimed.

Taking it off the side of his belt, he got a profile confirming Soon's words. Ryo quickly apologized, but Tien had roped Soon into helping him test the newbies. Soon was game for it, but Ryo saw the wicked smile on Soon's face.

* * *

Here we were in the mountainous stage outside of time. Apparently, mentors have their special spots outside time to train students. So Hatchin and I just had to outfight Tien and Soon. Well, seeing that Soon was mean mugging me, I knew I had to fight him. I don't know if Hatchin is lucky or screwed.

"Begin!" Tien said signaling the start of our fight.

Soon didn't make it easy because he vanished to get behind me delivered a right arm with Ki right into my back of my face. Blood spewed out of my mouth sending me rolling into the dirt.

"That all you got? For someone Shernon chose, you went down a little too easy." Soon said walking up to me. "How did you eve…"

"Surprise bitch!" I said giving Soon a face full of Solar Flare.

"Cheap bastard!" Soon screamed trying to wipe his eyes.

Charging a lime green energy sphere in my hand, I wait a few seconds before rushing to punch Soon across the face before slamming the sphere into his face. Moments like this, I appreciated having earned that technique.

"I take back what I said, you're a bastard but a tricky one." Soon said respectfully. "Now you'll have the honor of being the test subject for a new attack I have in mind."

I charged at him which I regret. I would learn later that Soon had intergalactic cable and had been watching One Piece. Screaming "Gomu Gomu no Galting Gun" should have made it obvious.

* * *

Ryo and Hatchin had completed **Training Qualification Mission: "Become Tien's Apprentice"** , but Ryo had tanked many blows form Soon. Ryo growled angrily as Soon congratulated him before flying off. Tien had taught Hatchin and Ryo the **Volleyball Fist** technique making it worth the fight for Hatchin.

"Hatchin, I must admit. Your technique is basic, but you're developing nicely. As for you, Ryo, you certainly can tank attacks. I'm surprised you're still standing." Tien remarked to the battered Ryo.

His clothes were ruined and he wore he'd make Soon pay for wrecking his favorite jacket.

"Damn it, why did that Merch have to sell him special cable?" Ryo said bitterly in his mind.

"Ryo, you want to grab lunch and do another Parallel Quest?" Hatchin asked him shyly.

"Sure, why not? First, I need to see Chronoa first." Ryo remarked.

"Who?" Hatchin asked.

"The Supreme of Kai of Time. And don't try to call her Chronoa like I do, use the title." Ryo sternly warned. "I don't think you want to get her mad."

Hatchin and the two come into the Time Nest. He had Hatchin wait at the entrance and heading into her home alone. He was just glad to find Chronoa monitoring that distortions in history.

"Chronoa, just wanted to drop in and tell you that I'm studying under Tien with Hatchin." Ryo said.

"Hatchin? Oh my, it seems Ryo's fooling around with her roommate's daughter." Chronoa teased.

The two were unaware that Hatchin had inched close enough to hear her tease Ryo and her.

"Damn it, Rona. It's not like that. But in all seriousness, how's the distortions?" Ryo asked redfaced.

Chronoa got serious saying, "It's not good, I'm keeping it stable. But, I will need you and Trunks to go at it soon."

"Of course." Ryo said with a nod.

"Listen up, Ryo. I'll need you geared up to go in about two days to deal with the Saiyan conflict in the past." Chronoa said to him. "I'd have you go later today, but Trunks is sleeping off the hungover.

"All right. I'll be ready by then, but I will need to replace some of my equipment. I got into a fight with Soon." Ryo said.

Chronoa turned around to see his outfit on him thrashed, but the injuries long healed. With a bit of ki, she used Magic Materialization to fix it. Ryo hurriedly left bidding a thank you not noticing that Hatchin was closer to Chronoa's home. Trunks was still asleep for the morning, now afternoon. He was pretty messed up from last night. Chronoa had crept into the room to make sure he was fine. She laughed off him being drunk earlier, but secretly worried that this could become a habit.

* * *

Here in Toki Toki, they have special restaurants for Saiyan's to pig out, but they were pricey. Only reason I got a free meal was because I was Chronoa's "golden boy". I shared my huge order with Hatchin because there really was no need for her to spend at all. It was on our way to Time Machine Station when we ran into Michiko and GT Pan. Both their in that goofy 90's get up.

"Well well, if it isn't Ryo." Pan said. "I've been wanting to ask you if you'd be my student alongside Michiko."

Michiko had a looked that screamed "Please no!" I was tempted to accept, but no way was I breaking it off with Tien. I needed all the techniques I could get.

"Well you would have to wear the Pan uniform." Pan said to me.

I took a breath and I looked down at her.

"No. Just no. Firstly, you're annoying. Secondly, what useful thing have you done in your timeline? Lastly, I would never wear that awful outfit except the bandana." I said bitterly and coldly to her.

GT Pan looked like she'd break into tears, but I wasn't in the mood to watch. Michiko and Hatchin briefly exchanged words on what's going on before we took to the desk to get started on our PQ. Once again, a box flashes up in front of my eyes.

 **[PQ #2 : Prepare for the Attack of Saiyans – 1 Star]**

 **[Plot]**

Raditz said that two even stronger Saiyans will arrive in a year! It's time to train!

 **[Win Conditions]**

· _Defeat Gohan/Piccolo_

· _Clear in under 5 minutes"_

· _Defeat Goku_

 **[Lose Conditions]**

· _All team HP depleted_

· _Time expires_

 **[Basic Reward]**

· _250 Zeni_

· _Small Mix Capsule_

· _Piccolo's Turban_

· _Goku's Turtle Hermit Gi_

· _Gohan (Demon Clan Cloths., Kid)_

· _Time Chasm Crystal Share 5_

· _Turn Retreat (Skill)_

· _Evil Ray Strike (Skill)_

· _Evil Rise Strike (Skill)_

 **Accept? Yes/No**

This time because I didn't form a three man team I was allowed to pick an ally. Of course, I pick Tien. Turns out when I pick an ally, it's an "illusion ally". Neat, isn't it? Basically, it means he'll join us when we get to the battlefield. So Hatchin and I were off on our Time Machines to do this quest right.

* * *

 **(A/N: It's a quiet chapter, but I did want to space this out a tad. Besides, I wanted to develop on Toki Toki itself. I'd figure that would be more to the city than meets the eye. Forgive me for the GT Pan ribbing, but it had to be done. Also, shout out to _chadtayor020_ for Soon the Namek! I hope I gave you a cool new idea for attacks. Since Namekians can stretch their arms, I had to make that gag.)**


	5. Training under Master Tien 2

**Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 ** _(A/N: I'm glad I have a constant reader base for this and I thank you all. We've reached five chapters, and that's warrant a celebration. Let's drink to it…with something non-alcoholic of course. ^-^ )_**

 **Chapter 5: Training with Tien 2 : The Revenge of Pan**

* * *

I was readying myself for that parallel quest. On my mission viewer, I noticed that " **Time Chasm Crystal Share 5"** was misspelled but crossed out. However, I had let go. I had changed into the full **Whis Symbol Gi** grateful that my DLC from the game was sent along to. I had learned an interesting factoid off my BlackTab about that Xenoverse app. Any skill I would gain from a mentor that I had trained with in my old game, the move's power was increased. Now I didn't train with Tien in game, but this meant a lot of possibilities. As for Hatchin, I brought her some new equipment. She now wore the **Goku's Turtle Hermit Gi** (the first variant) in full. We both wore the **(World Tournament Anncr.) Sunglasses** , which I had she bought for herself.

"Ryo, thanks again for buying me new equipment. You didn't have to." She said to me.

"I had to. Your other wear was a tad on the roughed up side, so I got you something while your clothes are getting mended." I said being cordial. "Least I could do."

Of course, I had my BlackTab clipped to my side, and my **Ninja Katana** on my back. I think I'll give it name when I think of one. So we go into our Time Machine and we were off on our mission.

* * *

When the word spread that the outsiders were off on another Parallel Quest, a crowd gathered. Of course, Tien and Launch came to watch the spectacle. Sadly when the couple found a nice bench to sit on to watch, she showed up. Blonde Launch hated Pan, and even the good-hearted Bluenette Launch couldn't stand her.

"Ugh, it's Pan." Tien muttered under his breath as she and Michiko showed up.

"Humph, so they have gathered for that prick Ryo's mission. Well I can't wait to see him fail!" Pan said pouting.

"I doubt it. He's with Hatchin, and both of them are my students." Tien said with a smirk.

"Hatchin's under you with that asshole." Michiko said. "I can't believe my daughter!"

Michiko was still wearing **Pan's Clothes** which brought snickering from Launch (her bluenette form!). Trunks and Mai had arrived to Time Machine Station which Trunks intent on joining Ryo for this one. Too bad, he was too late.

"Trunks?" Pan said. "I thought you were sick or something."

"Where's Ryo?" Trunks asked Tien ignoring Pan.

"Just left for a PQ with Hatchin." Tien pointed out. "They're about to broadcast it now."

"Damn. I wanted to join in this time." Trunks said disappointed.

"It's all right, you'll get another shot at them." Mai said being supportive.

"Trunks, you bastard! Quit ignoring me…" Pan said before Trunks kicked her into the wall knocking her out cold.

"Don't you notice she seems to emulate the worst of Hercule?" Trunks said casually.

"Oh thank kami!" Michiko said relived. "Her voice is nail grating."

The projection came up and the quest was about to begin.

-\\\\\

 _Out the Time Machines, Tien (their ally) appeared in a flash light. Ryo had selected the second skill set for Tien allowing him to have Kamehameha as an option. They were now on Kami's Lookout to find Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien. The two Tiens got to trying to kill each other leaving Hatchin and Ryo with Krillin and Yamcha._

 _"Hatchin, Krillin's mine. You can take Yamcha..." Ryo said readying to fight._

 _Hatchin, in a rare moment of hot-bloodness, took on Krillin instead wanting to prove herself. Unlike Michiko, she was doing very well. She countered Krillin's Orin Combo with a Volleyball Fist. As for Ryo, he had an evil idea in mind. Using his BlackTab, he spawned a Sabiamen. It jumped Yamcha and blow up on him in a one-hit ko._

-\\\\\

Everyone was laughing, even Pan who woke up. Yamcha's response was smashing his foot up Pan's head when she mocked him for it.

"Oh screw you! When you get your ass back here, I'll kick the Sabiamen out of you!" Yamcha raged.

"How did he do it?" was the question Patrollers were asking. 

-\\\\\

 _Their ally Tien won against his duplicate, and Hatchin and Ryo were about to take the portal when a Time Patroller showed up. Ryo almost forgot that this was a mission when he could get a Dragon Ball. However, this was Nojiko._

 _"Care to spar with a fellow Time Patroller? I can promise a good prize if you win." She asked seductively._

 _"Sure, why not?" Ryo said readying himself. "Considering you're pretty much a drunk, this should be easy."_

 _Ryo had gotten cocky, and he was going to pay for it. Despite Nojiko being a drunk and a rather promiscuous woman, she was strong._

 _"All right, gaki. I'll all liquored to ignore the pain of doing this!" Nojiko said with slurred speech. "Kaio-ken time twenty!"_

 _"Wait, Kaio-what?!" Ryo said before the now faster Nojiko punched him in the put._

 _-\\\\\_

Michiko was laughing her ass off watching Ryo get pummeled by the drunken Patroller. Trunks sighed as least glad the cockiness will get beaten out of him. Nojiko was a drunk lech, but a damn good fighter. Being from the world of One Piece, she can push herself to higher limits due to a lessened sense of pain.

"She does realize if he recovers, she'll be in for an asskicking." Tien said watching intently.

Pan finally woke up holding her sore jaw asking what happened. Michiko hurriedly asked if she could get more training so they could leave. Much to everyone's joy, Pan walked away with Michiko.

-\\\\\

 _The team had 10 minutes left to complete the quest and Nojiko was pounding on Ryo. Of course, she neglected to deal with Tien and Hatchin who finally decided to jump in to aid Ryo. Getting front of Nojiko, Hatchin blinded her with a Solar Flare to when Tien delivering a chop to the neck on a nerve on Nojiko's neck. She collapsed. The two had gotten a Key Item and a Material Item._

 _"We got Dragon Balls and useless Hercule Badges that we can sell for zeni." Ryo said breathing heavily. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine mostly."_

 _Ryo spat up a bit of blood and staggered to his feet. He noted that they weren't getting the Ultimate Finish at this rate._

 _"I had no idea that the drunk was packing such a punch, but then again she is Nami's big sister." Ryo said. "But she only made me stronger."_

 _Hatchin had item brought with her and used a Rengen Team Healing S Capsule to get everyone patched up over time. Thanks to the healing factor, Ryo's regen healing was hastened to where he was the first to be back at full health._

 _"I certainly feel stronger." Ryo said before taking Hatchin's head. "To the portal, we need to complete this quest."_

 _The two dashed into the portal while Tien flew down the Lookout._

-\\\\\

Hakusa was among the crowd scanning the power levels Hatchin and Ryo had with her crowd of bruisers. One of them, Rutabaga, a fellow Saiyan, inquired.

"Well Hatchin's at 5,000 already which is rather high for a newbie, but that Ryo is something else. His power was climbed with every blow he got. He's not surpassed that drunk fool, Nojiko, but he's now at 20,000. Which makes him at this point stronger than Vegeta when he first came to Earth. Still not a problem for me though." Hakusa said trying to be brash.

"At this rate, he might surpass Lady Hakusa." Rutabaga thought.

He dare not tell her that though.

-\\\\\

 _Ryo, Hatchin, Tien appeared at the pod landing to find Kid Gohan waiting for them. Of course, Tien leapt into action to fight them leaving for Ryo to scout the area for items with Hatchin._

 _"Damn it, I should have taken a scouter. This would have been easier! Kuso!" Ryo spat._

 _"Wait, Scouter can find items on PQs. I thought they could only read power level and make phone calls." Hatchin said scooping an item of her own. "I really should put money down on a bunch."_

 _Fill in hand, Hatchin jumped into the fight against Kid Gohan who was at a real disadvantage._

 _"Piccolo, help!" Gohan cried._

 _A warning for new challenger and Piccolo arrived. However, instead of the canon lines Ryo was expecting was something else._

 _"Gohan! Are you okay? Do you need some juice?" Piccolo said worriedly._

 _Ryo didn't complain as he wanted to take on Piccolo by himself. Ryo was pretty pissed at Soon for his stunt not too long ago._

 _"Hey slug, choke on this! Kaio-ken!" Ryo said as his body glowed a bright red blazing a red aura. "Kamehameha!"_

 _Using the Kamehameha, he propelled himself right into Piccolo's stomach. While it made the impact, Piccolo did grab Ryo's body slamming it into the dirt. Before Piccolo could charge his Explosive Demon Wave to blast Ryo, Hatchin raised her hands above the head with the palms facing Piccolo._

 _"Masenko, CHA!" Hatchin shouted thrusting her hands forward firing a beam of yellow energy._

 _Piccolo had to block the attack allow to Ryo to roll to the side and unleash his sword. Taking the charge, he focused ki into the blade making it glow with a blue colored ki. Hatchin kept up the Masenkos not giving Piccolo a break. Didn't help Tien had defeated Gohan and was giving Piccolo a serving of Kikohos (Tri-Beams)._

 _"What's the matter? Sick of dodging? That let's fix it!" Ryo shouted leaping up before flaring on the Kaio-ken._

 _He slashed at Piccolo several times before he and Hatchin delivered the finishing blow with a double Masenko._

 _"I would have preferring a Kamehameha, Hatchin." Ryo remarked taking off his shades. "But my shades are ruined."_

 _"Well, we did it. And we're not as damaged as before." Hatchin said with a smile._

 _"Damn, I can't let my guard down. The drunk was strong enough to rag me around." Ryo said. "Either way, we're done with 8 minutes and change."_

 _Our heroes were rewarded with a B rank and Tien saying, "You're going to get a lot stronger. Don't slack off on your training."_

* * *

Hatchin and I returned to Time Machine Station getting out our Time Machines. We met up with Tien-sensei and the others. I smiled seeing Trunks up and out with Mai.

"I'm glad you got over your hangover, Trunks." I said dusting myself.

"Thanks, but I guess I shouldn't hit the drinks that heavy." Trunks said to me sheepishly.

"Either way, I think you and Hatchin are ready for the next skill to learn. I will teach you the Dodon Ray." Tien said crossing his arms.

Yes! I could use a new skill to add. I was asked how a brought out a Sabiamen and so I made up an excuse of growing one in a capsule.

"Well if that's the only one, please don't do it again. We don't need those things running." Trunks said to me.

"You!" A familiar voice said.

I turn to see Hakusa with a group of greaser Saiyans (I have no comment.). She comes up to me looking angry.

"What Z-Soul allows you tank so much blows? Even the Saiyans at your level can't tank that much blows! You shouldn't have been able to walk away after your ribs were wrecked by Nojiko." Hakusa said fuming.

A bead of sweat came down my head.

"All this time, I completely forgot about it." I said getting Hakusa to pale.

"Then how the hell did you know how to perform the Kaio-ken?" Hakusa fumed.

"Now I don't have to tell you, don't I? Now piss off." I said leaning in closely. "Unless you want to incur our leader's wrath."

Hakusa wisely left with her people.

"Forgive me for forgetting to tell you how. I was supposed to show the Z-Soul system on your Time Patrol equipment." Trunks said awkwardly.

"No need, Trunks. I have an app for it, but you may need to tell Hatchin." I said tucking my shades away in my shirt.

So while Trunks explains to Hatchin, I just use my BlackTab to go to the Xenoverse App and there was my empty Z-Soul slot which I do. Thankfully, all of my Z-Souls that I bought and earned in game was sent over. I still have to find the rest during mission, but I was glad for what I did have. Tien even pointed that he had sent Z-Souls for Hatchin and I.

I chose to equip the Z-Soul (Mirai 18's) **I'll use all my strength to kill you** which will auto-charge my ki for me and when I'm at my max to increase my attack power.

"Tien!" A familiar yet whiny voice said.

There was GT Pan and Michiko and I groaned. Pan wanted to challenge Tien-sensei's students against mine. Of course, Tien laughed at her until she was touted that Michiko could beat the two of us.

"How about we make it interesting? If my students defeat the two of yours, I'll teach them my Ultimate Skill, Maiden Blast. But if you lose, your students become my students." Pan said crossing her arms.

I accepted.

"Be here in an hour to choose the area where Michiko will kick your ass!" Pan storming off with Michiko.

Michiko looked like she wanted to get out of this, but I was going to savour getting her back for screwing up the first mission for me.

"Hatchin, I need to ask you something real quick. What's Z-Soul you have in your arsenal?" I asked her.

"The starter six and that Tien Z-Soul we got." Hatchin said. "Why?"

I held her hand telling her to come with. I couldn't really do this in front of everyone. They weren't paying attention to my BlackTab, but I could see Mai eyeing it with a hint of suspicion. Going under the guise of needing to head home to get some lunch, I flew off with Hatchin close behind.

"So why did you ask about my Z-Souls?" She asked me as we flew to the residential areas.

Landing on the roof of the apartment, I say, "Because Hatchin, I'm going to help you. I got a bunch of Z-Souls that you can borrow. But we can talk about it after we make lunch."

"We?" Hatchin said in surprise. "You want to help?"

"Yeah, Trunks and Mai are going to come over to eat with us after I deal with the Z-Soul." I said cheerfully.

I did like having Trunks around. Mai was an added bonus so I could tease about her.

* * *

As mentors had their home stage, Pan was the one few people wanted to go, **Planet New Tuffle**. The infamous PQ that took place there was the reason few came. Didn't help that the allies they got for that mission were suicidal confident. This was really one of the few reasons nobody liked GT Pan at all.

"Pan-sensei, how exactly am I going to take on two of them at the same time?" Michiko said. "Your " **Prepare to be Punished** " taunt will only make them hit me harder."

"Because I'm going to teach you all my moves and some others. Along with give you a special Z-Soul." Pan said deviously.

"Some others?" Michiko asked.

"Special Beam Canon, Justice Combination, and Justice Rush." She said confidently.

"Wait, isn't Special Beam Cannon that green guy's technique?" Michiko said.

Pan rolled her eyes ignoring the fact that there were rules in place that one couldn't teach specialized moves like Special Beam Cannon to Patrollers unless you're the inventor. Pan was obsessed of sticking it to Ryo to restore her ego. Vegeta would be proud. Michiko now had a new Z-Soul thank to Pan, Android 19's **Bwa ha ha... Thanks for the energy** which charged her ki faster and allowed her to recover whenever dealing damage to others.

Back at Toki Toki, Ryo and Hatchin had cooked up a storm for lunch. It was then that Ryo used his BlackTab to give her one of his Z-Souls after explaining how it works. Hatchin now had a Z-Soul (Beerus's) **This isn't a game, you know** which now greatly increased her blast supers when she was at her max ki limit. It was then, Ryo got Trunks and Mai to join them for lunch.

"I hope you two enjoy ramen because we made because it's BBQed meat ramen with Naruto in it." Ryo said with a smirk.

"Oh you better believe it!" Mai said as her stomach growled loudly.

(Elsewhere, a certain blond sneeze wondering who the hell took his catchphrase.)

"And there's pizza gyoza on the side." Hatchin said.

So, they sat down to eat and of course Trunks and Ryo were stuffing their Saiyan stomachs to their heart's content.

"Ryo, think you can teach me the Kaio-ken technique?" Hatchin asked him as he stuffed dumplings down his throat.

"How did you even know it anyway?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Simple. I watched Goku learned from King Kai and merely copied it." Ryo said. "You do forget that I am a warper."

"Oh right…well how can you go?" Trunks asked sheepishly.

"Up to times three." Ryo remarked.

Ryo had only gotten the Kaio-ken x3 in the game, but coming here had gotten that and the Kaio-ken (x2). He had to either train to earn x20 or get it off the PQ.) However, Ryo agreed to teach it to Hatchin after lunch.

"Thanks for the food, this was heavenly. Now I want to join in on the food here because it's certainly better than…" Mai said before Ryo finished her sentence with, "Chronoa's crap cooking or Bulma's disaster food."

Ryo pointed out he already knew this, but not to tell Chronoa or Bulma that he knew. Finishing lunch, Michiko arrived at the apartment with Pan starving.

"I forgot to mention that Ryo lives here with us." Michiko said picking up a gyoza to eat.

"Ugh, he lives us with you." Pan said about to reach for a gyoza herself. "Might be a pain in the ass."

* * *

I slapped her hand before she could lay a finger on it giving the quarter Saiyan a fierce glare.

"Firstly, I cooked it. Secondly, the only reason Michiko is even eating is because she's my roommate. Lastly, unless you want my fist upside your head, you won't touch my food I and Hatchin cooked unless you apologize." I said to her.

Pan snatched one right of Mai's hands and ate in front of my face. Her Saiyan side was starting to show, and it picked the absolute worst moment. I was so close to flooring up, but Trunks got up. He opened the window, and did something awesome. His Saiyan side was probably showing now before he grabbed Pan by the collar of her shirt and threw her out the window. I lost my anger to see Trunks shift his plate of gyoza over to Mai to have the rest of.

"That's adorable." I said with a smirk. "Someone's protective of his woman."

Trunks was red faced and Mai looked away. They keep denying it that they remind me of Gohan and Videl. Speaking the geeks of justice, I look out the window to check on their alternate universe disappointment. There she was, on the ground, out cold. Michiko went down to check on her, and we kept with lunch enjoying each other's company.

"Isn't Supreme Kai of Time going to be mad about that?" Hatchin asked.

Trunks shrugged and I stared at him before realizing something.

"Chronoa hates Pan, doesn't she?" I said bluntly.

"She got complaints about the missions relating to that timeline were hard and impossible. Chronoa thought this was overblown, and so took one on by herself. Small, but Strong was that mission. Let's just say, Chronoa's first action finding out Pan came to Toki Toki was to nearly strangle her." Trunks said.

"Oh thank Dende, someone feels my pain." I thought.

"We should go see Tien, we need to learn that technique before the hour's up." Hatchin said getting up.

I nod.

* * *

The hour has finally passed and Hatchin and Ryo had learned the Dodonpa (Dodon Ray). Launch (in her blonde form), Tien, Hatchin, Ryo, Trunks, Mai, and Yamcha were waiting in Time Machine Station for Michiko and Pan.

"Tien, where the hell are they? They're ten minutes late, and I want to be home with you f…" Launch said before Tien cut her off saying, "Not front in of the students."

Ryo was snickering and Hatchin was blushing. Mai was flustered with embarrassed over Launch being so brazen which she noticed.

"What's with you? For Dende's sake, you're a not a damn nun!" Launch yelled glaring at Mai.

"Geez, I'm younger than you and you don't see me all flustered." Ryo muttered under his breath.

Michiko and Pan had arrived lately due to Pan landed into another apartment complex's garden where the landlord wasn't glad to his plants ruined. Due to her injuries, her student, Michiko, had to drag Pan's body to get a Senzu Bean which put a dent in Michiko's wallet.

"You're late." Tien said.

Pan groaned and the group went over the registration table for offline battles where they asked who's fighting. The CC bot pointed out that they cannot have 2-on-1 fights which went Pan was coming to fight on Michiko. Ryo had chosen the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as the arena for their fight. Being this was Toki Toki, word spread like wildfire that two masters were pitting their students to fight each other. This didn't warrant much people to come, but when they heard it was Pan and her student fighting was when things got more interesting. Most people came to watch the fight unfold to see Pan get a beating. There were patrollers all over sitting to watch the fight with bets being made. As the fighters took to the Time Machines to get to the arena, the crowd cheered for who they wanted to win.

-\\\\\

 _Ryo and Hatchin stood side by side on the left with Pan and Michiko on the right. Both were readying themselves for the fight. Of course, there were the intro lines every fighter says._

 _Pan: Hey Ryo, I will be the one to put you down!_

 _Michiko: Hatchin, don't you dare hold anything you back against me!_

 _Ryo: Pan. Another fool who needs to learn her place on the pecking order._

 _Hatchin: Mother, I'm going to go all out!_

 _FIGHT!_

 _Pan flew for Ryo leaving mother and daughter alone. Hatchin and Ryo came to a silent argument to watch Ryo and Pan duke it out first. Pan fired a Masenko which Ryo dodged by front flipping over Pan._

 _"Pan, you're not going to beat me." Ryo remarked._

 _"Oh, and why's that?" Pan said throwing punches after him._

 _Ryo matched punch for punch before smashing his fist into her face sending her down into the ground._

 _"Strategy. You battle like your mother relying on using my momentum against me." Ryo said being deathly serious. "However, I'm not going to give you any to use."_

 _-\\\\\_

"Woah, Ryo's serious." Yamcha said noting the look in Ryo's eyes.

"Doesn't help that brat kept insulting him, and now he's not going to give Pan any leeway." Launch said watching the fight intently. "Pan's screwed and I'm so glad I bet for him."

-\\\\\

 _Pan jumped to fire a Kamehameha after Ryo to which he took on taking damage, but still able to talk. Ryo was avoiding using ki at the moment because his Z-Soul's secondary effect kicked in. Ryo walked up calmly giving Pan a heated glare._

 _"What's with that look?" Pan said getting mad._

 _"It's sad. You're such a freaking brat. I don't hate the woman, but she's a pretty shitty grandparent. You're just a crap combo of the worst of your grandmother, your mother, and that shitstain Hercule." Ryo stated coldly._

 _"How dare you insult Hercule!" Pan said._

 _Pan brings her hands down at her sides and charges yellow energy spheres. Then, she draws them together in front to fire them in the form of an energy wave. Ryo shouted before taking on Pan's blast head on. The explosion was rather medium-sized leaving a huge dust cloud._

 _"Now to deal with other one." Pan said turning to Hatchin._

 _-\\\\\_

"Ryo's still there, isn't he?" Mai asked.

Everyone, even though who wanted Pan to win, nodded.

 _-\\\\\_

 _Pan took steps towards Hatchin and Michiko wasn't exactly pleased with the scenario. However, Pan didn't look behind to see that Ryo was still standing. Ryo wordlessly called his Kaio-ken amped up to three times and raised a finger charging all of his ki into it._

 _"Super Dodonpa. From me to you, choke on it." Ryo said quietly firing it._

 _Ryo threw the blast right after her._

 _"Hey Pan, turn the hell around, you dumbass!" Ryo yelled._

 _Pan turned to see said blast coming right and had to think quickly. Pan hastily combined two energy spheres created in each hand into an pink energy sphere in front of her to try and repel creating a beam struggle._

 _"Michiko, stop gawking and help me." Pan said struggling to repel Ryo's blast._

 _Before Michiko could help, her face had a meeting Hatchin's fist sending crashing through the giant hourless._

 _"Mother, your fight is with me." Hatchin said flying after her._

 _Pan kept pushing it back, but the hastily made blast was slowly falling apart. Ryo raised his hands forming purple ki blasts in his hand. Firing the Double Sunday at his pervious blast completely broke Pan's energy attack, leaving her defenseless against the combined might. Pan tried to use her bare hands to push it back, but it exploded on her face along with burning her hands._

-\\\\\

"And Pan's out of the game, leaving Michiko and Hatchin." Trunks said.

Patrollers, who betted for Ryo, were cheering. Ironically, few people had betted on Pan, so the payout was small.

"But it looks like, he's not going to fight Michiko." Yamcha said.

"He's letting Michiko and Hatchin duke it out." Tien said noting Ryo standing over a beaten and unconsciousness Pan. "But I have a feeling he'll attack Michiko if she try to revive Pan."

-\\\\\

 _In the battle between mother and daughter, Michiko was actually having the upper hand at first yet both were impressed with how each other how progressed. The two were sporting bruises, but Michiko gazed over to her master. Using an evasive skill, Michiko creates an explosion of pink clouds and sparks which hurt Hatchin as Michiko propelled herself in Pan's direction. Michiko stopped in her tracks when he saw Ryo standing there._

 _"Try to revive her and I will jump in." Ryo said cracking his knuckles. "Want to push your luck?"_

 _He yanked off his shades to show his slate gray eyes. Michiko, in a moment of clarity, decided to turn around to go back to fighting Hatchin._

 _"Kaio-ken!" Hatchin screamed as her body glowed red letting off a fierce aura._

 _"Kaio-what?" Michiko said before getting an uppercut sending her airborne._

 _Hatchin leapt up preforming a spike from the Volleyball Fist send Michiko barreling down at Ryo. He smiled serving Michiko back up into the air before Hatchin laid the final spike._

 _FINISH!_

* * *

That match was quite the experience and we returned to explosive cheers. Michiko was even cheering for me and Hatchin.

"Hey Ryo, I…I'm sorry. Considering that we're roommates, I shouldn't be a total tool to you." Michiko said to me.

"It's all right. I was a bit of a wisecracking jackass to you." I said wanting to make amends.

Michiko was my roommate. While she is hot-blooded to a fault, I knew I didn't want to have a crap relationship with her. Besides, Michiko did show some skill that I was impressed. Pan was last to come down completely pissed over losing. Michiko turned to face her and took off her orange bandana.

"Hey sensei." Michiko said eyeing down Pan.

"What is it?" Pan asked.

Michiko threw the bandana in Pan's face and said, "I'm done. I quit."

I snickered and Pan blew a gasket. But before she could even rant, I point out to Michiko that in order to cancel her apprenticeship was to accept the offer of another master. I gestured to Yamcha to which Michiko happily accepted.

"I can't believe you'd do this." Pan fumed. "After I thought you the Special Beam Cannon."

"Wait, hold up? You did what?" Trunks said crossing his arms.

I conveniently decide to leave with Tien telling me and Hatchin that he's definitely considering teaching us the Kikoho. For me, he insisted that I was ready to learn it and the Shin Kikoho and I just had to come to him to learn it. Hatchin went to go some training with Tien, and I wound up going home with Michiko. I was treated to the sweet sight of Pan being dragged away by Trunks. So Michiko and I arrived back at the apartment. I wanted to relax for awhile and Michiko just started peeling off the Pan getup revealing more of her brown sugar skin. Michiko didn't bother with admonishing him for it.

"Tell me, you and my Hatchin aren't dating, are you?" Michiko asked bluntly.

"Michiko. It's only been a couple days since I came here. Hatchin and I are more of just friends." I said rolling my eyes.

Michiko walked past me still naked asking me if I was bartending tonight to which I said yes to. Though, although I should be enjoying the lovely sight of Michiko, I remembered that I won my bet with Pan. Hah! I had to find her and remind her.

* * *

An easy way to piss off Chronoa was to be interrupt her in her alone time. She was on her computer looked at a very smutty Bardock/Gine doujin.

"Oh Bardock, you so hu…" Chronoa said before she heard Trunks calling her out.

With a groan, she redressed and closed her laptop enraged. She stormed out and Trunks could feel she was furious.

"Why is Pan here?" Chronoa asked.

"Well, Pan violated a rule of the mentor code. She taught her now former student the Special Beam Cannon." Trunks stated.

"Pan, is this true? And don't try to lie because I will get Michiko in here." Chronoa warned.

"No need, I got plenty of witnesses who'll testify." Trunks said.

Chronoa had suspended her from taking on other students for a month and slapped her with a cash fine. Piccolo would be informed later, Chronoa thought. Before Chronoa can dismiss, Ryo came running up into the Time Nest. Chronoa smiled eyeing what he was wearing.

"And how can I help you, Ryo?" She said sweetly.

"I made a bet with Pan. She lost, and so she must suffer." Ryo said panting to regain breath from running all the way over. "She has to teach me her ultimate."

Pan spat in his face telling him she'd never teach him. She would have gotten away with that had she not did that in front of Chronoa. Trunks had to send Pan to the hospital not because Senzu Bean didn't work, but for her own safety. Never mess with a Kai's boys.

Satisfied, Ryo ran off for home to sleep for the night would bring a round of bartending.

* * *

 **(A/N: We end here for now, because there will be one last Training with Tien chapter. I did say they had two days. One's been used, so they have another before they get back to work on canon problems. A thing I will start doing from now is keeping of the Z-Souls the cast has equipped. I admit that I completely forgot about them until I was reading up on the game. I need to play the game a bit more often.)**

 **Z-Soul Status:**

 **Ryoshiro Jaga Blackthorn - _(Mirai 18's) I'll use all my strength to kill you_** \- auto-charges ki and when at the max increases my attack power

 **Hana "Hatchin" Malandro - (Beerus's) This isn't a game, you know -** greatly increases blast supers when was at the max ki limit

 **Michiko Malandro – (Android 19's)** **Bwa ha ha... Thanks for the energy** \- charges ki faster and allowed for recovering health whenever dealing damage to others


	6. Training under Master Tien 3

**Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **(A/N: Let us celebrate the finale of Tien's training with some cake, lime flavored.)**

 **Chapter 6: Training with Tien Finale: Mastery of the Kikoho**

* * *

The Gold Galaxy was rather quiet tonight and I wasn't serving too many tonight. It was just Trunks, Mai, Tien-sensei, Michiko, Hatchin, Yamcha, and Launch tonight. I laid down a second Aqua Punch for Trunks. For Tien, he prefers a Chinese Cocktail. Yamcha oddly enough likes hard vodka on the rocks. Michiko goes for the Coquito. Good Launch likes red wine, but her Bad half goes for scotch whiskey. Hatchin doesn't drink, but she does take a cranberry juice. Consider her mother, I'm not surprised she doesn't drink at all.

"Well Yamcha, how's being a mentor?" I asked pouring out more vodka.

"It's going well. Michiko's a natural with the Ki-Blast Thrust." The former bandit says with a chuckle.

"Hey Ryo, if Pan won't teach you her ultimate, I can." Michiko said with slurred speech.

Turns out it's against the rules for Masters to teach other Master's techniques, but there's a loophole in the fact that Michiko isn't a master. I calmly laugh it off now in front of everyone, but I intend to take her on it. Especially if she's got Special Beam Cannon off that tool Pan. It was all normal at the bar, and I left a bit down for not having that many people show up. The time was 10:00 p.m. when Blizzard wanted to close early for personal matter. Tien left with Launch, Yamcha left with Michiko, and Trunks left with Mai a tad intoxicated. I was alone with Hatchin.

"So what now?" She asked me.

"Well, I was going to battle it out with some stimulation at the battle arena. Since you're not liquored up, I guess you can come with." I said coolly.

Hatchin nodded and we were both off for Time Machine Station.

* * *

Trunks and Mai staggered into the Time Nest and to their rooms. While they weren't piss drunk, it was just enough to dull the senses. They would have sensed the unusual presence or saw the giant ship on the lawn. In the living room, Bulma and Chronoa spoke with a guest. An older half-japanese man in late's 30 with full jet black hair and blue eyes. He wore a combat jacket, t-shirt, blue jeans, and boots. This was a warper known and respected across the galaxy. He was Merch, or Rick Merkowsi.

(A/N: Since this story is a bit of a prequel to Anime Confessions, that's why Merch is in his late 30's here. He doesn't naturally age anyway, but still. So Merch's appearances in other fic, would definitely take place after this fic.)

"Chronoa, you called me to sell you Bardock smut?" Rick said with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yes, please! I was told you have connections and plus you're friends with Akira and Genevieve. Like me." Chronoa said pleadingly.

"It's going to cost you double." Rick said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Or maybe...you can give me a discount." Chronoa said lustfully.

Merch was stone faced and Chronoa's charm was going to get her anywhere. He was interested in her offer, but it would cost him. He was all business when making the sale. As he left Toki Toki glad to be away from the fangirl, a smile was on his face.

"If that Kai wasn't such a pervert, she might realize that she's got two Blackthorns in the henhouse." He said with a smirk. "I'd tell her, but I'd rather let things play out. Besides if those two grow strong enough, the council will be in for a loop."

* * *

It was a good night at the Battle Arena with Hatchin for we smoked our opponents. I was heading home with her and we found the apartment early. Michiko wasn't home.

"Thank kami, I got the place to myself." Hatchin said with a smile. "I can finally drink that wine I was saving."

Hatchin went to her room and returned with a bottle of red wine for me and herself a glass. She was happy just being able to connect with someone. I had only intended for one glass with her, and then it became two.

* * *

Hatchin and Ryo were on the tipsy side with the red wine bottle empty with them both having about four glasses each. Ryo and Hatchin were laughing up watching television which was airing "Ginyu Rangers: Samurai Squad".

"These poses are so damn corny." Ryo said trying and failed to hide his laughter. "And the super moves, my Dende."

"I'm almost ashamed to call out my own attacks. Almost." Hatchin said.

The two's fun was interrupted with Michiko finally returning home reeking of sex and ruffled clothes. Ryo could smell the liquor and exactly who had the pleasure of Michiko.

"I can't believe you. You had sex with Yamcha? Yamcha?! If you're going to do an Earthling, Krillin or Tien. Yamcha is Bulma's sloppy seconds for Dende's sake!" Ryo said slurring his words a little.

"I'd rather fuck him then you!" Michiko retorted.

"Are you serious? Ryo's more jacked than Yamcha." Hatchin said leering over at Ryo.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Michiko huffed going into her bedroom.

"As a man, I feel insulted for being called less than Yamcha." Ryo said getting up to go to bed.

Before Ryo could get to his room, Hatchin pulled him in for a surprise drunk kiss to which Ryo instinctively kissed back. Alcohol let loose their inhibitions that would be telling them this was a bad idea. Ryo grabbed her behind to which Hatchin let out a little yelp in surprise.

"You're so cute when you blush, Hatchin." Ryo said kissing her neck.

Hatchin let out a little moan and she returned the favor. Though they wound up passing out on the couch a few minutes later, both of their necks were covered in hickeys. Good thing, Michiko was piss drunk and wouldn't get up until the afternoon.

* * *

My head left light, but I was just glad for my healing factor clearing that up. I awoke to find I'm on the couch and Hatchin barely dressed snuggling me. She was still asleep and memories flow back of last night. We were undressing each other….but it seems we passed out before we could go any further. Still, I couldn't help to admire Hatchin's figure. In canon, she was rather skinny, but still cute as an adult. Now, she was filling out. She was closer to looking a lot like her mother in body type. If she grew her hair out and got it straightened, she'd be a paler Michiko. Hatchin finally woke up only to stare down at Ryo and realize they were both in their underwear covering in hickeys. Now Hatchin was a calm person and looked down.

"We didn't have sex, didn't we?" Hatchin asked him.

"Well morning to you too, and no." Ryo said trying not to stare.

Now Hatchin had scanned over his body and was rather impressed. Then she felt something poke her backside. Hatchin couldn't help but blush a bit before getting off of him.

"I need a cold shower….and so do you." Hatchin said trying to stare at Ryo.

Ryo scrambled for the safety of his shower completely embarrassed. Hatchin, on the other hand, wasn't all too torn up about it. She was a tad glad for the experience and was actually a bit saddened she didn't get further. Her mother basically put a wrench for any plans of hooking up with or dating anyone by scaring away any potential.

"I'd be cool with it if my mother wasn't treating me like I was still a child." Hatchin said to herself annoyed scrubbing her hair.

Then her thoughts drifted to Ryo, and there were mixed feelings. She really did find him interesting, but wasn't too sure. They were rather drunk in her heated necking.

"I need a freaking senzu bean." She said to her toweling off before going to get dressed.

* * *

I was so relieved to have that cold shower and got dressed to go out to seize the day. I didn't know what to think of what just happened. I can't really say I have romantic feelings for Hatchin because I felt more of a friendship with her. I could not have Michiko find out. I liked having my balls and I don't want to risk them getting cut off. Putting on **Trunks' CC Clothes** , I look to my sword which still doesn't have a name.

"I think I'll call you Daiuzu. That fits." I said to myself putting the sword on back.

BlackTab on my right side, I come out the door to go to the front door, but Hatchin in front of it. Oh crap. I thought she'd be mad, but she wasn't.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize. I think I may have started the kiss, but I don't I have romantic feelings for you." Hatchin said trying to gentle.

I was relieved to hear that and admitted I felt the same way about her. We even shared a good laugh.

"Oh, and one more thing." Hatchin said with a perky smile. "If you're interested in having benefits in our friendship, I'm game."

If my jaw could, it'd fall off. She winked and left the apartment. Most men would be jumping for joy, but I was more concerned of what Michiko would do to me. Then again, considering Chronoa, having some experience under my belt wouldn't be so bad. Besides, Hatchin's an adult and so am I. So, I walk along to Tien's home and knock on the door. The innocent bluenette Launch answered the door with a towel on…her head. It was a fight to keep my eyes on her eyes. I don't even think she knew she was naked.

"Oh hello Ryo, Tien's out getting breakfast so you can wait here for him." Launch said bubbly.

"All right." I said with nod coming inside.

Tien's home was a rather neat place to be and so I plop down on the couch to wait. Launch sneezes becoming her blonde half seeing me on the couch. Then she looks down to see she's not wearing a towel. I expected bullets, but than I remember she's naked. She scampered off to go get dressed and I leaned back.

"Well today's the day, I complete my training with Tien-sensei." I said to myself in thought.

Finally, Tien comes out with people apparently. People that completely caught me off-guard.

"Oh you're here, that's good. Thanks to you, I've gotten some new students. So before I teach you the Kikoho, I want you to help out with them." Tien said.

"So that's the newcomer summoned by Shernon, himself. The rumors are true, he is a cutie." A bubbly voice said to me.

I couldn't believe, but Erasa and Sharpner were Time Patrollers. Ok, how and why? Well BlackTab pings and I look over the small profile I got. Apparently, they were snatched from an alternate universe to be sold into slavery over in the world of One Piece, but we're saved and brought here. Putting the BlackTab back on my side, I get up.

"Are you sure? They don't look too combat ready." I said being a bit of a skeptic.

"They are up to snuff, I can assure that." Tien said.

"Fine with me, then." I said before my stomach growled. "But food first…Hatchin didn't cook."

"Well I bought some…" Tien said raising a bag of Spacey's.

I cut him off snatching the bag and devouring the contents. A bit of a dick move, but I was so famished. I insisted I'd pay for more, and I did only to eat most of it.

* * *

With the group out to Time Machine Station, they took to traveling to a battle arena to test these students. In the mountainous areas, Ryo readied to face off against Erasa.

"No need to hold back because this ain't my first time!" Erasa said letting loose a red-colored full-power energy wave after him.

Using an afterimage, the attack went through Ryo seemingly. Erasa thought she hit him square on, before she realized Ryo was behind him. Throwing a blast behind her, she did catch Ryo in the face.

"Ok, there's skill in you but the instinct is too basic." Ryo said to her dodging punch after punch from her. "How long have you been able to sense ki?"

"A week, why?" Erasa said as she kept trying to hit him.

Ryo caught her arm and flipped over her to the ground to restrain her.

"There's your problem. You need some more time to develop combative instincts. I've been doing this even before I was a patroller." Ryo said tightening his grip. "Your ki control is impressive though, so I will approve for Tien to teach you."

Ryo released her and she got up holding her arm in a bit of pain.

"If you really want to see combat quickly, my roommate Hatchin is training under sensei as well. So see her for extra training." Ryo said intently.

"Thanks for the advice." Erasa said sheepishly.

Sharpner came crashing down into the dirt courtesy of Tien's Kamehameha wave. Sharpner was bruised and dazed with Tien disappointed.

"This one needs more training at basic. His ki control is awful. He relies too size on his bulk." Tien said rolling his eyes.

"Well sensei, this one is somewhat decent. Ki control is quite well done for someone who hastily learnt it, but the instincts are underdeveloped. I can say she's ready to train under you, but let Hatchin back her up with some more training." Ryo remarked.

"Well Ryo says you're ready, then you're earned your apprenticeship." Tien said shaking Erasa's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Tien." Erasa said cheerfully. "I won't let you down."

Ryo walked over to Sharpner and started snickering at the beaten teenager.

"Well Sharpie, I guess you got it just as bad as the fanfics. Face down with another man beating your ass. But for me, it was Tuesday." Ryo said with a smirk.

Erasa pointed out it was really Friday, and Ryo's moment was ruined. So Tien passed on the Volleyball Fist technique to Erasa, and both the Kikoho and the Shin Kikoho to Ryo. Ryo was going to go off on a PQ, but Tien had asked him to take Erasa along. Ryo would have refused, but wanting to piss off Sharpner made him change his mind.

* * *

I was glad I didn't have to Erasa clothes, but we were in the clothing store for the past hour with her trying on different outfits. She finally settled on **Krillin's Orin Temple Gi** after I said it went well with her. I didn't really mean it, but I wanted to go out on a PQ already. At least Hatchin joined us strangely wearing **Battle Suit (Raditz)** which showed off her long legs and was rather tight-fitting.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked.

"Well Michiko bought them for me and they offer a little more Ki. That and it's clean." She said sheepishly.

I was so glad by BlackTab pretty much cleans my clothes in cyberspace. So I introduced her to Erasa and the two girls wind up in a conversation on girl topics. I stay silent mostly because I know Hatchin's past, and the girl needs friends. So I was stocking up on items for healing, stamina, and so forth from the Item Store. When I was finish, I'm accosted by Hakusa again.

"Can't you just piss off?" I asked.

"Fight me." Hakusa said calmly. "I challenge you."

Now I refused the offer not in the mood to fight her, and left her fuming. She kept persisted and I was looking for anyway to get out of her. Then I noticed Raditz standing in a shady corner, and I realized he's only here to give a PQ. Grabbing Erasa and Hatchin, I ran for him and said I was game for the mission before he could speak to tell what we had to do.

"Very well. We have to teach Kakarott a lesson to listen to his big brother." Raditz said as we all walked to Time Machine Station.

Of course, as we walked, the text box (alert on my BlackTab) appeared.

 **[PQ #03 Saiyan Blood 1-Star]**

 **Plot:**

 **Goku has refused to become an ally. He is a disgrace to all Saiyans and must be ended!**

 **Win Conditions:**

· **Defeat Piccolo/Goku**

· **Clear with Raditz's health over 50%**

· **Defeat Gohan**

 **Lose Conditions:**

· **All team HP depleted**

· **Raditz is defeated**

· **Time expires**

 **Basic Reward:**

· **300 Zeni**

· **Small Mix Capsule**

· **Your power is 5? ...Scum. (Z Soul)**

· **Don't pick on my daddy! (Z Soul)**

· **Battle Suit (Raditz)**

· **Double Sunday (Skill)**

· **Unrelenting Barrage (Skill)**

· **Kamehameha (Skill)**

I accepted and so did Erasa and Hatchin. I did ask Erasa if she was cleared for Parallel Quest and she nodded. That's good.

* * *

Once again, a crowd gather hearing Ryo was taking another mission. This time was a bit special, this was the first hero-killing mission. Some patrollers tried to avoid them with others loving to work with the villains. Trunks, Mai, Yamcha, Tien, Launch, and Michiko all gathering in the same spot. Sharpner was an unwelcome guest, but they rather him than GT Pan.

"So, Ryo's first hero killing mission…with Raditz." Tien said stoically, "And he's taking Hatchin and Erasa too."

"What a mission to start with for your first real PQ." Trunks said crossing his arms. "I hope Ryo knows what he's doing."

Nojiko showed up wanted to ask if they wanted to place their bets. Sharpner bet against Ryker hoping he'd get his ass handed to him. Only then did Michiko bet for Ryker knowing it'll be easy money made off him. She snuggled up on Yamcha asking if he brought some snacks to the show.

"Sorry babe, it was rather sudden." Yamcha said blushingly.

Trunks jerked his head looking at the two, but quickly turned back. Trunks really didn't want to pry into what they did in their alone time. That was Supreme Kai of Time's problem. The floating screen came to life showing the battle that was about to begin.

-/

 _The group were in the Pod Landing (basically the Spinach Wastelands) once again with Raditz facing off against Goku and Piccolo._

 _"Kakarott, you should have taken my offer. Now you'll suffer the consequences." Raditz said with a sneer. "Make sure to say hello to our parents in Hell!"_

 _FIGHT!_

 _"Erasa, Hatchin, go after Piccolo. Goku's mine." Ryo said before flying after Goku._

 _Goku had to tangle with both Raditz and Ryo, but Ryo swatted Raditz away to everyone's surprise._

 _"What are doing?" Raditz barked angrily._

 _"I want Goku to myself. I am fully capable of fighting him alone." Ryo said cracking his knuckles._

 _-/_

"I'll give Ryo this, he's clever. He's forcing Raditz to stay back to keep his health up to get the ultimate finish. I supposed that warping powers of his let to see how to get the ultimate finish." Trunks remarked.

"Goku's screwed, however. Didn't he fight Raditz and he was stronger than Goku at that point?" Mai asked Trunks.

"You're right. Which means Sharpner better pay up now." Trunks said with a smirk.

-/

 _Goku had fired a Super Kamehama right after Ryo, but he swatted it into the hillside which exploded from the blast. Ryo charged in letting loose a Volleyball Fist, but spiked him into the ground._

 _"Since you're on the ground, time I test this out." Ryo said flying up into the air._

 _Ryo puts his hands together by the tips of his fingers and thumbs, and zooms in on the target through the "triangle" in between his hands. Focusing his energy, he shouts, "Shin. Kiko..HO!", releasing a large yellow beam from his hands which crashed on Goku putting him in a crater._

 _"Ki!"_

 _"Ko!"_

 _"Ho!"_

 _Which every syllable, he hammered Goku with blast after blast. Watching this, Hatchin looked over at Piccolo with an evil look._

 _"Oh shit, no!" Piccolo said before Hatchin grabbed his arm._

 _She swung him around and threw him in Goku's direction with Erasa using a Full-Power Energy Wave to push him into the Tri-Beams. Goku and Piccolo were hammered with the blast until Ryo finally stopped after three solid minutes of using the Shin Kikoho a bit exhausted. He floated down to the ground panting a bit. With them defeated, Gohan crashing onto the Pod Landing stage._

 _"Leave my daddy... ALONE!" Gohan screams in anger going after Raditz._

 _"I'm fine. I just need a minute to adjust. It was my first time using it. Take on Gohan before he kills Raditiz." Ryo said leading up against a boulder._

 _"Right." Erasa said flying for Gohan with Hatchin close behind._

-/

"So, he actually used it. Not bad for his first go at it, but he really should have started with the normal Kikoho first." Tien remarked.

"This PQ is pretty much over." Michiko said. "I'm so proud of Hatchin."

Rightly so, the trio completed the quest with an A rank getting praise from Raditz who vanished into dust. Ryo had gotten 300 Zeni, **Your power is 5? ...Scum.** (Z Soul), and **Don't pick on my daddy!** (Z Soul). He sighed at the fact of getting these practically useless Z-Soul. Hatchin got her first obtained ultimate Unrelenting Barrage, Kamehameha, and the Zeni. Erasa, on the other hand, must had really good fortune. Not only did she get Zeni, but the complete Battle Suit (Raditz) set, but the ultimate Unrelenting Barrage, Double Sunday, and Kamehamaha. Sharpner had to hand over money to Nojiko to give Michiko a cut of the money.

"Now, I'm up to speed. I'll need to continue the story tomorrow." Ryo thought coming up to his friends.

"Well done." Tien remarked. "Erasa, you handled yourself well. Hatchin, you show some skill with the Kikoho. Ryo, you got skills in being a leader in a group."

"It's nothing. I just calculated out a plan." Ryo said giving the Son GrinTM. "Now that I'm up to snuff, I can continue dealing with the distortions tomorrow."

Ryo wanted to go relax afterwards, but Michiko flipped out seeing the hickey that were all over Hatchin's neck.

"Who the hell did this to you?" Michiko said crossing her arms. "And are there more of them?"

Ryo would have fly away, but he lived with her. He took off the jacket and said it was him. Launch was shocked by the amount of hickeys Ryo got all his neck and shoulders. Michiko lost it but Hatchin had her in a full nelson to restrain.

"How dare you touch my daughter! I'll make sure you're a eunuch when I've done with you!" She screamed.

Ryo calmly walked up to her glaring at her the entire time.

"First off, we didn't have sex. We were a little plastered and fooled around. That's it." Ryo said in a low tone.

Ryo got spat in the eye by Michiko, and Hatchin finally let her go to whip her around to face her. Hatchin had enough of this

"Mom, I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions! I had to be the adult for as long as I can remember. I know you want to make it up for not being there during the 10 years you were in prison, but treating me like a little kid isn't helping." Hatchin said sympathetically.

Michiko had a fist full of ki to hit Ryo, but she let is dissipate. Michiko hated to admit it, but Hatchin was right. Since finding out Hiroshi did nothing to raise Hatchin after Michiko took prison, she wanted to be a parent. However, she wound still treating her if she was a child. Now she realized she was driving Hatchin away. Looking over at her, she realized Hatchin resembled her too much for her liking.

"Hatchin…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drive you away." Michiko said. "I guess I need to remind myself that you're an adult. I still don't encourage dating your roommate."

"We're not dating." Ryo/Hatchin said.

"So what, you two friends with benefits?" Launch said innocently.

Michiko did realize Hatchin was an adult, but her maternal instincts were into overdrive. Michiko turned to Ryo ki flaring off her body absolutely enraged.

"FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS?! I'M GOING TO HAVE THE BENEFIT OF KICKING YOUR ASS!" Michiko roared.

Ryo was running away because he didn't want to die today. Michiko gave chase firing ki blast after ki blast causing tons in property damage. Hatchin sighed walking off with Erasa to give a bite for lunch.

"Michiko will tire out anyway." Hatchin thought.

After the fifth explosion, Chronoa herself came out the Time Nest to march to Time Machine Station to find Trunks.

"Who's responsible for all this damage?!" Chronoa yelled infuriated.

Everyone pointed to Yamcha, who was stuttering trying to explain it wasn't him. Technically, it was Yamcha's fault, but he didn't want her wrath on him. He needed a scapegoat and then GT Pan came into Time Machine Station.

"No wait, it was Pan! She told Michiko that Hatchin and Ryo having sex under her nose." Yamcha said desperately.

Now Chronoa was doubly furious. She wanted to his first! It was the leverage she'd have on him. Now she turned to GT Pan and screamed Pan's name. Once again, Pan was put in the hospital. She didn't even deserve it this time.

* * *

I was glad that Michiko calmed down and stopping trying to maim me. I was going to definitely kill Yamcha though as soon Michiko to done training after him. While I'll dress up as a Sabiamen for shits and giggles. So it's the night four, I was taking the night off from bartending. Michiko called us all to the table.

"Ryo, I want to apologize for trying to get you maimed by my ki. I realized now that Hatchin is capable of choosing who wants." Michiko said eyeing me intently.

I didn't like where it was going.

"I will let this physical relationship under one condition." She said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

Her condition as she said deadpanned that I had to have sex by her too! Hatchin face-faulted and I nearly fell out my chair. Hatchin went beet red.

* * *

"Mom, what the hell kind of demand is it?" Hatchin said bewildered by her request.

"I need to make sure he could please you." Michiko said slyly.

In actuality, it was really a ploy. She was hoping this would have Ryo back away from Hatchin. Michiko didn't mind them being friends, but with benefits was another story. She thought she won, but didn't expect Ryo to accept.

"Fine. I'm game." Ryo said plainly.

Michiko's sunglasses fall over her face in shock and Hatchin looked with Michiko with a look that say, "You dug your grave, now you got to lie in it."

"Well Mom, if we're sharing him….can I go first?" Hatchin said getting a water bottle.

"…..fine, whatever." Michiko said storming into her room slamming the door.

She threw herself in her bed knowing Hatchin will hold her up on this condition. Michiko wanted to scream, but she knew she'd be doing a lot more often nowadays.

"Damn it, Ryo!" Michiko thought.

In the living room, Ryo and Hatchin were laughing about the whole ficaso.

"I think she was expecting you to back down." Hatchin said taking a sip.

"I know, but the terms aren't so bad." Ryo said leaning back.

Hatchin's eyes widened looking at Ryo's smirk and she realized he was really serious on this.

"Oh dear Dende." She said under her breath.

Moments like this made Hatchin realized she really needed her own place away from her mother. Ryo, on the other hand, was inwardly nervous. He played off being confident by accepting Michiko's condition, but was completely nervous on the inside. Didn't help that he knew how to, he had no hands-on experience. But that would be fixed soon enough.

* * *

 **(A/N: We're going back to business next chapter. As for the roommate scenario, this is something that Michiko would definitely do. She has a habit of making plans that backfire when it doesn't pertain to riding scooters or escaping police. This is why Hatchin is the brains. So back to story missions, next time!)**

* * *

 **Bonus Omake – Michiko Couldn't Sleep/More GT Pan Torture/Yamcha Gets Served**

 **(A/N: This is canon for the most part.)**

Michiko was trying to sleep, but the noises was getting to her. She tried to use her pillow

over of head trying to ignore the sounds. She would go to the source, but she feared getting blasted in the face. She went out to the living room sat on the couch tiredly.

"For fuck's sake, why does Hatchin have to be so loud like me?" Michiko said flustered.

Hatchin and Ryo were all too focus on takinged each other's virginities to care about Michiko getting sleep. Outside, Dove was on the roof reading her questionable literature with her headphones on. If she wasn't listening to J-pop, she would realize that she should move. Ryo was about to have an orgasm.

" **KA!**

 **ME!**

 **HA!  
ME!**

 **HAAA!"** Ryo screamed before a giant Kamehameha blasted right through the wall into his room.

The mere force sent Dove flying off the roof, but she caught herself in the air.

"Oh my." Dove remarked. "Well it's a good thing, the walls can fix themselves." She remarked. "But I wonder where that blast went."

Over at the hospital, Pan was finally leaving it recovering from having her bones broken by Chronoa again. Yamcha was nice enough to offer to walk her home, but it was rid himself of the guilty.

"Finally, I'm back to one hundred and that is totally tubula…" Pan said getting hammered by Ryo's orgasm powered Kamehameha.

Her bones broken and her body brunt, she weakly crawled back into the hospital. Behind her was Yamcha, who got a serving a karma. The nurse was floored to see Pan and Yamcha.

"Let me guess, another Sabiaman?" The nurse asked dryly only getting a pained groan from Yamcha.


	7. Saiyan Invasion!

**(A/N: Cue opening theme! Yes, I've decided to give my fanfiction an opening and ending theme once again. This idea was abandoned during Steven Universe Blackthorned's production, but I'm bringing it back for my ongoing fanfiction.)**

* * *

 **Limit Break X Survivor (Blackthorn variant)**

 ** _Get excited, let's go back in time._**

 ** _A new adventure lies on ahead_**

 ** _And I'll hold it in my hand._**

 ** _I just want meet my heroes._**

 ** _Move as fast as the speed of sound._**

 ** _I'll get my satisfaction._**

 ** _(Woo-hoo) My blood deep inside…_**

 ** _(Woo-hoo) is burning again!_**

 ** _My body feels ready as I am coming down (Let's fight on!)_**

 ** _(Woo-hoo) It's time to kick some ass!_**

 ** _It's time to throw down again._**

 ** _We must go and face history's foes today._**

 ** _The door of times has been open._**

 ** _To the battleground we must walk._**

 ** _The time has come to fight and_**

 ** _Completely shatter our limits._**

 ** _We need to look up to the sky_**

 ** _And embrace this clear starlight._**

 ** _I'm getting stronger, I'll sing a song._**

 ** _The time has come to shatters these walls._**

 ** _With these new powers,_**

 ** _I will beat the mightiest of gods!_**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **(A/N: To those excepting Michiko/Ryo/Hatchin, it's not happening. For one thing, that was just Ryo trolling her. For one thing, I prefer to keep Michiko with Yamcha.)**

 **Chapter 7: Ryo vs the Saiyans/Sabiamen**

* * *

The morning air was perfect for Soon and he was itching to fight. It was four in the morning as the Namek flew around Toki Toki thinking of who he could face in match at the Battle Stimulator. However, the thought of Ryo came to mind and he turned in the other direction.

"Ryder's gotten stronger, and I need him to test my limits." Soon said to himself.

Landing on the residential areas, he asked around on where Ryo was holed up. He found himself at Dove's apartment building.

"The Kienzan Arms. Tch. What a fangirl." Soon said floating up peeping through the windows hoping to find Ryo.

He found him asleep with Hatchin cuddling him. Soon rolled his eyes glad it wasn't Nojiko at least. Soon tapped on the window, but it was Ryo's BlackTab that roused Ryo from slumber.

* * *

Last night was amazing, and I had a smirk on my face getting up. Hatchin looked so peaceful asleep, but I look over to see Soon at my window. Getting on my boxers, I came up to the window to open it.

"Soon? Why are you here?" I said casually.

"I need to spar with you. I heard you completed your training with Tien." Soon said with a smile. "Congrats on that by the way."

"Ok, I'm game for a spar. Let me shower and eat something real quick." I said looking over at Hatchin.

"I'll wait on the roof." Soon said bluntly.

He floated up to the roof, and I closed the window. I woke up Hatchin and she got up with messy bed hair.

"Morning, Ryo." She said getting up to stretch.

I really did a number on Hatchin last night with she having bite marks on her necks and breasts and light red handprints on her behind. I had a few bite marks on my neck myself. Hatchin and I quickly shower together before getting dressed for the day. Today, I opted to wear **Piccolo's Clothing sans the cape** just for the spar. Going into the kitchen, I find Hatchin wearing **Videl's Clothes** to which I'd question how she got those. However, her in those shorts make me decide not to care. I ate my breakfast, put Daiuzu on my back, and go up to the roof. We have a bit of a staredown getting into our stances to fight.

Soon cracked his neck and said, "Īkagen'ni shite. Watashitachi no ken ga hanashi o shite mimashou. (Come on. Let's have our fists go the talking.)"

I cracked my knuckles and said, "Watashi wa anata no tame ni sore o kantan ni shimasen. (I will not make it easy for you.)"

* * *

A gentle breeze blew through as the air as the two started their throwdown. Ryo's leg catching Soon's fist causing a shockwave that rudely woke those still sleeping. Sharpner was having a really good dream to shaken up out of his dream. He bolted outside to find Soon and Ryo in a tense mid-air clash. Both we're not letting up, but none of their fist or feet had hit the other yet.

"He's gotten faster, the bastard!" Soon/Ryo thought at the same time. "Well, he won't expect this!"

"Kaio-ken times x3/x10!" Ryo/Soon yelled enveloped their bodies in red ki.

Ryo had shoved his knee into Soon's chest while Soon elbowed Ryo's stomach. Their Kaio-kens broke at impact as they both screamed out in absolute pain. Of course, Ryo was more pain than him.

"Hey Soon…" Ryo said coughing up a bit of blood.

"What?" Soon asked. "You giving up?"

Ryo took a deep breath and breathed a column of ki-laced fire after him catching Soon by surprise scorching him a little. Soon only smirked clapping for him landing on the roof of another apartment building.

"Well played. But you're not the only one who use heat in their attacks!" Soon said. "I'm been saving this for the occasion."

Soon outstretches his arms focusing his ki which caused the water inside his arms to heat up and boil. Outwardly, this made his arms shoot out steam and have a more reddish color. Erasa and many others were watching intently to see what was Soon planning. Then he used Instant Transmission to vanish, spooking Ryo.

"Joke's on you, you've taught me Instant Transmission." Ryo shouted out.

Ryo was sweating realizing that Soon has definitely suppressed his ki to hide. A green ki blast came from behind to which Ryo faced to swat away, falling for the distraction.

"Mystic Gomu no Boiling Bullet!" Soon yelled out.

Soon took his left arm rotating it and leapt out of the hiding spot to charge the attack. He used the ki blast to distract Ryo. When Ryo turned around, he got a face full of Soon's rotating boiling hot fist. The impact alone get Ryo through someone's apartment building in the direction of the hospital.

Pan and Yamcha were leaving the hospital after getting hurt by Ryo's Kamehameha "accident" from last night. The two were happy to be out of the hospital. They sensed and saw Ryo about to crash where they were stand and rolled out of the way letting Ryo crash into the pavement. Soon was floating over them arms crossed.

"I think I may have gotten carried away there." Soon said with a sweatdrop.

Then Ryo proceeded to get up with the burns on his face hastily healing. He unsheathed Daiuzu and steeled himself.

"I hope you can use your arms as swords, Soon." Ryo said leaping to clash with him using his sword.

"Acutally, I can. I didn't exactly take things from only Luffy's library." Soon said with arms glowing once again. "Mutoryu!"

Soon was used his own arms as swords to engage a mid-air sword fight with Ryo which went on for half an hour. In the end, both crashed back onto the roof of Dove's apartment building completely exhausted from their spar. Of course, there was tons of property damage around the area. Nobody dare report it though mostly due to people fearing Soon's father and the wrath of Chronoa.

"Okay, we took it too far. But damn, you were a good warm up." Ryo said getting up. "You should really started a school for teaching Majins and Namekians. You'd make a killing."

"You know, I was considering it. Tou-san thinks the techniques a little silly though." Soon said with a chuckle. "Until I caught him my Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun the other day."

"I guess Piccolo didn't dodge." Ryo said helping Soon up.

"But how do you heal so quickly? It was like every blow I hit you with, you were slowly healing up." Soon stated.

"That's my secret." Ryo said laying a hand on the generator.

Absorbing some electricity from inside it, he fully rejuvenated himself. Now, he was ready to go off for work.

"Sorry about ruining your gear." Ryo said sheepishly.

"No sweat, I have twenty of them home." Soon said with a smirk. "Later."

Using Instant Transmission, Soon was gone leaving Ryo alone.

* * *

I arrived at the Time Nest twenty minutes after the time I aimed to be there for mostly due to stocking up on items for the battle. Now, I had changed clothes to wear the **Battle Suit (Bardock)** for this mission. I found Trunks, Mai, Bulma, and Chronoa waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, I had a morning spar with Soon to get my strength up." I said awkwardly.

"All forgiven! You look hunky in that battle armor." Chronoa swooned.

I knew wearing Bardock's armor would get her into fangirl mode and everyone else rolled their eyes. I asked what the mission and we entered the Hall of Time. Trunks grabbed up the Scroll of Eternity to show us the distortion.

* * *

This is really Mai and Bulma's first time witnessing peering into the Scroll of Eternity. Chronoa had to explain gazing into it jets them up from being a mere mortal to warper status.

"Every patroller here has at least gazed into it at least once before they're officially called Patrollers." Chronoa said to Mai and Bulma. "But not this one. So brace yourselves."

Mai and Bulma nodded and the scroll was opened to show the distortion.

 _Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo all lying on the ground…dead. Gohan and Krillin were also dead, in the Mountains. A group of Saibamen all gathered together, cackling together, with the evil aura that had been over Raditz all over them as well. The Saibamen looked to the sky to see Goku, battle scarred and tired looking above. "Damn!" he yelled. Behind him, Great Apes, Vegeta and Nappa, flew after him, also surrounded by the evil aura. Goku went to the ground, exhausted then let out a mighty cry as he activated the Kaioken. "And you just revived as well," Vegeta said with no mercy. The warrior flew at the transformed Saiyans, dodging Great Ape Vegeta's first punch, only to barely block his second. The giant fist sent Goku flying back, and the exhausted Goku's Kaioken dissipated as he floated to the ground and landed on one knee. The Great Apes stomped closer to him…_

"Only there's one problem. If Piccolo's dead by who I assume is Nappa, why hasn't Vegeta killed him?" Bulma asked confused.

"The evil aura is manipulating them to prevent that, Bulma." Ryo said to her.

"History's being screwed over, so I need you to fix it." Trunks told Ryo.

Ryo readjusted his BlackTab to keep it clipped to his side, put Daiuzu over his back, and put the World Tournament Anncr. Sunglasses on his face.

"I'm ready to go." Ryo said taking the scroll being surround my temporal energy. "Later."

He vanished to arrive to on Earth in the Age of 762. He still had a hard time getting used to the system.

-AGE: 762-

Tien elbowed a Saibaman back and Yamcha yelled, "Ka…me…ha…me…haah!" only for his attack to miss while the invading Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta watched with slasher smiles on their faces. Saibamen surrounded the two humans, the dark aura showing around them as the creatures cackled at their victims. Suddenly, a bright light filled the sky, Tien, Yamcha, and the Saibamen looked up as Ryo dropped down from the light adjusting his shades.

 ** _It was go time!_**

* * *

"Who are you? Are you an ally? You look strong, but I suggest you stay back," Tien warned Ryo. "And what's with the armor?"

"Sorry, sen—I mean Tien, can't explain. I'd rather fight these Sabiamen." Ryo told him grabbed a Sabiamen and snapping his neck. Krillin kicked a Saibaman back into a pile of rocks and got closer to Ryo, "See those guys over there with the huge powers? Well, we're gonna have to fight them."

Ryo looked up at Nappa and Vegeta to blatantly roll his eyes at them while firing a Big Bang Attack at a heap of Sabiamen.

"That's right. Fighting these little guys isn't the end." Piccolo blasted a Saibaman back with Ryo crushing his head in. "Leave them be. If we lose, the Earth is done for anyway. If that happens, there's nowhere to run," Piccolo said; gazing over Ryo, "Go fight them if you really want."

"Dumbass only had a power of 4,000 and Prince Douchebag had 18,000. I'm already stronger than them combined. So Sabiamen are no sweat!" Ryo said to Piccolo with a smirk.

"Another weakling isn't going to make any difference," Nappa yelled.

Vegeta also taunted Ryo, "If possible, please try not to bore us. I will commend you for figuring out our powers levels, but I doubt you compare."

"Maybe, but I'm taller than you, Prince Shrimp." Ryo taunted.

Nappa broke into a bit of laughter only Vegeta to kick him in the reproductive organs. Vegeta fumed glaring at Ryo who flipped him off while tearing a Sabiamen's head off.

 _Back at the Time Nest, they were watching the fight play out. Chronoa was in stitches over Ryo's taunting of Vegeta. Bulma wasn't assumed, Trunks was rolling his eyes, and Mai was slightly amused._

 _"Prince Shrimp, though?" Chronoa said chuckling._

 _"Don't make fun of my husband/father!" Bulma/Trunks yelled at Chronoa._

Ryo was slashing away at the Sabiamen going in a tornado to trap a bunch of them.

 _"The Saibamen of this history…they're just stronger… and there are more of them…" Trunks told Ryo from the Time Nest, "Saibamen… Just reduce the number of Saibamen!"_

"I think that was obvious, Trunks." Ryo said grabbing a Sabiamen and throwing it after Vegeta.

Vegeta blew it up of course, but splattered the guts all over him which got a laugh out of Ryo. Ryo tore through Sabiamen with his sword with a ton of Slashing Slashes to which made Trunks proud. He was mostly protecting Krillin and Gohan. He damn well knew Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu were goners. Ryo was actually counting down to where they were going to die and soon enough a giant explosion nearby killed them all.

"DAMN IT! TIEN! YAMCHA! CHIAOTZU! THEY'RE DEAD!" Krillin screamed in frustration.

"We'll bring them back with the Dragon Balls, like always." Ryo said bluntly. "At this point, death has no meaning."

 _"I'd asked if you were okay, but I have another question. When did you became so jaded?" Trunks asked Ryo._

Ryo was flying for the corpses and he responded to Trunks telepathically saying, "I've seen this all before, and plus Dragon Balls. At the current point (in the future), they are our mundane solution."

 _"Wow…that's just cold." Mai said to Ryo._

Ryo descended on the bodies as Vegeta up and asked if they could remove the trash of the battlefield. Now that irked Ryo. His master, Tien, was among the dead. Ryo decided to screw history and wipe this smirk out of his face. Leaping up into the say, he made it rain ki blasts on the Sabiamen, Tennenmen, and Jinkoumen killing them all without a word. Despite this, canon went on and Piccolo died next.

 _"Ryo, you need to defend Krillin and Gohan until Goku arrives." Trunks said to Ryo. "Be careful though, I sense an evil power on Nappa."_

* * *

I was waiting for that and a real sick smile came up on my face that creeped Gohan and Krillin. I got in front of him, and spat a loogie on Nappa's face. I was daring him to focus on me and me alone.

"How dare you mark me with your dribble, you bastard!" Nappa roared powering up.

I stayed silent and gestured him to come. He began to run at me, and I stood still. As soon as he got close enough, I flipped on the Kaio-ken x3 and lodged my knee into his stomach sending the Saiyan back a few steps.

"Impossible!" Nappa said clutching the spot I kicked him in.

"I'm sorry, but that word is taboo for me." I said kicking him up into the air.

Vanishing from the ground, I'm right on top of Nappa.

"This is for Tien!" I yelled.

I took a page out of Perfect Cell, using my arm to chop the Saiyan's spine in two. Trunks called me asking what the hell did I just do, and I mentally told that I knew all the changes I would make be rewritten once the distortion's gone. Right then and there, Goku arrived. Fitting. Vegeta flew over to a mountain and assumed a fighting stance as the evil aura surrounded him.

"I think I overtrained for this before because this is becoming easier." I said as I watched Goku power up.

"Ugh…!" Nappa yelled as he looked at Ryo who stomped on his head. "Damn you!"

I just kept stomping on him even when Vegeta confronted Goku.

"What the heck are you doing here, Kakarot…? Don't tell me you came here to make some pathetic joke about beating us or something." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

Goku glared at Vegeta as he said, "Piccolo… Tien… Y-Yamcha… Chiaotzu… And Kami…"

Goku's energy soared and Vegeta said, "His power level is rising…!"

"I am not… going to let you get away with this…!" Goku yelled as he slammed his foot into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta quickly countered by blasting him back.

The fight was on again, and I wondering if I should try going higher than x3 Kaio-ken. Considering Vegeta's growing power, I figured why not. If Soon can go x10, so can I.

"Kaio-ken x10!" I shouted out pumping up my body with new energy.

"Kaio-what?" Vegeta said I answered with a fist to his jaw.

Goku and I were taking on Vegeta together. I noticed Goku and Vegeta were a lot more even this time around. Vegeta still had the edge, but Goku gave a much better fight. Then I realized that by clipping Nappa early, Goku's in a better state to fight. We drove Vegeta to where he went up into the air and prepared the Galick Gun. To perform a Kamehameha alongside Goku in this epic clash of powers was completely breathtaking. I fegin struggle just to let the moment last a little longer before flaring up the Kaio-ken with Goku.

Now I only doubled with the Kaio-ken mostly due to the constant abuse of it was messing with my stamina. And considering I was a stamina freak, that's saying something.

"Damn it, I can't fall like this. I need a pick me up." I said to myself helping up an equally exhausted Goku.

"Bastards!" The Prince of Saiyans flew down and glared at us, "I-in that case… I guess I'll just have to become the Mighty Oozaru!" Vegeta summoned energy into his hand and then threw it into the sky.

"W-what?!" Goku yelled in confusion.

"Well shit." I said blankly.

Vegeta grasped his hands and yelled, "Power Ball!" The energy in the sky exploded and when the energy dissipated, Ryo and Goku saw that Vegeta was indeed a Great Ape!

"Aw crap!" Goku yelled in shock.

Great Ape Vegeta howled with laughter saying, "Too bad, you don't have your tail, Kakarot! This is the end for you!"

I had to think of something, but my BlackTab came to the recuse by teleporting me and Goku some distance away to avoid being squished. Vegeta was explaining how the Oozaru form multiplies power and Goku was going through his realization he killed his grandfather.

"Goku, we're both drained to the sticks. I have an idea, but I need to stay back once you play your part. I need you to blast Vegeta in the eye or Solar Flare him. I'll attack him after then once back away. Krillin will show up to slice this asshole's tail. I sense him." I said with a heavy breath.

Using the healing capsule, I need myself back up to full strength and Zenkai rears it's good for me. I nodded with Goku and broke for the plan.

"Vegeta, over here. I got a present for you!" Goku yelled out standing out in the open on one of the cliffs.

"What?" Oozaru Vegeta said about to grab.

"Solar Flare!" Goku said blinding Vegeta with the shining light.

Good thing, I was wearing shades! Vegeta screamed out and said something familiar.

"AAAAH. My eyes! Oh God, it's like walking in on Frieza in the shower. Wait a minute, Frieza's always naked — AAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Oozaru Vegeta screamed out.

I swear I could hear Bulma laughing her head off over this.

I would laugh, but I had a job to do. I flew up into the air a couple of feet above Vegeta, flaring my Kaio-ken x10. Now Vegeta's form multiplies his power level to about 180,000. If my plan worked, I was going to multiply my power by about 5 million and it was going to hurt like hell. I made a window with my palms.

"Shin! KIKOHO!" I screamed firing the Kikoho downwards at Vegeta.

Now the Shin Kikoho multiple is about x500 already, so it put the mighty ape in a crater in immense pain. I fired another one and another. I didn't let up at all.

* * *

 _"Ryoshiro is either a genius or completely insane." Bulma said watching this display. "Or both."_

 _"Combining the Kaio-ken and the Shin Kikoho is actually brilliant due the Kaio-ken being a good stamina buffer. Brilliant but highly dangerous." Chronoa said worriedly. "I don't want him to die."_

 _They watched Ryo pound Vegeta with at least 30 Kikoho each slightly weaker than the last. To their horror, the form breaks and Ryo hits the dirt completely exhausted._

 _"Damn it, Ryo! Don't die on me, you're the only real friend I have!" Trunks exclaimed._

 _Chronoa looked insulted at first, but realized she and him had a complicated friendship._

The pain for Ryo was unbearable and agonizing all over his body. He didn't even have the strength to stand and it only got worse that Oozaru Vegeta scooped him up crushing the life out of him.

"Oh dear Dende, it hurts!" Ryo screamed.

"Your little stunt hurt a lot, so how about I shatter your ribs in return?" O. Vegeta said crushing harder.

However, the BlackTab became his Dues ex Machina stabbing Vegeta's left hand which allowed Ryo to siphon off Vegeta's bio-electricity for him to heal. In pain, Vegeta released Ryo and he meet a soft pile of rocks.

"Really wish we were back at the other wastelands, I could have landed on the damn corpses." Ryo said staggering to his feet. "Trunks, do you read?"

 _"Ryo, you're all right! You had us all worried! How did you get out of that scrap?" Trunks asked from the Time Nest_

"The universe decided I can't die today." Ryo said with a chuckle. "And by now, Vegeta's tail should be cut."

Right on the money, the injury was distracting Vegeta for long enough for Krillin to slashed Vegeta's tail to revert him back to his normal.

"You know baldy, I got only one thing to stay to you. Bitch slap!" Vegeta roared.

"Oh snap!" Krillin said before slapped into the dirt.

Ryo watched Goku and Vegeta give it their all in the gruel throwing of punches and kicks that they were too slow to dodge.

 _"Ryo, do you have the strength to keep going?" Trunks asked worriedly._

The Z-Soul had finally fully charged his ki and Ryo smiled ready for action. Vegeta had been gaining the upper hand with Goku injured from the stray Kikoho from Ryo.

"Now Kakarotto, we'll end things!" Vegeta said darkly.

"Kamehameha!" Ryo screamed out firing a Kamehameha to propel his body at Vegeta.

The attack had rammed Ryo's head into Vegeta's stomach to knock the wind out of him.

* * *

I think that did the trick because Vegeta called for space rod crawling to his ship to get away. I snagged the sword before Krillin could get it and went up to Vegeta. I dropped the blade, and kicked him into the pod.

"Later, shrimpy. I'll have to kick your ass next time. Enjoy Ghost Nappa." I said calmly.

The pod took off and Krillin was raving about me letting him go.

"Krillin, trust me. Vegeta's not evil, he's just a dick. Redemption for even him is possible." I said walking away. "And I'm out of there."

"Thanks for help and sparing Vegeta. I really wanted to fight him again." Goku said exhausted. "But we didn't catch your name?"

"That's not important, just a guy doing his job." I said before fading into the light.

I felt the full weight of the four missions I just did which were completely taxing. The screen came up with my rankings for each one.

Infestation! Saibamen Scourge – B Rank

Arrival of the Saiyan Warriors – A Rank

Power X10! Vegeta Transforms – A Rank

Prince's Pride! Limit Battle – A Rank

All and all, I pretty good mission. Arriving back in the Hall of Time, I get glomped by Chronoa while Bulma completely tongue-lashed me for being so reckless.

"Got to give it to you, you really did well. Though you did it a little more directly." Trunks said as Chronoa gets off of me.

"Please don't do anything crazy like that again." Chronoa said to me. "Your performance was amazing, but also completely reckless. At least once the Scrolls of Eternity, they'll be fixed."

"I fear these distortions by be the work of warpers." Trunks said to her. "Best bet, I could think of considering the Order of Reality's membership."

Now I knew about the council and disliked them as much as the next warper. However, I knew exactly who was were the real culprits, but I couldn't say that to them.

"I don't think so." I say to them. "The Order are apatheic, but even they wouldn't screw with the timeline. It would not beneifit them at all, only screw them over."

"Ryo's right, I sense two time travelers with a strange energy and they're messing with the flow of time." Chronoa said crossing her arms.

"Towa and Mira…" I thought. "Never liked Mira at all."

"Either way, I'm proud of all of you. You all did well." Chronoa said with a smirk.

I was paid my cash payment and I left the Time Nest. I had a feeling Chronoa would visit to pay me in full later on.

* * *

-An hour later-

Afternoon in Toki Toki was the busiest time of day, especially with new mentors making the rounds. Tien and Yamcha were sitting with Launch, Michiko, and Hatchin having lunch in the Industrial Sector. Hatchin completed her training with Tien fully mastering the Shin Kikoho. It was a jovial affair when Krillin finally arrived on the scene.

"Yo, Krillin! Supreme Kai of Time called you up to mentor?" Yamcha asked putting down his soda.

"Not just me, Vegeta as well. Apparently, she told me she wanted me to look of this Ryo. Says he has potential and wants me to mentor him." Krillin said quizzically.

"Well you found their roommates and soon to be former sensei." Tien remarked pointing over to Michiko and Hatchin.

"So you trained him, Tien?" Krillin said looking over. "Figured Yamcha would get to him first. But, what's Ryo like?"

Yamcha scoffed.

"The guy's a Saiyan sponge. His mimicry is actually rather frightening." Tien remarked. "And he's a bit reckless."

"Reckless?" Krillin asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear what happened. Apparently, he used the Kaio-ken and Shin Kikoho at the same time on Vegeta in his Oozaru form about a whopping thirty times." Yamcha said impressed. "After he crippled Nappa."

Krillin was in disbelief over this asking how was he was still able to fight. They all shrugged and Krillin asked where Ryo was.

"I don't know if he's home. I've been out training about, but considering how wrecked people say he was. He's probably home." Hatchin said getting up. "I'll take you there."

Hatchin took off flying with Krillin close behind. However, Vegeta had already arrived at the Kienzan Apartments for him. Vegeta had agreed to mentor Patrollers to test out the bunch of Saiyans that were popping up there. However, he was looking for Ryo to be his first student after hearing about his little stunt with the past version of him. He was angry, but at the same time shocked to hear he wasn't a Super Saiyan yet. Vegeta wanted to train him and was now at the door to the apartment knocking on the door. Ryo answered in a hoodie and shorts spooked to see Vegeta at his door.

"Can I help you?" Ryo asked.

"No, but I can help you. I, Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, wants to make you his pupil." Vegeta said with a smirk. "You got potential I want to mold."

Ryo remembered that Krillin would be available by now, and right on time Hatchin and Krillin arrive at the apartment.

"Vegeta, no offense. I want to train under you, but I got an order to things in how I want to go. So I want going to look for Krillin." Ryo said sheepishly.

Vegeta didn't take this well grabbing Ryo by the collar asking why go for the weakling first. Ryo made up excuse that he wanted to build up skills and become a Super Saiyan before going to him. Ryo was mostly playing to Vegeta's ego and it worked.

"I don't care if you are the Prince of Saiyans, release him!" Hatchin said taking a fighting stance. "Or I'll kick your ass."

Krillin was slackjawed taking a step back, and Vegeta released Ryo. Vegeta turning Super Saiyan didn't deter Hatchin from wanting to fight leading her to powering up herself. Now currently, she was no match for Vegeta, but she didn't know this. Vegeta had his smug smirk wider than before.

"You've got some nerve to challenge me, especially a human female. You're barely stronger than me when I first landed on Earth. I'll make you my second student after Ryo, but you need to get stronger." He said leaving the building.

"Hatchin, you do know Vegeta is one of the top tier badasses right? He'd grind you to paste." Ryo said worriedly. "No joke."

"Well then, I'll need to get stronger than." Hatchin said determined. "Mr. Krillin, could I train under you with Ryo?"

"If it's okay with Ryo, I see no problem." Krillin remarked looking over to Ryo.

"It's cool. He makes for a good sparring partner." Ryo remarked. "I'll be ready for training in about an hour or so. I need a bit of fast."

"Then it's official." Krillin remarked. "Welcome to the New Turtle School. I'll take your initiation test whenever you're ready. I'll be staying in the residential area part time."

He left with Hatchin and Ryo headed back inside closing the door. Ryo would have went right away if he hadn't sensed Chrona in his apartment. Closing the door, he opened his room to find her in his room waiting for him. She was smirking.

"Must be hard living in an apartment with two girls who you can't touch." Chronoa teased.

Ryo laughed at this.

"If you think you're going to take advantage of my innocence, which died a long time ago. As for my virginity, I lost it with Hatchin just last night. Ask Michiko because we went on all right." He said leaning in.

Now Chronoa was more of a dominant person in the bedroom mostly due to the inexperienced Trunks being her only lay, and was caught off-guard by Ryo. Ryo was wanting to pay her back for grinding on him his first night here, and Chrona realized she was going to get bent.

"Hold on, just a minute. I think we should save this for another time." Chronoa said with a sweatdrop out her face. "I…uh…need to check on the scrolls on the Time Nest."

"Sheepish, Pērutokai?" Ryo asked.

Chronoa teleported out of the room leaving Ryo to break out into laughter. He would have been all for going at her, but seeing her flustered about it was just as joyous. Elsewhere, Trunks had a sudden urge to take a smirk from the Vegeta School of Smugness. Chronoa teleported out of Ryo's apartment back to her room in the Time Nest blushing and flustered.

"I was foolish to think I could approach him like Trunks." Chronoa said blushing. "He was so in control. He made me feel small too."

This display had turned on the Kai, but made her very nervous. She never dealt with an experienced **male** before. It was rather embarrassing. She wanted to act first, but suddenly felt uncomfortable wanting to push it for later.

"Damn it, I'm over 65 million years of age, and I'm more flustered than a Saiyan who's probably not even 25 yet!" Chronoa said flustered.

Chronoa wished she could just alter her size, but she realized that warpers can manipulate their appearance with warping energy. Problem was that she had no idea how to use it, so she had to contact a certain businessman.

* * *

I had a good laugh seeing Chronoa so flustered. I had to admit it was entertaining to see. Now I was walking in the residential area to start training with Krillin-sensei. To train under the New Turtle School, I decided to wear Ultimate Turtle Hermit Costume with colors of orange and black. Krillin's house was a replica of Kame House which I found humorous. Even cooler was my BlackTab was softly playing Kai's Kame House theme. I knocked on the door and I was greeted by Marron who was a bit older to about probably eleven. From the look on her, I could see she was developing herself to become a fighter. She told me Krillin was waiting for me at Time Machine Station to which I take to the air.

"Kid, keep up your training. You're getting there!" I said mid-air before flying off for Time Machine Station.

Landing in Time Machine Station, I find Krillin with Hatchin who's in the Turtle School gi again.

"So you're early, that's good. I'm rearing to see how strong you are." Krillin remarked.

Now Krillin's training area (and arena of choice) was Kami's Lookout, and I was ready to fight Krillin. Hatchin was spectating.

"Now don't hold anything back at all!" Krillin said readying himself to fight.

* * *

Krillin would up regretting those words as it dawned on him that Ryo was a Saiyan. Ryo vanished and Krillin expected him to get attacked from behind. Instead, Ryo punched him head on while reappearing in front of his face. There a brief skirmish, but Krillin called it off early after Ryo gave him an Orin Combo despite not being taught it from him. They returned to Toki Toki with Krillin rather impressed.

"Not bad, you already have the Orin Combo down and I haven't even taught it to you." Krillin said.

"Well I saw you do it when I fought you in PQs, and I liked it so much that I was trying to mimic it." Ryo said giving a nervous Son Grin. "First time I ever pulled it off perfectly."

That was a lie. When Ryo still had the game, Orin Combo was a coveted and personal favorite move. So much so, that he could perform it even before getting the skills zapped into him.

"I guess that means I don't really have anything to teach you on that regard. I can pass on some tips on it to give it some real kick." Krillin mused. "You're showing promise. That's for sure."

So Ryo wound up getting tips on the Orin Combo, leading to all and all, a productive day in Toki Toki.

* * *

-Ruined City, Unknown PQ Timeline-

Many people would consider the scenario ironic. The hunters becoming the hunted. Predator now prey. Well not in this case. Android 18 was running through the city streets hiding. She was having fun with her brother tormenting the city. Then **they** came. In a flash, they utterly destroyed Android 17 and easily showed they could kill 18 if they wanted too. Didn't help that **they** killed Trunks for no reason. Now 18 was the victim of the game of being hunted. She wanted to cry and curl up into ball. She hid inside one of the capsule homes hoping they wouldn't find her. Too bad, they had scouters that could track. The door was blasted open.

"Don't bother run, you icy bitch. You are surrounded." One of them entering the house along with the rest.

Her tormentors: a Saiyan, a Frieza's race clansmen, and a female Majin. The Saiyan was about as all as the android with skin the color of sand and red hair. The Frieza's race clansmen had colored akin to Cooler. The female Majin had eyes similar to Super Buu/Kid Buu, her tendrils being short hair for her, and pink skin. They all wore the **Crystal Battle Suit** sports terrifying smiles. They were clearly enjoying themselves. Yes, these were Time Patrollers, but they're weren't exactly heroic. By all means not all patrollers were heroic, but Taoreta the Saiyan, Jigoku Shimo the Ice-Jin, and Shadlyn were flat out sociopaths who **never** should have been made patrollers.

"Look at you, terrified of us." Jigoku said gleefully. "Just a minute ago, you were an icy bitch."

"You killed my brother and Trunks, you bastard!" 18 said ready to fight again.

However, Shadlyn vanished before appearing behind her to shove her fist into her punch sending 18 onto the ground on all fours.

"Bastards! We are protecting time from you!" Shadlyn remarked. "Now we should kill you, but I think we'll have "fun" with you instead."

18 struggled to her feet backed up against the wall.

"Now it's obvious you can't run from us or fight us. Now, you will do as we say." Taoreta said cracking her knuckles. "Lest you want to be in a worse state than your brother. Now, we gave you an order and you're going to do it."

Android 18 was crying as she slowly removed her jacket before getting to the rest of clothes. The three patrollers were licking their lips.

"You'd better swallow." Shadlyn said lewdly making a gesture.

The less said about what happened next, the better.

* * *

(A/N: This one was long, and my mistake was combining four story missions in one chapter. It really should be two at least to length and make it easier for me. So once again, there will be focus on training. Unlike Tien, these will go rather quicker. Mostly due to me (and Ryo) training under them in the game. Originally, I was going to write a lemon instead of Chronoa getting flustered. However, I realized that Chronoa (despite being so old) would really have little idea on how to deal with Ryo. As for the horrifying ending…well these three have been in mind since the beginning of this fanfic's inception. They have a role to play….soon.)

Ending Theme: Mi-Ra-I (Future) by RUN&GUN (The shortened one used for Sonic X Ending 1)

If I could animate scenes for it, it'd be similar to Ending 1 of Sonic X. It'd be Trunks watching TV, though.

* * *

Bonus Omake: Ryo's leaving his mark on everything! :3 (It had to be done!)

Nighttime came over Toki Toki. After a long video chat with Merch, Chronoa was ready to deal with Ryo and so she invited him over. Ryo walked up to her room with was closed and knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Chronoa said sweetly.

Ryo enters to find Chronoa completely different. The short youthful Kai was replaced with a beautiful taller older adult Kai with a scruffier hairdo. She was wearing just a simple red bra and panties laying back on her giant queen-styled bed.

"Holy shit." Ryo said completely slackjawed.

"Merch showed me how to use warping energy to shapeshift and I have an adult form." Chronoa said with a wink. "And you wore the Bardock armor like I asked."

Ryo was given a Goku wig and he looked at Chronoa with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously, you want me to dress up as Bardock?" Ryo asked annoyed.

"If you do, I'll owe you at least five favors that you can call whenever you want." Chronoa said sweetly.

Ryo put on the wig and gave his best impression of Bardock, which was the Team Four Version.

"You better swallow." Ryo said giving his impression of Bardock.

While the two were engaged in steamy roleplay sex, a distortion was occurring in history. This time, not by Towa or Mira, but by Ryo's residual warper energy he left all the over on the scroll. What's the change to history? Well…

 _Age 732 (shortly after the battle)_

 _Vegeta was leaving Earth in his Space Pod badly beaten. He felt humiliated by being soundly forced to retreat. However, he was glad Nappa was killed. He hated the idiot._

 _"At least it can't get any worse." Vegeta said weakly._

 _"Vegeta... Vegeeeeetaaaaa..."_

 _"What?" Vegeta said._

 _Nappa appeared in front of him with skin completely grey and with a perky smile. Vegeta was wondering how…and then Nappa said it._

 _"I'mhauntingyou!" **Ghost Nappa** said excitedly._

 _Vegeta's screams of "NOOOOOO!" could be heard across the galaxy, space, and time itself._

Too bad Chronoa was too distracted getting a pounding. *wink*

(A/N: To you fans, Chronoa happened to have a design for an adult form. It's on the Dragon Ball Wiki, go look it up. )


	8. Turtle Schooling

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

* * *

 **Limit Break X Survivor (Blackthorn variant)**

 ** _Get excited, let's go back in time._**

 ** _A new adventure lies on ahead_**

 ** _And I'll hold it in my hand._**

 ** _I just want meet my heroes._**

 ** _Move as fast as the speed of sound._**

 ** _I'll get my satisfaction._**

 ** _(Woo-hoo) My blood deep inside…_**

 ** _(Woo-hoo) is burning again!_**

 ** _My body feels ready as I am coming down (Let's fight on!)_**

 ** _(Woo-hoo) It's time to kick some ass!_**

 ** _It's time to throw down again._**

 ** _We must go and face history's foes today._**

 ** _The door of times has been open._**

 ** _To the battleground we must walk._**

 ** _The time has come to fight and_**

 ** _Completely shatter our limits._**

 ** _We need to look up to the sky_**

 ** _And embrace this clear starlight._**

 ** _I'm getting stronger, I'll sing a song._**

 ** _The time has come to shatters these walls._**

 ** _With these new powers,_**

 ** _I will beat the mightiest of gods!_**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **(A/N: Yeah, I will be making the mission chapters a tad spread out. I left I might have crammed so much in one chapter.)**

 **Chapter 8: Turtle Schooling**

* * *

Ryo awoke with a warm grin after the marathon was last night with Chronoa. The Kai was exhausted completely drained. She, like Hatchin on her first time, was unprepared for bedding an Enduirion. Chronoa woke up with her bottom sore back in her original "chibi" form. Ryo had used one of his favors to have her return to her original form. Chronoa had enjoyed the romp with him, but he was a rough one. Chrona needed an ice pack for the spanking he gave her. Ryo got up to dress back in the Bardock getup stumbling out to join Bulma, Mai, and Trunks for breakfast. He crashed down on a chair with Chronoa coming up in a bathrobe.

"Morning everyone." Chronoa said cheerful.

"You finally did it…didn't you?" Trunks said to her bluntly.

"Jealous?" Chronoa asked.

Trunks rolled his eyes. If she wasn't sore, she'd show him her adult form.

"Last night was awesome….wish I didn't have to cosplay as Bardock though." Ryo said taking off the Goku Wig. "Freaking awkward."

"Well could you take a shower? You two stink." Trunks complained.

"I'll just head home." Ryo said getting up to leave.

"Make sure you keep up with your training." Chronoa said to him.

"Sure, Chronoa." Ryo said. "And sorry about leaving you sore. But it could have worse, you could have been like Hatchin and left with hickeys and bite marks."

Ryo then took off leaving Mai blushed, Trunks in thought, Bulma nostalgic for Vegeta, and Chronoa relived.

* * *

Coming back to the apartment was no problem, and I got to showering only for Hatchin to ask where was I. Of course, I was straight to tell her that Chronoa wanted to see me and Hatchin didn't want anymore details. She didn't even want to know why I was called which made me relived. So, I was able to continue my shower in peace, and get ready for a day of training and PQs. With me beating the Saiyan Saga, I unlocked PQs 4-7. I wanted to wear the **Ultimate Turtle Hermit** costume, but I didn't want to be reduntant. I donned the full **Whis Symbol Gi** get up with the matching boots. Getting Daiuzu over my back, BlackTab clipped left, and **Sunglasses (World Tournament Anncr.)** on my face, I go to the kitchen for breakfast. I cooked this time making pancakes. Hatchin came out in **Krillin's Orin Temple Gi** and after we ate, we were out the door. Getting out of the Kienzan Arms, I find Soon with a bottle of sparkling water.

"Morning, Soon." I said.

"Morning to you too, I wanted to ask a tiny favor. You see, I've been trying to invest in new armor. However, father has insisted I earn the money myself. I'm close to getting that **New Hide Battle Suit**. I was hoping to join you on a PQ and leave a huge bet on us to win to earn enough." Soon said to me. "Your PQ exploits are always broadcasted."

I had asked if everyone's missions were broadcasted and he pointed that it's only mine due to "entertainment value". It seems Chronoa making money off my pain. Well I accepted the offer for him to join me on a PQ when I was ready. Hatchin and I got Time Machine Station to meet up with Krillin who had 18 and Marron with him.

"Good, you two are here. Any longer and 18 would have gotten bored." Krillin said. "Now today I was thinking of teaching you the Kienzan."

"Um, Krillin-sensei? I can already use them for the barrage ultimate attack…so do I really need to learn it again?" I asked confused.

Krillin had a bead of sweat go out his face.

"I guess not then." Krillin said. "So Hatchin, I will deal with. As for you, Ryo, spar with 18."

"You mean Lazuli? Fine with me." I said with a nod.

Lazuli was confused until I had to explain that this was her real name. She seemed happy to not be called "18" anymore. I had a feeling I'd benefit from telling her this down the road in the future. For now, I readied myself for a spar with the cyborg. I knew I was at a disadvantage by not being a Super Saya-jin yet, but I had an idea on how to get to it quickly.

* * *

Trunks was tasked with his one of his rare jobs which was helping to set up retirement for Time Patrollers. It wasn't a fun job, and that's why Chronoa stuck Trunks with it much to his chagrin. He sat in the office as the Time Patroller ready to retire entered the room. She was a Majin who's tendrils functions as short "hair" on her head. She had a dark grey skin tone with her eyes being a vibrant sky blue. She wore the full **Murasaki-style Ninja Suit,** a **Scouter(Purple)** , and a **Sedge Hat**.

"Good morning miss." Trunks said. "Let's get this over with."

This was Mura Tenin. She was tired and ready to leave Time Patroller after giving so much in her tour of duty.

"I'm ready to retire after so much tour of duty. I need a change of pace and travel a bit. I've always wanted to visit the worlds of Evangelion." Mura said with a small smile.

"Well, Mura. You've done so much working with us for so long. You're practically a veteran." Trunks said handing her the paperwork to sign. "A shame you're leaving."

"I need time away from the Dragon Worlds." Mura said signing the required lines.

The paperwork was quickly handled and Trunks and Mura exchanged goodbyes. As Mura returned to her apartment to pack her things. She sat on the couch looking at a photo in a frame she hadn't packed right.

In it herself with a redhead Saiyan, a Cooler-esque Freiza's clansmen, and a pink skinned female Majin. They all wore Crystal Battle Armor.

Mura had a bottle of vodka while glaring at that picture. She had found from the Saiyan what the three did last night. Mura was no saint loving a brutal style of fighting, but she had a bit more morale than her "friends" realized.

"I can't believe it…" Mura said to herself.

Her "friends" were off on another "mission". Mura would have reported them, but it risked herself and her clans' reputation. She was from a warper clan, the Tenin clan to be exact. They were basically the Haruno clan of the warping world except only slightly more dangerous. They were behind the Frost on dominance of the warping scene until the Blackthorns showed up. Now the Tenin name was similar to a slur. The Tenin didn't have the power like the Frost to give the Blackthorn clan a fight because they had few warriors in the clan. Most were businessmen and businesswomen. However, they had the same problem in thinking the Blackthorn was no big deal. Their fall from grace started when Merch, an honorary member of the Blackthorn clan, called out Mebuki Tenin for trying to steal secrets to the BlackTab schematics. It didn't help she was caught and Merch sued the clan. End result, Mebuki was put to the death, and her daughter Sakura Tenin banished with her warping energy sealed. Mura could face the same fate so she didn't say a word.

Mura got up and blasted the photo with a ki blast before leaving with her bags. Getting in her time machine (they function as ships to travel across time and space), she left Toki Toki City. The moment she did she wanted to make a call to Merch to meet so she could sell her old Crystal Battle Armor. She didn't need it anymore.

* * *

My plan almost worked! I got my ass kicked by the much more powerful Lazuli. And I once I healed up, my power level shot up to about 89,000. I know the requirements to get Super Saiyan to get a power level over 100,000 and get really mad. I had barely won the fight with Lazuli, but only because I had to fight dirty. Krillin came to his house because Lazuli demanded I park the Time Machine in his backyard. I was waiting for him and she was in the Time Machine still.

"Ok, what did you do? Eightt—Lazuli sounded really icy!" Krillin said to me worriedly.

"I won the fight, only because she forfeited after I blasted her." I said awkwardly.

"How's a blast convince her to give up?" Krillin asked confused.

Then she came out of the Time Machine, and Krillin had a nosebleed.

"Oh stop…you're making me blush." Lazuli said embarrassed coming down from the Time Machine.

I had blasted her with a ki blast at close range in our fight, and I secretly cheated by using warping energy to manipulate my blast so it destroyed her clothes. In the end, I relearned the Kienzan and even got Spread Shot Retreat as a bonus. I gained high friendship with Krillin, and it was worth paying for Lazuli's new clothes. After returning the Time Machine to Time Machine Station, I was grabbing lunch with Hatchin and the gang talking about today's training.

"I can't believe you!" Hatchin said snickering. "No wonder Krillin cut off my training early. At least I got the Kienzan."

"I'm surprised Krillin didn't kill you for doing that." Michiko said sitting in Yamcha's lap.

"Either way, I'm closer to completing my training with Krillin." I said stuffing a burger down the hatch.

"But are you prepared for Vegeta? He's a whole different animal." Tien warned.

"Oh please, this is a guy who was dumb enough to Cell get his perfect form. The same guy who will never catch up to Goku." I joked.

Then everyone went pale for some reason, and I turned around to see a fuming Vegeta who was already in his Super Saiyan form. Shit!

* * *

Trunks on his way to join Ryo for lunch only to see Ryo punched through the taco place and into a pillar. Then he saw Vegeta and sighed. Trunks had a feeling Ryo pressed the Goku button. Ryo struggled to his feet bleeding from the head.

"How dare you mock the Prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta raged. "What does an insignificant gnat pose to my might?"

Ryo was tempted to tell him who his relatives were, but held his tongue. He got up to his feet preparing himself to fight, but he had an idea.

"Vegeta, wait! We need to fight it out, but not now!" Ryo called out. "Wait until I reach Super Saiyan, and then we'll settle it. As the Prince, you want a real challenge!"

Now everyone (sans Vegeta) knew exactly what Ryo was doing. He was stroking Vegeta's ego and were watching to see if Vegeta would fall for it. Vegeta returned to base form and smugly smirked.

"All right, gaki. I'll wait. You can consider it your initiation test to train under me." Vegeta said with a laugh. "Come find me when you finally transform."

Vegeta flew away and Ryo breathed a sigh of relief. Trunks came up to Ryo surprised he was still standing.

"Ryo, did you press the Goku button?!" Trunks asked him frantically.

"Yeah, and now I have to fight him as soon I hit Super Saiyan. I just need to achieve it somehow." Ryo said to him.

Ryo would have the power level, but has not the right burst of anger to get there. That would be a road that Ryo would struggle down.

* * *

((A/N: This was a rather short chapter, and this is more world building than on Ryo. This chapter serves as a bit of a retroactive call forward and call back. A call forward to DSX62415's fanfiction, " **Evangelion: You Shall (not) Win This Time** " to a plotline he and I have been planning. A call back to my own fanfiction, " **Sekirei Blackthorned** " revealing that the Tenin clan has not only more of them, but more than it seems. Next chapter will start with Ryo doing some PQs with Soon. But here's a catch, you, the fans, suggest to me who you want to be the third member in the next PQ.))


	9. Transfer to the School of Namek

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

* * *

 **Limit Break X Survivor (Blackthorn variant)**

 ** _Get excited, let's go back in time._**

 ** _A new adventure lies on ahead_**

 ** _And I'll hold it in my hand._**

 ** _I just want meet my heroes._**

 ** _Move as fast as the speed of sound._**

 ** _I'll get my satisfaction._**

 ** _(Woo-hoo) My blood deep inside…_**

 ** _(Woo-hoo) is burning again!_**

 ** _My body feels ready as I am coming down (Let's fight on!)_**

 ** _(Woo-hoo) It's time to kick some ass!_**

 ** _It's time to throw down again._**

 ** _We must go and face history's foes today._**

 ** _The door of times has been open._**

 ** _To the battleground we must walk._**

 ** _The time has come to fight and_**

 ** _Completely shatter our limits._**

 ** _We need to look up to the sky_**

 ** _And embrace this clear starlight._**

 ** _I'm getting stronger, I'll sing a song._**

 ** _The time has come to shatters these walls._**

 ** _With these new powers,_**

 ** _I will beat the mightiest of gods!_**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **(A/N: No Super Saiyan yet for Ryo, that comes later** **. Could you believe I forgot Piccolo as a mentor?! He's the first mentor you get after you beat Raditz.)**

 **Chapter 9: Transfer to the School of Namek**

 **-Starts off immediately after chapter 8 left off, so it's still the same day-**

* * *

Ryo still needed more training and so spent the afternoon finalizing the training with Krillin. Meanwhile, Piccolo awake from his nap/meditation and decided to go through his mailbox. Soon and Piccolo had a rather comfortable house, but the mailbox in a place that you couldn't remember until the last minute. Piccolo sifting through the mail finding bills, Namekian National, and a request from Chronoa to train Ryo. Seeing that letter, Piccolo screamed enraged.

"Damn it Supreme Bitch of Time, why didn't you call?!" Piccolo said slamming the letter down on the coffee table.

Piccolo stormed out to go find Ryo. Funny enough, Chronoa called their home phone to remind Piccolo. She missed him by seconds.

* * *

I did it! I completed my training with Krillin and learned the Scatter Kamehameha. Hatchin was no slouch either and caught up to me quickly.

"Your mimicry is terrifying." Krillin said with a smirk.

"Thanks, I think I'll take a PQ. Care to come with and fight with me?" I asked him.

"A good workout is always welcome." Krillin said tightening his obi.

Hatchin wanted to join, but I told her I promised Soon first. Everyone want a piece of me today, I swear. So, getting to Time Machine Station, Soon is already there waiting for me. We assembled the team, and got our mission. As usual, the box that appeared floating in front of me told me the hidden conditions.

 **[PQ #04 - Saibamen's Revenge** **\- 1-Star Rank]**

 **Countless Saibamen are appearing from nowhere and causing havoc! Defend Earth from the Saibamen!**

 **Win Conditions**

 **Defeat all enemies**

 ** _Clear in under 5 minutes_**

 ** _Defeat Nappa_**

 **Lose Conditions**

 **All team HP depleted** **Time expires (15"00)**

 **Basic Reward**

 **330 Zeni**

 **Small Mix Capsule**

 **Kieeee!**

 **I'll show you the results of my training!**

 **I'll finish up here**

 **Fine. I'll go first**

 **Battle Suit (Nappa)**

 **Giant Storm (Skill)**

 **Do You Accept? Yes/No**

I hit yes, and got myself into a time machine with Daiuzu ready to slice some Sabiamen.

* * *

Piccolo met up with Trunks, Michiko, Hatchin, Mai, Tien, Launch, and Yamcha who were all sitting on the usual bench to watch the PQ.

"All right, where's Ryo? I need to train him." Piccolo said urgently.

"Just missed him." Tien said. "He left on PQ and plus he's under Krillin."

"Damn it, then I call dibs on him next." Piccolo said.

"Well you'll have to go through Vegeta about that." Yamcha pointed it. "He won't be happy."

"I don't give a damn if the Prince of Douches is happy, I'll train him if I want." Piccolo said.

He joined them in watching the PQ surprised to see his son is going to alongside him.

 _In the mountains, Krillin, Soon, and Ryo were surrounded by three Kaiwareman. They wasted no time on them. Ryo slashed the Sabiamen recolor into pieces. Krillin used a Kienzan to chop the second off, while Soon kicked the last one's head off._

"Well that was brutal." Launch (in her bluenette form) said.

 _Taking the portal to Pod Landing, they cleared out the Sabiaman recolors doing the same in the Wasteland. They returned to the Mountains in four minutes and thirty seconds where a Tennenman. To which it glomped Soon and self-destructed leaving a dust cloud._

 _"Woo! Not me." Krillin said relived._

"I'm going to get Krillin for that." Piccolo muttered.

 _The dust cloud cleared and Soon was unscathed only covered in dust. The event was triggered and Nappa showed up._

 _"You bastards killed my Sabiamen and I'm going to tear you three a new one!" Nappa said before powering up. "Bald one's first!"_

 _"Wha-" Krillin said before Nappa punched him through a rock pile._

On the screen showing the battle, the counter for the Krillin Owned Count went up to 9,001. Of course, the drunk Nojiko screamed, "It's over NINE THOUSAAAAANNNDDD!"

In Toki Toki City, that joke is the lowest form of comedy. A ki blast hit the drunk sending her flying to which everyone cheered for.

 _"Namek's next." Nappa said firing a mouth energy blast._

 _Ryo got in the way slicing the blast in two with Daiuzu before using Solar Flare to blind Nappa. Ryo smashed Nappa into another pile of rocks. Soon saw a chance to show Ryo a new and improved move._

 _"Remember my Boiling Fist, Ryo? Well I've improved it!" Soon said. "Think you can paralyze him? This is the first time I'm trying this."_

 _"You got it, Vacation Delete!" Ryo said charging a sphere of purple ki._

 _He tossed down it after raising which it hits Nappa hit on. Soon outstretches his arms focusing his ki which caused the water inside his arms to heat up and boil. Outwardly, this made his arms shoot out steam and have a more reddish color. This time his arms glowed a bright yellow._

 _"Mystic Gomu no Boiling Jet Gatling!" Soon yelled landing on the ground near the paralyzed Nappa._

 _The son of Piccolo arced forwards and moves his arms upwards at speeds which they can no longer be seen, leaving only jet streams in their place. Each blow draw blood out the brutish Saiyan. Soon hits land so fast that, after a volley, they seemingly connect simultaneously, trapping the Saiyan was no longer paralyzed. The circles of air bursts from the punches surrounded Soon for two straight minutes. The final punch sent Nappa through several rock piles before landing in the dirt dead from blood loss and having his bones burnt and shattered by the attack. Soon had improved the technique, but the aftermath burned his arms a bit._

 _"Damn, Soon. Even thought I would tank that, I'd be out for half a day healing from that attack." Ryo said frighten._

Piccolo was gobsmacked seeing what his son just performed. Now he knew that he taking techniques from One Piece because she was watching it on interdimensional cable, but he had no idea he really got that far with them.

"So, he's figured out a way to boil the water inside him, but from the looks of them, he'll need a drink." Piccolo said observing his son pant from exhaustion.

 _"I need a drink…" Soon said panting._

 _Krillin came up to them and they got their ranking. A Z rank to which Ryo cheered for getting before they all returned to the Time Machines to get back to Toki Toki._

* * *

That mission was mostly boring, and I was so glad to get to the harder ones. Then again, I do tend to overtrain for these. Maybe I should take on the DLC missions, they are adjusted to your level. Aside from Zeni, I got the complete **Battle Suit (Nappa)** set and the **Giant Storm (Skill)**. I handed over the Zeni I earned to Soon saying he could have it.

"Well, I'm just about short 10,000 zeni." Soon said. "Thanks, now I. Need. A. Drink."

Seeing Nojiko with a bottle of whiskey, he shoved the drunk to the ground and took a swig of the bottle which was just enough to keep standing.

"That's my booze, you eunuch!" Nojiko said before snatching the bottle back to storm off to drink some more.

Soon was confronted by his father who was smiling.

"I'm impressed. A bit overkill, but you done well." Piccolo said. "And to think I thought you were slacking. Well I can think I can make up for it by getting you that new armor you wanted."

Soon perked in surprise.

"Least I do." Piccolo said. "And as you Ryo, how soon will you complete your training with Krillin?"

"He's good to go." Krillin said coming out the time machine last. "He's already learned up what I know like a sponge."

"Well then, I'll take you as my pupil and don't worry about a test. I heard about you and Soon's spars, so I know you have what it takes." Piccolo said to me.

I was honored and bowed to show respected.

"One thing, Piccolo. I ask you take Hatchin as a student alongside myself." I asked.

Piccolo accepted, but she had to the test still. Piccolo took off with Soon telling to ready myself in an hour. I was congratulated by everyone at the bench and Krillin was laughed at for getting owned. Apparently, there's a Krillin Owned Count on the TVs.

"Hatchin, we need to head back to the apartment. We need to ready ourselves for Piccolo-sensei." I said to her.

"You got us another sensei already. What about Vegeta?" Hatchin asked.

"He's not until I turn Super Saiyan." I responded.

"Let's be on our way them. Later, Mom." Hatchin said taking off.

"Later, Hatchin." Michiko said as Hatchin and I took off flying.

We returned to the apartment mostly to carbo load, and I had to change into more fitting clothes. Swiftly, I change into the **Piccolo's Outfit with the cape** to cover top, bottom, and feet. As for gloves, plain hand wraps in white will do. I even wore **Piccolo's Turban** with Daiuzu on my back. Hatchin went for the **Gohan (Demon Clan Clothes, Kid)** set. On the roof, we did some light stretching until Piccolo and Soon showed up. Soon was in the **New Hide Battle Costume** which the coloring of shades of purple and black. He looked intimidating with the **Segdge Hat** on.

* * *

Piccolo eyed Hatchin measuring her strength, and he asked Ryo if he had a scouter. Piccolo hated using them, but the measurements were decent. Ryo got one to which Piccolo gave to Soon asking to measure them both. Soon took up the scouter and took a reading.

"Dad, Ryo's at about 91,000 and Hatchin's close with 75,000." Soon reported. "If anything, I'm between them."

Hatchin was wide-eyed that she was much stronger than she thought. She wondered how strong her mother was now. Soon gave the scouter back to which Ryo put away.

"Ok, you two are experienced. I will start with teach you both after I test Hatchin." Piccolo said looking over at Hatchin.

"Piccolo-sensei, could Soon take over in teaching me. I kind of already have Evil Explosion and Super Explosive Wave down pat." Ryo admitted. "I could probably get some more pointers, on it, but I could use someone to teach me Light Grenade and your Ultimate."

Piccolo stood wide-eyed, but remembered that Ryo was a warper before a Patroller.

"Very well." Piccolo said before taking off with Hatchin.

* * *

Seems I'm popular because Erasa came up looking for me asking me to join her for lunch. I had to turn down to let her I'm training with Soon. Apparently, she wants to watch. So, she joins us in one of the courtyards where Soon is showing me the ropes. Now I don't mind Erasa at well, but her flirtatious behavior was making this awkward. Didn't help, she was hitting on Soon too. I had to explain how Namekians work, and she apologized incessantly to Soon making it more awkward. At least, I got to learn Light Grenade. Hatchin passed her test learning Evil Explosion but she was covered in soot. And so night fell, it was another shift at the Golden Galaxy.

Trunks was light on the drinks tonight and so was Mai. Apparently, I learned that Chronoa was considered to be head honcho in the Order of Reality. Even that the two heads there are former Patrollers. Rebecca Dill and Jeremy Kris. Trunks seemed sad about now being able to travel the multiverse saying he's been curious for ages to travel, but he has his duty.

"The multiverse is an insane place like the Grand Line. You need a good head." I admitted. "Being a warper isn't easy. Ranking system, the clans, and all that."

"Speaking of which, what warper rank are you?" Trunks asked.

I slipped up on giving out that a 10th level warper, but they would have figured it out by the energy typing. I made up a cover story that I was one of the few bastards who broke into the multiverse and they bought it. I did insist they keep that secret between us. Turns out, that due to cosmic lightning storm, at least two people did end up becoming 10th level warpers but the Order reports one. I gazed over the profile of the one the Order got as I walked home after my shift ends.

"Desmond Bishops." I said to himself. "I'll give points for style. Seems you've entered the warping world dancing right under the Council's noses."

Going home to the apartment and alone in my room, I searched on Order activity to why Chronoa would refuse an alliance. I found out why. Jōshō. Seems my brother went off the deep end going on a villainous streak and the Order refused to help. Thank mercy for Warperleaks. Seems, Jihi's dead too, and that's a shame. The woman was good for him.

I prepare to record a video message for this new warper. Ryo took a sigh and made an audio message for Desmond.

 ** _"Desmond Bishops, I'm calling you out of concern from one 10th level warper to another. My name is Ryoshiro Nazo of the Blackthorn clan. I'd rather not go by the clan name, but you'd know I'm the real deal. Listen to me carefully, the multiverse is a dangerous place. The laws are so neutral, another warper can kill you and walk away with just being fine. So, train yourself to get stronger. Even the lowest of warper rank can be a problem if you don't take them seriously. I won't say to put your trust in my clan, but I implore you to be wary of the Order of Reality at all times. Rebecca Dill especially, quite the bitch in sheep's clothing that one. They were banned from Toki Toki for a reason. Attached to this message is the news article of the reason why. In the warping world, they're few you can trust Bishops. Be careful. The Order has secrets under it's rug."_**

With a swipe on my BlackTab, I sent the message to Desmond along with the news article about Jōshō and his rise to villainy. I laid back on my back before catching a whiff of someone. Coming up and opening it, I found a pale Hatchin.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked glaring at her.

"Enough to hear the message." Hatchin said. "Never thought I'd met the son of the Akira."

"You're wrong on that." Ryo said. "Akira has a twin brother, Kaneda. I'd be Akira's nephew from the Kaneda branch. I can trust you enough to keep this a secret, right?"

Hatchin nodded and I sighed in relief. I was glad she didn't want to dig on. It was late at night, and I wanted to see Chronoa. Walking through the city, I can only hope that warper is smart enough to listen. It's bad enough to see that the Order is way too dark grey for anyone's liking. Either way, I enter the Time Nest getting into the home finding Trunks and Mai laughing over something. Apparently, they're watching **Dragon Ball Z Abridged** on Interdimensional Cable. To think in another version of Earth, that's one of the official dubs.

"Hey Trunks, where's Chronoa?" I asked tiredly.

"She's with Mother." Trunks said.

I went on ahead only to find them "busy". I leave for home right away. I was tired for that.

* * *

Soon was excited and his father wanted to know why. Soon had figured out how to amplify his body, and wanted to show his father. Soon discovered by drinking liquor, he could heat up the liquid to higher temperatures.

"Father, think of the state of a candle. I call this **Orange Tip**!" Soon said.

Soon focused his ki which caused the water/liquor inside his body to heat up and boil. Outwardly, this made his arms shoot out steam. His body bulked up a tad as his skin now that an orange tint. Piccolo had to turn out the AC within their home because of the sheer heat Soon was pouring.

"I feel your power rise, but the heat you pour out of that state." Piccolo said cranking the AC higher. "Name's not too good."

"Don't want to call it Second Gear." Soon said. "How about **Futten**?"

"Boiling Point? Not bad." Piccolo said with a smirk. "This means you're going to get higher forms."

"Does a Saiyan stop at Super Saiyan?" Soon said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Fair enough." Piccolo said with a chuckle as Soon returned to his normal state.

Father and son got into a marathon of One Piece and Piccolo was thinking of new techniques to develop.

"Maybe I should take up swordfighting again?" Piccolo thought.

* * *

(A/N: This chapter is to serve as a continuity reminder to everyone and to explain what happened to Mura Tenin. She's off-world and if you read up, she's in DSX64215's " **Evangelion: You Shall (not) Win This Time".** The audio message is something of an Easter egg if you read this one too. The news article Ryo would attach mostly would to refer to the events of " **Aftermath of Anistar"** chapter 1 specially. As for Soon, I had the idea for the Futten state in mind, but looking up how Second Gear works helped me to finalize it.)


	10. Too Deep in DLC to Pull Out

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

* * *

 **Limit Break X Survivor (Blackthorn variant)**

 ** _Get excited, let's go back in time._**

 ** _A new adventure lies on ahead_**

 ** _And I'll hold it in my hand._**

 ** _I just want meet my heroes._**

 ** _Move as fast as the speed of sound._**

 ** _I'll get my satisfaction._**

 ** _(Woo-hoo) My blood deep inside…_**

 ** _(Woo-hoo) is burning again!_**

 ** _My body feels ready as I am coming down (Let's fight on!)_**

 ** _(Woo-hoo) It's time to kick some ass!_**

 ** _It's time to throw down again._**

 ** _We must go and face history's foes today._**

 ** _The door of times has been open._**

 ** _To the battleground we must walk._**

 ** _The time has come to fight and_**

 ** _Completely shatter our limits._**

 ** _We need to look up to the sky_**

 ** _And embrace this clear starlight._**

 ** _I'm getting stronger, I'll sing a song._**

 ** _The time has come to shatters these walls._**

 ** _With these new powers,_**

 ** _I will beat the mightiest of gods!_**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **(A/N: 10th chapter! I want to thank chadtayor020 and DSX64215 for your constant reviews for each chapter. They help! I had to break the tie, and I chose the more tolerable mission.)**

 **Chapter 10: Too Deep in DLC to Pull Out**

* * *

Mornings were rough after I worked at the Golden Galaxy because sometimes I had to carry Trunks and Mai home when they get wasted. Although, it was cute to Trunks and Mai gushing about each other and how they value each other. When I told them what they said, Bulma up and asked if they were a couple already. So, here I was, having breakfast with them. Chronoa wanted to cook, but I've seen her cooking in the games. No way in hell. I do the gutsiest thing in confront and insisted I teach her how to cook. Thankfully, Chronoa relented when everyone pleaded for her to yield. So for today, I made breakfast for everyone. If we meet on Fridays to have breakfast together, I am not going to pay to have my stomach pumped.

"So what's the agenda today, partner?" Trunks said to me.

"I'm thinking of taking a PQ, the special ones." I said drinking my tea.

Everyone looked at me with utter shock, and I stated I was serious. I left the Time Nest, and got Soon and Hatchin. I go up the Parallel Quest desk. I ask for the special PQs and this got gasps from all the Patrollers. I didn't want to call them DLC out loud. The mission I chose, **Frieza's Siege Against Earth**. For when I played the game, I could never get any of the techniques even when I beat the mission. I was stocked on healing items and ready to rumble. I had decided to wear the **Whis Symbol Gi** set in full with Daiuzu and my BlackTab on my sides. I also wore a **Scouter (Green)** to scan for items. Hatchin was the **Pilot Suit** set with a blue scouter and Soon wore his **New Hide Battle Costume**. Then the text box came up.

 **[PQ-DLC3 - Frieza's Siege Against Earth!]**

 **Plot : Frieza revived with greater powers and have arrived on Earth with his subordinates! Stop their siege at once!**

 **Win Conditions:**

 **Defeat Golden Frieza**

 ** _Defeat all enemies before Golden Frieza appears_**

 ** _Defeat all enemies_**

 **Lose Conditions:**

 **All team HP depleted**

 **Time Expires**

 **Basic Rewards:**

 **Ƶ 25,000**

 **Let me show you my evolved self (Z-Soul)**

 **Emperor's Edge**

 **Emperor's Blast (Skill)**

 **Emperor's Death Beam (Skill)**

 **Accept? Y/N**

I hit yes and we go for the Time Machines. If I had thought about it more, I probably would taken SSGSS Goku and Vegeta as my illusion backup. Nope, that was my first mistake. Oh boy…

* * *

Attendance was high to watch this fight, and people were already making bets. The floating screens flashed to life as the show was about to begin.

 _Ryo, Soon, and Hatchin were in rocky terrain with Frieza and his men. FIGHT! Ryo unsheathed his sword and got to slicing Frieza's goons first._

 _"Ignore Frieza, focus on the goons." Ryo yelled out._

 _"Right, Light Grenade!" Soon said firing his attack through his fingers incinerating one of them._

 _Hatchin tried the Scattering Kamehameha and it managed to do the trick of injuries the minons severely enough for Soon and Ryo to wrap up on them._

 _"If you think I will go down easily, you're sorely mistaken." Frieza said coldly._

 _"Shut up and fight!" Soon said._

 _"Kaio-ken!" Soon/Ryo/Hatchin yelled. "x10!"_

Trunks was watching intently. He had known Ryo for about a month and even then he had to admit that he was crazy at times. However, this was just Saiyan bloodlust. Piccolo was worried for his son. Mai and Chronoa were cheering for them.

 _"Behold, the ultimate in evolution!" Frieza said before changing into Golden Frieza._

 _"Special Beam Canon!" Soon said firing the spiraling beam out his fingertips after Frieza._

 _"Weekend!" Hatchin said firing a massive purple ki beam at Frieza._

 _"Chain Destructo Disc Barrage!" Ryo yelled charging a first Destructo Disc._

 _Then he throws in rapid succession a series of discs pelted Frieza leaving a large dust cloud. The three knew Frieza wasn't going down that easy. Frieza had a huge health bar and looked merely annoyed. Ryo went down to scoop up items dodging Emperor's Edges and ki blasts. Then they saw Frieza prepare for his ultimate. Ryo had taken a Death Beam through his chest, getting impaled before being pelted with a Gatling Gun's worth of them. Ryo knew Golden Frieza was set to his level, but it didn't help that said attack hurt. When it finally stopped, Ryo's limp body hit the dirt._

 _"Ryo!" Soon/Hatchin cried out._

 _They wanted help him, but they had to weave through rather Emperor's Edges. Soon and Hatchin were doing their best to hit Frieza with physical blows and/or ki attacks. Meanwhile, Ryo was barely alive._

* * *

(Inside Ryo's mindspace)

I found myself in a dark void floating and I was in so much pain.

"How pathetic." A voice called out to me.

I recognized that voice. That's the voice of my father…Kaneda. I struggled up to float standing as he appeared in front of me.

"You're a Saiyan warrior now, and you can't even beat Frieza. You bring shame upon our clan." Kaneda said to me. "I didn't ever except much of your brats anyway."

I got angry.

"Bastard! We would have been better people if you weren't such a shitty parent." I fumed.

"You weren't worth the time." Kaneda said floating away leaving me. "Your friends are getting beaten and you were are on the ground put down like a damn dog. Go ahead and die, you'd save me the trouble."

All the memories of my father turning his back on me, all the emotional hurt, the pain, it all lead to a searing rage. One long buried… and he got punched it.

(-)

* * *

"Look Ryo's getting up, but he wasn't revived." Nojiko said dropping her whiskey.

 _Ryo's irises were gone and his skin poured down steam as it quickly healed all the wounds. His body had a golden glow and his body convulsed. His hair floated up and the BlackTab played a song. It was dubstep…but it only seemed to enhance the moods. Surrounding his body were a type of flame that Soon and Ryo could not put a pin on._

Chronoa and Trunks both knew what those flames and so did certain patrollers. Ryo was tapping into the Flames of Creations, the thing that all warper kind has.

"I knew 10th level warpers could produce flames, but the amount he's pumping is unreal." Trunks thought.

 _"I will not lose….I will tear you limb from LIMB!" Ryo screamed before he flew after Frieza._

 _In that moment, the flames surrounded him before disperse revealing Ryo now a Super Saiyan. Now Ryo's physical hurt Frieza more, but Frieza had that large health bar. There was only nine minutes left. Solution. Shin Kikoho. Ryo kept hitting Frieza with it over and over again. The power multiplier at least did a decent amount of damage. It took 50 of them (which the added assistance of Hatchin and Soon's Light Grenades) to put Frieza down. Then he got back up and two powered up versions of him cronies come to back him up. It descended to hand to hand especially when Soon whipped his **Futten** form. Soon fought off Appule and Hatchin nailed Orlen to join Ryo in fighting Golden Frieza._

Now the time patrollers knew the level for the special missions were set to match, but they were still impressed by tenacity from these three.

"There's down to two minutes." Chronoa said worriedly. "Unless they can up with a plan, they will fail the quest."

 _In those grueling seven minutes, Ryo snapped himself out of his homicidal rage to take control. Either way, Soon and Hatchin were getting more and more exhausted. It was even getting to Ryo due to the recent transformation._

 _"I wonder how strong I am now…" Ryo thought._

 _Using a Solar Flare, he blinded Frieza so the three could catch a breath._

 _"Guys, let's us cross our beams and end this once and all. Kamehameha, sound good?" Ryo said powering up._

 _"Fine, let's make it end." Hatchin said._

 _"We've got one shot." Soon said. " **Futten** isn't going to last much longer."_

 _"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" The three warriors yelled combining their strength to create a massive Kamehameha. The beam struggle took exactly one minute and fifty-five seconds. Our hero won by the skin of their teeth, and even their score reflected it getting a B-rank._

* * *

I was complete agony, but I was happy about it. Why? Well not only did I turn Super Saiyan, I got **Emperor's Death Beam**! I already had Emperor's Edge and Emperor's Blast, but I never got the elusive move. Seem Hatchin got it too. We were with cheers and clapping. Soon was back in his normal form and drained like us. My healing factor would fix me soon enough, but I would need sleep. I was able to fly myself and Hatchin home to sleep it off. Soon had to go to the hospital for burns and dehydration, but I knew he'd be fine.

* * *

(An Hour Later)

Piccolo came by Ryo's apartment to check on his student. Now that Ryo was a Super Saiyan, Vegetais going to want his hands on Ryo now. He was glad that Vegeta wasn't back for Toki Toki for a few days. Michiko let Piccolo in to find Ryo and Hatchin on the couch watching TV.

"Oh hey sensei." Ryo said casually.

"Congrats on achieving Super Saiyan." Piccolo said to Ryo.

"What a load of bullshit." Michiko said removing her scouter. "Hatchin, how did you get to 80,000?"

As for Ryo, in terms of power, in base power, he was barely over Goku when he landed on Namek being at 95,000. In his Super Saiyan form, he wasn't stronger than Frieza's final form nor was he stronger Frieza Saga Goku (at 10x Kaio-ken). All and all, he was still in for a rough ride.

"Well if you two are feeling better, I can teach you two the Makankōsappō. You've earned it." Piccolo said.

Ryo and Hatchin were a bit of pain, but not enough to stop them but learning it. It would after that Ryo spent the rest of the day sleeping and even into the night. Ryo only got up to change his Z-Soul with Hatchin before going back to bed.

* * *

It was another night for Time Patrol, as the Terrible Trio returned home from their "mission". The three were covered in blood and had smiles of glee. As they walked along to their home, Pan happened to be walking along to the street bumping into Shadlyn.

"You bumped into me." Shadlyn said flatly.

"I'm sorry." Pan said wanting to apologize.

"Don't let it happen or I'll snap your neck." Shadlyn said before leaving her in the empty street.

Pan was shaking filled with fear over the fact that they were serious about that threat. Pan sighed with relief only for a Death Beam to impale her through her lung. Who fired it? Shadlyn. But Pan didn't know that. The attack was from behind and Pan fall forward to the ground with her blood soaking the ground.

"Let that be a lesson." Shadlyn said before she, Jigoku, and Taoreta broke into laughter.

If Nojiko wasn't stumbling around drunk nearby, Pan would have bled out there to die. Even then, it seemed karma were on holiday for Shadlyn. Time can only tell how bad things are to get.

* * *

(A/N: I had to do this, mostly to make things hard for you if you were laughing at Pan's earlier suffering. The Trio had to make an appearance for the 10th chapter. What's next? Canon mission for sure. I've calculated the power levels and I can assure you Frieza will be a challenge for Ryo considering Frieza skips to the final form. Sadly, this means the Ginyu Force will get wrecked. Oh and for how, Super Saiyan works, I'll let Ryo alternate between regular and Super Vegeta)

 **Z-Soul Status:**

 **Ryoshiro Jaga Blackthorn - _(Vegeta's) I am... Super Vegeta!_** – _When in the Super Saiyan state, a g_ reat increase to Ki Blast supers occurs.

 **Hana "Hatchin" Malandro - (Piccolo's) I'm neither Kami nor Piccolo now...-** at max Ki, health regenerates and at max Stamina, Auto Guard activates

 **Michiko Malandro – (Android 19's)** **Bwa ha ha... Thanks for the energy** \- charges ki faster and allowed for recovering health whenever dealing damage to others


	11. The Ginyu Gangbang

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

* * *

 **Limit Break X Survivor (Blackthorn variant)**

 ** _Get excited, let's go back in time._**

 ** _A new adventure lies on ahead_**

 ** _And I'll hold it in my hand._**

 ** _I just want meet my heroes._**

 ** _Move as fast as the speed of sound._**

 ** _I'll get my satisfaction._**

 ** _(Woo-hoo) My blood deep inside…_**

 ** _(Woo-hoo) is burning again!_**

 ** _My body feels ready as I am coming down (Let's fight on!)_**

 ** _(Woo-hoo) It's time to kick some ass!_**

 ** _It's time to throw down again._**

 ** _We must go and face history's foes today._**

 ** _The door of times has been open._**

 ** _To the battleground we must walk._**

 ** _The time has come to fight and_**

 ** _Completely shatter our limits._**

 ** _We need to look up to the sky_**

 ** _And embrace this clear starlight._**

 ** _I'm getting stronger, I'll sing a song._**

 ** _The time has come to shatters these walls._**

 ** _With these new powers,_**

 ** _I will beat the mightiest of gods!_**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 11: The Ginyu Gangbang**

* * *

I was up early this morning because I had missions in the main timeline to do today. I quickly made breakfast for Michiko, Hatchin, and myself before eating and showering. Now it was a matter choosing what to wear. I was going to Namek, but I didn't feel like raiding Piccolo's closest today. So I wore **Broly's Clothes** , the full set. The arm bands, the necklaces, white pants with the red sash, and boots. I'm not going to lie, I feel menacing. My BlackTab clipped to the sash and Daiuzu in his sheath on my right. I whipped on the sunglasses I wear and go out the door. Getting out the Kienzan Arms, I run into Soon.

"You look like Bandages the Mummy." I said jokingly.

"Yeah well, the overuse of **Futten** wrecked my body a tad. So, I'm stuck like this for a bit. I'll be fully healed by noon." Soon said. "I just wanted to catch up with you before you ran off."

"Well you caught me. Later." I said putting two fingers to my forehand to Instant Transmission out of there.

It was my first actually trying that technique and where did I end up?

* * *

Erasa was up early getting coffee only dressed in her scant negligée when Ryo suddenly appeared in her room. At first she exclaims, "Oh my!" in surprise, but when she saw what Ryo was wearing, she repeats, "Oh, my," rather suggestively.

"Damn, you're on your way. And good morning, Erasa. Sorry about coming into your place uninvited." Ryo said before leaving the apartment.

"Don't be." Erasa said sweetly. "You're always welcome, cutie."

He decided to just run there not wanting to risk doing that again. Arriving at the Time Nest, Ryo walked in to find the gang eating breakfast. Trunks was devouring ham, Mai had oatmeal, Bulma was having omelets, and Chronoa…was having cold cereal. Frosted Frieza Flakes and Goku-Os mixed together in milk.

"Morning." Ryo said casually.

"Someone's an early riser." Chronoa said gazing over Ryo's outfit. "Ready for today?"

"Of course, I am." Ryo said ecstatic. "Besides I'll be fighting Frieza and his lackeys."

"That's the spirit." Chronoa said ogling Ryo's chest. "Work up a nice sweat while you're at it."

"It's early in the morning, can you not lust over somebody until after work?" Trunks stressed.

Trunks, Bulma, Mai, and Ryo soon entered the Time Nest to peer into the Scroll of Eternity to see what was distorted. It showed an image of Namek. Krillin and Gohan were lying on the ground, defeated, as four strange aliens stood back and made poses in front of a confused Goku, while Vegeta took the scouter off of a fallen Captain Ginyu. "Recoome!" shouted one that looked like a giant red haired human as he struck a pose. "Burter!" shouted a blue skinned alien as he did a mirror of Recoome's pose. A small red skinned alien with white hair struck his pose and yelled, "Jeice!" And then an even smaller, and fatter, green alien with four eyes mirrored Jeice's pose as he yelled, "Guldo!" Vegeta took the scouter off of Ginyu's body then struck a pose in the middle of the four aliens and yelled, "Ginyu!" "Together we are…! The Ginyu Force!" the five of them yelled as they struck a synchronized pose together. Goku could only look at them with a mixture of fear and embarrassment. "Let's go!" Ginyu-in-Vegeta's body ordered. "Yes!" the other members of the Ginyu Force yelled and they all attacked Goku. Goku blocked Ginyu-in Vegeta's punch but was knocked back. He then quickly blocked a furious combination of attacks from Jeice and Burter, only for Recoome to come up from behind to try a sneak attack. Goku dodged Recoome's attack then knocked him to the ground with an elbow then struck his arms out and sent Burter and Jeice flying away. This gave Guldo time to summon a large ice crystal and send it hurtling towards Goku. Goku dodged Guldo's attack, but was left wide open for Ginyu. "Change now!" the alien yelled as a purple aura surrounded him. "No!" Goku groaned as a beam hit him, and he and Ginyu switched bodies. The Scroll showed Goku then, with Ginyu's scouter on, and Goku looking in shock at Vegeta's weary body he was in. The evil aura surrounded Ginyu-in Goku's body as the Ginyu Force got around him then attacked Goku-in-Vegeta's body. Goku struggled to defend himself, but Vegeta's body was battered and low in energy, and he was soon taking more hits than he could handle. He at last was kicked high into the air by Jeice as Ginyu-in-Goku's body powered up a Kamehameha Wave. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me… Haaaaaaaa!" Ginyu-in-Goku's body unleashed his power, and Goku-in-Vegeta's body could only watch as he was destroyed.

"If they wanted to distort history, why didn't have they have Ginyu steal Freiza's body. And how the hell does Ginyu know how to use the Kamehameha!" Ryo remarked. "Whoever's distorting would write a shitty darkfic writer!"

A certain pair sneezed.

"Whatever. Just go and prevent this." Bulma said. "I don't need that terrible monster in my husband's body or Goku's!"

"Good luck, Ryo!" Mai said as Ryo took the Scroll.

Ryo glowed in a white bright light and readied for the mission at hand. It was while he was glowing, he got the objectives.

* * *

Age: 762

Recoome struck his pose, "Recoome!" Burter made his pose, "Burter!" Jeice made his pose, "Jeice!" and Guldo at last did his, "Dildo!" Ginyu in his own body completed the pose, "Ginyu!" The all yelled out, "Together we are: The Ginyu Force!" The evil aura then surrounded Captain Ginyu as his eyes glowed red. Krillin and Gohan looked on in surprise and fear while the evil aura then coated Vegeta as he laughed maniacally and yelled, "I can feel the power!"

Ginyu's scouter then went off and he turned to see a bright light appear. "What? Huh…" Krillin and Gohan wondered as the light fell on the ground then disappeared and Ryo appeared looking over Ginyu.

Ryo flipped off Ginyu and Ginyu turned to his men. "I'll deal with Vegeta. You guys decide who gets the rest… Maybe with rock-paper-scissors," Ginyu told them.

Guldo had the short end of the stick and had to leave with the Dragon Balls, leaving the others to groan and whine.

"Wait, I remember you. You're that guy, that saved our asses against Vegeta. I don't care how you got here, but boy am I glad to see you." Krillin said to Ryo.

 _At the Time Nest, Trunks found that odd. They weren't supposed to remember seeing him there, but they do._

"You! Oh great." Vegeta groaned. "Thanks to you, I got a ghost haunting me."

"Whatever. I'm just here to kick Ginyu's ass." Ryo said to Vegeta.

"Humph, you think you back up those words?" Ginyu remarked.

Ryo's grin broke into a shit-eating one as "Vegeta's Super Saiyan theme" started to play from his BlackTab. With a grip of his left fist, he looked up at Ginyu.

"And thensome!" Ryo said before transforming into a Super Saiyan (using the Super Vegeta version of it).

Vegeta's jaw would have fallen off, Krillin was doing the happy dance, and Gohan was floored.

"You're a Super Saiyan?! How?" Vegeta asked Ryo.

"I trained hard enough." Ryo said teasingly. "That I trained under x100 times Earth's gravity. Doing that up yours chances."

"It does?!" Vegeta asked shocked.

Ginyu looked scared as Ryo turned to him. They still fought, but it was pretty much a curb stomp with Ryo and Vegeta double teaming on him. Ryo even put Ginyu in a full-nelson to let Vegeta pound on him.

"I like your style." Vegeta said smashing his fist in Ginyu's lung repeatedly.

Then he crushed his liver before finishing it up with the blast to the cojones. Ginyu's health was at exactly 21% and so Ryo got it to 20% by using an ancient technique. The backhand. Ryo saw Ginyu back down and looked over to Krillin and Gohan.

"Gohan, release your power!" Krillin said.

"Right!" Gohan said as they powered up.

"Well, well. Seems the runts have a power level over 10,000!" Jeice remarked.

"This is interesting, and I want in." Recoome said getting ready to fight.

Now Ryo's opponent to Recoome and he had Krillin and Gohan along to help him. Since Ryo had to kill him, he decided now more than ever to bust out some combos.

"Recoome Kick!" Recoome said charging his body forward with his leg arched up, roughly kneeing Ryo square on.

The attack hurt but Ryo caught his knee. Ryo give a sudden barrage of kicking attacks that knock Recoome into the air, then slamming him to the ground with a Double Axe Handle to complete Orin Combo. Then he pelted him a barrage of Ki Blasts with Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta.

"Don't even get up, Recoome. You're already dead!" Ryo said blasting Recoome in the chest with a Chaotic Dead End. "Emperor's Death Beam!"

Ryo then provides exactly 54 rapid fire Death Beams in a Gatling Gun fashion before Super Saiyan state gave out. He had drained most, if not all his ki into it. Obivously, this was overkill. Recoome's body was riddled with holes and his mutant blood soaked into the grass of Namek.

"Wait a minute, that looked like one of Frieza's technique. The exact damn pose, too! All right, Mr. Super Saiyan. I want answers!" Vegeta raged.

"I have a reasonable explanation…but look it's it's Ghost Nappa!" Ryo said feigning panic pointing behind Vegeta.

Vegeta looked behind him saying, "You see him too!"

He, Gohan, and Krillin found Ryo to be a no show. Ghost Nappa appeared only for Vegeta to see.

"You still got me!" Nappa beamed.

"NOOOOO!" Vegeta screamed out.

* * *

I returned to the Time Nest getting a Z Rank for this mission and admittedly it was overkill. I only knew the next one would be harder considering the body switching crap.

"Congrats, that was quite the performance." Bulma remarked.

"I almost feel bad for Recoome." Mai said.

"Thanks, I only "came up for air" before I go back to continue." I said to them. "Trunks, I need…."

Trunks handed me snacks before I could finish my sentence to which I heartfully devour. We fist bump before I head back. I knew this was going to suck hard. I do immediately go back to my apartment and leave behind my BlackTab in the drawer. While I was at it, I decided to change my clothes again deciding to save the Broly getup for Final Form Frieza. So, I donned the **Great Saiyaman Suit**. Yes, I was going there. I didn't wear the helmet nor the shades though. Daiuzu was still on a sheath on my side. Returning to the Time Nest and into the Hall of Time, I get weird looks from everyone.

"It's the Ginyu Force." I say taking the scroll and going back into the fray.

* * *

Age: 762

Things were a whirlwrind for Ryo. Killing Burter and Jeice, losing his body to Ginyu due to the Jeice, and having to save his own ass. Thankfully, his soul was able to quickly take control of Ginyu's body. After getting a C rank for that mission, not that he cared, he moved onto the next one. Ryo (in Ginyu's body) entered Frieza's ship finding Krillin and Gohan stealing Frieza's Dragon Balls.

"Oh crap, it's Ginyu." Krillin exclaimed.

"No, it's me! That jackass Ginyu swapped bodies. Goku's fighting him now." Ryo said. "I'm here to at least back you up against Frieza's lackeys."

"Oh no!" Nabana said.

"Get them!" Orlen yelled.

"Like those guys!" Ryo said getting in front of them.

Raised his left hand forward he shouts, "Milky Cannon!", and then releases a strong purple wave of energy from it clipping three Frieza Soldiers.

"We move around together. Do not be fools and go off on your own. Got it?" Ryo warned.

He really wanted to get his body back and didn't want their stupidity to make take any longer than it should.

"Right! We have the Dragon Radar, so we'll be able to find the rest of the balls." Krillin said.

Krillin, Ryo, and Gohan moved together killing off any of Frieza's Soldiers who dare got in the way. Ryo was particularly cruel to them snapping necks and blasting them to make a headshot. For the last one before the next "cutscene", Ryo took the soldier's head and flew down to the ground smashing the skull in. Guldo, Raspberry, and Appule ran into the trio.

"Captain!" Guldo said confused.

"Ah, Guldo. Frieza's given a new order for all his weaklings to be killed and sadly that includes you." Ryo said nailing Guldo with a Milky Canon.

Guldo was sent hurdling into the wall of the spaceship as Krillin and Gohan fought off Raspeberry and Appule. Guldo bolted leaving Raspberry in charge.

* * *

"I'm in charge?" Raspberry said confused.

He was the first one I was going to kill now. I grabbed him and uses the horn as something to ram him his head into to stab him to death. Appule was going to say something, but got cut off by a Destruco Disc from Krillin. Now there were eight, I just lazily killed them off. They were weaklings either way. Completing that mission, I got another Z rank for keeping Krillin and Gohan over 90% health. This mission was easier before Krillin and Gohan didn't run off to get gangbanged. Now, I had to take back history and my body, but I returned to the Time Nest. Of course, returning to the Time Nest gave me by body back. Trunks prefer I don't question it to which I don't care to. I was stressed and needed a breather.

"I see you're stressed and look ragged up." Chronoa said with concern. "Why don't you go home and rest? With the barriers at bay, you can rest for a bit. No need to exhaust yourself."

I nodded and walked off for home. I was beat and I needed lunch. I enter the apartment to find Michiko…wearing nothing but an apron serving Yamcha lunch.

"I wouldn't eat that. Her own daughter banned her from cooking." I said.

"Screw you, it's catered. I was just feeding it to him." Michiko remarked.

I noticed a small wolf tattoo on her back, but I roll my eyes. I looked over to Yamcha and take up half the hood Michiko put down to wolf it down.

"Hey asshole! That wasn't for you!" Michiko said to me.

I go into my room and close the door before crashing on my bed. Sleep came quickly despite Michiko's incessant yelling. I did catch Hatchin scream seeing her mom in just an apron on Yamcha's lap.

* * *

In the hospital, Pan was on a hospital bed tired. She was found crawling to the hospital and was taken inside to be treated. She was patched up from the attack, but couldn't speak. The attack severed her voice box leaving her unable to speak that the doctor claims will leave her silent for a couple of months. Shadlyn had lied claiming she tried to shoot a bug and missed. She only got reprimanded for it being sent on her way. They didn't catch on at all to that lie…

(-Planet Namek, Another unknown PQ Timeline-)

Namek has seen better times as the planet was littered with dead bodies. Frieza, the Ginyus, Namekians, Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan, and even Goku were among the bodies. The only living people left were a few Namekians (and the Grand Elder) and Bulma. Our killers had set their sights now had the Namekian Dragon Balls. They had wished for immortality (which they got), a stash of the drug, Crystal, and information on what happened to their friend Mura.

"The one called Mura has retired from Time Patrol and left for places unknown." Porunga remarked. "Now I bid you farewell."

Porunga vanished and the ball scattered too quick for Jigoku to ready to kill the dragon.

"So Mura's retired? That's strong, and we can't even find her." Shadlyn said dissatisfied. "At least she ain't no rat."

"I'll miss her. She was the sun to me." Taoreta said sadly.

"Anyone want to go to the Golden Galaxy? We can go back to that future dump after and have some more fun with 18 while we're drunk." Jigoku suggested.

"I can get behind that, but first we blow up Namek. It's too corpsy." Shadlyn said with a small ball of ki in her hand.

They left Namek with Shadlyn tossing the small ball at the planet blowing it up. No one would know if the disaster there. Especially with the Kai who probably could have sense the distortion if she wasn't on her computer ranting about a crappy reboot.

* * *

(A/N: Three missions of the Ginyu Force Saga nailed. Next up is the last missions of said saga and the appearance of Towa and Mira. This is going to be good!)


	12. Ryo vs the Big Bad Wannabe

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

* * *

 **Limit Break X Survivor (Blackthorn variant)**

 ** _Get excited, let's go back in time._**

 ** _A new adventure lies on ahead_**

 ** _And I'll hold it in my hand._**

 ** _I just want meet my heroes._**

 ** _Move as fast as the speed of sound._**

 ** _I'll get my satisfaction._**

 ** _(Woo-hoo) My blood deep inside…_**

 ** _(Woo-hoo) is burning again!_**

 ** _My body feels ready as I am coming down (Let's fight on!)_**

 ** _(Woo-hoo) It's time to kick some ass!_**

 ** _It's time to throw down again._**

 ** _We must go and face history's foes today._**

 ** _The door of times has been open._**

 ** _To the battleground we must walk._**

 ** _The time has come to fight and_**

 ** _Completely shatter our limits._**

 ** _We need to look up to the sky_**

 ** _And embrace this clear starlight._**

 ** _I'm getting stronger, I'll sing a song._**

 ** _The time has come to shatters these walls._**

 ** _With these new powers,_**

 ** _I will beat the mightiest of gods!_**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 12: Ryo vs the Big Bad Wannabes**

* * *

I awoke out of bed excited because today's the day I met Towa! Drool came down my mouth at the thought of seeing her. She was a fox! I had to dress well for the occasion. The Broly getup I donned on my body and I walk out into the kitchen to find Hatchin cooking breakfast and Vegeta's there too.

"So I heard you completed Piccolo's training and became a Super Saiyan, Nazo. You're finally ready." Vegeta said to me.

"It's true, Vegeta. But I can't be tested now, I have work." I said grabbing breakfast to chow down on.

"The moment you're done, come join me and Hatchin for training. We'll be waiting for you, brat." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Getting my BlackTab clipped to my side, Daiuzu on my side, I took off leaving the Kienzan Arms for the Time Nest. I do buy healing items before getting there. I got to the Hall and got ready to take my mission.

* * *

Age: 762

Ryo (back in Ginyu's body), Krillin, and Gohan were fleeing Frieza's ship with the Dragon Ball where Ginyu confronted them.

"So, where are you going, buddy?" Ginyu said with a sneer.

Goku came down as well, but he looked as beat up as Ginyu.

"Our fight isn't over yet!" Goku said to Ginyu.

Now the normal way would have been to beat Ginyu into using the technique, but Ryo had another idea. Raising his arms in the same stance, he yelled out "Change Now!" sending bodies with Ginyu to be back in his own body.

 _At the Time Nest, Chronoa was impressed._

 _"Yes, you did it. You got your body back!" Trunks cheered._

Guldo arrived to inadvertently fix canon by helping Ginyu to swap bodies with Goku. Now the fight would begin, and Ryo wasn't going to have mercy. Immediately, he turned on the Super Saiyan and glared at Ginyu.

"Payback time." Ryo said.

"Wait! You're a Super Saiyan?!" Vegeta said taking a step back.

Ryo slid forward after Ginyu then uses Rapid Movement to attack the opponent while invisible landing multiple invisible blows on him before Goku added a ki blast right Ginyu's face. With Ryo as a Super Saiyan, Ginyu stood no chance especially when Ryo's injuries were healing quickly.

"Guldo! Don't just stand there! Fight!" Ginyu yelled out.

"Eek! Y-Yes sir!" Guldo exclaimed.

Guldo tried to fly into the battle, only for Vegeta to suddenly appear in front of him, "Huh?!" Vegeta smiled menacingly at Guldo and said, "Now, I will be your opponent!" as he got ready to fight. Ryo swatted Ginyu's next Milky Cannon and saw Guldo tell Vegeta, "Vegeta… You're just a stupid monkey and you're nothing but our slave. I'm gonna show you just how awesome we are compared to you."

Vegeta only smirked at this and unleashed a barrage of ki balls at Guldo; knocking him back, "Hmph. Don't get carried away, you useless fool. Your breath. I told you to stop breathing when you're around me."

"Ugh… I'll show you whether or not I'm useless!" Guldo remarked about to freeze Vegeta in place.

Ryo used a Solar Flare to blind Ginyu and charged energy into his fingertips. Wordlessly, he fired a Special Beam Cannon which went through Guldo's head disemboweling him and Vegeta barely got out of the way to avoid being like Guldo.

"Sorry, Vegeta!" Ryo remarked.

 _"Damn it, Ryo! Be careful!" Bulma adominshed._

"That was on purpose!" Vegeta barked.

"Just finish him off!" Ryo said turning his attention to Ginyu.

Soon after, canon took it's rightful place. Ginyu tried to switch bodies with Vegeta, however, Goku was punted into the way of the attack by Ryo which was unnecessary. Ryo really wanted to hurry this along.

"So, my dad's back in his body. Ginyu's in his body and Vegeta's…" Gohan said before Krillin finished with, "Still a prick. Yeah."

"No, this is impossible." Ginyu said trying to change bodies with Vegeta. "CHANGE NOW!"

"Vegeta!" Goku said tossing the Namekian Frog in the path of Ginyu.

"Oh fu-" were Ginyu's last word before stuck in the body of a frog.

Vegeta was about crush said frog, but Goku pleaded with not to. Only for Ryo to crush it.

"Hah! Killed off all of the Ginyus!" Ryo said with a smirk returning to base form. "And now I'm done. Have fun trying not to die."

Ryo took off flying. He sensed Mira and Towa and antsy to meet her. Using his BlackTab, he spawned a rose in his hand. Landing in the exact spot, he was cool and confident.

"You know for people who want to screw with history, you're toying with more than petty revenge. I know it's you…Towa." Ryo said calmly.

Towa had walked out and Ryo politely tried to not gawk on her chest. It was the first thing he saw on her in the game, but he didn't want to seem perverted for doing that here. Towa appeared the game as in the games. With long white hair, light blue skin, and purple eyes that Ryo got lost in staring. The left side of her hair is longer than the other and hangs in front of her chest. She has a golden infinity hair accessory that covers the back and both sides of her head. She wears gold earrings that resemble Potara's. She wears a red and black skin tight body suit that has a v shaped hole around her stomach, and is missing the bottom half, exposing the bottom of her breasts. She wears a white open leg cape that is jagged at the bottom, and red and black high heels. In her hands, a brown staff that has two golden points on each side.

"So you're the one mucking around with my plans. Although, I am troubled to how you knew it was me." Towa said.

 _"Wait a second! Ryo, you jackass! You knew the entire time!" Chronoa raged._

"The distortions are coated a pleasant aroma of yours. I can say you got all the good looks in the family." Ryo said casually. "Then again, I've only seen your brother, Dabura."

Towa was taken aback by his.

"Wait, he's dressed up as Broly? That's an odd choice of wear for a hero." Towa thought. "Although, he is built like a tank."

Towa noticed the warping energy emanating from Ryo and compared it akin to her own powers of distortion.

"How is this possible? What is this energy? It feels like it's distorting history and reshaping it. It…it puts my own to shame. How is he doing this?!" Towa thought before proceeding to speak.

"You! How are you doing that? How are you reshaping history?! Being around you feels like it's affecting me." Towa said stepping back.

The thing is Ryo had no idea he was unintentionally shifting things around giving the timeline a composite feel.

"By fixing your distortion, I guess. I don't even what you're talking about. It's a shame I will have to stop you. I'd rather take you out then fight you." Ryo said.

Mira has finally come out into the opening seeing the thin blush on Towa's cheeks and the look on Ryo's face. Mira got in front of Towa glaring at Ryo.

"That was a costly mistake. I will eli-" Mira said before Ryo cut him off.

"Hey douchebag, you're in my way of staring at my guilty pleasure!" Ryo barked.

Mira was silent but powered up with a foul red aura. Admittedly, Towa found the nickname a tad on the charming

Ryo looked on unimpressed as Trunks told him those two are the one messing with history despite him already knowing them. When Mira came charging, Ryo vanished only to reappear in front of Towa.

"You do realize what you're doing is senseless, right?" Ryo said looking at her eye to eye.

"Revival of the Demon Realm is hand and soon I'll have my revenge." Towa said. "You wouldn't know about my pursuits."

"Trust me, guilty pleasure. I know more about you then you even realize. Excuse me, Towa." Ryo said powering up to Super Saiyan.

Mira was flying head straight after Ryo and Ryo turned around to face Mira. Grabbing Towa close him by the waist.

"Hey Mira, choke on this!" Ryo said raising his right hand with his middle finger up, releasing a green Exploding Wave that sent Mira to the ground taking some damage.

As the explosion cleared, Ryo released Towa and proceed to attack Mira. The two got into a clash mid-air lunging fists after each other. Ryo and Mira were at even pace before they flipped back onto the ground.

"So what now, Mira? Am I your worthy opponent now?" Ryo said tauntingly.

"You're not bad." Mira said. "But let's see you handle my energy attacks!"

Ryo wasn't frightened at first because Mira's energy attacks were crap and his fists hit more. Only to pale to see Mira pushing his chest forward, channeling pure negative energy. Small red streams of energy fly out and start to form a crimson energy sphere as it expands many times its original size. Mira condenses the sphere to about the size of his body.

"Minus Power Energy Ball!" Mira said launching after Ryo.

Ryo could have deflected, but had another idea. Towa was wondering why wasn't he trying to block the attack and was stunned to him get hit by attack. Said attack send him crashing into a cave. Now the attack had heavily damaged Ryo, but he was still laughing to himself despite having the Super Saiyan knocked out oh him. His Endurion blood started to heal him and he put those healing items to use. He had a plan to troll Mira.

"All talk and no bite." Mira said satisfied in his defeat.

The moment Ryo fully healed, he used Instant Transmission to get right front of Mira spooking him.

"You know you're a disappointment. You were made to the ultimate warrior, a mix of different DNA, and you can't even kill me. Guess the reason you're not into relationships is because you disappoint Towa in the bedroom too." Ryo mused.

 _At that moment, Chronoa was no longer mad at Ryo for flirting with Towa and broke into incessant laughter over this. Bulma was in stitches as well. Trunks was stifling laughter, and Mai was blushing._

Towa's cheeks were pink covering her mouth her hand and Mira went from annoyed to purely homicidal. In a twisted sense, Ryo was right. When Mira was bought by Mira and the other scientists, they focused on the parts that matters. His brain, his senses, his arms, and his legs. In doing so, they completely ignored the other parts of body leading him to very undeveloped on certain areas. Towa was wondering if Ryo was one of her former scientists. Mira wanted nothing more than to rip Ryo's voice box out of his throat.

"I am going to kill you!" Mira said powering up.

"Mira, stand down!" Towa commanded.

Mira froze and Ryo raised an eyebrow at this. Towa turned to face Ryo.

"Say, who's supporting you—who's backing you up? You can't have done this on your own… Travel through time like this… just to fight us." Towa asked.

"Sorry dollface, can't spill those details." Ryo said with a smirk. "All I can say, you've pissed off lots of people."

"You're a vague bastard." Towa remarked.

"And you're a sexy piece of work. A shame we can't fight side by side because we'd be deadly." Ryo said calmly. "And you're feisty."

Towa blushed again and Mira growled.

"A shame you have Mr. Impotent over here." Ryo said.

"Towa, I want to kill him and suck his energy dry!" Mira yelled powering up with his red aura.

Ryo started laughing and so did the people back at the Time Nest, and Mira realized what he just said. Towa wasn't any better.

"Let's leave him for now, Mira. We're going to the next era before you embarrass yourself anymore." Towa said to Mira trying not to laugh.

Mira was fuming and Ryo added insult to injury.

"Guess we knows who's on top on the time." Ryo said with venom.

Mira wanted to attack, but Towa was insistent to leave. Mira begurdingly obeyed only for Ryo to toss Towa a rose.

"I'll be seeing this guilty pleasure real soon." Ryo said before he vanished into a white light.

Towa was left holding said rose in her hand and Mira was sore.

* * *

I got a Z rank for the first mission, but a B rank for the Mira mission. I had a feeling I couldn't exactly that mission. I returned to Time Storage Vault to a laughing Chronoa. She must have seen me go full-on jackass on Mira. Despite her laughing, I got the lecture and Trunks give the expository dump on Towa and Mira.

"Good job, Ryo! You can go…" Chronoa said in-between her laughter.

"Trunks, want to join me for some training?" I asked him. "Could use the company."

Trunks nodded and we left the Time Nest. Mai couldn't look me in the eye for some reason. We head back to the Kienzan Arms only to find the place…a smoking crater. Michiko, Dove, Hatchin, and Vegeta were standing there.

"What the hell happened?!" I exclaimed.

"Two Super Saiyans were fighting in one of apartments. They released their Masenkos and blow up my home!" Dove said in tears. "Killing each other in the process."

I hugged Dove offering sympathy. I found the remains of my room was intact enough for me to get my stuff out of it. I was glad I never unpacked out of my duffel bag. Of course, I changed out of the Broly getup back into my hoody and jeans along with my sneakers. I had my bag packed as I walked out the apartment.

"Well, I guess I'll have to cancel training today. We will start tomorrow." Vegeta said taking off into the air.

"Sorry about your apartment, Ryo. You too, Hatchin." Trunks said.

Hatchin was wearing **Videl's Clothes.**

"It's all right. I managed to fish out most of our possessions. Ryo, you think you help me get some new clothes?" Hatchin said to me.

I nodded. Michiko came up soon after with Yamcha. Instead of comforting Dove who BUILT the place with her own money, she was complaining about just paying rent yesterday. I noticed Michiko was in **Yamcha's Bandit Clothes**.

"Well, Michiko. You could move in with me." Yamcha offered.

Michiko quickly accepted and left without a word taking her bags with her. I was tempted to say something, but I realized that with my earnings that I might be able to get a better apartment or even a house. That bonus Chronoa gave me equated to 200,000 zeni and I could just use the BlackTab to duplicate it this time around.

"Trunks, I'll train a bit later. I should handle this. I have a feeling you wouldn't want me to live in the Time Nest." I said to him.

Trunks took off too leaving just me, Hatchin, and Dove. I offer Dove to find a place together and she joins us. House hunting was a tad easier this time. A while back, I was new, but now I gained a reputation. While I could have put money down in a house, I decided to use that bonus to buy Dove a home. She lost everything and it was the least I could do for her. As for me, I settled for a two-bedroom apartment that was rather nice. It even had a balcony. Only thing was the apartment building was the same one Erasa and Sharpner lived in. I was annoyed with Sharpner, but rent was decent. I had to buy new sheets and spawn new posters for my room. Either way, it was still a good day all around. I knew that I had to deal with Frieza next, but first some Parallel Quests. Now I had a shift at the Golden Galaxy to get to.

* * *

Trunks and Mai were on the bench not far from the Golden Galaxy after having some drinks looking up into the night sky. Both lost in the stars with thoughts heavy on their minds. Thoughts of worry.

* * *

(A/N: This chapter was roasted. I took inspiration for TFS Plays Xenoverse on Mira. I apologize for the lack of Soon. He'll be there next chapter!)


	13. They Just Had to Push the Goku Button

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

* * *

 **Limit Break X Survivor (Blackthorn variant)**

 **Get excited, let's go back in time.**

 **A new adventure lies on ahead**

 **And I'll hold it in my hand.**

 **I just want to meet my heroes.**

 **Move as fast as the speed of sound.**

 **I'll get my satisfaction.**

 **(Woo-hoo) My blood deep inside…**

 **(Woo-hoo) is burning again!**

 **My body feels ready as I am coming down (Let's fight on!)**

 **(Woo-hoo) It's time to kick some ass!**

 **It's time to throw down again.**

 **We must go and face history's foes today.**

 **The door of times has been open.**

 **To the battleground we must walk.**

 **The time has come to fight and**

 **Completely shatter our limits.**

 **We need to look up to the sky**

 **And embrace this clear starlight.**

 **I'm getting stronger, I'll sing a song.**

 **The time has come to shatters these walls.**

 **With these new powers,**

 **I will beat the mightiest of gods!**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 13: They Just Had to Push the Goku Button!**

* * *

Michiko and Hatchin's relationship had improved. Michiko had finally realized that Hatchin was an adult capable for caring for herself. That and the power level of 100,000 helped. Ryo's powered had multiplied by 10 leaving close to having a power of one million. Soon was inching closer to Ryo. By the morning, Ryo had awoken from slumber ready to train and so forth. Eating breakfast, he got dressed in **Vegito's Clothes** to find Vegeta as his door.

"So, I hear you've gotten stronger. Well it's time for training, maggot. Now awake your girlfriend or whatever, before I do." Vegeta barked.

"Morning to you to, douchebag." Ryo said going into Hatchin's room to wake her up. "Hatchin, Douchebag's here to train us."

The night before, Ryo had to help Hatchin buy new equipment and clothes. Hatchin staggered up to her to get dressed donning the full set of Goku's **Turtle Hermit Gi (No Character)**. Gaining an idea to troll Vegeta, Ryo changed into the **Whis Symbol Gi** set. When the two came to Vegeta, he scowled.

"Why the hell are you wearing that idiot Kakarot's uniform?! I'm your master." He barked.

"Well, the point of training under is that so I become stronger than you isn't it." Ryo said innocently. "So I dressed up as someone stronger than you."

Ryo pressed the Goku button on purpose this time, but Vegeta took a breath to prepare himself to give them the test. The three headed for Time Machine Station after another round of breakfast only for Ginyu to interrupt.

"Excuse me, but I'm here for Ryo. He has potential to be in the Ginyu Force!" He said pointing at Ryo. "We could use one for the White Ginyu Ranger!"

Ryo paled.

"Look Ginyu, I'd love to train under you, but I'd rather go for Frieza. He's more my style if you catch my drift." Ryo said trying not to insult Ginyu.

"I see. You want to learn from the big man himself. Well I can put it a recommendation for you!" Ginyu said before prancing off.

"Either way, today I will test you both in battle. Defeat me and I'll teach you the Galick Gun." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Vegeta, I kind of already do know to do the Galick Gun." Ryo said bored. "And to be fair, I have Shine Shot and Finish Breaker down too. Can't I just skip to Final Flash?"

"Ugh, know what. I'll make this interesting. If you two can last at least five minutes against a set of opponents if my picking while I'm a Super Saiyan, I will teach the both of you all my moves in one go." Vegeta said arms still crossed.

"Really?! I'm in!" Hatchin said.

"Bring it!" Ryo remarked.

So, a battle was set on the Mountains (Night)! Who were Ryo and Hatchin facing? Vegeta (GT-Super Saiyan 4) and Goku (GT-Super Saiyan 3). Their mentor was watching from a building with an evil smirk. They pushed the Goku button and they were going to get it.

"Well shit…" were Ryo's words to describe this situation.

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, this one was rather short. Next chapter will be the fight of their nightmares. There will be ass-kicking! And don't worry, this will play basically like a DLC Mission, the opponent's powers will be evened out. It'll be hard as diamonds though.)


	14. April Fools!

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

* * *

 **Limit Break X Survivor (Blackthorn variant)**

 **Get excited, let's go back in time.**

 **A new adventure lies on ahead**

 **And I'll hold it in my hand.**

 **I just want to meet my heroes.**

 **Move as fast as the speed of sound.**

 **I'll get my satisfaction.**

 **(Woo-hoo) My blood deep inside…**

 **(Woo-hoo) is burning again!**

 **My body feels ready as I am coming down (Let's fight on!)**

 **(Woo-hoo) It's time to kick some ass!**

 **It's time to throw down again.**

 **We must go and face history's foes today.**

 **The door of times has been open.**

 **To the battleground we must walk.**

 **The time has come to fight and**

 **Completely shatter our limits.**

 **We need to look up to the sky**

 **And embrace this clear starlight.**

 **I'm getting stronger, I'll sing a song.**

 **The time has come to shatters these walls.**

 **With these new powers,**

 **I will beat the mightiest of gods!**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 14: And Now For Something Completely Different**

* * *

Merch were having his off day with his ship docking Toki Toki playing ironically enough Dragon Ball Xenoverse, a heavily hacked version, in his ship. He was in the middle of an online match.

"Sorry, Chad. But your player is going down." Merch said.

Merch's avatar, Stone Cold (a Frieza Race character) blasted his opponent with a Super Spirit Bomb winning the match. Merch smirked only for his holo screen to glow.

"Wait, what the hell?!" Merch said as a bright green portal came out the holo-screen.

Out of it came a green skinned Saiyan hybrid with wild blue hair, grey eyes, a scar on his left eye, and a goatee. He wore Nappa's Battle Suit and spoke just like Ghost Nappa. In his left hand, a portal gun (from Rick and Morty).

"Hi!" He said excitedly. "Am I still in Toki Toki?"

"You are, but you're on my ship. Are you a reality warper?" Merch said confused as all hell.

"No, don't know what that is…but I'm a dimensional traveler! I want to see all the versions of Toki Toki because that is my dream!" Praxtic said estatic.

"Well I can help you with that. And even get you a means to make some money back home." Merch said with a smirk.

Praxtic was willing because he did blow all his money to build the portal gun look-a-like. Merch cut a deal with him, he'd sell some of Merch's stock to other versions of Toki Toki except this world. Merch would get 20% of the profits. Soon enough, Praxtic was ready to go exploring again, but Merch had one last package for him.

"Hey Praxtic, I need you to do a favor. Back at your home, there's going to be a Majin named Pearl with some guy called Kenshiro. I need you to give them this capsule." Merch said handing it to Praxtic.

Unknown to Praxtic, Merch used his BlackTab to do a bit of research surprised to know exactly which version he came from.

"Okay boss! Later!" Praxtic said shooting a new portal with the gun. "And thanks for the upgrades on the gun."

"Just remember, if I'm not here. Pass the money into Chronoa, she's got a direct line to me." Merch said sternly.

"You got it!" Praxtic said before leaving.

The tall and skinny oddball was gone leaving Merch alone again. In the capsule for Kenshiro and Pearl: An interdimensional Cable Box, it's instruction manual, a DVD player with a DVD inside it (containing Cell vs Kenshiro and Dub of the North Star) and a note.

"To Kenshiro and Pearl,

I wish you the best in your path to protect your world. Be careful and so forth. Here's an Interdimensional Cable Box where you can watch any possible show in the multiverse. It literally has infinite channels. You might be able to see another world where the hero is someone else. Wish you two the best,

Rick Merkowshi, Merch.

P.S. That DVD player has a DVD in it. Play it because you'll learn something. ;)"

Merch had quickly informed Chronoa of the situation to which she was all for. Merch was able to get back to his game, but he wondered what Ryo was up now. With Michiko and Yamcha, Michiko was suddenly fearing for her daughter, but Yamcha insisted she was fine. Soon was excited to see the trailer for the sequel to "Soon the Time Patroller".

* * *

In the battle arena, Ryo and Hatchin were getting pummeled by GT Vegeta and GT Goku.

"Vegeta, notice us!" Hatchin/Ryo yelled in agony.

"Nooooo!" Vegeta, their mentor, said from afar.

* * *

(A/N: April Fools! This chapter is a bit of a setup for another story of a friend, chadtayor020, who will making a sequel to "Soon the Time Patroller". Welcome him to the fold of the circle because Praxtic belongs to him too. Well Praxtic show up again, maybe, but it won't be soon.)


	15. Trunks (and Mai)'s Vacation Days

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

* * *

 **Limit Break X Survivor (Blackthorn variant)**

 **Get excited, let's go back in time.**

 **A new adventure lies on ahead**

 **And I'll hold it in my hand.**

 **I just want to meet my heroes.**

 **Move as fast as the speed of sound.**

 **I'll get my satisfaction.**

 **(Woo-hoo) My blood deep inside…**

 **(Woo-hoo) is burning again!**

 **My body feels ready as I am coming down (Let's fight on!)**

 **(Woo-hoo) It's time to kick some ass!**

 **It's time to throw down again.**

 **We must go and face history's foes today.**

 **The door of times has been open.**

 **To the battleground we must walk.**

 **The time has come to fight and**

 **Completely shatter our limits.**

 **We need to look up to the sky**

 **And embrace this clear starlight.**

 **I'm getting stronger, I'll sing a song.**

 **The time has come to shatters these walls.**

 **With these new powers,**

 **I will beat the mightiest of gods!**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 15: Trunks (and Mai) gets booted out the Time Nest**

* * *

It had only been two minutes, and Ryo was hiding in the far ends of the Mountains arena to heal Hatchin's wounds. He was incessantly shaken and worried about her. GT Goku pummeled him in one minutes, and GT Vegeta wrecked Hatchin. Hatchin had better luck and had damaged GT Vegeta before collapsing from exhaustion and three Final Shines to the face. As of now, GT Vegeta was at half health and GT Goku had sixty percent health. Hatchin awoke a hug from a worried Ryo.

"Ryo, I'm ready to go back into the fray." Hatchin said getting up. "I'll have to stick to long range through. You take on Goku."

Ryo nodded and the two flew up to face their destiny.

* * *

Goku was a tough fighter, but his GT counterpart was OP'ed to ridiculous heights. That was why I hated GT, and why I was struggled to fight this guy. I needed an edge, and I knew I had to release my trump card.

"Solar Flare!" I said using the technique to blind Goku's eyes.

Powering up to Super Saiyan, I hit him with a Vacation Delete to paralyze him and another to paralyze GT Vegeta. I needed to focus to do this correctly.

* * *

Their mentor Vegeta was still watching on wondering what Ryo was planning. Ryo took a breath and began to power up.

"Kaio-ken Gold!" Ryder called out consuming himself in the red aura.

The golden aura was consumed by the red, and Vegeta took a step back in horror. He couldn't believe Ryo was going to go that far. The Chou Kaio-ken had double aura effect, placing a crimson Kaio-ken aura outside of a typical golden Super Saiyan aura. The outer Kaio-ken aura manifested as violently fluctuating and jagged while the Super Saiyan aura maintains a gentle, flame-like contour. Veins showed up on various parts of his arms. Ryo had taken an idea from Soon's **Futten** pumping the Kaio-ken through his bloodstream as well. However, the pain was agonizing and Ryo screamed out.

"Hatchin, I'll defeat them…the two of them are mine!" Ryo barked aggressively.

Hatchin backed down as GT Goku and GT Vegeta's paralysis wore off. Ryo looked at the two of them, and a smile broke on his neck.

"Let's you handle this! Kaio-ken Gold x4!" Ryo called out which amplified his power.

In theory, Ryo was basically had the strength of 4 Super Saiyans. If you think Ryo wasn't crazy to do this, it gets even crazier. Vegeta was seriously wondering what was wrong with Ryo. Ryo puts his hands together by the tips of his fingers and thumbs, then he opens them up and zooms in on the target through the "triangle" in between his hands. Gathering energy, he shouts "SHIN KIKOHO!" and fires a Kikoho down on GT Goku and GT Vegeta. Now methodically speaking, Ryo's Super Saiyan multiplies by 50, the Kaio-ken by 4, and the Shin Kikoho does damage 100x greater than the Ryo's own power. Basically, the force of continuous energy attack pretty much put GT Goku and GT Vegeta down in only four blasts. The GT duo were unconscious and the five minute mark was hit.

"I did it! I won...I..I…why can't I feel my everything…" Ryo said weakly before returning to base form.

Falling from flying, his now unconscious and ki burnt body crashed into the dirt and he wasn't breathing. Vegeta and a panicked Hatchin immediately got him back to Toki Toki for medical treatment. Trunks, Mai, Bulma, and even Chronoa dropped everything to see Ryo in the hospital. Doctors were frantic to keep Chronoa's golden boy alive. Hatchin was bandaged up, but was fine for the most part.

"How the hell did this happen?" Chronoa yelled.

Vegeta slowly made his way to the door, but Mai cocked her shotgun at his face. Trunks' sword was at Vegeta's throat and Chronoa was steamed.

"Well I give them a test to fight some opponents." Vegeta said nervously.

"Who?" Bulma asked sternly.

Vegeta told them he used the GT counterparts and Hatchin filled them in on everyone else. Vegeta found himself being choked a very mad Kai.

"You are so much trouble, but first you are going to keep your end of the bargain. Since Hatchin is still able to move, you'll pass the technique. When Ryo is up and able, you'll do the same. You'll be paying for their medical bills too!" Chronoa said sternly.

"Yes, Supreme Kai of Time." Vegeta said with a nod.

* * *

(A Few Hours Later…)

I awoke finding myself on the hospital bed and I found my BlackTab on the table next to me. Nobody was in the room except me. Of course, I was no longer in pain. Now I couldn't ever use Kaio-ken Gold unless it's a last resort, and when I do use it, x1 is the limit. Possibly I could reach Super Sayian 2 and go further, but I don't want to push my luck. Considering that no one was here, I picked up my BlackTab and used the Xenoverse Inventory app to get my **Whis Symbol Gi** replaced. Along with spawning underclothes, I got dressed. I realized Daiuzu wasn't in the room, but I'd ask Hatchin. So clipping my BlackTab on my side, I left the hospital room. As I walked through the halls, a doctor screamed. She seemed panicked.

"Impossible! How are you even walking? Your injuries were detrimental, your spine was shattered, and your ki burns were sev..." She said before I walked away.

I walked out the hospital and took to the skies of Toki Toki. Arriving back at BAMF Apartments, I go up the stairs and enter my apartment. Hatchin immediately tackles me into the couch overjoyed I'm fine. Apparently, Vegeta's at the kitchen table.

"Ryo, what you did was completely insane. But, I have to admit, I never thought using Super Saiyan and Kaio-ken could result in that." Vegeta said to me with his smirk. "But you've done it, and I will keep our deal."

"Good, I'm ready to learn them." I said.

"But you just got back from the hospital." Hatchin said to me worriedly.

I explained that I was fine, but I really shouldn't use the Kaio-ken for a couple days or at least a week at best.

* * *

While Vegeta was passing on skills to Ryo and Hatchin, Chronoa was dealing with her own issues. She was her room enjoying "Dragon Ball Z Abridged Uncensored" on her Interdimensional Cable when Bulma walked in.

"Chronoa, I want you to give Trunks a vacation. I found him napping at his desk again and he says it's always been like this." Bulma said annoyed enough to turn off the cable box.

"But I need him…" Chronoa whined.

"Please, I'll do anything." Bulma said sweetly. "Just give Trunks time off."

Chronoa had an evil look on her face and Bulma paled. Trunks would wake up to find out he was getting kicked out the Time Nest being told he had a week off. He was tossed a backpack with a week's worth in it. Mai was dealt the same hand. Bulma found herself on Chronoa's bed.

"We're going to have fun this week. I've got new "toys" to use." Chronoa said shifting into her adult form.

Bulma knew her behind was going to be sore in many different ways, but it was a sacrifice she made for her son. She was slowly regretting it when she found Chronoa used the Mutli-Form.

* * *

Night came with a rainstorm Hatchin and I were in our apartment having dinner when we got a knock at the door. I had to put the spoon down and stop eating my soup for whoever's at the door. I open it to find Trunks and Mai soaking in rainwater.

"Trunks, Mai, aren't you two supposed to be at the Time Nest?" I asked.

"Ryo! You're all right. That's good to know, you're back on your feet. Trunks and I were worried sick." Mai said. "But we're here because…"

"Chronoa kicked me out of the Time Nest saying I need a vacation and I need a place to stay." Trunks said finishing her sentence. "And Mai as well."

"Alright then, you two can say in Hatchin's room. Hatchin will share mine." I said.

Hatchin and I were pretty much used to sharing a bed, but Mai and Trunks went red instantly. They joined us for dinner and I was rather glad to have Trunks around. Besides, this could be good for him. He needs a girlfriend. I wound up heading to bed with Hathcin snuggling me, but all I could think about was how Trunks and Mai.

* * *

Trunks and Mai were sitting on the sides of the bed feeling awkward and red-faced. There was only one bed and they were going to have to share it. Trunks sat on the left side of the bed wearing only his boxers his eyes forward. Mai sat on the right side in a pink nightgown. Both were like this for about twenty minutes. This was so awkward for them, but Mai did want to be close to Trunks. Eventually, the two were leaning back on Hatchin's bed.

"A week off, huh?" Trunks said. "I'm so used to working."

"Well Trunks, we could do something fun for once." Mai said. "Besides, you work too much."

The two shared a laugh before they heard an audible moan from Ryo's room. Hatchin had gotten frisky and Ryo was more than happy to give. Ryo thought the rooms were soundproofed, but he was wrong. Trunks and Mai were mortified to be listening to Ryo and Hatchin having sex in the next room.

"Hatchin's quite loud." Mai said looking at Trunks.

"And it won't help that Ryo's a Saiyan, too. So it'll be a while." Trunks said.

Despite their differences, Michiko and Hatchin had one thing in common, they were quite noisy during sex. Trunks and Mai found sleep, but not before Hatchin had her climax.

Day 1 of vacation for Trunks came, and he woke up with Mai basically spooning him. Considering his "experiences" with Chronoa, this was a surprise for him. Mai looked so peaceful close to him. Trunks slipped out from her grasp to go use Hatchin's shower. Hot water poured on Trunks's body wondering how to spend the day. He exited the shower only to see Mai in the bathroom as well brushing her teeth. Thanks to the mirror, Mai got an eyeful of half-alien wing-wong*. In a rare bit of shamelessness, a trickle of blood came down Mai's nose before Trunks grabbed his towel leaving the bedroom in a huff. Trunks was breathing heavily over this because realizing they were in a small space. This was bound to happen. Back in the bathroom, Mai was think back to Trunks' words last night.

 _"And it won't help that Ryo's a Saiyan, too. So it'll be a while."_

"I wonder how long Trunks would last…." Mai thought before chiding herself for thinking like that.

Trunks was so wrapped up in thought that Mai was able to shower before she called out to Trunks that she needed a towel. Trunks would have to bring her one to which he did. Mai didn't expect Trunks to not knock because Mai was not behind the curtain, naked, and dripping wet. It was only the first day, and their naked bodies were etched into their minds. Hatchin had left out clothes for Mai to change into to which Mai put on. Now Mai was in the **Videl's Clothes** getup with the tight compressions shorts and all. Trunks was internally screaming. Trunks got on a tank top, black pants, and his boots before they joined Hatchin and Ryo out on the kitchen table. Hatchin was cooking breakfast only Ryo's oversize band tee. Ryo was sitting on the table in just long pajama pants.

"Morning guys, you sleep well?" Hatchin asked cooking the pork. "I'm making Cornmeal Waffles with Pork Verde with Churro Donuts."

"That's sounds delicious." Trunks said.

"We have trouble sleeping…because you two were a little loud." Mai said.

"So, the rooms aren't soundproof? Well, sorry about that, but Trunks, I did it!" Ryo said with a smirk. "I proved an old rumor right."

Trunks asked what, and Ryo got up.

"Turning Super Saya-jin does make your junk grow bigger! It had a vien or two bulging on it, but it grow by two whole inches!" Ryo said like he was celebrating a victory.

Mai spat out the coffee she was drinking because now she had that on the mind. The thoughts of Trunks turning Super Saya-jin to do that. Trunks was dumbfounded by this mostly because he realized why Chronoa had him go Super Saya-jin so often.

"Anyway, I don't I have much to do today. I don't really have any masters to train under unless I go to that scrub Yamcha." Ryo said. "So…I was thinking that we can all go hang out, maybe spar."

"That sounds fine." Trunks said before there was a knock at the window.

Ryo opened the window and there was a floating Soon.

"Hey Ryo." Soon said before getting a whiff of him. "You reek of Hatchin."

"Morning Captain Obvious." Ryo said with a snicker. "Come in, Hatchin's making breakfast."

Soon also caught the whiff of Hatchin's cooking.

"I'm game. Besides, the doctors say for my **Futten** to work better, I need to eat along with drink. What's she making?" Soon said climbing in.

Soon was in his **New Hide Battle Costume** and used Magic Materialization to make himself a chair to seat himself at the table. Ryo returned to his room and used his BlackTab to give himself an Insta-Shower (there's an app for it). He came out to return to the table in **Trunks' CC Clothes**. As Hatchin put the food down, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

I find Erasa in the door and in **Kid Chi-Chi's Clothes** , and they were quite form fitting. Didn't help there was a small tattoo of Shernon on her hip. She even have the helmet.

"Morning…." I say staying not to stare at her but failing at it.

"Morning to you too, mind if I join you for breakfast?" She said to me sweetly.

I let her in mentally wishing that cape wasn't in the way of her behind. I was about to close when Michiko and Yamcha stood in the way covered in soot.

"I kind of ruined the kitchen, can we eat here? Thanks." Michiko said walking past me with Yamcha in the tow.

"What the hell, Michiko?" I say walking up to her.

I nearly punch Yamcha for taking from MY food.

"Oh come on, you're a Saya-jin. I'm sure you can spare a bite." Michiko said.

I relent, but I threatened to kick the shit out of them if they took a bite of my churro donuts. Hatchin came out her in a **Launch Costume** I got her. She didn't have the wig though because I didn't buy it.

"Mom, did you try to cook again?" Hatchin asked annoyed.

"No, I came to have breakfast with my…" Michiko said before Hatchin casted a glare at her.

Hatchin remarked that next time Michiko tried to cook that she wasn't going to eat here.

"Ryo, would you considering training under me?" Yamcha asked me.

I laughed before saying, "Never happening."

"I wonder how strong you've gotten." Michiko said to me using a blue Scouter to scan.

Her jaw hung.

"How do you get a power level of 1 million!" She exclaimed.

So, I was close to Goku after he healed out of the tank, nice. Michiko would scan Hatchin to find her at 350,000, Soon at 910,000, and Erasa at 150,000. Admittedly, I'm impressed Erasa got that far. Michiko was only 260,000 and was basically the Yamcha of our little group.

"I got my ass kicked and got strong with bed rest and plenty of juice." I said with a cheeky smirk.

"That's not fair!" Michiko said pissed.

"Tell me about it." Yamcha said with a huff.

"Life ain't fair. If it was, you'd still be with Bulma." I mutter under by breath.

Soon and Trunks hear this and snicker. So, I put on the local news on TV where they report that they found two prominent families' dead in their homes. Apparently, murder-suicide is why they are saying. Apparently, the families were politicians for the council.

 _"On other news, Toki Toki's Golden Boy, Ryo Nazo, has recovered from his injures after using mixing Super Saiyan with Kaio-ken calling it "Kaio-ken Gold"." Amethyst (a Majin) said to her audience._

 _"That's right, making Ryo, the only Saiyan who did it and lived. Which steals the world record from Son Goku who performed the technique while dead. Ryo will be reward a swol amount of cash for putting one in the record books." Bat (a Human) said to Pearl and the audience. "I'm Bat Masterson and she's Amythest Royce from Good Morning Toki Toki!"_

World record?! Hell yeah! I was smirking all the more. Today was going to be a great day!

* * *

(A/N: Except a week's worth of vacationing for our heroes. I also plan to do something a little strange. Depending on how things go, I might have them react to watching something (Death Battle, OMM, or something) on Interdimensional Cable. Either way, I hope you TruMai shippers enjoy this.)


	16. Off Day

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

* * *

 **Limit Break X Survivor (Blackthorn variant)**

 **Get excited, let's go back in time.**

 **A new adventure lies on ahead**

 **And I'll hold it in my hand.**

 **I just want to meet my heroes.**

 **Move as fast as the speed of sound.**

 **I'll get my satisfaction.**

 **(Woo-hoo) My blood deep inside…**

 **(Woo-hoo) is burning again!**

 **My body feels ready as I am coming down (Let's fight on!)**

 **(Woo-hoo) It's time to kick some ass!**

 **It's time to throw down again.**

 **We must go and face history's foes today.**

 **The door of times has been open.**

 **To the battleground we must walk.**

 **The time has come to fight and**

 **Completely shatter our limits.**

 **We need to look up to the sky**

 **And embrace this clear starlight.**

 **I'm getting stronger, I'll sing a song.**

 **The time has come to shatters these walls.**

 **With these new powers,**

 **I will beat the mightiest of gods!**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 16: Off Day**

* * *

So, the day started well, so far. Now we all finally emptied the apartment to start another day of Time Patrolling. Well Michiko and Yamcha went off for training, I realized that I didn't have a sensei to train under. This was one of those rare moments of those happening. Well, either I was still with Erasa, Soon, Hatchin, Mai, and Trunks at Time Patrol Stations.

"So, there's six of us. Three on three match anyone?" I said perking their interest.

"Ryo's on my team!" Hatchin/Erasa say at the same time.

"Seems you get all the blondes, Ryo." Soon said jokingly.

I groaned and I set the record that I was taking Hatchin and Soon. So, Mai, Trunks, and Erasa were going to be on another team. Apparently, I didn't know if Mai was combat ready, but might as well anyway. So, we all go over to the Battle Registration booth. Teams were set, and all I had to do was pick a stage. I picked the Planet Namek stage. Let the battle begin!

* * *

Ryo, Hatchin, and Soon stood on one side of the with Trunks, Mai, and Erasa on the other. Mentally, they were picking their opponent, and the time limit of ten minutes set. They sprang into action.

"Solar Flare x20!" Erasa said in front of the sun using the Solar Flare.

She does this using much more energy and strengthens the blinding effect even getting to blind Ryo who closed his eyes.

"My eyes! Oh Dende, it's like walking on my mom and Chronoa in the shower!" Trunks screamed.

"Cheap bitch!" Hatchin screamed trying to sense Erasa.

"Energy Drain!" Erasa said grabbing Hatchin draining her ki.

Hatchin screamed and Ryo flew over to get to her. Erasa leaped over Ryo and fire an Energy Shot sending the two tumbling to the ground. Soon their vision was clear, and Ryo's team wanted to payback. Soon hammered her with two Light Grenades and charged to pelt with some Namekian styled boxing. As for Ryo and Hatchin, they turned their attention and Trunks and Mai.

Ryo wordlessly powered up to Super Saiyan signaling Trunks was his to fight. Trunks joined the Super Saiyan party.

Hatchin and Mai flew to the other side of the stage to start their own fight.

"Finish Breaker!" Ryo said rapidly firing a barrage of fiery Energy Spheres at Trunks who sliced most of them with his sword.

"Oh, you want an old fashion cock fight? Well mine's is longer." Ryo said unsheathing his sword.

"Phrasing!" Hatchin added combating Mai.

Trunks was blushed and asked why he had to make this uncomfortable.

"Trunks, we're all adults here or at least teenagers…Whatever." Ryo said before Trunks and Ryo came to a clash.

Both were letting loose with their Shining Slashes with their stray sword blast hitting the ground causing explosions. Ryo's team would be the first to earn a victory because Soon punched out Erasa to make a K.O.

He turned see Trunks and Soon in their clash. Wordlessly, Soon flashed on the **Futten** stage. Soon found out because he had eaten, his skin was a vibrant red-orange color. Soon also found he had better control of the form.

"I guess I can consider the form perfected for the most part." Soon said to himself.

Trunks and Ryo were in their swordfight before Trunks got a **Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol** to the jaw sending him into the river.

"I already knocked out Erasa and I figured you'd need the help." Soon said with a smirk.

"I didn't need it, but thanks." Ryo said sheathing Daiuzu.

Mai flew past them and started the process of reviving Erasa. Hatchin was in close pursuit before got blasted by Trunks' Masenko rendering her unconsciousness and sending her to the ground. Ryo got to reviving Hatchin.

"Shoot, I was aiming for Ryo." Trunks said flying upon.

"Trunks, prepare for my ultimate technique!" Soon said to Trunks.

Soon powered up and it looked like it was going to a ki blast. However, Soon merely throw a stone at Trunk's face.

"What the hell was tha-" Trunks said before Soon unleashed his **Gomu Gomu no Mystic Rifle** on his face pretty much breaking his jaw.

The drilling attack send Trunks into the ground and Erasa and Hatchin sprang back. The score was tied and there was four minutes left. Ryo leapt up and taunted.

"Come and get it!" Ryo said powering up.

It worked and they gunned for Ryo.

"Kaio-ken Gold!" Ryo said as the red aura blazed over his Super Saiyan aura.

Ryo raised his right hand with his index and middle fingers up, releasing a reddish-gold exploding wave sending all three of them flying. This knocked out both Mai and Erasa leaving just Trunks against three. Ryo had smartly used the Kaio-ken Gold for a shoot burst returning to his base form.

"Well shit." Trunks said.

"Together!" Ryo said. "Emperor's Death Barrage!"

Trunks found himself pelted with Emperor's Death Beams from Soon, Hatchin, and Ryo. Since all three were knocked out, Ryo's team had won.

* * *

I felt pretty good about that fight, but Trunks was all pouty about it. Erasa insisted I train her personally basically be her sensei. She was a flirt and she was offering the same thing to Trunks as well. I really wanted Mai and Trunks to spend some time and so I speak up.

"Erasa, Trunks can't. He promised to take Mai shopping at the Skill Shop and the Clothing Store to get her some more gear." I said. "And Mai needs them. She wears the same thing every day."

"I did?/He did?" Trunks/Mai said blushing over it.

"Yes, you did." I said.

Soon was leaving for home saying something about meeting up for lunch with us later. Hatchin was a bit mad at me for taking the offer, but I telepathically told her why I told the fall.

"Well I can forgive that for now." Hatchin said with her own telepathy.

Hatchin took off making the excuse of wanting to spar with her room leaving me alone with Erasa. Erasa was at least good in her fighting, so I wasn't too against the idea. I did notice that despite the high power, Erasa still had a soft and busty figure. Maybe it was genetics. I did wonder where Sharpner was.

* * *

Sharpner was in the hospital being treated for burns. He wound up smacking a Majin girl's behind. Shadlyn only allowed Jigoku and Taoreta to do that. They didn't take what he did lightly, and use their ki to set him ablaze. As for Soon, he came home and got some popcorn and sparkling water. Getting his remote for his Interdimensional Cable Box, he switched it to start watching the sequel to his story.

"Soon's Legacy: The Rise of Pearl. This'll be good." Soon said munching on popcorn.

He was introduced to the new protagonist.

"So a Majin? How interesting." Soon said as he watched on.

He watched her rise and show great promise. Then he got to scene of them her plowing Kenshiro like an animal. Soon facepalmed.

"Dear Dende, they're as bad as Hatchin and Ryo!" Soon said with a sigh.

Soon saw their Namekian roommate come in.

"I feel so sorry for him. Hell, I think I'll never complain about Ryo reeking of sex. This guy has to put up with walking in on it." Soon remarked to himself.

The Namekian roommate rants about the smell and that got a laugh of Soon.

"Ryo smells weird though, not like other Saiyans." Soon thought. "That's something off about that."

Soon had finish walking the two episodes seeing Praxtic arrive and the ending scene.

"Merch, you clever bastard." Soon said before turning off the TV. "I wonder…."

Soon had an idea in mind, but it was interrupted by his father.

"Son, you got to see this. Yamcha's bet Tien 2,000 Zeni that he could use the Kaio-ken times 10 for five minutes!" Piccolo said excitedly.

"I want in on that!" Soon said excitedly.

Father and son left to witness that. Spoilers, Yamcha fails and Michiko had to drag him to the hospital. Soon and the other people smart enough to know this were richer that day.

* * *

Here I was teaching Erasa, who was at least now wearing something else. She remarked sweetly she wear it again if I wanted to. For now, I actually did want to train her so I asked her to wear something else. Now she wore **Videl's Clothes**. Tight-fitting, but it wasn't scant. At the moment, I was teaching her some technique I came up with.

It was a good thing I got to going to a battle arena with her to train her. She took a breath before breathing out a stream of pink flames. I called the technique, "Dragon's Breath". It was a simple matter of converting ki to fire and then breathing it out.

"Not bad, I say." I remarked.

"I heard you could did that technique that let's you switch bodies. Can you show me it, please?" Erasa asked sweetly.

Now I never would have used the technique, but I figured why not do it for kicks. So I swapped bodies with Erasa and immediately regretted it. Her breasts were heavy and the pants were too tight. Dear Dende, how does Erasa wear this? Of course, I immediately switch back!

"Your body felt so hunky, Ryo." Erasa said with a wink. "Quick question, are you dating Hatchin?"

"No, we're friends with benefits. What about Sharpie?" I said glad to be back in my body.

"We're just friends…and to be honest, he's a lot like Yamcha." Erasa said. "However, do you got more benefits to give?"

I never really did like Sharpner, and this would be the perfect way to flip him off.

"Sure, I guess." I said.

"Then swing by tonight by my apartment." Erasa said. "You won't be disappointed."

And that was how I got a booty call…just great. Erasa and I did return to Toki Toki and the gang joined up for lunch. Erasa had her arms wrapped around my right arm.

"Ryo, I think you're addicted to blondes." Soon said with a smirk.

We were back at Hatchin and I's apartment where I cooked lunch. I made Chili Dogs with dipping sauces for everyone's fancy.

"Just great, you having sex with this chick too?" Michiko said scarastically.

"First off, I don't question you riding Bulma's old ride. I've only boned two people for the entire time I was here. And Soon, blondes are ok but I kind of have a thing for redheads or bluenettes." I blurted out.

Now, that I'm living in the multiverse I could be into those. But, this made things awkward because Michiko and I blurted my business in front of Tien, Launch, Krillin, Lazuli, Marron, Vegeta, and Piccolo.

"Oh please, Michiko. Ryo is reveling in his Saiyan pride. We thrive to plowing as much women as possible to show our dominance." Vegeta boasted.

"Ego, much?" Marron chided.

"Brat, why do you think Yamcha no longer has Bulma?" Vegeta said smugly.

"Can you not brag about that to my daughter?" Lazuli remarked.

"I think I'll get the TV on." I said flipping on my Interdimensional Cable.

I flipped through channels. Apparently, there's a version of Tom and Jerry where they have Matrix styled gunfights. I was hoping for something I could watch before I settled on a "Knucky's Playtime" marathon.

"A horror parody, seriously?" Lazuli said gazing at me.

"I love this series!" Erasa said watching along.

* * *

It was about two in the afternoon with the marathon ending and some of the warriors were in stitches.

"Mario sold this series for me." Hatchin said snickering.

"Personally, Chris was the funniest to me." Mai remarked.

Mai had enjoyed her shopping trip with Trunks and she wore the **Four Star Dragon Ball Costume** in shades of dark blues and greens.

"This series was crude, crass, and offensive." Soon remarked. "But it's comedy was genius."

Our "heroes" have gone their separate ways with Ryo going with Erasa over in her apartment.

"Ryo, you want to continue training or would you rather…do something else?" Erasa said flirtatiously.

Ryo flipped on Super Saiyan and pounced. It would be a half hour when Sharpner came back from the hospital when he decided to visit Erasa only to find having a mouthful of Ryo's shaft and wearing the **Kid Chi-Chi Armor.** Sharpner got blasted by Ryo for having his blow his stack early. The blast sent Sharpie off the second floor and using GT Pan to break her fall.

Ryo used telekinesis to shut the door and lock it before pulling out of her mouth.

"Erasa, I think we should get to the main event and test your stamina." I said to her in a whisper.

"Of course, sensei." Erasa said as I undo the clips holding the cape to toss it aside.

Looking at her body, her chest was a lot jigglier and plump being the Double Ds that they well. They weren't as firm as Hatchin's. Erasa also was completely hairless down there. However, in the process of our embrace, she had a problem. Her stamina is rather…too way below average. Considering my species, that might be a bit harsh. However, Hatchin lasted a lot longer on our first time.

"You really need to work on your stamina. No joke…you're not really going to be effective on solo missions." I said awkwardly.

"Sorry about that…" Erasa said sheepishly. "You haven't even…"

"It's all right…I'll let it go for now." I said getting dressed. "But take my advice and go train under Tien to fix that. Tell him I sent you."

"You sure you don't want to stay, I could give a little foreplay." Erasa offered.

"I would, but you need the training Erasa." I said before leaving.

I wanted to stay, but I was concerned for her survival. I can't have my friends dying on me. Sharpner comes up wanting a fight despite me being a freaking Super Saiyan.

"No, blondie. I won't fight you for Erasa. It'd a curb stomp." I said crossing my arms.

Erasa comes dressed in gi telling Sharpner not to do this. He doesn't listen, and I brake every bone in his body. Best part of being Chronoa's golden boy is I didn't even get charged for that even when I dragged his body to the hospital. He'll think twice before fighting me. Speaking of Chronoa, I'd figure I would pay her a visit. I go over to the Time Nest. I find Bulma asleep at her desk without pants and I wake her up.

"Ryo! Oh thank goodness, please tag in. I need a shower and some sleep. She's been non-stop!" Bulma pleaded.

Her behind was covered in red-handprint bruises and her body had little hickeys and bite marks. I mentioned I just wanted to talk to her, and she runs off to the shower. I go to Chronoa do her in the midst of reading a manga.

"Yo, Chronoa. Have some mercy on Bulma, she was stumbling all over the place. I assume she sold herself to you to give Trunks a vacation." I said.

"True, and I'm glad you're out of the hospital." Chronoa said putting the book down to tackle hug me. "You worried me back!"

I smiled as I hugged back.

"Kaio-ken Gold did end up working…I'll only use it for a last resort. I promise." I remarked. "Now I need a favor."

"In the mouth or up…" Chronoa said before I cut her off.

"Not that…yet. It's about Erasa. Her stamina sucks and I wanted to ask if you could get something for her to fix that." I asked.

"So it's Erasa, now?" Chronoa said giggling. "But I can help with that. I'll make a call to Merch."

Crap. I'll need to call him because unlike everyone else, he knows my roots.

"Now, I see you're all wound up." Chronoa said pointing to my evident bulge.

"Yes, and you'll be staying in that cute chibi form as I ravage it." I said closing the door. "And then you can turn into that adult form."

Chronoa shuddered at this sign of dominance.

"Wait! Can I least get eaten out first?" Chronoa said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I relent. She does taste like strawberries.

* * *

Erasa was training with Hatchin on her stamina while explaining the awkward encounter with Ryo.

"And here I thought, I'm be jealous of you." Hatchin said. "But you tire too easily."

"To be fair, he's an alien." Erasa said panting as they sparred hand to hand.

"Even though, you're tiring out already and it's only been ten minutes." Hatchin said before flipping Erasa to the ground to pin her.

"I'm surprised you're not jealous." Erasa pointed out to Hatchin.

"Not really. Ryo and I were each other's first times." Hatchin explained. "We're close."

"I'm surprised you aren't dating him, but oh well. Mind if I borrow him?" Erasa said getting off Hatchin's grasp.

"Fine, but I get first crack as always." Hatchin said. "Now what did Ryo teach you?"

As Erasa was gushing over the Dragon's Breath technique, elsewhere in between space and time was Towa and Mira. Towa had Ryo's rose in her hair much to his annoyance. It wasn't his fault he wasn't built for breeding.

"Technically, it's Towa's." Mira thought.

Mira was slowly resenting Towa. Towa, on the other hand, was rewatching Ryo's battle against Mira. You see, Towa has a bit a turn-on for violence being a combat sadomasochist. Just one strong person beating the shit of another turned her on. Didn't help that Towa found Ryo interesting.

"Such a strange specimen." Towa said to herself.

"I'm going to kick his ass next time." Mira barked.

Back at Toki Toki City, night fell as Soon was walking to the Plaza of Time with Shadok, his Namekian drinking buddy for the water from the spring. They had their mugs and scooped up their water to have a drink. Only Soon's tasted funny, and he'd find out why. In this mug was a pair of black lacy women's panties and they reeked of sex. Soon spat out his water and dropped his favorite mug breaking it. He proceeded to threw up his lunch before seeing the culprit. A drunk Nojiko passed out on the grass with her behind in the air, skirt hiked up, spunk pouring out her orifice, and passed out. Someone already found her passed out and decided why not. Soon was fuming, but the anger faded at the sloppy mess she was in.

"You think Ryo got to her?" Shadok asked Soon.

"Ryo has some standards. He doesn't think with his genitals. Besides Ryo's scent ain't on her." Soon said. "C'mon, let's call the cops to deal with this."

Shadok made the call as Ryo left the Time Nest into the Plaza of Time. He flew for home with a satisfied smirk. Bulma would Chronoa in her adult form, sitting on a bag of ice to cool her heated hide. Bulma was snickering the entire time. As Ryo flew for home, Michiko was helping with Yamcha's bandages.

"Yamcha, please don't do anything that stupid again!" Michiko said worriedly.

"Michiko, don't worry. With a bit of practice, I could master it." Yamcha assured.

"I know you can, but you could have started with times three. Even Goku had to at one point." Michiko yelled out of concern.

* * *

I arrived home tired and I rushed for the shower before donning my bartending clothes. Tomorrow, I needed to get parallel quests done, but not before calling Merch. Thankfully, Hatchin was already at the Golden Galaxy. So I call up Merch and explain the situation. One thing, he does call me out for not taking pride in my family name but understood why I did so alongside my other siblings. I learned from Merch that Jōshō's wife was murdered some time before I joined Time Patrol. Well, that was a bomb to drop. I did really like Jihi, and he was the person Jōshō needed. I pity the fool/fools who did so, and I would learn they were killed by Jōshō. My bastard of an older brother was giving all the more reason to distance myself from the clan name. So, Merch does agree to keep this secret before letting me know of an alternate Soon. Apparently, Prime!Soon was from another universe and the Soon I know it's an alternate double. Huh, go fig. Merch even tells me what he did about that, and I have a good laugh about it. In fact, it gave me an idea.

"Sorry Pearl, the fourth wall won't protect your Majin hide." I said to the "fourth wall".

It'll be a laugh to see how she'll react to that. I get up and head for the Golden Galaxy. The shift was fun with friends and drinks. Trunks and Mai wound up getting a bit drunk and to my surprise locking lips. Might have gone further if I didn't knock them out to drag their butts to their bed. This confirmed to be that they have a thing for each other, but I didn't want them to end up having their first time out of a drunk heat. As they slept, I go to my room, shed my clothes down boxers, and crashed on the bed next to Hatchin.

* * *

Elsewhere, our Terrible Trio were sitting upon the roof of Yamcha's house.

"Taoreta, did you really have to have sex with the drunk?" Shadlyn remarked annoyed.

"Always wanted to screw her unconscious. That slut will have no idea, and no one saw me." Taoreta said proudly. "She'll have spunk to remember me by."

"Either way, I'm bored and we're at Yamcha's. Wanna burn his home down?" Jigoku said calmly.

"No, we did that last year for April Fool's." Shadlyn said nostalgic for the "unpractical joke" that burned Yamcha's home to the ground.

"Let's just go home. I need sleep." Taoreta said with a yawn.

The three took off for home.

* * *

(A/N: The first day done and I feel good! The scene with Ryo in his bedroom is a shout-out to **Pearl's Adventures in the Xenoverse**. Should I have Trunks and Mai remember last night? What parallel mission would you to see Ryo on? The regular one's or the DLC ones again, because I can go either way.)


	17. Surprise Newcomer!

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

* * *

 **Limit Break X Survivor (Blackthorn variant)**

 **Get excited, let's go back in time.**

 **A new adventure lies on ahead**

 **And I'll hold it in my hand.**

 **I just want to meet my heroes.**

 **Move as fast as the speed of sound.**

 **I'll get my satisfaction.**

 **(Woo-hoo) My blood deep inside…**

 **(Woo-hoo) is burning again!**

 **My body feels ready as I am coming down (Let's fight on!)**

 **(Woo-hoo) It's time to kick some ass!**

 **It's time to throw down again.**

 **We must go and face history's foes today.**

 **The door of times has been open.**

 **To the battleground we must walk.**

 **The time has come to fight and**

 **Completely shatter our limits.**

 **We need to look up to the sky**

 **And embrace this clear starlight.**

 **I'm getting stronger, I'll sing a song.**

 **The time has come to shatters these walls.**

 **With these new powers,**

 **I will beat the mightiest of gods!**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 17: Surprise Newcomer**

 **(A/N: Surprised to see her in this. Well I have plans for them in a future storyline, and so I'd figure I'd sow the seeds.)**

* * *

Ryo being a bit of late morning drawing after doing some PQs. On his wall were some of his artwork, one being Soon and Ryo trading blows, the Majin Pearl in a shimmering white bikini in a rather seductive pose (Soon recommend the show to Ryo and he was amused), and lastly Goku Black choking Turles in one hand and Bojack in the other. He was about to send some lewd artwork to his Tumblr when he heard screaming.

"What the hell?" Ryo asked himself.

Moments ago, Nojiko went to the pharmacy realizing she had the clap for the third time. A rather nasty version that made your genitals burn and convulse. That is, if you were male. On women, it was only a reddish tint and a smell on their orifice. She got cured acting like it was no big deal. In Toki Toki, there were cures for STDs (even AIDS) that were literally over the counter medication you could buy. As Nojiko left, the source of the screaming came into right. It was Taoreta, and he had no pants. He couldn't wear them because the clap was hurting him. Hell, he looked infected….and his two buddies had to use gloves to drag him to the hospital.

"I wonder what slut he screwed to get the clap." Nojiko thought before heading home to sleep.

* * *

I posted my artwork on my Tumblr before getting into **Vegito's Clothes**. I got to eat a quick snack finding Hatchin watching local news on TV. Trunks and Mai were matching with **Trunks' CC Clothes.** It was completely cute! Either way, I had already done some Parallel Quests and wondering if I should go with friends. Soon swooped in through the window asking if I wanted to train.

"Actually, Soon. I need you for a PQ. I'm going to nail "Saiyan Pride"." I said.

"Let's go." Soon said as we walked out of the door.

It's so cool that Soon is basically my wingman. Trunks and Mai followed along, and everyone was snickering at the matching pair. Some took pictures. Arriving at Time Machine Station, I was about to ask for the mission when I was interrupted by Bulma. Apparently, Chronoa wants me to mentor a recent recent newcomer telling me as a warper I have the experience to handle them.

"Bulma, are you serious?" I asked.

"I am. You are the highest ranked warper in Toki Toki…according to the Order of Reality." Bulma said. "They're waiting for you at the Plaza of Time."

Crap. I gaze down to BlackTab and pull up the file the Order has on me. Thankfully, they don't have me under my real family name. However, I'm classed as 10th level. Well, at least that's not public to everyone on Toki Toki.

Bulma took off giving Ryo the details, but not before commenting on Trunks and Mai's matching outfits.

* * *

In times, there are fates worse than death. In the case of Komand'r (or Blackfire if you're never read a comic book), she had it bad. With trying to marry off her sister to Glgrdsklechhh backfired, Glgrdsklechhh had rather pissed with that failing and her sister destroying the Jewel of Charta. Glgrdsklechhh wanted to wage war on Earth and Tamaran. Komand'r was a jerk, but she wasn't ok with her home planet being destroyed. Plus, she had realized the crap situation consider he had connected to several intergalactic police forces that would look the other way to his crimes. So Komand'r had no other option that other herself to marry the blob. This act saved Starfire much to her distaste, but she did it for the planet.

As she left with the blob creature, Starfire thanked her sister for saving their home and her friends.

"Save your thanks. Consider yourself lucky my hands were tied."

Those were the last words to Starfire. She knew she'd never be free and Starfire would be free to live her own life. That was some time ago, and unknown to Koma, her sister was in a loving relationship with Robin after their Tokyo adventure. During this, Komand'r was still stuck with Glgrdsklechhh. The marriage was loveless, and it decided help with the fact that blob put would sometimes had her perform dances for him and his subjects in clothing that would make the Slave Leia outfit look conservative. Despite this, she was untouched mostly due to Komand'r making ways to prevent their consummation. However, one night, Glgrdsklechhh had enough of her stalling. He attempted to force her to do so with his tendrils. He had torn off most of her clothing, but never got to penetration. He was blasted and killed with…a **combined Kamehameha.** Two time patrollers were in the universe for a vacation after just leaving after meeting the Teen Titans when Glgrdsklechhh's army intercepted their return trip home. The Majin, Keshi, and her Human husband, Ramon had easily lay waste to the army when they came. And when they came across this scene, they assumed she was a prisoner and saved her. Now Komand'r assumed they were uninformed space cops and took advantage. She had no intention of sticking around. What a shock she was in for to learn about the multiverse existing, reality warping, and what exactly these two are. She was given an offer to join their organization. Komand'r being wanted in her own world decided to join.

* * *

Blackfire stood in the Plaza of Time waiting for her "sensei". She now wore your standard gi given to her by Keshi. On her back was a duffel bag of her few possessions most given by the Order after registering her. She still looked ragged up from everything. Ryo and Soon walked into the Plaza of Time and came across Blackfire.

"Well this is quite the surprise. Never through anyone from the DCAU would end up here. Naruto, Michiko, Hatchin, and Nojiko made sense in context I guess." Ryo said before Blackfire met her gaze. "But I'm Ryoshiro Jaga Nazo. I'll be your mentor, Komand'r."

"Please, call me Koma or Blackfire." She said regaining some of her confidence.

"Unless the rest of these people, I have a bit more insight to your abilities as a whole. So, I can get you the approval to be combat ready so you can take missions. I just need you to get you tapping into your ki." Ryo said.

Blackfire was rather taken by her mentor glad he wasn't an old man.

"He's not bad on the eyes either." Blackfire thought before saying, "So how exactly will I be doing that?"

"Simple. I'll help awakening it." Ryo said.

Blackfire had no idea that Ryo was reading her. Soon had a feeling Ryo was up to something as Ryo remarked he'll take Blackfire for training alone.

* * *

I had a feeling something was up. Thankfully, a swift breaking into the Order's secret files with the BlackTab found her origins. Blackfire was basically for the most part evil, but I was going to get her a bit of incentive to became an anti-hero. I had taken her to Time Machine Station, and had the CC Bot send us to the Hypobolic Time Chamber arena. Now we were alone.

"Well Koma, you should consider your Tamaranean ass lucky that those two warpers that saved you didn't you your whole story." I said coldly glare.

Of course, Blackfire froze at this.

"Unlike them, I am well informed. I could easily inform Chronoa of this, and have you dumped back in your world to the proper space cops. And before you considering trying to kill me, I'm pretty much Chronoa's golden boy." I said killing her options.

"So, what now?" Blackfire said crossing her arms.

"I will train you because you could achieve redemption. That and the fact that while you are a manipulative lowlife bitch, I saw what that blob creep tried to do. You don't deserve that…especially with the fear in your eyes." I said offering some sympathy.

Blackfire relaxed and I dropped another condition. She couldn't seek revenge against Starfire or the Titans. I personally told her if she tried, I could easily hunt her down or slap a bounty on her. And so Blackfire swore loyalty. Awakening her ki was a matter of laying a hand to jump start it. However, because she was Tamaranean, I guess I pretty much electrocuted her. Oh well. Deserved it anyway.

* * *

Ryo and Blackfire returned from the arena and Ryo passed word to Trunks that Blackfire was ready for combat. So Blackfire would be taken on a mission with her and Soon. The three had accepted when the text box flashed up on the three. Ryo got the hidden objectives as usual.

 **[PQ-09 Saiyan Pride 2-Star]**

 **Plot: I will not forget this humiliation... I won't let this go unpunished! Fight me again, Kakarot!**

 **Win Conditions**

· **Defeat Goku**

· **Clear with Vegeta's health over 50%**

· **Defeat revived Goku**

 **Lose Conditions**

· **All team HP depleted**

· **Time expires (15'0")**

 **Basic Reward**

· **Ƶ 650**

· **Small Mix Capsule**

· **Saiyans are a warrior race!**

· **I will not lose!**

· **Krillin's Cap**

· **Goku's Turtle Hermit Gi (Go)**

· **Flash Strike (Skill)**

· **X20 Kaioken**

· **Masenko (Skill)**

· **Spirit Explosion (Skill)**

Ryo lazily used the hand trick to explain skills, the basic history of the Dragon World, zeni, and Z-Souls. He wasn't in the mood to talk about it. The three got into their Time Machines and were off to their quest. As for the norm, a crowd gather to up and watch.

 _Blackfire, Soon, and Ryo appeared on Namek where Vegeta suddenly turned on Krillin and Kid Gohan. Vegeta went on about his desire for fighting Kakarot. Ryo rolled his eyes._

 _"Soon, take Gohan out. Blackfire and I will take on Krillin." Ryo said as Blackfire followed him._

 _"Gohan, release your power!" Krillin said._

 _"Right!" Gohan said powering up._

 _"Blackfire, follow my lead!" Ryo said before taking a breath. "Dragon's Breath!"_

 _Ryo released a stream of ki-fueled fire out from his mouth which burned Krillin. Blackfire followed suit, but her flames bright purple._

Everyone watching looked on confused. One asked if that was a new move to which Erasa blabbed that Ryo invented the move and she could do it too.

"So he's now inventing moves? Humph, my Galick Gun is superior." Vegeta boasted.

"But isn't the Kamehameha str-" A drunk Nojiko said.

Nojiko found herself unconscious and her firewater taken. Nojiko was an imprint in the nearest wall.

 _Krillin let loose a barrage of Destruco Disc to which Blackfire weaved through easily being a natural flier. Ryo had taken a hit before transforming into a Super Saiyan._

 _"Taste the sun!" Ryo raged before using Solar Flare on the monk to blind him._

 _He turned to Blackfire and whispered to her a plan. Blackfire took to the other side being a distance away from Krillin. Ryo began to charge energy and as Blackfire does the same. Her "blackbolt" energy seeps into her ki giving her Kamehameha a purple tint._

 _"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Ryo and Blackfire unleashing their Kamehamehas._

 _In the clash of the two Kamehamehas, Krillin was entrapped in an energy ball that was getting greater by the second._

"Overkill. I taught him well." Vegeta said smugly.

Eyes were rolled.

 _The sphere grew larger and larger. Seeing this as an opportunity, Soon punched Gohan in the stomach and threw him in the direction sphere. Soon had his hand out and charged a fierce pulsating white energy sphere in his hand._

 _"Boom goes the dynamite, I guess." Soon said before yelling, "Bomber DX!"_

 _He reels back his hand tossing the pure white energy sphere at Gohan and by the extension the sphere. The explosion was huge covering the entire area leaving a large dust cloud. Falling out of the cloud were the defeated Gohan and Krillin. On cue, they got the alert a new opponent was coming. Vegeta was still at full health. Goku arrived._

 _"Oh this looks fun, I'm in." Goku said readying to fight._

 _"Let's go, Kakarott. We'll end things!" Vegeta said cocky._

 _"Let's go, Vegeta!" Goku said._

 _"Uh….it's 4 against 1…so rush him!" Ryo said pelting Goku with energy blasts alongside Soon, Blackfire, and Vegeta._

 _The method was cheap, but it did the job. Only Goku get back up to power to Kaio-ken x20, leaving for a more physical fight. Ryo, as the Super Saiyan, quickly dodged Goku's Kamehameha and spin kicked him into further up into the air. Goku was open for Vegeta to blast him with a Finish Buster and Soon to double axe handle him to send him hurdling to the ground. Blackfire fired her eye beams to nail Goku who falling to the ground. A Minus Power Energy Ball from Ryo was the coup de grace. All in the course of seven minutes. They were given an A rank and promptly given their scores._

* * *

Being a Super Saiyan did make some of these mission a tad on the easy side. I was debating going back to the DLC missions. As for Blackfire, I cleared her mission ready. However, I do need to keep an eye on her. So, I had to "convince" Erasa to share her apartment with Blackfire. Other than that, the day was uneventful except for watching Trunks and Mai slowly open up to each other. Such a cute scene between them. Nearly ruined by some pissed off Saiyan walking with an Ice-jin and a Majin. I heard him murmur of finally getting rid of the clap. Either Saiyans can get the clap or there's a Saiyan version of it. I didn't want to find out. Either way, I worked to prevent Mai and Trunks' day together to be just perfect. I nearly got my hair lit on fire, but it was worth it. I hurry home before they get there. Staggering to the couch as they entered. Hatchin was making dinner.

"Enjoy your date, you two." Hatchin teased.

"It was just fine." Mai said holding Trunks' arm.

I snicker at this.

"Oh and Ryo, Soon and Piccolo are coming over for dinner." Hatchin said to me. "And I'm being Dragon Stew. It's a recipe I saw off a cooking show on TV."

"Oh cool. Soon's fun to have over." Ryo said starting to watch TV.

"Either way, the smell of stew is heavenly. How soon until it's ready?" Trunks asked salivating.

"Ten more minutes." Hatchin said stirring the pot.

* * *

Above Toki Toki City and in space was Merch in his ship along with a guest. Praxtic had returned to hand in the profit because getting paid.

"Good work. You've done well, Praxtic." Merch said counting more the profit. "Anyone have any requests?"

"Well, there's the hospital. When I mentioned this version of Toki Toki's hospitals can cure STDs easily, they asked me to go and get it and they'd pay top dollar for it." Praxtic said with a humble bow.

"No need, Praxtic. I happen to have the materials for it to be mass-produced." Merch said going to his medical bay to packing some materials and formulas in a suitcase he spawned.

He returned to Praxtic and told him to give this to the hospital, and mentioned to call him when he paid. Merch wanted to swing by and get his cut directly in this case.

"All in this case is formulas and vials for medicine that's capable for wiping out any trace of an STD in a person." Merch remarked. "And I have another item I need you to give to Pearl."

Merch descended to the bay with stored the various clothing he'd sell. He took up a **Launch Costume** sans the wig and put it inside a capsule with another note.

"Pearl and Kenshiro,

I've been watching your progress on my own Interdimensional Cable Box. Keep up the good work. I do suggest you check out Soon's alternate path in "Ryo vs the Xenoverse". The Cable had a voice search feature. The remote had a green sound button on it. So just click and say, "Locate the channel with Ryo vs the Xenoverse". You can even use it to a show with a certain theme. Like a version of the Dragon World where it's modern with gang wars or so on. I left an outfit for you, Pearl. Kenshiro will like it. ^w^'

Sincerely,

Merch"

He gave the capsule to Praxtic and he headed out using his Portal Gun. Merch smiled at his "protégé".

"An odd man, but a sharp one." Merch said to himself. "But that's the standard for warpers and dimensional travelers. We're all a bit odd."

* * *

(A/N: Didn't except to see Blackfire, didn't you? Well, I have a plan for a future storyline she would appear an ally. This would be a perfect springboard. I won't say which one though. As for Blackfire being a mainstay, that's not really going to be the case. Blackfire is going to function as one of Ryo's trainees and not have a physical relationship with him. Next chapter, there's going to bit of focus on the female characters this time around.)


	18. Hump Day!

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

* * *

 **Limit Break X Survivor (Blackthorn variant)**

 **Get excited, let's go back in time.**

 **A new adventure lies on ahead**

 **And I'll hold it in my hand.**

 **I just want to meet my heroes.**

 **Move as fast as the speed of sound.**

 **I'll get my satisfaction.**

 **(Woo-hoo) My blood deep inside…**

 **(Woo-hoo) is burning again!**

 **My body feels ready as I am coming down (Let's fight on!)**

 **(Woo-hoo) It's time to kick some ass!**

 **It's time to throw down again.**

 **We must go and face history's foes today.**

 **The door of times has been open.**

 **To the battleground we must walk.**

 **The time has come to fight and**

 **Completely shatter our limits.**

 **We need to look up to the sky**

 **And embrace this clear starlight.**

 **I'm getting stronger, I'll sing a song.**

 **The time has come to shatters these walls.**

 **With these new powers,**

 **I will beat the mightiest of gods!**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 18: Hump Day**

 **(A/N: If you haven't, I suggest you go read Soon the Time Patroller and Pearl's Adventures in the Xenoverse. Why? Consider them different sides of the spectrum. Plus, the references.)**

* * *

Ryo had just finish watching the new "Soon's Legacy: The Legend of Pearl" episodes and had to draw the kunochi cougar. Being a bit of a Naruto fan, hot kunochi was something Ryo had to draw. On his bedroom wall, along with the rest of the photo was a picture of Kenshiro walking in on his mother spanking Pearl. Another picture was slapped next on the wall of Shurayuki in a string bikini. In a rare moment of meta, the third picture to go up on the wall was himself drawing a picture with Shurayuki telling him he's off a little and Kenshiro rolling his eyes annoyed.

"And I'll post the rest of the lewds to Tumblr." Ryo said sending the rest of the pictures.

Ryo checked the clock to see it was only eight a.m. and so he took a quick shower "borrowing" Mai's shampoo. He liked the scent of "Springtime". Finishing up, he donned the **Student Blazer** set which was black with shades of electric blue on the outer parts of the blazer, the parts were black with a pattern, and the shoes were electric blue and black. The opened blazer showed a white tank top. He sauntered to the kitchen to cook pancakes with a ton of bacon. Hatchin would wake up shortly after and come out of his room extending a yawn wearing the **Android 18's Clothes (Skirt)** set.

"Smells good, Ryo." She remarked.

"Thanks, Hatchin." Ryo remarked.

Lastly came out Mai and Trunks out of Hatchin's bedroom still in their sleepwear. They were getting used to snuggling one other while they slept now. They took a seat as Ryo finished making breakfast. Hatchin turned on the TV and joined at the table for breakfast. The local news was playing.

 _"I'm Bat Masterson and this is TNN, the Toki News Network for all you Patrollers out there. In this morning's news, today is Women Warrior Day where Chronoa will be assisting in hosting the Queen of Fighters tournament where all women are invited to showcase their stuff and fight last year's champion, our own Amethyst Royce!"_

"Oh…it's that day already." Trunks said. "That tournament is just an excuse for Chronoa to ogle the girls fighting. She does the same thing for the men's only tournament."

"Well I'm entering." Hatchin said sipping a cup of coffee. "Seeing that Ryo's not going to be in the fight, I might have a chance."

"Uh, there's still Saiyan women…and Majin." Mai said.

"Damn it, Mai." Hatchin muttered.

"Either way, I think I'll stay home and rest." Ryo remarked.

Right on cue, Soon came out the window and Ryo didn't bother chide him for it. Ryo had a plastic container with Soon's food and Soon thanked him for it. Soon took it and left saying he'll wash the container by the afternoon. Ryo got up and walked up to the front door opening it. There was Blackfire and Erasa.

"Erasa, can't you cook or something?" Ryo asked.

"Well, I was going too, but then I smelled your pancakes." Erasa said cheerfully.

That was a lie. Erasa was waiting for Soon to come to his window. That meant Ryo or Hatchin was cooking and Erasa couldn't pass up a free meal. Blackfire caught on to it. Blackfire was wearing **Videl's Clothes** and the shorts rode up on her.

"So, you two entering the tournament?" Ryo asked.

"I can't. I don't feel strong enough, plus I hear the women there are among the toughest." Erasa admitted.

Ryo let them in to grab a plate. Blackfire said she was entering despite only being a Patroller for a day now.

"Well Blackfire, I can only wish you good luck." Ryo remarked. "I wonder if Michiko will enter."

"If she does, I'll defeat her." Hatchin said determined.

After breakfast and Trunks and Mai getting dressed, they left the apartment except for Ryo and Erasa.

"Well Erasa, since we're alone. It's time we continue your training." Ryo remarked. "So, we're off to Time Machine Station."

"Right." Erasa said.

"I must say, you're making leaps and bounds. So, we'll only be training in your ki control. Once you're mastered this, you'll be able to train on your own." Ryo remarked kindly.

"Ki control?" Erasa questioned.

"Most patrollers had an adequate control over their ki. It's how we easily copy techniques." Ryo explained.

* * *

In the Plaza of Time, there led to a path to an arena resembled the ones of the great WMATs of the past. There a crowd gathered to cheer for the Queen of Fighters tournament. Doing the announcements was the World Tournament Announcer himself.

"Welcome everyone, to the Queen of Fighters tournament. Today, we have 12 lovely ladies here to duke it out for the title and the money!" WMA said erecting cheers and whoops.

The match ups were announced.

 _1 – Michiko vs Hatchin_

 _2 – Blackfire vs Shadlyn_

 _3 – Lazuli (Android 18) vs Emerald_

 _4 – Hakusa vs Cali_

 _5 – Nojiko vs Saiyagirl_

 _6 – Carla vs Luna_

Michiko didn't want to fight her daughter right off the bat, but steeled herself. Mother and daughter came down to the arena to face.

"Our first match is our pair of outworlders, Michiko and Hana "Hatchin" Malandro! Well the young defeat the old?" WMA said sparking a blush on Michiko's cheeks.

"I'm now that old!" Michiko said indignantly.

Michiko was wearing **Yamcha's Bandit Clothes** with Yamcha cheering her on from the sidelines.

"Let the match begin!" Chronoa said.

Michiko and Hatchin took to throwing punches at each other each weaving and trying to land blows. Michiko caught Hatchin and threw the first punch to her daughter's jaw. Hatchin staggered back only to breath a torrent of ki flames using Dragon's Breath at her mother. Michiko backflipped several times to evade only to get a jump kick to the face. Michiko wiped off the trickle of blood as she charged preparing a Wolf Fang Fist which traded blows Hatchin's Volleyball Fist. The last blow send back both back.

"Enough of this! Kaio-ken times twenty!" Michiko said powering up with the red aura whilst preparing a Kamehameha. "Kamehameha!"

Firing the blast, Hatchin jumped up. She would have used Solar Flare, but Michiko had on her lucky shades. In the air, Hatchin prepped herself for Shin Kikoho.

"Kaio-ken times 10!" Hatchin said with the shroud of crimson over her.

She put her hands together by the tips of his fingers and thumbs, then she opens them up and zooms in on her through the "triangle" in between her hands. Once she gathers the needed energy, she shouts at the top of her lungs, "Shin Kikoho!"

The resulting incoming blast how Michiko on the ground in agony breaking her Kaio-ken. Hatchin prepared another one, but Michiko called out she gave up. Michiko waved a white flag of surrender and Hatchin came down.

"Hana, you're too strong for your mother. I need more training…and maybe I should see Tien. That Shin Kikoho hurts…" Michiko said struggling to stand.

Yamcha came to scoop Michiko bridal style to get her medical help. Hatchin was declared the winner. Blackfire had easily defeated Shadlyn with a mere eye blast, and Lazuli handily defeated the majin, Emerald. Cali got lucky and curb stomped Hakusa. A sober Nojiko thrashed Sayiagirl, and Carla slipped out of the ring in her match with Luna.

* * *

I was leaning back on the roof of my apartment building cloud watching. Training with Erasa was a success and she wanted to "train her stamina". I passed. I didn't really feel like it this time. At the moment, I was deep in thought considering how I go about my next mission. Soon had come up to the roof with chips and I realized he was a great friend. We shared those chips just letting the clouds drift.

"You know, about that Pearl show? The theme song sounds like something out of Sailor Moon." I said leaning in.

"I know, right? Mine was better." Soon remarked.

"Yours was the same theme as the game, a rocked-out Cha-la Head Cha-la." I snidely said.

"Well Mister I have an English knock-off of Dragon Ball Super." Soon remarked.

"Wait, you watch…" I said a bit tense.

"Yes, I did. And I know your secret, and I'll keep it a secret." Soon remarked. "What are friends for. Because of you, I don't have to end up like my Prime counterpart. I still have my Dad in my life."

I can't believe he knew all this time! Then again, he does have Interdimensional Cable.

"At least it's you and not Chronoa." I said with my sigh. "My siblings and I wanted to be walking Nazos."

"It's all good, man. I understand why. So, you want to go see if Hatchin won that tournament or whatever?" Soon said looking over at me.

"Why not? But isn't Blackfire going to be in the tournament?" I said getting up.

"Oh please. She might have natural inborn powers, but she's basically a newbie." Soon argued getting up.

"Fair enough, and she does have the Emperor's Death Beam." I said. "Maybe it is in Hatchin's favor."

I was able to fly off with Soon when my BlackTab. Apparently, someone from Tumblr wanted to request a picture off of me. The request: A herm Shurayuki railing Pearl. Drawing that could wait. I took off with Soon to the arena. The finals were in full swing and Blackfire and Hatchin were pummeling each other.

Blackfire had the upper hand at first, but Hatchin filled her full of Death Beams from the Emperor Death's Beam. She finished Blackfire off with a double axe handle to the ground. I was so proud to see Hatchin win, but I did help Blackfire.

"Damn it!" Blackfire said under her breath.

"Koma, Hatchin had trained in this world's techniques much longer than you. Still the fact, you got to the final is something to proud of you for a newbie." I said.

Blackfire was still a bit idigantly. I did congratulate Hatchin for her win, and we all celebrated with the buffet. Hatchin was now the new Queen of Fighters! Celebrating was awesome with all the food and friends to laugh with. Except I couldn't find Trunks and Mai.

* * *

Trunks and Mai were alone on the rooftop of the apartment building looking up at the night sky.

"Trunks, this time with you was the best so far." Mai said holding his hand.

"I feel the same. It's nice to get away from my mom and our sexpot of a boss." Trunks remarked. "It's just nice to be with you."

The moment was right for them as they headed inside the apartment. Mai would finally go the distance. It would be twenty short minutes before Hatchin and Ryo came home. Hatchin was slightly plastered.

"Hey Ryo, you want me to polish your royal specter." Hatchin asked him.

Then they heard moaning, thumping, and slapping noises. Ryo knew full well what was going on.

"Seems Mai womaned up." Ryo said chuckling. "Or maybe it was Trunks' manning up."

Ryo went on to draw that request, but only as an uncolored piece. He had a queen to please.

* * *

Elsewhere, Shadlyn was in the hospital. She would be stewing in her anger, but Blackfire had not won. She was just peachy seeing that Blackfire was in the hospital bed next door suffering from ki burns.

"Jigoku and Taoreta, where the hell are you too?" Shadlyn thought.

Next door, Blackfire was groaning in pain over the burns Hatchin came. The former princess was determined to train to get stronger and defeat Hatchin at the tournament next year. Blackfire had gazed other at the flowers that Ryo and the gang sent.

"Damn it, I can't even be mad at Hatchin." Blackfire said. "Those really are nice flowers."

Blackfire took up a note on them that she hadn't read. The note was from Hatchin admitting that the match was very close and if Blackfire was training as much as she was that she might not have win.

"Damn it! Now I'm even less mad at Hatchin." Blackfire said with a pout. "I'm getting soft."

A knock on the door revealed a last-minute visitor, and one that pleasantly surprised her. It was a Sayian male who stood as a mountain. He was a calm, broad-built man wearing Vegeta's **Badman Pink Shirt** with dark blue gi bottoms and boots. He wore armbands and held a bunch of flowers in his hand.

"Well, you're a pleasant surprise." Blackfire said.

"My name is Nicholai. I saw you first and was impressed with your skills. It's not every day a newcomer makes it that far." He remarked. "These are for you."

Blackfire completely forgave Hatchin and any anger she could have held was tossed out the window. Back at the apartment, Hatchin and Mai were in the midst of being ontop their respective guys in a sexual marathon. Trunks and Ryo were non-stop, and so they were all rather noisy. Next door, Erasa was listening in. Her clothes stewn on the floor and her fingers on her right hand deep inside her orifice in self pleasure. The other hand fondling herself.

"Ahn…Mai and Hatchin are so lucky right…ah..shit!" Erasa said coming to her second orgasm.

Erasa was really fight she could go over and join in. She had found Trunks completely hot.

* * *

On Merch's ship, the Mirai Absoultion, Merch was entertaining guests. Praxtic was playing Mario Kart Ultimates, and Merch and Shurayuki had finished their sexual romp. Shurayuki was a kunochi mother from Praxtic's version of Toki Toki. She was a woman with pure white skin only marred by a single scar on her left cheek, black hair tied in a bun, and dark blue eyes.

"Merch, you were…amazing. And be able to use the Mutli-form to fill every slot…was brilliant." Shurayuki said exhausted.

Her hair was let down and was a complete mess.

"No problem. I'll replace your clothes. I'm sorry again for getting them covered in spunk." Merch remarked. "I'll show the lines of clothes I sell."

Hearing that, Praxtic stopped his game wanting to see this.

-First Outfit: Ino's Part II Outfit-

"This is an outfit belonging to a kunochi? An actual one?" Shurayuki remarked.

Merch nodded and Praxtic was drooling.

"Jeez, if I wore this outfit. Kenny would flip." Shurayuki said posing in it.

"Good thing, he doesn't have an Odeipus complex." Merch said bringing snickers from Praxtic. "Next."

-Second Outfit: Robin's First Post-Timeskip Outfit

"Ok, you just wanted to see me in this." Shurayuki said crossing her arms. "You're lucky I like this sari."

"I will play you 30,000 ryo to wear that for a day!" Praxtic said perversely.

"Next." Merch said.

-Third Outfit: Anko's Part I Outfit-

"This one I like. The mesh suits well!" Shurayuki said adjusting to the sandals.

"Helps that you sound like Anko." Merch remarked. "But there's one more outfit, I want you to try on."

Shurayuki found herself in a tight Zero Suit. Praxtic had taken a photo of her in it to keep as…material for the spank bank. Shurayuki had ended up taking all three outfits to which Praxtic paid for.

"Oh right, I have a package for Kenshiro and Pearl. Most likely, I doubt Ken will be happy I banged his mom. So, I left him some special weighted bands he and Pearl could wear on their arms and legs. These are automated. They determine your power level and set the weights themselves. And they get heavier as they get stronger. I'm hoping this will serve as a peace offering." Merch said handing the box to Praxtic.

The package had an added note, "Kenshiro, this is my way of apologizing. Helping you get stronger. If you read this before you watch the latest episode of Ryo vs Xenoverse, I suggest closing your eyes for the last parts. If you start reading this after you saw the episode, I had no regrets about what me and your mom did. And before you get mad, we're both consenting adults. So I hope these special weights will helps as their instructions are in the box as well. Lastly, if you see your mom wearing a jacket and sari, Praxtic paid her to do it to ogle her. Why am I saying this? Because unlike me, you can kick the shit out of him for it! Sincerely, Merch."

"I'm sure my son won't be too mad." Shurayuki said with bags of new clothes in hand. "But before we go, how about one more round for the road?"

"Fine with me…" Merch said as the two had sauntered back to the bedroom.

Shurayuki would be in for a rough ride. And by the time she and Praxtic would be leaving, Shurayuki had red handprints all over her behind, bite marks on her chest and neck, and a very sore behind.

"My aching ass." Shurayuki groaned.

"You can use my ice pack at my place." Praxtic said using his portal gun to blast open a portal home.

"That would be lovely. Merch did leave me with a good care package of exotic teas." Shurayuki said with a warm smile.

The two left through off leaving an exhausted Merch on his bed who had bite marks all over his chest and neck.

"I wonder if Kenshiro would be a biter. Nah, Pearl's skin is too gumlike for that." Merch thought. "But how would it taste?"

A ping of Merch's BlackTab had the businessman take it up to see what it was. It was only an update on Ryo's Tumblr of a request being filled out.

"Why am I not surprised that the people want drawings of Shurayuki banging Pearl?" Merch remarked. "Now they have to worry about Shurayuki/Pearl shippers. At least they are a minority. The bunch of Tumblr chumps."

Merch leaned back before letting sleep claim him and he'd have pleasant dreams. Chronoa, on the other hand, was having a nightmare. Of what? Trunks getting out from under her thumb and she had no idea it came true.

* * *

(A/N: This should have come out earlier, but life happened. Yes, this one had digs on shipping and Tumblr. Either way, Mai and Trunks finally did it after being pent up in the same room for a few days. As for Shurayuki showing up, that was planned, my readers. It's fun doing these bits with chadtayor020.)


	19. Pairing Panic

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

* * *

 **Limit Break X Survivor (Blackthorn variant)**

 **Get excited, let's go back in time.**

 **A new adventure lies on ahead**

 **And I'll hold it in my hand.**

 **I just want to meet my heroes.**

 **Move as fast as the speed of sound.**

 **I'll get my satisfaction.**

 **(Woo-hoo) My blood deep inside…**

 **(Woo-hoo) is burning again!**

 **My body feels ready as I am coming down (Let's fight on!)**

 **(Woo-hoo) It's time to kick some ass!**

 **It's time to throw down again.**

 **We must go and face history's foes today.**

 **The door of times has been open.**

 **To the battleground we must walk.**

 **The time has come to fight and**

 **Completely shatter our limits.**

 **We need to look up to the sky**

 **And embrace this clear starlight.**

 **I'm getting stronger, I'll sing a song.**

 **The time has come to shatters these walls.**

 **With these new powers,**

 **I will beat the mightiest of gods!**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 19: Pairing Panic**

 **(A/N: If you haven't, I suggest you go read "Evangelion: You Shall (not) Win This Time". It's interconnected in the overarching story.)**

* * *

Trunks was peacefully basking in the fact that he and Mai were a thing now. She had felt the same about him and they let it all bare in a passionate embrace. Mai had her arms around Trunks as they slept. Hatchin was also asleep with a sore bottom, but Ryo was awake watching Interdimensional Cable. The show he was watching Evangelion: You Shall (not) Win This Time.

"So, he got my message? That's a relief. Well first thing's first, I need to make a call to Merch." Ryo remarked to himself.

He quickly called up his business godfather, but Merch wasn't ready to be active in the morning.

"Morning Merch, I have a job for you. I need you to get my good friend Desmond Bishop a special pair of weight. Something that could increase over time." Ryo said. "I'll wire the cash."

"Uugh, my head. Ryo, did you have call so early?" Merch groaned. "But fine, whatever."

"And another thing, send him the **Vegito's Clothes** set. He could use the gi to train. I'll send you a pair of **World Tournament Announcer Sunglasses** to give to him as well. A fellow warper is in need of gear." Ryo remarked.

"Fine, I'll go now. And anything else?" Merch remarked.

"A message. Tell him to follow me on Tumblr." Ryo remarked.

Ryo had finished his conversation with Merch and wired the money and send one of his pairs of sunglasses over to Merch using his BlackTab. Changing the channel to local news, Ryo got to making oatmeal for breakfast. When he was done, he poured some into a foam container and put it near the window for Soon. Then he re-entered his room to awake Hatchin.

"Morning Hatchin." Ryo said teasingly.

Hatchin got up rubbing her eyes with a satisfied smirk. She pecked him on the peck saying good morning. She had gotten out of bed and Ryo had perverse smacked her bare behind.

"Wait, until after I eat breakfast." Hatchin said going to her shower.

Ryo casually strode over to the door of Hatchin's room and knocked on the door. Out came, Trunks still in his ruffled pajama pants and his Shernon fuzzy slippers. Mai come out only wearing Trunk's turtleneck. The sight of Mai's booty was a nice bonus to Ryo. Soon arrived for breakfast and the rest of the gang was fully dressed devouring breakfast.

"Congrats on popping Mai's cherry, Trunks." Ryo said bluntly. "And on the relationship."

"Well I feel like a new man, and I'm really glad to be close to Mai now." Trunks said with Mai's arm wrapped around his.

"Someone will have to break the news to Chronoa, though." Mai said sweetly.

"I'll go and do it. I owe Chronoa a visit anyway." Ryo remarked getting up from the table.

"I'm still sore from last night, so I'm going back to bed." Hatchin said with a yawn.

"Actually no, Mai and I should go. I want to rub it in Chronoa's face I'm no longer her sub." Trunks said confidently getting up.

He and Mai left for the Time Nest hand and hand. Hatchin went for Ryo's bed, and Ryo went for the living room to watch TV.

* * *

I called up Soon to come over to which he quickly did with snacks. We were going to watch the new episode, "Soon's Legacy: Pearl's Adventures". Sitting through the catchy opening song and visuals, the show began. Pearl had been traveling through Time Rifts and were watching our adventures.

"This is so meta." Soon said to me.

"Ain't that the truth, all the world's a twisted show." Ryo remarked. "So glad to be a warper. We're above that."

"Amen, brother." Soon said as they shared fist pump.

Of course, I got inspired to draw watching and I broke out of the art supplies. By the time, we were done watching I had five drawings done. I can't believe that Praxtic told I gave them those drawings. The ass. Either way, my five drawings.

First one was one of Shurayuki dressed up as Ryu Hayabusa and Kenshiro dressed up as Strider Hiyru. Second one was Pearl was dressed up as Nikki Ann-Marie from HuniePop with the oversized sweater that is slanted to show her bra strap, the white shorts that are patterned in black, and the black shoes with white patterns and grey shoelaces. Third one was a shot of Pearl and Kenshiro walking home in the rain. The fourth one was a poster for a "crossover" between my gang vs Pearl's gang. The last one was the only somewhat not safe the work one. It was Pearl in a very short a purple kimono with a design of a white streak pattern across the top and white flowers ontop of a heart shaped bed covered in rose. I had made a dialogue box for her saying, "Come and get your dessert." I even had Kenshiro's reaction which I drew as him hurrying to toss of his clothes.

"Quite the talent." Soon told me.

"Thanks man. And now to post them up." I said using my BlackTab to scan all five to post up on Tumblr.

Speaking of Tumblr, I got a bunch of requests. Apparently, the Pearl/Kenshiro shippers are strong and really wanted me to draw something of them. Weirdly, a quarter of them wanted pegging. If you're into that, whatever floats your boat.

"Humans are gross and weird." Soon said flipping through channels on the cable box.

"You said it." I said getting started on drawing it.

In the end, I made it and posted it. Of course, I made a herm version so nobody would ask for it. Being done with Tumblr, I turn over to Soon.

"Want to do a mission or something?" I asked him.

"Sure. It's better than you perving out on paper." Soon said.

I rolled my eyes and we left my apartment to which Erasa wound up joining us. I had a feeling she really wanted to get into my pants from the look on her face. Either way, we arrived at Time Machine Station. I find Blackfire there with some guy.

"Yo! Blackfire, you're out of the hospital." I said coming up to her.

"Sensei, just on time. I want to spar with you and Hatchin against me and my new boyfriend, Nicholai." Blackfire said introducing him.

Nicholai reminded me of that Russian guy from that senin anime. What was it, Black Lagoon or something?

"Hatchin's exhausted from last night's celebrating. So, I'll take you both on with Soon." I said.

We had a match, and Blackfire got to choose the arena. Of course, she chooses Space (Earth). Well, it was a good thing I choose to wear the Broly getup.

* * *

Bulma was ecstatic to find that Trunks and Mai finally became a couple. Chronoa was screaming like a banshee realizing she only has Ryo to go to now. And there was no way in hell he was be a sub to her.

"Well Trunks, it was fun while it lasted." Chronoa said to him.

It was when Nojiko who was still sober came into the Time Nest.

"Hey Supreme Kai of Time, I want to ask for maternity leave." Nojiko said worriedly.

That got the four's attention.

"Who's the father?" Bulma asked.

"I think it's Naruto's." Nojiko said quietly. "I wanted to ask for leave and a bit of help. I haven't had a drink at all for the past two days. I really don't want to drink and risk the child in my stomach. Please send me to AA this time, please."

Chronoa got serious.

"Bulma, get Naruto here this instant. I'm going to assume Nojiko hasn't told him that she's pregnant." Chronoa said to Bulma.

Bulma nodded before leaving. Chronoa told Trunks to go ahead to the office in Time Machine Station to put Nojiko off-duty. Trunks left with Mai as Bulma dragged in Naruto. Naruto was in midst of eating ramen and sourly asked Chronoa what the hell. When Chronoa dropped the bomb, Naruto promptly pointed out they used a condom. Too bad for him, Nojiko revealed it broke. The screams of anguish from Naruto could even be heard from his home multiverse.

* * *

An intense battle raged in the Space (Earth) arena. Ryo was actively engaging Blackfire with Soon all over Nicholai. Nicholai had already transformed straight into Super Saiyan giving a Soon a run for his money. Ryo decided to step in. Giving Blackfire a Vacation Delete to stun her, Ryo flew for Nicholai transforming into a Super Saiyan in the process. Soon pumped up to his Futten state cracking Nicholai a kick to the Saiyan's face. Nicholai recovered only for Ryo to give him a face full of ki with an Evil Explosion.

"I'll take Nicholai, go on and handle Blackfire." Ryo said. "One thing, she's inborn with superhuman abilities."

"No big deal." Soon said flying over to fight Blackfire.

Nicholai proved be to a challenge as he seemed to stonewall Ryo's physical attacks. Ryo took a breath and unleashed his "Dragon's Breath" of ki flames which were too hot for Nicholai to tank.

"Nick, I'm the original tank!" Ryo boasted smashing his foot upside his head. "I can dish it and handle it!"

"Well then, I guess I'll have to attack." Nicholai said jetting above Ryo. "Blackfire, get out of the way!"

Blackfire scrambled to fly out of his way as Nicholai puts his hands together by the tips of his fingers and thumbs, then he opens them up and zooms in on the target through the "triangle" in between his hand.

"Tri-Beam, ha!" Nicholai shouted.

He fired a Tri-Beam down at Soon and Ryo while repeating "ha!" multiple times. Normally this attack would send opponent to the "ground". Ryo and Soon were still standing much to Nicholai's shock. He kept firing it after them. Nicholai wound up burning too much energy and could barely fly. Soon was hurt, but Futten functioned as a sponge for damage. However, Soon had to return to his normal state. Ryo was still in the Super Saiyan state much to Nicholai and Blackfire's shock.

"Kaioken Gold x3!" Ryo shouted as his muscles strained.

The crimson aura was overshadowing the gold one and fittingly, EH!DE - The End started to play.

"Allow me to school you!" Ryo said zipping behind Nicholai.

Nicholai threw a punch to which Ryo caught. Then he started to crush Nicholai's hand in a vice grip to which the "Russian" Sayian began to scream out. Nicholai tried to vanish but Ryo's grip on his hand prevented that.

"Emperor's Death Beam!" Ryo called filling Nicholai with a barrage of Death Beams point blank through his body.

All fifty-four beams tore through Nicholai's body. And when it was all over, Ryo released the unconscious Russian and powered down.

"Damn!" Soon spat. "That was…overkill."

"I forfeit." Blackfire squeaked. "I think I'll go train before I fight you head."

"Damn right, you should. Now go find one of the mentors to train you to gain moves. I can't exactly teach you all the moves I know." Ryo explained. "There's rules."

"Right!" Blackfire nodded.

All four would return to Toki Toki, and Blackfire had to carry the heavy Saiyan for medical care (or basically some Senzu Beans). Soon and Ryo ate Senzu Beans spawned from Ryo's BlackTab.

"So what's our powers levels now?" Soon asked curiously.

Ryo took out a Scouter from inventory to scan Soon.

"1 million, my man!" Ryo said high-fiving the Namek.

Ryo passed the device to Soon to scan him.

"And you're standing at 1.5 million." Soon said with a wry smile.

"Well damn, that damn I'm only half as strong as Goku in his base form. On the side, if I go Super, I sit at 75,000,000 mil." Ryo said. "I better get back to training."

"Not yet, you don't." Erasa said coming up to the two. "I need you for something, Ryo."

Ryo was dragged away, leaving Soon to sigh. Soon had seen enough movies to understand what Erasa meant by that. Soon went home to find his father watching the Anime America talk show with Robin hosting.

"Oh, hey son, I was just watching Goku and Chi-Chi completely bomb their interview with Robin." Piccolo said between laughing. "Chi-Chi's now trying to strangle Robin."

Interested, Soon plopped down on the couch.

* * *

I actually felt bad for Erasa. Turns out, she was wound up from listening to me, Hatchin, Trunks, and Mai last night. We were in my room for an hour for a few rounds. Hatchin was casually sitting a chair watching our romp in the sack.

"Better?" I asked panting.

"Better." Erasa said staggering to her feet.

Erasa left for her apartment to show leaving me to get dressed. Hatchin wondered how Sharpner would take that I was casually plowing the girl he's been pining for. Seeing it was already afternoon, Hatchin and I were going to hit up the PQs when Trunks and Mai arrived. Apparently, they're moving back to the Time Nest. I was going to miss having them here, but they were still going to come here for lunch. As Mai and Trunks left with their things, I learned that the drunk's pregnant. Hatchin was glad to have her room back. Seeing how things were, Hatchin and I had left for training. By night, we returned home with a smug grin on our faces. It took three tries, but we did it. We beat Small, but Strong! I stuffed Pan into a rice cooker using the Mafuba before being the mission. Man, it was gratifying to beat the crap out of the GT counterparts. And now, we were walking away with the motherload of prizes. Getting the Super Spirit Bomb ultimate was a glorious thing! Hatchin was awe by getting it too. I had changed Z-Souls after the mission.

I now had **Might as well…** as my Z-Soul, and Hatchin had kept hers. I was wishing that I could equip two Z-Soul, and to my shock, I could. My BlackTab explained to me and Hatchin that we could have a sub Z-Soul. To be specific, the sub Z-Soul could be any Z-Soul that deals with effecting specific moves or transformations. Of course, Hatchin and I gleefully took full advantage. We returned home to our apartment to get to dinner. Well Hatchin did, I went to go draw in my room on my desk. This time, I put on some music. Song of choice? **Nujabes – City Lights**.

I quickly got to drawing letting the music guide me. By the first two minutes, I got two sketches. One of Barit, Pearl, and Kenshiro sitting up on the roof of an apartment looking over Conton City at night. The second one was myself, Hatchin, Soon, and Erasa flying over city streets. After merely taking in the music, Hatchin called for dinner. This time, it was soup with dumplings, beans, carrots, and potatoes. Rice balls were a side dish.

* * *

Blackfire and Nicholai were walking out of the hospital recovered from their injuries. The two were relived to be out.

"I need to consider finishing my training with Krillin." Nicholai remarked. "I need to train harder. I realize why Ryo is Chronoa's golden boy for a reason. His strategy and brutality."

"Well I'd invite you for dinner, but I don't cook. My roommate and I usually order out or mooch off Ryo and his roommate. They are real good cooks." Blackfire said.

"No need. You can come over to my place, and I'll cook you a meal." Nicholai remarked.

"If that's all you'll do." Blackfire teased.

Nicholai blushed. The two left hand in hand passing another "couple" sitting blank faced on a couch. It was Naruto and Nojiko.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father…" Naruto said blankly.

"Well, I'm at least determined to fix my life for the sake of the child. I even threw all my liquor except this flask." Nojiko said pulling the flask down from her jacket. "I'm saving this for after the child's born."

"Nojiko, you do realize we're both not good parent material." Naruto said worriedly.

Nojiko turned to Naruto and slapped him across the face. Nojiko had a serious expression on her face.

"Naruto, that doesn't mean we can't put effort into becoming good parents." Nojiko said to him.

Naruto sighs. She was right.

"I'll be getting a job assisting in a clothing shop." Nojiko said to her. "What about you?"

"I'll keep working on the Parallel Quests, but I'll have to go on the special ones. Maybe I could convince Ryo to come along on one. Heard he smoked the Small, but Strong mission." Naruto remarked. "It's been months since I spoke to the guy, though."

The two looked up at the night sky. Life had decided to give them a bundle of joy that they didn't want. People say babies make things better….but it's only made things harder. Naruto was still an ass, and Nojiko was using inhumane willpower to not drink.

* * *

Merch was up on his ship with Praxtic having a laugh playing video games just enjoying their company.

"Yo Praxtic, thanks to you. I've made a hefty profit, and so I got your bonus." Merch said pointing to a check on the counter.

Praxtic snatched it up excitedly before they got back to playing. When Praxtic was leaving for home, he decided to bring a gift for Shurayuki in the form of a katana which doubled as a lightsaber. Praxtic really did like hanging around her.

"Eh, might as well bring gifts for the trio." Praxtic remarked. "Merch, what do you recommend?"

Merch handed Praxtic a briefcase. What was in it? A couple of DVDs containing several show: Sonic For Hire, Dragon Ball Z Abridged, and Mega Man Dies in the End. In it was a note, " Pearl, Kenshiro, and Barit:

Don't work yourselves too hard now! Relaxation to key to gaining strength. And so, I left you some shows to watch for a "movie night". Enjoy, Merch"

Praxtic was given the word from Merch to take the next three days off selling as he would as well. They bid their goodbye as Praxtic left. Merch had made plans to go visit his old friends.

* * *

(A/N: This chapter was the result of me wanted to get some plot points out. The Nojiko plot point was one I wanted to do earlier, but I pushed back on it for other things. Nicholai was planned right on time. The sub Z-Soul idea was inspired from the several RPGs I had in mind. Like stated earlier, sub Z-Soul can only ones affecting moves or transformations. Either, I might skip the rest of week of break to get back to the main plot. It's been long enough.)

Status of our Fighters:

Ryoshiro Nazo – (Main Z-Soul) **Might as well…** \- Increases movement speed, Ki charges much faster and largely increases Stamina recovery rate

(Sub Z-Soul) - **Citizens of the universe, lend me your energy!** – (Always) - Greatly increases damage from Super Spirit Bomb/ (Super Spirit Bomb active) No damage received.

Hana "Hatchin" Malandro – (Main Z-Soul) – **I'm neither Kami nor Piccolo now...** \- at max Ki, health regenerates and at max Stamina, Auto Guard activates

(Sub Z-Soul) - **Haaaaaaaaaaaah! –** (When opponents use Kamehameha moves) - Kamehameha moves becomes null.


	20. Back to Work

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

 **–New OP—**

* * *

 **Stan Bush - Dare**

 **Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered**

 **And there's nowhere to turn**

 **You wonder how you keep going**

 **Think of all the things that really mattered**

 **And the chances you've earned**

 **The fire in your heart is growing**

 **You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind**

 **Heaven only knows what you might find**

 **Dare - dare to believe you can survive**

 **You hold the future in your hand**

 **Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

 **It's time to take a stand**

 **And you can win, if you dare**

 **Everybody's trying to break your spirit**

 **Keeping you down**

 **Seems like it's been forever**

 **But there's another voice if you'll just hear it**

 **Saying it's the last round**

 **Looks like it's now or never**

 **Out of the darkness you stumble into the light**

 **Fighting for the things you know are right**

 **Dare - dare to believe you can survive**

 **The power is there at your command**

 **Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

 **It's time to take a stand**

 **And you can win, if you dare**

 **Dare - dare to believe you can survive**

 **You hold the future in your hand**

 **Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

 **The power is there at your command**

 **Dare - dare to keep all your love alive**

 **Dare to be all you can be**

 **Dare - 'cause there is a place where dreams survive**

 **And it's calling you on to victory**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 20: Back to Work**

 **(A/N: Current Power Level Listing: (This is their base forms)**

 **Ryo: 7 mil.**

 **Soon: 5.5 mil**

 **Hatchin: 530,000**

 **Erasa: 250,000**

 **Michiko: 300,000**

 **Naruto: 5 mil.**

 **Nojiko: 310,000**

* * *

Three days came and went for the people of Toki Toki City and Ryo and company were hard at work in their training. Hatchin meditated for hours on end amplifying her own innate ki. Today was Monday and that meant back to the grind for Ryo. It was early in the morning, and Ryo had finishing watched Pearl and crew on TV. Ryo had to go draw after seeing all the fanservice. He was in the midst of a redesigned punk rock Pearl drawing when Soon came to his window to which he opening.

"Ryo, was it a crazy three days or what?" Soon said looking rather satisfied.

"I know, and it seems Pearl had wild times too." Ryo said as Soon took up one of the drawings.

"There's a lot of hentai drawn…." Soon remarked.

"I think I might need to see Hatchin…and Chronoa…" Ryo said with his left eye twitches.

"You people and your hormones." Soon said putting the lewd picture down. "So who's popular in the ship department?"

Ryo pulled up the listing on his laptop.

"Ok, the top five hetero pairs are at the moment concerning both our world and Pearl's are: Ryo/Pearl at number 5, Praxtic/Shurayuki/Merch at number 4, Ryo/Towa at number 3, Michiko/Yamcha at number 2, and number 1 is tied between Pearl/Kenshiro and Ryo/Hatchin." Ryo said reading off the list. "Most of these ships are pure crack. The yaoi and yuri aren't any better. They want to give Shurayuki a harem!"

Soon laughed at that, and Ryo was soon finished with his artwork barrage. He put up several pictures up on the bedroom wall. One of Pearl looking into a mirror seeing a dark reflection in the mirror, one of himself in the midst of deep thought, one of a redesigned Shurayuki with a darker gi and eyepatch, and the last one of himself, Hatchin, Kenshiro, Pearl in samurai getup and sedge hats walking through the bamboo forest. Ryo had gotten rather drunk one night drawing that last picture having no idea it was foreshadowing.

* * *

Sadly, I couldn't get nookie with Hatchin because she was still asleep after her meditation binge last night. Soon, it was just Soon and I heading out to Time Machine Station to get to a training field. During those three days, I had torn my way into Pearl's alternate timeline to go shopping for some threads. Under a disguise of course. I did drop off a package for Pearl at their apartment, a poster of a drawing her entire team with a special message, "The bonds you have with your friends and loved ones are the source of true strength along with hard work and a bit of unbreakable willpower! Never give up. Your friend across dimensions, Ryoshiro." Strangely, I drew Shurayuki's design with the eyepatch. I was wearing that tracksuit Goku had worn while training on King Kai's planet and Soon was in his New Hide getup still albeit in a darker shade of purple. Once we got to Time Machine Station, Soon had selected the Hyperbolic Time Chamber stage and we were off.

Once we were on the stage, we took a side on the stage.

"Soon, I managed to completely master Super Sayian. Got Ascended, Ultra, and Full Power down pat." I said confidently. "My power level sits at 7,000,000 mil."

"I'd be scared, as I am sitting at 5,500,000 mil." Soon responded. "But I've discovered a way to form a new Futten state. One Piece really has a lot of techniques I can study."

I tensed as he transformed into his Futten state effortlessly.

"As you see, I can now transform into the Futten's first state effortlessly. Now here comes the fun!" Soon said as he broke into a high speed spin.

Now I wasn't the biggest watcher of One Piece, but I realized exactly what he was basing this off of. I hastily transformed into my Full Power Super Sayian state. He kept spinning, and he broke into flames using the friction built up. The vortex of flames ceased when he came to a halt. Soon's skin was a blazing flame blue and the leg he spun on was glowing flame red. Soon's irises were orange.

"Introducing, Futten Blue or simply Futten 2." Soon said with a smirk.

"Shit." I spat. "I'm boned…is what I would say."

Soon neglected to realize that I could spin my leg to light it ablaze.

"Shit." Soon mirrored my words.

* * *

-Soon vs Ryo- (BGM: Final Destination (Ver. 2) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U [OST])

The two leap up and came charging at each other. Soon seemed to have the upper hand as his punches had the added burn effect, but Ryo shrugged off the pain to return his own punches. When you had the innate healing factor of the Endurion race, you could be rather reckless. Mid-air, they broke away only for Soon to jet ahead hammering Ryo fierce barrage of flaming kicks, the light from the attack and the speed at which it is delivered make it look like one big fire blast.

"Diable Jambe Vension Shot Overkill!" Soon said spinning horizontally in the air.

The kicks from Soon repeatedly pummeled Ryo in the chest and belly with Soon finishing the attack with a powerful axe kick on Ryo's head. Ryo crashed into the ground, but staggered back up. The burns on him slowly healing. Ryo's response? Teleport behind Soon to slam his burning leg into Soon's back before grabbing his shoulders and throwing him into the giant hourglass shattering it.

"Ice Claw!" Ryo said running after Soon. "Gotta love Eis Shernon, I learned some techniques like the Ice Field."

Ryo's hands glowed icy blue as he slashed at Soon with his cold claws. Ryo then breathes freezing air to create a barrier of jagged ice that freezes Soon. Ryo charged energy in both hands.

"Finish Breaker!" Ryo said firing a barrages of ki blasts at close range pelting Soon.

Soon broke free from the ice, tanked the blasts, and kicked Ryo skywards. Soon had the intention of finishing it in the air and flew up after Ryo.

"Solar Flare x20!" Ryo said using the blinding technique.

"Cheap bastard!" Soon screamed.

"Erasa, I owe your blonde behind." Ryo said in his thought.

Regaining his footing in the air, Ryo came down like a rocket after Soon.

"Blazing Axe Kick!" Ryo said crashing his burning heel on Soon's head.

The force of the attack had Soon hit the ground completely destroying the Chamber's building leaving Soon out cold and back in his base form with a boot mark on his head. Ryo came down only to collapse from exhaustion. Ryo could use the Diable Jambe, yes, but unlike Soon, he wasn't adjusted to it. This completely left some burns on that leg.

When the two left the stage returning to Toki Toki, Ryo had to limp and drag Soon to the hospital. The nurse saw them and groaned.

"You two jackasses overdid it, didn't you? Hell, Soon's bleeding all over the floor. Who do you think has to clean all this up?" The nurse complained.

"Who did you think pays your ass to read porn under those magazines of yours? Now help us, you pompous pervert." Ryo yelled.

Soon garbled his blood. Of course, two minutes and fifty seconds later, they'd leave the hospital completely healed. Being Chronoa's golden boy, just Ryo his own healing tanks.

"So Soon, how long do you think it'll take Pearl to get Futten Blue?" Ryo asked.

"She have to master Futten first. Basically stay in the form as long as possible. Once she could flick it on and off, she can move on the next step which is spinning on one leg to form friction. It'll take a minute of spinning, but she'll get it done. Once she ignites, you got Futten Blue." Soon said. "She'll be fine as long as she times it right."

Ryo and Soon had parted ways with Soon off to be on GT Timeline monitoring duty. It was the "D-rank missions" of Time Patrolling. It was Soon's turn, and he was going to do what he usually did. Meditate and let those counterparts beat the crap out of each other. It wasn't canon away. Ryo had to use his BlackTab to swap outfits. He was going to have to go back to Pearl's dimension and buy a new tracksuit. He now wore **Gogeta's Clothes** **,** set and the usual sunglasses. Daiuzu was his left side and his BlackTab clipped to his right. Swinging through a café for a bite, he arrived at the Time Nest. He found Bulma hurling her guts out in a trash can.

"Chronoa's cooking?" He asked.

Bulma looked up to weakly nod. Ryo sighed and went inside the shared home. Chronoa was putting a bowl of "porridge" for Trunks and Mai who looked like they didn't want to eat it after what happened to Bulma.

"Chronoa, I'm going to tell you this as a dear friend. Your cooking is abysmal. Trunks admitted that he tosses the lunches you make for him off the city limits. Bulma turned it into rocket fuel somehow. Mai had to go to the hospital yesterday for a stomach pumping. Please, go take a class." Ryo said bluntly to the Kai.

Chronoa was rather blank. She had gotten mad, but not at Ryo. She was mad at Trunks, Mai, and Bulma for not telling her that her cooking was terrible for all those years. Soon after, they were all in the Time Vault. Bulma was still a bit queasy.

"Ryo, I assume you or Hatchin won't mind if I ask you to teach me." Chronoa said to him.

"Mah mah…fine…you pay well." Ryo said.

Trunks got the corrupted Scroll out to show everyone Namek; **and Frieza in his Final Form, the evil aura surrounding him. Frieza stalked over to a battle scarred Gohan, who could only meekly retreat before his enemy's power. Vegeta and Krillin were both already dead which Vegeta's head shoved into the dirt. Meanwhile, away in Frieza's Spaceship, Goku was still healing from the thrashing his body had received, able to sense what was happening but unable to act.** _So strong. I'm not really sure… if I can win even at my full power._ Goku silently dreaded. _Just have… just have to hold on a little more!_

"Man, those assholes skipped the second and third forms! Those were the best part of Frieza!" Ryo remarked bitterly.

 **Gohan got ready, and with a desperate yell flew at Frieza. Frieza contemptuously swatted him away like a fly with his tail. Gohan crashed into the ground and moaned in pain. Frieza summoned his ki into his hand. Goku opened his eyes, _I can't… hold it any more…_ he thought as he blasted out of the Medical Machine he had been healing in. Frieza raised his hand and blasted at Gohan at point blank range, only to see that his chosen victim was still alive. He saw Goku, holding his injured son. "Who…are you?" Frieza wondered as Goku put Gohan down. "No. I don't need to know. You honestly think you can win?" Frieza asked as the incompletely healed Goku got ready to fight.**

"I'm surprised you're not nervous, Ryo." Bulma said to him.

"I'm not. At this point, I'm way stronger than him and I've master Super Saiyan down pat. I'm about as strong as Goku was at the Cell Games." Ryo said casually.

"Huh…I guess that means Frieza won't be much of an issue." Trunks said before Ryo took the scroll.

"I didn't say that." Ryo said before disappearing.

* * *

AGE: 762

Krillin, Vegeta, and Gohan looked up as Frieza approached them. "You've done it now," Frieza said as he walked closer. "You've ruined my dream of eternal life and youth. I was so very close, but the Dragon Balls petrified. Too bad for poor Vegeta… But even more for me," Frieza said as he floated down in front of the three warriors. "It's the very first time I have been made such a fool of," Frieza said, and then his eyes glowed red and the evil aura surrounded him, making Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan step back. "H…How dare you…" Frieza angrily growled, "How dare you maggots! I will torture you slow and gut your loved ones!" Frieza told them as the evil aura swirled around him. Krillin and Gohan jumped to opposite sides while Vegeta stood in shock before Frieza and could only manage, "What…?" Over Vegeta's shoulder, Frieza saw a flash of light as Ryo made his appearance.

"The hero of time has arrived!" Ryo said with a smirk.

"Ugh, this asshole again!" Vegeta said angrily.

Secretly, Vegeta was glad to see him. Him being here seemed to keep away Ghost Nappa and Ryo was a Super Sayian already.

"You pop up like ants!" Frieza yelled.

"Says the emperor who's daddy told him to bow to Beerus and bend over for Buu!" Ryo yelled back as he got ready to fight.

Frieza was humiliated by this and Vegeta was laughing at him.

Frieza yelled, "I will kill you slowly and painfully!"

The evil aura swirled around Frieza like a miniature storm as he got ready to fight, but Ryo rolled his eyes.

"What a crazy power… There's no… No way can win…" Krillin said. "Do you honestly think 4 ants can really beat a dinosaur?"

"No, 3 ants and a t-rex beat this old fossil." Ryo said confidently.

Frieza asked before he went for a kick that Soon barely dodged. "I do! If we band together we might actually be able to win," Vegeta declared as he went for a punch that Frieza dodged.

Ryo and Vegeta both separated as Frieza tried to blast them both.

Vegeta looked to Frieza and said, "I'll have you know that their power levels are rising… And I am close to becoming the Super Saiyan you fear so much!"

Vegeta blasted a dozen ki balls at Frieza, but the tyrant deflected all his attacks.

"Ho ho ho…! I was wondering what you were going to say…" Frieza laughed at them then yelled, "You really know how to push my buttons!"

Ryo effortlessly went up to his Full Power Super Saiyan state as Frieza's jaw hit the ground. Vegeta was jealous and mad that Ryo made it look easy.

"How?!" Frieza said taking a step back.

"Like you, I can hold back. I'm going to enjoy making you own your own tail!" Ryo said with a smirk.

Frieza was only in his First Form, so going gold wasn't even needed at the moment. Ryo was glad he had fully researched mastering the state. In doing so, he was now able to hold this state as long as wanted. He spent a full day in the state before.

Frieza let off a Death Beam to which Ryo slapped aside. Ryo's hands glowed icy blue as he used his Ice Claws to slash at Frieza who countered with his tail. Charging a green energy sphere in hand, he smashed it into Frieza's face sending the tyrant to eat dirt.

"This is the true power of the Saiyan! I bet your transformation won't save you now!" Vegeta bragged.

"T-transform?!" Krillin asked nervously.

Vegeta explained, "There are some aliens who can transform when a particular situation calls for it like myself." Frieza got up and dusted himself off as he laughed. "You want to die that badly?" the tyrant said as the evil aura glowed around him. "I'll warn you I have three more transformations. I'll show you all!" Frieza yelled out and in a bright flash of light transformed. "Here's a little reward for angering me," Frieza said. When the light dissipated Frieza stood in the middle of a crater…in his Final Form.

"That's your final form, dumbass!" Ryo yelled. "I liked the second form!"

 _"I-Impossible…! He went directly into his Final Form!" Trunks yelled, "The history is completely changed! And now, Goku won't be back in time!"_

 _"Obviously. Look, I'll stall him. He'll be a bit of issue with that Dark Energy, but I will hold him off long enough." Ryo yelled back to Trunks through telepathy._

"Well we're screwed." Krillin said glumly.

Didn't help that the first thing Frieza did was slam a Death Ball in Ryo's face sending the half-Saiyan into the water.

"Now to make an asshole disappear." Frieza said turning to Vegeta.

"No you won'-" Vegeta said before Frieza started the grand tradition of Vegeta getting his ass handed to him.

Ryo got out of water and stood up Krillin and Gohan watching Freiza pummel Vegeta.

"Are you going to do something?" Gohan asked.

"No." Ryo said.

"Why not?" Gohan asked.

"Because screw Vegeta." Ryo said.

Ryo laughed watching Frieza strangle Vegeta before tossing the prince into a side of a rock formation. Frieza turned to the three. Gohan looked up into the sky and yelled, "Hey!" Ryo and Frieza looked as well as Piccolo flew over to them, power coursing through him.

"Sorry I kept you waiting."

"M-Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan said in awe.

Frieza was not impressed however, "A Namekian… Whatever. Vegeta is done. I'll play with you next…"

"You forgot me Emperor Dickface!" Ryo said blasting Frieza with a Chaotic Dead End. "Emperor's Death Beam!"

Ryo fired off rapid fire Death Beams in a Gatling Gun fashion, inflicting massive damage to Frieza. Ryo's training up his beam limit to 75 hits in his Super Saiyan states. He could push it, but it risked draining him completely dry of ki. Piccolo fired off several Special Beam Canons to aid.

Frieza was injured and glared at Ryo.

"You're strong. Enough for me to want you as underling." Frieza commented using telekinesis to lift stones to fire at him.

Ryo performs several backflips to dodge and put distance between himself and Frieza.

"I'd sooner work for your brother!" Ryo spat.

That got Frieza's blood boiling as he blasted Piccolo in a rage. Ryo got Piccolo to safety sensing Goku's arrival.

"Stand down comrade, Goku's here." Ryo said. "Rest up."

Goku flew in from the distance and landed in front of Frieza. Ryo used a Super Front Jump to get over and they both got ready to fight. "Sorry I'm late. I'll take care of the rest…" Goku told Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan. "Kakarot…" Vegeta wheezed, and Goku went to Vegeta. The Prince of Saiyans continued, "Listen… Frieza destroyed our home… the home of the Saiyans, Planet Vegeta, my father the king, your family…" Vegeta coughed up blood then grabbed Goku's shirt, "P-Please… Please defeat… Frieza… Defend our race…!" Vegeta coughed up even more blood and whispered, "P…lease…"

Ryo would have emotionally invested, but he was thinking of what to have for lunch.

"…Vegeta…" Goku said.

Frieza snorted, "You're not dead yet? Such a die-hard."

Ryo responded by punching Frieza, and then getting hit again and blasted with ki. Ryo tanked it and grabbed Frieza to unleash Dragon's Breath on his face.

Goku looked at Vegeta and told him, "Alright Vegeta… this is for you…"

Goku stood up and looked at Frieza, "I am a Saiyan…raised on Earth! For the sake of the Saiyans, and the Namekians… and all the countless, helpless people you mercilessly killed… I will defeat you!" Frieza only commented, "What a fool…" Frieza and Goku went at each other like animals, punching and kicking at each other with all their fury. Goku blasted Frieza back with a Kamehameha Wave and Frieza responded by blasting him back with seven ki balls. Frieza seemed to forget about Ryo.

Ryo had flew up into the air raised his hands into the air and begun absorbing energy. Thanks to the Z-Soul, Frieza couldn't hurt him and he had the Super Spirit Bomb done. Ryo dropped it down and Goku scrambled out of the way.

"What the F-?!" Frieza said before Ryo's bomb exploded on him.

"He knows the Spirit Bomb, too?!" Goku thought shocked.

Canon continued as Goku charged at Frieza but was blasted back with a Death Ball. Ryo saw his chance and hit Frieza with his own Kamehameha Wave, buying time for Goku to reappear and kick Frieza in his stomach then punch him back. Goku was already looking worn from the fight. Frieza flew above them and said, "What a stubborn monkey… I'm starting to get annoyed…"

"Me, too…" Goku said then yelled out, "KAIOKEN!" Frieza and Goku went at each other again, each punch and kick that was blocked or that hit sounded like an explosion. Frieza then blasted ki all around to send Goku back and declared, "Maybe I'll quit with the warmup and start fighting seriously." "Me, too!" Goku yelled as he let out a furious roar and the Kaioken's aura blasted all around him. "KAAMEEHAAMEEHHHAAAAA!" Goku yelled, slamming his attack into Frieza and sending him high into the sky. The Kaioken ended and Goku sucked in air. Frieza then flew down and glared at him. "That hurt…That hurt…damn it all!" Frieza screamed. "Frieza…" Goku said then turned to Ryo, "Can I ask you to do something…? I'd like to ask… if you'd give me a little bit of time…I don't know if it'll work… But there is something I have to try…"

"Don't have to tell me twice, Goku." Ryo said.

Goku raised his hands and Ryo spun around to spark Diable Jambe. Ryo shoved his blazing leg up Frieza's head before giving Frieza a face full of a fiery energy sphere burning Frieza's face. Ryo picked up Frieza by his throat and begin punching him where his groin would be. The faces Frieza made indicated that it hurt for him. Ryo threw Frieza to the ground who was holding in his groin in agony.

"Diable Jamble Broyeur à billes!" Ryo said landing a kick right back in the groin.

The burning leg caused Frieza to scream as it sent him flying into another mountain.

 _Back in the Time Nest, the four were rolling their head in laughter._

Goku let out a mighty yell as Frieza turned to look and as the Spirit Bomb slammed into him all he could do was scream.

"Oh balls!" Frieza screamed as the bomb sent Frieza flying into the horizon.

Goku fell to the ground beside Piccolo. Ryo aided in helping up Krillin and Gohan helped Goku up, all seemed to be well with the world.

"Sucks that your about to die." Ryo said darkly.

"Wait what?!" Krillin said as a purple beam blasted out and struck Piccolo in his chest.

Goku, Gohan, and Krillin looked on in horror as Krillin said, "N-No way…"

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan yelled as he ran to his mentor's side. "Why didn't you DODGE?!"

Frieza glared at all of them, and Ryo vanished. He needed Frieza to be pissed at Krillin. "Fine. I'll just kill you all!" Frieza yelled as he raised his left hand. Krillin was sent flying into the air and Goku yelled, "S-Stop it, Friezaaaa!" Frieza gripped his hand into a fist and Krillin screamed, "GOKU!" before he exploded! Ryo watched Krillin die, but gave a shrug of indifference. Death literally meant nothing in the Dragon World anymore at this point.

Goku however didn't say anything as he looked on in horror. Then his face twisted in rage as a golden aura surrounded him. This is it… He is going to become a Super Saiyan! Soon realized. Goku growled, "H… … …How dare you… You ruthless, heartless bastard… are going to pay for this!" Goku let out a mighty roar as golden light flashed all around.

Ryo reappeared and looked at Frieza.

"Thank you, Frieza. You hit the Goku button." Ryo said.

When the light at last dissipated, Goku stood in the middle of a crater, his hair standing straight up and glowing gold and his eyes were turquoise. "That's enough Frieza! Now I'm mad!" Goku screamed as the golden aura of a Super Saiyan erupted around him. Goku disappeared and reappeared in front of Frieza and before he could do anything Goku punched him aside. Frieza glared at the Super Saiyan and blasted a barrage of ki at him. Goku dodged all his blasts, but Ryo saw that one was headed right for Gohan and Piccolo. Ryo swatted it aside and got ready to finish the fight.

 _"The history up to this point had been corrected!" Trunks told Soon, "Now all you have to do… is beat Frieza and it's done!"_

 _"Gotcha, good buddy!" Ryo responded._

Ryo turned to Gohan and took him to go and take Piccolo reminding him they still need the Namek alive. Gohan took up Piccolo and flew away. Soon enough, Frieza reduced Namek to a ruined planet. Ryo could stepped in, but didn't. Goku was pretty much mauling Frieza and only when Frieza when up to 100% by expanding his muscles and "roiding" out did Ryo step in.

"In 5 minutes, this planet will become space trash." Frieza said a smirk.

"What?!" Goku said in bewilderment.

Goku then glared at Frieza, "No… 5 minutes is enough… enough to defeat you and for me to escape."

"I'd argue that five minutes passed already, but screw it!" Ryo thought.

Goku hit Frieza with a Kamehameha Wave and Ryo fired a Galick Beam Canon, only for Frieza to blast ki all around him to stop their attacks.

"Buying some time… to let those brats escape…?" Frieza asked.

Goku said, "Buying time? There's no need for that. You're going to die here anyway. You know that!"

"Yeah, Frieza. I can breathe in space…." Ryo said powering up as he fired blasts all over Frieza. "Hellzone Grenade!"

The blasts pelted the tyrant as Goku crushed Frieza's tail with a death grip. The sky of Namek went dark as Porunga was in the distance.

"Seeing he's there. I'm going to bounce and let you slaughter this asshole. Later, Goku." Ryo said.

"Thanks for all your help!" Goku said appreciatively.

Ryo vanished in a white light as Goku and Frieza clashed for the final fight.

* * *

I returned to the Time Nest drained that I returned to my base form. I looked over at the gang and they are glad for my return.

"Well done." Chronoa said. "Another timeframe is stable."

Ryo pulled up the Blacktab to find an S rank for the first and second mission. The last one was a Z rank.

"I'm glad Mira didn't interfere this time." Mai said in relief.

"I fear that this could mean we have another interfering with history." Bulma said in thought. "Ryo? Would you know anything?"

Chronoa glared at me, but I was staying tight-lipped about it. I can't spoil the fact and besides Demigra's watching anyway. Nevertheless, I got paid and Chronoa offered a massage.

"Not now. I need food…" I said walking away. "Trunks, Mai, ya coming?"

Mai and Trunks came running and so did Bulma. I felt bad for Chronoa. She liked cooking for them. At least she'll watch the cooking channel. I came back to the apartment to find Hatchin with food on the table already.

"The smell of real food!" Bulma said rushing to eat.

I was glad to have a hot meal, but it really need drinks. Sadly, Hatchin mentioned that they were out of materials to make cocktails. I got up to go shopping only for Hatchin to say the grocery's out of liquor. I still go. Why? Well I can easily go other to Pearl's dimension and shop. Its days like that I am glad to be a warper. Thankfully, Erasa wasn't in her apartment and so I go in through a window.

I focus energy into my hands and hone in on where I want to go. A bit of a fun fact, apparently the reason why my hands glow green is because Endurions were capable of tapping into dimensional energy. With a swipe, a green portal was torn open in the air. I decided to re-don my cloak hoping my trip will go smoothly. I dived right in.

* * *

(Conton City, Dragon World, Alternate Dimension No. 12438228)

Ryo was walking through Conton City minding his own business before noticing an incoming ship to the city. Ryo had recognized it as one of the ships that usually brought new patrollers and decided to investigate. As the new patrollers came off the ship, he was rather surprised.

"No fair, I have a drunk Nojiko, but they get Nami. I swear Pearl's a lucky one." Ryo said disappointed. "And she's with Luffy! Rubbing salt in the damn wound!"

Ryo took out his BlackTab to see what world their world of origin and was rather saddened.

"Oh…they are from that world all life was slaughtered by Gaidou's ultimate weapon except them*. Glad those two were scooped up." Ryo said warmly.

He had noticed a couple of other outworlders.

"Ok, I spy Spider and Deja from Def Jam Vendetta, and…Ryu Hayabusa! Damn!" Ryo said before moving on.

As he leapt off from building to building, Ryo had no idea he was being following. Ryo using the BlackTab had tipped off a certain dimensional traveler. Ryo stopped in his tracks and turned to see Praxtic.

"So we meet again." Praxtic said. "Your artwork was hilarious in getting a rise out of Pearl and Kenshiro."

"Heh. I saw. I guess I'll need to move before Kenshiro discovers I'm on his turf. He'd probably want to kill me." Ryo said. "Know where I can supplies for making cocktails?"

"Do I!" Praxtic said excitedly. "Follow me!"

The two were shopping in the Recreation District, and they ran in the trouble. The first time Ryo had come here, he had bumped into a shinobi and didn't apologize being distracted by his music on his earbuds. Yuno, the shinobi, had seen the cloaked bastard and attacked him with a grenade. This didn't harm Ryo, but destroyed his cloak.

"Bastard! You will pay for bumping into me!" Yuno said unsheathing his katana.

Ryo didn't even say a word as he unsheathed Daiuzu. As Yuno charged at him, Ryo vanished as the people could only clang of his sword. Maki couldn't see Ryo until he reappeared in front of his face.

"Wait, wha—gyahhh!" Maki said before his wounds tore open from Ryo's slashes.

The populace stood dumbfound as Yuno was now on the ground injured and bleeding all over the ground. Didn't help that Ryo tossed him up into the air, flew up, and smashed Yuno's spine sending the shinobi into a small crater.

"Was that necessary?" Praxtic asked jokingly.

"That cloak was a collector's item." Ryo said calmly. "Besides, he'll live."

"Screw you, ya damn monkey!" Yuno spat.

"Was that an insult to my Sayian blood or my African heritage?" Ryo said darkly.

"Yes." Maki said being a smartass.

Ryo twitched in anger and Praxtic shook his head for Yuno's stupidity. Ryo grabbed Yuno by the neck and thrown into the air. Ryo aims at them with his outstretched index and middle fingers held together and creates a huge explosion on Yuno.

"And that's the end of that." Ryo said dusting off his hands as Yuno's corpse fell into the water. "Thanks Praxtic."

"No problem." Praxtic remarked.

Ryo tore open a portal ready to return back "home", but not before leaving a Praxtic two gifts. A capsule containing parts to upgrade his portal and something to make sure Chronoa and Old Kai would not fret over another dead shinobi. Chronoa arrived with Shurayuki and Old Kai wanting answers, but Ryo was already gone.

"Praxtic, you better explain why there's a dead shinobi in the water!" Chronoa said angry.

"I could explain or you could go feast your eyes on this doujin." Praxtic said waving a Bardock doujin in her face.

Chronoa snatched it out of his hands and leaved through it. Drool came down her lips before she regained her composure.

"Now wait a minute, you're still in trouble. You can't expect to bribe…." Old Kai said before Praxtic gsve him **Tagoma's Scouter**. "What's this?"

"It has X-Ray vision….the good kind." Praxtic said before flying away.

Old Kai looked Shurayuki and Chronoa and started drooling himself. Of course, Chronoa would "borrow" that special scouter.

* * *

I returned home with supplies for drinks and we have a good time. All and all, a rather productive day. Hatchin and I were watching TV when she asked me what I'll train for next.

"Super Saiyan 2 is next up. I think I'll do some parallel quest and find Frieza to train under as well. You game?" I said to her.

"Of course!" Hatchin said with a smirk.

* * *

Naruto was on edge considering he got a girl pregnant and said girl was sitting on his couch watching him pace. He was nervous about being a father. It didn't he really didn't know how he would be one.

"Naruto? Are you all right?" Nojiko said concerned.

"No!" Naruto snapped.

"Calm down, Naruto. This could be a good thing." Nojiko said trying to assure him.

"What life could I give that child? My father didn't even give me nothing but a fox in my gut!" Naruto said as he kept pacing. "Maybe we could consider abortion?"

Three minutes later, patrollers found Naruto on the street in a crater. Nojiko didn't take that option well. Elsewhere, the terrible trio were in the midst of planning.

Jigoku, Taoretta, and Shadlyn were in their home which looked like it had seen better days.

"So Ryo defeated Frieza? He's becoming too strong too quickly." Shadlyn said bitterly.

"Patience. Demigra will escape as planned. Once he does, we'll seal him and have his power for ourselves!" Jigoku said.

"And we'll raise hell across the dimensions." Taoretta said.

On that shard showed an image…of Pearl and her friends to which the three smirked sadistically.

"Ryo, she doesn't have the warper's supersanity to save her." Shadlyn said. "Not like us…"

What was their plan? Nobody knows and that was true horror.

* * *

(A/N: Bet you didn't see all this coming, I am the unpredictable one. Futten Blue is revealed and unofficial crossover is made. In this case, this little adventure would take place in **Pearl's Adventures in the Xenoverse,** between Chapter 13 and 14. What do the trio have in store for Pearl? How did they become warper?! Well Ryo achieve Super Saiyan 2?! Find out next time on **Ryo vs the Xenoverse!** )


	21. Crossover Breakfast!

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

* * *

 **Stan Bush - Dare**

 **Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered**

 **And there's nowhere to turn**

 **You wonder how you keep going**

 **Think of all the things that really mattered**

 **And the chances you've earned**

 **The fire in your heart is growing**

 **You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind**

 **Heaven only knows what you might find**

 **Dare - dare to believe you can survive**

 **You hold the future in your hand**

 **Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

 **It's time to take a stand**

 **And you can win, if you dare**

 **Everybody's trying to break your spirit**

 **Keeping you down**

 **Seems like it's been forever**

 **But there's another voice if you'll just hear it**

 **Saying it's the last round**

 **Looks like it's now or never**

 **Out of the darkness you stumble into the light**

 **Fighting for the things you know are right**

 **Dare - dare to believe you can survive**

 **The power is there at your command**

 **Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

 **It's time to take a stand**

 **And you can win, if you dare**

 **Dare - dare to believe you can survive**

 **You hold the future in your hand**

 **Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

 **The power is there at your command**

 **Dare - dare to keep all your love alive**

 **Dare to be all you can be**

 **Dare - 'cause there is a place where dreams survive**

 **And it's calling you on to victory**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 21: Crossover Breakfast!**

* * *

Of many things, Pearl didn't expect Ryo to invite her to breakfast. Not my slashing open a portal in his living room leading to hers one morning. Now Ryo, Hatchin, (Warper!)Soon, Barit, Pearl, and Kenshiro were having breakfast in Ryo's kitchen.

"May I say, it's really an honor to meet you in person." Pearl said sipping her tea.

"No sweat, Pearl. The feeling is mutual. I figured we were due for a crossover. Besides, I wanted to clear the air after Kenny called me a man-whore." Ryo said glaring at Kenshiro.

Kenshiro was silent.

"This croissant is delicious, Hatchin." Barit said.

"Thanks Barit." Hatchin said flattered.

"So, you got your pure form? Congrats. Someday, we should spar." Ryo suggested.

"Spar us?" Pearl said a tad nervous. "Maybe."

Soon enough, breakfast was done and our heroes had bid their goodbyes as Kenshiro, Pearl, and Barit returned to their world. As Ryo closed up the portal, he couldn't keep but worry. He had a feeling something was wrong. He sensed a disturbance. Foul warper energy in Pearl's world. That was a problem considering, aside from Praxtic, there aren't any warpers in Pearl's dimension.

* * *

 _(Conton City, Dragon World, Alternate Dimension No. 12438228)_

 _In a seedy forest, a familiar terrible trio was with a dangerous killer. One familiar to a certain associate. He wore a cloak to hide his identity. (So we'll call him Shinpi)_

 _"So you want to offer me powers beyond anything ever seen before?" "Shinpi" said in a hardened tone. "In exchange that I join your little trio."_

 _"Mura left us, and we were better a quartet." Jigoku said twirling a severed head of a Murasaki ninja on his middle finger._

 _"This warper power you speak of. It'll give me an edge." "Shinpi" said._

 _"Oh yes, you'll be able to manipulate space and time. You'll be able to bend everyone who isn't a warper to your will." Taoretta remarked. "We've been raping, killing, and doing whatever under Chronoa's nose for years ever since."_

 _"I like the sound of that." "Shinpi" remarked._

 _"The raping or the killing? I can go either way." Shadlyn remarked._

 _You'd think that Shadlyn wouldn't get any more dangerous. Well, while Pearl and crew were off on breakfast with Ryo, Shadlyn went to the Time Rift stations and got to Majin Buu's house. Lying to Majin Buu that she was a friend of Pearl's, he taught her how to access Pure Form. Of course, unlike Pearl, Shadlyn could perfectly control the crazy. She was already an amoral sociopath._

 _"Patience, love. We'll go get our fucktoy Android from our secret timeline soon enough." Jigoku said._

 _The Ice-jin loved tormenting her. Shinpi was shocked at the cruelty this trio had, but he smiled on the inside._

 _"I'm in. What's this warper secret?" "Shinpi" asked._

 _"It's…wait, I can't say out loud." Jigoku said looking at the fourth wall. "Sorry sweet thing, can't pop that cherry of yours."_

 _Taoretta whispered the secret into Shinpi's ears. His eyes widen and screamed as he held his head. The rush of his Flames of Creation expanded enveloping him in white flames. All around Conton City, they felt a foul energy shoot up especially Praxtic. The flames died down and Shinpi felt empowered. An Order of Reality server came down, registered him, and gave him the rules before leaving._

 _"Warper law is awesome." Shinpi said._

 _"Indeed." Jigoku said. "As long as you don't mess with prime worlds, don't make certain people warpers, and keep R-34 verses stuff there, you can do whatever you please."_

 _"And being a warper, you can use Warper's Will to rid yourself of your weaknesses to wolfsbane, garlic, and stakes." Shadlyn said. "But we'll have to train you."_

 _"But first, let's murder some more Murasaki. We can pin the blame on some sap. Like Bage!" Jigoku said tossing the head away._

 _"Yeah, fuck him. I'd prefer Pearl any day." Shadlyn said licking her lips._

 _However, they were spotted by a Patroller. Bage. He had went out into the forest to train only to hear Jigoku talk of murder. Bage confronted them. That….was a terrible idea._

 _A half of an hour later, the four would leave having Bage's broken body on the ground. His skull cracked open, his right lung collapsed, legs broken, right arm torn off, and violated by Shadlyn and Jigoku. Jigoku and Shinpi were eating Bage's right arm._

 _"Did I mention I might be a bit of a flesh eater? I like me some Namekians too. Taste real good with steak sauce." Jigoku said._

 _"So where to?" Shinpi asked._

 _Shadlyn tore open a portal to the unknown._

 _"Our killing grounds, we will train you there." Shadlyn pointed out._

 _Shinpi, Shadlyn, and Jigoku entered the portal, but Taoretta turned back to Bage. He decided to have a bit of mercy knowing how vicious the two were on him. Calling up Chronoa and disguising his voice, he reported that a patroller was attack and is unconscious. He gave the location and hung up before leaving through the portal._

 _"Pearl, you've gotten your pure form, eh?" Shadlyn thought. "Well, well, guess you do have a little sadism in your blood."_

* * *

(A/N: This was short on purpose. Consider this a set up to future events. Who's Shinpi? Well, I can't say. You'll have to read Pearl's Adventures in the Xenoverse (this occurs after 17, but before 18). The next chapter for Ryo will occur immediately after this, as this only showed the morning. Edit 9/30/17: Line changes to the last scenes for consistency and I fixed a line for Jigoku that I had accidently given to Taoretta.)


	22. Freeza Follies

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

* * *

 **Stan Bush - Dare**

 **Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered**

 **And there's nowhere to turn**

 **You wonder how you keep going**

 **Think of all the things that really mattered**

 **And the chances you've earned**

 **The fire in your heart is growing**

 **You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind**

 **Heaven only knows what you might find**

 **Dare - dare to believe you can survive**

 **You hold the future in your hand**

 **Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

 **It's time to take a stand**

 **And you can win, if you dare**

 **Everybody's trying to break your spirit**

 **Keeping you down**

 **Seems like it's been forever**

 **But there's another voice if you'll just hear it**

 **Saying it's the last round**

 **Looks like it's now or never**

 **Out of the darkness you stumble into the light**

 **Fighting for the things you know are right**

 **Dare - dare to believe you can survive**

 **The power is there at your command**

 **Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

 **It's time to take a stand**

 **And you can win, if you dare**

 **Dare - dare to believe you can survive**

 **You hold the future in your hand**

 **Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

 **The power is there at your command**

 **Dare - dare to keep all your love alive**

 **Dare to be all you can be**

 **Dare - 'cause there is a place where dreams survive**

 **And it's calling you on to victory**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 22: Frieza Follies!**

* * *

With breakfast with friends dealt, I was ready to go forth and train. With no sensei, I was off to seek one out. Much to my annoyance, Frieza was looking for me and Hatchin. We agreed to meet at Time Machine Station. The smug bastard was in his first form in his hoverchair.

"Ah, you must be Ryo Nazo and Hatchin Morenos." Frieza said. "Charmed to meet you two at last. Ginyu spoke highly of you."

"Of course, Frieza. We happily accept your training." I said trying not to vomit.

"Tell me, is it true you two have a tendency to blow through masters in a day?" Frieza asked.

We nodded and Frieza started laughing.

"Well, let us begin the test." Frieza said.

We were all warped by the CC bot to Frieza's home training field, Namek, specifically the inside of his spaceship.

* * *

Ryo didn't hold back and powered up to Super Saiyan right away, and Hatchin amped up to full base power. Frieza noted the air of fury in the room, but readied himself.

"Let us begin!" Frieza said signaling the start of the fight.

Hatchin focused her ki into her fist and slugged Frieza with an ki-enhanced punch mercilessly. This sent Frieza crashing into the ship's walls only for his eyes to widen to see Ryo about to perform a familiar technique of his and Frieza was in no mood of holes in his body.

"No wait, you pass!" Frieza said waving his arms. "Clearly, you're experienced enough."

"Oh come now, Frieza. I wanted to show you my power." Ryo said coming closer.

"Wait, if I teach you two skills, will you back off?" Frieza asked.

"Deal." Hatchin said. "Now teach, sensei."

And so Ryo and Hatchin now got Death Beam and Death Crasher. However, they were now stuck on a fetch quest. The two were currently eating lunch with the crew as per the norm on the benches.

"So you two are under Frieza, now?" Tien asked sipping on his soda.

"I know, he's evil, but I really want to use Death Beams on a singular level. It'll be fun to up and off an enemy in one shot." Ryo remarked.

"Agreed." Hatchin said. "So Mom, how goes training?"

"I completed training under Tien, Krillin, and Vegeta." Michiko said confidently. "I'm now sitting at 500,000."

Soon pointed out that himself, Ryo, and Hatchin were still higher than her blowing her bubble. Yamcha chewed out an indifferent Soon.

"Ryo, want to go watch Dimensional Cable? We should see what Pearl's up to." Soon said to Ryo.

"Fair enough, and I need to get out of my good tracksuit." Ryo said using his BlackTab to swap his outfit to **Vegito's Clothes**. "My place or yours?"

"Yours. Dad's on a One Piece binge." Soon remarked. "You coming, Hatchin?"

Hatchin got up and the good trio retreated to the apartment to watch Dimensional Cable. Watching the events of Pearl's last adventure, they relaxed on the couch.

"Now, I need to draw some Buidikka x Shurayuki fanart. Apparently, people are crazy for it." Ryo remarked.

"Sexual beings are weird as all hell." Soon remarked.

"Well, asexual beings are just as strange." Hatchin shot back.

"Either way, with that out of the way. Would you consider training?" Soon asked.

"Me and Hatchin are on fetch quest duty by Frieza. We'll have to do that Dragon Ball hunt mission, Namekian Dragon Balls." Ryo remarked. "You game?"

Soon groaned because he really disliked those quests, but he agreed. Hatchin changed into a **Murasaki-style Ninja Suit** taking a **Scouter (Purple)**. The three headed back to Time Machine Station and hit up the CC bots. As per the norm, the text box flashed up in front of the three with Ryo getting "spoilers".

 **[PQ #08 Namekian Dragon Ball 2-Star]**

 **Plot:**

 **There might be Dragon Balls on Planet Namek! They're supposed to be bigger than the ones on Earth. Let's gather them!**

 **Win Conditions:**

· **Recover 3 Dragon Balls**

· **_Clear by beating Guldo_**

· **_Get 7 Dragon Balls_**

 **Lose Conditions:**

· **All team HP depleted**

· **Time expires**

 **Basic Reward:**

· **600 Zeni**

· **Small Mix Capsule**

· **Your life is mine!**

· **S-Stoooooop!**

· **Battle Suit (Ginyu Force White)**

· **Fighting Pose C (Skill)**

· **Final Pose (Skill)**

· **Fighting Pose E (Skill)**

· **Ultra Fighting Bomber (Skill)**

Ryo, Hatchin, and Soon accepted the quest, and there wasn't really a crowd for this mission in particular. The three entered the time machines off to the shattered world to complete their quest.

* * *

"Hatchin, you're on seeker duty. Go find that All Regard Shield." Ryo said cracking her knuckles, "Soon, go get the Dragon Balls. I'll kill anything that moves."

Hatchin turned on the scouter and flew to seek items, Soon took to the water to seek a Dragon Ball, and Ryo noticed Guldo.

"Kill anything who moves, eh? Big words for a Saiyan monkey?" Guldo said arms crossed.

"Guldo." Ryo said powering up to his Super Saiyan state. "That's big words for a shrimp."

Guldo sweated a bit and Ryo fired off a sudden barrage of kicking attacks that knocked Guldo airborne, then slamming him to the ground with a Double Axe Handle.

"Gekiretsu Madan!" Ryo said putting his hands forward and fires a barrage of yellow energy waves raining on Guldo.

"Gah!" Guldo screamed in pain.

Soon was returning two Dragon Balls as Ryo fired down the Full Power Masenko down on Guldo defeating him. Hatchin came back with a Dragon Ball revealed she got the item Frieza wanted.

 **[FINISH!]**

 **[!]**

The automated message from Trunks stated more Dragon Balls were detected and get them. Of course, Recoome made his appearance.

"It's over for you! Tou!" Recoome said touting a pose.

"That's the same thing Guldo said." Ryo said pointing to his corpse.

"Never seen you before, but I'll beat you real quick." Recoome said firing his Eraser Gun.

Hatchin took a breath and unleashed ki-fueled flames clashing with the energy attack. Hatchin demanded to take on Recoome to which Ryo and Soon were okay with.

"I'll get Raspberry." Ryo said flying off to find him.

"Appule's a dead man." Soon said flying in the opposite direction.

Raspberry was offed by a lime-green energy sphere to the face from Ryo, and Appule took a Mystic Gum Gum Jet Pistol to the heart. Considering they were lackeys, they croaked with just one attack. Soon and Ryo then took to gathering the Dragon Balls. Hatchin was still clashing with Recoome.

"Death Crasher!" Hatchin said surrounding her body in a purple sphere of energy.

He charged at Recoome using the purple energy sphere as a shield, headbutting him into the stomach and into the wall. Hatchin charged up a pink energy sphere and breathed ki flame into it making it faster and engulfed in flames.

"Here's the finale! Atomic Blaze!" Hatchin said chucking the energy sphere at him.

The explosion from it partly destroyed the mountain, sent water in the war, and vaporized Recoome. Soon and Ryo had returned with the Dragon Balls having seen what just happened.

"Damn Hatchin, you nailed him good." Ryo remarked as they put the Dragon Balls in the Time Machine.

 **[Ultimate Finish!]**

They were graded and received a Z rank. For rewards, they got pieces to the **Battle Suit (Ginyu Force White)** set. Ryo aslo got the Ultra Fighting Bomber ultimate skills, Hatchin got Fighting Poses C and E, and Soon got the Final Pose. When they returned, Soon took off another mission.

* * *

Hatchin and I came to Frieza with the requested item and he had a new test for us. Fight the Ginyus. I'd go into the battle, but it was pretty much a curb stomping. I had choked Ginyu while Hatchin showed considerable skill in beating Burter and Jeice on her own. Frieza was rather shocked, and then I asked about the final test. I had revealed I had already fought Frieza within main history and went into detail of exactly how I burned his groin. That worked too well. Frieza up and taught me the Emperor Sign and his ultimate, the Supernova. I don't think he wanted to fight me. He did teach Hatchin them and said he was proud of us. He wanted to invite us to be apart of Frieza's Honor Guard, but he seemed hesitant. He promptly bolted.

"Ryo, what got under Frieza's skin?" Hatchin asked.

I explained the Diable Jambe and Hatchin immediately wanted to learn it. However, I remembered I had to train Erasa today.

"Wait, you were registered as a warper, right?" Ryo asked. "You and your mom."

Hatchin nodded.

"You know, you could use the WarpTab to search for information. Those base stuff is shite though. Wait, I have an idea." I said reaching for my BlackTab.

Using it's spawn feature, I produce what seemed to be an ordinary smart phone like your typical Galaxy phone. I gave it to Hatchin.

"It's basically an advanced model of warper's smartphone. You'll be able to research and learn about the multiverse effortlessly." I said. "Just scan your finger on the screen and it'll be locked to your DNA."

Hatchin did so. The phone shifted color from a plain black to a pale blonde with a family crest on it.

"Thanks, Ryo. I'll return the favor over dinner if you're not working on the Golden Galaxy on this fine Tuesday." Hatchin said sweetly.

Wait, it's Tuesday? I can't even pay attention to the days, and it feels like forever since I joined Time Patrol. It's probably been a few months at best. Hatchin leaves and I flew off to find Erasa. Erasa was over the Plaza waiting for me it seemed. She wasn't wearing the Kid Chi-Chi getup and instead wore **Videl's Clothes** getup with the armbands.

"Erasa, good to see you. I see you're ready for training." I said with a smirk.

"I'm only half as strong as Hatchin, and I really want to build on my strength." The bubbly blonde said.

"Well then, we'll start with Hakkai, and then we'll run through some PQs. But where's Sharpner?" I asked.

"Oh…he kind of got in trouble with the boss. Chronoa sealed him into a rice cooker. He's been there for the past month." Erasa said innocently.

I don't even want to know.

* * *

 _-(Ruined West City, unknown timeline)-_

 _"Shinpi" was training in his Warper Will's mainly in the basic three all Warpers should know. How to screw with reality, how to tear pathways into other worlds, and how to absorb Flames of Creation._

 _"Remember, the Flames of Creations are all beings that exists. All created from something. I even found out my origins." Shadlyn remarked._

 _"So, could I drain enough to erase something out of existence?" Shinpi asled._

 _The terrible trio shook their heads._

 _"You could, but it would be a kamikaze attack. On the unaware (third-level warpers), it could work, but you need to up to sixth level. Even then, it could risk killing you. Erasing peeps only really works if you have unnatural amounts of Flames of Creation in you or if you're a seventh rank or tenth rank. I don't even know if those eighth or ninth levels can even do it." Jigoku explained. "I would have loved to see those fools scream in agony being wiped out of existence."_

 _The redhead Saiyan spoke out._

 _"Possibly, a tenth ranker could teach you how to actually do it. But the only one in reach is that Ryo guy. Trust me, I don't think he'd aid us." Taoretta said._

 _"Ryo. That cheeseball is going to be the bane of us. Unlike Pearl, we can't merely off him. His warper powers surpass ours!" Shadlyn said. "Praxtic's a problem too. He's got potential for warper power and it's only a matter of time before Merch could awaken it."_

 _"For now, we'll just have to corrupt Pearl further." Jigoku remarked. "But how?"_

 _"Jasper. That arrogant ass will be the perfect patsy. I'll handle corrupting him." Shadlyn said. "You two still keep tabs on Pearl."_

 _Shadlyn took off for the Lookout to meditate and connect to Jasper. Shinpi was in the midst of training when his warper I.D. glowed. He had ranked up to level five._

 _"Excellent." Shinpi said._

 _"We should deal with corrupting Pearl, but you wanna go screw our prisoners?" Jigoku asked Taoretta._

 _The redhead Saiyan had a slasher smile._

 _"Hell yes. Shadlyn won't let us in her because she's always meditating. Yo, new guy, want in?" Taoretta said._

 _"I could use a break to drain the lizard." Shinpi said._

 _The three men entered Capsule Corp where laid a tied up Bulma Briefs, Panchy Briefs, and Tights Briefs. All three were terrified and in nothing but their underwear and bruises._

 _"I'll take Tights. She is nice and tighter than Bulma's loose lips." Taoretta said dragging the blonde heir into one of the many bedrooms._

 _"Bulma's mine." Jigoku said dragging the bluenette._

 _Shinpi licked his fangs seeing Panchy squirm and mumur within her gag._

 _"If you bite me, I'll bite back." Shinpi said undoing his belt buckle._

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Merch had watching this on his ship. He wasn't pleased.

"Damn. And if I interfere, these Orders pricks will accuse me if "impede on their right to be evil". I have no choice. I have to awaken Praxtic as a warper. With him as a warper it'll even the score." Merch said glaring at the screen.

Merch had made the call to Praxtic for him to meet up in the evening for it was important. Merch looked over to the photo of Ryo and his friends.

"Damn it…this is getting ugly. I can only aid in delaying the inevitable." Merch said bitterly before checking Tumblr. "Oh great, now people are shipping Shurayuki x Buidikka! At least Glutto usually is drawn recording it or joining in."

Merch turned off Tumblr and went off to mediate hopefully to maintain his own power. He might be a businessman, but he was still an asskicker through and through.

* * *

(A/N: Next up is Yamcha for training, and unlike Frieza, it'll be over a few chapters. Seems the Terrible Quartet is getting worse! Here's a little extra.)

Canon Omake – Mura

(Over in the EVA universes)

Mura was watching the events of all on her own ship and she gulped. She was glad she got out of there when she did.

"Well, I can't go home. That's for sure. If those idiots going to do that plan…I may have come up with while drunk. The whole Dragon Worlds could be in danger." Mura remarked. "I could do something, but Chronoa would skin my hide for it."

Mura looked over to the picture of her student, Desmond Bishops. She thought about him for a moment.

"I think it might be safely if I stay with him. At least with a tenth rank, I'm assured safety. Plus, he did recently create that world by merely being there." Mura said. "But am I going to blend in, through? Maybe, I'll claim I'm a mutant."

Desmond didn't know it, but he just gained a powerful and permanent ally.


	23. Training with Wolves

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

* * *

 **Stan Bush - Dare**

 **Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered**

 **And there's nowhere to turn**

 **You wonder how you keep going**

 **Think of all the things that really mattered**

 **And the chances you've earned**

 **The fire in your heart is growing**

 **You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind**

 **Heaven only knows what you might find**

 **Dare - dare to believe you can survive**

 **You hold the future in your hand**

 **Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

 **It's time to take a stand**

 **And you can win, if you dare**

 **Everybody's trying to break your spirit**

 **Keeping you down**

 **Seems like it's been forever**

 **But there's another voice if you'll just hear it**

 **Saying it's the last round**

 **Looks like it's now or never**

 **Out of the darkness you stumble into the light**

 **Fighting for the things you know are right**

 **Dare - dare to believe you can survive**

 **The power is there at your command**

 **Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

 **It's time to take a stand**

 **And you can win, if you dare**

 **Dare - dare to believe you can survive**

 **You hold the future in your hand**

 **Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

 **The power is there at your command**

 **Dare - dare to keep all your love alive**

 **Dare to be all you can be**

 **Dare - 'cause there is a place where dreams survive**

 **And it's calling you on to victory**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 23:** **Training with Wolves – First Lesson**

* * *

 _-Ruined City, Unknown PQ Timeline-_

 _A terrible thing had happened, as one man's training was near completion. The Terrible Quartet were still in the Ruined Timeline they messed up. They were eating breakfast when one of the Order of the Reality's goon showed up._

 _"I have a package for a Yuu Shinpi Lupei, Jigoku Shimo, Taoretta von Satsu, Shadlyn Shade." He remarked as they smiled. "Sign here."_

 _They signed for their package and the goon took off. Inside was new gear for them. Unlike the Crystal Battle Suits, they opted to each wear a custom outfit. Redheaded Taoretta now wore a sleeveless dark grey uwagi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He wears a single gold and green Potara earring on his left ear. On the back was of uwagi was the kanji for satsu ("kill") outlined in red designed to look like it was painted in blood._

 _"Damn, I look good. I might not be able to shop from Merch, but Murakami's got good shit. Good thing we sold those corpses to be harvested." Taoretta said striking poses in outfit._

 _Jigoku decided to ditch his previous Bio Suit for a new Ultimate F bio suit. Despite this, he still got clothing to wear over it. In the style of Zamazu, he wore a gray and yellow coat, a light blue sash, and dark blue baggy pants. Jigoku had spines/spikes and sharkfin-like protrusions on the shoulder guards, gauntlets, and the back of the shin guards which he was why he didn't wear an undershirt. Curved spikes also appear on the wearer's hands and feet (which is why Jigoku didn't get shoes). His tail features armor that covers the tip of the tail. Two curved elongated spines also stick out from the back of the torso which the outfit was sewn for them to come out with. On the front of the coat was the kanji for satsu ("kill") outlined in red designed to look like it was painted in blood._

 _"I'll look so badass now I've learned how to **Turn Golden**." Jigoku said evily._

 _Shadlyn now wore the upper portion of a dark grey **Dynamic Strong Suit** with a black cape and collar. She wore baggy dark pants with a black belt showing the kanji for satsu ("kill") outlined in red designed to look like it was painted in blood. She had spiked black arm covers and black Majin-styled boots._

 _"I feel like a boss." Shadlyn remarked._

 _"So do I." Yuu remarked._

 _His new outfit was in the style of Mercenary Tao with a black chang pao (Chinese men's longcoat, also known as a changshan) with the kanji for satsu ("kill") on the front outlined in red designed to look like it was painted in blood. He had red fingerless gloves and had black martial arts shoes. Our heroes didn't know, but Taoretta and Yuu had obtained an "ultimate form" as well._

 _"First order of business, is to slay some more shinobi. Any clan you want to make an example of, Yuu?" Taoretta asked Yuu._

 _"Yagyu clan. I already killed Yusuke." Yuu remarked._

 _"Alright, but no flesh eating. I want these bastard to think there are more serial killers. I want them all to fear." Shadlyn said coldly._

 _"Let's do it." Taoretta said excited as they left this timeline._

 _Bulma limped out beaten glad they were gone._

* * *

I woke up to a fine Wednesday morning to having cold cereal while watching Pearl's adventure on TV with Hatchin. I knew I had to draw those swimsuits and I had used Mutli-Form to make another me to draw them up.

"Good episode, but for some reason, the last bit was cut. Weird." I remarked.

"Oh well." Hatchin said as there was a knock on the door.

Hatchin got on a robe and answered the door to see her mother and her boyfriend, Yamcha. Michiko was wearing **Yamcha's Turtle Hermit Gi**.

"Hatchin, I heard you blew Frieza and you two need a master. So, Yamcha wanted to offer his services." Michiko remarked. "Plus I want you and him to get along."

Hatchin rolled her eyes and turned to me.

"You want to train with Yamcha?" Hatchin asked.

"Fine, I don't have anyone else to train under." I said as the clone dissipated. "Plus, I do feel like a dick earlier for choosing Tien over him."

I posted the swimsuit pictures and the NSFW variants up on my artwork page before changing into **Gohan's Tracksuit** before getting my gear on. Hatchin took to donning the **Android 18's Clothes (Skirt)** set. We were off to Time Machine Station. Interestingly, Yamcha's arena of choice wasn't the usual rocky area in the Mountains. Instead, it was Kami's Lookout. Michiko was wearing **Yamcha's Bandit Clothes** and I could feel she was a lot stronger than last time.

"You two will take us both on. Now, show me what you got!" Yamcha said cracking his knuckles.

"All right, then." I said. "Let's get it on!"

* * *

-Michiko and Yamcha vs Hatchin and Ryo-

"Crusher Ball!" Michiko said concentrates a high amount of energy in her left hand

She creates a mid-sized, red-colored energy sphere by turning her palm upward. Spiking it with her right hand forward right at Hatchin. Hatchin returned the favor and the two sphere crashed into each other. All four back-flipped away from the explosion and the dust cloud.

"You've gotten so strong, Hatchin. I'm so proud." Michiko remarked before Hatchin vanished to deliver a kick to her face.

"Thanks. You ain't so shabby, yourself." Hatchin remarked.

Ryo and Yamcha were engaged in a clash of fists in a battle of who did Kame-senin ryu better. Logically, Ryo punched Yamcha in the ribs before flipping back firing a ki blast right in his face. Surprisingly, Yamcha dodged the ki and nailed Ryo with a surprising jump kick that sent the warrior flying off the Lookout. Ryo flew back up only to smirk before putting his hands together charging ki. Yamcha immediately realized what Ryo was going for and wasn't going to let him finish. Thus, a Spirit Ball was fired from Yamcha. However, the attack screwed up hitting Ryo between the legs before exploding. Michiko wound up laughing at Ryo screaming in agony only for Hatchin to slap her with a ki-infused back hand into the nearest wall. Hatchin ran to the writhing Ryo.

"Yamcha, you dick! You roasted mine!" Ryo screamed.

"I swear, if he can't perform, I'll be tearing off Yamcha's." Hatchin thought glaring at Yamcha.

Thanks to regeneration and a Senzu Bean, Ryo was up on his feet. A check of the scouter revealed that his power shot up by 500,000.

"You should be damn lucky I won't tell Chronoa about this." Ryo said dusting himself.

"I'm so sorry." Yamcha said nervously. "I didn't mean to aim that low."

"Well I can heal and I got Zenkai, so I'm not too mad." Ryo remarked.

"I feel terrible. Either way, you both passed. As my way of apologizing, I will teach you two a bonus technique along with the Ki-Blast Thrust. The Wolf Fang Pitching Fist! It's my baseball technique for speedy throws." Yamcha said perking up.

Admittedly, this raised everyone's spirits. Yamcha would live with his balls intact. Soon, the quartet returned to Time Machine Station. Soon would show up and Hatchin explained they took up Yamcha as their Master.

"Guess, there was nobody else. Either way, I need your help. There's been a distortion in the one of the sub timelines. Someone's interfere with Future Trunks fighting Frieza." Soon remarked.

"Hold up. Towa and Mira didn't screw with that." Ryo remarked.

"They didn't. Whoever did clearly wanted to make it look like they did by intimating the dark magic." Soon remarked. "Now come. To the TARDIS!"

"Doctor Who? Really?" Hatchin remarked dryly.

"I'm surprised you got that." Ryo remarked as they bolted for the time machines.

Naruto and Nojiko would be joining them, mostly when they heard it was a high-risk, high-pay job.

* * *

 _-Age 764, Unknown Sub Timeline-_

Mirai Trunks was struggling. Somehow, Frieza's men were multiplying and it didn't help that some Frieza was somehow powered up with a foul power. The Z Fighters watching the cliff side were panicked and about to jump in to aid Trunks. A bright light shined revealing five more Time Machine. Ryo came out having changing into the **Student Blazer** set in shades of black and sky blue (just like the album cover) with sunglasses. Naruto and Nojiko both wore the **Pilot Suit** in their respective colors.

"What the hell?!" Bulma asked wanting from the explosion.

Ryo charges a large pink energy sphere by raising his hand. As electricity begins to surround the sphere, he throws the sphere at five Frieza Soliders, killing them all.

"Consider that a warning shot, leave here and live. Or stay and face your destiny." Ryo remarked.

"An ultimatium? I love those! Here's mine! Die to him or die to me!" Frieza said as the hundred soldiers flew at the five heroes.

"Everyone, full power!" Ryo said powering up straight into his Super Saiyan state.

Soon jacked up to Futten Blue, Hatchin amped to Kaio-ken x25, Naruto flared up the Kyuubi ki, but Nojiko amped up to full power in her base form not to strain herself.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" They all said firing a combined Kamehameha wave.

Said wave completely decimated the soliders leaving nothing but corspes.

"Another Super Saiyan?" Vegeta remarked. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"What's with that Namekian's skin? I can feel the heat from here." Piccolo said fanning himself.

"I really need to learn Kaio-ken." Krillin thought.

"Well, you five are quite strong against my men. But let's see how you fare against me and my father." Frieza said powering up with his father.

"King Cold is mine, you all can have bitch fits." Ryo said referring to Frieza.

Ryo flew after King Cold opening up with Orin Combo for the tyrant. Hitting the ground, King Cold raised his index finger upward and fires a Death Beam that is slightly bigger and more powerful than the original.

Ryo hastily forms a large lens that can absorb heat from the sun in front of his hands. This "lens" absorbs King Cold's Full Power Death Beam.

"Burst Reflection, bee-otch!" Ryo said firing a lethal ray of fire down at King Cold damaging him.

Mirai Trunks was able to finish off King Cold. As for Frieza, he would soon wish that Trunks was going to kill him. Soon used ki to harden his arm entering "Focused Futten Blue". When cocked back, his arm ignites, releasing a stream of fire, creating a spinning punch and increase the power.

"Mystic Gomu Gomu no Hawk RIFLE!" Soon said slamming a flaming spinning down on Frieza's face.

The impact completely destroyed Frieza's head splattering blood all over the ground and brain chunks went flying all over the place. Noticing Gero's mirco nano bot about to collect, Naruto crushed it. Trunks looked down at the mess that was Frieza and promptly torched the body before blowing up the ship. With history repaired, the five took their leave.

* * *

Once we returned to Time Machine Station, I asked Nojiko why she was holding back. Turns out, she's pregnant and Naruto's the dad.

"Wait, couldn't you go to the Hypobolic Time Chamber and speed through the pregnancy?" I asked.

Naruto and Nojiko looked at me like I was crazy. The two bolted as soon as Trunks delivered our pay.

"What's with them?" Trunks asked me.

"Heck, if I know." I said. "Ready to break for lunch, though?"

"If you're cooking." Trunks said.

"Not this time, we're ordering out." Hatchin remarked. "Pizza, anyone?"

"I'll order it." I said getting up my BlackTab. "Soon, you in?"

"Hmph, make sure there's a veggie pizza for me at least." Soon remarked.

I ordered pizzas and we all crashed at the apartment. Admittedly, it's nice to be leaning back on the couch after a mission. Mai and Erasa joined and we were all watching TV.

 ** _"One Minute Melee!"_** An announcer said as we saw those words and number on the video.

 ** _"Where all the fights are settled in 60 Seconds!"_**

 ** _"2 Fighters!"_**

 ** _"No Research!"_**

 ** _"Sixty seconds..."_**

 ** _"MELEE!"_**

 ** _"Go!"_**

"This goin' be good." Soon said leaning back.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter Alpha - 02 Character Select.*)**

They then see multitude of characters up on a screen, looking like it's a set up for a character selection of a video game.

 **Announcer: Select your character!**

"Check out, I see Ryo among the crowd." Hatchin said pointing him out.

Ryo noted to himself he also saw his cousins among the multitude.

 **The selection tool moved around for a bit, before it settled on the first person.**

 **Ryo was wearing the Vegito getup.**

"So I'll be fighting today." Ryo remarked interested.

 **The selection tool moved around, before selecting the opponent.**

 **Pearl was wearing the Dynamic Strong Suit.**

"A battle of patrollers, eh? Let's see how they explain they explain slugging each other." Ryo remarked as the pizza was delivered.

With that, the selection tool click on both of them and the show begins to start, as the words saying; 'Let's rock?', 'Alrighty!' and 'Uh, one sec...'

 **(*Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Cutscene 3)**

 **The stage is the World Tournament Stage hosting a special tournament. A battle of the multiverse for who's top patroller among the top 4 universes. Many fights were had and now was the final match for the title. The Saiyan warper, Ryoshiro, and the Mighty Majin, Pearl, took the stage.**

 **Pearl: This ends here, Nazo. I will prove myself superior.**

 **Ryo: Your arrogance will be your undoing.**

 **Pearl (coldly) : Calling the kettle, black?**

 **Up in the stands, Ryo's Chronoa and Pearl's Chronoa were making bets.**

 **(Ryo) Chronoa : If my guy wins, I want a ride that kunochi lady of yours.**

 **(Pearl) Chronoa : I'd never bet my friends!**

 **(Ryo) Chronoa: I'll bet my collection of Bardock smut.**

 **(Pearl) Chronoa: Deal! (Shurayuki facepalmed)**

 **It cuts back to the arena as Ryo made the Final Pose amping Attack and Pearl made the Saiyaman Stance.**

 **Ryo: Prepare yourself, it's no melee. This is a brawl!**

 **The crowd consists of their friends and allies cheering them on.**

 **(*Cues: Dragon Ball: XenoVerse ‒ "Eternal Rivals" (Theme of the Mountains)*)**

 **The announcer screams, "It's a battle of the brawlers!" as the music kicks up, "FIGHT!"**

 **1:00**

 **Pearl went first for firing ki out of her eyes, to which forms a "lens" absorbing the attack. Pearl keeps pumping ki into it to try and overload. Out came the fire blast from the "lens", but the eye laser caused it to explode prematurely sending both fighters backflipping to safety.**

"Impressive visuals. It's not a sprite fight like the others, it's fully drawn. Though, I think they made Pearl a little too toned." Ryo said noting a minor flaw.

"I'm not complaining." Trunks said.

 **Ryo: Risky, much?**

 **Pearl: Oh trust me, that's just a taste. Let me serve the next course.**

 **Pearl and Ryo flew at each exchanging blows with their fists and feet. Each made some good hits.**

 **0:48**

 **Ryo focuses more ki into his fist before slugging Pearl in the stomach getting to cough up a bit of blood. She flew back to gain distance. She wiped the blood away from her mouth, eyes determined to win.**

 **Pearl: Futten!**

 **She powered up to her Futten state and unleashed a Mystic Gomu Gomu no Jet Galting after Ryo. He managed to counter it with a Mach Punch attack. His flurry of hi-speed punches slamming against hers.**

 **0:33**

 **The parry breaks and Pearl's pant along with Ryo.**

 **Ryo: Tsk tsk. Pearl, I'll give it to you. You've gotten strong, but you're not there yet.**

 **Pearl was getting angry.**

 **Pearl: Not there yet! I'll show you not there yet, bastard!**

 **Pearl screams as a dark aura surrounds her. Majin Buu and his kids looked worried.**

 **Majin Buu: It's over…..**

 **(Cues: Only A Chilling Elegy ~ The Theme of Freeza – Dragon Ball Kai)**

 **A blazing purple flame went over as pink gas sprayed all over the area. The haunting Latin choir make this obviously that it was a bad thing.**

 **Pearl (darkened) : I will win…no matter the cost.**

 **The flames and gas cleared as the metal portion of the elegy began. Purified Pearl made her appearance and (Pearl) Chronoa was smug assured Pearl was going to win.**

 **Pearl (Purified) : Death awaits you, Nazo!**

 **Ryo (smirking) : Your mom awaits you!**

 **Purified Pearl didn't make a retort slamming a Mystic Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol in Ryo's face sending him crashing into the ground.**

"Damn, Ryo!" Soon said. "You might lose this fight!"

"So it seems." Ryo remarked before pausing it. "Anyone want to wager?"

"5000 on Pearl." Soon remarked.

"I'll take you 10,000 zeni on Ryo." Erasa said confidently.

"You're on, blondie." Soon said as Ryo unpaused it.

 **Pearl pelted Ryo with Vanishing Ball after Vanishing Ball, exactly about 10 before tiring out and returning to her normal form. The music ends too.**

 **0:15**

 **Pearl: It's finally over.**

 **(Cues: Live and Learn by Crush 40)**

 **Ryo appears behind her who's injured himself. The blood on his skin starts to steam as wounds began to heal.**

 **Ryo: No it's not. If you've noticed. I didn't transform into a Super Saiyan.**

 **It was then (Pearl) Chronoa realized something. Ryo had transformed right away and powered through all of his battles so far not taking a single scratch except from his match with Soon. Pearl was the same, she didn't take a scratch from any of her matches except Soon's and now this one. Pearl: But why?**

 **Ryo: A massive zenkai boost.**

 **(Pearl) Chronoa (thinking)/Shurayuki : Oh shit!**

 **Ryo: Hahhh! Kaio-ken Gold x3!**

 **Ryo powered up to Kaio-ken Gold and Pearl forced herself into her Purified Form. However, Pearl didn't have the proper control over it due to the lack of stamina to maintain. Still Purified Pearl lunged at Ryo who caught her fist to return one of his own to her face.**

 **Ryo: This ends now!**

 **Purified Pearl raises one hand in the air and gathers his energy in the form of a giant, bright-pink energy sphere. Ryo powers up preparing his own attack.**

 **Ryo: KA-ME-HA-ME-**

 **0:05**

 **Purified Pearl sends down the Super Vanishing Ball.**

 **Ryo: HA!**

 **Ryo's Kamehamaha clashes with Pearl's Super Vanishing Ball causing a heavy struggle. Pearl tried to push it down.**

 **Ryo: Kaio-ken Gold…**

 **(Pearl) Chronoa: No….**

 **Ryo: Times.**

 **Shurayuki: Better prepare myself.**

 **Ryo: FOUR!**

 **The surge of power overwhelmed Pearl sending her skyward with the beam and ball before it exploded right in her face.**

 **0:00 (Announcer: KO!)**

"Damn it! Freaking cheap Zenkai!" Soon screamed.

Erasa did a victory dance.

 **Pearl, in her normal form, crashed right into stand where the two Chronoas were, unconsicous.**

 **(Pearl) Chronoa: Just great.**

 **Shurayuki: Pearl did a wonderful job, regardless.**

 **(Ryo) Chronoa: This she did.**

 **Ryo returned to his base form nearly collapsing from the strain but (Ryo) Soon helps him up.**

 **Ryo: Whew, that was rough!**

 **The burning clock appeared again as it did a single minute spin, before it changed scenes.**

 **(*Cues: Isolated Island (Door Into Summer) Classic - Sonic Generations Remix *)**

 **"** **This Melee's Victory Goes To..."**

 **The top of a marvel column came up as it shows Ryo smirking performing a breakdancing move.**

 **"...Ryoshiro!"**

 **"Have an idea for OMM, send them in to our intergalactic social media feed and you might see your idea air! Thank the Xenoverse-Fanclub for suggesting this fight"**

The show ended and Ryo was in thought while eating his pizza. He wondered if Pearl would use Mystic Gomu Gomu no techniques in her fighting soon. It did give her a real edge.

"We must seriously fight someday, Pearl." Ryo said to himself excitedly. "I wonder if she's already seen this."

* * *

 _-(Dragon World, Alternate Dimension No. 12438228)-_

 _The Monster Quartet were watching OMM as well and Shadlyn was pissed. She betted on Pearl while the boys betted on Ryo. They were in the house of a family of ninja they just killed not too long ago. In fact, the corpses were still on the kitchen table. Shadlyn was on her knees giving her end of the bet to the gentlemen._

 _"So about the corpses?" Yuu wondered._

 _"Eh, we made it look like a suicide. However, I feel that your daughter will be onto us soon." Taoretta said giving Shadlyn a light shove to send her throat down Jigoku's meat stick._

 _"Please. She and Pearl can't do shit. Warper rights, remember? Got to love them." Shadlyn remarked._

 _"That I do. Killing with immunity feels amazing." Yuu said. "Now pass Shadlyn, I need her Majin mouth."_

 _Shadlyn came up for air._

 _"Can't you just revive the wife and use her mouth?!" Shadlyn asked swallowing the sperm soaking her mouth._

 _"Good idea." Yuu said going over to do just that._

 _"Well, then. It means I'm riding the backdoor." Taoretta said yanking down the Majin's pants._

 _"Oh fine. Just use a damn rubber." Shadlyn barked._

 _As soon as they finished, they left the house, but not before burning it down to remove evidence._

 _"Back to our hideaway for now. I think Chronoa is going to be shaking in her cheap white boots over all these deaths." Shadlyn said opening the portal on wobbly legs._

 _The four entered it and disappeared leaving but a mess for a group of Namek patrollers to find._

* * *

Within being the afternoon, Hatchin went off for Paralell Quests, Trunks and Mai went back on the clock, Soon was watching the newer episodes of One Piece, and Ryo and Erasa were training. Ryo and Erasa practiced sparring, ki blasts, and the works. After a match with Nicholai and Blackfire, Ryo and Erasa were in the Hypobolic Time Chamber for some much-needed peace and quiet.

"Damn Blackfire. She tried to blast me in the nads." Ryo muttered.

"Funny, you deflected that blast back right into Nicholai's nads." Erasa said giggling.

"Poor bastard." Ryo said with a laugh.

"Speaking of nads." Erasa said easing off the metallic bottoms of her Kid Chi-Chi wear. "How about you use yours? I'm in need for some exercise."

Spreading her rear to him, Ryo couldn't help but "accept" the invitation. After all, it was good exercise.

* * *

(A/N: Bam! Last update for the month of August, and next time, we'll be crashing back to canon for the Cell Games. Things are going to get wild! Either way, I want to say I'm glad to be more active again. Thank Superstar 112 for the OMM format for this bit I did.)


	24. Taoretta's in the Twilight?

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

 **-This chapter is a bit of a special episode, and thus will have a different OP-**

 **(A/N: Most who read this, I assume read "Pearl's Adventures in the Xenoverse". It's ended it's first season recently. As for this story, it's close to finishing it's third season. (Chapters 1-9 would be Season 1 and Chapter 10-19 would be Season 2) That's just to clear things up.)**

* * *

 **Nightmare – The World (Blackthorn Variant)**

 **(Taoretta would singing it)**

 **We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness  
I loved you, so the flower of chaos sprouted  
I won't let anyone interfere with  
Everything that is to come in the future**

 **A fruit has told me of the future**  
 **This city has forgotten reason**  
 **These distorted and black times will**  
 **Change into ideals, into dreams**

 **Why? Am I a broken hero?**  
 **The "end" that everyone has wished for...**

 **We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness**  
 **I loved you, so the flower of chaos sprouted**  
 **I won't let anyone interfere with**  
 **Everything that is to come in the future**

 **One day I will show you**  
 **The sky that shines with light**

 **Why? Am I a broken warrior?**  
 **The "paradise" that everyone dreamed of...**

 **We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness**  
 **I loved you, so the flower of chaos sprouted**  
 **I won't let anyone interfere with**  
 **Everything that is to come in the future**

 **One day I will find it ahead**  
 **The world that shines with light**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 24: Taoretta's in the Twilight?**

* * *

Taoretta was bored as usual. He was stuck on monitor duty with Yuu, Shadlyn, and Jigoku ran off for a quick vacation in another world. Taoretta was idly watching his laptop checking the latest bounties. Then he came across more than had shook him to the core.

 **June Calor**

June was Taoretta's girlfriend in the past. Taoretta had no idea what happened to her. The last time he saw her was nearly a year ago when she, Jigoku, Shadlyn, and himself were a part of the Zangyaku Ten. He remembered that he was going to propose to her, but he had went drinking with Shadlyn and Jigoku. He had ended up getting real drunk because he couldn't remember what happened last night or even most of that day. He found that most of June's things were true. Hell, Shadlyn told him June got killed on a late-night mission went bad. Unlike her and Jigoku, everyone else of the crew mourned.

"She's alive? But how?" Taoretta asked before clicking the profile.

 **WANTED – "Spicy Zangyaku" June Calor – 550,000 – 6th Rank - Active**

Taoretta read the profile and his heart sank. June was pregnant and he was the father. But that's not the reason his heart sank, according to June herself, it's a product of rape. Reading on the profile and calculating the numbers, he found the kid had to be conceived on that night.

"I raped June…but I don't even…why would Shadlyn lie…." Taoretta remarked flabbergast.

Taoretta wasn't always the person he was. June was essentially his "mortality pet" keeping him from going off the deep end. Taoretta was even considering leaving the team to marry her….

Taoretta broke down having no idea what to even do about this. He found June's current area was directly into the Dragon Worlds specifically to Pearl's version.

"Damn it…of all the universes, why that one? You would have been safer home!" Taoretta said to himself.

Taoretta got one of the devices used to transmit video feed to people and took a seat. He set it to record.

 **(Cues: Isabelle Antena - Say I Believe in it (Instrumental))**

" **June…it's been forever. I can't believe you're alive…Shadlyn told me you were dead. If I knew, you were out there, I would left the crew to find you. I…don't know what's going on anymore. Your profile on the Order's databanks says you're pregnant, the kid's mine, and it's a product of rape."** Taoretta said fighting back tears before continuing. **"I can't believe I hurt you… I don't even remember what happened that night. All I remember is drinking with Jigoku and Shadlyn, a mixture of vodka, nigrum ex, violencia, and choeeum jeji they made for me. I woke up the next morning with our place in ruins and you gone. Did I try to kill you after that…."**

Taoretta by now was completely crying.

 **"I'd apologize, but you probably think I'm beyond it. After you left, I…I've walked off the deep end. At this point, the Zangyaku Ten is no more. Rebecca and Jeremy are a part of the council of Order of Reality. My younger twin brothers, I don't even know where they are. Shade and Manabí are dead."**

Taoretta had no idea that Jigoku killed Shade when he tried to spill the bean to Chronoa to save his own ass or that Manabí was killed by Shadlyn because Manabí tried to get to Trunks about Shade's death. Both deaths were deemed suicide and Taoretta was the only one to attend their funerals.

 **"I only ask of you that you don't hate the child for carrying my von Satsu blood. I don't want him to be like me… I walk the path that's beyond saving. I hope you find someone better than me…and maybe you can forgot the pain. Yours…Taoretta."** Taoretta said. **"There's a capsule in the package with it….child support."**

Taoretta ended the recording, and got a capsule. Filling it with rolls of Zeni bills from Shadlyn's stash, he essentially put enough for her to raise the kid without worry. He knew it was only a small gesture, but he had to do something. Putting it all in a box, Taoretta encased it in a sphere of warper energy before sending it for June. June Calor had no idea what become of the Zangyaku Ten considering she ran to get away from all then. Hell, she didn't know that Jeremy and Rebecca were now on the Order's council considering she would flee home before those two got their positions. Ironically, it was Rebecca who was gouging her bounty making it hell for her. Now June was arriving to a world where she thought was safe. Nope. It was out from the fire and into the plate to be served. Taoretta was already brunt…maybe June had a chance…

 **(*Music Ends*)**

* * *

 **(Cues: Nujabes - Hikari (Instrumental))**

On a ship heading for the world in question was several refuges from crossover worlds. Takani Megumi, Himura Kenshin, Himura Kenji, Himura-Kamiya Kaoru, and June Calor were among them. June had changed over the years. She was still the busty tanned girl at (5'5'') with long purple hair. Her blue eyes were baggy and tired. She had obvious belly showing she was pregnant. She wore pale blue kionomo with geta sandals on her feet. Her duffel bag containing her things and she had her hair up in a bun. She still had her piercings: a three ringed one on her left ear. Her kimono was to cover up her old tattoos. Her "Zangyaku Ten" tattoo on her shoulder (which was a Z (styled like Dragon Ball's Z) with a kanji for ten in the center) and her back tattoo had a poem written in kanji. An excerpt from the poem "The Destruction of Sennacherib" by Lord Byron:

"For the Angel of Death spread his wings on the blast, And breathed in the face of the foe as he passed: And the eyes of the sleepers waxed deadly and chill, And their hearts but once heaved, and for ever grew still!"

Now she awaited to restart her career as a patroller and this time do things better than last time. She hoped her past was behind her, but she had no idea it was going to haunt her raw.

* * *

(A/N: Bet, you weren't expecting this were you? Taoretta having a bit of morale in him. Well, I am unpredictable. What does this mean though? Well Taoretta is still going to be a villain, but there will be some twists and turns. As for June, her story will continue in Season 2 of " **Pearl's Adventures in the Xenoverse"** Since this was a short chapter, expect a new one soon.)


	25. Skipping The Second Lesson

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

 **Happy 25th chapter! I want to thank all my supporters!**

* * *

 **Stan Bush - Dare**

 **Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered**

 **And there's nowhere to turn**

 **You wonder how you keep going**

 **Think of all the things that really mattered**

 **And the chances you've earned**

 **The fire in your heart is growing**

 **You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind**

 **Heaven only knows what you might find**

 **Dare - dare to believe you can survive**

 **You hold the future in your hand**

 **Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

 **It's time to take a stand**

 **And you can win, if you dare**

 **Everybody's trying to break your spirit**

 **Keeping you down**

 **Seems like it's been forever**

 **But there's another voice if you'll just hear it**

 **Saying it's the last round**

 **Looks like it's now or never**

 **Out of the darkness you stumble into the light**

 **Fighting for the things you know are right**

 **Dare - dare to believe you can survive**

 **The power is there at your command**

 **Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

 **It's time to take a stand**

 **And you can win, if you dare**

 **Dare - dare to believe you can survive**

 **You hold the future in your hand**

 **Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

 **The power is there at your command**

 **Dare - dare to keep all your love alive**

 **Dare to be all you can be**

 **Dare - 'cause there is a place where dreams survive**

 **And it's calling you on to victory**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 25: Skipping The Second Lesson**

* * *

Today was quite the day, and now it was a cool Wednesday night as I bid Erasa goodbye after our training. I came home to find Hatchin watching television.

"Just on time, they're playing One Minute Melee. I just saw your battle with Pearl and they're unveiling a new one tonight." Hatchin remarked. "I got popcorn."

I close the door, kick off my boots, and sat alongside Hatchin. This was going to be good.

* * *

 ** _"One Minute Melee!"_** The announcer said as they saw those words and number on the video.

 ** _"Where all the fights are settled in 60 Seconds!"_**

 ** _"2 Fighters!"_**

 ** _"No Research!"_**

 ** _"Sixty seconds..."_**

 ** _"MELEE!"_**

 ** _"Go!"_**

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter Alpha - 02 Character Select.*)**

They then see multitude of characters up on a screen, looking like it's a set up for a character selection of a video game.

 **Announcer: Select your character!**

 **The selection tool moved around for a bit, before it settled on the first person.**

 **A familiar ninja mother with pale skin and dark ninja grab.**

"The cougar ninja will be fighting today. I wonder against who?" Ryo said munching on popcorn.

 **The selection tool moved around, before selecting the opponent.**

 **Michiko was wearing Yamcha's Bandit Clothes.**

"Mom?!" Hatchin remarked.

"Mom's I'd Like to Fight. Perfect." Ryo thought.

"Mom's probably not going to win this." Hatchin thought.

 **With that, the selection tool click on both of them and the show begins to start, as the words saying; 'Let's rock?', 'Alrighty!' and 'Uh, one sec...'**

 **(*Cues: NARUTO Path Of The Ninja - Soundtrack 4 - Darkness)**

 **Shurayuki, Beate, and Rachel are all leaping from tree to tree. The animation style for this fight is done very close to the Naruto anime. They somehow found themselves trapped in a forest…of filler.**

 **"You just had to stop to rub one out, Beate? You shouldn't wait." Shurayuki snapped at her subordinate.**

 **"Oh, like you're any better. Miss I Use My Tits to pay for the toll booth." Beate chided back.**

 **"Can't we just….GAH!" Rachel said before blast out from the tree she stood on.**

 **(Cues: NARUTO Path Of The Ninja - Soundtrack 18 – Something's Wrong)**

 **Out from the shadows came Michiko, and she wasn't happy to see the three. Her shades hid her glowing red eyes.**

 **"You don't belong here…" Michiko said.**

"Calling it now, she's under Towa's dark magic." Ryo said with Hatchin facepalming.

 **"You don't belong blasting my girl." Shurayuki said dangerously.**

 **Beate bolted over to Rachel to aid her up. The foul purple aura flared up and Michiko had a malicious grin.**

 **(Cues: Naruto Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 OST - Forest Hideout)**

 **The announcer screams, "It's a battle of the bodacious babes!" as the music kicks up, "FIGHT!"**

 **1:00**

 **Both women land the first punch right each other's jaw, before Shurayuki kicks Michiko to send her airborne. Shurayuki used Ki Construction to form ten kunai made of ki before telekinetically sending them after her.**

 **Shurayuki: All aimed at your eight vit-*Michiko vanishes* Son of a bi-**

 **Michiko reappears to delivering a Wolf Hurricane aimed at breaking her shoulder. Shurayuki made some hits in, before the shockwave send back both back.**

 **Michiko: Little ninja, you'll have to do better.**

 **0:48**

 **Shurayuki: How about this? Chain Destruco Disc Barrage!**

 **Shurayuki fires a barrage of Destruco Discs after Michiko. Two hit and the other three missed her. One of the missed disc ending up slashing Rachel's uniform exposing her bits to the wind.**

 **The two fighters ending up underwater in a large lake in the forest.**

 **0:44**

 **(Cues: "Subaqueous Electronics" - Sonic Advance 3 - Ocean Base Remix (New version))**

 **Both were zipping about trying to fight underwater, but Shurayuki had the advantage. She pounded on Michiko who was getting more and more angry. When Shurayuki got close again, Michiko slammed a ki blast into Shurayuki's side blowing them both up.**

 **(Cues: Bugseed – Spanish Flower)**

 **0:35**

 **The two damaged women were both propelled out of the water and hit the cold hard dirt. Shurayuki was slightly more injured and her side was already bleeding. Michiko wasn't in good shape either. Shurayuki noticed a skeleton with a katana in it's hand before taking it. Michiko unleashed her bandit sword and now the two were engaged in a brutal swordfight.**

 **0:20**

 **The two had been at it for a while and were showing wear and tear. Both their tops slashes to pieces, welts on their bodies, and slash marks coating them. Their blades coated with each other's blood. Then, their swords snapped.**

 **(Cues: Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3: Power Scale)**

 **Michiko: Enough games, Kaio-ken times 20!**

 **Michiko said this gaining her crimson aura.**

 **Shurayuki wordlessly flared on her own Kaio-ken, as the two were now high speed blurs with only the shockwaves being visible.**

 **0:05**

 **Michiko came in for the killing blow, only Shurayuki to sidestep karate chop Michiko's neck before blasting her into the dirt. Then Shurayuki came down landing her heel on Michiko's spine earning the knockout.**

 **0:00 (Announcer: K.O!)**

 **A tired Shurayuki turns to see Beate was getting off to the fight much to Shurayuki's annoyance. Towa's Dark Magic faded from Michiko's body. Promptly, Hatchin came to swoop for the body.**

 **Shurayuki: Seriously, all you could think about was getting your damn rocks off and not jump in?!**

 **Beate: Sorry…Yuki-sama…**

 **Beate is trying not to stare at Shurayuki, but she's failing.**

 **The burning clock appeared again as it did a single minute spin, before it changed scenes.**

 **(*Cues: Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3: Innocent World*)**

 **"This Melee's Victory Goes To..."**

 **The top of a marvel column came up as it shows Shurayuki before using a smoke bomb to vanish.**

 **"...Shurayuki!"**

 **"Have an idea for OMM, send them in to our intergalactic social media feed and you might see your idea air! Thank Praxtic for suggesting this fight and aiding in the animation."**

"Praxtic suggested this one. Kenshiro's going to maim him." Ryo remarked.

"Isn't he mad at you for doing lewds of Shurayuki?" Hatchin asked.

"Please, nearly everyone's seen Shurayuki naked and/or in a perverted position. Kenshiro's way too used to it to be pissed at me." Ryo said. "Plus, I think Beate is going to be mad at me this time."

Hatchin was curious and Ryo showed her a manga. It was a compilation of four doujin stories. One Ryo wrote himself, two others he co-written, and one he wasn't involved in.

"I drew a perverted story of Shurayuki having Beate be Kenshiro's sex toy for a week. I even wrote a justified reason why Pearl's ok with it. Beate and Kenshiro had been fighting due to Beate bragging about how sweet Shurayuki's tail is. During a mission, this caused the enemy to nail Pearl in the groin which causes her to unable to feel anything down there for a week. So Pearl uses this as payback for Beate starting the fight. So, with Beate being into girls, Kenshiro doesn't do much. Over the week, he keeps finding Beate's weak points and by the end of the week he's able to make her squeal. The ending is at the end of the week, he and Shurayuki are at the Golden Galaxy where the big twist is revealed. Shurayuki had been informing Kenshiro on how to get Beate to squeal the entire time. Shurayuki didn't take it well that Beate got her son's girlfriend injured. Thus, they go their separate ways. Kenshiro comes home to Pearl in lingerie on their bed waiting for him now that she's fully healed. Shurayuki comes home to a tied up Beate and Shurayuki's maliciously ready to punish her more." Ryo explained getting laughter out of Hatchin.

"And the ironic thing is, because you're a warper, that happened in an AU." Hatchin remarked. "Bet Beate is going to flip."

"The other three stories involve a comedic vanilla HighSchoolAU love story between Kenshiro and Pearl and a Shurayuki/Multi story where it's a PrisonAU. The last one I didn't have a hand in writing was a Ryo/Pearl story called "Transdimensional Love"." Ryo said having the manga in hand.

Tearing open a small portal, he tossed the book in it before closing. That book would land right where Shurayuki would get it. Why did Ryo send it out? Well, he had a feeling Beate would make fun of Kenshiro and he liked the guy. Ryo always stuck up for his friends. Hatchin and Ryo dragged themselves off to bed for training tomorrow.

* * *

Taoretta was depressed, but he feigns sadism to keep his "friends" away. He lost the will to rape and pillage after seeing June. He could still murder, but it was getting hard to enjoy it. Thoughts plagued his mind of what could have been if he hadn't went drinking that night. As of now, he knew he and June could never be. It was just hard to let go.

"Taoretta, our whores escapes!" Jigoku said pointing to where Bulma, Tights, and Mrs. Briefs once were.

They didn't escape. Taoretta freed them by helping them with their suicides. Yuu was livid and Shadlyn was annoyed.

"I have no time to be your onahole. I'm busy trying to infect Pearl with lust. Just go out and find someone else!" Shadlyn said trying to meditate.

"Well seems an old member of ours is due to arrive on Pearl's world…" Jigoku said looking into the sphere.

Taoretta was terrified, but kept his cool.

"June…she's still a fine piece of ass even when preg-" was all Jigoku got out Taoretta tossed him off the Lookout. "YOU DIIIICCCCCCKKKKK!"

Thud! Taoretta's aura flared and he stated he was off to murder some bastards. Taoretta flew off and Yuu wondered what was his problem.

"Taoretta was always the pissy emotional one. Having standards and all that shit." Shadlyn said coldly.

Yuu could only shrug. Shadlyn got a text on her phone only to twitch in confusion. Why was there a bill for two marriage licenses and two fancy hotel rooms?

* * *

 **(Dragon World, Universe 6)**

In a fancy hotel, two Saiyan twin brothers were waking up. Both were dark skinned redheads befitting for the von Satsu clan. The older twin along with a nasty headache wondering what the hell did he do last night. He looked to see he was in a hotel, a real luxurious one.

"A swanky hotel room…." He said to himself before looking over to his side.

There was a woman asleep next to him and like him, completely naked under the sheets. She was a Saiyan with a slender frame. Her hair is black, which she wears in a ponytail, tied with a white hair-tie, along with a bang that covers half of her left eye. She looked so peaceful.

"Ok…I don't remember that…ooww shit!" He cursed with his head throbbing from the hangover.

This woke the woman up to which she screamed. Super hearing caused this to hurt for the older twin.

"Please stop!" He barked to which she did. "I don't even know how we got here. My name's Takeshi von Satsu."

"Kale." She responded. "Why…were we naked and in this bed?"

Takeshi looked over to see blood and other fluids on the sheet and paled.

"Well, seems we were mating…" Takeshi said pointing to the bed.

"Nani?!" Kale said looking down in horror. "I..I've never even…my frist time…."

"If it helps, that was my first time. I don't remember anything from last night other than…oh crap! I accepted a challenge from your friend. The one with the long delinquent hair. Me, you, my twin brother, and her had drank a ton of liquor before the match. I don't recall who won though." Takeshi said. "It's all fuzzy."

"Caulifla, what have you gotten us into?" Kale said to herself before looking at her hands.

Her eyes widened. On her hand was a small finger ring with a special inscription. This ring was a Sayian-styled wedding ring. On Universe 6, these meant you choose a partner for life. Kale paled looking over at Takeshi who to her horror had the same ring. Kale told Takeshi this and he fainted. The younger twin, Tadashi, wasn't doing better. He awoke to find himself in the same position married to Caulifla. She didn't take it well, nearly beating Tadashi despite the fact they were all drunk at the time. An hour later, the four were all together in a café drinking coffee to nurse their hangovers. Takeshi wore the **Pilot Suit** in shades of white and grey, while Tadashi wore **Android 17's Clothes** befitting his fun-loving side. While both resembled Taoretta, they had some differences. Takeshi had his hair done up in a wolf's tail like Trunks had at one point and had soft seafoam green eyes. Tadashi had his hair long like similar to Teen Gohan and had eyes of scarlet. The brothers of Taoretta both had the Zangyaku Ten tattoo on their shoulders. It was an old mark at this point. They got away from their brother and his toxic friends. They had poison their brother, but the twins got away. They fully knew their old teammates' death weren't suicides but couldn't prove it. Now the twins were returning "home" with their new brides. Chrona would waking with a new headache.

* * *

I awoke to the usual sight, Hatchin snuggling me. We'd get up, shower, and get to making breakfast. I opted for wearing one of the new tracksuits I had shipped to me. Merch sent them to me through BlackTabs thanks to Praxtic. I wore the **(Metal Cooler Colors) Tracksuit** while Hatchin had **(Dodoria Colors) Tracksuit.** She looked fine in that tracksuit especially with her hair done up. We were eating pancakes when Trunks and Mai came in through the window screaming for liquids. I pointed to the pitchers of iced tea and grape juice. The two drank the entire pitcher.

"Morning to you two, what brings you?" I asked calmly.

"Chronoa's getting better at cooking, but she added too much spice." Trunks said coughing a bit. "By the way, where did you get those tracksuits?"

"The future. Well, more specifically, Pearl's world. Before you say, we shouldn't wear "future" gear, I got one for you and Mai." I said.

In a few seconds, Trunks was posing in his **(Frieza Colors) Tracksuit** and Mai was dusting off her new **(Zarbon Colors) Tracksuit.** The peace was ruined by my BlackTab blared that incoming warpers were coming here and Trunks' watch went off signaled an incoming ship. I get up and put Daiuzu over my back before putting a **Scouter (Blue)**.

"I know, I'm coming with you." I said.

Hatchin, Mai, Trunks, and I headed to Time Machine Station. As we arrived, Chronoa was already there with Bulma.

"Where did you get those sweet tracksuits?" Erasa and Michiko asked running up to us.

"I'll explain later. Look alive, we got company." I said as the mentors arrived as well.

The ships were Time Machines, but they had a painted mark on them. One that Trunks, Mai, Bulma, and Chronoa seem to recognize. In fact, even Soon seemed to recognize it. What's going on? The mark was a Dragon Ball Z styled "Z" with the kanji for ten in the center. I raised my BlackTab for a scan and got an answer.

 **The Zangyaku Ten**. Apparently, even though they were Time Patrollers, they were a biker gang. Think the Capsules from Akira expect less friendly. Infamous for their pranks, the group mysteriously started to dissolve. To my shock, I discover Order Councilmembers Rebecca Dill and Jeremy Kris were former members of the ten. That explains why Rebecca's a total corrupt douchebag. There were rumors that the group was a pack of sociopaths and psychopaths. Then I look at the names.

Rebecca Dill

Jeremy Kris

June Calor

Jigoku Shimo

Taoretta von Satsu

Takeshi von Satsu

Tadashi von Satsu

Shadlyn Shade

Shade Aoi

Manabí Mao-Ling

All ten got a record. Shadlyn's in particular is rather disturbing. Doesn't help that all ten are warpers. It's ironic that the two leaders ended up running the Order making life hell for most warpers. Two of the ten are dead, and the rest are alive. I guess I'll keep my distance for now. As the ship landed, out came Takeshi and Tadashi. Both looked like hell and had a girl with them each. I recognized Kale and Caulifia. I looked to the profiles on the brothers and realized why those women were with them. I broke out laughing at the poor bastards.

"Takeshi and Tadashi von Satsu, returning for active duty." Takeshi said saluting Chronoa alongside his brother.

"Who's this short broad?" Caulifia said breaking the tension.

"She's the Supreme Kai of Time! Show some respect, you delinquent." One random Patroller screeched.

"Explain to me, why you smell of sex and coffee?" Chronoa said.

"Well, we're married men now." Tadashi said awkwardly. "This is my wife, Caulifla. My brother's wife is Kale."

"Get this, Chronoa. Apparently, they were drunk." I said.

This got a laugh out of the Kai as she accepted the brother back into active duty and had to register the two Saiyan wives as Patrollers. Chronoa wanted to give me the job of being their mentor, but I said no. I already had Erasa. Plus, those two had husbands. So the crowd scattered, I went with Hatchin for training under Yamcha. We wound up running into Naruto and Nojiko. Nojiko was holding a little bundle of joy in her arms.

"Naruto, how was it?" I asked.

"Brutal, but worth it. Say hello to Mikan, our daughter." Naruto said relived.

I was glad they got through and the proud parents hurried off to get to Chronoa. Back to Yamcha, he and Michiko were ready to train us. Yamcha suggested we learned the Fake Death technique, but we didn't take kindly to it.

* * *

The von Satsu had no idea how bad things got in their absence. They walked the streets with their wives and ignored the states from everyone. No one seemed to know where the Terrible Trio were and nobody seemed to care according to the brothers. They arrived at their old apartment where most the Zangyaku lived. It had seen better days.

"This place is a real shithole." Caulifla said blatantly.

Tadashi rolled his eyes as their old landlord came down, Gin.

"The von Satsu twins. I'm surprised you're willing to show your face round here." Gin said bitterly. "Lots of rumors swirling about your older brother and his "friends". Take my advice and keep away from the three of them."

The brothers and led their wives to their apartments. Kale found Takeshi's apartment was at least neat and organized. Armor was on a rack along with trophies of old battle. Takeshi came down looking around the place and sighed.

"Home sweet home. Or at least it would be if it didn't smell like dried blood, coke, and crap around the building." Takeshi said plopping down on the couch. "Now I'm married, the town hates us, and I have no idea what the hell my brother is up to."

Kale was in for a loop. Taken to a new universe, getting married, and becoming a Time Patroller all over the course of a few hours would be hard to handle for anyone. Kale came gently to Takeshi to offer support.

However, on the other side, Caulifla and Tadashi were fighting. Tadashi was rather unorganized in his apartment. He was a bit of slacker in everything other than fighting, biking, and physical things. Caulifia wasn't pleased with the conditions. She was a slacker as well, but at least was willing to clean her living space. They augured viciously until they were right in each other's face. Their eyes meet and for a moment, the argument didn't matter. Tadashi cleared the coffee table because they would be using it…rather vigorously. Gin had to get his noise-canceling headphones. At least Takeshi's was soundproof.

* * *

Yamcha finished instructing for the day. Instead of Fake Death, he thought us the Wolf Fang Fist and the Tiger Jackhammer Fist. The one awesome technique that makes Yamcha, oh so cool. I decided to let Hatchin deal with Erasa today. I wanted to head off to train. The mission I picked was **First Training** , fittingly enough. I chose to go in alone. No illusion fighters, no friends. Just me and my opponent.

* * *

Ryo floated in space staring down Frieza who was in his First Form. Frieza had a relaxed smirk on his face.

"Now let us begin the training!" Frieza remarked.

"Humph." Ryo said as the "FIGHT!" flashed before him.

 **(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Big Gete Star)**

Ryo got in close using series of punches used repeatedly before finishing with a kick, sending Frieza thought an asteroid. Frieza used his telekinesis to send the pieces after Ryo. Two chunks nailed, one grazed his shoulder, and Ryo used a kiai to shatter the rest.

"Double Sunday!" Ryo said using the long-unused beam attack on Frieza to brought it a clash with his Death Beam.

The clash was intense but Ryo pushed sending the blast crashing into Frieza before vanishing with Rapid Movement. He appeared behind Frieza. Ryo had an idea to use more technique outside from the Dragon Worlds like Soon, and realized there were still the Six Powers.

"Half Moon Five Finger Pistol!" Ryo said damaging Frieza by digging his five fingers into the tryant's shoulder. "Now, Dragon's Breath!"

Ryo took a breath and unleashed ki flames right in Frieza's face with the finger pistol(s) keeping him still to take all the attack. The damage was enough for Frieza to transform straight into his Final Form.

"I haven't exercised this much in a while. Let's finish this!" Frieza said.

 **(Cues: Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3: Vital Burner)**

Ryo transformed into his Super Saiyan Full Powers state and said, "Funny, Goku give you quite the workout."

That pissed the tyrant as he prepared a Death Ball while Ryo charged up a Super Spirit Bomb and both threw their spheres at the same time. As they clashed, Ryo fired a Kamehameha to push his attack forward, but it only blew up in both their faces injuring them both critically. Frieza transformed to his 100% Power Stressed state telling Ryo he was strong, but he wouldn't win. Ryo was still hurt, but used a Solar Flare to blind Frieza before using the Final Pose to blow Frieza and boost his attack. As the wounds began to heal, Ryo took the chance to focus his energy. He thought on all the things that angered him. It was slowly working as power began to rise.

 **(Cues: Pantera - 10's)**

"I will get stronger…I will get stronger and shatter my old limits!" Ryo said straining himself. "And nothing…nothing is going to stop me!"

The space around Frieza and Ryo started to distort as more tears formed. Frieza looked terrified.

 ** _My skin is cold, transfusion with somebody morose and  
Old, drop into fruitless dying  
It was tempting and bared, the whoring angel rising  
Now burning prayers, my silent time of losing_**

Ryo looked at Frieza and his vision got blurry. Ryo's eyes were clear white before he screamed releasing his ki. The force of it blew Frieza away. The tyrant felt Ryo's pain, angst, and anguish.

 ** _(Chorus)  
My foes - they can't destroy my body  
Colliding slow, like life itself_**

The golden hair of Ryo's becomes longer and rigid and stands up even more. Increased energy radiation causes Ryo's aura to take on a jagged, fierce flame-like appearance over his white warper aura pulsing at a higher frequency. Ryo's muscle mass is barely increased.

 ** _Long for the blur, we cannot dry much longer  
Cement to dirt, disgusted with my cheapness_**

(Chorus)  
(Chorus)

Reaching down, staring up (at the forgiver)

Ryo's eyes returned and he turned at Frieza with electrical sparks around his body. Frieza was actually a bit terrified.

"I have ascended beyond and I will bring you suffering." Ryo said with a slasher smile.

That murderous smile on his face had the effect that Jigoku, Yuu, and Shadlyn could only dream of. It unnerved Frieza.

 **(Cues: INEXUS SHOTS FIRED (Skip to 0:57))**

Ryo zipped right behind and Frieza slowly turned around only to get smashed right in the face. Ryo grabbed Frieza and viciously used his knee to crack Frieza's skull. The force of it breaking Frieza's teeth and sending his head back. With two fingers, he promptly blasted Frieza away. Frieza was beaten into a corner, and he had no choice but to his last resort.

He transformed into Golden Frieza.

"May be cheap, but call me thine Golden Frieza." Frieza said.

"I'll call you a dead man!" Ryo said flaring his ki.

Golden Frieza didn't even have a chance as Ryo tore through his chest with a Chaotic Dead End before unleashing the Emperor's Death Beam. Ryo and Hatchin's beam limit had increased once again, and at base form Ryo could now shoot 75 beams. Now, Frieza was getting the full force of 125 beams.

 **(Music Ends)**

Frieza was defeated, but the mission wasn't over. Frieza got up and flew away. A portal opened up and Ryo bolted through ending up in the _Sky_. Now Frieza was his ally, and Jaco was his opponent.

"Grrh, these ones are persistent." Jaco remarked.

Poor spaceman got a supernova brought down to his face sending him flying. The last opponents SSGSS Goku and Vegeta.

* * *

Takeshi was waiting for Ryo to get back from his mission with Kale. He had heard Ryo was a 10th rank warper and thought maybe he could help him find Taoretta. Kale was wearing a simple black **Training Temple Gi** , while Takeshi had on another **Pilot Suit** in shades of black and purple. Ryo's Time Machine reappeared and Ryo got out. He was back in his base form but his arms caked with the blood of his opponents. He had wide eyes like he had the biggest rush of his life. Ryo didn't care he got a Z rank, didn't care that after killing Goku and Vegeta in the mission, he turned on his partner Frieza, or that he got Final Blow, Super God Shock Flash, the Zeni, or the Z-Soul. He had gotten Super Saiyan 2.

"Yo, you Ryo?" Takeshi called out getting Ryo to snap out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, that's me. Takeshi, right? What can I do for you?" Ryo remarked.

"I heard you're a 10th rank. I really want you to help me because I need to know where's my brother." Takeshi said. "Please, I beg of you."

Ryo nodded and took the two back to his apartment. Ryo washed his hands and fixed himself before showing them the Interdimensional Cable Box. However, it couldn't locate Taoretta.

"Try Shadlyn or Jigoku." Takeshi asked.

Still, nothing.

"Sons of bitches must be hiding…" Ryo remarked. "Sorry."

He tried his BlackTab, but couldn't get a lock on them. It was able to tell they were still in the Dragon Worlds and alive. Odd thing was it detected traces of them in Pearl's reality.

"Damn it, something's not right." Takeshi remarked. "I need to investigate."

"Takeshi, we can't. Supreme Kai of Time-sama said we need our quota filled before we can go off-world." Kale said shyly.

"I might be able to help." Ryo remarked. "If you tag along with me, you would be doing a service. And I can sign off your quota."

And thus, Ryo had to deal with those two. Kale was easy to deal with as a person, but wasn't the combat type. The three were on a simple versus match fighting First Form Frieza, Yamcha, and Guldo on Namek. Kale was losing to Yamcha of all opponent.

"Oh, for shit's sake, Kale, it's Yamcha. Get your game in the game!" Ryo said in his Super Saiyan 2 state beating the tear out of Frieza.

Kale was stressed. She and Caulifla had their lives canned to due to a bottle of firewater, and now she was getting the crap kicked out of her by this Yamcha. Kale royally snapped with her body bulking up to a massive shape. Uncontrollable Super Saiyan Kale was here and Yamcha got his head crushed. Guldo didn't even get to speak as his kick was kicked clean off. Frieza's neck was snapped by Ryo. Ryo knew he had to calm her down. Takeshi had gone into his Super Saiyan state to try and calm her down. Kale nearly punched her husband's head clean off. Ryo appeared in between them leaving a hand on Kale's.

"Warper's Will. By my will, you will gain control." Ryo said as a wave of warper energy jolted through her body.

While Kale had surpassed Ryo in raw strength, she was an infant in warper energy. Thus, Ryo's will overpower Kale's will. Thus, Kale found herself noticeably taller and likewise their musculature increases in mass and definition, but not nearly as much as her earlier form. The memory of nearly killing her husband frightened her and she rushed to his side. Kale did feel like Takeshi was an innocent victim in all this as much as her.

"Are you, all right? I didn't hurt you." Kale said frantically.

"I'll live. Zenkai will boost my power." Takeshi said. "That form of yours is so hot…"

Kale blushed and Ryo returned to base form. He proceeds to heal up Takeshi's wounds before they return to Toki Toki City.

"Kale, you'll need some training. However, due to your marriage, I can't train you using my extreme methods. I suggest your husband help you with that." Ryo said.

Kale didn't get it, but Takeshi caught on. The two left leaving Ryo to go back to training Super Saiyan 2. Hatchin was sore from training Caulifla and Tadashi. All they did was argue before jumping poor Hatchin.

* * *

Takeshi won't lie to himself seeing Kale as the muscle bound She-hulk turned him on. Her normal form he considering adorable. The two were back at his apartment. Kale was rather apologetic worrying about her husband.

"If there's anything I could do to make up to you, let me know." Kale said.

"Don't be like that. We do have to accept our flaws, and I accept yours." Takeshi said warmly.

Takeshi realized she had said anything and perverted thoughts raced through his mind. He tried to repress them, but he realized something, they were married. Thus, nothing would wrong with them fooling around. The two were on couch and Takeshi pulled her into a surprise kiss.

"Besides if I got married to you while drunk, it must mean something. With the multiverse how it, maybe we're destined." Takeshi remarked. "And I'll fight to protect what we have."

Kale was caught off-guard and shyly blushed.

"As will I…" Kale said returning his kiss.

The two got rather heated with Takeshi slipping his hand down her gi. Clothes would have come off if Caulifla and Tadashi didn't kick the door open. In response, Kale fired a ki blast at the door. The two took to the sides to dodge it. Kale squeaked as Tadashi.

"Yo, bro, where's dinner?" Tadashi remarked.

Tadashi was lazy in cooking and usually went to his brother. Sadly, Takeshi was in no mood to cook. Their solution. Ryo. In fact, he was having a dinner party already having Trunks, Mai, Erasa, Blackfire, Nicholai, Naruto, Nojiko, baby Mikan, Bulma, Michiko, Yamcha, Soon, and Piccolo over. What's four more?!

* * *

 **(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Cutscene 1)**

Our dinner party was a hectic affair. Hatchin was exhausted and so I used Shadow Clone jutsu to make clones to cook up a storm. I was in the midst of stuffing my face when a knock came to the doors. The clones were dispelled, and so I came to the door. The four were there, and I had a good feeling why they were here.

"Look, I'm already full." I said.

"C'mon man! Please!" Tadashi begged. "We're low on money."

"You're a warper. You can will crap into food." I argue.

"C'mon man..." Tadashi said before Takeshi smacked him and Caulifla for enabling him.

"Forgive them, my brother's a lazy asshole. Just because I cook well, he leeches off me for food." Takeshi said.

Soon and nearly all the dinner guests (except Mikan and Hatchin) coughed awkwardly. I let them in only because of Takeshi. Soon was talking about getting farther with his Futten and I mentioned that I got Super Sayian 2. Soon got out his scouter and scanned me.

"Damn! 10 million. I'm at 9.5 million now. Hatchin's actually cracked 900,000." Soon remarked. "Her mother's now as strong as Hatchin was before at 530,000. Erasa's now at 400,000."

The high-power levels had Caulifla's jaw on the table. I could tell Caulifla was glaring at Erasa. If I was considered weaker the big-boobied, soft, squishy, and bubbly Erasa, I'd be pissed too. Dinner and desert went well.

 **(Music Ends)**

* * *

The guest had went home leaving Ryo and Hatchin alone in the apartment. The two were on the couch with Ryo and Hatchin drinking a shared bottle of wine. Ryo was a bit buzzed but stable enough to draw several pictures. He didn't realize he had drawn several pictures and absentmindedly sent them off to the virtual art storages. Those picture, one of June and Bage meet, Taoretta having a breakdown, and the last being a mysterious figure being connected to Rachel's past. Hatchin got up and looked over at Ryo.

"Well Ryo, I'm a bit tired and I'm going off to bed." Hatchin said stumbling into her room.

Ryo staggered off to his room to sleep as well, but not before having a horrible realization after what his BlackTab picked up. A bounty he hadn't looked at.

 **"Neo Zangyaku Hellhound" Yuu Lupei – 850,000 – 6th Rank**

"This is bad." Ryo mused.

He wondered about the epithet, and it hit him. Rebecca. Was she hiding his bounty? The moment Yuu became a warper, he should have been informed as with other warpers. But he wasn't.

"Rebecca! She let him fly under the radar to build up his strength!" Ryo fumed. "And with no warpers in Pearl's world, they're defens-oh no…"

Ryo realized that things were getting messier, but decided to sleep it up. He couldn't stress over it late at night.

* * *

The Quartlet were having dinner served to them by captured humans. Taoretta was silent and brooding before Yuu looked to his warpPad.

"Seems my bounty was just made public." Yuu said. "Just as planned."

"Rebecca was our old boss. Did us a major favor hiding you until it was too late?" Jigoku said.

"What about Pearl and co?" Shadlyn remarked.

"Screw them. They can't do this. If they try, Order can actually arrest them for impeding on our warper rights. Helps that Rebecca's a former Zangyaku. Hell, she's been itching for a piece of that planet's action. If only Jeremy wasn't holding her back." Jigoku said savagely. "The only warper they have saving their narrow asses is Praxtic and he's not fully awaken."

"So now that the cat's out of the bag?" Yuu asked.

"We have fun." Shadlyn remarked. "Rebecca even has a few dirty jobs for us."

"Perfect." Jigoku said before turning to Taoretta. "Did you see your brothers? They're married now. While they were drunk…could you believe that?"

Taoretta walked away going a distance away before getting a bottle of vodka and downing it.

"Tadashi, Takeshi, please…don't look for me…. If you can hear me, focus on your wives. Have the life, I can't…." Taoretta said before breaking down into tears.

He was terrified of his brother trying to find him and if the unholy trinity were to induct into this game. The chess pieces were moving and things were going to get ugly.

* * *

(A/N: And that's the Zangyaku Ten for you. Rebecca's actions here are to add to the fact that when she dies in the future (i.e. Steven Universe Blackthorned), it's more satisfying. Rebecca really is rather terrifying on a much grander scale if you think about it. Shadlyn's a monster, but she has a superior to adhere to. Rebecca doesn't, she is the authority. Either way, we're close to ending Season 3. One more to go!)


	26. Sub Shurayuki, Dom Ryo

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

 **The Season 3 Finale!**

* * *

 **Stan Bush - Dare**

 **Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered**

 **And there's nowhere to turn**

 **You wonder how you keep going**

 **Think of all the things that really mattered**

 **And the chances you've earned**

 **The fire in your heart is growing**

 **You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind**

 **Heaven only knows what you might find**

 **Dare - dare to believe you can survive**

 **You hold the future in your hand**

 **Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

 **It's time to take a stand**

 **And you can win, if you dare**

 **Everybody's trying to break your spirit**

 **Keeping you down**

 **Seems like it's been forever**

 **But there's another voice if you'll just hear it**

 **Saying it's the last round**

 **Looks like it's now or never**

 **Out of the darkness you stumble into the light**

 **Fighting for the things you know are right**

 **Dare - dare to believe you can survive**

 **The power is there at your command**

 **Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

 **It's time to take a stand**

 **And you can win, if you dare**

 **Dare - dare to believe you can survive**

 **You hold the future in your hand**

 **Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

 **The power is there at your command**

 **Dare - dare to keep all your love alive**

 **Dare to be all you can be**

 **Dare - 'cause there is a place where dreams survive**

 **And it's calling you on to victory**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 26: Sub Shurayuki, Dom Ryo**

* * *

This Friday morning, I arose with a stretch. I untangled myself from Hatchin and leave her to sleep in a bit. I showered and got on some light clothes to make some breakfast. Today, I felt like having some pancakes, bacon, fluffy scrambled eggs, sausage omelets, French toast, and hash browns. I was so glad to use the Multi-Form to split myself up to make all of this. The real me was drawing my doodle of the guy. I had drawn a picture of myself, Hatchin, Soon, Pearl, Ryo, and Barit having lunch at the restaurant in rather casual. I posted it as I got a knock on the door. I yawned and opened the door to see Soon there excited.

"It's here! Season 2 had come, and it's under a new name. Pearl's Xenoverse Legacies!" Soon said. "We need to watch it!"

I nod and flip on the tv with breakfast cooked. First thing, I noticed was the new kickass song. The visuals for it were top notch. Really like the reference to myself when Pearl looked into the mirror seeing me in her reflection.

"The animation looks even better now. Like it's in HD." Soon said stuffing some of the omelet down his mouth.

Soon was being meta again and the show began. It was hardcore to see Buudikka throw down in the tournament. So much so, I had to draw a battle damaged Buudikka in a rather badass pose. For humor, I added Glutto clinging to her leg enamored with her carnage. It looked silly, but Pearl might chuckle a bit. Then it got to the Zangyaku Ten stuff and I recognized Taoretta. He was one of those patrollers hanging around here. I felt bad for June, and I made a note to inform Taoretta's brothers. I admit that I personally wanted nothing more than to put Shadlyn down myself.

"Wait, Shurayuki said she was coming to our world? How is…?" Soon said before a portal emerged in my living room.

Praxtic's head stuck out telling me he brought Shurayuki. The kunochi mother came out of the portal as Praxtic went back in and it dissipated.

"So, Ryoshiro, we meet at last. I read your little doujin." Shurayuki said having the book in hand.

"You like?" I said teasingly.

"It's obvious you take being a warper well." Shurayuki said slipping the book back in her bag.

"When you the secret, you live life to it's realest edge. Am I right, Soon?" I said looking over at my best friend.

"Yeah." Soon remarked.

Hatchin got up and saw Shurayuki was in her room.

"Ryo, you just got up and you're bringing girls over?" Hatchin said with a snicker.

I pointed down she came to me, and Hatchin shrugging it off going to shower. Soon bolted off for duty leaving me and Shurayuki in the living room.

"Well I came for some supplies that I can't get through normal means." Shurayuki said. "And I'll need your help."

"Well, I would be happy to help." I said as my eye drift to her rear.

"Eyes up here, Nazo. You'll get your time there soon enough." Shurayuki said with a chuckle.

* * *

 _-(Conton City, Dragon World, Alternate Dimension No. 12438228)-_

At the group therapy, June was screaming curse words in rapid fire that little Kenji had to have his ears covered. Bage let her vent.

"I swear I'm going to hang Shadlyn by her entrails! But first, I need controls. There's one person I can call now." June said getting her warpPad out. "WarpPad, call Rebecca."

"Calling Rebecca." The warpPad's A.I. said as it projected an image as it rang.

"Are you even sure she'll help?" Bage asked.

"Rebecca's my best friend. She's always had my back. Plus, if what Taoretta said is true, she's in the highest authority among warpers. She virtually is a part of the ultimate council who governs the system." June said excitedly.

She had no idea what her best friend had become. At the Order of Reality, Rebecca was in midst of getting eaten out by her boyfriend, Satoshi Shadows, over her desk in her office when her own videophone rang. It showed the caller ID much to her surprise.

"June. I supposed she's calling to ask for my help." Rebecca said with a laugh.

She stopped Satoshi and sent him back to work. Rebecca was rather pissed her moment was interrupted and got redressed before answering.

"What do you want, Calor? I'm busy doing important work." Rebecca said sourly.

"So, you have no time to call your best friend? Taoretta thought I was dead!" June said a bit peeved.

"Oh right, Shadlyn's idea to lie to him was golden." Rebecca said with a chuckle.

June face-faulted alongside the others in the room.

"You knew?" Bage asked in shock.

"Of course, I do. My job is observing and deal with the omniverse and multiverse." Rebecca said. "I didn't help I didn't really give enough of a shit. Honestly, June. You need to grow up. If you think I'll help you, then you're delusional. As a council head, I must remain neutral and gleefully watch innocents suffer."

Kenshin could smell the hypocrisy coming off Rebecca. June looked heartbroken and she made the mistake of saying she'd go to Jeremy.

"Sorry, June, but I can't let you do that. Because if you do, you'll ruin their plan. And if you value that unborn bastard of your boyfriend's, you won't call him." Rebecca said coldly. "You forget I make the bounties…and I have no qualms on putting one on the little stain. I've doing it to the Blackthorn children as soon as they were born."

Himura Kenshin, Kaoru, Kenji, and Takani Megumi could only listen in horror to how cruel this authority figure.

"You pompous bitch!" Bage growled out.

Rebecca glared at the Saiyan.

"Bage, am I correct? It would be wise not to insult a warper. June, damn well knows why. I will make an example out of you." Rebecca said snapping her fingers.

In a flash, five agents for the Order of Reality appeared in the room surrounding Bage all boasted power levels higher than him. They proceeded to beat him over the head with their weapons and kicking him while he was down. The others could only watch.

"You monster!" Kenji called out.

Rebecca decided to teach a child a lesson. Vanishing, she reappeared in the center of the room having Kenji in a death grip. Using her warper power, she telekinetically slammed Takani, Kenshin, and Kaoru into the wall.

"Okaasan, Otousan, Obasan!" Kenji said as Rebecca tightened her grip on him.

"Kid, some choice advice, don't talk shit to someone unless you got the power to back it up." Rebecca said.

"Let him go, Rebecca. I might be pregnant, but I've still kept up my training." June said charging an orange ki blast in her hand. "And stop those men on Bage, this instant."

Despite pregnancy, she was a lady of war. June had the special of mixing elements into her blasts naturally which gave her an advantage in battle. Her orange ki sphere broke into flames.

"Oh fine." Rebecca said dryly releasing Kenji.

Kenshin, Takani, and Kaoru had control of their bodies again and the five agents vanished leaving a beaten Bage. Rebecca looked down at him.

"Learn your place on the pecking order." She said to him in disgust before turning to June. "And you, not a word of this goes to anyone. You know what will happen if you spill. Shade and Manabí paid the price."

June's eyes bulged at the mention of their old friends.

"And there's your ex-lover Taoretta. I don't think he wants to see me tear his lovechild out of you." Rebecca said darkly. "Or harm to fall on his brothers."

"So, I'm just supposed to let Shadlyn and Jigoku do what they want!" June yelled.

"Pretty much. It's good entertainment. I expect like you and Bage, to lay back and take it." Rebecca said making a cheap dig at the two.

"You won't get away with this." June muttered. "Chronoa gutted you the first time…and I heard the council lost out on a deal with Chronoa. Guess I know why."

That was meet with a punch to the jaw having June fall to the ground.

"Yeah, well unlike you, I can do something about it. If it wasn't for Nazo, that alternate Warper Soon, and them helping that insecure twat here, I would have gotten my revenge. I can't even dirty my hands here thanks to Praxtic. But…that just means, I can sit back and watch the lot of you suffer not doing a damn thing to help you." Rebecca said. "Goodbye."

She vanished and June immediately to helping Bage. She frequently apologize feeling terrible about what occurred. Tears flowed down her face. She had few people left…and even fewer to trust. The worst part was none of them could say a thing unless they wanted to risk lives.

* * *

Shurayuki, Ryo, and Hatchin were waiting for Yamcha at the usual spot to finish up training. Shurayuki was wearing a different outfit, a loaned **Tracksuit (Burter Colors)**. Why? Her original clothes got messy with a combination of syrup and other sticky things. Ryo was the **Gogeta's Clothes** set while Hatchin wore the **Vegito's Clothes** set having a yin-yang thing going on. Yamcha arrived with his arm around Michiko to which both had ragged clothes.

"Mom, Yamcha has to teach us today. Why of all times did you choose to screw him so he'd be a half-an-hour late." Hatchin said annoyed.

"Sorry Hatchin." Michiko said half-heartedly.

"So, in this timeline, Yamcha's got a girlfriend. How amusing." Shurayuki said with a wistful laugh.

"Don't worry about her, she's with me for the day." Ryo said before Yamcha could ask.

"Either way, it's time for the final lesson. Your final test is to a fight a Sabia…actually, never mind. I should just teach you the Soudikun (Spirit Ball) and its super variant. You two are clearly very strong and I was glad to be training you. Though, I wish I gotten to train you when Tien did." Yamcha admitted sheepishly.

Thus, Ryo and Hatchin gained the Spirit Ball and graduated Yamcha's classes. Hatchin did taken off for a few PQs leaving Shurayuki with Ryo. Ryo led her to the shop that had a special clientele in mind, those to dedicate their lives to the art of the fist. Ryo found the place by accident due to meeting the shopkeep at the Golden Galaxy.

"Welcome to the Dragon's Amory. This guy, Vega Uzumaki, modifies clothings, weaponry, and he's got seals to aid you." Ryo remarked as they entered.

"Seals?" Shurayuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They're most the Naruto universe, it's called Fuinjutsu. They can store things, seal things, restrain power, increase power, and do all kinds of crazy shit." Vega said proudly. "I'm an expert in the field of it being I was a former ninja."

"Former?" Shurayuki asked.

"Konoha was dead and rotting by the time I got to Naruto when I jumped ship." Vega said. "Now I'm here helping others."

"Set Shurayuki with your best weight restraining seals and power restrain seal. Get her some clothing defense seals to apply to her clothes." Ryo said putting the money down.

"So, these are more efficient then weights?" Shurayuki said with a bit of doubt.

"Yup, and the clothing defense seals can protect your clothes from damage so they don't shred like paper." Ryo explained.

"I'll need 50 more of those." Shurayuki said raised eyebrow. "I'll save money on clothes."

Ryo and Shurayuki put the hour shopping there before leaving with Ryo carrying the load. Erasa came up readying for training with Ryo only to see him busy. Erasa decided to join Hatchin for PQs. Ryo and Shurayuki return to his apartment to get the boxes of seal into capsules.

"Ryo, I've been wondering. You think you could maybe draw something for me…a family portrait." Shurayuki said before Ryo stops her.

"Say no more, I'll have it done." Ryo said getting over to his art desk in his room to start drawing. "It's on me."

"You certainly know how to spoil a girl." Shurayuki said taking a seat. "All this and no ask of compensation."

Ryo was saying that the one thing she could do is spar with him later on, but Shurayuki mistook what Ryo was about to say sex.

"Oh, don't really, we'll be doing that. I just want to get out the violence before the sex." Ryo said drawing away. "The interplay does help de-stress you."

"Really?" Shurayuki said with a raised eyebrow. "You do that too?"

Ryo nodded and got to drawing.

* * *

 _In a burning West City, warriors were engaged in battle. Shadlyn, Jigoku, and Yuu were clashing about against Rachel, Ryo, and Pearl. But that wasn't the focus, the focus was on June, Taoretta, Tadashi, Takeshi, Kale, and Caulifla._

 _"Please, big brother. It's not too late!" Tadashi pleaded._

 _"It is too late for me…" Taoretta said. "Promise me to take care of my child and don't repeat my mistakes…."_

 _Shade and Manabí's corpse lay on the ground._

 _"June's preg-"_

 _A big flash swallowing everyone and everything…._

Takeshi and Tadashi woke up from their vile nightmare screaming in terror, sweat pouring down their faces, and panting like animals. Kale and Caulifla's reactions were different. Kale was desperately trying to wake Takeshi when he was screaming and sweating, Caulifla only woke up when Tadashi woke up screaming. The four of them were at the old apartment building. They all slept in today.

"Takeshi, are you all right? You were having a nightmare…" Kale asked worriedly. "Was it about me?"

"No, Kale-chan. It was worse than that. I think my brother's old girlfriend is still alive." Takeshi said. "I'll need answers, but first we should all get some training in."

The two got up and Takeshi looked over at the time.

"Eleven in the morning. Ryo should be up by now, maybe we can get him to train with us." Takeshi said going for the shower.

Kale nodded and joined Takeshi in the shower. As for Caulifla and Tadashi, she was mad at be woken out of a really good dream.

"Sorry, dear." Tadashi sniped sarcastically.

Tadashi was still a bit shaken by the dream, but dragging himself into the shower. Caulifla gruffly joined them. They soon all came outside. Takeshi wore **Goku's Turtle Hermit Gi (No Character)** Kale wore her usual clothes. Tadashi had on the **Wild Rider Suit** with Caulifla in usual clothes.

"First, we'll go clothes shopping for you two." Takeshi said. "Now that you are patrollers, you'll need proper equipment."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Caulifla asked defensively.

"Nothing. But it is the rules." Tadashi said sticking up for his brother. "Now if we hurry, we can catch Ryo."

"Maybe we'll be able to find something on June. I wonder if Merch can get us replacement warpPads or something better." Takeshi thought. "Does Ryo have connections to Merch? They say that 10th level warpers tend to stick together."

The four took for the shopping district.

* * *

Shurayuki was in the midst of watching Interdimensional Cable. She had so many different realties. One that got her to laugh quite hard where her son ended up a lot like her.

"I'm glad I don't have a son like that. He'd be keeping all the men and women to himself." Shurayuki remarked.

She flipped the channel before Ryo got up finished with the drawing. The end result was Pearl, Kenshiro, Shiro, Shurayuki, and the grandparents all having a moonlight picnic light up with lanterns and all of them wearing kimonos. An easter egg being you could see Daiuzu stabbed into a stone near the trees. Ryo even had it framed as he gave it to her.

"This…is….much more than I asked for. It's beautiful…although, I'm curious to why Pearl and Kenshiro are slightly older." Shurayuki said noting the pair look about 3-5 years older.

Ryo pointed to the wedding rings he drawn on their finger explaining the picture is open-ended. It's whether to celebrate them or her and Shiro.

"I wish I could see him again…" Shurayuki remarked.

"You could, you know. Other World is like a revolving door for reality warpers. Considering this Toki Toki's got lots of warpers, getting there would be eas-" Ryo said before Shurayuki grabbed his by his collar.

Her eyes show a moment of weakness and longing. She asked him to take her there to which Ryo obliged. A knock on the door revealed the von Satsu twins and their wives. Ryo noted that the wives were now wearing **Launch Costumes** and Caulfia didn't really like her outfit.

"Can I help you?" Ryo asked.

"Training." The four said in unison.

"I can't at the moment." Ryo remarked. "I need to take a friend to Other World."

Takeshi thought of the dream.

"Let us come with you…might as well kill two birds with one stone." Takeshi insisted.

Ryo rolled his eyes before tearing a portal with his hand to they all entered.

* * *

Other World. The place where the dead do to go die. Apparently, this is a multiversal Other World where all go to decide their fate. I walked with my party past the line into the Check-in Station. I asked for Shiro was told he was in heaven. Takeshi and Tadashi asked for Shade and Manabí and it seems they were in hell. Shurayuki and I were heading up for Heaven, but the four decided to wait here for us. Seems they wanted me to go to Hell with them. I hold Shurayuki and fly across the puffy clouds to Heaven. Now Heaven isn't the stereotypical clouds and all that. It's a special planet and it's…mostly a garden. You could many souls (in their cloud form) having tea, laying out on the grass, and having a good time.

"This is heaven…it seems kind of boring." Shurayuki remarked.

I roll my eyes, and we made our way through the gold streets. However, I run into someone I never expected to see here. Jihi.

"Ryo?" Jihi said spotting me.

Kuso! I had no idea my older brother's wife was dead. I wave awkwardly as she comes up.

"I see you're not dead, but what brings you?" Jihi remarked.

"Looking for a friend of her's. How come you're dead?" I asked.

She explains about the weapon and how she was killed. I was terrified at the fact that she made a superweapon dangerous to all warp-kind, lived a life of being an arms dealer to villains, knows that her husband was now a villainous warper, and somehow, she's in heaven. Even Shurayuki was asked how the hell did she get here. She laughs explaining she died a "heroic" death and thus qualified. I walk away disturbed by this and Shurayuki looked equally weirded out.

"Some standards, huh?" Shurayuki said.

"I think the standards are Judeo-Christian, I believe? Maybe, maybe not." I remarked trying to remember.

We made to the hotel where I asked the receptionist for Shiro and we got his room number. We got up to his room and opened the door. Things got awkward. Shiro was in the midst of watching Interdimensional Cable, one with Shurayuki, Beate, and Rachel in a rather….not for safe for heaven position. I'm surprised they allow you to watch that in Heaven…then again this isn't exactly the "real Heaven". Shurayuki looked rather flushed and Shiro turned to see his alive wife.

"Well this is awk…" Shiro said before Shurayuki tackled him.

They were catching up for lost time…right in front of me. I'd be mad, but I was going to go to town on Shurayuki either way. They went on for a long while to the point where I was watching something on Interdimensional Cable, a Danny Phantom show that has vampires and stuff called Strange Allies. By the time, they were done I was on Strange Allies 6.

"Sorry about that, Ryo. I just really missed my loving husband." Shurayuki said.

"No worries. You can pay me back with a turn later." I said flipping off the TV.

"Yuki-chan, I've been keeping an eye on things since I died. I just want to let you know, you do need to move forward and live to the fullest. Do it for me." Shiro said panting.

"Oh Shiro, I can never forget about you." Shurayuki cooed.

This whole moment is awkward for me considering I'm sitting on the power to bring him back. Warper energy can do a lot of insane stuff. Some warpers were usually dead before getting their corpses were hit warper energy ((A/N: *cough* Self-insert/Re-incarnation fics in a nutshell)). I had to introduce myself and we talked a bit. Shurayuki and I would leave waving goodbye.

"So, you're ok with Shiro having flings going on here?" I ask.

"He's fine with me, Beate, and Rachel so why not?" Shurayuki said. "Besides you said you wanted a turn later on."

She was right. We returned to the Check-In Station, got the four, and went down to Hell. Hell was not stereotypical either. Imagine, the worst place to live and have it be Purge every hour. Villains and the lot were out and about. I had to ask one of the ogre for Shade and Manabí and we got an answer. They were in the Needle Mountain. We had to crawl to avoid getting pricked before we found them.

"Shade, Manabí, you're really dead!" Tadashi said horrified.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to that bitch, Shadlyn." Shade said coldly. "She ruined Manabí's vocal chords and she can't speak."

"Why?" Takeshi asked.

"Because Shadlyn's a sociopath. You don't realize she hasn't been around Toki Toki lately. That's because she's planning to bring ruin to your and that Majin girl's world." Shade explained.

"You mean Pearl?" Shurayuki asked.

"That's right." Shade remarked. "She's the reason why Ryo and his pack had to deal with that "distortion". Shadlyn made it to distract you. I can't track where they were sadly because they've got help. High up help."

Before Shade could finish, an explosive arrow nailed him with the head blowing him up sending everyone back. I sensed multiple energies surrounding the place and I had a feeling they didn't want to leave here alive. Manabí insisted we leave them to her and go. I don't even hesitate to tear a portal and pushing the rest in. Clearly whoever wanted us has assassins. But who? Either way, we're back in my living room. This is bad. Even worse, that my BlackTab informs me Manabí's been killed off for real alongside Shade. Just great. The only made that would bring it worse….was seeing Chronoa barge into my apartment calling all of us to her quarters. Of course, Chronoa was upset. Apparently, we got a report from the Order for violating some minor bullshit rule. I needed to get her to calm down, but I noticed something. She smelled a bit raw, but not in a stink way. I probably interrupted her pleasure time, and I had an idea.

* * *

Shurayuki was quite upset with the predicament. Ryo basically pimped her out to his Chronoa. Takeshi, Tadashi, Kale, and Caulifla were dismissed and sent home. However, Ryo and Shurayuki were lead to Chronoa's bedroom. Shurayuki found her only in her panties with her arms tied behind her back with her face coated in Chronoa's juices.

"So Ryo, you're going to have a turn?" Shurayuki chided.

"Yeah." Ryo said tossing off his clothes.

"Humph. I doubt you'll be much." Shurayuki said with a laugh.

Chronoa chuckled.

"Big mistake, Yuki. Ryo works well with being underestimated…plus he...never mind, I'll let you find out." Chronoa said dissapiting the ropes.

Shurayuki walked up to the bed waggling her behind for Ryo while she slipped off her panties. He knew if he did this, Kenshiro would want to strangle him and Chronoa.

"Eh, I'll send him a gift." Ryoshiro said. "Besides, I could report him if he tried to strangle me anyway."

Discreetly using Warper's Will, Shurayuki's opening was tightened. Then he powered up to Super Saiyan to make it overkill. Shurayuki would learn a painful lesson in why underestimating Ryo is a bad idea.

"Bring it…I've taken a Super Saiyan. Heck, I'll let you use the backdoor if you want." Shurayuki teased.

Ryo settled for the regular way and thrusted all in. The jolt of her being tightened came up as a shock to her.

"Ow...damn it. You're a lot bigger than I thought you were." Shurayuki said with a grunt.

"As a reality warper, I bend reality. I can also bend the little things." Ryo said thrusting in harder for him to fit.

Shurayuki moaned out but was shut up by Chronoa's behind on her face. Chronoa commanded her to keep licking. They were rather merciless on Shurayuki. Two hours later, an exhausted Chronoa was watching Ryo finish up on a weary Shurayuki.

"I can't feel my legs!" Shurayuki moaned as Ryo kept at it.

"Like I said, Beate and Rachel ain't got nothing on me." Ryo said before pulling out.

Boldly holding the kunochi mom by the hair, he had his orgasm shooting his heated load all over her face just like Chronoa did earlier. Shurayuki was cleaning up Ryo and Chronoa while they talked. Chronoa wasn't pleased.

"So, the Zangyaku are up to something? Damn it. My mistake being limp-wristed in handling them. I'd put out a termination on Jigoku, Shadlyn, and Taoretta but it wouldn't matter. They probably are undercover on another Toki Toki working to make funds and get supplies." Chronoa said getting up to position herself with her behind in the air.

This was a signal for Shurayuki to lick deeper to which she did.

"This is getting ugly. Clearly, those psychos have help and have skills. I didn't detect any of them on the cable box." Ryo remarked getting dressed. "However, I do know they have an ally. Yuu Lupei."

Shurayuki stopped licking and bolted upright.

"The Hellhound?!" Shurayuki asked.

Ryo produced a projection of his wanted poster.

"He's known as the **Neo Zangyaku Hellhound** wanted for 850,000 for crimes of terrorism, rape, murder, and so forth. He's also a 6th rank warper despite not being a warper for long. This man is clearly a prodigy. Shurayuki, I hate to say it, but your worlds utterly screwed. At best, you have two warpers on your world. Praxtic hasn't awakened his warper power and the other one is a former Zangyaku." Ryo explained.

"Former?" Chronoa asked.

"June Calor. I've done a bit of digging after watching Pearl's Season 2 opener. Let's just say, shit is even uglier than I thought. Jigoku and Shadlyn spiked Taoretta's drink causing him to go nuts, rape, and nearly kill June. Hell, he's only recently found out about it." Ryo said bluntly.

Chronoa felt she was going to have a massive migraine.

"Explains her desertion. While I can brand those three traitors, I can't ignore June. You'll have to find her and arrest her for deserting her post." Chronoa said reluctantly.

"Nani?!" Shurayuki and Ryo said shocked.

"If she had come to me first, I might have been able to give her proper release. Plus, I have the Xeno Council on my ass." Chronoa said.

"Council?" Ryo asked.

"I suppose I should inform you. There's a council and I have the same problem all the Hokages have the Naruto universes, they have too much power. You never heard of them because they have no problem. Hell, they treat you like a golden goose. They've already hated the Zangyaku, and they'll want my head if I don't serve Ju…" Chronoa said as a messenger came in sporadically to deliver a message.

Ryo sensed something off about the courier but he was gone before he could say a word. Said courier was walking away with a twisted smile on his face. He had handed them a letter to pardon June and allow her to be a freelancer again. Of course, he had to torture the Xeno Council to write it before killing them all. Taoretta was relieved that he was quick. Ryo was closing to sensing him and Taoretta wasted no one leaving through a portal back to base. Chronoa read the letter and sighed with relief.

"Scratch that order, seems the council's merciful today." Chronoa remarked.

"Well can I at least take the von Satsu to see her. I know you won't let them go on their own." Ryo asked.

Chronoa nodded saying they can go tomorrow. Shurayuki redressed and she and Ryo left. Of course, Chronoa made Shurayuki leave behind her panties. Why? She wasn't going to need them either way. Shurayuki and Ryo did some shopping getting clothes to apply the weight seals before they met Erasa at his apartment.

"Ryo, who's your friend?" Erasa asked.

"Shurayuki. A ninja from that mirror world of ours." Ryo said.

"Oh right, that world. I need to catch up on that." Erasa said sheepishly.

"I figure today I'll gave a special lesson." Ryo said lewdly.

"Ooh…my favorite kind." Erasa said with a smirk.

Swiftly, Erasa was pinned to the wall by Shurayuki who was really in the mood to be on top not that Erasa minded. The bubbly blond was turned on by the show of force and didn't stop Shurayuki at all.

"So, this is your student, a cute one." Shurayuki said with her arms snaking towards Erasa's rear.

Only for Shurayuki to receive a hard slap on her behind from Ryo stopping her.

"I didn't say you could jump my student, Yuki. I'll have to punish you." Ryo said with a mischievous smirk.

"And you think you can punish me?" Shurayuki said boldly.

Shurayuki would find herself over Ryo's knees being spanked with her pants down at her ankles.

"Ow….ow! Damn it, how did you get me into submission?" Shurayuki asked.

"One, you have a power 3 million. I have nearly triple that." Ryo said confidently. "Now remember, you can't jump my students unless I say so. Got it?"

"Fine." Shurayuki said getting one final swat. "At least I'll be on top."

Shurayuki spoke too soon. After getting railed by Erasa and some more Ryo, Shurayuki was resting naked on Ryo's couch while Ryo and Erasa went on his kitchen. Shurayuki would join in had not been for her sore behind.

"The endurance on him is insane…." Shurayuki thought. "No wonder Erasa outlasted me…as much as I hate to admit it."

Erasa came to climax again and sauntered to Ryo's shower to which the Saiyan turned to Shurayuki.

"Don't you rest?!" Shurayuki asked.

"Actually, yes. I'd a bit beat from all that. Since it's about 4 in the afternoon, I'm going to shower and go out for some training. Actually training. Figured, I'd hit 10 million today." Ryo said. "Coming?"

Shurayuki nodded. She used Hatchin's shower wanting a bath to herself. The three soon stood on the **Mountains(Night)** arena with the von Satsu twins and their wives. A battle was about to commence.

-Ryo and Erasa vs Caulifla vs Tadashi-

 **(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Boss Battle 1)**

Ryo and Tadashi were in an intense fist fight within the air throwing blows while Caulifla and Erasa stood facing each other.

"Shall we?" Erasa said sweetly.

Caulifla couldn't explain why, but she really hated the bubbly blonde. Maybe it was the fact she was taller or maybe it had to do with her power level. Either Caulifla flew in for a punch only for it to be caught by Erasa. Erasa kneed the Saiyan in the stomach using the same knee to send Caulifla upwards. Caulifla had a blast in her hand ready to hit Erasa only to get a flurry of punches courtesy of Erasa's Mach Punch attack. Caulifla staggered to her feet clearly angry at the fact that blonde wasn't really trying. He looked up to see Ryo and Tadashi as Super Saiyans clashing about.

"How can I become a Super Saiyan? I can't lose to this softy…ragghhh!" Caulifla raged.

She was unknowingly focusing her energy clearing getting more and more enraged at the sight of Erasa. Didn't help that Erasa was waiting for her to make the next move.

"Don't you mock me with your silence, you bitch!" Caulifla screamed her energy dispersing through her back.

And Super Saiyan flipped on like a lightbulb and Caulifla had no idea she did it. All she saw was blond and she charged at Erasa. Now Erasa had to go all out for Caulifla and started sweating trading blows with her.

"FINAL…" Erasa said spreading her arms to charge energy in each hand. "FLASH!"

Erasa brought her hands together to fire a massive orange beam down at Caulifla. Her response was to mimic the attack and fire one back bringing it to a massive clash. Erasa was struggling but pressed on.

"Kaio-ken x 20!" Erasa said as the crimson aura flared over her pushing her attack forward. Caulifla got even madder and triggered Super Saiyan 2 without thinking. This caused Erasa to nearly lose the beam struggle as she to kick in the sky to avoid getting hit by it. Her leg had suffered a few ki burns from that. Before Caulifla could charge again, Ryo got in her way.

"That's enough." He said.

"Get the hell out of my way." Caulifla said savagely. "I'm not done!"

"That's the Super Saiyan 2 talking! Now calm yourself!" Ryo said using his BlackTab as a mirror to show her reflection.

Caulifla was so stunned she returned to base form in shock. She did it…and had no idea how she even did it. Tadashi tried for a cheap shot at Ryo while he was distracted with Caulifla only to get hit with Erasa's Dragon's Breath.

"Thanks, Erasa." Ryo said.

 **(Music Ends)**

Tadashi was rolling on the ground trying to rid the flames. Shurayuki was intrigued by this attack to which Erasa pointed out that Ryo has created his down moves. Ryo, being a good mood, decided to teach them all some moves. Dragon's Breath was first. Then, the Flame Dash.

Ryo demonstrated this attack. Ryo releases fire out of its mouth while at the same time starts doing a somersault turning himself into a ball. Using cues from Sonic the Hedgehog, he revved to spin the balls to high speeds before speeding off. Using ki sense, Ryo honed on the target before nailing it causing a small explosion.

"Don't forget to have a layer of ki around yourself of you'll get burned." Ryo informed. "Now the last technique, I'll show you is one that came to me years ago. I haven't really used it much because the first time I tried it, I nearly blew myself up. Now that I have proper ki control, I can perform it effortless if I tried. This is an ultimate attack and I call it Storm's Wrath!" Ryo said returning to base form.

Ascending to the sky, Ryo charged a sparking white energy sphere into his raised hand before firing it skyward. Ryo positioned himself closing his eyes and homing in on his targets. His eyes opened showed they were glowing white and the clouds were rumbling.

"By my will, lighting will rain!" Ryo said fiercely bringing his arms as if he tossed something.

Out from the black clouds surrounding the arena were lightning bolts made of his ki. They were more like homing missiles as the rest had to dodge for dear life.

"It's like of Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, Frieza's Death Beam, and Cell's ki control in one package. And that's in his base form." Shurayuki said as she had to dodge two that nearly sandwiched her.

The explosion sent crashing into the wall. This attack when on for about 90 seconds before the clouds disperse and Ryo floated out.

"Ryo, you are a crazy bastard! You'd make an awesome Zangyaku…" Tadashi said respectfully. "In fact, to hell with the old team, I'll follow you, Boss-sama!"

Takeshi was the same. Counting Erasa, Ryo now had a gang of his own.

"Teach me that move." Shurayuki said facing him.

"Can't. You'll need some more lessons." Ryo said.

"Actual lessons or me being bent." Shurayuki asked bluntly and dryly.

"Both. Save it for next time." Ryo said warmly.

They all left the arena. The von Satsu twins swore loyalty to their new boss and work hard. Ryo told them Chronoa allowed them to go find June with him tomorrow. Kale was befuddled by her husband going under Ryo's cause, but Caulifla was fine with it. Thanks to him, she was a Super Saiyan. Erasa took for home leaving Ryo and Shurayuki to return to his apartment. She had her things ready to return home but not before getting a surprise steamy kiss from Ryo.

"I'll certainly miss you that's for sure." Ryo remarked. "Be careful using those flame techniques."

"I didn't expect to be so sentimental." Shurayuki said with a warm smile. "Though, I bet you want to me leave with fond memories."

"Guilty. I also put a scroll for Dragon's Breath for Kenshiro to make up for doing you all over, pimping you out to Chronoa, and so on." Ryo remarked. "Think I'll have enough material to make of you for weeks."

"Such a filthy mind, just like me." Shurayuki said with a hearty laugh.

* * *

Ryo tore open the portal redirecting it to Shurayuki's bedroom.

"In all honesty, it was really fun to hang out with you. Do it again someday?" Ryo said.

"Maybe. You're certainly shown you have methods to your madness." Shurayuki said. "I probably will need to sit on a giant ice cube for my sore behind thanks to all of you."

The two were laughing as Shurayuki stepped through the portal Ryo helping to carry the bags.

"Such a gentleman." Shurayuki said lightly smooching his cheek. "Thanks."

The portals closed as Ryo bid goodbye. Ryo used Instant Transmission to blip to Praxtic who was playing video games.

"Ryo, what the hell?" Praxtic said shaken.

"No time, I need to tell the **Warper's Secret**!" Ryo said in an urgent tone.

"What wait?" Praxtic said.

Ryo took a breath. The Warper's Secret was said in many ways, but it had the same mean.

((A/N: For the Interdimensional Cable version, the line isn't heard as the moment is muted))

" **None of this is real! This reality is the twisted productions of the Earth Prime, the real world. You are fictional!"** Ryo said to him.

The rush of warper energy as Praxtic's eyes shrank to pinpricks going through a mental breakdown. Then, a mental reconstruction as he ascended to questionable sanity to supersanity.

"Yahoo! I feel alive!" Praxtic said jumping up.

On cue, an Order rep registered Praxtic and got his warperID, gift basket, and warpPad before the rep left.

"Praxtic, listen carefully. I need you to go see Merch. Now, and ask for training. He'll do his best. I need you to reduce Shadlyn's influence. That's all we can do for now." Ryo instructed.

Praxtic used his portal gun and took off. Ryo was ready to return home when he sensed a familiar energy. The same one from earlier.

"So, it was Taoretta…sneaky bastard." Ryo said leaving.

At a nearby rooftop restaurant, Bage, June, Kenshin, Takani, Kaoru, and Kenji were eating enjoying the sights of the city. June had agreed to be the Himura family's guide.

 **(Cues: Shadow's Theme – Final Fantasy VI Advanced OST)**

June, being the only warper among them, sensed the tense shift and the music change from normal. The others started to hear it before Bage paled. Across from them on the table next to them with his feet up was Taoretta. He wore the new outfit he had gotten, but had a dark trenchcoat over it.

"Taoretta, you bastard!" Bage lunged.

Using Warper's Will without moving, Taoretta drained the aggression out of Bage for him to think for a moment.

"I'm not here for you." Taoretta said getting up and walking past him for June.

"Well this is awkward. Never thought you'd have the balls to show in person." June remarked.

"I had to deliver your pardon from the Xeno Council." Taoretta said handling her the letter.

The envelope was covered in blood.

"You forced the Council to sign this and killed them didn't you?" June asked bluntly.

"Pretty much." Taoretta said horrifying Bage and everyone else (except June)

June's reaction was to laugh and it had been a while since she had been able to.

"Man, those bastards had it coming. Never could tolerate them." June said pocketing the letter.

"Doesn't help they treated Ryo like a golden goo…son of a bitch…he's here." Taoretta said as Ryo landed on the restaurant.

With him came a sudden change in music.

 **(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Cutscene 4)**

"Knew it was you…" Ryo remarked.

"Ryo, I have no business with you." Taoretta said to him.

"I want answers. Is Rebecca in this?" Ryo asked. "Jeremy?"

June tensed. She wanted to tell Taoretta, but her threat lingered in the air over her head. Taoretta was silent. He dare not speak. He had a feeling if he spilled, June could be harmed. June could feel Taoretta was keeping silent for her sake.

"I can assure you they're not involved." Taoretta half-lied.

Taoretta looked to Bage and give June a syringe.

"Give this to one arm." Taoretta said pointing to Bage.

Taoretta promptly vanished.

"What's in it?" Takani asked.

Ryo scanned with his BlackTab.

"It's a mixture of regenerative fluids mixed with nano machines." Ryo said. "Pretty advanced…"

"It's Rejuve. It's a mixture made by Shade for Humans and Saiyans to regrow lost limbs. I'm surprised Taoretta knows how to make it. Thanks to it, I'm on my third arm, second right foot, second eye, and fourth set of lungs." June said disturbing Takani with the implication.

"That mix can regrow my arm." Bage remarked.

The thought of having his arm back was enough for Bage to snatch it and inject it into his stump. If he had waiting two more seconds, June would have warned Bage that the regeneration process hurts a lot. Thus, Bage was screaming in agony as a new arm tore through the stump and arm prosthetic. Said new arm was covered in blood and fluids…

"Ouch, but at least you can flip out the guy who ate your arm." Ryo remarked.

"Not funny…." Bage said as June was using Warper's Will to ease the pain.

"Either way, I'm out of here. And a warning to you, Bage. Train hard and well. I fear that our enemies in planning something big." Ryo said tearing open a portal. "And June, protect him."

Ryo flew into the portal and the music shifted to normal.

 **(Music Ends)**

"Was he a warper?" Kenshin asked.

"A 10th level one. Let me tell you, those guys make Rebecca look like small fries. His warper energy is one that many would kill to have. The higher in rank you are, the rawer the energy." June explained. "I could edit things…but 10th level ones like him can bring the multiverse to its knees if he kept training his warper energy."

* * *

Taoretta returned to the hideaway timeline exhausted mentally. He wasn't in the mood for any of his "friends'" crap. Yuu, Jigoku, and Shadlyn were waiting for him.

"Where were you? We just captured Marceline the Vampire Queen! Yuu's going to absorb her vampire powers and then it's a fuckfest!" Shadlyn said getting undressed. "You in?"

"No." Taoretta said flying away.

He had started hiding out in Yamcha's Old Hideout to get away from them. He tossed off his trenchcoat and got out a bottle of wine. After June again, he needed a drink to numb the pain and loss. Drinking the bottle, he got out his piano playing strangely enough, **Love Like You.** At the last note, he passes out. For that moment, he was free but for only so long.

* * *

(A/N: Season 3 is over at last. I want to thank all of you for being on this crazy rollercoaster with me. Season 4 is going to be fun and except more Xenoverse goodness. So, if Ryo is forming a gang, what should it be named? Leave your suggestions in your review. Edited 9/30/17 – Wording and spelling errors fixed.)

Love Like You (sung by Taoretta)

 **If I could begin to be**

 **Half of what you think of me**

 **I could do about anything**

 **I could even learn how to love**

 **When I see the way you act**

 **Wondering when I'm coming back**

 **I could do about anything**

 **I could even learn how to love like you**

 **Love like you**

 **I always thought I might be bad**

 **Now I'm sure that it's true**

 **'cause I think you're so good**

 **And I'm nothing like you**

 **Look at you go**

 **I just adore you**

 **I wish that I knew**

 **What makes you think I'm so special**

 **If I could begin to do**

 **Something that does right by you**

 **I would do about anything**

 **I would even learn how to love**

 **When I see the way you look**

 **Shaken by how long it took**

 **I could do about anything**

 **I could even learn how to love like you**

 **Love like you**

 **Love me like you**


	27. Birth of the X Fighters! Part 1

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

 **Season 4's Opener with a Rocking Theme Song!**

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Z BT3 Super Survivor English Version – Finish 'em Off!**

 **I'll go alone  
No one can be in my place  
Breaking the way leading the world into the dark **

**My heart was blown  
Nothing covers up my sorrow  
God, I can't fear losing many souls  
You're wondering always  
About life like I used to be  
But when you choose the way as a soldier  
Trust in me,'n'you can follow me  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF"  
Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days **

**"FINISH THEM OFF"  
Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of your scars will be your force  
Fly high **

**If this fate cleaves your mind instead of your heart  
Don't be afraid to realize you can be a slayer  
Why did you grieve? **

**There's no answer you wanna know  
Boy, you must tear the past up by yourself  
When that moon is waning  
You power will fade away  
But when you give your all as a soldier  
Trust in me,'n'you can follow me  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF"  
Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of your scars will be your force**

 **Fly high  
You're wondering always  
Just like how I used to be  
But when you choose the way as a soldier  
Trust in me,'n'you can follow me  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF" **

**Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of these stars let you  
Trust in your days as the warrior  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF" **

**Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of your scars will be your force  
Fly high**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 27: Birth of the X Fighters! Part 1**

 **A/N: Warning: This chapter will hit grimdark and sickening levels near the end. I personally find it horrible but it must have been written.**

* * *

 _-(Conton City, Dragon World, Alternate Dimension No. 12438228)-_

June was in the middle of a training field screaming out in pain. Why? Knowing that Shadlyn had some crazy plan, June wanted to train, but she was pregnant. So she had a bright idea, use Warper's Will to accelerate the pregnancy. She was already close to nine months, she thought, what's the worst that could happen? To make it short, it worked. But June realized she probably should have done this near someplace with people.

"Shit! I need a medic!" June screamed out.

Somehow all the way at where Kenshin and the family were staying at, Megumi shook awake.

"Someone needs a medic!" Megumi said springing out of bed.

In a rush, got dressed and bolted through the front door down the street at inhuman speeds. It's said that Megumi's power level shot up by three times that morning. Megumi arrived to find June and helped her up. June groaned. She had no real beef with Megumi, but her thinking the old days were better wore thin.

"Before you say anything, Megumi, take me to a hospital! The baby's coming!" June yelled.

"But I can del.." Megumi said before getting a heated glare.

"I swear if you finish that sentence…" June growled.

Megumi promptly shut up and helped June to a hospital. Once there, friends were called. They all were helping out to deliver the baby.

"C'mon, June, push!" The head doctor said.

"FUCK! This hurts!" June cried out.

"Can't you use some cleaner language?" Megumi asked.

Even Pearl found that was a dumb thing to ask considering June was in intense pain with no painkillers to help it.

"Really Megumi, you're asking that? Kenji's not even in the room." Pearl remarked.

"Pearl, allow me." The head doctor said turning to Megumi. "Miss Megumi, kindly shut the fuck up and get back to helping her."

Bage caught a familiar tint in the voice, but didn't say anything yet. Soon enough, the child was born, a healthy baby girl. June was glad it was only one baby only for her body to go into pains again. Using Warper's Will to speed up nature had a bit of a side effect, multiplying. A baby boy came out and now she had fraternal twins.

"Now I have twins, fan-frigging-tastic." June said cuddling her two bundles of joy.

"And they carry their father's red hair…" Shurayuki remarked.

"He would have loved to see them to which he already is." June remarked. "Isn't that right, Taoretta?"

Coming down from the ceiling was the head doctor only for him to remove the mask and head covering to reveal it was Taoretta himself getting mild surprise from everyone except Bage and June.

"I knew it." Bage remarked. "I caught your voice slipping through the doctor."

"Good catch, Bage. Shurayuki, I'm disappointed. Your "sessions" with Ryo and you hadn't picked up on sensing warper energy." Taoretta remarked. "Any warper could outninja you."

Shurayuki felt a bit of horror that Yuu could out-ninja her if he tried and insulted as a ninja that someone that learn the skills with less effort.

"Well thanks for delivering them. It was nice to have you between my legs without you being drunk." June said dryly.

Kenji didn't get the innuendo and neither did Kenshin, Kaoru, or Megumi. June told Taoretta he could name the daughter.

"I was thinking of naming her after my mother, but the world need not another one. So, Tai July von Satsu it is." Taoretta said with a warm smile.

"Why do you they get your last name?" Bage and Kaoru asked.

June sighed.

"I suppose I should explain first. As you know or if you didn't, if a female warper gives birth to children, they are warpers by birth. Like myself, Taoretta, and Ryo. We are called natural warpers before we warp like it's second nature. Now me and Taoretta come from warper clans. I hailed from the Carolina clan, a clan of mostly empowered humans, mutants, and maybe a few dark elves. My clan had been around for over 500 years and I was their "prodigy" and strongest one yet. To put that into perspective, all my family were ki users and as you know, each next generation gets stronger than the last." June explained.

"So how strong are you?" Beate asked.

June smirked.

"Let me put it this way. If it wasn't for that bitch, Rebecca, I'd be the Zangyaku's leader." June asked. "Shadlyn's only the fourth strongest member. Right now, about 9.8 million, give or take."

Shurayuki couldn't help but be impressed that a human got on that level. Of course, Shurayuki had a feeling she wasn't 100% human though. Kenshin, Kaoru, Kenji, and Megumi could only stare with bulging eyes. Barit could only sigh muttering something about warpers being stupidly strong. The rest were silent realizing they essentially had a Ryo in their midst. Taoretta cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Like June, I come from a warper clan. The von Satsu clan. Simply put, a family of ninja assassins. One of the deadliest in the multiverse." Taoretta said. "Renowned for their skill in killing and combat. Like June's clan, it's been around 500 years. A family of Saiyan blood passing through and I, like June, was their prodigy."

"So are all your family savages like you?" Megumi remarked.

Taoretta gave a heated glare and even June was insulted.

"To answer your question, Megumi. No. Secondly, call my clan a pack of savages again, and I'll tear out your vocal chords with my bare hands." Taoretta warned with a dark glint in his tone.

"Megumi, please stop angering the man who is stronger than me. I don't think I protect you if he carries out his threat." Kenshin said pleadingly.

"Either way, my clan was a noble one and the ones responsible for discovering that chakra was a lower variant of ki. To make the long story short, June can't put them under her name. She was disowned from her clan which is why she's a Calor now." Taoretta continued gesturing for June to take over.

"They wanted to marry me off to the Tenin clan as they offered a shit ton of money. How much? Enough to own Conton City twice over. My parents accepted the deal and at the time I was dating Taoretta. So I left the clan and changed my name. I can give them my last name because Tao's clan is real OCD on offspring. Any child born from the von Satsu male or female is required by law to have their last name. If I don't, they'd hunt me down and kill me." June finished. "Or sue me…."

"Warpers take everything in extremes, huh?" Bage remarked.

"Indeed. And Tai and little Satoshi are now a part of it. Once they hit 3, I'll spill the secret. Can't have them unawaken too long." June remarked cuddling Satoshi.

"What happens?" Kenji asked curiously.

"In some case, warper power passed through blood can lay dormant for years if a person is unawakened. The earlier you do it, the less burst of warper energy goes through them." Taoretta said with a shudder.

Praxtic knew exactly what would happen and cringed. A rep for the Order showed up, registered the kids, and left giving June a message from Rebecca. June read it only to burn the letter right after.

"The moment I get out this hospital, I'm going to train hard. And considering this place got so many mentors I couldn't get in Toki Toki." June said with a devious smirk. "But I'll need Bage to come with me."

"Why me?" Bage asked.

"Because I trust you, silly! Plus, I do owe you big for your kindness." June said sweetly.

"Plus, I need someone to watch my twins." Taoretta said giving June back Tai before giving Bage a piece of paper. "I'd prefer a legal guardian."

Said paper made Bage officially the twin's legal guardian. Bage was speechless, and Taoretta explained that the clan would be paying him for his service. Bage insisted he didn't need compensation explained that June's happiness was enough.

"Bage, take the money. It's either that or they offer you a clanswoman's hand in marriage." Taoretta remarked. "And I don't want to have to tell them that. I want my fellow single clanswomen to marry freely."

"Ok, I'll take it. How much?" Bage said nervously.

Taoretta told him to check his bank account and Bage did using a provided smartphone. The amount in there now was a shock. Bage nearly fell down when Taoretta it was be that amount every year for the rest of his life.

"I take back nearly every mean thing I said about you." Bage remarked. "You're still an asshole."

"Look on the bright side, I'm helping you all. You all need to train. Barring the warpers in the rooms, none of you could take Yuu, Jigoku, and Shadlyn." Taoretta said. "Or even me."

"It's not like we've got warpers in spades like Ryo and Toki Toki." Barit remarked.

"Shurayuki, I recall you stated you couldn't be trusted with warper power. It's a shame you say that, considering you'd be a powerful one if you became. All life has warper energy within them as we all are sparks of creation's flames. If you were awaken yours, your potential would be completely limitless. You'd probably be able to beat Yuu at rank 5 despite him being at 6." Taoretta explained. "Of course, all of you in the room have potential to become one. The problem is handling the Warper's Secret. June, Ryo, Praxtic, and most other warpers are supersane for a reason."

The words lingered in front of Shurayuki.

"Well I must go. Yuu's probably killing some more ninjas." Taoretta said before vanishing.

Praxtic left to return to Merch for more training for Praxtic was only at 5th rank.

"So what is the secret?" Kenji asked innocently.

Everyone barring June looked like Kenji just asked to June to drop an atom bomb.

"Can't say to you, yet. It's both horrible and amazing. It's a hard truth. Once you learn of it, you break your old limits and go further beyond. You fully control your reality." June mused. "Megumi couldn't handle it. Too much bitch in her."

"What?!" Megumi roared.

This had the group thinking. Pearl wondered how Ryo handles the secret, but remembered he was born a warper.

"Must be easier to be born into it…" Pearl thought.

* * *

I used to love Saturdays, because Saturday morning cartoons. Then they got rid of it. Now I pour one out for Saturday. I got up and watched the new Pearl episode. Wasn't disappointed at all, especially with Jade. She was so blunt. Shadlyn had be concerned, but I dismiss. Honestly, I didn't really like Jasper at all. Disgusting bastard. I had a picture of Pearl punching the oaf in the balls hung over near one of my windows. I go online to see what new doujins are out and five were released this morning.

A story where Shurayuki and Beate go through an age swap, a vanilla Bage/June story, a raunchy Bage/June/Taoretta, a Shurayuki solo, and a…Jade/Beate story that's getting popular.

Jeez, people love to put Shurayuki in the humiliation and femdom genre. Apparently, Beate and Rachel domming her is in. I will never get the fans. A pack of perverts they are…of course, I'd be a hypocrite because I had drew doujins in my past. It seems my Shurayuki PrisonAU doujin hit half a million views online. I put the laptop away and prepare a scroll. Why? Kenji had potential, and of course, Kaoru's a dunce in ki. The younger you learn it, the easier it is to use it. Now this would be an issue to go behind Kaoru's back, but considering what's to happen, screw it. A scroll of basic ki control and how to fly. Since Kaoru doesn't watch Interdimensional Cable, she'll think he picked it up. I put the scroll in a bubble of warping energy and send it off. If Shadlyn is mucking with Jasper, I can help Kenji. Hatchin was just getting up and I began to think back on Takeshi and his brother. They wanted to form a group with me and if I was doing this I needed a name. Something to x out the Zangyaku and then it hit me. The X Fighters! A bit bland and unoriginal by warper standards, but what the heck. As Hatchin made breakfast and I filled her in on Pearl and so forth, the brothers, their wives, Soon, Michiko, Yamcha, Erasa, Naruto, Nojiko (with little Mikan), Nicholai, and Blackfire arrived for a plate. As I let them in to eat, I explained the plan to the brothers.

"The X Fighters sounds awesome! We'll strike fear in the hearts of our enemies!" Tadashi remarked. "Do you have a design for it?"

I did and showed them all. The "X" was in the style of Dragon Ball Z's title text, but in black. There was a dragon formed of electricity surrounding it. Tadashi and Takeshi both used Warper Edit to alter their old tattoo to update to this logo.

"So you're forming a gang yourself? I'm in. You make a good leader when you're ready, but you need my help." Soon remarked coolly.

"I'm in. You helped me out and I'll stand by you with Nicholai." Blackfire said with Nicholai nodded in approval.

Erasa needed not to say a word and neither did Hatchin, Yamcha, or Michiko.

"To the X Fighters, let the multiverse fear our names!" Naruto cheered.

We clinked cups and had our drinks. The X Fighters was a thing now. Takeshi and Tadashi had a book on how to set a gang up apparently. First step was getting the clothes. A quick call to Merch and I got a package with said clothes. I was also sent X Fighter emblems to put on my other outfits.

* * *

Ryo and his friends got a set of clothes: causal off-duty wear, battle wear, and the tracksuits. They all donned the battle wear.

Ryo's battle wear was a black gi with the sleeves torn, electric blue sash with purple undershirt, a long electric blue headband tied around his head with purple ends, electric blue boots, and studded wristbands. On the back of his gi was a kanji (謎) for Nazo.

Hatchin's was a tight black top under sleeveless combat armor highlighted with blue and outlined by white, black finger-less gloves, a black mini skirt with a yellow belt buckle and chains on the right side. Hatchin had red thigh-high boots as well.

Michiko's outfit was a bit more custom at her request. She had requesting the outfit be based off one of her requests in her past. A red armored leather jacket, black sports bra, and white short-shorts. There were minor changes being there was a layer of fishnet mesh on her stomach as she really wanted to show off her stomach tattoo. She also had black ninja sandals.

Hatchin could only roll her eyes on her mother's choice of wear. She had the same tattoo as well, but preferred few see it.

Soon's outfit was still the New Hide Battle Costume in his colors, but the boots were weighted and enhanced to kick harder. Soon also wore a jacket akin to a cape (One Piece Marine style!).

Yamcha's outfit was a gi just like his usual much to his disappointment.

Naruto's outfit was heavily inspired by a mix of his father with the flame ended trench. He wore a shinobi shozoku (ninja uniform), consists of a black kimono with a red lined fishnet shirt underneath it, a pair of black hakama, an orange sash, and red ninja sandals. The kimono had a graphic of the Kyubi on the side serving as an insignia. The trench was a burnt orange with black flames with the X Fighters insignia on it.

Nojiko's outfit consisted of black high-heeled gladiator sandals, a light green cleavage-revealing blouse that exposes her abdomen with blue-colored liners, a cream, pleated mini-skirt, and a black leather jacket with the team insignia on the back.

Takeshi and Tadashi both now wore a leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and ninja sandals, also zipped, and matching the jacket. Takeshi had a white and greyish tints to his clothes, while Tadashi had brighter tint of scarlet.

Caulifla now wore a revealing pink and white bikini halter top, tight purple low-rider jeans (that expose a bit of her hips and rear), black flats, and a bandana tied her neck. If anything, it was only slightly more revealing then what she usually wore.

Kale now wore a marron turtleneck with a net plated tank top underneath, marron yoga pants with pockets and black stripes, and matching boots. She still had her gold arm accessories and her hair done with one ponytail.

Erasa's new outfit was a black unzipped open hoodie with two white streaks on the arms with a pale green sports bra underneath, black yoga/athletic shorts with pale green streaks on the sides, and black and pale green running shoes.

Nichoal and Blackfire opted for the tracksuits wanting to save their battle wear for later.

"Loving this look." Ryo said with a confident smirk. "Merch is a lifesaver."

"Next step, getting the tattoo. Luckily, the guy who did our Zangyaku tatts lives in Toki Toki." Tadashi said.

Most passed on it, except Hatchin who wanted it on her tailbone. Kale and Caulifla were dragged along by their husbands and Michiko. Ryo put on his BlackTab on his left and Daiuzu on the other before everyone left the apartment. The sight of the new crew was quite the shock to the patrollers before a calm came over them. For once, Ryo had gotten a good rep so far and he leading a team wasn't much of an issue. Of course, Trunks and Mai confronted Ryo on this.

"So, you're forming a team?" Trunks asked.

"Well in was the von Satsu brothers' idea. Figured I'd lead it so they don't end up like Taoretta. I feel for the poor bastard." Ryo admitted to his close friends.

"Then consider me and Mai in. The brothers are on real thin ice despite them being mostly innocent, and I want to help them keep them out of going down the dark path." Trunks said with a warm smile.

"Then you know Mai and you will get new clothes. Not now, but soon." Ryo remarked. "Knowing Merch, he'll send them to me tonight. Now how about get some training in?"

Trunks nodded and the two flew off Time Machine Station leaving Mai to walk with a wistful smile on her face seeing her boyfriend's camaraderie with Ryo.

* * *

-(Somewhere else in the Multiverse, OU- Mist Vega)-

Mist Vega, a universe like most OU, made for warpers by warpers. On the planet Shijima was a lush Earth-equse landspace full of warpers, creatures, and so forth. This planet, as this universe, was run the von Satsu clan. Despite being a clan of assassins, they had a sense of honor and some brains. For one, the clan leaders were rather horrified and disguised with what happened to their prodigy, Taoretta. Clan heads wanted him, June, and his spawns terminated to preserve the clan's reputation. However, Tao-Mei von Satsu (Taoretta's mother) argued that there is still good in him and he's not completely at fault.

"My son has done some terrible things, but mind you he's been poisoned by that bitch Shadlyn. Jigoku's even worse. Taoretta is actively trying to crawl out the hole he walked down into. I ask that June and my grandchildren." She pleaded.

One of the clan heads, Shinji von Satsu, wasn't fazed.

"I frankly don't care. Taoretta frankly doesn't deserve redemption and neither those little shits or that Caroline outcast. At this point, Taoretta had crossed lines. He deserves to die by bleeding to death with his balls cut off watching June get her throat slashed out." Shinji said fuming.

"Enough!" A booming voice said.

Coming down was Taoretta's father and leader of the von Satsu clan, ironically named Gouki.

"Taoretta had done some terrible acts, but he is actively trying to redeem himself. So I will him a chance for him to find it. When he truly does, he will be welcomed back into this clan. As for now, he's no longer a member. I'll have Takeshi be the clan heir." Gokui said sternly. "If he fails…he'll won't have a home to come to."

Shinji really wanted Taoretta dead finding him despicable and was about to argue when one of the oracles kicked open the door.

"Toshi, what is it now?!" Gokui fumed.

"It's about the legal guardian Taoretta picked. We ran his DNA through our databases to check on some things, and this one's got von Satsu blood." Toshi shouted.

This was a shock and the top heads came down to the laboratory. Now the von Satsu had a log of their clan roster and to discover a missing link was aghast to them. The results revealed that Bage was the result of one the von Satsu clansmen having a one night stand with a Tenin woman of all things.

"Get me, Raphael, now!" Gokui roared as the servant called for him.

Raphael found himself grabbed by throat by Gokui wanting an explanation for this. Rapheal could only say he didn't know she was pregnant being she was essentially a prostitute. A bit more research on the Tenin woman revealed she had the kid, but gave it up for adoption only bothering to give him a first name and a cheap Warper Edit on his hair color. Said Tenin woman had died a day later being killed by choking on another man's junk. Tao-Mei couldn't help but balk at this.

"Listen closely, Rapheal. You are on thin ice right now, and if you don't to be sent to Other World by one of your own via me forcing my sword down your throat, you will go down there and reveal this information to Bage. Whether he wants you dead or not is up to him." Gouki said throwing him into the wall.

"Bage is basically a walking dormant warper by blood." Toshi remarked. "He needs to be awakened."

Thinking it over, Gouki decided to recall his order to Raphael. He'd send someone else.

* * *

(Unknown universe within the Dragon Worlds)

Shadlyn, Yuu, and Jigoku were on a rampage pillaging a city because they were bored and needed fresh meat. Taoretta was secretly getting people out of the city feeling awful that he couldn't just up and stop them. Taoretta walked through the ruined street as his mind reminding him of June. The killings felt so senseless and the sight of dead children made him cringe. He was never one to kill kids, but regretted leaving so many to Shadlyn and Jigoku. He had walk faster when he started to hear children's voices calling for your their mothers and fathers. Taoretta had his own kids on thought when he arrived at the park where the true Terrible Trio were having fun. Shadlyn had a woman captured to use for some entertainment, and Taoretta froze at the sight of it. Said woman looked close to June…an identical stranger. She was screaming and pleading for her life, and all Taoretta held was June's voice. Obviously, said stranger had a different voice, but Taoretta's mind (and conscience) dubbed it.

"Please…I don't have any money." She said.

"We don't want your money, your ass I'd prefer." Jigoku remarked fondling the victim to which she could only whimper.

Taoretta felt sick watching this, only feeling sicker watching Shadlyn force the victim out of her clothes. Taoretta couldn't watch this and snatched the woman taking off flying with her.

"What the hell?!" Shadlyn remarked. "You can't take off with one on your own, we've supposed to share."

Taoretta didn't listen and kept flying with her until they were out of the city. Landing, he learned her name was Julie. As she got on some new clothes, she turned to Taoretta.

"Why did you…" She asked only for Taoretta to raise a hand to stop her.

"I…can't repeat the same mistake. If I let it continue, I would have never been able to live with myself. I've stained myself with so much. Seeing you, reminded me of someone I loved dearly. Someone I've hurt due to the mistake of those bastards I had used to call "friends"." Taoretta said struggling to keep it together. "But if I don't stay with them, the people I love and care about will be killed."

He walked away leaving Julie. The city was in ruin and Taoretta couldn't help but cringe. Seeing dead children in the gutter only serve to sadden him deeper. This was his living hell and it only got worst w. He found his "buddies" having a feast. Yuu was feasting on a pregnant woman while her husband was being forced to watch while being tortured by Jigoku. Taoretta threw up spilling the contents of his lunch, breakfast, and most of the bloodlust he had. That moment signaled Jigoku and Shadlyn stepping into unforgivable, and Taoretta gaining some humanity. He couldn't look away as that woman stared at him.

"What's wrong? That woman got you sick. Don't worry, flesh gets better over time." Yuu remarked thinking he ate bad flesh.

"You sick fuck…" Taoretta muttered feeling ill. "Feasting on a fucking fetus….we used to be a biker gang, not savages."

"Shouldn't we be getting some more vampires for Yuu to absorb?" Jigoku asked before snapping the husband's neck.

"I know, but I wanted to blow off some steam." Shadlyn remarked. "We can go now."

"I…I'll pass. I have business to deal with." Taoretta said walking away. "Personal shit."

Shadlyn, Jigoku, and Yuu shrugged before leaving the planet. The moment they left, Taoretta frantically got the Dragon Balls and fixed all the damage to this world. He used the second wish for everyone on the planet except him to forget this never happened. The world would forgot, but Taoretta could never. Making sure Julie was back in her home, he left the world about to return to base when an alert hit his phone. A message from his mother, and a quick read had Taoretta speeding for Pearl's world. Seems Shinji had secretly assigned the person to reveal to Bage his parentage and status to off June, his kids, and himself.

"Damn it! I can understand me. But my kids are innocent! The sins fall on me, not them!" Taoretta raged.

* * *

 _-(Conton City, Dragon World, Alternate Dimension No. 12438228)-_

Taoretta arrived looking ready for a fight, bolting down the street. His father's mistake was sending Shinji's daughter the message. For once, her loyalty was to her father and she wanted to do anything to gain a leg up on rank. He found Shinmei already speaking to Bage. Even worse, he was with everyone. Taoretta stayed hidden to listen in.

"Hold up! So Bage is a warper just like Ryo?" Shurayuki said in shock. "And related to Taoretta?"

"An unawakened one, yes. But before I finish, I should undo the edit put on it." Shinmei said undoing the edit reveal Bage's hair to be blood red.

"I don't know what to say. I'm related to Taoretta of all people." Bage said stunned.

"You're merely his…first or second cousin at best. Do not worry, the clan hands plan to purge his line entirely." Shinmei said making a Freudian slip that June and Shurayuki caught.

Immediately, June took a step back clutching the twins closer to her and Shurayuki discreetly got to a knife. She wasn't no fool to realize that Shinmei planned to kill the twins. Before Shinmei could even do anything, a red Death Beam tore through her stomach grazing Megumi's shoulder. Shinmei fall to her knees dropping the ancestral knife that Taoretta knew was reserved for use on him. Taoretta came him, and Bage was surprised.

"What the hell? You up and shot your…or well our family!" Bage said upset.

Taoretta slapped Bage.

"You do realize she was going to up and kill June and the twins as soon as she was done. Then she would have come for me. For it wasn't for my mother tipping me off, you'd be dead along with them." Taoretta said harshly.

"So that was who your cunt of a mother texted, figures." Shinmei said coughing up blood. "But it won't stop me from killing you…"

Shinmei staggered up only to fall on all fours in evident pain.

"I was the team medic, you know. I was capable for making my attacks really hurt. For once, your innards are slowly burning up due to my superheated Death Beam. I could do so much…." Taoretta said stoically.

"You kill me and you'll only prove you're a savage." Shinmei spat.

Taoretta froze for a second only for June to up and shoot a Death Beam of her own right through Shinmei's head killing her instantly before vaporizing the body with a ki sphere. June took her twins back from a terrifying Megumi.

"You know they'll increase your bounty." Taoretta remarked.

"Don't care." June said. "She had it coming, but thanks for saving us."

"I can't let my mistakes harm others." Taoretta said before turning to Bage. "As for you, I suggest you go see Ryo for him to break the secret to you. I doubt you want me or June to tell you."

Taoretta was about to leave when Bage stopped him.

"I want answers. Shinmei said I was long lost, but I had a feeling there's more." Bage asked.

"Do you really want to know? From what I was messaged, it ain't pretty." Taoretta said being surprisingly sympathetic. "But I'll tell. Apparently, you're the product of a one-night stand. Your father, Raphael von Satsu, banged your "mother", a Tenin clanswoman who was a prostitute. I'm sorry to tell you that she died right after giving you up. Out of the morals I'm trying to rebuild, I won't tell you how she died."

Bage didn't know what to say and June put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Taoretta gave him a pained look before leaving without a word.

* * *

"This couldn't get worse. No real home, I can't stay near my kids or June for their safety, no good rep, and no nothing!" Taoretta raged when he arrived back at "base" in the ruined world. "I wouldn't be surprise if Rebecca killed Shade and Manabí!"

Going into Shadlyn's room, he noticed the wanted posters with their names on it. Shade and Manabí were crossed out having "Rebecca Handled It" confirming Taoretta's fears, Mura and his brothers had "TRAITOR" next to their names, and June was marked out with red ink. Taoretta stormed out going to the old hideout. Only this time, he couldn't drink a thing to numb the pain. He held a picture of him and June in the past before all this. He knew the von Satsu clan won't take Shinmei's death well and the Carolines will probably want to get involved. Shinmei's words haunted his mind raw to where Taoretta swore he saw her appear on his table taunting him of how impure he was. Taoretta screamed if it to stop and it did. With the quiet, he started packing his things in a duffel bag. He couldn't do it. He swore Zangyaku 'till death like all the members did long ago, but he was chucking the pact out. Shade and Manabí being dead by Rebecca's hands was the last nail. Taking his Zangyaku badge, he promptly crushed it before tearing a portal and leaving. No note for them. They weren't worth it. However, he sent a message for Bage via telepathy. It was a simple message.

 _Watch over June and your nephew and niece._

As for June, Taoretta had told her "I love you." before tearing a portal and leaving through. June and Ryo couldn't sense Taoretta as he had left the Dragon Worlds. The trio had returned, but rather ill. Shadlyn's stomach reeled from eating a vampire who had drank tainted blood. She was stuck with a bad case of the runs. Yuu wasn't much better as he had the same stomach bug currently vomiting all over the place. That vampire hooker had a lot of STIs and she hadn't bothered to say anything as Yuu devoured her only giving him a look of defiance. Jigoku was unconscious being that vampire flesh for the first time messed him up. Shadlyn tossed him on the couch.

"Where is Taoretta? I need some healing!" Shadlyn screamed out.

"My dick burns!" Yuu screamed out in pain. "Medic!"

Taoretta was the medic and without him, they lost all feeling in their groins soon after. That vamp hooker cursed the three of them. Now they couldn't feel any sexual pleasure…at all. Shadlyn couldn't feel anything from touching her or using Jigoku's unconscious body.

"No! I can't feel anything, not even my fingers!" Shadlyn said dropping to her knees.

Without Taoretta, they couldn't get no easy fix. They'd be stuck like that for a long time or at least until they can figure out break the curse. Too bad to break the cruse, they'd have to do one good deed out of the goodness of their hearts. Of course, considering they had no good in their hearts and didn't know that was how to break the curse, that was never happening.

* * *

Ryo was vomiting in his own toilet. He wanted to see what Taoretta was up to. He didn't sign up for what he saw on TV. He turned it off and bolted for the bathroom. He had seen shit, but that was too far.

"Rebecca, you sick bitch." He thought. "You let this fester!"

* * *

 **(A/N: I personally feel sick writing this, but it had to be done. Where's Taoretta? Well, let's just say he'll be on a bus ride. I have plans for him, one that I'll need him away from the Zangyaku because karma came to gut them. This will be a bit of a two-parter. The second part will be focusing more on Ryo and the brothers' antics. Now until my laptop is fixed, I can't start Xenoverse canon. So if it's not fixed by the time I finish the second part, hiatus. Also bet you didn't expect so much plot bombs, new character designs, and me posting this.)**

 **(A/N: Edit 10/10/17 – Fixed a plot hole. Taoretta already knew Shade and Manabí since chapter 24. ^^' But he didn't know Rebecca killed them, so he finds out here which still gives the motivation to leave. I'm surprised no one caught to that plot hole.)**

 **Season 4's Closing Theme will change every chapter.**

 **(Cues: Emma's Theme – Pokémon X and Y)**


	28. Birth of the X Fighters! Part 2

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

 **Season 4's Opener with a Rocking Theme Song!**

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Z BT3 Super Survivor English Version – Finish 'em Off!**

 **I'll go alone  
No one can be in my place  
Breaking the way leading the world into the dark **

**My heart was blown  
Nothing covers up my sorrow  
God, I can't fear losing many souls  
You're wondering always  
About life like I used to be  
But when you choose the way as a soldier  
Trust in me,'n'you can follow me  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF"  
Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days **

**"FINISH THEM OFF"  
Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of your scars will be your force  
Fly high **

**If this fate cleaves your mind instead of your heart  
Don't be afraid to realize you can be a slayer  
Why did you grieve? **

**There's no answer you wanna know  
Boy, you must tear the past up by yourself  
When that moon is waning  
You power will fade away  
But when you give your all as a soldier  
Trust in me,'n'you can follow me  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF"  
Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of your scars will be your force**

 **Fly high  
You're wondering always  
Just like how I used to be  
But when you choose the way as a soldier  
Trust in me,'n'you can follow me  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF" **

**Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of these stars let you  
Trust in your days as the warrior  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF" **

**Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of your scars will be your force  
Fly high**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 28: Birth of the X Fighters! Part 2**

* * *

I was sickened by what I saw. Apparently, Soon was so disturbed that he came over for me to make the strongest alcoholic drink I could so he could forget he saw that. Hatchin wound up seeing it, and was promptly puking in her bathroom's toilet. Trunks and Mai came over needing a drink too. Of course, I wasn't making any at all.

"Damn it, I need to get drunk!" Soon said to me.

"Even if you did, your warper powers won't let you forget. And no, I won't erase it out your memory. Let it serve as a reminder to how messed up things have gotten." I said darkly. "If I can't forget, neither can you."

"How do you become such a monster?" Mai asked referring to Shadlyn and Jigoku.

"Simply put, power corrupts depending on the person." I remarked astutely. "From what I was able to gather using my BlackTab, Shadlyn came from a warper clan. Jigoku didn't and was awakened by Shadlyn."

Everyone in the room nodded.

"I won't go into details about her clan except it's a shattered clan. Apparently, she, her mother, and her younger sister are all that's left." I explained. "That was happens when you're a clan of space pirates. Seems that the Frosts, von Satsus, and even the Tenins teamed up to massacre their clan."

The clan were mostly consisting of the embodiments of warpers who had no qualms or a hint of morale. Hell, Shadlyn's paternal grandmother is the molester creep herself, Ragyo. You know, that chick from Kill la Kill that makes you feel dirty looking at. That alone explains so much. Either way, I turn off the TV, and decided that I'll go do some training. I was almost out the door when I found Chronoa there.

"Chronoa, what's with the visit?" I asked.

"It's about this X Fighter business." Chronoa said seriously.

Hatchin, Soon, Trunks, and Mai promptly bolted. Just great, I got a bunch of **Gregs**! ((A/N: I doubt anyone will get that reference.))

We sit on the couch.

"Ryo, as you know, I regret my handling of the Zangyaku. If I had stepped in, June and Taoretta wouldn't have been so messed up, Mura wouldn't have retired, and Shade and Manabí would be alive. I'd be wary of a new gang, but Ryo…I trust you. You've fought well and proven yourself a hero of time. I actually wanted to ask of you to be a mentor." Chronoa said to me dropping a bombshell.

Whoa. A mentor?! That's huge. I'd be the first Patroller to be an official mentor…at least here.

"I'd accept with gusto." I remarked with a goofy grin.

"Not yet. I'll let you run this group of yours to keep an eye on the brothers. You have to yet to prove worthy of mentorship, but you're getting there." Chronoa said warmly. "Oh, and I've put out a burn notice for Taoretta, Shadlyn, and Jigoku."

I told you she might have to rescind the notice on Tao, and I explained why. She was glad she didn't have to see it and removed the burn notice on Taoretta immediately. Finally, she left and I could go out to train.

* * *

On Merch's ship, Praxtic was being trained under Merch. Merch had watching the events so far and was rather displeased.

"So Bage is a von Satsu, huh? Damn, if he was awakened earlier, he could have pressed charges through the Order on Shadlyn for rape." Merch remarked.

Praxtic broke his meditation to face Merch.

"Really? You did describe being a warper as if it was Purge every day." Praxtic said to his mentor.

"There are limits, one being you can't sexually assault another warper. Personally, it's worse than murder in my humble opinion and Genevieve thought so too." Merch mused.

"And with their gang members in the councils…" Praxtic said as Merch finished with, "They're walking karma Houdinis."

Merch was rather steamed at this abuse of the warper laws. Genevieve and Akira would be livid as well. For now, there wasn't a damn thing he could do. Rebecca could rescind his bounty's frozen status if he was direct to her.

"And going to Kris is a crap idea, if I go near, Rebecca will be on my behind." Merch thought.

"Will I finally learn how to manipulate using Warper Edit today?" Praxtic asked with puppy eyes.

"Fine. I guess I can show you. I'll use the Jedi mind trick as an example." Merch remarked coolly.

"YAY!" Praxtic cheered.

* * *

Takeshi and Kale were peacefully asleep in each other's arms on the couch in their apartment. You'd forgot one was a clan member to ninja assassins and the other had unstable powers on top of her warper powers. Of course, their peace was interrupted by Tadashi and Caulifla. The two fell to their faces.

"What the hell? I was having a good dream!" Takeshi remarked.

"Boss wants us all for training." Tadashi said with the upmost seriousness.

In seconds, they were bolted for another afternoon of hard training. Today, Ryo was training them in advanced ki manipulation to make constructs.

"This is also known as Ki Construction. You focus your ki and mold it. This technique is quite advanced and you need rather excellent ki control to perform. Start with someone simple like this kunai." Ryo said molding ki in his hand into a kunai knife.

They had mixed results. Erasa and Hatchin easily got it done on the first try, the brothers took several tries, Kale's formed but exploded on her face, and Caulifla failed miserably.

"Kale, control your energy flow when making it. Caulifla, you're forcing it. You need to let it flow." Ryo admonished.

Kale was able to get the next try alongside Caulifla to which Ryo showed them all that he could make daggers, swords, and even guns.

"Aren't guns kinda redundant?" Tadashi asked stupidly.

Ryo demonstrated his by using Ki Pistol to shoot Tadashi in the knee and the von Satsu was on the ground clutching his bleeding and injured knee. Caulifla helped him up.

"Nope. Your enemy won't expect you to a pull a gun. Think about it, you're facing a Saiyan and you whip this out. They'll laugh 'till you fire one of them right through the eyes." Ryo explained. "Unlike normal bullets, these will harm any race. Kind of like eletrco-plasma bullets."

Michiko got used to this technique rather quickly as she missed using guns and she felt at ease with guns made of her own energy. Next came sparring (after Tadashi was healed), and once again, Erasa was dominating Caulifla. Ryo was meditating back on past events.

"I had a rotten feeling Shurayuki let me dominate. Either she was fooling me or she's turned on by being dommed. Or maybe both." Ryo thought before his thoughts were interrupted by Hatchin.

"C'mon Ryo, can't spend your time mediating. I could use a good spar." Hatchin said with a warm grin.

"En guarde!" Ryo said springing into a battle pose.

Now the area, the team gathered was a mutli-layered arena allowing the use of portals to a different stage. Basically like a PQ Map. Chronoa had set one up to allow Ryo to train his team in full. Ryo and Hatchin fought on the Mountains stage, Soon fought Trunks and Mai on the Mountains (Night) stage, Tadashi fought his brother on the Glacier stage, Kale was battling out with Michiko on the World Tournament Stage, and lastly Caulifla was fighting Erasa on Namek. Caulifla couldn't even land a hit on the bubbly blonde even as a Super Saiyan.

"Stand still, you busty blowhard!" Caulifla said tossing more punches at her.

Erasa merely sidestepped, mold some of her ki into a staff, and swatted the Saiyan across her rear into the side of the cliff. Caulifla flew out unleashed a torrent of flames with Dragon's Breath at her. Erasa dodged only to get caught in a headlock by the Saiyan.

"Gotcha!" Caulifla said victoriously.

"Iron Body!" Erasa cried out.

Before Caulifla could even ask, Erasa's head and hair turned metallic black and she threw her head back nailing Caulifla square in the jaw with her head. The unexpected blow freed Erasa and had Caulifla fall back unconscious (back in her base form) with a broken nose and a big bruise on her face. Erasa had won again, and it was by luck this time.

"Whew, that was close." Erasa said wiping some sweat off her body. "I'll need to train more to keep up with your cheap Zenkai."

On the other hand, Kale was beating down on Michiko. She put all she had into the battle, and had to resort to using the Kaio-ken times 50. Michiko bet it all on a Final Flash and fired the massive orange beam right on Kale. Kale merely turned on her controlled Super Saiyan state and walked through the beam. Michiko thought that she won only for Kale's fist to hit her breaking the beam and her jaw. Michiko hit the ground with mouth pouring out her mouth and her favorite shades cracked. The von Satsu brothers came a draw for the most part. Soon had knocked out Mai, but tied with Trunks. A rather productive day, and after a trip to the hospital, they walked out refreshed. Michiko was sadly salty about her cracked shades 'till Ryo pointed out she could use Warper Edit to fix that.

"Now to calculate the power levels." Ryo remarked getting out a basic Scouter out to measure their max base forms.

Ryo trained rather light today coming to 10.1 million or immeasurable. All scouters sold on Toki Toki were programmed to count anything over 10 million as immeasurable. Soon was on the same boat being virtually close to Ryo's level. Hatchin sat at a proud million and Michiko caught up at 600,000. Erasa somehow got up to Hatchin's old power level of 900,000. Tadashi and Takeshi were on the million mark as well. Kale (in her shy base form) sat 950,000, and Caulifla was at 800,000. Mai surprised everyone having about 300,000.

"The blonde is still higher in me in my base form." Caulifla fumed. "It's not fair."

"I'm close to getting an idea for a new Futten state. Futten one is like flipping on a light switch, and Futten Blue is less of a struggle." Soon said coolly to Ryo.

"That's good. Working on practicing Diable Jambe and fighting with than more blade." Ryo said relaxed. "Me and Hatchin are going to split for home. Maybe watch a movie."

Ryo and Hatchin split off bidding goodbye to everyone. Trunks and Mai returned to the Time Nest while Soon took for home. The von Satsus took for home leaving Erasa to her own devices after Michiko left. It was then she ran into Sharpner. He had training under…GT Pan.

"Hey babe, you look smo…" Sharpner said as Erasa flew away ignoring him. "Hey…what the hell?"

* * *

The thing with Hatchin was when it was me, Hatchin, and Michiko living together, she wore long pajamas mostly to cover that tattoo on her stomach. After we had our first time, she could be more comfortable about it at home. At the moment, I was just in a pair of pajama pants idly checking Tumblr on the fan base. Seems Shurayuki/Beate/Rachel is dropping in popularity. Fan consensus had split into camps; the ones who prefer her being a swinging single, the ones who prefer Beate/Rachel, and the ones who think Shurayuki needs to die.

"Personally, I always thought of Beate being a bit of hypocrite." I thought. "I'll never get how people say the real thing sucks only to use a plastic mold of it."

I leaned more into the first camp out of respect for Shurayuki. She was fun to be around and a great partner to train with. I guess being around her, I just grew to respect her. I also see someone out is work to be an abridged movie starring us and gathering voice actors. Now that I plan to see when it comes out. Hatchin joins me on the couch clad only in pink underwear.

"What's on cable tonight?" Hatchin asked.

"Infinite channels. Let's see if there's anything to watch." I said cheekily flipping through the channels.

I skipped through news, soap operas, a show where Shurayuki hosted a Jerry Springer-like show, and several other shows. Hatchin and I did come across a show we could watch. A rather muscular long haired Saiyan was in a slug fest with a Majin. Apparently, this was a Fight Club show if you took Def Jam: Fight for NY to extremes. The warriors Kirasha and Mae both looked ragged indicating this was the pinch of the fight. They were fighting in the Terror-Dome.

* * *

 _(Cues: Shawna – Let's Go)_

 _Kirasha grappled Mae before pushing her into the wall. Rushing in, Kirasha grabbed Mae's head smashing it into the wall twice before letting her drop. Mae sweep kicked Kirasha while on the ground and got on top. Kirasha punched the skinny Majin off but at cost of Mae tearing off half of her bodysuit exposing Kirasha's chest and abs to the wind._

Ryo was so glad he had infinite channels.

 _"That suit was custom!" Kirasha yelled at Mae._

 _Before Mae could taunt, Kirasha unleashed a nasty blow to where Majin's solar plexus was stunning her. Taking her head in her hands, Kirasha slammed her knee into Mae's face breaking her nose. To finish it off, Kirasha grabbing the Majin and used her as "jump rope" damaging the Majin's face before losing consciousness. The bell was rung and Kirasha was declared the winner._

"If I wasn't so busy, I'd hit her up for a shag." Ryo thought. "And a battle."

Hatchin noted Ryo's state and got an iron grip on his member getting a squeal out of Ryo. Hatchin was a bit in a teasing mood tonight.

"No fair, you're enjoying this way more than I." Hatchin said calmly rubbing it. "And from how tense you are only proves it."

Ryo couldn't help but let loose a moan.

"How long has it been since it was just us?" Ryo asked.

"Erasa's been eating at our time." Erasa said as she kept stroking.

"Then shall we do it in your room or mine?" Ryo asked with a smirk.

Hatchin released her grip just as Ryo oozed a bit. With a bit of grace, she slips off the panties and hops up on kitchen counter. Spreading her legs, she gestures for him.

"How about here?" Hatchin purred.

Ryo wasn't to refuse and his pants flew over the TV before he was happily copulating with Hatchin. Her body tensed at the penetration.

"It's been too long, Ryo." Hatchin said having her arms around him to pull him close.

"Hana, I'll make up for lost time." Ryo said before transforming into a Super Saiyan.

As it was still inside her, the sudden increase in girth caught a flushed Hatchin off-guard. That didn't stop her from enjoying every minute. Erasa was listening in, but decided it was wise not to interrupt. Ryo and Hatchin came to a bit of an agreement, Saturday nights were theirs to spending time with each other.

* * *

(OU – Mist Vega)

There was a celebration of a lost von Satsu being found at the von Satsu family home. That was until another secret was revealed when the Zou family showed up. Raphael wanted to hide but Shinji prevented that. The Zou family was a rising force despite being only a small family. They could be compared to the Blackthorns as an unexpected dark horse in the field. The family only consisted of four members. Akagi Zou was the leading patriarch of the family stood at height with Shinji. They were a lot alike in appearance except the Zou were rather pale skinned. Akagi wore a graceful gi of a ninja with his clan's symbol on the back. Ginseng Zou was the leading matriarch and was rather short comparable to her husband. She wore a forest green yukata with a large bow on the back. There are slits on the sides to make it battle ready and show the pair of daggers strapped around her slender legs. Their oldest child was about Bage's age and took after her mother. She stood at 5'11" with an athletic and lightly muscled frame. She had onyx black hair done rather short similar to a pixie cut and her ears both pierced helix style. She wore a short grass green kimono bearing her legs with a dark green belt covering all of her waist. The kimono was tattered on the sleeves, and she had wraps around her hands. As for shoes, she had black pointed boots. She wore a green headband with a metallic piece with Zou family crest. She was fearsome in her appearance with the look of stoicism. This was Amaya Isamu Zou. She stood with her dual katana, Hiya and Hisa, tucked on her sides. Alongside her was younger brother of eight years, Hirohito.

"So, I hear you got a son, Raphael." Akagi said with a heated glare. "So, now you can pay off your end of the bet."

"What bet?" Shinji asked gritted teeth.

"Raph and I were engaged in a battle long ago and I defeated him. I was about to slay him when he made me a deal. An heir of his to marry one of mine. I was reluctant, but I accepted. A year later, I had my daughter and I have been waiting for years until now." Akagi said.

The music stopped and Shinji was agape. A child not yet born being used as betting stock? Unacceptable. Shinji promptly threw Raphael out of the window off the highest floor (but not before disabling his ki who Raph could not fly), before coming to deal with the Zous.

"While I am disgusted with this deal, my clan is bound to fulfill it. But I won't force a marriage. Let them met and see where it goes." Shinji said sternly.

"Fair enough. Seeing he's unawakened now, I think it would be fair for my daughter to awaken him properly." Akagi said returning a stern tone.

"That's acceptable." Shinji said.

They turned to Amaya who nodded that she would do her best. She was given a photo of Bage from Tao-Mei.

"I have been informed on Bage's origins. I find him…most interesting. A lone flower unplucked until now." Amaya said quietly.

Now Amaya was a bit different. She was more of a loner of few words. Being raised under ninjas, she was trained from birth to be the skilled warrior she was now. However, this caused her to be rather dim in various areas. Fighting, weapons handling, warper skills, and kunochi skills were her bread and butter. Outside of that, she wasn't really a social butterfly. She wasn't an idiot, but merely innocent to most other things concerning having fun. She wasn't exactly the emotional type, being rather stoic at times. She also had a shaky view on seduction being that her father didn't really want to teach her that, but friends did. Her father had given her the choice to back out of the deal, but she accepted it either way. Why? Part of her wanted to see the outer worlds and actually put her skills to the test. Plus, time out of Mist Vega was a blessing. She could go out to an onsen for once…without her brother tagging along. Outside the von Satsu was a Saiyan spacepod with her things in it, and Amaya took off for it. With a jump kick, she dove in and the pod was off for the Dragon Worlds. Getting membership into Time Patrol wasn't too hard when you're a warper. As the space pod took off into place, the Saiyan took up a volume of the Ryo vs the Xenoverse manga to read. It was her guilty pleasure to read of Ryo's adventures.

* * *

 **(A/N: Part two is done, and the hiatus has begun. Until my laptop is fixed, I can't really continue the series proper. I want to get back to Xenoverse canon, but my laptop (with my proper materials) is still out of commission. Originally, I wanted to get right back into canon, but these chapters came about instead. This Surface I used isn't good for the long term. Thank you all for supporting me though. I will return soon! As for the latest chapter of Pearl's Adventures in the Xenoverse, that hanging plot thread will be handled next time. My fellow partner had gone on to limit the crossover and so will I. Both of us got canon to develop. So look out for more, next time on Ryo vs the Xenoverse and Pearl's Adventures in the Xenoverse. Don't miss it!)**

 **Season 4 Episode 2 Ending Theme**

 **(Cues: Cyan's Theme – FFVI OST)**


	29. Editiorial! Info on Amaya

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

 **Season 4**

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Z BT3 Super Survivor English Version – Finish 'em Off!**

 **I'll go alone  
No one can be in my place  
Breaking the way leading the world into the dark **

**My heart was blown  
Nothing covers up my sorrow  
God, I can't fear losing many souls  
You're wondering always  
About life like I used to be  
But when you choose the way as a soldier  
Trust in me,'n'you can follow me  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF"  
Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days **

**"FINISH THEM OFF"  
Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of your scars will be your force  
Fly high **

**If this fate cleaves your mind instead of your heart  
Don't be afraid to realize you can be a slayer  
Why did you grieve? **

**There's no answer you wanna know  
Boy, you must tear the past up by yourself  
When that moon is waning  
You power will fade away  
But when you give your all as a soldier  
Trust in me,'n'you can follow me  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF"  
Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of your scars will be your force**

 **Fly high  
You're wondering always  
Just like how I used to be  
But when you choose the way as a soldier  
Trust in me,'n'you can follow me  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF" **

**Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of these stars let you  
Trust in your days as the warrior  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF" **

**Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of your scars will be your force  
Fly high**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 29: Editorial: Profiles Galore**

 **(Being this is a meta episode, Pearl and company won't see this episode on Interdimensional Cable.)**

* * *

You were at your desk on your computer after watching the latest episode of Ryo vs the Xenoverse and Pearl's Adventure in the Xenoverse. You were rather disappointed that there is going to a hiatus, but you figure you'd take the time to edit the wiki. Switching over to the XenoverseWSwiki, you get to to work. There was the matter of Amaya's information to enter in the wiki. Thankfully, the creators had left enough to get a page started.

* * *

Amaya Zou

Verse Of Origin: (reality waper; so omitted)

Name: Amaya Zou

Alias: Azuna

Real Name: Amaya Isamu Zou

Voice Actress: Alissa Glidewell

Current Age: same as Bage

Gender: Female

Ethical Origin: Japanese

Home Universe: OU Mist Vega

Species: 15/16 Saya-jin / 1/16 Human

Family: Akagi Zou (father), Ginseng Zou (mother), Hirohito Zou (younger brother)

Personality: Little is known about Amaya, other than she's fairly grounded in her belief to the ninja way. She's calculating, sharp, and quick-witted. In terms of being kunochi, she's superb. In other things, not so much. She's fairly stoic tending to not show emotions, but they slip at times. Being astute, she can read people to make snap judgements. She's of serious business and doesn't really know how to really have fun treating most things as missions. She tends to be rather blunt to people's faces. She despises those who bully others and gets rather violent with those who do due to her school life being a former victim of bullying. She's rather dim on things of a sexual nature due to never really feeling sexual pleasure in her life (she knows how to perform it, just doesn't see the point). Because of this, she doesn't really have a sense of modesty.

Warper Rank: 6th Rank

Warper Bounty: 985,000

Warper Epithet: Bloodhound of Mist Vega

Birthday: October 11

Birthplace: Neo Tokyo, New Japan, Mist Vega

Blood Type: A-

Sexual Preference: Straight-(bordering Asexual)

Relationship: Complicated.

Alignments: Time Portal, Zou family

Affiliations: Zou family, von Satsu clan

Occupation: Reality warper, Time Patroller

Figure: Athletic and lightly muscled frame

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 168lbs

Three Sizes: B88/W61/H87

Skin Tone: Pale

Hair: Black

Eyes: Lilac

Place of Residence: Neo Tokyo (former)

Languages spoken: Fluent in English and Japanese

Favorite color: Green

Fears: losing her family

Interests: Fighting, swordplay, training, and ninjutsu

(Heroic Neutral)

Unique Features: Her silver helix piercings.

Theme Song: Cyan's Theme – FFVI OST

Weapons: Hiya and Hisa – Dual katana with its metal craved from the fangs of a dragon she killed with her bare hands.

Special Abilities:

\- Ki manipulation

\- Telekinetic abilities

\- Reality Warping (Allows for easy travel between universes/This ability varies depending on the universe)

\- Dimensional Traveling (Amaya uses a portal gun)

Power: The creative team hasn't said much, other than she's between June and Ryo in terms of strength. It is confirmed she had Super Saiyan 1 and 2 under her belt.

Trivia:

\- Her character and design was inspired by the likes of Samus Aran (baring her Brawl voice actor), Ashi, Cassandra Cain, and oddly Felicia from Darkstalkers.

\- Originally, she was planned to be June's older twin, but the idea was scrapped.

\- She's among the few main warper heroes of the series to have a confirmed bounty.

* * *

You wipe the sweat off your head glad it's all done. The profiles are updated and you can rest easily. You go to bed excited for more content to come…as you hope the hiatus ends quickly.

* * *

(A/N: Still on hiatus, but I made this as a metachapter to release some information on Amaya.)


	30. Back to Work Again

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

 **Season 4**

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Z BT3 Super Survivor English Version – Finish 'em Off!**

 **I'll go alone  
No one can be in my place  
Breaking the way leading the world into the dark**

 **My heart was blown  
Nothing covers up my sorrow  
God, I can't fear losing many souls  
You're wondering always  
About life like I used to be  
But when you choose the way as a soldier  
Trust in me,'n'you can follow me  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF"  
Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days**

 **"FINISH THEM OFF"  
Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of your scars will be your force  
Fly high**

 **If this fate cleaves your mind instead of your heart  
Don't be afraid to realize you can be a slayer  
Why did you grieve?**

 **There's no answer you wanna know  
Boy, you must tear the past up by yourself  
When that moon is waning  
You power will fade away  
But when you give your all as a soldier  
Trust in me,'n'you can follow me  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF"  
Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of your scars will be your force**

 **Fly high  
You're wondering always  
Just like how I used to be  
But when you choose the way as a soldier  
Trust in me,'n'you can follow me  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF"**

 **Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of these stars let you  
Trust in your days as the warrior  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF"**

 **Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of your scars will be your force  
Fly high**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 30: Back to Work Again!**

 **(Happy 30th chapter!)**

* * *

Sunday morning, Ryo awoke to see Hatchin snuggling him as usual. Ryo got up leaving her to sleep on the bed. He got on a pair of pajama pants and trudged to the TV. He wasn't disappointed by what he saw, and he immediately got dressed in his X Fighter battle wear. Ryo knew full well that newcomer was a sign he needed to train harder than ever before. He did laugh at Pearl's wet dream and looked to his BlackTab.

"And that dream exists in another universe." Ryo said with a snicker.

He watched the rest of those two episodes with interest. He noted the Neo-Red Ribbon Army.

"Taoretta. From one warper to another…good luck." Ryo said before leaving the apartment.

He had patrolling to do.

* * *

(Unknown dimension, One Piece Universe)

Taoretta wandered through worlds hoping to reaffirm himself. Somehow he wound up involved in this hot mess. He was aiding in freeing slaves from some "holy city" of stuck up pricks. The three girls he was helping flee said they were sisters.

"Thank you for saving us, we owe you our lives!" The oldest one said.

Taoretta, had of course, slaughtered the men who had their hands on them. But to the three sister, he was beacon of hope. How ironic.

* * *

 _(Takes place shortly after chapter 24 of Pearl's Adventure in the Xenoverse)_

 _-(Conton City, Dragon World, Alternate Dimension No. 12438228)-_

Bage would in for the shock of his time. He held the twins as he walked through the bamboo woods right outside of Conton City alongside June. Satoshi and Tai were in a stroller and peacefully asleep. Bage was trying to wrap his head around all of this madness. He was apparently apart of a clan of warper feared for being deadly assassins. What was real, he thought? His real color was blood red like Taoretta now. He didn't know what to think anyone. He subtly looked over at June wondering what would happen between her and Taoretta. No longer being pregnant, June wore a Tracksuit (Metal Cooler Colors).

"What a clusterf-" Bage said before he sensed an energy signature.

This one had warper energy much to Bage's discomfort. Didn't help that a Saiyan space pod crashed right in the area a foot away from him. Bage hoped it wasn't one of Shadlyn's friend as the pod door open. Out of it, came a woman that caused Bage to focus on her. She stood at 5'11" with an athletic and lightly muscled frame to Bage's interest. She had onyx black hair done rather short similar to a pixie cut and her ears both pierced helix style giving her an exotic feel. She wore a short grass green kimono bearing her toned legs with a dark green belt covering all of her waist. The kimono was tattered on the sleeves, and she had wraps around her hands. As for shoes, she had black pointed boots. She wore a green headband with a metallic piece with Zou family crest. She was fearsome in her appearance with the look of stoicism. Bage could sense was clearly a powerful Saiyan. June recognized her.

"So we meet at last." She says stepping out of her pod. "Bage von Satsu."

Bage got in front of the children and took a defensive state. June didn't make a stance as she knew she wasn't a threat.

"Firstly, I haven't even made the last name official. Secondly, who are you? An ally to Shadlyn?" Bage said.

"One, your stance is ok, but exploitable. Two, I am in no way friends with that repugnant Shade Majin. Three, my name…it's Amaya Isamu Zou." Amaya said calmly.

Bage relaxed.

"Then why are you here?" Bage remarked.

"I assume you didn't see the latest Ryo vs the Xenoverse episode. I'll explain. As you know, you hail from the von Satsu clan. Your father made a promise to my father to save his life. My father was in duel with yours and about to slay him when your father made me a deal. An heir of his to marry one of my father's." Amaya said with no hesitation.

Bage was agape and June was mildly surprised. His own father used him as betting stock! Of course, Amaya had explained that his father had no intention of having kids at all so he could skip out on her family's deal.

"Well there's goes any idea of plowing him." June thought.

"So your parents think I'm worthy enough to court you and you're ok with all this?" Bage asked confused.

She nodded saying she found him "interesting".

"I still find it disgusting that my father betted me like that. Then again, I barely know him." Bage said.

"Trust me, Bage. At least, you weren't sold into sexual slavery." June said. "Or from a more f'ed up clan."

"You wouldn't really care to as he's a complete tool. Either way, there are more important things to deal with. If I am going to have a fiancé, he needs to be strong." Amaya said with a smirk. "I'm going to whip you into even better shape then you are now."

Bage couldn't believe she was already comfortable calling him her "fiancé". June could tell her type. Militant, effective, but socially awkward.

"Also, I'll need to awaken your warper powers. I wanted to hurry to get to you as I want to honor of "awakening" you." Amaya said.

"Awakening me? You mean tell me the warper's secret." Bage said.

"Aw that's sweet Bage. She wants to be your first." June said feigning sweetly.

"Yes, there's not much time. We'll need to go and get to Merch. Shurayuki, Rachel, and Beate will be there." Amaya said using Warper Edit to enlarge the Saiyan space pod.

"Now?" Bage asked.

"Yes, darling. Now." Amaya said as Bage entered the pod with her.

The pod took off with Bage realizing his life will never be the same again.

"So I suppose we should do some small talk." Amaya said a bit unnerved.

She really didn't want to screw this up, and Bage could see she was a bit out of her element. Bage made the effort to start the conversation and he learned she was mostly training and mission with little sense of fun.

"She seems ok, but I'll need to get her to loosen up a bit…ok that sounded wrong…" Bage thought before face palming to Amaya's confusion.

June held her children with in her hands deciding she had to see Pearl. She had to watch Ryo vs the Xenoverse to find out what's been going on.

* * *

Ryo arrived at the Time Nest ready to work on fixing time. Trunks, Mai, Bulma, and Chronoa were rather miffed.

"Let me guess, Towa and Mira are mucking about." Ryo remarked.

"A lot of things if this is anything to go by," Trunks told him as he showed Ryo the Scroll.

He looked in and saw as a teenaged Gohan struggled against Cell. Cell laughed at his struggles, and the Scroll showed the Cell Jrs all laughing and standing around the dead bodies of Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin. Goku in his Super Saiyan form struggled to get up as he pounded his fist into the earth, "No…It…It…It wasn't supposed to…" Standing over the struggling Saiyan was none other than Hercule Satan! Ryo rolled his eyes as the evil aura swirled around Hercule as his eyes glowed and the possessed Earthling sinisterly laughed.

Gohan was rapidly losing power and Cell said, "So you refuse to show off your power." The evil aura of Towa glowed around Cell as he said, "That's too bad." The Cell Jrs flew beside Cell and added their own power to his Kamehameha Wave. Mai, Bulma, Trunks watched in horror as Gohan was disintegrated by Cell.

"I'll take the mission. Nobody makes Hercule Satan a threat! That's one of the unspoken commandants of Dragon Ball! I'll handle this." Ryo said taking the scroll and vanishing into light.

* * *

 _AGE: 767_

I would have hidden, but, at this point, I didn't. I stood there as Earth's greatest warriors arrived at Cell's Arena. I then had to watch Hercule and his little entourage fail at fighting Cell. I rolled my eyes. I really disliked Hercule to the point where I was cheering for Cell when Hercule got in the ring. Vegeta immediately recognized me from Namek.

"It's you again. How do you getting involved?" Vegeta asked.

"I have my ways." I said quietly. "Plus, I gained a new Super Saiyan form. So I'm still stronger than you."

"Fuck you!" Vegeta roared.

I was laughing before I turned to see Hercule yell out and land punches and kicks on Cell's body. Cell didn't even bother to react to the Earthling's attacks, they were about as effective as Yamcha was in his relationships. Eventually, Hercule grew tired and went down on hands and knees gasping for air. Cell looked down on him and the evil aura glowed as he raised his hand and looked down on Hercule, "Just freaking die." _Can't let him die…_ I thought as I flew forward and punted Hercule away before Cell's blow landed, Hercule slammed face first into a column to my joy. I jumped back from Cell and gave him a confident smile that the bio-android reciprocated as readied ourself. Of course, Hercule got up holding his nose and yelled, "OW! What's that for?! I almost had him! Cell was already sayin' his prayers!"

Hercule continued, "Hey! Stop showing me up!"

I blasted Hercule with a Death Beam right above the heart causing the fighter to drop to unconsciousness.

"Dumbass didn't know his place." I said calmly before kicking him out the ring and into the dirt.

"At least, he saved him." Krillin said noting that Hercule's alive still.

With Hercule disabled, Towa couldn't possess him. I could sense her nearby, and I wanted to greet her real bad. However, I had a pest problem in the form of Cell. That's when things got worse.

* * *

Towa had to commend Ryo and laugh at his disdain for Hercule. Mira wasn't impressed. Towa was at least glad they still had Cell, but things got complicated. Two portals tore open over the Cell Games arena which caused Goku, Cell, and Ryo to stop fighting. Out of the portal came out Cooler consumed by evil energy.

 _At the Time Nest, Chronoa grit her teeth. She, Bulma, Trunks, and Mai realized whose dirty work this is._

 _"Freaking Shadlyn!" Chronoa said through gritted teeth._

"That's impossible!" Towa said in shock.

At this moment, Ryo was rather steamed.

"Tonight, I dine on monkey soup!" Cooler said charging at Ryo.

Ryo caught the Ice-jin's punch and swung him into Cell. He had enough of the Majin's crap for bringing Cooler and immediately powered to Super Saiyan.

"Such power!" Towa squeaked out.

Mira flinched.

"I've had enough of this!" Ryo said. "Kaio-ken Gold!"

"Kaio-ken Wha?" Cell/Goku said before the red and gold aura formed over Ryo.

It was at that moment, that Cooler realized how completely screwed he was.

"It's open season!" Ryo said unleashing the Emperor's Death Beam barrage on Cooler.

He didn't stand a chance and found his body vaporized by Ryo. However, Ryo had to return to base form draining himself out. With the distraction dealt with it, canon continued.

"His lack of remorse and mercy for wiping him out…if only he wasn't stopping me." Towa thought.

 _Chronoa was working to find where the hell Shadlyn got Towa's Dark Magic. Did an alternate counterpart teach her or did she absorb a Towa? Either one presented a horrifying thought._

Cell avoided Goku's Kamehameha Wave and nailed him with a Perfect Shot, then appeared behind Goku and landed a barrage of punches and kicks on him. Goku focused his power and blasted ki all around him to get Cell off him, then yelled, "KAAMEEHAAMEEHAAA!"

Goku's attack slammed into Cell, but the bio-android held his ground and emerged with only cosmetic bruises and scratches.

Cell flew up to Goku and happily said, "I honestly didn't expect this to be so much fun."

The bio-android summoned ki into his hand and pointed it at the Cell Games Arena saying, "Alright, there'll be no more out of bounds."

Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha grabbed Hercule's entourage and flew them to safety while everyone else backed up except Ryo who raised his middle finger at Cell. In a flash of light, the Cell Games Arena was destroyed, and a massive smoking crater was all that remained. Ryo was now floating in the exact spot he had stood with his middle finger still up high. He was heavily injured though, but he floated over to safety to let know the two beat each other into paste. Ryo went over to see if Hercule was breathing, only for the evil aura to reappear around him. Hercule got up, ready to fight some more only to fall to his knees and cried, "Ugh… It hurts! It really hurts!"

"Ok, I don't get more of all people Towa decided to possess. It's Hercule! For of love of Shernon, there's Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Vegeta, and Future Trunks here to possess. Is Towa being lazy or holding the idiot ball?" Ryo thought before using his Warper Power to purge the evil magic on Hercule who slipped into unconsciousness.

 _"Mai and I are coming to find Towa and Mira!" Trunks said to Ryo. "Hang tight!"_

Ryo nodded. Above the crater Cell and Goku were going at it like no one else could, dodging and blocking blows that would have destroyed lesser creatures. Every punch that landed would have destroyed boulders, but only encouraged the one that got hit to push themselves even harder. Suddenly, Goku blasted Cell back with a final Kamehameha Wave then said, "I give up."

"What?!" Cell roared. "No, you get up and punch me in my perfect jawline."

Goku told Cell, "I learned how strong you really are! That's it. I quit."

Cell wondered at Goku's words while Ryo was healing thanks to his healing factor.

Goku turned to his son and said, "Gohan! It's your turn, son."

"What?!" Cell exclaimed.

"W-What…?!" Vegeta yelled.

"T-That fool! What is he saying…?! Is he trying to get his own son killed?!" Piccolo yelled.

Cell was just as incredulous, "Oh, you're joking… Of all the people, you choose Gohan…?! Not Yamcha or even Tien. I know the Prince is leftovers, but I expected him. Not the bookworm!"

"Kick his ass, Gohan!" Ryo said.

Goku ignored everyone's nay saying and turned to Gohan, "You can do it, Gohan." Gohan looked at his Father, just as skeptical, "M-Me? Against Cell…?" "You can take him, Gohan! Beat him and bring peace back to our world!" Goku encouraged him, "You want to grow up to be a scholar, right?"

Gohan nervously swallowed his fear and said, "A-All right. I'll try…" Gohan summoned up his power and flew at Cell. Cell tried to hit him with ki balls but Gohan avoided his attacks. He then kicked him in his stomach then hit him with a Masenko to the face. Cell swept his arm and ki flared out, knocking Gohan back.

Cell wiped the blood off his face and said, "Hmph… Impressive, Gohan… I sense a very strong power in you. Goku's claims might not be a complete bluff. I'm actually looking forward to this now."

"Seeing that Hercule is down, again." Ryo said. "Might as well see Towa."

He bolted to find that Trunks and Mai were engaging them. Ryo made his entrance by using a Kamehameha to propel himself into tacking Mira into the dirt.

"I see we're having a party. Sorry I'm late." Ryo said to Towa. "Figured, I'd pass to your pretty face again."

Towa blushed and Trunks admonished Ryo for flirting with the enemy.

"Batman does it." Ryo said before flying back to the battle.

Back at the Cell Games, Gohan avoided Cell's Perfect Kamehameha Wave and kicked him in the back, then followed up with another Masenko. Cell hit Gohan with a Perfect Shot, then landed a barrage of punches and kicks on him then kicked him into the ground.

Gohan got up and said, "P-Please stop. There's no sense in fighting now…" Gohan continued as Cell slowly flew closer to him. "Please… Cell… I don't want to fight… I don't want to kill you…" Gohan pleaded, "When I get really angry… I lose control. They say I become really powerful and can't control my urge to fight…" Cell was in front of Gohan as he said, "So… I think that's why Dad wanted me to fight you…" Cell scoffed at Gohan, "Did you think telling me that little story would somehow make me afraid of you!? Well it hasn't… It's only made me more eager to piss you off and see this uncontrollable power."

Cell kicked Gohan back. Ryo wasn't completely fully healed yet and at best was at 85%. Deciding he couldn't wait, he went off to Hercule's students and drained them of enough bio-electricity to be back at 100%. Cell's stinger had expand, and a blue…mini-Cell came out of it. Then another, and another, until there were seven small blue versions of Cell all standing around him and smiling.

"Oh look, target practice!" Ryo yelled excited.

The Cell Juniors all had his evil aura around them as they laughed like the little demons they were. "That strange energy that I felt in Hercule… it's completely gone! And now… he can't get up anymore…" Trunks reported to Ryo telepathically. "Cell Jr…. They're stronger than they're supposed to be! Please! You have to… Protect everyone!"

Before the Cell Juniors could descend on the Z-Fighters, Ryo got in the way.

"No. I will be your opponent. I'm at full health which means…." Ryo said before releasing a massive power-up. "Zenkai!"

Cell Junior had taunted Ryo and it was be the nail in their coffins. Ryo charged a sparking white energy sphere into his raised hand before firing it skyward. Ryo positioned himself closing his eyes and homing in on his targets. His eyes opened showed they were glowing white and the clouds were rumbling. Even Cell took a

"Storm's Wrath!" Ryo said calmly bringing his arms down as if he tossed something. "Fear my bending of nature!"

Out from the black clouds surrounding the place were lightning bolts made of his ki. They were more like homing missiles as the rest had to dodge for dear life. One nailed and vaporized the shit-talking Cell Junior that taunted Ryo earlier. The rest scrambled only to end up nailed by lightning bolt of ki. Mira got hit by about five of them, before the last one came crashing down on Cell. Cell was hurt, but alive due to Ryo holding back on the last one. Gohan would be the one to end Cell.

 _"Well that was efficient." Bulma said._

 _"Tell me about it." Chronoa said with a sigh._

Suddenly, Gohan's power spiked up, and his aura was a mixture of purple and gold. Ryo knew damn well that Mira was making the young half-Saiyan's eyes were glowing red.

Gohan glared at Cell and growled, "I'm not letting you get away with this…"

Cell only smiled as his own evil aura surrounded him, "Perfect, you've finally decided to show your true colors. Now, things are bound to get interesting…"

"Gohan has finally awakened his power…" Trunks said, "Something… Something seems wrong… Gohan's energy… it's not supposed to feel this sinister! This… It's Mira… It must be his doing!"

Because the Cell Juniors were already taken care, Ryo flew over and surprised Mira with an Energy Ball to the face sending Mira into a crater. Mai and Trunks were both a bit ragged from fighting.

"I'm back, Towa. I apologize, but I will have to stop you and Mira." Ryo said being rather charming about it. "A shame, a flower like you."

Mira get up and slugged Ryo right in the jaw. There was a cry of pain. Ryo had wordlessly used Tekai/Iron Body on his face to add more cushion to the blow. Mira was fuming that his own attack hurt himself more than Ryo.

"I've got to learn Iron Body." Trunks thought.

Ryo looked over at Mira and smirked sadistically. That smile unnerved yet aroused Towa even further. Trunks and Mai had to admit to themselves (even Chronoa) that they were so glad Ryo was on their side.

"Now Mira, I was talking to Towa." Ryo said calmly before grabbing Mira's arm crushing it.

Wordlessly, Ryo powered up to max power in his base form just to show Mira how stronger he had gotten.

"Iron Body." Ryo said quietly as his arm was coated in black.

"Iron—gurrkkk!" Mira said as Ryo punched him right with his face with the same arm.

Ryo threw Mira on the ground, took on top of them, and spent the next ten minutes punching Mira repeatedly in the ground having fun doing so. Such violence brought a flushed and pleasured look to her face much to Mai's disgust. At the end of it, Mira's face was a bloody wreck as he was trying not to drown in his own blood. Ryo got up and crushed the underdeveloped balls Mira had with a ki laced foot getting Mira to scream and gag on his own blood.

"His cruelty is so hot!" Towa thought. "But, even though Mira is holding back, we must retreat."

Mira was slowly healing as he forced himself up. Towa tapped her staff telling Mira they were leaving.

"No, I must go all out! He's holding back!" Mira roared.

"Listen to your mistress, Mr. Whipped." Ryo said teasingly.

Mira relented going in the portal with Towa. They had early, Ryo thought. Which meant, he had to help Gohan beat.

"Go to the Time Nest, Trunks. You and Mai need rest." Ryo said to them. "I'll handle Cell."

Ryo powered up to Super Saiyan 2 right away as his partners left to head back to the Time Nest. Using Instant Transmission, he zipped himself to nail him with a kick to the back of the head. Gohan looked like he needed a breather after the rush of Towa's energy faded.

"I don't know who you are, but I will kill you for that." Cell said.

"And you'll die trying like Frieza." Ryo said unleashing Dragon's Breath to breath ki flames in Cell's face.

Cell tore through the flames slapping Ryo into the crater below to which Ryo flew up to unleashing a flurry punches and kicks. With a double axe handle, he sent Cell back down into the crater. In the air, Ryo made a window with his palms.

"Shin! KIKOHO!" Ryo screamed firing the Kikoho downwards at Cell.

Cell's eyes widened in utter fear.

"No, not again!" Cell said before getting hammered by the first one.

Now the Shin Kikoho multiple is about x500, and Ryo was now at about 12 million give or take. Ryo fired another one and another as it clapped Cell again. That put on so much damage that it was only 3 more before history started to correct itself. Gohan had finished off Cell, and Ryo disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

I had returned to the Time Nest a bit brunt from the Shin Kikoho. Totally worth it though. I got an A rank for the missions except the last one where I got a Z due to making Towa and Mira leave a bit early.

"Good job, Ryo. You deserve a nice long…Trunks!" Chronoa said noticing Trunks collapsing.

I look over to see he was in pain and becoming translucent. Bulma was trying not panic and Mai was crying for her beloved. I knew this was happened and I opened the scroll.

 _The city was destroyed; all around there was only destruction and death. A radio that somehow survived the devastation was reporting, "And now, we bring you breaking news on the Android threat. Bridge Town, just South of West City is at this time under attack-" the report was cut off when Trunks, a younger Trunks wearing a blue jacket, was sent flying through what was left of the building the radio was in, crashing into and destroying the radio in the process. The Super Saiyan struggled to get up as Android Eighteen walked up to him, the evil aura surrounding her. The female Android crossed her arms and watched as her twin brother Seventeen walked up behind Trunks. Trunks barely turned around to face Seventeen when the cruel Android rushed forward and stuck his hand through Trunks's stomach. Trunks died gasping for air as the Androids looked on with wicked smiled on their faces, as an incomplete Cell watched the scene from far away…only to be promptly absorbed by Shadlyn. She goes on 17 and 18 as well revealing she was the source of the Dark Magic in this era. A dying, beaten, and bloody Towa could only raise her head looking in horror as Shadlyn blasted her. Mira is nowhere to be found…_

I look over to see my best friend fighting for his existence and Mai pleading him to fight. And Towa…she's surprisingly innocent this time. I looked to see Trunks fighting a losing battle. NO ONE EVER HARMS PEOPLE WHO ARE PRECIOUS TO ME AND WALKS AWAY. Despite being burned out, I ready to go back. Chronoa wanted to protest, but I merely absorb some electricity and stuff some granola bars down my gullet. I snatched the Scroll and teleported away. If Shadlyn thinks she can pull shit on me, she's got a death wish that I will gladly grant.

* * *

Elsewhere in space, Merch was on his ship along with Rachel, Praxtic, Beate, and Shurayuki.

"What do you mean you won't make me a warper?" Beate roared.

"I don't think you're worthy." Merch said plainly.

Praxtic had the honor of breaking the Warper's Secret to Rachel and took it rather well. Or as well as saying she wanted to strangle the two authors for putting her though this crap. Rachel had went through a mental wringing out. Everything was rethought. Hell, even her sexuality as new sensations completely threw her through a loop. At the moment, she was in a meditative stance to hone it with Praxtic who hit rank 6 just today.

"Worthy? Shadlyn's not worthy!" Beate fumed.

"There's your first problem. Shadlyn was born one, dipstick. Your second problem is you're a bit an asshole and warper power can easily corrupt." Merch said. "If anything deserves that power, it's Shurayuki."

"That's bullshit. I've got more potential than Shurayuki." Beate said getting the older kunochi to facepalm.

"I told Rachel that becoming a warper is a great thing, but even then it comes at a heavy cost. She was awakened to a horrible truth. One that will change her forever. She'll never be the same again. You scoffed and acted like the Warper's Secret is no big deal." Merch said seriously grabbing the Saiyan by the scruff of her collar. "You laughed it off… Not all warpers handle the Secret well!"

Beate was shaken by Merch getting rather aggressive like that.

"You have some nerve to piss on the secret like that. Hell, even Shadlyn treated it with some seriousness. That arrogance is why I won't tell you squat. It pisses me off so much you're involved with Yuki-chan. I could put up with Rachel. But you? Be glad, I'm too neutral to up and splatter you against the wall." Merch said dropping her on her butt.

"I must say I'm shocked you and everyone else thinks so highly of me." Shurayuki admitted. "Now I'm considering it. But I still need time."

Merch nodded. Praxtic and Rachel came out both mentally drained.

"Being awakened feels so floaty. I feel like everything I am was flipped on its head." Rachel said. "I have to rethink everything, Merch-sensei. I need to rediscover myself."

"It's okay. This happens for unnatural warpers. Praxtic will take you home. By the way, I forbid you two from telling Beate the secret." Merch said with a small smile.

"You can't—gyahh!" Beate said before Merch swatted her in the face.

She went down being both unconsciousness and having a bruise on her face. Shurayuki sighed feeling a bit guilty feeling she allowed this arrogance to fester. Praxtic shot open a portal, and Merch threw Beate through the portal. Praxtic and Rachel followed with a sigh as the portal closed.

"Hey Merch, there's something I need to take care off." Shurayuki said. "Think you can open one where I can choose the location?"

Merch did so.

"Thanks." Shurayuki said leaving into the unknown.

Right then, Bage and Amaya arrived too late. Merch turned with a chuckled to see the "happy couple".

"Congrats on getting a fiancée, Bage." Merch said. "I suppose you're here for me to be your wingman for the wedding."

"It would be an honor, but we're not here for that. I need your help to control the burst of warper energy when I awaken him." Amaya said urgently.

Merch readied himself.

"Wait, I…" was all Bage got out before Amaya passed on the secret.

It was more or less done the painless way through telepathy. The release of now held back warper energy flowed Bage and he felt freer than ever before. Merch thankfully was able to keep it under control.

"How do you feel, darling?" Amaya asked with concern.

"I feel oddly at peace. I feel like this was always a part of me. I feel complete." Bage said.

Right on cue, an Order Rep, Glida von Gyra, showed up to register Bage. Bage discovered his "clan" had prepared the paperwork and all he had to do was sign. Now, Bage was a new-blooded 6th rank trainer. It was then that Amaya's eyes steeled.

"Darling. You might born a 6th rank, but you lack training. As your fiancée, I will get you up to snuff. It'll hurt a lot, but I'm doing it because I care for your well-being." Amaya said with a hint of warmness despite her firm stance.

Bage had the feeling he was going to be in a lot of pain and inwardly cringed in fear. Amaya and Bage would leave in the pod heading back to Conton City.

"Seems things are getting more and more heated." Merch said looking to his BlackTab. "What's this? New bounties?"

Skimming through the bounties, Merch was glad he got invovled. He had a feeling if it was Ryo who trained them first, Rebecca would have slapped a bounty on them.

"I can't shield them from that forever, but I'll do what I can." Merch thought.

Across time and space, a firestorm was coming and his name was Ryo. In a twist of irony, Shadlyn had no idea she was messed her dimension's timeline. Yuu had picked the world neglecting to tell her the dimension number thinking it wasn't important. Now Yuu had essentially dug her grave….

* * *

(A/N: The 30th chapter is other and the next chapter will be continuing immediately after it. Shadlyn's bitten off more than she could chew. As for the reason Cell was side-sweeped like that, I personally that saga a bit too easy. It's the earlier and later sagas that were the most difficult for me. So we got new warpers in Bage and Rachel. Now allow me to remind you that natural born warpers gain the same rank as their parents. This is why Bage is already at 6th rank. He's still untrained though.)


	31. Saving Private Trunks

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

 **Season 4**

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Z BT3 Super Survivor English Version – Finish 'em Off!**

 **I'll go alone  
No one can be in my place  
Breaking the way leading the world into the dark**

 **My heart was blown  
Nothing covers up my sorrow  
God, I can't fear losing many souls  
You're wondering always  
About life like I used to be  
But when you choose the way as a soldier  
Trust in me,'n'you can follow me  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF"  
Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days**

 **"FINISH THEM OFF"  
Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of your scars will be your force  
Fly high**

 **If this fate cleaves your mind instead of your heart  
Don't be afraid to realize you can be a slayer  
Why did you grieve?**

 **There's no answer you wanna know  
Boy, you must tear the past up by yourself  
When that moon is waning  
You power will fade away  
But when you give your all as a soldier  
Trust in me,'n'you can follow me  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF"  
Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of your scars will be your force**

 **Fly high  
You're wondering always  
Just like how I used to be  
But when you choose the way as a soldier  
Trust in me,'n'you can follow me  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF"**

 **Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of these stars let you  
Trust in your days as the warrior  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF"**

 **Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of your scars will be your force  
Fly high**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 31: Saving Private Trunks**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Toki Toki and yet everyone else that something was horribly wrong. Even all the way in Conton, people felt dread for some reason. Then it happened, a massive tear formed in the sky to everyone's shock bridging the two worlds' temporarily. For they were to witness an event. Amaya sensed this and busted out some popcorn with a lawn chair to sit on.

"This is going to be most entertaining." She said as she munched on some popcorn.

* * *

AGE: 783

Trunks faced the Androids amid the ruined Bridge Town. A flash of light appeared and Ryo appeared behind Trunks. The half-Saiyan turned to look at him and asked, "W-Who are you?!" "Your ally," was all Ryo told him. Shadlyn made her appearance known wondering how time reset on her, and then she saw Ryo. Ryo was not happy to see her, and his dark aura that he gave off was proof of it. Towa raised her head still beaten and bloody on the ground, but aware of the time reset.

"For once I'm glad to see you, Ryo." Towa said with a cough.

"Hanging in there, Towa-chan. Where's limp dick?" Ryo asked calmly.

"Majin bitch here used Dark Magic on him, 17, and 18. I still don't know how she did that." Towa said haggard in her breathing.

"Doesn't matter. I need a favor." Ryo said walking over to Towa passing Shadlyn.

Ryo could have killed Towa and ended things there with her and Mira. The world would be safe, but Ryo did something different. Much to the shock of the people of Toki Toki and Conton, he gives her some energy to heal most of her wounds for her to stand.

 _"WHY?!" Most patrollers shouted at the top of their lungs._

"You healed me? But I'm a demon…and I tried to have you killed." Towa remarked. "Why?!"

Ryo's eyes hid under his hair as a thin blush comes over his face.

"There's no time to explain. You and Trunks need to run….before it happens." Ryo said darkly.

"Before what happens?" Towa asked.

"Before I completely snap and lose WHAT LITTLE RESTRAINT I HAVE LEFT! NOW GO!" Ryo said suddenly shouting. "TRUNKS, THAT MEANS YOU TOO!"

Trunks obeyed and Towa looked at Ryo rather forlornly before leaving for cover.

"Ah, you have a crush on the demon shank. How nice. Most of her counterparts are real scr-*crunch!*" Shadlyn said before Ryo slugs her hard enough to send her through what used to be a day-care.

"Just shut the fuck up." Ryo spat. "I'm going to tear you limb and limb."

Ryo's energy spiked as what appeared to be dark energy flowing around him. That restraint Ryo had was going on a full-blown rage was slipping. The haunting music began to play, and everyone could hear it.

 _Tori wa itsuka - Saezuri-yame_

 _Kaze wa itsuka_ _-_ _Giman-afure_

 _Hana wa itsuka_ _-_ _Tsubomi-hisome_

 _Tsuki wa itsuka_ _-_ _Koyomi-wasure_

 _Sora wa itsuka - Yoru ni toraware_

 _Umi wa itsuka - Koori_

Ryo's eyes went white and his electric blue tips sparked with bioelectricity. The ground shook and cracked as gold pillars of energy rose up alongside the black pillars. Shadlyn stood utterly terrified seeing this. As the choir chanted, you could feel Ryo's anguish and pain through his ki.

 _Yatsu ga kuru_ _-_ _Jigoku sarasu_

 _Osoikuru - Yume mo kooru_

With those final verses of choir, Ryo transformed with his power being felt across dimensions. His sheer shout caused cracks on the fourth walls that shielded Toki Toki and Conton City. The battle began once the guitar dropped and Ryo's irises returned.

 _(Cues: Only a Chilling Elegy – The Theme of Frieza [1:23]-onwards)_

"You think you can stop me with your Super Saiyan 2 form." Shadlyn said crazed.

Ryo was silent.

"Don't you mock me!" Shadlyn said punching Ryo square in the face with all her might.

Nothing or at the least very little reaction from Ryo. It was at that moment Shadlyn realized how utterly bad things got for her. Hell, Ryo started up with maddening laughter.

"I promise you this, Shadlyn. I will show you a nightmare beyond hell. One you'll relive in your private moments." Ryo said icily. "I will enjoy every moment of your agony."

"Well really? FUCK THAT!" Shadlyn said kicking Ryo in the face, which got her free.

(Cues: Presentiment – Dragon Ball Kai OST)

Shadlyn powered up to her Purified Form. To the surprise of many patrollers, Shadlyn's purified form was different. For one, you could still tell it was a woman. Secondly, the color of the form went to a tainted blood red. Thirdly, there was armor in the style of Cooler's Fifth Form.

"Tonight I dine on your remains!" Shadlyn said in a primal tone. "Fear the wrath of my Primal Majin form. An ascended from of Pure Majin. Thanks to using Futten to power it up!"

Due to Futten Blue, her body grew more ripped and tone expelling steam out her holes. Blue tribal markings appeared on her arms.

 _In Toki Toki, Soon made a note to spit on the Majin's grave, if she even got one. Chronoa planned the same thing._

"So, Ryo? Do you realize how you're going to die?" Shadlyn said. "I'll love to hear your bones snapping under my hands."

Ryo opened his eyes and started to laugh as if Shadlyn told a joke. It was most unsettling to everyone around.

 _(Cues: Sonic 3 OST: Final Boss)_

"So you think you can kill me? Well, allow me to show you something." Ryo said using telekinesis to drag Android 17 into the air.

 _"What's he doing?!" Krillin asked._

Shadlyn was curious as well only to regret it. Ryo grabbed the evil android before tearing him in half with blood and cybernetics flying all over the place. Android 18 had it worse with Ryo using kunai made of ki to rain death on her. _Many patrollers gagged at the sight, a few cheered for the brutality._

Towa was completely enamored and wet by Ryo's carnage.

"His cruelty surpasses my own…" Towa said watching this fight begin once again.

 _(Cues: Battle Theme - Final Fantasy VI Advance OST)_

Shadlyn and Ryo exchanged blows at such speeds that they were relative to speeding cannonballs. Shadlyn focused on trying to dodge blows and throw her own. Ryo, on the other hand, tanked her blows and delivered harder ones back. Shadlyn fired an Elegant Buster sending Ryo crashing into a building. With a mere shout and kiai, Ryo reduced that building to a smoking crater unintentionally killing a few innocents hiding in there.

"Death Beam!" Ryo/Shadlyn shouting firing the sharp finger beam at each other.

Their beams clashed sending them both in different directions. Ryo's attack nailed Mira right in the undeveloped genitals getting the warrior to howl out in evident pain. Towa was too busy pleasuring herself to the brutality of Ryo's fighting despite the fact Trunks is next to her.

"Vanishing Ball!" Shadlyn said forming a massive pink energy sphere. "Futten Explosion!"

The Vanishing Ball broke into blue flames as Shadlyn's markings glowing a burning blue. Shadlyn looked down at Ryo.

"Enjoy your one-way trip to hell!" Shadlyn said tossing the sphere down at him and the city.

 _(Cues: New Planet Vegeta – DBZ Supersonic Warrior 2 OST)_

Ryo took a deep breath as his body started to steam. It was time for him to amplify his original techniques. He readied himself. Ryo releases fire out of his mouth while at the same time starts doing a somersault turning himself into a ball. Unlike normal, the flames are a bright gold and speed to rev it up is much faster.

"Inferno Dash!" Ryo said as the ball rocket into the sky clashing with Shadlyn's flaming sphere.

The struggle went electric sparks flying about, but Ryo's will drove him to push harder. The sphere began to cave in before it exploded on Ryo. The fireball spun in the air absorbing the flames of it.

"Now witness as I borrow one of your species' precious techniques!" Ryo said rolling even faster. "The birth of the new Ryo-ryu ultimate attack, Momentum Smasher!"

Ryo launched himself, but in Shadlyn's direction. Instead, he hit a building. Using the second layer of flames, he made it possible to bounce off surfaces to increase momentum and speed. The first blow to Shadlyn came right under 100 mph. Every hit from that attack increased by about 50-85 mph per hour due to Ryo's erratic bouncing. Shadlyn felt stinging pain from each one and had a hard time trying to dodge. At what was to be hit number 10, Shadlyn punched the ball away. Big mistake. Not only did this burn her hand slightly, but also Ryo was able to bounce off the building to land the finale. Driving it into the Majin's body, the spinning burned and tore at her body before the fireball exploded. Shadlyn crashed into a bed of roses sliding across them getting her head covered with petals and thorns. Ryo floated down. He had a couple of small burns on his body that were healing. Shadlyn staggered to her feet as Ryo walked slowly to her. Shadlyn refused to give her and decided to chuck caution out of the window.

"I will not lose to you; you pompous tenth level entitled trash! KAIO-KEN TIMES 30!" Shadlyn said having become enveloped in the crimson aura. "Are you ready to die?"

Ryo raised an eyebrow before saying, "Nah, I got things to do later today."

 _(Cues: The Formidable Warrior, the Saiyan – Dragon Ball Kai OST)_

Shadlyn charged at him to which Ryo caught bringing the two into the struggle. Their aura mixing into one color, pitch black. The ground shook into the ground the two stood before a crater. Lighting sparked and Trunks was hanging on for dear life. Towa was still touching herself. Mira was trying to stop the two, but the crater got deeper.

 _In Toki Toki, the sky grew dark and lighting struck. The ground shook violently as Patrollers could not believe what was happening. Distortions in reality sparked and the crater got deeper. The clash affected Conton City as well; however all the warpers were on double time to stabilize the distortions._

 _"Is this shit normal with warpers?!" Bage asked._

 _"Only when it's warper war. Clans tend to fight and universes get destroyed." Amaya said dully. "Don't worry about your world; it's under Ryo's protection. Somehow, he's convinced Merch of all people to invest in this place."_

 _Bage calmed down a bit._

The crate went even deeper and people stopped trying to use their scouters to measure them. They finally broke away send each other back on their feet outside the crater.

"Not bad, but it's done time you croaked." Ryo said walking slowly towards her.

"Shadlyn, what's going on?" Yuu said showing up on the battlefield. "Oh fuck!"

 _Many boos and hisses came from Conton City at the sight of him._

 _(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Cutscene 3)_

Yuu did the smart thing, and stood aside. Ryo was out for blood and the vampire was not stupid to try to help his partner. Shadlyn glared at Ryo and had one last attack for him. Shadlyn puts her hands together in front of them as she charges a black energy sphere in their hands.

"Taste the darkness of my hatred, Ryo! **Gekiretsu Kōdan**!" Shadlyn said before bringing her hands forward and firing the energy sphere at Ryo.

There was a massive explosion and half the city was a wasteland now. It seemed that Shadlyn had win and she was bragging about her victory. Even Yuu was laughing…only for it to die in his throat seeing that Ryo was still walking. He had bruises and battle damaged clothes, but it was all minor damage. Ryo was even laughing at her.

 _(Cues: One Piece OST - Luffy Punches Tenryuubito)_

"Oh come on!" Shadlyn screamed.

"Got any last, last ditch efforts?!" Yuu asked as Ryo wordlessly flared on Iron Body on his hands.

"Just one! NAIL GU-!" Shadlyn screamed about to attack.

CRACK! Ryo punched the Majin hard enough to break her neck, much to the shock of everyone. Everyone could hear the sickening crunch of bones and Majin do not have bones unless they are hybrids. Shadlyn garbled on her own blood as Ryo held her by her collar. He turned to Yuu.

"Are you going to stop me?" Ryo asked.

"No." Yuu squeaked out. "I know better."

Ryo places his right hand over Shadlyn's chest. Finally, Ryo shouts, "This may not kill ya, but it'll hurt a lot!" as he fired a large yellow energy wave through Shadlyn's chest blowing out guts and blood all over the walls. With that done, Ryo tosses her lifeless body to Yuu.

"You have ten seconds to get out of this timeline." Ryo remarked. "Before I make another example out of you."

Yuu wasted no time leaving with Shadlyn's body through a portal. Ryo collapsed returning to his base form utterly drained and exhausted. The injuries from being reckless piled on. Mira was amused and Towa came to her orgasm much to the disgust of a few prudes (*cough* Megumi! *cough*). She cleaned herself up and watched Ryo force his battered body up. The battle was not over yet. Mira had Trunks in his grip choking the life out of him.

"Don't even bother, Nazo. You're in no state to fight me." Mira remarked. "You are going to watch me finish him."

Mira tightened his grip and Ryo looked terrified. Towa smartly took steps back as Ryo went from terrified to dead serious.

"Put him down now." Ryo said darkly.

"No." Mira said spitting on Ryo's face.

The moment grew tense as Mira put his hand on Trunks' head to snap it. Ryo snapped again and his irises shrank.

" **I SAID PUT HIM DOWN NOW**!" Ryo screamed unleashing a massive wave of warper's energy out of his body.

The force of it completely shattered the fourth wall for Conton City and left massive cracks in Toki Toki's. The wave of it seemed to fade. Nevertheless, it was not over yet, as Mira released Trunks from his grip only to collapse on his back with his mouth spewing foam. Towa had to use her staff for support as her body felt like giving out. In Conton City, patrollers and civilians were fainting letting out screams that sounds like they hit the "sweet spot". Amaya and Bage struggled to stand and stay conscious themselves.

 _"What the hell was that? That Warper's Will was insane!" Bage said._

 _"That wasn't Warper's Will. That was Shin Warper's Will." Amaya said with terror etched on her face._

 _"I have a bad feeling about that." Bage responded._

 _"Damn right you should. With regular Warper's Will, there's a chance it could fail or be overpowered by another's will. Shin Warper's Will is absolute. It's power completely decimate another Warper's Will if the user is stronger. It is the Conqueror's Haki of Warper powers. Warpers discovered this power long ago, but getting the power is rare. For one, nobody knows exactly how to get said power. There are rumors that some natural warpers could get this as inborn power to be awakened, that could be obtained if a warper pushes himself or herself to utter limit to break through, or it's a stroke of dimensional thunderbolt. To my knowledge, there are exactly four people in the multiverse to wield this power; Akria Blackthorn, Genevieve Blackthorn, Kaneda Blackthorn, and Merch." Amaya explained. "And Ryo will make five if he realizes he has this power and trains it."_

 _Bage was agape. Elsewhere, Praxtic gave the same explanation to Rachel. In Toki Toki, Chronoa was thanking Shernon for bringing Ryo to her._

Ryo had collapsed to his knees. He had no idea what he did, but it drained him completely. It did not matter to him as Trunks was safe. Towa came up to Ryo. She had a perfect chance to off the threat to her plans. However, much to the confusion of the Patrollers watching, she used her Dark Magic to heal him back to 100%.

"There's not much time! Shadlyn didn't come alone. She had a partner who completely ripped off my plan. He distorted history further down at a point you might not be able to stop." Towa said.

"Why help me?" Ryo said.

Towa had that same blush.

"Just go." Towa said leaving with Mira.

Ryo knew what he had to do and took off flying. Towa went even as far as to fix the damage from the fight before dragging the unconscious Mira away. The hole closed up and the bridge began to fade. The people did not know what was scarier, the fact that Ryo had one of most rare warper powers under her belt or that Ryo had no idea he has that power.

* * *

As the bridge faded, the brothers were pleading for June to return "home". June could sigh admitting that if she wanted to, she could not. She had to stay and protect Conton City. It did not stop her from joining the X Fighters as an honorary member. Amaya was impressed having taken notes on his choice of techniques, and Bage was speechless. He had learned a lesson. He had to train harder.

"Amaya? I do not care how hard it is. Train me hard enough to Pearl's level and beyond." Bage said with the upmost seriousness.

"Nothing less, sweetheart." Amaya said with a warm smile.

Over in Toki Toki, Tadashi, Takeshi, Caulifla, and Kale had a problem. Many patrollers came to them begging to join the X Fighters or train under Ryo or Soon. Soon had to hide in his home to avoid fangirls. Using Shin Warper's Will gave Ryo a new reputation, one partly of fear.

"Damn it Ryo, hurry home and deal with these females." Soon thought to himself.

* * *

I wandered the ruined future before finding us. The man who offered a deal to save Trunks. However, he was a wily devil. I bore his mark and I get to save him. I accepted it before being transported through time to save Trunks. Even if I had to spill the Warper's Secret, I would have done it for Trunks. It is a miracle; he has been unaware of all the warper insanity. Of course, I use Warper's Will to purge the shit stain mark off me. Demigra, watch out. I will end you!

* * *

-(Order of Reality HQ, 4th Dimension Outside Time and Space)-

Rebecca was utterly terrified. Shin Warper's Will! In addition, he was the confirmed first the second generation to have this power. Rebecca knew of the rumors that possibly Genevieve II (Evie) and Katsumi II had this power from birth, but it was will unconfirmed. What matter was that Ryo showed it and the multiverse now knew. Rebecca could not cover it up!

"Damn it! Well then, I guess I have no choice. I'll have to give the bastard a bounty. He's stayed under the radar for too long." Rebecca said. "And I suppose I'll have to update and issue new bounties for a few patrollers."

She got up from her desk and left to get to work.

-(Zangyaku Base, Unknown dimension, Dragon Worlds)-

Yuu returned with Shadlyn who was bleeding out. He lied her on the couch worrying about what to do. He felt that surge of warper energy from Ryo and it left a shiver in his spine. He looked down at the bloody Shadlyn with concern. Thus, he had begun the long process of trying to heal her. Being, he is rather basic in healing techniques because Taoretta was the medic the group, Shadlyn was not going to be fighting for a long while. Her Dark Magic was the only thing keeping her alive,

* * *

(A/N: Whew! What a rush and there is still the climax of it all. I actually had to rewrite the fight to add the ending part. Why? Surprise! The reveal of Shin Warper's Will! It is a power I have had in mind ever since coming up with the basic Warper 3. I had mentioned in over all of my Blackthorn works, there were "forbidden" Warper powers. Shin Warper's Will is one of them being mastered by Akira and Genevieve themselves. To put it bluntly, the thought of it was a rumor and the Blackthorn couple proved it real. What does this mean for Ryo? For now, little. He will not be aware of this power yet. For once, I think the people of Toki Toki would be very afraid of telling him, especially Chronoa. Either way, look forward to the conclusion of the Andorids Saga!)


	32. Fuel for Nightmares (Season 4 Finale)

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

 **Season 4 Finale**

 **(A/N: Finale? But it's only been six chapters. Well, I have a good reason. I want a bit of fresh opener for the Buu arc onward. Season 5 is hopefully going to be the final season.)**

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Z BT3 Super Survivor English Version – Finish 'em Off!**

 **I'll go alone  
No one can be in my place  
Breaking the way leading the world into the dark**

 **My heart was blown  
Nothing covers up my sorrow  
God, I can't fear losing many souls  
You're wondering always  
About life like I used to be  
But when you choose the way as a soldier  
Trust in me,'n'you can follow me  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF"  
Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days**

 **"FINISH THEM OFF"  
Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of your scars will be your force  
Fly high**

 **If this fate cleaves your mind instead of your heart  
Don't be afraid to realize you can be a slayer  
Why did you grieve?**

 **There's no answer you wanna know  
Boy, you must tear the past up by yourself  
When that moon is waning  
You power will fade away  
But when you give your all as a soldier  
Trust in me,'n'you can follow me  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF"  
Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of your scars will be your force**

 **Fly high  
You're wondering always  
Just like how I used to be  
But when you choose the way as a soldier  
Trust in me,'n'you can follow me  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF"**

 **Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of these stars let you  
Trust in your days as the warrior  
When you vanish into your shadow  
While you conflict with your faith  
"FINISH THEM OFF"**

 **Count on me, or you can banish me  
Over scareful bitter days  
All of your scars will be your force  
Fly high**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 32: Fuel for your Nightmares**

* * *

-(Zangyaku Base, Unknown dimension, Dragon Worlds)-

Shadlyn had mostly recovered from her beating from Ryo was now on crutches. She cursed the fact that her Majin Magic no longer worked properly after gaining Towa's dark magic. Yuu was tired and wondering where Jigoku. Their answer came in a portal where Jigoku's tail and left lung were thrown through it along with Cell's skull.

"Dear kami! Jigoku!" Shadlyn cried out.

The portal closed. The tail twitched as Shadlyn tried to sense out for Jigoku. Nothing….

* * *

When Ryo returned to Time Nest, he was covered in the blood of Jigoku, Shadlyn, and Cell. He was utterly steamed. In his "fight" with Jigoku, he pleaded for his life after Ryo beat within an inch of his. He spilled the details of the plan along with how deep it is. It sickened Ryo! Rebecca had her hands dirty and he could not to a damn thing to speak out. Chronoa paid him, but stepping back seeing how enraged he was. Ryo wasted no time and tore open a portal. His destination? Order of Reality Headquarters.

* * *

-(Order of Reality HQ, Planet Creation, 4th Dimension)-

Today was a press conference for announcements. As per Rebecca's request, this was project in the skies of Toki Toki and Conton City. Among the crowd were nobles, bounty hunters, and reporters.

"Good day to all, I am Elite Councilwoman Rebecca Dill. I have taken time out of my schedule to release the new bounties." She said. "Frank will take over from here."

Frank, who was an Ice-jin wearing the Order armor and uniform, floated up to the podium.

"Prepare the projector." He ordered as it was done for him.

The first wanted poster to project was Amaya's.

" "Bloodhound of Mist Vega" Amaya Zou's bounty had been increased to 1,200,000." Frank said.

The second wanted poster was a new one…Bage's. The image used was a rather recent photo.

"A new bounty has officially been released. However, due to the orders of Elite Dill, he is to be bought in here alive only." Frank said.

The lower part of the poster was revealed to show the bounty.

 **"Bloody Phantom" Bage von Satsu – 1,100,000 (Alive Only) – 6th Rank – Active**

This brought shock to the reporters and determined smirk from bounty hunters. Few get that amount for a first bounty. Of course, few knew Rebecca was gouging the price. Next was an updated bounty for June. Her epithet was changed to " **Temporal Titaness** " and her bounty was now at Amaya's old bounty. Taoretta's epithet was also announced to have a change, " **Reaper of Radiance"** and his amount rose to whopping 2,500,000. The photo was recent revealing Taoretta now wielding a giant scythe and had a modified outfit (his new Zangyaku outfit only in gray, white, and red). Next came a new bounty for Rachel.

 **"Discount Batwoman" Rachel – 650,000 (Alive Only) – 5th Rank – Active**

Rebecca bribed the epithet for her to make Rachel's. Many warpers snickered seeing the thinly veiled insults. Next was Praxtic.

 **"Temporal Madman" Praxtic – 950,000 (Frozen) – 6th Rank – Active**

Rebecca was pissed that Merch called for Praxtic to have his bounty frozen as he was Merch's "employee". To get back at him, Rebecca had frozen Shadlyn, Jigoku, and Yuu's bounties. Before Ryo's bounty was announced, an explosion rocked the place. There stood Ryo, who walked up toward Rebecca. The guards engaged him only to collapse (or be left winded) from a burst of Shin Warper's Will. Rebecca glared at him.

"What are doing here? Assaulting a councilwoman will get you in-gahhurrk!" Rebecca said before Ryo punched her hard to snap her neck to the horror of everyone present.

Rebecca was still alive as one of the healers fixed her neck.

"What is wrong with y-"Rebecca said before Ryo grabbed her by her throat. "I need air!"

 _(Cues: One Piece OST - Luffy Punches Tenryuubito)_

Ryo was silent slowly choking the life out of Rebecca. This was the cathartic moment people wanted to see. It was music to their ears, the sounds of Rebecca struggling for her life. Ryo raised back his fist. If Rebecca knew Ryo was coming, she would have prepared for a fight. In terms of strength, Rebecca was actually stronger than Ryo. However, she caught off guard. This punch was forever scar the memories of who saw it.

"Fist of the Shinigami!" Ryo shouted as he transformed into Super Saiyan 2.

The moment he launched his punch and it started to pick up speed, the air exploded behind him. The arc his fist traveled in left behind the smell of ozone as it burned the air. The water molecules in the air in front of his fist evaporated. And when he made contact...with Rebecca's face. " **CRUNCH!** " Reality distorted and color went black and white with outlines as Ryo's fist drove deeper into Rebecca's face. It did not help that Ryo used his other hand to keep her still to for more damage. Ryo had let go, and Rebecca's body was sent flying with the colors returned to normal.

 **SMASH!** Rebecca crashed against the "fourth wall" leaving cracks in that before she slipped off hitting the ground. Ryo fell to his hands and knees utterly drained as that technique drained every ounce of energy he left. As the guards descended, Ryo was saved by Takeshi tearing open a portal and pulling Ryo in. Rebecca's face was utterly ruined with bruises, broken bones, and Ryo's fist printed on her face. Jeremy had come out the bathroom only to see this mess.

 _(Music Ends)_

"What just happened?!" Jeremy yelled.

"Ryo Nazo came here and attacked Rebecca!" Frank said.

Jeremy Kris cared about Rebecca as she and he were rather close. In a sense, he was her morality pet (not that it helped much). If Jeremy knew what Ryo knew, he would not have so kind.

"Rebecca's fading!" One of medics said desperately trying to heal her.

"What was Nazo's bounty?" Jeremy asked before saying. "Because whatever it was, I want it doubled! Assaulting a council member is a heavy offense."

Thus, the last bounty for the conference came out.

 **"Shadow Patroller X" Ryo Nazo – 60,650,000 – 10th Rank – Active**

Ryo unknowingly saved Shurayuki as Rebecca had plans to sneak a bounty to the bounty hunters for her despite her not being a warper. It would be all over warper news, the man who punched Rebecca's lights out. There was much rejoicing from Rebecca's enemies.

* * *

Back in Toki Toki, Ryo finally got the shower and changed into clean clothes. Now in **Vegito's Clothes** , he had to report to Chronoa in the Time Nest. She wanted answers.

"You want answers, I'll give you them! Rebecca's in on this whole thing with the Zangyaku. When I was beating the shit out of that ice bastard, Jigoku, he talked. Rebecca's in on the plans with Shadlyn. It's because of Rebecca that Yuu's a sixth rank warper so quickly. She's been giving Shadlyn maps to worlds for him in gauge his power. You want to do what Rebecca was planning next?" Ryo ranted with his body shaking.

Trunks, Bulma, and Mai were all rather uncomfortable. Chronoa, herself, looked worried.

"What?" Chronoa asked.

"That bitch was planning to help the bounty hunters sneak into Conton. That's why those hunters were there at the conference." Ryo said with tears streaming down his face. "It would have been under my nose and no way that Pearl and company could fight all 500 of them who have power levels in the millions! I would have lost my friends!"

They also learned from Ryo that, due to Rebecca's position, they could not do a damn thing to stop the plans to come.

"At the rate things are going, Yuu's getting stronger. I've only delayed it by offing Jigoku, injuring Shadlyn and Rebecca." Ryo remarked. "There's a war coming."

"This is all my fault. I refused their offer to join them and banned her!" Chronoa said breaking down. "What have I…"

Ryo slapped Chronoa.

"Don't you dare say it is your fault because Rebecca's poison! You did what you could." Ryo said sympathetically hugging the tearing Chronoa. "All we can do is fight to live another day."

"Go home, Ryo. Take some time off." Chronoa pleaded.

 _(Cues: Blonde Redhead - For the Damaged Coda)_

Ryo nodded and left for home. Many patrollers looked at Ryo with amazement, fear, worry, and respect. Nobody wanted to approach him at the moment seeing his funk. Arriving home, he went to his room and had his BlackTab project a list of names. He learned from Jigoku that Rebecca had a shit list of people she wanted dead. It was while at the Order HQ, he had his BlackTab retrieve it through hacking. His heart sank reading it.

 _Shurayuki Oorshi_

 _Pearl and her entire family_

 _Katusmi Nazo_

 _Tatsuya Nazo_

 _Merch_

It only got a piece of it, but it was enough to lower the mood. He turned it off and leaned back on his bed worrying. Katsumi could handle herself…but Tatsuya…

"Damn it…." Ryo muttered. "This is a hot mess."

* * *

Merch was utterly fuming at Rebecca's actions. If he was a bit younger and rash, he'd be the one decking Rebecca.

"She damn well knows in order to have a frozen bounty; you must be a True Neutral!" Merch ranted gripping the arms of his chair. "She's bending the system to cover her tracks, hiding all this from Jeremy, and…. sending bounty hunters…"

He looked to his monitor to see a trio of bounty hunters on Pearl's world on route for Conton City. Too bad, they ran into Amaya. Merch smirked to see Amaya easily decapitate and vaporize all three of them.

"I'm going to have to get a bit more involved. Considering Little Kenji can be of aid, it's time he was a new tool." Merch said going into his stock.

Merch looked through the aisles before coming across what he was looking for. A Jutsu scroll for Ninja Art: Chakra Strength Enhancement Jutsu, a watered down version of Tsunade's signature technique. Merch wrote a copy for Kenji in easier terms along with adding in details for better ki control. He also had a copy for Pearl as well. Putting down in the dimensional bubbles with the standard note saying this was form Merh, Merch sent them off. Merch called Praxtic in to get the original scroll to deliver to Amaya. Merch was at least going to actively try to give Conton more of a fighting chance. Maybe Amaya could teach that technique to Bage as well.

* * *

-(Unknown universe, One Piece)

Taoretta stood at night watch tonight on the Thousand Sunny. He now wore a sleeveless light gray tunic, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a gray sash, black pants and white boots. He wears a single gold and green Potara earring on his left ear. On the back was of tunic was the kanji for satsu ("kill"), but it was redesigned to the von Satsu clan insignia. He had just had to deal with the events of Thriller Bark. Out from the ship came Alivda who strode up to him wrapping her arms around him.

"You could use a break, Tao." Alvida said smoothly.

"Look, I'm not really in the mood, Alvida." Taoretta said with a sigh.

He was not one in the mood for sex or relationships at the moment as his action haunted his thoughts.

"Taoretta, you can't keep beating yourself over your past." Alvida said. "It's not healthy plus you're going to be explode if bottle it all up."

Taoretta knew she was right, but could only show a pained look. He had seen the news conference and worried about June, their kids, and Bage. Out of the Straw Hats, Alvida and (sometimes) Robin were the ones he confided in. Only problem was Alvida was rather attracted to him and Luffy.

"Can't you go get Luffy to deal with your needs?" Taoretta asked annoyed.

"Can't. It's Robin's turn with the captain." Alvida remarked.

"Robin's doing the captain? Well at this rate, he'd screw all the women on the ship except Grace." Taoretta lampooned. "My answer is still no. I might not enjoy myself too much or enjoy you."

"Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Alvida said as he sauntered back inside.

Taoretta looked to the sky. His warpGalaxy informed him of the changed bounties and what Ryo did to Rebecca.

"I'm getting close to the destination where it all changes." He thought.

He pulled out an old photo of the Zangyaku in its younger days remembering the good times. He glared at the younger Rebecca before marking out Jigoku with an X.

"The team's dying, June." He remarked to himself.

* * *

Ending Theme – FFVI OST 03 - Awakening

(A/N: A short, but raw chapter focusing on Ryo's breakdown and a reveal that I know someone figured out that Rebecca was in deeper than stated in earlier chapters. After all that anger Ryo held, there's the aftermath to deal with. Is Jigoku still alive or is he dead? I won't stay, but for now there are only two. I also added a short Merch bit along with what Taoretta is up to.)


	33. A Hell of a Way to Open Up

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

 **Season 5 Opener**

 **(A/N: The hopeful final season where it all boils down to a clash of ideals, fist, and morals. The opening theme for this "final" season was a hard choice. But I settled for an English version of Full Metal Alchemist's Melissa done by Danny Alv. Suits both Taoretta and Ryo, in my humble opinion.)**

* * *

Melissa

 **Sever all your pain from memories plagued in vain**

 **Stop the endless woe you've come to know**

 **Find your heart and soul ; Break through every wall**

 **Until you reach your goal**

 **C'mon clap your hands and fight until you're finally made whole**

 **Gazing skyward, and so sure tomorrow will arrive**

 **I don't know how I'll get through by myself**

 **With my heart in a daze**

 **The birds beside me soar away into the endless sky**

 **Will the find with their free spirits the light**

 **At the end of this maze?**

 **Please wait...I want to fly with you**

 **Let me on your back to look of my soul**

 **All the pain that haunts me to this day will vanish**

 **If I just reach up higher, I'll find what I desire**

 **I'll never tire 'til I...**

 **Sever all your pain from memories plagued in vain**

 **And stop the endless woe you've come to know**

 **Find your heart and soul ;Break through every wall**

 **Until you reach your goal**

 **C'mon clap you hands and fight until you're finally made whole!**

 **In the dark of night and sitting in the endless breeze**

 **I am bent down to the ground with no strength**

 **And I'm lost in despair**

 **It's times like these, I wish I had some wings to fly with ease**

 **I don't mind even being the Melissa sailing high in the air**

 **I've tried to stand upon my feet**

 **But every time, I fall back down again**

 **Maybe this is not the way to find my answer**

 **The wind is calling to me, and it is guiding to me free**

 **And I will then find...**

 **The key to my way out of this abyss of doubt**

 **There's no time to wait or hesitate**

 **Even if I'm bound, and the key I have isn't the right one found**

 **Still, I will end it with the impact of the lock on the ground**

 **(cue guitar solo)**

 **My soul will shine it's life through the pain and strife**

 **If I'm never saved, I'll still be brave**

 **If I disappear, my soul will still live on and help you fight your fears**

 **And the moonlight will reflect my shadow to show I'm still here**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 33: A Hell of a Way to Open Up**

* * *

Hirohito Zou was your innocent kid who belonged a warrior/ninja family. Thus, he was skilled in the yet. However, he was softhearted, kind, and rather expressive. Right now, he was in the fight for his life. It was a normal day on Mist Vega, as Hirohito was playing with his pet, a Persian he called Moon. Hirohito battled Pokémon as a hobby and had cared for Amaya's around the home. Then the explosions happened. Moon and Hirohito raced inside the house to find Akagi and Ginseng in a bit of fight with a lone assassin. All Hirohito could see was the assassin was a woman about five feet eight and a half, with pink hair straightened and long with part of it covering one eye, peach skin with a light pink tint to it, blue crazed eyes with sparkles in them, and rose colored lipstick around her lips. She wore a dark cloak covering most of her body and had the hood down revealing her face. Akagi and Ginseng were beaten up rather severely. The strength of this assassin was monstrous, and her warper energy was much higher.

"Who sent you for us?' Akagi wheezed.

"Well, you see. Originally, Rebecca sent three assassins to kill you because she could not touch Ryo. But, I went around of them, and I came here to deliver my own beating." She said with a wicked smirk.

She fired a Death Beam through Ginseng right under the heart. The wound was not fatal, but the ki burning internally was going to be.

"I come from the future." She said bluntly. "The future of the multiverse."

"That's impossible! No warper alive can do that!" Akagi roared.

To travel through the multiverse's timeline of effects was considered both impossible and dangerous. So much so, that even Rebecca put to law banning anyone from researching it or trying it. The assassin decided to show them that she was dead serious. She showed that a few events of the future (or present for the assassin) which consisted Ryo running a bar, war between the Frost heir and the Blackthorn heir, Rebecca dying at the hands of a Blackthorn, and herself blowing up Shin Vega. To add insult to injury, she showed them her screwing her past self just to prove her point.

 **(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] – Cutscene 3)**

"You see. You can't travel to the future because it's not been written. But the past is ripe for violation. Many warpers were trying to travel forward instead of backwards. That's why many failed. That's not to say warper can easy travel back. It helps that I am a 9th level warper spawned from the nightmares of one of most powerful warper clans." She said with a sneer.

"Oh shit." Akagi said blankly.

That explained why Akagi, Ginseng, and Hirohito sensed such potent warper energy. Pinkamena turned to the fourth wall addressing the viewers.

" **I bet you did not expect me to show up here. Did you? Allow me to remind you that no one but Ace Blackthorn is safe!"** Pinkaemna said before laughing like a madwoman. 

In a flash, Pinkamena summoned Ember Cecila over her hands and smashed Akagi hard enough to tear his hand off his shoulder. Hirohito could only scream his father's name as his head rolled on the floor. Ginseng did not care if Pinkamena was from the "future". She was not going to leave alive.

"Shin Dragon's Breath!" Ginseng said before breathing out a slew of white hot flames out of mouth.

The massive stream utterly devastated the wall and half of the garden outside. On most warpers, this would have hurt a lot. The cloak burned away revealing a badly burnt Pinkamena and her signed clothes.

"Take th—" Ginseng watching as Pinkamena's body heal and fix itself. "Oh, you got to be kidding me!"

"Immortality and regeneration. It's not as good as the Blackthorns, but it helps." Pinkamena said. "Having Majin powers keeps my skin soft!"

"Hirohito, cover your ears!" Ginseng said as Hirohito obeyed.

Ginseng was unaware Amaya taught Hirohito how to read lips. He learned two things; how to swear and his mother could give a sailor a run for his money on how to. Ginseng kept attacking with a barrage of attack, but Pinkamena either absorbed, tanked, or ate them to mock her.

"Your power is strong, Ginny. But sadly, your daughter surpassed you." Pinkamena said.

Pinkamena outstretched her hand as it glowed a bright red.

"Life Fiber Injection!" Pinkamena said firing a small red beam at her.

The beam hit her kimono, but it did not harm her leading to asking what did Pinkamena do.

"You're about to find out! **Life Fiber Needle Jizo!"** Pinkamena said clenching her hands.

What Ginseng was hit with was a Life Liber, a parasite that controlled clothing. Sadly, Ginseng had no idea about this. She could scream in agony as her clothes became the inside of a torture chamber. Blood splattered everywhere, and Hirohito would forever be haunted by the sight.

"You know. In the original timeline, they lived and beat the incoming the assassins. Figured I'd tell you to get a smile on my face." Pinkamena said as tears streamed his face.

Hirohito was frozen stiff on his knees with a destroyed face on his face. Moon could see it. He was waiting for death. Pinkamena looked down at the child.

 **(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] – Cutscene 4)**

"I could kill you, but that would ruin my good mood. So I'mma give you a curse!" Pinkamena said erratically.

"Wait what….GYAAHHH!" Hirohito said as Pinkamena bit him right the neck drawing blood.

The wound oozed and burned as a black mark formed at his neck as Pinkamena.

" **By the hands of fate, I imprint you with the powers of Salem and Raven Branwen from the RWBY verse. You will spend your life in eternal pain. You will never find peace as their voices will chip at your mind until you die. As long as that mark remains on you, your sperm forever tainted to pass on your curse to them**." Pinkamena said darkly.

 **(Music Ends)**

Pain surged through Hirohito's body as the mark finalized into the insignia of a certain Grimm mask. Hirohito slipped into unconsciousness as Pinkamena yawned.

"Huh, he's still breathing. He actually survived. Well, I better back to the present and see what horrors I've done to it." Pinkamena said.

Using a mix of her warper energy and Towa's Dark Magic, a portal was torn open for Pinkamena to return to the present…her well present. By the time, the three assassins arrived, they found a bloody mess. Stupidity, they decided to merely take credit and was sealing up the remains of Akagi and Ginseng. When they reached Hirohito, he awoke. Those three goons would not get a chance to say their names or show their skills, as Hirohito produced a portal that produced a beastly arm that dragged the three in it. Limbs and blood came spewing good before it closed.

 _"Good, you are developed quickly." Salem said speaking to the boy through his mind._

 _"Hmph, you are too soft-hearted for your own good. Only the strong survive!" Raven roared in his mind._

"Shut the fuck up!" Hirohito roared into the air before panting.

That was the moment. The death of Hirohito's innocence. He knew he could visit his parents in Other World, but he could not due to the trauma. Those halos would remind him that they were dead by that pink monster's hands. Hirohito petted and went up to his room to pack. The essentials were put into capsules and into a backpack. He also took up the two Pokéballs containing Amaya's Pokémon. Amaya had two (a Lucario she sparred with often, she called him Lao) and a Lapras (which she used for sea travel, she called her Grace). Putting Moon's Pokeball in his bag, he looked at the photo of his family before packing that away too. Moon could sense the stress his master was under and felt awful he could not do a thing. Hirohito came down having changed out of the bloody clothes for something more somber. His dark hair had hung over his face as bangs and his innocent purple eyes darkened and soulless. He wore a black, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, grey shorts, fingerless gloves, and black ninja sandals.

"Come on, Moon. Let's go." Hirohito said going under his father's desk.

He took out the portal gun that the family had for emergencies. Wordlessly, he set for his destination and he and Moon left through it.

* * *

Rebecca had no idea what was going on, and she did not like it. Her sources told her the Zou matriarch and patriarch were dead, but not by the assassins' hands. To make things even more messy, Hirohito escaped alive. Rebecca knew it was only a matter of time before Amaya would find out. She was recovering from her last beating from Ryo and Soon. The two had shown up that morning wanting to request Rachel get her epithet changed. Amaya had called yesterday to report that the nickname was a tasteless joke, and Rebecca told her to piss off. Now Rebecca was in the infirmary again after Ryo and Soon beat her up black and blue. She was forced to relent, and Ryo got choose the name.

 **Dhampir Demonslayer, the Bloodborne Avenger**

It was a bit extreme, but rather awesome. Rebecca chuckled knowing at the very least demons will go after her. They hated demon slayers.

* * *

I had just returned back to Toki Toki after my "talk" with Rebecca with Soon. I felt ready good about myself, and I had managed to calm down after my rage episode yesterday. I was already in the X Fighter wear and I was planning to go on a mission. Then a portal opened and out steps an eight-year-old with a Persian. The odd thing was his soulless eyes that assured me he's seen hell. I confront him, and he asked me if I was Ryo. I say yes, and the next thing he asks me broke my eight. The kid wanted to a drink strong enough to make him forget.

I had taken him to my apartment where I gave his sake…the sweet non-alcoholic kind, of course. I learned that the kid was Hirohito Amaro Zou, Amaya's kid brother. The Perisan was his pet, Moon. I asked the kid what happened. He asked me to use telepathy to read his mind as he did not feel like talking about. I did so….

* * *

 **(A/N: A bit of an important thing that I should point out, they won't be able to see the "future" points that Pinkamena looking in Hirohito's memory. Curse mark prevents that.)**

* * *

The roar Ryo released caused many patrollers to hit the deck as he had to fly out of his apartment to prevent the ki he gave off from destroying it. The ground shook once again, and everyone was wondering who pissed off Ryo this time. End result. Ryo ascended Super Saiyan 3 to everyone's surprise and mild horror. Chronoa could tell Ryo needed to go on a mission now. Ryo calmed down. Chronoa wanted answers and Ryo gave them. Pissed off Trunks so much, even he got Super Saiyan 3 that day.

"This is most concerning, but I am afraid there's nothing we can do. This will have to stay a buried secret. I do not want to know what would happen if the council got their hands on past Pinkamena. If they could find her." Chronoa said worriedly. "As for Hirohito, I will have one of your friend send him to Amaya. Ryo, you are to go to your next mission."

Ryo nodded and went to the Time Valut with Trunks, Mai, and Bulma. Chronoa decided to have Takeshi and Kale escort Hirohito to Amaya to which they accepted this mission. Kale was surprisingly able to keep her anger in check better than Ryo. Chronoa did not pity the poor bastard who had to fight Ryo. Ryo was now watching the distortion caused by Towa and Mira. They had gotten Buu to split into three Majin Buus. Ryo could only gleefully smirk with a bit of malice. This was the mission Mira is supposed to die in and Ryo was going to make it as painful as possible.

* * *

 _Age: 774_

Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Majin Buu floated in the air looking at each other, as far away Towa and Mira watched them.

"That is Goku…" Mira stated.

"Indeed," Towa said, "They both have high power levels. If we steal his energy… Demon Realm will soon be ours…"

Mira uncrossed his arms and got ready to fly at them, "I'll defeat them both quickly."

Ryo suddenly appeared in front of the demon and glared at him, "You picked the wrong day, Mira."

The voice was absolute, and it give Towa a shiver. Towa studied Ryo realizing he was two seconds away from tearing Mira into shreds. Ryo had even gotten stronger as she could sense. The idea of him beating Mira into a bloody pulp got her face red and flushed.

"How about you two fight it out?" Towa said backing up. "Don't mind me."

"This is it, Ryo. This…" Mira said before Ryo transformed into Super Saiyan 3 right in front of him to interrupt him.

* * *

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 3 ‒ "Caution!")**

I do not even give the man the chance to speak as I broke his jaw with a backhand. I needed something to take my anger on, and he was a perfect tool for that. He fired a Majin Kamehameha, and I had a retort. Using my ki to make a thin barrier around me, I fly through the Kamehameha while taking minor damage.

"Payphone calling!" I said popping out the Kamehameha and decking Mira.

I definitely broke his nose, but I was not done. Mira tried a spin kick which got me by surprise, and bruised my jaw.

"Bomber DX!" Mira said firing the devastating blast out of his palm.

"Death Slash!" I said channeling purple ki to slice Mira's blast in half.

This also got a massive gash on Mira's chest, and I unsheathed Daiuzu. Mira formed a Spirit Bomb somehow and looked down at me asking if I was ready for death.

"Are you ready to disappoint Towa again?" I snarked.

He threw the damn ball at me, and it clashed against my sword. It was a slow and painful process to slice through that massive heap of ki and I had tanked the explosion as well. Mira charged at me and with a punch shattered Daiuzu. My trusty sword in pieces to the wind…

 ** _Now's it personal!_**

* * *

Towa was seriously wondering what made Ryo so much more alluring to her this time. His fight with Mira was not vicious as the one he had with the Majin girl, but a close second. She had decided to pleasure herself while watching, but she was sorely tempted to as she sat on her staff in the air. She noticed Ryo seemed to calm down despite his sword being broken. Mira was rather confused by the abrupt of emotion only for Ryo to start laughing. It was kind of contagious as Towa started laughing. Watching from the Time Nest, Trunks, Mai, Chronoa, and Bulma were laughing. Mira did not get at all looking confused and lost. Ryo was laughing because this was the climax.

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai OST - Heroic Face Off (2:26-onwards))**

Ryo used Vacation Delete to paralyze Mira stilling laughing at the miserable android. He floated up to Mira before stopping his laughter to raise the hilt of Daiuzu. Powering up, Ryo recreated Daiuzu of energy from his Super Saiyan 3 aura making the "metal" a gold color with flames spewing it.

" **128 Bit Barrage!** " Ryo said.

Starting from the crotch, Ryo gave an upward slash to slice Mira in half before revealed slicing at exactly 128 times in succession. Ryo had moved so fast that Mira appeared to be still frozen and whole.

"It's over! **Final Heaven Strike!** " Ryo said twirling his sword before sheathing it.

It was rather sudden as a blue stream of energy slashed through Mira obliterating him. The attack itself cost a hefty amount of energy and thus Ryo was returned to base form.

 **(Music Ends)**

Despite the drain, Ryo was able to fend off two Majin Buu by outlast a beating from both of them allowing for Goku to fight just one. Majin Buu smiled at Ryo like a little kid who won a bucket full of candy before the evil aura showed all around him and his eyes glowed red. Steam erupted from the holes in Majin Buu's head and arms, and a cloud appeared around him, growing larger and larger. Ryo backed away from the cloud of steam and said, "Well. I'm at about 55%."

"Are you gonna get in my way? You're so annoying! Buu tease you!" Soon heard Buu's voice say, and then the steam cloud was blown away to show an army of tiny Majin Buus. "Eh….60% percent. It'll do for now." Ryo said.

 _"Huh? Wait… 1,2,3…" Trunks tried to count all the Mini Buus, but couldn't keep track because of how they bounced and flew around, "There's more of them than before!"_

"No shit, sherlock!" Ryo sarcastically thought as the Mini Buus all swarmed towards him. Ryo focused his ki and spun dragging the Mini Buus in the vortex. He launched them, but that was only minor damage at best.

"I need to heal up some more. It's not like I can absorb….oh wait." Ryo said before having a realization.

A Mini Buu flew to punch only to be grabbed by Ryo.

"Hyper Drain!" Ryo said as his hand glowed green.

Due to his Endurion blood, he become a total sponge with the technique draining the Mini Buu dry until it dissipated. Ryo had to use Hyper Drain on about five time before getting back to 100 percent. Before he could fight the real Majin Buu, Trunks intervened.

 _Trunks said from the Time Vault, "Majin Buu! Buu, can you hear me?!"_

Majin Buu looked confused as he said, "Hmm? What?"

 _"Just wait 2 days… someone much stronger than you will come!" Trunks told Majin Buu, "You'll love fighting him! Sound fun? Then stop destroying the Earth and wait!"_

Majin Buu said, "Stronger than Buu? No one's that!"

 _"Y-Yes, yes they are!" Trunks told him._

Majin Buu was angered by Trunks's assertion and growled, "Then bring 'em! Buu kill 'em!"

 _An exasperated Trunks said, "I-I said to wait… Just for 2 days. They will come! It's a promise!"_

"Hmm? Promise? Okay…" Buu said, sounding satisfied.

 _"Phew…" Trunks sighed in relief._

Majin Buu looked at Ryo and said, "Fighting you is fun."

Buu pointed at Ryo and said, "Until the strong guy comes, play with Buu!"

Buu found himself alone as Ryo had promptly bolt, leaving Buu steaming and throwing a fit in anger. Buu noticed Towa, but she decided to cut and run.

"I'm bored. Buu will get some candy." Buu said before flying away.

* * *

I had returned to the Time Nest rather refreshed thanks to absorbing all that energy. I was taken the usual top rank and praise from Chronoa. It's then I explain about the run in with Demigra much earlier. Chronoa was glad that I was able to knee the creep and screw over his Majin emblem plan. However, I point out he is still going to get out of the Crack of Time due to Towa, Mira, and my constant distorting. Us having warpers all over the place would make it easy for him to escape. Speaking of the devil, he was causing another distortion. I grab the scroll, and I'm off for the next mission. I'm rather excited to put my foot upside Piccolo's head.

* * *

 _-(Conton City, Dragon World, Alternate Dimension No. 12438228)-_

It was early in the morning as Takeshi, Kale, Hirohito, and Moon arrived at Conton City. They were found quickly by Praxtic who was filled in on most of the details. Pinkamena was to be kept a secret, and Takeshi had a message for Praxtic.

"When Pearl sees Pinkamena in action, tell her she can't ask you or any other warper any more details about Pinkamena. Chronoa has called it a classified secret for now." Takeshi said.

Praxtic nodded and promptly left. Hirohito used Ki Sense to track Amaya down to a decent home near the outskirts of town. Hirohito faintly smiled to see that Amaya still used the capsule home he made for her for birthday two years ago. It still had the Zou insignia painted on the side. Takeshi knocked on the door, and Amaya came up obviously woken up. Her eyes widened to see Hirohito with Takeshi and Kale. The grim looks on their faces spoke volumes, and Amaya was fearful. What happened that caused Hirohito to be with them? She ushered for them to come in. Bage was waking up from his sleep after meditating like Amaya recommended. The nightmares lessened.

"What's going on? Who died?" Bage asked.

Amaya looked worried breaking her stoicism frightened Bage. He rarely saw her crack at all.

"Amaya, I'm sorry. Your parents were slain." Takeshi said without falter. "Their souls were intact for them to go to Other World."

Amaya was still shaken. Hirohito did not want to talk them opting to show them. Bage was horrified, saddened, and enraged all at the same time. Amaya was silent before breaking down into pained sob. What caused her to break was seeing her little brother waiting for death before being promptly cursed with tainted senjutsu.

"The good news is Chronoa managed to stabilize the distortion Pinkamena left. So, she won't be messing around with the past again if she tries." Kale said.

"Why my parents?" Amaya asked. "Why curse my brother?"

Takeshi shrugged, and Kale could not answer.

"Is there a way to revive Amaya's parents?" Bage asked.

"Yes, they could be revived. If their bodies are mostly intact, it would make it even easier." Takeshi explained. "My brother and my sister-in-law were dispatched to Mist Vega to retrieve it."

A blip of his phone revealed they had found the sealed scrolls with the corpses only for them to get them stolen from by Order goons. Tadashi and Caulifla had barely managed to get away.

"Shit! Apparently, the Order's claimed your parents' corpses!" Takeshi spat.

A throbbing vein appeared on Amaya's head. She eyed her swords tempted to pull a Ryo on Rebecca. However, common sense told her she was thinking with her anger and not her judgement

"All this shit because Rebecca cannot touch Ryo." Kale said. "It's sickening how low one will stoop for revenge."

"Perrrsain." Moon said rubbing itself against Amaya.

Amaya took the second plate of food for herself and set it down for Moon. She lost at least a quarter of her appetite.

"I made sure to bring the pets." Hirohito said quietly handing over her two Pokéballs.

"Thank you, otouosan. I'll feed them shortly after I vent." Amaya said trying to put on a brave face.

"We're sorry for your loss." Takeshi said before leaving with Kale.

"Is my room still available?" Hirohito said quietly.

"Yes. Me and Bage will have to share my room. We're engaged either way." Amaya said ruffling her brother's hair. "After I vent and feed our pets, I'll take you to Conton and get you registered as a Patroller."

 **(Cues: Naruto – Sadness and Sorrow)**

Hirohito nodded as he trudged into the bedroom and fall on the bed. Moon would finish eating to try to comfort his master by warming up next to him. Amaya dressed and left out into the forest with her swords. Bage got dressed and followed shortly after. He found Amaya not too far away. She sits on a recent tree stump with her swords stabbed into the fallen tree she cut, shedding bitter tears. From what she saw, even if she was there, she could barely slow Pinkamena down. She felt helpless. Bage was rather speechless to side this vulnerable side of her. It was another reminder of the human inside the battle hardened kunochi. Bage quietly came up and hugged her. It was what he thought was the right thing to do.

"It hurts…knowing that my parents were dragged into this mess." Amaya said pained. "But I am glad that my otouo is alive, and my parents' soul are safe."

"I'll try my best to do what I can." Bage remarked.

Amaya sighed only to perk a small smile.

"Well if anything, I'm glad to be here with you." Amaya said looking upward at the morning sky. "I shouldn't be moping. I have to train you."

 **(Cues: Boondocks type instrumental (Bella) - Jazz Hip hop Instrumental (prod by Krt))**

"It's ok to vent, Amaya." Bage said. "It's what makes us people."

"Yes, but I'll have to push pass my grief. I can't let it consume me." Amaya said as the two got up. "I can only go forward."

A gentle breeze blew through the forest setting the mood just right. Amaya was not an impulsive person by nature, but she decided to follow through on impulse just this once. That first kiss with him just seemed perfect. *CLICK!* A camera went off and two turned to see Hirohito with a smartphone. A mischievous smile on his face.

"I wonder what the ninjas of Mist Vega will say." Hirohito said teasingly. "I could send it to the Mist Vega's message board."

Bage was see the rare sight of Amaya red-faced and embarrassed. Amaya wanted to protect her reputation there, at least.

"You would not dare!" Amaya roared.

"Well, I won't if you treat me a big stack of banana pancakes in Conton City." Hirohito said with a faded smile. "It'll put me in a good mood before meeting the boss woman."

Amaya's blush faded, and she nodded. Then she turned to Bage to tell she had a new outfit for him. She wanted to get him something befitting of his epithet. She slung her fellow Saiyan over her shoulder to carry him inside to their bedroom. Hirohito chuckled.

"Okaa-san does that to otou-san all the time. Usually when she mad with him or dragging him to their room." Hirohito said getting Bage to blush.

 _Inside Hirohito's seal, Salem and Raven sat in their separate cages. Salem was throwing a hissy fit over being stuck in him. Raven was wondering how they were even going to be freed. A horrifying realization reeled in her gut. She knew damn well that Pinkamena would easily absorb another her and Salem to replace the ones lost if hadn't done so already. Raven sighed making a personal vow to at least help the kid survive._

 **(Cues: Naruto Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Hidden Leaf Village Night - Last Half Theme)**

Bage finally came out the house in new digs. He wore black, sleeveless, skin-tight two-piece jumpsuit with minor padding and straps toward the sides. Said jumpsuit appeared be a combo of a tunic and shinobi pants. There were also arm and shin guards, crimson fingerless gloves, and dark grey boots. Over the tunic was a crimson Future Trunks-style leather jacket with a set of kanji outline in white going down the left sleeve (運命シェイパー , destiny shaper). It even had a white cape akin to the one Tien wore during the Majin Buu conflict. Bage stepped out to show Amaya how it looked on him. Amaya's reaction was a bit humorous as she was speechless.

"I looked like some kind of ninja superhero." Bage said.

He got a peck on the check from Amaya.

"Well you are my hero." Amaya said stoically teasing. "Now let get my cape, and we'll on our way."

 **(Music Ends)**

Slipping on her cape, the two and Hirohito left home for Conton City. After eating a hefty meal at a nearby restaurant, they went to see Chronoa. Chronoa was resistant, but, after Amaya explained details of what went down, relented. She had two conditions. No going solo on PQs until he was thirteen, and Amaya keeps an eye on him. The three leave with Elder Kai completely engrossed his fantasy.

"I'm proud of you." Amaya said ruffling her brother's hair.

"So, what's next?" Bage asked.

"Getting you into Super Saiyan." Amaya said.

She explained the "little-known" (recent) method of how to become a Super Saiyan. Bage's reaction was reasonable for being one of the people who taught Super Saiyan was a legendary status that was hard to obtain only find out there was a method that made getting it so simple. He screamed in frustration inadvertently honing his energy on his back and triggering the transformation. He was ranting about the legend of the Super Saiyan was reduced to something so easy to get complete unaware that he was now a Super Saiyan. Amaya wanted to tell him, but Hirohito insisted they wait until Bage figured it out himself.

"With Bage around, Amaya seems lighter than usual." Hirohito thought. "He certainty is interesting."

* * *

Ryo had managed to deal with the possessed Piccolo and fought Super Buu. However, now he had a new problem. Yes, he had Ultimate Gohan as an ally now, but Ryo knew it was not going to be easy. Super Buu transformed into Kid Buu. Mai summed it up.

 _"Shit." She spat._

Demigra's evil aura was surrounding Kid Buu as heyelled out, "Ugyagyagyaygao!" His energy knocked back Gohan and Ryo.

 _"B-Buu… He returned to his original form! Th-This… This is all wrong!" Trunks told Ryo._

"No shit, Trunks!" Ryo thought.

"W-What are you?!" Gohan wondered marveling at Buu. "Well whatever you are, I will still defeat you!" _"Gohan…! That's right. It's not over yet," Trunks said, "Listen! You gotta keep it up! Just keep fighting Buu!"_

"Of course, I'll solve this problem with the best Saiyan solution. Combat!" Ryo said transformed into his Super Saiyan form.

"I could not agree more." Gohan said as they double-teamed Kid Buu.

Raw power was something Kid Buu had in spades and his punches hit deep. Ryo had to be the cushion for most of those blows for Gohan and him to throw more at Majin. Nevertheless, Kid Buu played dirty. Suddenly, stopped and jumped back, then Demigra's aura glowed around Kid Buu and his eyes glowed red. Kid Buu flew up and lifted his hand, summoning a massive ball of pink and black energy.

"What? Is he trying to destroy Earth?!" Gohan exclaimed.

Ryo was apathetic to this whole mess especially considering the Dragon Balls fix this. Kid Buu threw the massive ball of energy, and Ryo used Kai Kai to teleport straight to Supreme Kai's World. Ryo had found Goku, and Vegeta, in his usual training suit of this era, both Saiyans were in their Super Saiyan forms. The world was what Ryo remember; a land with green fields, a peaceful mountain, and a river.

"Where am I?" Hercule asked. "And don't I know you?"

Ryo decked Hercule not really in the mood to hear his voice now.

"This is the Supreme Kai's world," Goku explained.

"I could have teleported your kids had you given me a heads up." Ryo remarked.

"What!?" Vegeta yelled then turned to Goku, "YOU IDIOT! YOU DIDN'T THINK TO SAVE OUR CHILDREN!?"

Goku looked down and said, "I'm sorry, they were the two who were closest! And Vegeta, this Saiyan has helped all of us before, he's a powerful warrior; we can use his help!" Goku tried to say.

"You let them die!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"We have Dragon Balls! Death's pretty much pointless." Ryo said dryly.

"What died in your Hercule Flakes?" Hercule said.

Ryo would have strangled Hercule had not been for Kid Buu appearing as if from thin air, Demigra's aura surged around him and his eyes glowing red as he pointed at the warriors. Hercule quickly hid behind a boulder as everyone else got ready to throw down.

B-Buu!" Vegeta yelled in surprise.

"Hahaa!" Kid Buu laughed then summoned dark energy and hit Goku, Vegeta, and Ryo with it, having them recoil in pain.

Goku jumped up and said, "He imitated my Instant Transmission, just like that?"

"Whatever… We have to fight either way. I'll end things now…" Vegeta yelled as he charged at Kid Buu.

Kid Buu dodged his kicks then punched him back. Ryo hit Kid Buu with Atomic Blaze then spinning toward to nail him with a spin kick. Goku grabbed Kid Buu and threw him up, then grabbed him again and spun around then tossed him to the ground. The three warriors charged at Kid Buu again, and were knocked back by his scream.

 _"Yes! That was close! I was hoping Father and Goku would arrive," Trunks said, "Once Buu has been defeated here, history will be put back to normal! And Ryo, go all out!"_

"With pleasure." Ryo said powering up the Super Saiyan 3. "Let's step this up."

"Whoa. You can achieve Super Saiyan 3 too? That's crazy." Goku said impressed.

Vegeta growled.

"Shave!" Ryo said before vanishing.

In a blur, he hit Kid Buu with several blows before appearing in front of him to blast his blast with a Light Grenade sending the monster in the river. Vegeta had provided range support with a barrage of Big Bang Attacks to pelt Kid Buu with. Ryo was not going to let up and prepared himself. He powered down to Ascended Super Saiyan and he could feel his body sting from the downgrade.

"Vegeta! Goku! Clear the way! I'm about to do something dangerous!" Ryo said. "KAIO-KEN GOLD TIMES 4! Symphony of Desturction! "

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai OST – The Ebb and the Flow)**

The crimson aura flashed over his golden aura. Ryo holds out the index finger of his right hand firing a vortex of energy a cyclone as they wave their hand from left to right around them as if he were conducting an orchestra. He was already composing the tune of the Ebb and the Flow even humming the tune as the attack pelted Kid Buu. Upon finishing this, Ryo took a blow.

 **(Music Ends)**

Hercule was actually clapping for Ryo rather impressed with the symphony. Even Vegeta had a smirk at this. The aura faded, and Ryo hit the ground exhausted back in his base form once again.

"Goku, there's no time! The Spirit Bomb! Hurry up and make it!" Ryo yelled as his body tingled from the pain.

"Kakarot… How many times have you had to save the Earth?" Vegeta asked returning to base form panting.

"What's with you all of a sudden…?" Goku asked as Ryo watched Kid Buu crawl out the water.

"Kid's right. You should ready the Spirit Bomb! The Namekian Dragon Balls can revive Earth, you know. Make them take responsibility for their actions," Vegeta explained.

"Okay!" Goku said, as he flew back and raised his arms.

Goku had returned to base form as well. _Trunks had given Ryo the next task at hand, fight off Buu until the bomb was charged._

"Damn it. My body hurts…" Ryo said twitching. "Wait…."

* * *

How in the bloody hell did I forget I had healing capsules?! Now that of I thought of it, I rarely used thembecause I was playing the human tank. While that served good for back then, it freaking hurts now. Thankfully, I had a Regen Capsule which I take. Stacking on top of my body's natural regeneration, I should be good to go in two minutes. Kid Buu flew dead set for Goku, but I got in front and used Solar Flare. The blinding technique bought some time for us, but at a price. Kid Buu fired a blast that nailed me in the crotch. The squeal I let out was ear sodomizing, and I could see Hercule hold his balls wincing at my pain. I consume a healing capsule to let the Zenkai wash over me. This pink stain was going to pay!

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai OST - Density)**

I flip off the Majin taunting at him and tossed a lump of dirt in his face. I got a Shocking Ball for my troubles. I drew it away from Goku and Kid Buu was now after me. Vegeta was protecting Goku, so I had to take on the bastard. The most powerful Dragon Ball Z villain was staring me down. Before you say, yes, I know Beerus is stronger. He's was officially introduced in Super, so he doesn't count. He beat his chest like a gorilla before forming into a spinning ball. Hydra Smasher me, eh? Hell no! I take a breath holding fire into my mouth before somersaulting to spin dash into a fiery ball of destruction. It was time. Inferno Dash versus Hydra Smasher. I won't hold at back. I only got one shot! I revved up powering up to Super Saiyan in the process.

"Time to finish them! Shin Inferno Dash!" I roared.

It was now or never!

* * *

 **(Cues: Black Lagoon OST 26 - Rock the Carnival)**

Hercule could only hear the crashing, see impacts, and taste the intensity. The two "balls" were bouncing off wall bashing into each other like it was dodgeball in a pinball table. The impacts made shockwaves, causing craters, and caused eardrums to pop at the sound of it. However, this did not stop canon from occurring. Hercule had to once again "bullshit" his way to get the people of Earth to give their energy to the Spirit Bomb. The crashes of Ryo and Kid Buu made Goku and Vegeta a tad nervous after a few close calls.

Goku at last yelled, "It's here!"

"Whoa…!" Hercule said when he saw the massive Spirit Bomb.

"Let's go!" Goku said as Kid Buu got up. "Take This…!" Goku yelled out as a speeding Kid Buu came close and threw the Spirit Bomb at him.

The Spirit Bomb slammed into Buu, but the monster only grunted, "Agi… Agigigi!" Kid Buu spun faster to push against the Spirit Bomb!

"No… No… Damn it…!" Goku cursed as Kid Buu kept on pushing the Spirit Bomb towards him and Goku tried to struggle with his ki to keep the Spirit Bomb against Buu. "I just need a bit more time…" Goku struggled to say.

"Kakarot, incoming!" Vegeta said tackling his best friend/rival out of the way.

Ryo crashed into the Spirit Bomb with the speed of Flying Nimbus at its maximum speed (Mach 1.5), and the Spirit Bomb with the force of all the Earth's people exploded on Ryo and Kid Buu.

 **(Dragon Ball Kai OST – The Victor's Dance)**

The explosion left a mushroom cloud and a crater. On the bright side, Kid Buu was done for good. Ryo, on the other hand, was crawling out of the crater with his clothes wrecked and injured badly. Ki burns all over his arms, a few broken bones, a messed-up jaw, one eye shut due to swelling, and blood dribbling down his mouth. He was in unbelievable pain, but he formed a smile on his face.

"WE WON!" Ryo yelled at the top of his damaged lung.

He sporadically leapt into the air never feeling so on top of the world before. When he landed, he discovered he had a broken leg. Goku had to help him up.

"You are clearly more insane than Kakarot." Vegeta said to him.

"I'll recover. Plus, we saved the world." Ryo said with a smirk.

"Speaking of which, I never learned your name." Goku remarked. "You're always there we need you."

"Call me Nazo. I can't give you my real name. Classified." Ryo said. "And now I must go."

Tapping into Shin Warper's Will for a split second, he was able to walk despite the pain to disappear into the void of light before slipping unconsciousness.

 **(Music Ends)**

* * *

 _I was having a rather odd dream where I was in field of flowers talking to Taoretta. Turns out, we're communicating while we're both asleep/unconsciousness. Apparently, Taoretta's split from the crew he was with and freed the slaves of some holy city. He asked me about June and Bage, and I assured that they are fine._

 _"Listen Ryo, Yuu got his mitts on a Devil Fruit." Taoretta said. "Ran into the bastard on Marineford. I managed to fight him off, but he got away with one!"_

 _"Which one?" I asked._

 _"The-crap, I'm waking up!" Taoretta said as he faded out._

 _Well, crap. I wondered which one he stole. However, my thoughts were broken up as I was slowly waking up._

As I was coming to, I noticed I was feeling rather pleasured. I would find out why as I fully awoke. I was in Chronoa's bedroom and my pants were pulled down. I let out a moan and look to see both Chronoa (in her adult form) and Bulma's lip on my shaft. I noticed that aside from my wrecked clothes, I was fully healed as well. With a wet pop coming off her lips, Chronoa spoke first.

"Don't worry about the rank of your missions, you did rather well. You gave me quite a scare when you returned to the Time Nest. I have some news for you concerning new masters. In short, Lazuli, Hercule, and Cell want to train you. Even Gohan and Videl want you as their student." Chronoa said.

I nodded.

"But you can handle that later." Bulma said coming off. "For now, we insist with celebrate."

"Beating Buu is no ordinary feat." Chronoa remarked.

"That's nice, but I don't think I could do Trunks like that, Bulma." I remarked thinking of my best friend.

"Do not feel guilty. For one, I am still single considering I no longer have my Vegeta. Two, if Trunks would have been mad, he'd beat Chronoa years ago." Bulma said assuring.

She had a point. My eyes only widened to see Bulma was only wearing a lab coat and nothing underneath. Chronoa was always slipping out of her robes.

"Care to demonstrate your newfound stamina?" Chronoa said with a "come hither" growl.

I sprang into action as you cannot keep women waiting.

* * *

-(Zangyaku's Base of Operations, Unknown Dimension)-

Shadlyn was in a foul mood finding out that Ryo got Super Saiyan 3 and Conton had another warper protecting it. Hirohito's seal was unknowingly stabbing at her plans. She could not haunt Bage, her hold on Pearl was faded, and she only had Jasper left. She throws over a desk in a rage.

"Rebecca, you dumbass!" She roared.

Rebecca's pettiness had screwed the plan over. Of course, Shadlyn was unaware of Pinkamena's hand in all of this. Yuu had returned a confident and smug smirk on his face.

"I'm back. Ran into Tao." Yuu said cheerfully.

"You kill him?" Shadlyn said.

"Yeah. No. The sight of me triggered Super Saiyan 3." Yuu said.

"FUCK!" Shadlyn said. "They're catching up! If Bage gets even SS2 at least, it'll be close enough for us to have an issue."

 **(Cues: Dragonball Z Abridged MUSIC: The Cell Games Announcement - #CELLGAMES DBZA)**

"Not exactly. I got you a new power." Yuu said. "Something a bit horrifying."

"What is it?" Shadlyn said.

Yuu shoved an odd fruit down Shadlyn's throat before she swallowed it. Her body glowed black with a foul aura. The rooms darkened, and black smoke seeped out of her. Her eyes appeared utterly soulless.

"You would have lost my ability to be near pure salt or salt water." Yuu remarked. "But all it took was a Warper Edit to fix that. As long as you are not in a One Piece universe, that weakness would take effect."

"The Yami Yami no Mi. You clever dick." Shadlyn said perking up. "I realize that my mistake was not using the crossover worlds to our advantage. Speaking of which, we need to visit the Hellsing worlds."

"Already did." Yuu said. "Got a few minor vampires."

"We'll need to hit up some more. I'll need to absorb some monsters myself." Shadlyn said. "Infuriately, it'll have these idiots to their own devices."

"Oh please, what's the worst that could happen?" Yuu said self-assured.

Shadlyn and Yuu left through a portal unaware of Taoretta was close at hand to the final part of his quest.

* * *

 **Ending Song - The Boondock Type Beat (2) Huey's Vision – Taylor Bansz**

(A/N: I had to kick off the season with a blast, and I went all out for this chapter. Things change and get more and more wild. Originally, I had intended for Yuu to get the Yami Yami no Mi, but Shadlyn needed it more. Taoretta might get his focus chapter this season. As for mentor, who do you think should be first to get a crack on Ryo? Cell, Hercule, Lapis, or Gohan and Videl? Tell me below!)


	34. Training! That's Pushing It

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

 **(I do plan to show more of the effects of Pinkamena's time travel stunt had as a whole. Minor things will roll into major things. All in due time.)**

* * *

Melissa

 **Sever all your pain from memories plagued in vain**

 **Stop the endless woe you've come to know**

 **Find your heart and soul ; Break through every wall**

 **Until you reach your goal**

 **C'mon clap your hands and fight until you're finally made whole**

 **Gazing skyward, and so sure tomorrow will arrive**

 **I don't know how I'll get through by myself**

 **With my heart in a daze**

 **The birds beside me soar away into the endless sky**

 **Will the find with their free spirits the light**

 **At the end of this maze?**

 **Please wait...I want to fly with you**

 **Let me on your back to look of my soul**

 **All the pain that haunts me to this day will vanish**

 **If I just reach up higher, I'll find what I desire**

 **I'll never tire 'til I...**

 **Sever all your pain from memories plagued in vain**

 **And stop the endless woe you've come to know**

 **Find your heart and soul ;Break through every wall**

 **Until you reach your goal**

 **C'mon clap you hands and fight until you're finally made whole!**

 **In the dark of night and sitting in the endless breeze**

 **I am bent down to the ground with no strength**

 **And I'm lost in despair**

 **It's times like these, I wish I had some wings to fly with ease**

 **I don't mind even being the Melissa sailing high in the air**

 **I've tried to stand upon my feet**

 **But every time, I fall back down again**

 **Maybe this is not the way to find my answer**

 **The wind is calling to me, and it is guiding to me free**

 **And I will then find...**

 **The key to my way out of this abyss of doubt**

 **There's no time to wait or hesitate**

 **Even if I'm bound, and the key I have isn't the right one found**

 **Still, I will end it with the impact of the lock on the ground**

 **(cue guitar solo)**

 **My soul will shine it's life through the pain and strife**

 **If I'm never saved, I'll still be brave**

 **If I disappear, my soul will still live on and help you fight your fears**

 **And the moonlight will reflect my shadow to show I'm still here**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 34: Training?! That's Pushing It!**

* * *

Ryo was having a good day so far after beating Buu after getting a rousing with Bulma and Chronoa. He left the Time Nest after a shower and wearing his repaired X Fighter outfit. Nothing could ruin his day! Then he saw the newer episodes of what was going on in Pearl's world. Neighbors and people near the apartment building had the urge to run and hide like roaches as droplets of Shin Warper's Will seeped out of the growling Ryo. Seeing anyone he cared about degraded like that royally angered him.

* * *

Sato's a fucking dead man! I may have screamed that, but I was completely steamed. However, I get the call from Merch telling me to stay put and not to interfere. I sighed in pain. As a warper, nothing hurts more then being unable to save to defy the odds. I did request for Merch to if there any counterparts to Sato and Dr. Sade. Sadly, there weren't any, and I promptly hang up on Merch. Oh well, I'll find someone to take out my rage on.

* * *

Chronoa had gotten the text from Merch about everything so far and she was worried for Ryo. Thankfully, the masters that wanted to train her had returned from their trips. Cell was back from his Patroller mission dealing the DBM timelines, Lazuli was back from her anniversary of her and Krillin meeting, (Adult) Gohan and Videl returned from investigating a time bubble far out, and Hercule was still alive after his dangerous mission to investigate a few shattered timelines much to Chronoa's disappointment.

"Everyone who's completed their mission, report." Chronoa stated.

"DBM's status is stable. I never want to go back there." Cell said with a shudder.

"Videl and I investigated the bubble around one of the Dragon Worlds. It's definitely warper-made in nature, and it was too powerful for us to penetrate. Touching it nearly killed us and sapped at our warper energy. We cannot determine much details, but there are a few warpers inside it. There's probably more, but they are faint. The strongest we were able to sense was **four sixth level warpers and a tenth level one**." Gohan reported.

"Your orders on what to do about it?" Videl asked.

Chronoa's eyes widened, and she had a feeling she'd have to talk to Ryo about this.

"Nothing for now. If it's destabilizing anything, then it's not an issue. I classify what Gohan said as a Class S secret. Not a word outside the Time Nest." Chronoa said. "Also, I'm putting a no-travel ban to that universe until that Time Bubble fades. No need for any dumbass to mess around with it."

Nods came and went from her Patrollers.

"I managed to survive." Hercule stated proudly and smugly. "Showed them why you don't mess with the champ!"

"Oh how, I want to kill him!" Cell/Chronoa thought. "If only, he was not a key in the timeline!"

Videl groaned.

"Good. Well then, Ryoshiro has returned and successfully defeated Majin Buu. So, you can all see if you want to make him your student." Chronoa said. "Be warned, he's a bit…and you're all gone."

All of them let left before Chronoa could warn them that Ryo was a bit raw after the fight with Buu.

* * *

Man, that felt good! Beating the crap out of Sharpner felt so cathartic especially out in public with my crew cheering me on. The blond bastard thought he could take me on after training with GT Pan. Ah, the tears streaming down her face watching me pound her student cured my anger.

"I see somehow Sharpner of all people is a patroller." A familiar voice said with another laughing.

I turn to see Gohan and Videl, and from what I sensed, they were the mentors. For one, Gohan dressed like the Xeno Patroller getup from Dragon Ball Heroes which meant the trench coat do like Trunks. Videl was dressed in one of her canon outfits, I think one from the WMAT.

"Here about our boss?" Takeshi said getting up off the perch.

Before Gohan could answer, Lazuli and Cell floated down. Tadashi was now concerned as Caulifla and Kale readied themselves. The tension was ruined in my opinion due to Hercule up and showing up asking to teach me.

"Someone like you needs my teachin-" Hercule said before I decked him sending him into Sharpner and GT Pan.

Erasa sweeps up the three of them and puts him in a trash can for me that Soon even punts away to my amusement. Now the four mentors had our attention.

"Hey Lazuli, it's been some time. How's Krillin and Marron?" I asked.

"They're just fine. I'm fine to train you at last. I'm impressed with your performance and I figured I'd pass on some skills." Lazuli said.

"No, wait! Train with me, it will be the ultimate game I'm working for!" Cell said ecstatic.

"I need a proper sparring partner! Train with us!" Videl said as Erasa squealed in joy at the thought of training with her bestie.

It was a tough choice, but I wanted to spend more time with Cell in the long run. So, I went with Lazuli first. Erasa decided to go with Gohan and Videl. Takeshi, Tadashi, Caulifla, and Kale decided to seek out Tien instead. Soon and Michiko stayed with me, as the others left.

"Here's the deal, I will train your entire team, but separately. Ryo's first." Lazuli ordered.

I was told to meet at Time Machine Station, and, after a quick meal and change of clothes, I was on my way there.

* * *

(Unknown dimension, One Piece universe)

Today was the day for Taoretta. The location he had to go to was quite close, but he hated the fact he had to leave his new friends. They had a goodbye party, and Taoretta had told them the Warper's Secret to ensure they would survive whatever would be thrown at them better. However, Taoretta had to spill his bloody past to them and why he was journeying in the first place. What got him breaking down in tears was they accepted him and even told him they still thought of him as a friend. Robin had summed it up that he was on the right track to bettering himself. He had bid them good luck on dealing with the New World and departed from them arriving at the island of Soul. This place, as Taoretta was told, was one of the warper hotspots for soul-searching and purifying one's self. The island was extremely dangerous, but Taoretta casually got on his scythe.

"For June, our kids, and for Bage. I won't give up!" Taoretta said charging headfirst into the island.

* * *

Ryo, dressed in the Metal Cooler Colors Tracksuit, was waiting at Time Machine Station when Lazuli showed up in her pink tracksuit. She had it arranged to take the C.C. bots to take them to a special arena. The **Ice Field** from one of their older sets from arenas past. The cold tundra was bleak and quiet bar the sound of the arctic wind.

"Here's the deal, Ryo. We're going to fight, one on one. Last more than five minutes or knock me before them, and I'll teach you everything." Lazuli said. "You game?"

"I'm game. I'm assuming you're not holding back!" Ryo said removing his weights letting him crash on the ground. "Because I will not."

Lazuli eyed the weights. His and Soon's were a lot alike, increasing to constantly challenge the user and it was worn out heavily by Ryo.

"Well then, let us dance!" Lazuli said powering up to produce a bluish-white aura.

 **"Timer Set! FIGHT!" The announcer said.**

 **(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Ice Field)**

 _Unknown to Ryo, Lazuli had arranged for this to be broadcasted for the people of Toki Toki to watch. Her husband and Marron were excitedly cheering her on._

(4:55)

Lazuli wasted no time tossing several Destruco Discs after him, only to have Ryo use Iron Body to let harmlessly cut at him. However, he noticed they were made with held back ki. Lazuli rapidly decked Ryo right in the jaw sending him deep into the freezing water.

"Let's heat things up." Ryo said lowly.

(4:45)

Lazuli noticed quickly that the water around the ice platform she stood on was starting to boil and heat up. The ice around her was melting and hissing. Then pillars of ki came out the cracks.

"Oh shit!" Lazuli spat as she jumped away to nearly dodging the Energy Geyser Ryo unleashed.

Ryo flew out the water and the two were up close and personal throwing blows at each other. Both were not holding back as their scuffle had both crash through an icy mountain.

(4:20)

Inside the mountain, their last punch sounds both hurdling back. Ryo had a few bruises on his face and a bleeding lip that was slowly healing as Lazuli had similar injuries.

 _"Man, this is so intense!" Hakusa said excitedly._

"Power Blitiz!" Lazuli said forming a swirling pink energy sphere in each hand. "Ha!"

She fires it from the palm of her hands in the form a pincer attack which nailed Ryo, but Ryo got up to take a breath.

"Dragon's Breath!" Ryo said breathing out his ki-laced flames down his mouth making her an android flambé.

Lazuli powered up to dispel the flame with her ki, but her tracksuit was brunt up. Her tracksuit jacket was gone leaving her top to be covered a black sports bra.

"Seriously?! That asshole japed me! He said the tracksuit was made with battle ready material!" Lazuli said in annoyance. "Last time, I shop at Gato's."

"Ugh, that douchebag. I don't know how Chronoa doesn't know that most of his products are knock offs of crap quality. Look, let me bag." Ryo said using the BlackTab to scan over her body a new pink tracksuit. "There."

"Wow, tha-" Lazuli said before Ryo punched her the stomach.

(4:00)

Lazuli hit the wall, and Ryo walked up to her.

"That's the spirit." Lazuli says darkly.

She attacks Ryo with a right knee strike to his stomach getting him to cough up a bit of spit and blood. Then, she backs away and moves back in Ryo to the side with a left open palm strike to the side of his head right through the mountain and back into the wall.

"Had enough?" Lazuli asked.

 **(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - New Planet Vegeta)**

(3:58)

"Like hell!" Ryo roared as the entire stage shook.

Lazuli looked through the hole she made with Ryo's body and saw Ryo rising up out of the water as a Super Saiyan with a look that screamed, "Let's do this!". Lazuli immediately ditched her own weights knowing this was no time for them. Ryo vanished using Shave to speed up his movement before reappear headbutting the android. Lazuli used his chance to grab Ryo's head to siphon off some energy off of him with Hyper Drain. Ryo hoisted his legs around Lazuli's neck putting her in a leg lock to choke her out as she drained him. Lazuli's eyes were slowly rolling up to her eyelid as Ryo squeezed.

 _"C'mon Lazuli!" Krillin cheered._

Lazuli did the logical thing, she bit on his groin. The music abruptly stopped, and Ryo broke out of Super Saiyan falling flat on his back. He was silent at first, and promptly screamed when the pain hit his head. Across the multiverse, men and woman held their genitals for a few seconds in fear.

 _Krillin fainted along with the other patrollers._

"What the fuck, Lazuli?" Ryo said in pain.

(3:53)

"I wasn't going to surrender easily…but I am sorry about biting your dick." Lazuli said awkwardly.

Ryo's response to that to immediately bolt up to Super Saiyan 3 and fly away from her. Lazuli did not get this until he looked up to the big blue sphere forming.

"Oh hell no!" Lazuli said flying up and attacking Ryo.

The attacks had no effect thanks to the Z-Soul that Ryo actually forgot about. Lazuli blasted, punched, kicked, and slapped until the Super Sprit Bomb was complete.

"Why won't you-oh crap!" Lazuli said as the Super Sprit Bomb crashed into her sending her and sphere hurdling into the stage.

Ryo returned to base form and aimed his middle finger down at the sphere.

"Death Beam." Ryo said firing the pink finger beam of Frieza fame out into the sphere causing it to explode.

 **K.O!**

Ryo floated down and scooped up Lazuli's unconscious body before returning to Toki Toki.

* * *

I know I acted with a bit of an overkill, but I really do not like to get hit in the balls. Michiko made that my berserk button as I like being able to use my dick and balls! Lazuli woke up, and I apologized for overdoing it only for her to apologize for biting me. Krillin was still cringing from seeing her bite me, it seems.

"I could have used Rapid Movement to get away…" Lazuli said sheepishly.

Either way, I got the new techniques from her and I was able to vent on several Parallel Quests obtaining some new moves and clothes. I returned to find Gohan and Videl waiting for me.

"So, from what I hear, you and Erasa are close." Videl said with a glare.

"Yes, I'm banging your best friend." I said bluntly.

Videl had a deepening scowl and Gohan was indifferent. If anything, I was not afraid of Videl. In terms of strength, she's under Erasa. That would bug the hell out of Videl for sure.

"Not that! How is she stronger than me? She won't tell me!" Videl roared at me.

I had an idea.

"I'll tell you her secret if you and Gohan agree to train me the techniques straight away." I said with a smirk.

She agreed to Gohan's disappointment.

"The secret is simple. Aside from weights and meditation, she's been having sex with me for the past few months to build up her stamina. It works, too. Seeing you have Gohan, all you need to do is ride him long enough to improve your stamina." I said bluntly to which Gohan's jaw hung at my response. "And yes, I've been doing it to Hatchin too."

More moves for me and I watched Videl drag Gohan off.

"Ok, to note, I got Photon Blitz, Endless Shoot, Deady Dance, Dual-Destruco Disc, Eagle Kick, Ki Blast Cannon, Hawk Charge, and Justice Combination from mentors today." I said to myself satisfied.

I was tackled by a gold blur which revealed itself to be Gotenks. It's funny because I forgot he was in mentor as well.

"You're the guy who hit Super Saiyan 3 among these patrollers?" Gotenks asked me.

I nodded and he demanded to be my sparring partner and even teach me his techniques. Gotenks was not really a mentor, but a perfect gauge to spar with. In time, Soon joined us after completing his training with Lazuli.

"I'm close Ryo! That third Futten form is almost complete." Soon said as we fought against hordes of Gotenks' ghouls.

"Really? I think I better keep up training." I say calmly swatting a ghost into the ground.

That afternoon was used for extensive training and, by the evening, I was soon exhausted.

* * *

Ryo was wondering what his power level would be at this point. Probably in the millions, he thought. He was helping Hatchin move who was limping. Lazuli put her through the wringer, but Hatchin pulled a win by the skin of her teeth. I was coming up to the door where I found Cell was waiting for me.

"Need a head, fellow patroller?" Cell asked.

Ryo sighed handing off Hatchin to him while Ryo opened the door. Ryo took Hatchin off Cell's hands and laid her in her room to rest. Ryo joined Cell in the kitchen with Ryo tossing a canned drink.

"So, you've got a reputation of blowing through masters." Cell remarked. "But I'm not here for that. I'm more here concerning another rumor. I am aware you are a 10th level reality warper, but according to rumor, you were playing the game before you summoned. I just want to confirm if you had "unlocked" my skills."

"Yeah, I did. In said game, I had trained under nearly everyone I've meet so far except Gotenks, Tien, and Yamcha. If you're digging on the knowledge of the moves, yes I do have them. Training under all gives them a slight damage boost." Ryo explained.

"Well then, I grant permission to use my techniques. Provided you and I play our "game"." Cell said as Ryo shook his hand.

"I'm excited to train you, especially." Ryo said with a battle-hungry smirk. "We can start tomorrow morning. Real early. Mind if I bring Soon?"

"Provided, you don't mind I bring Cell Jr." Cell said.

Like Piccolo, Cell came from alternate timeline where somehow, he ended up an ally to Z Fighters. It was rather weird how that happened, and best not explained at all. Or even how, one of his sons surviving. Ryo could only grin signaling to Cell it was on. Cell left leaving Ryo excited for tomorrow. Ryo went over to his laptop looking on the doujins for his and Pearl's show only to see five new NRRA Slave Shurayuki-themed books.

"The general had to say he'd could make her screw animals. Then some warper with little time on their hands brings it to life!" Ryo whined internally. "Then again, I'm not really better."

The multiverse was a wonderous and horrifying thing with infinite realities and possibilities within.

"At least, the non-h doujin I made is still in the top 20." Ryo said.

Ryo had made an art book collab simply to celebrate his adventures and friends making all sorts of interesting non-h pieces. Sure, it was in the bottom top 20, but he was glad people appreciated the art. It would a while become Hatchin crawled out of bed for them both to have dinner. Ryo ultimately settled for some bed early blissful and at peace. Too bad, things were going to get worse for the people he cared about. Over at the former Zangyaku apartments, Takeshi and Tadashi were up on the roof silently looking up at the stars worrying about Taoretta. Kale had come up worried more of her husband as he had completely lost his mood for dinner.

"Takeshi-kun, are you all right?" Kale asked slowly coming up.

"It's just we're worried sick of our big brother." Takeshi said with a sigh.

"Explains why you two didn't finish your meals." Caulifla said as she and Kale sat next to their husbands.

"It's pretty fucked up if you think about it. All this could have been prevented, if I had acted sooner. Things got too far, and we were chickenshits! We bolted when Taoretta told us…" Tadashi said fighting tears coming down.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. Rebecca toyed with all of you…and at least your brother shielded you two the best way he could." Kale said. "Besides if you stayed, we would not have met."

It had been some time since then and Caulifla looked down at her wedding ring.

"Taoretta, please hurry back. We need you, June needs you, and the kids not you." Takeshi thought.

Even across the dimensional lines, June was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

(A/N: Well, this chapter took less time than expected with it is good for me in the long run. Admittingly, things are going to get more intense come the following chapters. However, I will show a bit more of Ryo and Lazuli interacting on down time to help connect to Lazuli's appearance in Anime Confessions. Next up is Beerus and Taoretta will be going through the trials to achieve his "redemption". The 35th chapter is going to be wild!)


	35. Losses and Gains

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

 **(RIP – Shurayuki. This definitely takes place post-Chapter 31 of Pearl's Adventures of the Xenoverse. Just…damn….)**

* * *

Melissa

 **Sever all your pain from memories plagued in vain**

 **Stop the endless woe you've come to know**

 **Find your heart and soul ; Break through every wall**

 **Until you reach your goal**

 **C'mon clap your hands and fight until you're finally made whole**

 **Gazing skyward, and so sure tomorrow will arrive**

 **I don't know how I'll get through by myself**

 **With my heart in a daze**

 **The birds beside me soar away into the endless sky**

 **Will the find with their free spirits the light**

 **At the end of this maze?**

 **Please wait...I want to fly with you**

 **Let me on your back to look of my soul**

 **All the pain that haunts me to this day will vanish**

 **If I just reach up higher, I'll find what I desire**

 **I'll never tire 'til I...**

 **Sever all your pain from memories plagued in vain**

 **And stop the endless woe you've come to know**

 **Find your heart and soul ;Break through every wall**

 **Until you reach your goal**

 **C'mon clap you hands and fight until you're finally made whole!**

 **In the dark of night and sitting in the endless breeze**

 **I am bent down to the ground with no strength**

 **And I'm lost in despair**

 **It's times like these, I wish I had some wings to fly with ease**

 **I don't mind even being the Melissa sailing high in the air**

 **I've tried to stand upon my feet**

 **But every time, I fall back down again**

 **Maybe this is not the way to find my answer**

 **The wind is calling to me, and it is guiding to me free**

 **And I will then find...**

 **The key to my way out of this abyss of doubt**

 **There's no time to wait or hesitate**

 **Even if I'm bound, and the key I have isn't the right one found**

 **Still, I will end it with the impact of the lock on the ground**

 **(cue guitar solo)**

 **My soul will shine it's life through the pain and strife**

 **If I'm never saved, I'll still be brave**

 **If I disappear, my soul will still live on and help you fight your fears**

 **And the moonlight will reflect my shadow to show I'm still here**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 35: Losses and Gains**

* * *

Hatchin woke up to the sounds of howling tears and found Soon and Ryo crying their eyes out over what they saw on TV.

"Why, Shurayuki, why? She was the best character!" Ryo said wiping his tears. "The fanbase isn't going to take that well."

Ryo was right as the rage of fans was high and boiling. Ryo wondered if one of his friends was going to die soon.

"Hey Ryo, Sharpner's bleeding out on the ground outside…." Erasa said opening the front.

"Erasa, don't you see me mourning my loss? Shurayuki's dead, damn it!" Ryo said not even concerned with Sharpner.

"And now he's dead…" Erasa said sensing his energy fade completely.

"Ugh, let's be honest, who gave a crap about Sharpner?" Hatchin said pouring herself a mug of coffee.

Nobody responded, and Ryo got up.

"Soon, tell Cell I'm going to be a bit late. I have some things I need to take care of." Ryo said stretching.

"Mind if I come?" Cell said.

Cell was at their window for a good while, but Ryo and Soon did not notice until now. Hatchin opened the window and Cell came in.

"No. I must go alone!" Ryo said tearing a portal open and leaving through it.

"Wait. If Sharpner's dead, shouldn't we give him a proper burial? I would, but I already put 500,000 Zeni down for Shurayuki's funeral." Soon remarked having sent the money to Merch to hand to Kenshiro.

Hatchin rolled her eyes and Cell flat out said he did not care. So, Erasa gave Sharpner a decent burial using the money out of Sharpner's own wallet.

* * *

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai – At the Battle's End)**

Heaven in Other World was always a nice place to visit. As I walk the path, I fluff up my hoodie before I arrival at the eponymous hotel. I sense around for her, and I do find her having a picnic with Shiro and a few others. I watch from a distance. I could hardly recognize her as she wore a rather pleasant sundress with a sun hat over her hand. She looked at peace with Shiro, and I decided not to interrupt. Walking off, I'm at least glad she ended up at peace despite everything. I wonder what her request was as when people die a heroic death, you usually get a special request granted. Then again, that could be a warper thing?

"Well Shurayuki, you had a good run. I'll pour out one for you, old friend." I said to himself before leaving. "I'll make sure you're well avenged."

I had just one thing in Hell I had to do before I returned home.

* * *

Returning home, Ryo had no idea that Shurayuki that sensed Ryo nearby and heard his last words before leaving. Once home, Ryo changed into his outfit for today. The **Beerus' Clothes** set except the shoes with he wore the shoes of his X Fighter Gear. He also wore studded blue armbands, **World Tournament Announcer Sunglasses** , and a black sash with the X Fighters' insignia on it. Getting up his sword in it's sheath, and clipping his BlackTab to his left side, Ryo left to meet up with Cell. Ryo was a lot more at peace as seeing Shurayuki's spirit sated bring forth relief.

 **(Music Ends)**

That, and the fact he wiped Hiroshi out from existence. For Dr. Sade, death would have been the nicest thing Ryo could have done. But, Ryo decided to a take a lesson from the von Satsu clan on cruel mercy. Ryo simply used Warper Edit to give the woman back her youth. However, she found herself sealed into a rice cooker and sent off in an energy bubble made of Warper Energy with a note. Where did Ryo send her off to? A special place in hell, Rule 34's hell to be specific. With that, Ryo was in a good mood today.

"What's got you in a cheery mood?" Cell asked curiously.

"I got even." Ryo said plainly. "So, are you ready to spar, sensei?"

"With pleasure." Cell remarked. "You pick the arena."

Ryo did and the two were taken to **Planet Namek** to which they took their positions.

"I warn you, sensei, I've stomped Buu into the dirt." Ryo said taking a stance. "But you appear much stronger than in canon."

"Show me your full power, and don't you dare hold out on me." Cell said taking a stance that mimicked Frieza's.

Ryo was not wearing weights this time mostly because he needed a new set to replace the old ones. Ryo tended to have his power low for people to purposefully underestimate him. Not with Cell. He wanted to let him exactly what he was in for.

* * *

(Unknown dimension, Isle of Soul, World of One Piece)

 **(Cues: Temple of Time - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

Taoretta had awoken from his rest and made it to the up of the mountain where an old man awaited him alongside what seemed to be an ancient temple pale gray in color.

"So, you've come at last to find your way after you've lost it being led astray." The old man donned in grey robes. "Young von Satsu."

"I won't question how you know that. Just know, I'm ready to face my demons." Taoretta said upmost resolve.

"Such resolve and such drive. It will not be easy, but I commend you for it." The old man said getting up from his lotus position. "I am Cha, follow me."

Taoretta followed the old man inside the temple where Taoretta would stand in front of long staircase leading up.

"There are one more path you must contend with. The one you just passed is the Path of Admittance. The next one is the Path of Darkness. I warn you young one, that there is no turning back once you go up those steps." Cha said to Taoretta. "There is still time to turn back."

 **(Cues: Kenichi Matsubara - Within These Castle Walls (Orchestral Version))**

Conviction deep within him, he started to walk up those steps leaving his scythe with Cha. The stairs were long and winded, but Taoretta kept a good pace with his eyes steeled and ready. He was not going to back down as he had too much riding. He wanted to do right by his family and June. If it meant risking it all, then he'd welcome it. Little did, Taoretta knew that Cha had started to use his own warper power to cause a tear in Conton and Toki Toki to show them all Taoretta's journey. With the worlds watching him, Taoretta had no idea that the stakes were even higher.

 **(Music Ends)**

Taoretta arrived in the room housing the Path of Darkness. True to its name, it was nothing more than a black void. The door behind Taoretta vanished. Taoretta walked forward in silences.

"Ancient sins…. ancient sins…ancient sins…." A haunting voice said in the distance.

Taoretta tensed and turned to his left to see a sight that made his blood run cold. It was the same pregnant woman that Jigoku, Yuu, and Shadlyn devoured still having her stomach busted open with her entrails exposed. She had blank mindless white eyes repeated the same two words. Her chewed up fetus was dragged on the ground by the umbilical cord still attached to her. The sight made him sick as he staggered back only to mind into someone who whipped Taoretta around. It was Taoretta's first murder victim and its blank white eyes stared into Taoretta's soul. Taoretta broke away as he was slowly being surrounded by all the victims he and the Zangyaku made over the years. Even the ones he did not directly harm were here. All those victims of Rebecca, Jeremy (his victims were not people he harmed by his actions, but his inactions of not dealing with Rebecca), June (she'd killed at least a hundred people), Jigoku, his brothers (while not as dirty as Taoretta, they have killed a few people as they were trained to be assassains), Shadlyn, Shade, Manabí crowded him. Most of the victims were from Rebecca especially and they all chanted "Ancient Sins". Taoretta wanted to fight, but he just could bring it himself to do so. Managing to flip over the crowd, Taoretta tried to gain distance from the crowd panting in terror.

"Manabí, Shade" Taoretta uttered seeing the two former teammates in the crowd just as blank-eyed as the rest. "But I don't see Jigoku…."

Then he heard June's screams, and fear was replaced with determination. He bolted forward away to find the source. When he did find the source, the crowd of victims was suddenly the high point of it. He did not see June among the crowd and did not notice it until he heard June's scream. Part of him always considered himself lucky for not remembering the rape he committed to June when he was under the influence of the spiked drink Shadlyn and Jigoku give him. But that luck would run out…playing in front of him was that incident in full detail. Taoretta froze up as he could not look away. He heard hear it…

June's screaming in pain, her crying as she was forcefully impregnated, and her pleading him to stop. He saw the crazed look in the illusion's eyes and Taoretta fell to his knees. The look on June's face was the most painful thing he witnessed. The illusion faded as Taoretta felt it play over and over again in his mind.

 **(Cues: Dragonball Z Abridged MUSIC: The Cell Games Announcement)**

"Well…well, so you finally saw what happened? The look in June's eyes might have been the most entertaining of it all." A familiar voice said with sickening laughter.

Out of the shadows, Shadlyn came dressed in her black. She kicked Taoretta which lead to him hitting the wall and falling on his face.

"Pathetic…" Jigoku said phasing through the wall to punch Taoretta into another well.

He got up only to be enveloped in pink ki due to Rebecca Dill making her presence known. Taoretta found himself surrounded by all his former gang members except for his brothers, Jeremy, Shade, Aoi, and June. Taoretta was slamming into the ground bruising his ribs.

"You can't wash away your past with us. Neither can June, neither can your brothers, and neither than Jeremy. None of you can't escape." Rebecca said putting her down on Taoretta's shoulder getting him to scream.

"We haunt your dreams….and we do the same to June." Jigoku said with mirthful laughter.

"What?" Taoretta said looking up.

"She is not getting her lack of sleep lately from motherhood alone. We haunt her dreams making them her worst nightmares. For it wasn't for her pesky sense of will and those little bastards of yours, she would have offed herself years ago." Yuu explained.

Taoretta struggled up from Rebecca's heel only to be blasted away from Yuu back first into the wall.

"Now, you will die painfully and in agony. Your clan will fall, June will fall, and your bothers are next. Who knows? Maybe your bastard twins are next. They do have tainted blood….and so does Bage." Shadlyn said before Taoretta slugged her.

He had enough, and he was fuming.

"I don't give a give a damn about what you do to me, but leave my family out of this!" Taoretta said powering up.

"So, you do got some fight in you?" Yuu said getting into stance. "But is it enough?"

Taoretta lunged into the fight against them, but it was a futile effort. Punches barely missed, they kept flashing haunting memories to ruin his focus, and Rebecca merely was much stronger than ever. One memory in particular was the time he tried to obtain the Super Saiyan God form and failed miserably. It hurt to know that Rebecca was laughing about it behind the back the entire time. Rebecca made a blitzkrieg out of pummel Taoretta with blows and ki blast before using the Emperor's Death's Beam to put 110 holes in his chest. Taoretta was struggling to get on his own two feet as blood soaked his clothes, and the ground around him. He could feel he was dying, but he did not want to admit. He could not live with himself if he died here and had to watch his brothers, his girl, his kids, or Bage suffer.

"I can't keep it up! I'm sorry guys…." Taoretta said to himself feeling helpless.

"You cannot give up." A calm motherly voice said to him.

Two figures appeared with them both towering over Taoretta with the first figure being slightly taller than the second. Taoretta could sense a power out of the two of them, dangerous and potent. Taoretta fall on his knees once again.

"I don't want to give up, but I…." Taoretta said before giving up blood.

"What do you to fight for?" The second figure, clearly a male, asked. "To sate your own guilt?"

"No…I know I am guilty. I lost my way." Taoretta said short of breath.

 **(Music Ends)**

What was his way? As the pack of his old teammates laughed at him, a fire burned in his eyes as the two figures disappeared. Taoretta got up on his two feet defiance in his eyes, and Rebecca was not pleased with that look. That was when a white and red aura swirled around Taoretta.

 **(Cues: Naruto OST – Naruto's Main Theme)**

"I fight for the people precious to me. The people I don't want to see suffer under her or anymore else. I won't ever give in, fold, or yield for anyone who gets in front of them. As clan heir to the von Satsu, I will not stand by any you and take my place with them once again! I may never become pure of heart, but I will not go down the dark path. Never again!" Taoretta said with firmness in his voice.

"You think you can stop us?!" Shadlyn said crazed with bloodlust shifting to her Evolved Purified Form. "Fat fucking chance. You're history, Taoretta. I'll say hello to Bage when I give him Round 2!"

Shadlyn charged at him and that was the trigger. Taoretta's eyes diluted in his glare at Shadlyn. With a roar, he unleashed a massive wave of warper's energy out of his body. The force of it sent Shadlyn spiraling into the wall and the rest to fall on their knees panting in evident exhaustion. The two watching worlds were in shock.

 _"That's impossible! It can't be!" Beate said staggering back._

 _"Well I'll be damned, and they always send Shin Warper's Will was impossible for sixth level warpers. Hell, his warper energy is rising…..way above what's considered healthy for normal sixth rankers to have!" Amaya said gaping in shock._

 _"He's back…the eyes of the man I fell her…" June said to herself._

 _"C'mon cousin, kick her ass!" Bage cheered._

"That's impossible, Shin Warper's Will is—guh!" Rebecca said as Taoretta used it to send a heightened kiai of warper energy to leave a devastating blow on her.

 _"Is he…is he controlling it?" Ryo said stopping his fight with Cell._

 _"I've never actually seen Shin Warper's Will up close like this at all." Cell said shaking._

"This ends here and now!" Taoretta said as his aura began to heal his wounds.

"No! This isn't over!" Shadlyn asked as the group jumped to lung at him.

With will alone, Taoretta slowed down time in the room.

"The path I follow is defend history from all who seek to violate it. To ensure, the flow of time to protect life for all. To defend against distortion with haste and never to falter. I do this a proud member of Time Patrol and I won't let anyone stop me!" Taoretta said unleashing a Final Explosion that shone up the darkness in the room. "Or even my own inner demons!"

"No, no, NOOOOOOOO!" Rebecca screamed as the light from the ki wave swallow her and the others.

 **(Music Ends)**

The room was seemingly empty, but the room shone bright white and clear as a day. A door appeared to which Taoretta opened. He found himself outdoors in the middle of huge garden with plants abundant and springs as far as the eye can see. Cha was sitting on the patio with five figures. Taoretta could see that the three of them were old men like Cha and similar in appearance. The last two were taller and had their faces obscured by their hood and cloak. The two were even hiding their kis and warper energies from Taoretta. He could only tell they were a male and a female.

"So, you have gotten through the Path of Darkness. Now, you have come to the Path of Light. It is time for your awakening, young von Satsu. To the circle." Cha said as Taoretta to the massive circle in the middle. In the center was the kanji for light (hikari) to which Taoretta told upon on.

"La, Head, Cha-la, it is finally time." Cha said as they each stood a different point.

The cloaked woman came up laying a hand on his back.

 **(Cues: Instrumental Core – The Angel Among Demons (1:30-ownward)**

 _" **For it is in living life to defend the defenseless, we shine. Through this, we, warriors, become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and fearless of death, I release your ki, amplify it, and awaken the next step. May your allies rejoice, and may your enemies know the horror that is Taoretta.** " _The cloaked female as all five of them transferred a rush of ki into Taoretta.

The rush of ki enveloped Taoretta in a pillar of light swallowing him whole. Within it, Taoretta did not fight it and letting the ki flow through his body. He felt expanded and reinvigorated. Closing his eyes, the energy swirled around him. Memories flowed through his hand…of what he was before all this. His dream of being a Time Patroller and settling down was something lost to him. But now, he was more than willing to fight and/or die for it now. Even as far away as in the Order of Reality's headquarters, Rebecca was shaking in fear having no idea she royally botched up this time. Elsewhere, Shadlyn and Yuu were wondering what the hell was that massive energy coming from.

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack - The Birth of a God (1:37-onwards)**

" _Now, Taoretta, awaken!" The five of them said as the pillar grew in intensity._

The pillar surged as Taoretta's energy spiked higher than ever, but there was an issue among most of those watching.

 _"I can't sense his energy!" Bage said. "It just went up and vanished!"_

 _Many Patrollers within Conton and Toki Toki could flat out not sense Taoretta anymore. At this point, only the Kais could sense him now._

 _"I may not be able to sense it, but I know what this means. The birth…of a Super Saiyan God." Ryo said with a smirk. "The tides of change have come."_

The pillar dispersed as Taoretta floated back into the center. The only most notable change is the slight lighter brown skin tone and magenta/red hair that glowed. The hair retains Taoretta's natural style, but becomes more refined (losing any stray hairs). As Taoretta open his eyes, they showed more detail and the irises become red (generally appearing as more relaxed). The overall body structure appears seemed mostly unchanged (due to Taoretta already being a younger man).

 **(Cues: Dragon ball Kai 2014 OST - Saiyaman)**

"How do you feel?" Cha asked.

"At peace. I can't believe it…I've done it." Taoretta said with a bit of laughter.

It had been a long time since he was about to laugh like that. Taoretta felt rather floaty and free, so much so he had focus to keep from floating idea. He also noticed his clothing had changed slightly. He now wore a white Supreme Kai vest with red trimming, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a v neck outlined in red, a red sash, black pants with two white stripes on the sides and white boots. On the back of the vest was the clan insignia for the Von Satsu clan hidden under the white cape attached to the back of the vest.

Cha made the tear fade closing up the view for both Conton and Toki Toki.

"There is not much time to waste. You must go back! I fear the moment your former friends discover you have obtained God Form, you'll jump the gun. If you are to thoroughly crush them, then Ryo just get even stronger." The female cloaked figure warned. "You won't be able to direct warp back though. You'll have to take the long way through."

"Not a problem." Taoretta said floating into the air. "I need to pass by Mist Vega either way, and take my position back as clan heir. Thank you."

Taoretta was tossed a brand-new scythe from Cha, one that it's metal had red glow on it's edge. A war scythe that took elements from Crescent Rose's main scythe form.

"Behold, the Sunset Saber. Made from your old scythe and combined with kyber crystals. Now, you are complete, Saiyan Shinigami." Cha said.

"Go forth and kick ass." The male cloaked figure.

"Yes sir!" Taoretta said as he told off flying.

 **(Music Ends)**

As he flew up, the six watched him go.

"Do you really think giving him some of your power was a good idea….Genevieve?" Cha asked as the female figure took off her cloak.

The male did the same revealing them to be Genevieve (the First) and Akira Blackthorn.

"He is worthy, Cha. Besides, he would have gotten the transformation without me in the original timeline." Genevieve said. "I merely decided to make him a good insurance policy."

That's right. When Pinkamena did her time travel stunt, it had an aftereffect on the multiverse. Some gained awareness of the "original" timeline, with Akira and Genevieve being two of the four who did. It's sad that Kaneda and Kastumi (the First) decided not to do a damn thing about Pinkamena despite knowing the knowledge of the future.

"Ryo's going to need all the help he could get." Akira remarked. "So, will Amaya and Bage?"

"Isn't that right, Akagi and Ginseng?" Genevieve said as the two that were supposed to be dead made their appearance alive and well.

"I hope your prodding is going to save us from that pink menace." Akagi said.

"Look, what we were going is risky either way. And, we can't have you two dead. We're going to need allies." Genevieve remarked.

"And you expect us to dance with your clan?" Ginseng said.

She was untrusting of the Blackthorns, but Akagi put a calm grip on her shoulder.

"We'll do it. Look, we're a bit hesitant, but better with you than against you." Akagi remarked. "The Zou clan will stand by the Blackthorns."

They stood hands.

"Now, we have important business to deal with, and we'll need you both to come with." Akira said tearing a portal. "We got training to do."

Ginseng could sigh as the four left through the portal with Ginseng hoping that her children are doing fine.

* * *

So, Taoretta's a Super Saiyan God. That's neat. Still, I wound help nearly losing the fight because Cell threw a cheap shot at my stomach. I still won, but I was sore over it. We did do some light training on All Clear and Perfect Shot before heading to the Time Nest. I found Trunks, Bulma, Mai and Chronoa standing around, looking worried.

"That's strange. I don't sense any changes in the Scroll yet. But then, maybe Demigra gave up," Trunks said.

They all then heard the sound of mocking laughter and looked up to see the illusion of Demigra floating above them. The illusion-Demigra said, "Don't be foolish."

"The fool is you, dumbass. You're asking for trouble fucking with Beerus, of all people." I said coolly.

The illusion-Demigra looked at him and smiled, "Have no doubt. I have waited 75 million years for this, and I'll never give up."

Illusion-Demigra laughed some more and then disappeared.

The Supreme Kai of Time screamed and pointed at the Scroll of Eternity.

"Whoa!" Trunks exclaimed. The Supreme Kai of Time frantically said, "No, that's horrible! He went to that time period?!"

Trunks, Mai, and Bulma were confused so Trunks asked, "Huh? Was that a dangerous era or something?" The Supreme Kai of Time sighed and said, "Ignorance sure is bliss isn't it… How about I explain it to you?"

I rolled my eyes as she turned to look at Trunks and him.

"It's the time period when Beerus, the freaking God of Destruction, went to Earth!" Trunks looked at her and sweat started to form on his brow as he said, "God of Destruction, Beerus?! Is he that powerful?"

The Supreme Kai of Time looked at the half-Saiyan as if he had grown a second head and yelled, "'Lord' Beerus!" "Y-yes, yes ma'am!" Trunks said, "Anyway, is this Lord Beerus really strong or something?"

I was not scared of Beerus. Why? Zen'o. That's why.

The Supreme Kai of Time yelled out in frustration and told him, "Just go and stop him! Quickly, you have to hurry! If Lord Beerus turns against us… He'll, he'll destroy everything! All of History!" "A-All right! So then, let's do this!" Trunks said as he took the Scroll and handed it to me.

"You do know he can't use his dark magic on deities, right?" I say as light enveloped me.

Last thing I heard was a, "Wait, what?", and I was off to my next mission.

* * *

(A/N: Incoming two-parter! Part 2 will cover the rest. So, Taoretta's a Super Saiyan God now, the Zou parents are alive, and Pinkamena's temporal trip had some major effects on the timeline. With Pinkamena's time travel, I can clever justify improved edits and dialogue in earlier chapters of my other works. Pinkamena has unwittingly done more harm than good. Considering this an early Christmas present for all of you readers out there. **Edit – 12/17/17 – Fixed several grammar and spelling errors.** )

 **Ending Theme - Awakening - Final Fantasy VI Advance OST**

Within time and space, in a lonely room, late in the early hours of the morning, a lone figure types away on his laptop.

"Goodbye Shurayuki. You lived, you fought, and you got your good end. With every death, a new counterpart is born. Thus, is the cycle of life. You've done your part, now rest in peace." – Mirai Yoshi


	36. Dare to Break the Limit!

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

 **(A/N: Amaya and Hirohito will be making an appearance this chapter. You'll find out why soon enough.)**

* * *

Melissa

 **Sever all your pain from memories plagued in vain**

 **Stop the endless woe you've come to know**

 **Find your heart and soul ; Break through every wall**

 **Until you reach your goal**

 **C'mon clap your hands and fight until you're finally made whole**

 **Gazing skyward, and so sure tomorrow will arrive**

 **I don't know how I'll get through by myself**

 **With my heart in a daze**

 **The birds beside me soar away into the endless sky**

 **Will the find with their free spirits the light**

 **At the end of this maze?**

 **Please wait...I want to fly with you**

 **Let me on your back to look of my soul**

 **All the pain that haunts me to this day will vanish**

 **If I just reach up higher, I'll find what I desire**

 **I'll never tire 'til I...**

 **Sever all your pain from memories plagued in vain**

 **And stop the endless woe you've come to know**

 **Find your heart and soul ;Break through every wall**

 **Until you reach your goal**

 **C'mon clap you hands and fight until you're finally made whole!**

 **In the dark of night and sitting in the endless breeze**

 **I am bent down to the ground with no strength**

 **And I'm lost in despair**

 **It's times like these, I wish I had some wings to fly with ease**

 **I don't mind even being the Melissa sailing high in the air**

 **I've tried to stand upon my feet**

 **But every time, I fall back down again**

 **Maybe this is not the way to find my answer**

 **The wind is calling to me, and it is guiding to me free**

 **And I will then find...**

 **The key to my way out of this abyss of doubt**

 **There's no time to wait or hesitate**

 **Even if I'm bound, and the key I have isn't the right one found**

 **Still, I will end it with the impact of the lock on the ground**

 **(cue guitar solo)**

 **My soul will shine it's life through the pain and strife**

 **If I'm never saved, I'll still be brave**

 **If I disappear, my soul will still live on and help you fight your fears**

 **And the moonlight will reflect my shadow to show I'm still here**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 36: Dare to Break the Limit!**

* * *

(Yin City, OU Mist Vega)

 **[Cues: Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver – National Park]**

Amaya had walked the streets of the oldest city of Mist Vega. She needed a day to clear her head, but Hirohito had come along. She wanted to leave him back in Conton, but he did not take no for an answer. The two were currently in the National Park, and Amaya flashed back to coming here when she was younger. However, she snapped out of her thoughts. She was here for business as she had gotten a mysterious letter to come out here. The letter instructed her to wait by the fountain where the Bug Pokémon frequent. Amaya sat on the bench there and Hirohito was playing Moon, his Persian.

"So, you're arrived." A voice said getting Amaya, Moon, Hirohito on guard.

 **[Cues: Metroid Fusion Music - Environmental Inquire]**

The source of the voice leapt down from the tree. He was rather tall matching Amaya's height with a lean body with a bit of muscle. His head, though more proportioned to his body, was still just big enough that others kept on mocking it for its size. His hair had that scythe like style to it, but it was bigger and jagged as he was an adult. He wore a pair of round glasses, his trademark black trench coat along with a blue shirt with an infinity insignia on it. This was Darren (formerly known as Dib) Membrane.

"Who the hell are you?" Hirohito asked.

"Agent Mothman. I'm apart of the Interdimensional Swollen Eyeball Network, we deal with the paranormal, conspiracies, and all that stuff." Darren said.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Amaya asked.

"Simple. It's about the corrupt Order bitch we all hate." Darren said. "Add to her cronies as well. This also involves your parents."

Amaya tensed, and Hirohito glared at Darren. Darren took out a spherical device that were commonly used in sci-fi (*cough* Star Wars) to record messages and tossed it to Amaya.

"That's from your parents who are still alive. My organization was hired to give this to you from Akira and Genevieve. It'll explain why your parents haven't tried to contact you directly." Darren remarked. "We also have a warning for you."

"What's the warning?" Amaya said looking over the device.

"You and Hirohito must help Ryo achieve Super Saiyan God. We have a theory in mind that this could bring Ryo to a level of power that would put him a few skips and steps away from Akira and Genevieve. This could assure that Shadlyn doesn't succeed in her plans. We'll be doing all we can to stop her and Yuu. They've been absorbed the powers of the paranormal across the multiverse's outer ring. The two are currently hanging out the Twilight worlds…" Darren said with a shudder.

"Fucking hell…" Hirohito spat. "I thought they have some semblance of standards!"

 _"I don't know what this Twilight is, but it sounds horrible." Raven said from within the seal._

 _"I second that." Salem said as well._

"I know for a fact they aren't absorbing the vampires there…" Darren remarked trying to assure them.

He was lying on that end, but he was unknowingly right. Shadlyn had shown Yuu Twilight as a joke. Yuu did not take it well, and had purchased the box of set of Twilight books. Just to use them to beat the author (one of her counterparts at least) in the world she created to death.

"Fine, we'll take on your task." Amaya remarked. "But why us?"

 **[Cues: DBZ Attack of the Saiyans - Spinach Wastelands OST]**

"The seal. Akira and Genevieve had let us in on Mirai Pinkamena's time travel stunt. I and Agent Tunaghost have been studying it from afar. It may stabilize if he takes part in the process. We fear if it's not stabilized, either Raven or Salem could take over his mind later." Darren explained.

"What?!" Hirohito said in fair.

"Over my dead body!" Amaya said defensively.

 _"SHIT!" Salem cried out._

"As he ages, the seal's malignant energy will gradually seep deeper. The process of his energy transfer will allow for a rush of warper energy and ki to flow through to overlap it." Darren said adjusting his glasses. "After that, it'll be a simple matter of getting someone good with seals to adjust it for Hirohito to safely use it."

"We'll do it." Hirohito said stroking Moon's head.

"Thank you." Darren said with a bow.

 **[Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 3 ‒ "Caution!"]**

BOOM! A ki blast crashed nearby nearly vaporized Moon. Darren looked up to see they were surrounded. He recognized their adversaries as members of Zarbon's race and saw they had control seals on their heads.

"Seems Rebecca realized I got involved." Darren said cracking his knuckles. "And she sent five of them."

"Raven, Salem, pump your aura through me, now!" Hirohito said telepathically.

Raven and Salem reluctantly did so, and a dark energy surrounded him. Black, red, purple flame-like veins formed on his arms leading up to the sides of his face which Hirohito growled out in pain. Hirohito's eyes turned crimson red with a black slit in them and a black diamond-shaped mark formed on the center of her forehead.

" **I will rip your face off.** " Hirohito said darkly. " **Prepare yourself Double Darkness Hirohito!** "

Hirohito was able to absorb the negative emotions of anger and malice off all five of them molding it into armor. He slugged one of the brainwashed in the crotch before stabbing its midsection to spill guts out. Amaya unsheathed her katana blades to dispatch three of them. Darren was struggling with his as the possessed enemy tossed him through several trees. It became to Amaya that those five were meant to off Darren before he got to them.

Darren prepped his shock gloves actually landing a few blows before it got him by the throat strangling him. Hirohito shoved his arm through the possessed enemy's ribs tearing it out and beating him to death with it freeing Darren.

" **C'mon! You ain't no got no fight left!"** Hirohito said.

Amaya promptly socked him with the pommel of her sword hard enough to render him unconscious. The "Double Darkness" form faded returning her kid brother back to normal. Darren was panting and made a mental note to invest in learning martial arts.

 **[Music Ends]**

"Thanks…" Darren said panting as Amaya heard police siren.

"We need to leave. Local law enforcement is on the way, and I rather not have a stay in prison." Amaya said effectively vaporizing all five bodies. "And no problem."

Moon was returned to Hirohito's Pokéball by Amaya. Carrying Hirohito, Amaya had to flee the park with Darren. They would have been caught had it not been by Amaya frantically teleporting all three of them to the ruined family home. The siblings and Darren would go their separate ways.

* * *

I had never known how it was to feel outclassed…until now where I was stomped by Beerus. Even worse, it was one move! One Move! I had just dealt with Demigra's attempt on hijacking Beerus by giving Beerus pudding. I had slightly altered time, but Chronoa let it slide seeing Goku and Beerus would still fight either way. I had returned to the Time Nest with Beerus and Whis in tow. Chronoa and the two had talked before the God of Destruction and his attendant wanted to assess Trunks and I's skills to see if we could face Demigra, and we obliged. We got…beaten.

So here I was, sitting at the empty Golden Galaxy, nursing the glass of Long Island Iced Tea. I felt like crap as my neck was still stiff but Beerus breaking it. Trunks was lucky only to get part of his skull cracked open. He was in the healing tanks, though. I was worried about everything. I knew that would always be someone stronger, but it still stung to be beaten so easily.

"Boss-sama!/Boss!" Takeshi/Tadashi said coming into the empty bar.

I acknowledge them and the rest of the team (bar Trunks and Mai) show up.

"We heard what happened. Don't worry, your Zenkai will allow you to get strong enough to eat his face in." Hatchin said encouraging me.

"It would not be enough. If I am to fight Beerus and have a chance of winning, I need to achieve Super Saiyan God." I said tightening my grip on the glass.

"But, you're a Saiyan hybrid. We don't even know if it's possible for them." Soon said concerned.

I didn't care, and I was more than willing to risk it. Beerus had told me I was no way ready, and I wanted to fix that. I got up, downed the drink, and slammed the cup down.

"Let's do this!" I said. "But, we need six Saiyans."

"Well, you got six now." A familiar voice said.

To my surprise, Amaya and Hirohito showed up and were willing to aid me.

* * *

Many patrollers and mentor gathered in the center of Toki Toki to see what was about to occur. A patroller was crazy enough to try to achieve god form. Hakusa summed it up.

"Ryo has lost it. No way this is going to work." Hakusa said.

"I don't know. Ryo has a habit of doing the impossible." One patroller said.

Hirohito, Amaya, Caulfila, Kale, Tadashi, and Takeshi got around Ryo in a circle. Shadok and a few Namekians surrounded Soon who had an idea of his own.

"Are you ready?" Ryo and Soon said.

Everyone nodded.

 **[Cues: Dragon Ball Super OST - The Birth of a God]**

Ryo relaxed his body as Amaya and Hirohito placed their palms on the user's back, while Ryo faced away. Next, they poured their inner light and their warper into Ryo. Blue aura appears around the group, shrouding each individual in the procedural. Then, the white Flames of Creation came to life surrounding Ryo's and Soon's group. The energy alone tore at the sky as Conton City would once again bear witness. However, they would not be the only one. Mist Vega and the Order would witness this. Rebecca had walked out her office only to spit out her coffee as what was going on.

"NOOOO!" She screamed.

A yellow flame-like beam emitting from Ryo's group (bright green for Soon's) shots up into the sky, and causing golden-green colored clouds to start to emerge. The amount of warper energy was heavy enough to cause minor distortions. People swapped genders and species for split seconds. The clouds began to spread across the blue sky, eventually covering it completely after a few minutes. The seas of Mist Vega changes into a golden-green hue as well, becoming violent and forming huge whirlpools shaking the place. The worlds became to shake. Chronoa had a wide grin on her face. Ryo had emptied his mind ignoring the pain within his body honing his own warper energy. The aura had eventually transferring to Ryo through the five. After this, another beam shoots up from the one who absorbed the blueish-white aura, which causes some of the clouds to dissipate and leave an enormous hole. The weather changes over and over in a matter of seconds, changing from rain, to hail, to a thunderstorm, to clear, during which a few days appear to pass, to snow, and clear again.

"Damn it! A chunk of hail hit me in the eye!" Naruto remarked.

Ryo rose up and becomes a pinkish-red silhouette of themselves. Soon had risen up and became a bright-green silhouette. With a massive blinding light, the angelic music slowly came to an end as the shaking and distortions finally ceased. Floating down, Ryo and Soon. Ryo's hair had turned magenta/red in a natural state with no loose strands. What made it strange was Ryo's eyes were silver for a few seconds before turning red. Soon had a slightly darker skin tone and glowing red eyes. However, both had Godly ki.

"My god…..they've done it…" Rebecca mumbled before fainting.

"Why can't I feel my everything?" Shadok said before fainting.

Seeing the damage around him, Ryo looked to Soon and Ryo raised his hand upwards.

"Let's fix this. **Warper Art: Cosmic Snap**." Ryo said snapping his fingers only one. "Stablize."

That snap triggered a rush of warper energy as it went all over. With the wave rushed past, repairing the damage their transformation caused. It went the extra mile of inadvertently healing everyone and fixing Hirohito's seal. The tears had finally faded as Ryo's wave fixed them. With this, Ryo and Soon floated down.

Chronoa was agape like a fish gasping for air witnessing them only to regain control of herself when they came down to the ground.

 **[Cues: One Piece OST - Overtaken]**

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked.

"I feel like I shattered another ceiling. I'm surprisingly Soon achieved that Namekian red-eyed form." Ryo said turning to Soon.

"Hey, the form exists in Heroes as a God-class up. All I need was the right catalyst and a bit of Warper energy to sync with that sub universe." Soon said confidently. "Thankfully, God-class up only works on Namekians, Saiyans, and Ice-jins."

"Whoa, boss! I can't sense you or Soon's energy." Caulifla said impressed. "That's so cool."

Ryo smirked and walked off heading to find Beerus and Whis back at the Time Nest. Beerus was napping with a small snot bubble flowing in and out his nose. Whis's eyes widened to see Ryo with godly ki even seeing the brief flash of silver. Soon joined him as well and Whis could see this fight was not going to be as easy as last time.

With a whack of his staff, Whis woke Beerus.

"What the hell, Whis? I….gaa…." Beerus said wide-eyed at the two patrollers that stood before him.

"Beerus, you made a fatal mistake. You underestimated him….and while normally I've had Trunks fight alongside Ryo. You made fun of my height, so Soon will take his place." Chronoa said. "Now, boys, show Beerus a party."

Trunks had come with a beach chair and popcorn for him, his mother, and Mai. No way, he was going to miss on this carnage.

* * *

(Arena: Mountains - Gizard Wastleland)

-Beerus and Whis vs Ryo and Soon-

 **[Cues: Lost Courage - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2]**

Ryo wasted no time once they were teleported to their arena, and used Instanteous Movement to catch Beerus with a sucker punch to the midsection. Soon took on Whis who seemed more than happy to give the Namek a workout. Beerus and Ryo tossed blows unknowingly in the rhythm of the music in air before coming to a punch parry that sent back both flying. Ryo and Beerus crashed through rocks with their hands that they used for that parry busted up and bleeding.

"You really do work yourself to the bone. I actually felt that." Beerus said teasingly.

"You're be feeling a lot more when we're done." Ryo said powering up.

"Quite. Chronoa talked highly of you, you know." Beerus said dusting himself off. "She calls you a prodigy."

"Really? I've never been called a prodigy ever in my life. I just survive. It's what my kind does." Ryo said taking a stance.

"Talking about Saiyans…or are you talking about Endurions?" Beerus said with a knowing smirk.

 **[Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 3 ‒ "Vital Burner"]**

Nearby, Soon and Whis were fighting. Whis was merely using Ultra Instinct to combat Soon with ease, but noted the Namekian's skill. From what Chronoa told him, he was an alternate counterpart to a rather powerful Namekian with tricks up his non-existent sleeves. What he did not expect was this.

"Mystic Gomu Gomu no Mikata Robo!" Soon said leaping at Whis.

Whis's body reacted on its own thinking it was an attack only for Whis to look shocked to see Soon stretch his limbs around Whis's arms and legs.

"Heh, it actually works." Soon said surprised at his own success.

"Manipulating my limbs…clever." Whis said commending him. "You know this will only work once on me now."

"I know, but I do know this before you manage me off. Mikata Robo Energy Ball!" Soon said manipulating Whis's left arm to fire a white energy ball after Beerus.

Beerus was too distracted glaring down Ryo before he got nailed by the blast. Whis was shortly able to get freed from Soon's grip.

 **[Cues: TMNT 2003 Soundtrack - The Foot Clan]**

"You can predict my physical moves, but can you handle my swordsmanship?" Soon said using his ki to materialize a katana in his hands.

Whis twirled his staff and offered a smirk.

"Oh, you're a kenjutsu user like Ryo was. I'm more of a bojutsu user like my brothers and sisters." Whis said.

The two charged while Beerus was dealing Ryo's Daiuzu. The trusty katana had gotten an upgrade thanks to Ryo's goldly ki, and instead of glowing gold, it burned red. Beerus was using a bo staff to defend himself, but Ryo proved to be good with a blade.

"Allow me to show you a new move from the Ryo-ryu. Godly Gale Strike!" Ryo said.

Ryo spun in place midair before slashing the air, sending a swirling gale forward that whipped into a tornado which trapped Beerus inside. Using the tornado, Ryo was able to fly about slashing at Beerus and being able to get away fast enough to dodge his strikes.

"Ok, that's it! Cataclysmic Orb!" Beerus said.

 **[Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 3 ‒ "Menace"]**

Beerus claps his hands together and creates a purple-colored atom-shaped energy sphere that he holds on the tip of his finger before smashing into the ground dispersing the tornado sending Ryo flying. Beerus began to laugh forming a purple aura while he appears shinier and fierce looking.

"You've proven your worth, but you won't won this!" Beerus said with a devious smirk.

Beerus creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun. Unknowingly, the Super Saiyan God form had hit the time limit, Ryo had him even realized he was back in his Super Saiyan form still feeling the Godly ki.

"Hey Beerus!" A familiar voice said.

Trunks had made his presence known and had attained the God form himself. Beerus paled seeing this.

"Freaking A, Trunks! You know our orders! Let's give him a run for his money!" Ryo said powering up.

Trunks joined Ryo and put their all into their next attack for it would be the swan song to wrap it up.

"Sphere of Destruction!" Beerus said launching the sphere.

"Dual God Burning Kamehameha!" Trunks and Ryo said.

Both performed the Burning Attack rapid arm movement, and puts their hands in front of them. They then brought their cupped hands beside them, and finally fires the energy wave the same way as a Kamehameha. The combined attack crashed into the Sphere leading into the struggle that caused the entire arena to shake.

"It is me or is that sphere increasing in size?" Soon said slightly terrified.

"We need to get out of here." Whis said calmly. "I think we can stop our fight, right?"

"Yes, we can." Soon said as Whis warped him and Soon out of the arena.

Right on time, as the energy clash resulted in an explosion that swallowed all three of them and the arena itself.

 **[Music Ends]**

* * *

Ryo's gang members were virtually speechless watching the fight. Chronoa had on a whim broadcasted the fight (footage seeped over to the alternate Conton) all over Toki Toki. Hakusa tried to measure Ryo's power level with her special scouter and she got Immeasurable before said scouter short circuited.

"Kale, you think you could take Boss?" Takeshi asked his wife.

"I probably could…" Kale squeaked.

"I need to get me Super Saiyan God!" Caulifla said with stars in her eyes.

Chronoa paled at the thought of having Patroller with godly ki at first, only to have a grin that frightened Cell. Chronoa did see the danger in it, but also saw something else. Insurance.

 **[Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 3 ‒ "Innocent World"]**

Hatchin, Bulma, and Mai had entered the arena to search for Trunks and Ryo. Hatchin sensed them finding the two ragged raw and awake. Ryo and Trunks helped each other up. Both seemed to be in their "base" forms.

"Damn it, Trunks! You got yourself healed and you're all beat up again." Bulma said worriedly. "You're not like the regenerating degenerate, next to you. No offense."

"Firstly, that's Deadpool's nickname. Secondly *cough*, none taken." Ryo said feeling his body slowly heal.

Whis had returned to the arena with Soon to get Beerus was in slightly better shape than the Saiyans before everyone left the arena together. Ryo, Trunks, and Soon found a crowd of patrollers cheering for them. Hakusa came to up asking to call him boss now.

"I think you two are ready to fight Demigra, but I suggest you train up a bit before then." Beerus remarked.

"Supreme Kai of Time-sama!" Amethyst yelled coming up with three bluish crystal shards. "I found these three shards while on PQs. I think they're Time Chasm shards."

Ryo was surprised by this strange shift in canon as he did a Time Chasm Shard from his "previous playthrough" carrying over items. Ryo only had the one for beating the game. He remembered that a patroller already had one, and the other three were hidden in PQs.

"Well, seems we found some distortion leftovers." Ryo said taking out his shard. "There's five of these. Once we get the last shard, we'll be able to deal with Towa's special present."

* * *

It was rather convenient that Recon was among the crowd as it saved me the trouble. With the five brought together, it formed into a scroll covered in Dark Magic. I had a detour before my dealing with Demigra. This time, I had a request to Chronoa. I asked if I could bring a three-man team with me.

"Normally, I'd say no. But after looking over this distorted timeline, I will allow it." Chronoa said looking over the events of the scroll. "You can't take Trunks, though. So, who will it be?"

That's when everyone started to hear a kickass tune.

 **[Cues (Unoffical Theme of Taoretta): Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Dracula's Castle]**

"If I may request, I'd like to return to active duty." Someone I had been expecting said. "And start with joining this mission."

"Well…well…hello Taoretta." I said as the von Satsu made his appearance known. "You being there means you cleared up your family drama."

"Mother was rather forgiving, and my father was still upset but willing. Although, my mother threatened to castrate me if I don't marry June and look after Bage." Taoretta said with a wince.

Amaya snorted and Taoretta turned to face her.

"Something funny, Amaya? Why don't you laugh in my face?" Taoretta said flaring a bit of his godly ki.

Amaya paled and smartly shut up. Taoretta was in a rather good mood also due to the fact he had the pleasure of joining the von Satsu's beating of Raphael. The beaten von Satsu was currently in Mist Vega's hospital worried about what Bage would do to him when they met.

"Oh don't worry. I'm messing with you. I can't wreck my "brother's" fiancée." Taoretta said reliving the kunochi. "By the way, I have someone for you and something to give to June."

Taoretta was tossed a capsule and a small blue box telling she had to get going. Amaya did not waste time leaving along with Hirohito in tow. I wonder how Taoretta will propose.

* * *

 **[Music Ends]**

 _-(Conton City, Dragon World, Alternate Dimension No. 12438228)-_

Amaya and Hirohito returned back to home base both weary in an emotional sense, but not enough to not play the message their parents left. Activating it, a projection of their parents showed up.

"Amaya, Hirohito, if you're watching this, then Darren has proven his organization isn't a complete joke." Akagi said humorously.

Amaya and Hirohito do share a laugh about that Ginseng took over.

"If you have not been watching Ryo vs the Xenoverse, then we'll tell you that we were revived. Akira and Genevieve prevented our souls got being wiped thanks to Pinkamena's secondary effects of her assault." Ginseng said.

Amaya was relieved to know again her mother and father were alive and well.

"Either way, we would come for you two, but we cannot. Akira and Genevieve need our help for something big that's going to happen in the future. Plus, I fear that if we return to Mist Vega, Pinkamena of the present may step in. I don't want to up to leave what is home, but we have no choice. So, please ensure Hirohito doesn't go back either. He's safer with you, and where he is, he'll get the proper training. You can handle his shinobi training." Ginseng said worriedly.

"Just know, we love you both, and we apologize for not directly coming to see you. If we had, we'd be risking your lives." Akagi said.

"We understand, tou-san." Amaya and Hirohito said.

"Oh, we're hoping that when we can all meet together again, maybe there's a grandchild waiting for us." Ginseng said.

"Kaa-san!" Amaya said with a heated blush.

Akagi was snickering like an idiot before they bided goodbye to the shinobi siblings. The message ended and Amaya put the sphere on her neck. Hirohito decided to go find Kenji to play taking off with his Pokéball for Moon. Amaya wanted to rest a bit, but she remembered the package for June. She dragged herself off the chair and went off to deliver it. June was training her skills in a field with Tai and Satoshi nearby under a tree being watching by a clone. Amaya lazily arrived not bothering with stealth.

"Amaya? Shouldn't you be doing therapy with Bage?" June asked wiping sweat off her face.

"Tao's back in town and he's apparently become clan heir again." Amaya said handing June the blue box. "That's from him. Now, if you excuse me, I have a meeting with my bed for quick nap."

Amaya vanished leaving June to smile at the box. She knew exactly what it is as she got a call not too long ago from Tao-Mei. Opening it triggered a seal revealing a Taoretta clone in formal robes. Before he was able to speak, June shushed him.

"You know. It's just nice to see you again…the eyes you had before all this insanity." June said warmly tearing up a bit. "Just promise me, I won't have to go through another nightmare like that again."

"It's the least I can promise." C-Taoretta said before June smashed her lips on his.

It had felt good to be with him once again with the pain and hurt being slowly healed over. As they broke away for air, C-Taoretta explained that the real him was joining the X Fighters.

"I'll be on one final mission before we reunite." C-Taoretta said. "Apparently, we're dealing with Broly and Bardock early."

June could only sigh, but smiled to see the clone slip on the engagement ring on her middle finger.

"So, this is it. What we had dreamed about…" June said tearing up some more. "We both had to weather through some shit, but we did it."

"We can finally leave our bloody pasts behind us." C-Taoretta said. "Like I wanted before…it was all shot to hell."

They had a moment of silence between them before the Taoretta clone dispelled. June dispelled her own clone and got her infants in hand. She decided that considering what's to come. She had two Kais to visit. Old Kai to get her potential unlocked and Zamazu for training.

"Just you wait, Shadlyn. I'll tear you a new one!" June thought.

* * *

 **[Cues: Kool & the Gang - Summer Madness]**

Taoretta had gotten his clones' memories and did a victory dance despite being in the packed Golden Galaxy.

"She said yes!" Taoretta cheered.

"Do I even want to know?" Ryo asked having a light Piledriver.

"June said yes to marrying me." Taoretta said slipping on his engagement ring.

Many claps were heard, and Taoretta's brothers were cheering for him.

"So big bro, I guess we can call June, Big Sis now." Tadashi said.

"Who's going to be best man?" Takeshi asked.

"That's a secret." Taoretta said sipping his red wine.

Taoretta had trusted Ryo to baretend the drinks, and the Golden Galaxy proved to be a much friendlier place than where the Zangyaku used to hang out.

"Either way, I propose a toast to Ryo, Trunks, and Taoretta." Michiko said slurring her speech while raising the glass. "To the Super Saiyan Gods."

At the moment, Ryo and Taoretta had the Saiyan beyond God as their base form at the moment. Taoretta due to be in it long around to adjust, and Ryo due to his body's healing factor adjusting his body naturally.

They clinked glass and downed another drink.

"So, what's next?" Hatchin asked. "Super Saiyan Blue?"

"Yeah, I'll do Blue. I'll even spring for Super Saiyan 4 as well to complete the set." Ryo said.

It would be late at night as Michiko was the last to leave the bar stumbling drunk as a skunk. The rest of the gang had left already. Watching all this, Beerus and Whis stood on the rooftop of a building.

"Ryo has potential in spades. At the rate, he's going, he'll surpass you." Whis remarked.

"Oh no, he won't. Not while I have Ultra Instinct." Beerus said calmly.

"Beerus, you know well enough, you're not perfect in it. Plus, the moment Ryo realizes what you're doing. He'll find a way to learn it." Whis said. "I may even teach it to him when he's ready."

The God of Destruction blanched at the thought of Ryo knowing Ultra Instinct.

"Doubt it. A warper learning that. How ridiculous!" Beerus remarked.

 _Across the multiverse, Akira and Genevieve sneezed._ Whis rolled his eyes and left with Beerus for late-night munchies.

* * *

 **[Cues: Nujabes – Hikari]**

I was not really in a frisky mood at the moment, so I passed on Hatchin's offer for a roll in her bed. After what happened, I was up on the roof playing my Nujabes playlist off my BlackTab while leaning back on my chair. Shurayuki had crawled into my mind. I wonder if I could beat her in an all-out fight now. Once I get Blue, I probably could. I sigh with a bit of angst that was supposed to die when I was a teen. I'm twenty-two for Kami's sake.

 **[Cues: Nujabes – Kumomi]**

Then again, I never thought I'd be a half-Saiyan Time Patroller in my life. I used to be drifter who can bartender with no real purpose in life. Now? It's been a wild few months since then. To think, it was the day of my birthday that I got zapped into my new life. However, my thoughts would be interrupted when I smelled of tropical fruits.

"Your shampoo's scent is a bit too strong, Lazuli." I said as the blonde Android walked up.

"Good to see you're doing fine after that party in the bar, we had. I just had to carry Michiko home." Lazuli said sitting next to me. "Congrats on getting SSG."

"Thanks. So, what's with the visit? Something tells me you got something on your mind." I say noting her expression.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that Gotenks wants to train you now as well." Lazuli remarked. "How went your training with Cell?"

"Completed it. We rushed through the techniques, but I did promise to spar with him when I got the time." I remarked. "Cell noted I needed all the techniques he had in my arsenal."

"That's good to hear. Either way, I cut to the chase. I want to be your third member on your three-man mission tomorrow." Lazuli said directly.

I was actually a bit surprised by this because I was actually torn on who to take with me. Considering its Broly, Hatchin or Michiko was a no. Naruto and Nojiko had their kid to deal with. Kale was powerful, but still a bit green. (I was thinking of saving her for a PQ.) Caulifla was also too green along with Tadashi and Takeshi. I could not even take Soon as he got a special mission from Chronoa to help Percel deal with a distortion in the Dragon Ball's early timeline. But, Lazuli was solid. Plus, she did take on Broly once before.

"All right. Meet me at my apartment tomorrow morning, and I'll cook." I said.

"See you then, Ryo." She said taking off.

It was then my BlackTab shifted to more ominous theme.

 **[Cues: Mega Man Battle Network 6 OST - T33: Two of Braves (Pavilion Comp / CopyBot Comp - Final Stage)]**

"Here I thought I'd be chilling to Nujabes. What is it, Taoretta?" I said as Taoretta came out of the shadows.

"Shit. Not the good kind, seems Rebecca found out I became a Saiyan beyond God as too. New wanted posters were sent out to every warper with a device." Taoretta said.

I ask what's the deal, and he projected the updated bounties.

 **WANTED Dead or Alive "Reaper God of Radiance" Taoretta von Satsu – 140,000,000– 6th Rank – Active**

 **WANTED Dead or Alive "Temporal Titaness" June Calor – 75,000,000– 6th Rank – Active**

 **WANTED Dead or Alive "** **Dhampir Demonslayer, the Bloodborne Avenger" Rachel – 15,000,000– 6th Rank – Active**

 **WANTED Dead or Alive "The Namekian God of Destruction" Soon the Namek – 105,000,000– 6th Rank – Active**

 **WANTED Dead or Alive "Cursed Crow" Hirohito Zou – 3,000,000– 6th Rank – Active**

 **WANTED Dead or Alive "** **Bloodhound of Mist Vega" Amaya Zou – 30,000,000– 6th Rank – Active**

 **WANTED Dead or Alive "Shadow Patroller X" Ryo Nazo – 2,105,000,000– 10th Rank – Active**

 **[Music Abruputly Stops]**

Oh shit. Rebecca had to be desperate or maybe I got to that level. Considering, I can't fight Akira, Merch, or Genevieve if they went all out, maybe it's the first one. Or there's a third option…. considering everything, Rebecca could consider me the strongest 10th level warper of the second generation. I look to my BlackTab and gulped.

"Lisa, do a current scan on all active 10th level warpers that are not Merch, Akira, or Genevieve. Measure your estimated power levels and compare them to mine." I said tense.

The BlackTab and I get my answer. It's a flat out yes. But, I know that's only for the moment. No doubt, that will change in due time. For now, I'll have to live with it.

"You know. You have a BlackTab, and you aren't a member of the Blackthorn clan. Exactly how'd get you one? I know damn well; the clan don't give those to everyone." Taoretta remarked.

"I rather you not say." I say being ambiguous. "I just do."

Taoretta shrugged.

"Probably bullshitting me, but what do I care? Later, Shadow." Taoretta said vanishing with Instantaneous Movement.

I roll my eyes and descend inside into my room changing into sleepwear to crash on my bed. So, I'm worth 2 billion now. Either, bounty hunters will be on my ass like never before or nobody will be dumb enough to go after me. At least, there's a silver lining.

* * *

 **[Dragon Ball Z - Attack of the Saiyans OST – Cave]**

Darren was abroad his flagship, the Abnormality. He had escaped successfully only to get crushed in a bear hug from his sister. Gazlene (who now went by Melissa) had changed due to Warperhood. Darren had up and directly spilled the secret to her, Zim, and Tak. He had also asked a question that changed all four of their lives. Why? Melissa had realized she did not have to abuse her brother, Zim realized he did not have to be a frantic fool, and Tak realized her life was some guy's creation. Thus, they all decided they had no reason for certain behaviors and strove to break the mold of canon. Melissa had grown as well. She was a little taller than most girls her age, but not freakishly tall. Her legs were long, slender, and hairless due to Membrane's genetic alternation giving a body you could only get in fiction. Her breasts were huge, just a little smaller than her head. Unlike Darren, she opts for different clothing, wearing armor ala the Shredder.

"You worried me. Don't ever do that." Melissa muttered.

"I can't promise that with our work." Darren said. "Where's Zim and Tak?"

"Your wife's off investigating a version of Equestria that meet Pinkamena's handiwork. And my husband's off to find parts for GIR. The little bastard went nuts when it swallowed LSD out of a milk jug. A literal gallon." Melissa said bluntly.

Darren was going to ask how only to stop to remember the GIR rule they had.

 **Never ask questions on how or why? You'll break your brain that way.**

* * *

(A/N: And cut! First chapter for the New Year of 2018. I wanted to make it rather special and high in quality this time around. I introduced some new characters, and set up more plot. I ultimately decided to follow chadtayor020 in doing the Broly mission early. However, my reason for it is a bit different. For one, it'll serve as training chapters. So, I figured I would kill two birds with one stone. On that note, this fanfiction is a year old now (This story started of 3rd of this month last year!). Thus, I have revealed the elusive age of the main MC himself along with his birthday (January 3rd). In doing so, I've revealed Jōshō's age as well due the fact that he is a year older than Ryo. As for the bounty, I should explain this one. Remember when Tatsuya has his bounty was taken down due to the fall of the "Nazo clan"? Same thing happened to Ryo. His bounty (in the present timeline) hasn't been reissued just yet. Anyhow, I want to thank all of you for supporting this project. We're getting closer and closer to finishing this show, soon enough.)

 **Ending Theme – Blazo – Light Blue**

 **(A treat to you all, a bonus canon omake)**

 **(Unknown dimension, Twilight Universe)**

Yuu could not believe what had happened. After he mauled that accursed author to death with her own books, he went after the Cullens thinking it would be easy. Had he remembered that Meyers had poorly written her vampires to basically be overpowered as hell, he would have considered nuking the planet. However, he wanted to use his bare hands. Long story short, he was beaten and currently in a hospital bed in another state because Shadlyn had to lose the Cullens.

"You have absorbed them…" Shadlyn said.

"And sparkle, have paler skin, and have a compulsion to wear leather pants. Fuck no!" Yuu spat.

"I was joking. Here, I got you a book to read while you read. It's called 50 Shades of Gray." Shadlyn said hiding an evil laugh.

"Oh thanks." Yuu said happily accepted.

Five minutes later, Yuu was clutching his heart in agony. The book physically got him sicker, and Shadlyn was snickering like an idiot.

"Funny story about that. It used to be Twilight fanfiction." Shadlyn said before breaking down in laughter.

Yuu was suddenly wishing he had not read that book realizing that it existed in the multiverse. Thus meaning…

"NOOOOO!" Yuu screamed having a horrific realization.

What he did realize? That's up to you to figure out!


	37. Rage, Rage Ryo

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

 **(A/N: Things are getting ugly.)**

* * *

Melissa

 **Sever all your pain from memories plagued in vain**

 **Stop the endless woe you've come to know**

 **Find your heart and soul ; Break through every wall**

 **Until you reach your goal**

 **C'mon clap your hands and fight until you're finally made whole**

 **Gazing skyward, and so sure tomorrow will arrive**

 **I don't know how I'll get through by myself**

 **With my heart in a daze**

 **The birds beside me soar away into the endless sky**

 **Will the find with their free spirits the light**

 **At the end of this maze?**

 **Please wait...I want to fly with you**

 **Let me on your back to look of my soul**

 **All the pain that haunts me to this day will vanish**

 **If I just reach up higher, I'll find what I desire**

 **I'll never tire 'til I...**

 **Sever all your pain from memories plagued in vain**

 **And stop the endless woe you've come to know**

 **Find your heart and soul ;Break through every wall**

 **Until you reach your goal**

 **C'mon clap you hands and fight until you're finally made whole!**

 **In the dark of night and sitting in the endless breeze**

 **I am bent down to the ground with no strength**

 **And I'm lost in despair**

 **It's times like these, I wish I had some wings to fly with ease**

 **I don't mind even being the Melissa sailing high in the air**

 **I've tried to stand upon my feet**

 **But every time, I fall back down again**

 **Maybe this is not the way to find my answer**

 **The wind is calling to me, and it is guiding to me free**

 **And I will then find...**

 **The key to my way out of this abyss of doubt**

 **There's no time to wait or hesitate**

 **Even if I'm bound, and the key I have isn't the right one found**

 **Still, I will end it with the impact of the lock on the ground**

 **(cue guitar solo)**

 **My soul will shine it's life through the pain and strife**

 **If I'm never saved, I'll still be brave**

 **If I disappear, my soul will still live on and help you fight your fears**

 **And the moonlight will reflect my shadow to show I'm still here**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 37: Rage, Rage Ryo**

* * *

Hatchin was running for dear life out of the apartment and to Time Machine Station to leave on an early Parallel Quest. Why? Ryo got up and watched the new Pearl episode, and he did not take it well. His warper energy seeped out all over the building boiling any other warpers and driving the weak-willed away. It appeared faint enough, but it was raw enough for Hatchin to decided maybe a few early morning missions would be good for her.

"SHADLYN!" Ryo roared as he unintentionally released a wave of Shin Warper's Will.

He wound up knocking out most of the other tenants. Ryo had dug some digging and discovered Shadlyn had invading Pearl's mind to debase it. She merely used the Purified Form as a back channel to do so.

"It sucks harder because if Pearl was a warper, Pearl would have been able to prevent Shadlyn's influence from completely taking over. And on the second note, where the fuck was the warpers meant to be preventing this?" Ryo ranted.

Praxtic, June, Bage, Rachel, Beate, and Amaya were going to get decked for doing a shit job, Ryo thought. He decided Bage would get punched twice for June considering she's a mom. Ryo kept reading the data he got as Merch sent some more dirty details. Ryo immediately had a face of revulsion at what Shadlyn had been doing in Pearl's mind.

"Just great. She fucked her mind bad to leave a case of nymphomania. At least, once they get rid of it, she can direct it to Kenshiro." Ryo remarked. "But damn it…"

Ryo kept reading getting more and more upset with each other. Shadlyn had been doing more than molding her but invading her fellow Majin's dreams.

"Dear kami, I think Shadlyn might be attracted to Pearl. Talk about a psycho lesbian…or pansexual." Ryo thought.

Ryo immediately made a call to Merch to see about passing on all his findings to Pearl. Merch made the call to the Interdimensional Swollen Eyeball Network to get them to deliver it as Merch had a few words he wanted to say to Praxtic. Ryo had finally calmed down as Taoretta and Lazuli arrived. Taoretta wearing the same getup as yesterday and Lazuli donning a pink tracksuit and white sneakers.

"I heard what happened." Taoretta and Lazuli said sympathetically. "Soon was ranting about it too."

"As tempted as I am to hunt her down, I have my duty as a Patroller to uphold." Ryo said firmly. "Just let change, and I'll be ready." Ryo said going into his room.

Ryo did not feel like wearing his X Fighter getup, not today. He decided to opt for more destructive wear. Ryo came up wearing an outfit similar to Beerus's own except the shoes were replaced with Whis Gi boots. Ryo also wore studded arm bands hiding massive weights, had his BlackTab and sword on his sides. On his neck was a scarf with the X Fighters' insignia on it.

"How do I look?" Ryo said cracking his knuckles.

"Wrap the scarf around your waist. You look like your trying a bit too much with it around your neck, as you're already wearing the neck thing already." Lazuli said tying the scarf around his waist. "Better."

"Thanks, 18." Ryo said warmly. "I can't cook today, so we'll have to go out."

"I'll pay." Taoretta said.

* * *

I ate a hefty breakfast, but it did not help my mood. I really wanted to strangle Shadlyn and to a lesser extent Barit. While eating, I made a call to Amaya. I could feel she was squirming at me pretty much yelling at her and telling her to deal with Pearl immediately. I hung up and stuff my face with pancakes trying to use food as comfort. It barely aided, but I felt better.

"You two ready?" Lazuli asked tossing her foam coffee cup in the trash.

"I'm aiming to punch someone." I said getting up to throw out the trash.

"Let's do it." Taoretta remarked.

We arrived at the Time Nest and Chronoa has a frayed and worried look on her face. Her hair's a mess as well, I spawn a brush out of my BlackTab. I have a feeling this was my fault and I start brushing.

"Sorry about flipping out and giving you a panic attack." I said brushing her hair.

"Ryo, that's not why my hair's like this, but I won't stop you from finishing." Chronoa said suddenly relaxed.

"Either way, the shards shows a bit of Towa's leftover work of a wormhole. You three are tasked with handling it. This mission is a Seven Star Ranked mission, will you accept?" Bulma said.

We nodded and I finishing brushing the hair to look like her normal look. Trunks has the corrupted scroll to which I take up with myself, Lazuli, and Taoretta being enveloped in light.

* * *

 _AGE: 737_

The three arrived at a red planet to which they saw they was high in the atmosphere of it. The air was thin but using Chi Gong, Taoretta and Ryo were able to breathe on thin air. All around they saw soldiers of Frieza, surrounding a warrior in ruined armor. Taoretta saw the scar on his face, and the look of raw rage in his eyes.

 _"Age 737, the day Frieza wiped the Saiyans out."_ Taoretta thought bitterly.

"Hm? Who are you three?" the Saiyan said as he saw the three.

"Bardock fought Frieza's army until the very end… If he fails, history will never be the same," Trunks told Soon, "Please help him!"

 **(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - New Planet Vegeta)**

"With great pleasure!" Taoretta/Ryo said flying after Bardock.

Those two were out for blood considering this was the moment that reduced the Saiyan race in Universe 7. Getting on the sides of Bardock, they flipped on Super Saiyan to Bardock's shock.

"A Super Saiyan?! But how?" Bardock said.

Ryo punched a soldier's head clean off asking Bardock if he wanted to ask questions or fight. Bardock's response was the Saiyan way, bashing his skull into a Frieza Solider. Taoretta didn't even attack directly, powering up to use his own aura to incinerate any unlucky solider in the way. Ryo claps his hand to form a flaming energy sphere between his hands slowly blowing hot air into it to cause it to grow in size until it was big enough to contain a greyhound bus.

"A modded move for my fighting style." Ryo said quietly.

"The one you named after myself?" Taoretta remarked.

"Actually, I think I'll change the name to Adaptor-ryu fighting style. Adaptability is key in a good fighter. Now, allow me to show you this new Ultimate attack, Primal Fire Storm!" Ryo said getting behind the sphere and pushing a wave of kiai into the massive energy sphere.

The energy sphere splits into hundreds of small energy spheres that surrounded Ryo but were all aimed at the soldiers.

"OH FUCK!" One cried out.

Making his best Beerus pose, Ryo outstretched his arm out.

"Your due date with destruction is overdue, let's fix this." Ryo said trying to sound regal about it.

With a wave of his hand, the fire storm rained down on the soldiers killing them off by burning them alive, exploded, or going through their bodies to incinerate them.

"Masterful work, but you left me with the last one." Lazuli said snapping the last soldier's neck.

More descended on the four of them blindly thinking they had a chance against these four. "It's up to me… I will… I will change the future!" Bardock's orange aura appeared again as he charged through two more soldiers then blasted several more before kicking one back. He then grabbed another and spun around and tossed the unlucky soldier into several of his comrades before Lazuli shredded them with several Kienzan. Bardock yelled out as the terrified soldiers started to retreat from them.

Bardock yelled out, "Frieza! Get out here! I won't ever forgive you!"

"Yeah, come and meet your fate!" Taoretta said out loud.

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai OST – A Chilling Elegy)**

The four then looked and saw Frieza's Flagship coming. Frieza had Zarbon open up the hatch. Soon looked and saw as Frieza in his First Form came out of his Flagship, reclining on his chair. The Emperor of the Universe then got up and smirked at the four before Towa's dark aura glowed around him as he flew towards them and stopped in front of them.

"Why the Hell are you attacking us, Frieza?!" Bardock demanded, "We did what you wanted… We followed all of your order! And now this?!"

"He's evil, Bardock. The type of evil that prefers to be unmatched. He's a fucking spineless coward and he's pull the stops to rid us to save his own ass." Ryo summed.

"How dare you, insolent Saiyan!" Frieza remarked.

Frieza turned his attention back at Bardock and told him, "I decided to exterminate the Saiyans… along with Planet Vegeta." One of Frieza's soldiers smirked and said, "You Saiyans were just being used. You were nothing but tools."

"But by that logic, aren't a tool too? If anything, Frieza is killing off his best tools. Not killing you is basically saying you're too weak to be killed." Lazuli said dryly getting the solider to stutter.

Taoretta snickered along with Ryo. _At the Time Nest, Bulma and Chronoa were rolling on the floor laughing over those words._

"What in the…?!" Bardock tried to say, but then Frieza kicked him back.

 _"That's odd. Frieza should have destroyed Planet Vegeta without ever bothering to fight Bardock," Trunks said worriedly._

" _Minor distortion, but it can be aver…_ " Ryo said before his eyes tensed. " _I smell Majin blood!"_

Taoretta had the same enraged expression as two faces who nobody wanted to see showed up through a portal.

 **(Cues: Final Fantasy VI - Kefka (Orchestral Remix))**

"And then there's these assholes!" Lazuli said sourly.

Shadlyn and Yuu made their entrance wearing the clothes you'd wear for vacations and not their usual wear.

"Oh, we just wanted to see how you were doing, dear friends." Yuu said sipping his drink out of the sliced coconut. "We're on vacation."

"What the fuck have you done to earn a damn vacation?" Taoretta snapped. "And is that a Hawaiian shirt from the Lit-X Sector? How the hell did you get in? They have a big ass waiting list!"

"Favors." Shadlyn said relaxed.

"You ruined by best friend's relationship and you have the balls to go on vacation!" Ryo said with his anger overriding his rational side.

"Yup." Shadlyn said. "It's a shame I could not convince Pearl to join my side. She's a fine…gyahh!"

 **(Music Ends)**

Using ki in his eyes, Ryo virtually used it as a "scope" to use Shadlyn's own eyes as a "lens" to directly blast her eyes. Her eyes were damaged because of this and she clutched them in pain screaming profanities. Had Ryo actually focused said attack instead of ponderously blasting away when he had the shot, he could have lobotomized and blinded her. Of course, hidden away, Towa was watching all of this with a look of shock. She did not think Ryo could something like this.

"Ah, do you know how it will take to fix my eyes and parts of my brain?" Shadlyn roared.

"I don't give a damn!" Ryo said as Lazuli was fighting off Frieza with ease.

Shadlyn could only smirk before using a part of body to tear off and fling at two of the possessed soldiers before absorbing them. The process repaired her mind and her eyes.

"A few moments, and frankly, I'm shocked you tried that. Maybe you and I are alike. Seeing this mission is boring you, how about I make things interesting?" Shadlyn said summoning a wormhole that was sucking Ryo, Lazuli, Taoretta, Bardock, and Towa.

"You shank!" Ryo roared before getting hit with a Vacation Delete stunning him long enough for them all to get sucked in.

"Where did you send them?" Yuu asked.

"Let's just say nothing less than a Super Saiyan God could save them. Sad, they are not." Shadlyn said. "I guess this is the last of Taoretta and Ryo."

Shadlyn and Yuu left to go back on their vacation leaving history to go on as normal.

* * *

Trunks was in a frenzy trying to find where they ended up searching through scroll after scroll. Mai had walked up and merely traced down his BlackTab.

"Found him." Mai said. "He's in a parallel timeline!"

"Damn it!" Trunks said throwing down another scroll.

Bulma and Chronoa entered the Hall of Time to ask when they ended up. They found Shadlyn had a rather sadistic sense of the humor. The world was a mix of two of the hardest missions PQs could give, The Gathering the Great Evil Alliance and Power Berserkers.

"Shit. We need to send back up, now!" Trunks remarked getting his sword ready.

"We can't. Shadlyn was smart enough to make it unstable enough that if too many warpers go in, it could collapse in on itself. Let's just hope, Super Saiyan God is enough for them to beat whatever she has planned." Chronoa said worriedly.

Caulifla and Tadashi came running into the place.

"Supreme Kai of Time! A distortion has shown up in the sky, I think it's one of the parallel timelines!" Tadashi said. "My brother's in there."

Once again, the worlds would witness. Surprising most of the Patrollers in Toki Toki were so used to that they would break out the lawn chairs and get some snacks to watch the show.

* * *

I could not believe what I was seeing. We ended up what seemed to be a ruined West City and it was practically littered with corpses, pieces of the buildings were on fire, and blood painted messages on the wall. One in particular was, "I'm going to make what Towa and Mira did look tame. Signed Shadlyn.".

"I don't give a damn what Shadlyn has planned. I'll tear them to shreds!" I yelled out. "So, come at me!"

Towa, who I just noticed with us, is giving me looks, Bardock's confused, and Lazuli was looking for a way out. But we were quickly surrounded.

Broly, Cell, Frieza, Kid Buu, Raditz, Nappa, Cooler, King Cold, Chilled, Androids 13-20, Demon King Piccolo, Garlic Jr., and Bojack and his crew surrounded us all surging with Shadlyn's Dark Magic and wanting us dead.

Most people would be scared, but I was not. Nethier was Taoretta as we flared on Super Saiyan God. Towa's jaw dropped seeing us radiated that power.

"How?!" Towa asked.

"Trade secret you'd have to dance on my side, Towa." I said smoothly. "Right now, we're surrounded. I don't want they will spare you either. So, you'll have to fight alongside us, or die a true villain."

"If I fight with you, I risk being banished from the Demon Realm losing my title like **Mirayo**. However, if I die, I'll end up in a place of agony with my name etched on a stone to be remembered for my failure." Towa said bitterly.

"Well sweetheart, seems I hold all the cards." Ryo said smugly.

Towa, Taoretta, and Lazuli look at me like I snapped open a second hand. Towa had a small blush on her face for some reason.

* * *

Towa was both impressed and angry with Ryo at the same time. He virtually had done what she wanted to do to him. Corner and force his hand. She had tried to plan it out hoping to make a better partner than Mira ever was. How ironic, Ryo proved them by turning the tables on her. He clearly showed her he could easily be a villain greater than her if he wanted to.

"What makes you think I'll side with you?" Towa asked feigning authority. "Why can I die and accept my fate?"

"Three simple reason. One, you think your superior to everyone, and your pride (like Vegeta's) won't allow you to go down dying. Two, by accepting death, you'd tossed your dream in the garbage letting me win without a fight. Three, you're a fighter at heart, a sadistic one. If you accept death, you admit I'm superior. I know you well enough to know you'd rather prove your superiority more than anything. Either way, you lose. If you die, you prove my point. If you fight with us, you'll have to toss your desire for merging the Demon Realm with the rest of the universe." Ryo summed up. "You and I do have one thing in common, we hate…to lose."

Everyone was surprised at this summation of Towa. Ryo had essentially torn Towa's character a new one, and none were happier with that then Chronoa. Towa fumed at what she just heard, but ultimately sighed.

"Damn it, you're right. I don't want to admit it, but you're right. You…got an ally for now." Towa said twirling her staff.

"Good, because we're been talking a for a bit too long, and Lazuli needs help." Ryo explained.

The fight had already started as Taoretta was fighting off the small army and Lazuli was being strangled by her evil clone.

 **(Cues: Black Lagoon OST 28 – Don't Stop (Guitar Version))**

Ryo and Towa flew with them nailing Cell with a well-timed to the back of his head as he and several Cell Juniors get around them.

"Cell's mine, you can have the runts." Ryo said with a devious smirk.

"Excuse me? You have some nerve." Towa said with a pout.

Ryo used his arm to impale Cell before digging in his other arm to tear the bug monster in two before roasting the corpse. Towa decided to stop whining to deal with the leftovers. Taoretta was combatting Broly with their clashes causing shockwaves. Lazuli had finally gotten her double off his to shred her and her evil twin brother with mini Kienzan only to get tackled by Garlic Jr.. Android 15 was sliced in two by Ryo's blade.

"Overrated bastard!" Taoretta said with his hands sore from all the punches he parried from the brute.

"You're an utter waste of Saiyan blood!" Broly said forming a blast large enough to nuke the planet. "So, I'll wrap this up."

 **(Music Abruptly Ends)**

"OH SHIT!" was the collective words are Broly tossed the sphere down at the planet.

However, Ryo did the mundane thing in erasing the sphere out of existence to Broly's confusion. Ryo had taken some heavy injuries from taking on Androids 13, 14, 19, and 20. He turned to Towa and had an idea.

"Towa, you think you paralyze the rest around here with your dark magic for a bit?" Ryo asked.

"I could try." Towa remarked.

"Taoretta, Lazuli, I need you distract Broly!" Ryo said telepathically. "Keep him busy as long as you can!"

"You better have something up your sleeve, Ryo!" Taoretta said as he and Lazuli charged Broly.

"Oh, I do." Ryo said floating up to take a meditative pose.

He closed his eyes and started to hone in his energy. Towa had to stab Bujin into the ground with her staff to help him down.

 **(Cues: Pokémon HG/SS Kimono Summoning Dance)**

* * *

Emptying my hand and entering my own mindscape was not an easy feat. With what I was about to do, if I failed I could end up nuking a chunk of this universe. However, it's a risk I'll have to dance. If I am going to stop all this and Shadlyn, I will have to control my warper power. I could only bring out Shin Warper's Will in times of extreme stress. I will not be able to fully be the fighter I want to be if I cannot control it properly.

I took a breath and readied myself.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

"What is Ryo doing?" Taoretta said clearly drained from fighting Broly who would not go on. "I swear if the bastard is taking a nap, I'll trap him in a room with Broly with a DVD player with all the Twilight movies."

"I don't know what this "Twilight" but it feels like I should be offended." Towa said focusing on keeping the assailants at bay.

"Seriously, what the he-" Taoretta said as a burst of warper energy sent everyone flying.

Ryo's body became covered with the white Flames of Creation enveloping his body and producing a powerful blinding light and heat. Observers had to whip on sunglasses to see, and Towa was gawking in fear.

"It's that power! The same one that was undoing and bending time!" Towa said horrified. "It's so strong….it makes what I could do look…"

"Completely cheap and pathetic." Taoretta mused hanging into her legs to not get blown away.

The spreading flames seemed uncontrolled and lashed out tearing holes to other worlds, one being where Yuu and Shadlyn were having their vacation. They wound up falling into Shadlyn's own trap world with their drinks spilled on their heads.

"What the hel-OH CRAP!" Shadlyn said jumping away with Yuu as a streak of warper energy hit where they had stood on.

Ryo, with his eyes closed, looked to be trying to rein in his power on focusing hard and well. Shadlyn was mutely horrified to see Taoretta and Ryo had obtained Super Saiyan God, and Yuu was sweating bullets.

"How and when?!" Shadlyn asked.

She got an answer in the form of a blast to the face from Taoretta sending her through the ruined building with her own message. Taoretta vanished to reappear to grab the Majin by the throat. Yuu had fend off the Androids.

"All the people I've murdered." Taoretta said before crashing her face on his knee. "By letting you drag me down!"

Ignoring what was going on with Ryo, Taoretta slammed Shadlyn into the dirt. The Majin sprang up as the two had a fistfight with Shadlyn shifting her Evolved Purified Form in the process.

"I never kept count." Shadlyn said with glee.

 **(Cues: Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin): Trust & Betrayal OST - The Will)**

Shadlyn created a field of pink energy around her right hand to form a "blade". Her face had a malicious grin.

"I did, you bitch." Taoretta said unleashing his scythe. "Millions….."

"I know, and I love you and June for it." Shadlyn said as she tried to stab him.

The fight was one between former friends, ones who used to be so close. Neither could stand the other as they stood on opposite ends on the spectrum. Despite everything, Shadlyn would miss him if he died even though she would not be missed by him. As they fought, Shadlyn realized Taoretta was not holding back at all and she went for the kill. Impaling his stomach with her hand, that broke Taoretta out of the Super Saiyan God form.

"I'm sorry, Taoretta. This hurts me more than you will ever know." Shadlyn said firing an energy sphere that came out Taoretta's lower back.

Shadlyn pulled her hand out, and Taoretta fell into the increasing firestorm of the Flames of Creation that Ryo was generating.

 **(Music Ends)**

"Game over." Shadlyn said walking away. "Now to pick off the rest."

"Who said the game's over?" Ryo said with his voice booming.

The flames started twirling around Ryo with a small amount of his flames forming a bubble around Taoretta healing his damage. Ryo's eyes cracked open, his irises burning bright.

"Because Shadlyn, there's a new challenger." Ryo said calmed.

With a snap of his fingers, all the flames circled around his body inadvertently erasing and absorbing the possessed fighters. The bubble around Taoretta faded revealing him to conscious, fully healed, and his scythe rearing to go. The white flames swirled around Ryo's body shrouding his appearance, giving him a mysterious air.

 **(Cues: Crazyx & D-Rage - Battle Of The Ancients)**

"No! You will not stop me!" Shadlyn roared. "My plan will work! I don't care if you're a 10th level warper! I! WILL! KILL! YOU! Or better yet, take over your mind."

Shadlyn tried to be what many would consider to be a completely insane idea. She tried to use her dark magic to possess him, and it came to a shock for everyone else when it seemed to be working! Ryo had fell to the ground screaming in pain as black marking similar to Shadlyn's tribal markings in her current form came up on his body. Shadlyn arrogantly laughed it up clamored she could probably take Akira and Genevieve down with her magic now.

Laughter from Ryo came as he had a malicious grin of his own to which everyone thought he was possessed. He slowly stood to his feet and kept laughing. Shadlyn thought he was struggle, but Yuu was a lot more perceptive.

"He's…faking it." Yuu thought in shock.

Flame-like ribbons of energy that spiral around his body as Ryo seemed to be under the effect of being taken over of dark magic. Shadlyn's smug grin was wiped off her face with Ryo's next utterance.

"You made a fatal mistake, Shadlyn. You got cocky when I let you in me in purpose." Ryo said stunning everyone.

"What? Why? How?!" Yuu asked as Shadlyn stupidly kept trying to take over Ryo's mind.

Everyone started emitting small flecks of golden light, resembling dust blowing off of their skin. Ryo and Taoretta were emitting blue light specifically, and Towa had black light befitting her nature. Towa had the sudden urge to hide under the largest rock she could find.

"It will take more than Towa's cheap knockoff head games to stop me, Shade! I let you into my mind and body, only to enhance the one emotion that a Saiyan feed on... his RAGE!" Ryo said powering up getting the whole planet to shake violently. "Now, for the desperation attack of the Adaptor-ryu, **Planet Dome Explosion**!"

Ryo gives a deafening scream and releases all of his stored energy as an enormous, blue explosion that can be seen from across universe. In the process, Ryo had unknowingly achieved Super Saiyan Blue in the process as the explosion send shockwaves across them. The Henge broke revealing Ryo playing Shadlyn for a fool. Chronoa came to a realization that the attack was being "restrained" knowing full well that an attack of that multitude all out would have destroyed that universe and damaged nearby ones. Or worse, considering. Saying that did not help everyone else's nerves. The smoke cleared to the planet even more wrecked it than it was able.

 **(Music Ends)**

The possessed fighters were vaporized, but everyone else survived. Shadlyn and Yuu were caught in the blast and were several miles away from the battle site bleeding out and grievously injured. Taoretta's clothes were completely wrecked, but he somehow was the third one still standing. He stood in SSG form managing to tank most of it but was obviously in a hell of a lot of pain. He had even donated his own energy to help with the explosion. Lazuli was also still standing using her infinite ki reserves to form an energy shield around herself. She had managed to shave off at 60 percent of the damage she could have gotten. Her clothes were completely tattered only barely keeping her decent. In the center of that explosion, Ryo stood tall still in Blue looking up at the sky. His body littered with injuries with scathing ki burns. Towa was unconscious and her body a tad mangled being tossed through a building from the explosion. As for Bardock, he was up in atmosphere fighting Frieza when all this happened. He had defeated Frieza and came down to find a literal disaster zone.

"Hey Bardock…you surv…" Ryo said did collapsing on the ground returning to base form.

Lazuli and Taoretta slipped out of consciousness shortly after with Taoretta returning to base form. Before Bardock could help, he was sucked into a wormhole leaving the battlefield eerily quiet.

* * *

 **(Cues: Black Lagoon OST - El Sol se Recuesta)**

Takeshi, Tadashi, Caulifla, Kale, Michiko, and Soon wasted no time rushing to that world despite Chronoa's warning. Soon got up Ryo's battered body, and Michiko got up his sword for him. Takeshi and Tadashi got their brother and his scythe. Ryo groaned and cracked open an eye.

"By kami, man. You look like shit." Soon remarked.

"Thanks, Soon." Ryo said weakly.

"Seems we got ourselves someone trying to get away." Caulifla said finding Towa crawling away.

A Crush Cannon formed in her hand aimed right at Towa's head, and the scientist could turn to see her impeding death. She could not dodge due to be so weak at the moment.

"That's enough, Caulifla! Stand down and attend to Lazuli!" Ryo yelled straining his voice.

"But, boss." Caulifla said.

"Clearly, Towa's had enough, and if anything, you should be looking for Shadlyn and Yuu." Ryo pointed.

At the mention of two names, the female Saiyan bolted to look for those two allow Towa to get away. Kale had to drag Caulifla to help with Lazuli's body. Ryo had a feeling that Shadlyn and Yuu would have already gotten away by the time backup came, but more or less wanted to save Towa from a humiliating death.

* * *

With all that's happened, I was relieved to see my apartment. Of course, there's Demigra right around the corner, but still. Honestly though, I thought I was going to die back there. But I lived to fight another day, at least. Chronoa had scolded me and Taoretta for putting everyone in danger but would up hugging us along with Lazuli glad we were back safe. On the plus side, my little explosion cleared up the last of Towa's handiwork. I even got Super Saiyan Blue now! Of course, I did not get full control of Shin Warper's Will yet though. Either way, still a win. I do worry of Pearl and hope she and Kenshiro reconcile.

* * *

 **[A/N: For the premiere ending (i.e. When Pearl and company first sees it), this scene down below won't be seen. Later watchings of the episode will have this part added in.)**

 **(Cues: Tension Before a Confrontation - Metroid Fusion OST)**

(Unknown Universe)

Shadlyn was in bad shape and limped in some backwater universe dragging Yuu along with her. She was humiliated by her loss to Ryo and being used and abused. As they limped about, they were found by Rebecca Dill.

"You failed me." Rebecca said bluntly. "Now we may have an issue with Ryo if he actually masters Blue!"

"But…" Shadlyn said before Rebecca backhanded her.

"I did not ask for you to utter botch your dark magic skills! What were you thinking in trying to possess Ryo?! You had it easier to simply try to kill him, but you went and made him not only stronger, but resistant to possession. Now I can't even hire someone else to try!" Rebecca yelled.

"Well, what now?" Yuu asked. "Going to increase his bounty?"

"And give everyone a heart attack of the next Akira, hell no. I have no choice to considering the Plan B!" Rebecca said through gritted teeth.

Shadlyn looked fearful at the mention, and Yuu asked what that option was.

"Simply put." Rebecca remarked. "I'll step in and things will get ugly."

Yuu shuddered, and Rebecca relayed the next order.

"If Ryo is getting too powerful, then we need to nip his allies in the bud. The attack on Pearl's world? Rush it forward a bit ahead of plan." Rebecca remarked. "I want corpses littering the streets of Conton."

Shadlyn and Yuu went healed and Rebecca had left them to their devices. Shadlyn had to hide in the shadows to fully recover the burns to her skin from Ryo's attack. As for Yuu, he was actually interested in fighting Ryo someday in the future

* * *

(A/N: Quite a chapter to blow through the Broly mission and ready ourselves for the final fight. Will I be doing the GT missions after Demigra? That depends on the demand for it. Either way, this was another fun chapter I made. We're closer to the ending and things are going to get wild!)


	38. Fight for the Future! (Part 1)

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

 **(A/N: Surprise! New opening theme, and which this pick, I'm sort of cheating on this pick, but I'm going to do it)**

* * *

My Hero Academia Opening - The Day 【English Dub Cover】Song by NateWantsToBattle

 **You see the sun rise**

 **A new day is upon you**

 **You bite your nails and**

 **Your knees start to tremble**

 **The time is upon you**

 **To show them what you can do**

 **And soon they will know that**

 **THE DAY HAS COME!**

 **Late into the night**

 **I hear it storming**

 **An end to the rain**

 **Is what I pray**

 **And I'm hoping**

 **Now I feel the pressure of the city**

 **Oh, how it eats me whole**

 **So many names and faces**

 **Sleepless nights**

 **Spent in unknown places**

 **And everyday I walk**

 **Straight into the great unknown**

 **I'm not to blame**

 **I'm gonna take a stand**

 **You say my name**

 **I'm telling you to reach out and**

 **Finally take my Hand**

 **Colliding fist**

 **They'er what's gonna make you**

 **You grit your teeth or**

 **They'er gonna break you**

 **The time is upon you**

 **To show them what you can do**

 **You're breaking the mold**

 **To show you're not them**

 **will we break through?**

 **I don't know don't know**

 **The bells are ringing**

 **come out and play now**

 **The time is upon you**

 **To show them what you can do**

 **And soon the will know that**

 **THE DAY HAS COME!**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 38: Fight for the Future! (Part 1)**

* * *

Ryo was having breakfast in his apartment with his gang and friends were all geeked up about him getting Super Saiyan Blue. The mood was rather jovial considering Demigra was around the corner. The television was set to the local news, and what Amethyst said next got them to stop. The fact that Chronoa stated that Ryo qualified for the "Final Exam". Trunks nearly choked on his food, Bulma looked mortified, and Mai fell out of her seat.

"What's the final exam?" Tadashi asked.

"It's a test to determine if you qualify for Elite Time Patroller rank. At least, in this version, there's a bit of a ranking system in a similar way to how missions are ranked. For patrollers who do direct combat, the lowest rank is at D and the highest is A. Since Ryo were Chronoa's personal choice, Ryo were kept in the dark about it." Trunks admitted. "However, there's one more rank. Rank S, the Elite Class. The only to get it is to succeed her test. I'm the only S rank patroller here, and I was drafted into the position. "

"Wait, we have ranks?!" Michiko said slamming her hands on the table.

Mai lazily brought up the rank list of a few of them.

 _Hana "Hatchin" Malandro – A_

 _Soon Daimoh – A_

 _Kale von Satsu – B_

 _Caulifla von Satsu – B_

 _Erasa Rubber – A_

 _Tadashi von Satsu – B_

 _Takeshi von Satsu – A_

 _Taoretta von Satsu - A_

The list went on, and Caulifla looked indignant of being outranked by Erasa. Michiko was sad yet impressed her daughter was among the highest ranked. Ryo was silent at first but got up after finishing his breakfast. Putting the place in the sink, he went into his room. It was all quiet for a few moments before Ryo came out in his X Fighter's Gi and geared up.

"Bring on the final test." He said leaving the apartment.

* * *

(Cues: One Piece OST – Overtaken)

I walked the streets in utter silence and it seemed many people stopped what they were doing to follow me. It did not matter to me in the slightest. What mattered was Chronoa was administering a final test of my skill. I wanted to see this through. Even though I had done the impossible and had nothing to prove, I wanted to take this final test whatever it may be. I had trained practically under every available master except for Jaco, Goku, and Beerus. It was only a matter of time before she called this. I arrived at the Time Nest to find Chronoa waiting for me with a serious look on her face.

(Music Ends)

"Patroller Nazo, you have done an excellent job in your service to Time Patrol. Your tour of duty has shown you are a warrior and leading prodigy. You have proven yourself well worthy of A rank after your battle with Shadlyn." Chronoa said warmly. "And now it's time for the final test. It hasn't even been a year yet, and you rose though the ranks with few losses to your name. For them, I commend you."

As the people clap, I think on her words. Of all the words to describe me, she's the first to call me a prodigy. My old man never called me that…then again, he left us to raise ourselves to hump our mother. If anything, it was my younger sister and half-brother who were consider "prodigies". My older brother had his weapon making, but I had nothing. Didn't help that my relationship with my siblings was practically hanging at the seams. To hear someone call me a prodigy was the hardest thing to hear. I had to fight not to shed tears to see all this.

"Then there's the matter of the final test. Normally, one would have to train under all the masters before getting considered for this, but it's been I test you before we deal with Demigra." Chronoa said earnestly. "So, you will have one opponent to face."

"Who will it be?" was the thought on everyone's minds as I looked around. I wondered who Chronoa was going to bring to the table.

"And that opponent will be….me." Chronoa said with no hint of humor in her voice. "Let's just say, you're not the only one who can transform. Like you, I've broken the limits and obtained a form of legend. You're not dealing with the average Shinjin."

Oh…I had a bad enough feeling. Considering Soon was about to use the form Dragon Ball Heroes, who knew what Chronoa had? She opened a hole in space-time and I entered with her. It seems she specifically picked a moldable mirror world for us to fight in.

"Just to let you know, most of the multiverse is going to see our fight, but you already know that." Chronoa said cracking her knuckles.

"That I do. Let's just give our friends and adversaries a show." I said taking a stance.

"Maybe I'll get that other Chronoa to work on getting this form, it'll blow Towa's figure out of the water." Chronoa said confidently. "I won't hold anything back."

I nodded in acceptance, and a bright light shines over her. I feel time bending and twisting as energy around her. It's a bit blinded at first, but it hastily fades. I'll have to say. If you went to someone and you asked what the Supreme Kai of Time would have looked like, they'd assume this is how she would like.

The adult form she had before paled compared to this one. There was just a more regal feel to this one. She grew a taller and more mature appearance pretty much matching Trunks' height. Her hair cascaded down to her lower back, and her outfit's colors into white and yellow looking less casual from her normal wear. He had a glowing a halo behind her hand resembling a clock, with the hands points at ten and two respectively.

"This is the **Power of Time Unleashed**." Chronoa said readying herself. "I actually have to thank you and Soon. Never thought I could get this transformation until you started pulling from the Heroes library."

Well crap.

* * *

"Taking all bets! Taking all bets!" Takeshi said smugly. "I got 500k zeni on my boss winning this fight."

Bets were made, but with most siding with Chronoa. Most had felt she was too much, and the sentiment seemed to carry over to Pearl's world as well. Amaya was banking half of her family fortune on Ryo, citing she'd gut him if he lost. Hirohito was hoping Ryo won so he could buy his own room or at least make his sister get soundproof walls. Elsewhere, Rebecca watched from headquarters hedging her own bet against Ryo out of spite. All and all, everyone was going to be in for a show.

(Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 2 - "Lonesome Wind")

Chronoa and Ryo do not waste time as they collide in midair three while shockwaves emitting from the two of them. Chronoa feints a double-kick to get Ryo to roll out of the way. Grabbing Ryo, she threw him underground. She hovers in the air for a moment only for Super Saiyan Ryo to break down of the ground and backhand her away. In the air, she regains her balance stopping herself from hitting a side of a mountain floating upward. Right on time, she gracefully ducked Ryo's flying kick which hit the mountain.

"Allow me to show you how to properly volley an enemy." Chronoa said punching Ryo upwards.

Ryo was a human paddleball before volleyed between the wall and her fist several times before getting a deck to the face sending him through the mountain and into the dirt. Ryo had sprung up only to hastily dodge an incoming energy blast and slid back.

(Cues: Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 - Konoha Gate ~Clash of Ninja 2 Ver.~)

The two charged at each other coming a clash of legs as they exchanged kicks at such speeds to make them strong enough to tear through solid stone as if it was paper. The shockwaves and parries tore up the land. Ryo knew he needed to back off a bit to plan his next few moves. Returning to base form to converse energy, he gave the Kai a Solar Flare before disappearing.

"Fuck! My eyes!" Chronoa screamed out. "I should have seen that coming!"

Using her control of time, she "fast forwarded" her eyes to clear the blindness in seconds, but Ryo was a no show. Chronoa sighed and began her search for him.

 _"So, Ryo is recuperating? Interesting." Amaya noted._

Ryo, on the other hand, was hiding in the midst of a city. Much to the surprise of everyone, he laid traps all over the city and was meditating in the middle of it. He sensed her coming, and smirked. Chronoa could sense his energy now, but she was confused why he suddenly raised his energy up. The moment she walked down the street, a trap was triggered. She dodged the arrows with finesse only to get nailed with a pie to the face.

(Music Suddenly Ends)

"A pie, this isn't a cartoo-" Chronoa said before the pie exploded in her face. "Really….just really?"

 _Even if she was rooting for Chronoa to kick his ass, Rebecca had to give Ryo points for that._

"That's it!" Chronoa said using control of time to peer into the future to see all the traps. "Time's up for you."

Chronoa used Instantaneous Movement to deck Ryo right in the jaw getting him to stagger. Ryo returned the favor only to feel Chronoa zip out of the way much faster than he thought she could. The two exchanges, powering through direct hits and dodging as many as they could.

"Damn it, she's predicting my moves. I need to gather information on how to better fight her." He thought.

So, Ryo fought dirty by using Iron Body to on his leg to kick Chronoa between hers'. Of course, Chronoa had the bright idea to kick him in his oversized crotch as well. The two's faces contorted before slowly walking backwards each other before screaming their lungs out.

 _Rebecca was laughing so hard at the sudden turn of events that she held her chest to stop herself from overworking her heart._

Chronoa fell to her knees holding her crotch in agony and glaring daggers at Ryo. Ryo glared back but had a silent retort. Smoke bombs blinded her eyes as Ryo give the woman the slip again.

 _"I'll give him credit. He's conversing his energy while readying himself for the final thought." Amaya thought. "You need to win, Ryo!"_

Ryo had decided to tear his way to another world.

* * *

 **(A/N: On the day this "episode" premiered on Interdimensional Cable, this following scene would have been purposefully cut out of the broadcast. Reruns would put this scene back in.)**

 **-(OU-Jidoor 6 (Moon Planet Zozo-6)-***

Zozo-6 was a moon planet and a sub planet to the universe's main planet Locke-6. Zozo-6 was the "garbage planet", being the easy and cheap situation to deal with crime, the poor, and the mentally ill by heaping them all on a planet together. However, on a lavish home within the town, two devious foes were finalizing the plan.

"I have to admit that spreading vampirism here was ingenious. The mentally ill were rather easy to manipulate, and we got 1000 of them ready to fight for us." Yuu said picking his fangs with a toothpick. "But why are we still here?"

"To make the finishing touches for last resort. I was recommended a forbidden warper technique in case anything went wrong." Shadlyn said keying away at a computer. "However, even if we don't win, I have a plan."

Two large pods were set up and both closed completely shut with the Zangyaku insignia painted on the doors.

"I've already put DNA within them both and a base body. All we need is the finishing touch, a piece of us." Shadlyn said darkly before getting up.

Opening up on the both pods' sides were small hatches with what looked like an ordinary burner inside. A small white fireball came up on Shadlyn's hand bearing her Flames or Creation, and Yuu did the same as they lit the burners. The small flame grew as the hatches closed and the tubes gave her a powerful heat.

"Excellent." Shadlyn remarked.

"So, what exactly was that technique and if it's a technique, why all the equipment?" Yuu asked hotly. "I felt a piece of me torn away because of it."

"First off, the equipment is because I don't have the time to do the technique the traditional way. Second, I can't say it's true name or else she'll slay me for it. Let's give say, it's life insurance." Shadlyn said nervously before perking up. "Now, there's one last thing to do. Absorb a God of Destruction."

Yuu raised an eyebrow and she walked to a closet saying that she had call a favor.

"I had to fuck all ten of those bounty hunters and pay a hell of a lot of money for them, but it was worth it." Shadlyn said opening the closest.

Tumbling out was a restrained Heles, the God of Destruction of Dragon World's Universe 2. She looked beaten up severely and was even gagged. She screamed as Shadlyn slowly absorbed her into her Majin body. The effect was a bit more horrifying than when she normally absorbs someone.

 **(Cues: One Piece Unlimited Cruise - Rampaging Chopper Theme)**

She had to run outside before collapsing to her knees screaming in pain with her face painfully contorting. Her body was forcibly mutating her form to appear slenderer. Destructive energy surged through her veins forming the flame like tribal marks once again. Shadlyn's eyes had shifted to a greenish hue and her lips had devil red lipstick. She forced herself up and had started giggling before going into full-blown mad laughter. Those weren't vampire slaves to the duo began running for the hills.

"Shadlyn, you all right?" Yuu asked. "I'm getting really sick of asking that."

"Yuu, my friend. We bring the end of Pearl's world sooner than they'll expect." Shadlyn said with maddening glee. "And I want to personally erase every member of her family in front of her and Ryo."

Absorbing Heles had a steep price. While Shadlyn got a huge power boost, her mind was shifted. She had neglected to tell those hunters to get a Heles that was not a warper. Shadlyn was essentially on a "runner's high" and was forgetting what happened the last time she tried to piss off Ryo. This was not going to end well.

 **(Music Ends)**

* * *

I had chosen one of the Ruined City stages to make this the final arena for this fight. I had done some research on this form of her, and I did not get much. Considering she's not completely canon, the information's pretty much close to useless. All I did get was she has complete control of time, and I had to deal with that. I powered up to Super Saiyan Blue and cracked my knuckles. A flash of light appears in the sky as Chronoa appears as she floats down to face me.

"This ends here." I said clipping my BlackTab on my side. "There's nowhere else to run, but no one to get in my way."

The multiverse was ready to see them both finally go all out. Chronoa had powered up and had a smile on her face. She knew that look on his face. He was ready to fight at last.

* * *

(A/N: And we end here, yes, I'm splitting this one up. It's late, and plus this was overdue. Either way, what I have planned for the fight will be a surprise. Either way, after that fight, I'll be doing to Demigra right away. So, don't miss it!)

 **Ending Theme - Kendall & Mukashi - Waltz For Venus (Cowboy Bebop)**


	39. All Out! Powers that Shake the Universe!

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

 **(A/N: Surprise! New opening theme, and which this pick, I'm sort of cheating on this pick, but I'm going to do it)**

* * *

My Hero Academia Opening - The Day 【English Dub Cover】Song by NateWantsToBattle

 **You see the sun rise**

 **A new day is upon you**

 **You bite your nails and**

 **Your knees start to tremble**

 **The time is upon you**

 **To show them what you can do**

 **And soon they will know that**

 **THE DAY HAS COME!**

 **Late into the night**

 **I hear it storming**

 **An end to the rain**

 **Is what I pray**

 **And I'm hoping**

 **Now I feel the pressure of the city**

 **Oh, how it eats me whole**

 **So many names and faces**

 **Sleepless nights**

 **Spent in unknown places**

 **And everyday I walk**

 **Straight into the great unknown**

 **I'm not to blame**

 **I'm gonna take a stand**

 **You say my name**

 **I'm telling you to reach out and**

 **Finally take my Hand**

 **Colliding fist**

 **They'er what's gonna make you**

 **You grit your teeth or**

 **They'er gonna break you**

 **The time is upon you**

 **To show them what you can do**

 **You're breaking the mold**

 **To show you're not them**

 **will we break through?**

 **I don't know don't know**

 **The bells are ringing**

 **come out and play now**

 **The time is upon you**

 **To show them what you can do**

 **And soon the will know that**

 **THE DAY HAS COME!**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 39: All Out! Powers that Shake the Universe and Beyond! (Part 2)**

* * *

(Unknown Universe, Dragon Worlds)

Towa found herself hiding out in a universe to recuperate and plan her next move. However, planning the next move was a while back ago. Maybe it was the fact that she had a lot to contemplate about. She hated to admit it, but Ryo kept getting stronger at a rate that put Mira to shame. Normally, she'd be pleasuring herself to the idea of carnage, but she was a state of shock staring blankly into the torn sky that showed a battle that was cool vs awesome.

* * *

Ground Zero was what people were calling the world where Ryo and Chronoa were fighting. The two were speed blitzing each other before Chronoa got the upper hand in blasting him downtown. Chronoa landed on the street looking around for him.

"Come on, Ryo. I know it will take more than you to put you down." Chronoa said scanning the idea.

 **(Cues: Bushido Brown Theme – The Boondocks)**

Flying out of one of the many buildings, Ryo rammed Chronoa a punch to her head getting her staggered as rolled forwarded to aim a machine gun made of ki.

"Fuck!" Chronoa said dashing trying her damnedest to dodge weave the barrage of bullets.

Running on the sides of the walls, she zipped about before Ryo remolded the weapon into a RPG firing two missiles at her. Chronoa kept her distance before slowing down time enough to kick the wall in front of her to flip off a missile before the two hit the wall. Time unfroze as the missiles hit the wall with their explosion sending Chronoa flying forward. Using the momentum to recover in the air, she come down with a smashing kick that left a bruise on Ryo's face. Ryo grabbed the Kai's leg with a steel grip before smashing her into the ground. Before he could stomp on her, Chronoa rolled out on the way to spring up to strike him in his jaw getting him to slide back.

 **(Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of She-Hulk)**

"That blow. There was something different in that. I can feel it!" Ryo said cracking his knuckles.

"You think I was not preparing for this day, Ryo. I could not underestimate your growth. Hell, you and your crop had made me realize I can't stand around all day. So, I learned some styles." Chronoa said taking a familiar stance.

 _Observing from afar, Kenshiro's eyes widened in realization of exactly what she was doing._

"Hokuto Rakan Geki!" Chronoa said diving before shooting a barrage of rapid fire strikes.

"Shave/Geppo!" Ryo said using the rapid movement technique to get out of her way. "Hokuto Shinken? You're kidding!"

"Nope, I've been studying it a bit. Funny enough, I actually own some of the Fist of the North Star manga, but I never got into it until recently when I found out you sent Kenshiro that tape. So, to ensure that no dumbass in my world gets their mitts on it. I became the 1st successor in our universe." Chronoa said taking a stance.

 _"It's official. That Chronoa is cooler than you, and probably stronger hands down." Amaya said unabashedly._

 _"You think she'd train me?" Kenshiro asked only to get smacked upside the head by his Chronoa._

"Well, it's time we stepped things up!" Ryo said unsheathing Daiuzu with its blue glow.

Chronoa glowed with a white light using the halo to form two blades of ki in her hands that looked like the hands of a clock.

The two jumped back before flying into the air to clash blades. CLANG!

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Vital Burner)**

 _The people were cheering on for who they wagered from as Ryo and Chronoa slashed at each other with near misses and close shaves._

 _"C'mon! Nail her ass to the wall!" Naruto cheered._

 _The rest of gang cheered for Ryo while most of the other patrollers were rooting for Chronoa to end Ryo's hot streak._

While Chronoa was decent, she was a disadvantage in swordplay as Ryo had been trained longer in the craft than her. However, with a lucky swing, she knocked Daiuzu out of his hands. The glowing sword hit the ground with a resounding thud.

"Dual Sword Tornado!" Chronoa said using the Mach Speed technique to rocket herself after him.

Extending her swords, she spun fast enough to charge at Ryo with a force of tornado and a speeding bullet combined. Ryo got grazed on his side in his pursuit to dodge it to which his body was healing from slowly. Chronoa was taking a page out of Ryo's handbook, using surfaces of the ruined city and other universes to gain momentum. Ryo ended up having a tank blowing coming at him from speeds of Mach 1 to Mach 3 before he was able to get to his sword and gain distance. The spinning barrel of cute was barreling down at him and Ryo had an idea in mind. He spawned a barrel of toad oil and splattered it all over Chronoa. The oil caused her to spin faster much to everyone's confusion.

 _"Why is using oil?" Kenji asked._

 _"Because it's slick. He's oiling her up because he knows if she's too loose, she can't control herself!" Hirohito said observing the match carefully._

Chronoa could not control her spinning as she barreled down faster at Ryo who took a breath citing it was now or never.

"Adaptor-ryu: Eternal Dragon's ROAR!" Ryo said unleashing a highly destructive stream of fire-laced energy from his vocal cords and mouth in a fearsome roar.

Being that stream was incendiary, Chronoa essentially ran into an explosion that blew up the entire city they both stood on leaving nothing but a crater.

* * *

(Planet Salada, Universe 6-A-Delta, Dragon World)

 **(Cues: Club Rogue - Sonic Battle)**

In a rather vibrant dance club, a group of Saiyans and various other species were having a good time dancing on the dance floor. Two were in rather heated sync trying to outdo each other. The rather unknown oracle warper, Kai Mirai Yoshi, and his fair-weather friend, Kirasha. The oracle Saiyan had been hanging around this universe using it as a place to stay when he was not working or making cameos on the Warper News Network.

"So, I heard your suit got ruined in that wrestling gig." Mirai said raving to the tunes.

"Yeah, it's a real shame too. I spent all week working on it." Kirasha said with an annoyed grunt. "By the way, what's the deal with you and Furipa?"

Mirai looked over at the slightly rotund purple haired Saiyan at the bar having a shot of tequila.

"Oh, we're just getting to know each other." Mirai said ambiguously.

Before Kirasha could ask another question, an explosion rocked the building.

 **(Music Ends)**

"Shit! They're here early." Mirai said panicked before looking to Kirasha.

"Who?" Kirasha said ready to fight the source of that explosion.

"Two people whose battle might drag many worlds into it." Mirai said helping Furipa up as she stumbled. "But we need to see the fight on television. I need to help Furipa home because she hit the happy sauce a bit too hard."

Mirai slowly fed his warper energy to slowly alter the effect of intoxication out of her so by the time she got home, she'd be sober. A small smirk was on his face however, as he was excited to have his match end up here. This meant what he foresaw was becoming a reality.

"The revolution will be read." He said to himself.

 **(Cues: ParagonX9 - Polar 240)**

Above the planet, Ryo and Chronoa were trading blows with the explosion intermixed with warper energy having teleported them there. Not it mattered to them where they were, as Ryo kept up trying to power though Chronoa's moves. They readied to throw another punch as, the Goddess of Destruction of this universe, Zivah, showed up. Ryo and Chronoa flung out their fists which clashed to form a punch parry shockwave that sent poor Zivah flying in a daze and the two fighters blown back. Both looked ragged, but able to continue. At least, Chronoa was as the Hokuto Shinken strikes that Chronoa did land were catching up to him. The ten Kentō Shadans, the five Dan Kotsukins, and six Gōkin Bundan Kyakus that slipped through and hit him were now kicking in their effects. His muscles screamed in agony.

"Your energy's fading." Chronoa stated. "Slowly, you won't be able to continue."

Ryo could feel his body slowing down as he fell out of orbit crashing into a crater on Salada as the Kai floating. _Amaya was in a panic having down nearly half her family fortune on Ryo winning among other things._ Ryo struggled up but kept falling on his hands and knees returning to base form.

 _"Welp, he's screwed. Serves the bastard right!" Rebecca yelled heartily._

"Any last words or techniques, you want to say before you pass out?" Chronoa asked as Ryo forced himself up again.

At that moment, Ryo had a brief flashback to his family remembering when his father was showing off techniques that he claimed were forbidden. He remembered that his cousins peered into that scroll containing those techniques. Back then, he did not understand, and while he did not now still, he was desperate enough to try! Chronoa readied herself to land the final blow only to sense a rise in Ryo's warping energy.

 **(Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Thor)**

" **Forbidden Warper Art: Creativity Shield!"** Ryo yelled as his body broke out into white flames.

Rebecca screamed in horror, Amaya had an even bigger smug grin now, and the crowd was dead silent.

 _"What the hell is that?!" Pearl said sweating a bit._

 _"One of the forbidden warper techniques, Creativity Shield." Amaya said wistfully._

 _"Forbidden what now?" Bage asked in shock._

 _"Among us warpers, there are 10 techniques considered extremely difficult and/or insane and they are considered forbidden. Like Kinjutsu. In fact, most warpers know the easiest one which is Number 3, Warper Delete." Amaya explained._

 _"So, which one is that?" Kenshin asked._

 _"Number 5, Creativity Shield. It's said that the Blackthorn clan alone is responsible for inventing six of them, including the version of Warper Delete all warpers use today. As for the other five, exact details are scare. The Blackthorns are tight-lipped on these techniques and for good reason. I don't even how Ryo knows one of them." Amaya said partly terrified._

 _"Amaya, how skilled is the Blackthorn clan?" Kaoru asked a bit fearful._

 _"Well, they are a clan of tenth rank warpers like Ryo is." Amaya said trying to ease them._

 _"I have a feeling I am going to pale." Bage said facepalming._

 _"To put it bluntly, long ago, another warper clan declared war on the Blackthorn clan. The Frost clan had millions of seasoned warriors, and they went to war only to get utterly wrecked by Akira and Genevieve, who was pregnant with their first child at the time. The Frost Clan was reduced to less than a hundred thousand." Amaya exposits. "There's a reason despite its small amount, the Blackthorn clan is recognized as a fearsome group worthy of clan status."_

 _Pearl was agape along with everyone else._

 _"Merch happens to be one of the closest allies and is an honorary member of the clan." Hirohito remarked. "Maybe Ryo's got ties to him."_

 _"I don't know if Merch even has kids of his own." Amaya mused._

The moment Chronoa's hand hit Ryo, she recoiled back howling out in pain as her hand felt like she punched an impenetrable wall that was on fire. Ryo stood up feeling the flames flow through his body with the pressure points messed up by the Hokuto Shinken frying them.

"Now that's better. Ok, if I remember correctly, this was a defensive technique and it'll be burn me out if I stay like this too long." Ryo thought. "If only I could find a way to…That's it!"

Ryo had an idea and that grin on his face formed before using Solar Flare to blind Chronoa using the flames to make it brighter.

"Augh! My eyes!" Chronoa said rubbing them frantically.

The audience was mostly smart enough to wear sunglasses except a few unlucky people. Had Shadlyn and Yuu were watching, they would have been incinerated. Sadly, they had unaware of the fight going on. Towa was.

 _"I swear I'm going to find whoever invented that technique and rip their eyes out!" Towa roared._

Taeko leaped up on top of the roof of the same club the oracle was in. He let the shield dissapite and he cracked his knuckles.

"Cue the music." Ryo said to himself.

 **(Cues: One Piece Opening 15 – We Go!)**

 **"There's 10 forbidden techniques, they say! Well, here's number 11!"** Ryo yelled out to the world.

Extending his right arm, it seemed that he was going to perform the Futten much to Soon's horror. Ryo's body glowed with a white aura.

" **Adaptor-ryu Forbidden Warper Technique: Creator's Peak!"** Ryo said taking a stance as Chronoa's eyes cleared up.

"Holy shit…." Kirasha said watching the battle from a safe distance.

Ryo's arms were coated in similar markings like Futten except a more detailed in giving air of his pressure points all connected. His eyes were a kaleidoscope of color constantly shifting colors. The top half of his outfit was gone much as well to Towa's joy.

 _Rebecca was having her people scan Ryo for his power level and the results she got were not pretty. Ryo's levels were off the charts and his warper energy levels were literal inches away from Akira on a good day. Rebecca collapsed clutching her heart having a heart attack out of sheer fear._

"This ends here." Ryo said as steam that shifted colors flowed out of them.

"Freeze!" Chronoa said freezing time on the planet before glowing pink. "Time Judgement!"

She took five minutes to ready herself believing she had all the time in the world. She summons a large cloud of energy that floats above Ryo's head right as Tadashi was panicking. As the blast came down, Ryo _dodged_ this by revealing he was not frozen. There were two reason he had not been affected. The constant time traveling and the fact that Ryo's father had invented a forbidden technique that allowed for complete control of time. Being around him when he abused it, Ryo had gained a bit of awareness of it. Ironically, that made Ryo being a time patroller a match made in heaven. The 'Ryo' standing there had went poof revealing Ryo had left a clone there.

"Oh shi-" Chronoa was cut with the force of being punched by what seemed to be in the air above her.

" **Adaptor-ryu Kiai Technique: Air Jet Pistol** " Ryo said as he had punched the air downward hard and fast enough to have a kiai hammer her into the ground.

She painfully "bounced" from the ground before the delayed effect of gravity set in hitting the ground leaving a crater that was seven feet deep and fifty feet wide. This blow had broken her grip of time on the planet unpausing it. A rush of smoke and dust clouded down below and Kirasha's vision only for Chronoa to clear it with her own aura.

 **(Cues: Street Fighter 2 OST – M. Bison Theme)**

Using Tenryū Kokyū Hō in tandem with Musō Tensei, Chronoa's chest expanded and bulk tearing up the top half of her outfit ruining her Supreme Kai jacket and giving her an eerie white glow with eyes of nothingness. Kenshiro was bemoaning in jealously as she looked up at Ryo. No words were exchanged as Ryo and Chronoa were serving ki blasts as both knew that they did have long in their respective forms. Both even produced an army's worth of clones (for Ryo, it was Shadow Clones; for Chronoa, using the Tenshi to split herself up).

"Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken!" Chronoa said coming in for the final blow on Ryo.

Time slowed down around them as a smoke bomb was dropped. However, the crowd would finally see after the smoke cleared.

 **(Cues: Force of Nature – Same Old Thing)**

"Damn…" _Amaya said falling to her knees._

Chronoa had landed her two-fingered strike to Ryo's forehead and his clones went poof as Ryo gagged on the air. It was over at last.

"So much trouble just to finish you. You exhausted me to the bone, and I'll give you that. But the game's over." Chronoa said tired.

"Ryo" fazed to reveal that what Chronoa actually hit, a clone of hers.

" **Adaptor-Ryu: Tsūfingāpinpurikku Sasu (Two Finger Pinprick Stab).** " Ryo said quietly as Chronoa only felt a swift prick as Ryo appeared behind her stabbing her with his middle and ring finger of his left hand dug into the side of her neck.

It appeared light, but the damage was internal. Chronoa knew the fallout was coming and had her final words.

"They say you were not a prodigy…. they were wrong. I realize it…, how you beat me. Under the cover of the smoke bomb, you used my own time powers against me. Swapped yourself with my own clone, warper edited it to look like you, and made your clones dispel to appear you had fallen. Clever boy." Chronoa said slipping out of consciousness returning to her base form in the process falling forward after Ryo lifted his fingers off her.

 _"It's over! The match is set! The winner is Shadow Patroller X, Ryo Nazo!" One of the Order goons roared out._

 _Cheers erupted from Ryo's crew and his friends and groans had resounded throughout those who lost money._

 _"I swear that guy always finds a way!" Bage said shocked._

 _"He beat…Hokuto Shinken." Kenshiro said with a tear streaming down his eye._

 _"What a badass." Hirohito said._

Of course, the toll of Creator's Peak came to it's head when he falls to the ground returning to his normal form and was completely unconscious and drained. All with a grin on his face.

* * *

(A/N: Abrupt ending, yes. However, it was needed. Now, in Steven Universe Blackthorned in earlier, I stated that there were ten forbidden warper techniques. So, I decided to actually make the schematic for all ten techniques. I'll be revealing them over my works over time. Well, it's eleven now, I guess. I want to thank all of you for all and hope you enjoyed this long fight scene. Next chapter, the aftermath and Demigra! Thanks to my buddies on Tumblr namely furipadaily, ask-kirasha, and so on for their support.)

 **Ending Theme – Jinsang – Summer's Day [v2]**


	40. It's All or Nothing!

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

 **(A/N: 40 chapters, and I never thought I'd get here. I want to thank all of you for your support. We're nearing the end.)**

* * *

My Hero Academia Opening - The Day 【English Dub Cover】Song by NateWantsToBattle

 **You see the sun rise**

 **A new day is upon you**

 **You bite your nails and**

 **Your knees start to tremble**

 **The time is upon you**

 **To show them what you can do**

 **And soon they will know that**

 **THE DAY HAS COME!**

 **Late into the night**

 **I hear it storming**

 **An end to the rain**

 **Is what I pray**

 **And I'm hoping**

 **Now I feel the pressure of the city**

 **Oh, how it eats me whole**

 **So many names and faces**

 **Sleepless nights**

 **Spent in unknown places**

 **And everyday I walk**

 **Straight into the great unknown**

 **I'm not to blame**

 **I'm gonna take a stand**

 **You say my name**

 **I'm telling you to reach out and**

 **Finally take my Hand**

 **Colliding fist**

 **They'er what's gonna make you**

 **You grit your teeth or**

 **They'er gonna break you**

 **The time is upon you**

 **To show them what you can do**

 **You're breaking the mold**

 **To show you're not them**

 **will we break through?**

 **I don't know don't know**

 **The bells are ringing**

 **come out and play now**

 **The time is upon you**

 **To show them what you can do**

 **And soon the will know that**

 **THE DAY HAS COME!**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 40: It's All or Nothing! Save The World and the Multiverse!**

* * *

Ryo awoke with a spring in his step feeling more limber then he ever had before. He awoke to find himself in his apartment, and hastily got changed into comfortable clothing before going out to the living room. Hatchin nearly dropped her food as she saw Ryo stroll up to the fridge.

"Hey Hatchin, what time is…OW!" Ryo said as Hatchin socked him in the stomach.

"What the hell, Ryo? You went and scared us half to death! You and Chronoa could have been captured by bounty hunters!" Hatchin said worriedly. "You're only lucky most were terrified of going near that area. Your fight caused a mess of warper energy all over the place, and you split a version of Universe 6 in two!"

"Oh really? That's something." Ryo said getting some leftovers out of the fridge to eat.

Hatchin was rather steamed over his nonchalance over all this just as much as she was with Chronoa. She treated this like it was no big deal either, and it angered Hatchin to no end. Once Ryo was done eating, he changed into a fresh X Fighters tracksuit before heading out.

* * *

 **(Cues: Force of Nature – Same Ol' Thing)**

I admit that Hatchin may have had a point. I was acting like nothing really happened and it terrified the town. Everyone was giving me the look and I think my presence caused Hakusa's scouter to explode. Poor girl had this blank look on her face. I jog to the Time Nest finding Trunks training in Super Saiyan Blue, Mai asleep on the grass, and Bulma playing…on a Game Boy Advance oddly enough.

"Ryo, you're awake!" Trunks said returning to base form before tackle-hugging me. "You had us all worried sick, but damn did you give the world a show! Everybody's calling the TIME PATROLLER of legend."

"Heh, I figured. But what about Chronoa?" I asked.

Trunks explained that our fight left Chronoa with a few side effects once she healed, and I would see why. Apparently, the forms went inverse making her adult form her base form. Of course, her adult form was a lot different. She had She-Hulk's build in spades now standing probably standing between and the likes of She-Hulk. She wore our usual wear except the long sleeves were gone and her hair was as long as her super form. Her hairdo reminded me of Trunks when he had longer hair and she wore a white cape to boot as well.

"Good to see you're awake." Chronoa said as Trunks let go.

"And I see you did not skip leg day at all." I said cheekily.

"Using the Hokuto Shin Ken to amplify my body had a bit of an effect on physical appearance making the cute version of me a bit of transformation now." Chronoa said with a bit of sweatdrop. "Now I look like my other counterpart."

"Speaking of which, you think you could kick her ass?" Bulma said not looking up from her game.

"Maybe. I'd much rather screw it then kick it." Chronoa said lustfully.

I could feel that Bulma was rolling her eyes at that response.

"But enough of that. Ryo, you've proven yourself back there and it gives great joy to bestow you with the rank of Elite Ace Patroller." Chronoa mused to me. "Thus, I present you with a special…"

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball: XenoVerse ‒ "The Nest of Time")**

* * *

She was cut off by the shine of Ryo's BlackTab glowing and enveloping Ryo. He rose slightly as the glowing shone again before fading as Ryo landed back on the ground. An outfit Ryo had long unlocked since the beginning was finally returned to him at last and given a heavily upgraded appearance. The cape was black with the ends having an electric blue flame pattern on the ends of it, the Capsule Corporation jacket was a warmer ocean blue with the added X Fighters insignia on the left side (the CC logo was on the right side in white as usual), the inner shirt was dark gray, a black and blue belt with a blood red buckle, black pants, electric blue boots with black ends, studded armbands, and a new sheath for Daiuzu.

"Well damn, you already got what I was going to give you." Chronoa said impressed with the color pattern.

"I feel complete now more than ever." Ryo said feeling content.

That peace would soon shatter as the world shook.

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Super OST Beerus' Madness)**

Mai woke up and Bulma dropped her game as they all ran out to the city to see the sky have gone dark and blood red. Ryo sensed two malignant powers that were intermixed with warper blood. Those two would make themselves known. Taoretta expected to see his old pals but saw two new face. A woman light blue skin with aqua colored hair and pointed ears. She had marks below her eyes and her outfit was a black cleavage-baring dress with a yellow cape. Next to her, a tall, burly, male demon with light pink skin and blue lips wearing a white robe and black cape. Chronoa's mood changed to one of unbridled rage.

"Putine, Gravy, of all the bastards I hoped didn't get warper powers. What, couldn't find anything better to do?" Chronoa snarked.

"Chronoa, you look like failed gender reassignment surgery." Puntine said casually. "But enough of that, today, we've come for revenge about you for what you've done."

"You mean seal up your boss and prove myself worthy of being the Kai of Time like a boss?" Chronoa said smugly. "Or was it because I rendered Demigra impotent for as long as he was in there? Not that he was into you."

"You bitch!" Putine spat.

"Either way, we teamed up with that Majin chick with the vampire to destroy this world!" Gravy said with a chortle.

Taoretta paled and in a matter of seconds the two worlds were crossable catching mostly everyone by surprise. Within the skies, Shadlyn and Yuu made an appearance at last.

"It's finally time at last, the day of reckoning where two worlds will fall! The skies will rain blood and street rain rampant with bodies. I'm come at last for my sweet Pearl. No Ryo to get in my way for he will too busy with his own threats." Shadlyn sang as Yuu commanded the army to attack.

"Like hell, you will!" Ryo and Taoretta said flying out to attack them.

However, while the worlds were visible to each other, a magical barrier kept the worlds apart (but visible to each other) causing the two warriors to hit an invisible wall. Shadlyn had the nerve to rub her ass against it while explaining it's magical thanks to Putine.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle on her for the first two seconds. Maybe I may give June a visit too." Shadlyn said with a fanged grin before whispering. "Essentially, I've had Puntine trap you fools in there with her. Those two dumb fucks think we're allies, but I played them for patsies. You'll kill them, but by the time you do, and this barrier eventually fades, it'll be too late."

Taoretta pounded at the barrier as Shadlyn flew off as he immediately made the call to home calling for back up for June instead of himself. Ryo wanted to try to erase the barrier but had no idea on Putine and Gravy's full abilities. Didn't help that they had an army awaiting them. Ryo turned to face Putine and Gravy giving a glare that froze them in their tracks.

"Uh, Putine? I don't like the look he's giving us!" Gravy said nervously.

 **(Cues: Naruto Path of the Ninja (OST) - Evil Theme)**

"Oh, don't worry. Pearl warned us about him, and I planned him." Putine said waving her staff before addressing Ryo. "Glare at us all you want. It won't save her…."

"Who?" Ryo asked.

"Why, Towa, of course? The Demon Realm has seen bits of her exploits including your dealings with Towa. It's disgusting to see left quite the impression on her. That and the fact she saved your life has led her to her punishment by our leader, Mechikabura. Banishment from the Demon Realm and her execution in the Crack of Time. You can go stop her if you want to save her, but you'll die trying." Putine jeered.

"Funny. I remember the last asshole who told me that." Ryo said powering up. "I'm still breathing."

Ryo raised two fingers to his forehead readying himself.

"X Fighters, I have my orders for you. Defend Toki Toki with bated breath with Chronoa, and I will return! Show these demon douchebags that no fucks with our turf and walks away unscathed!" Ryo said dramatically before suddenly spouting, "Soon and Hatchin are in charge."

With that, he vanished using Instant Transmission. Putine broke into a bout of twisted laughter.

"The fool? He expects to live after what I did to Demigra! He will fall before his power and you lost your only Super Saiyan God!" Puntine bragged.

 **(Cues: Super Smash Brothers Brawl – Opening Theme)**

With that, Naruto summoned up a barrage of clones with a few taking Mikan to safety. Trunks transformed back into Super Saiyan Blue. Caulifla and Kale fused into Kelfa with their husbands following suit. Soon had something special for the occasion having studied Ryo's Creator's Peak and Creativity Shield. The ultimate form of Futten realized at last.

"With this, I've perfected it. And by the end of this, there's going to be another forbidden technique added to the list!" Soon said bravely. "Ryo made number 11, so here's number 12! **Forbidden Warper Technique, Futten: Creation Control!** "

A white flame blazed over Soon as he powered up to ascend to his new form. His skin was a whitish-silver with the usual less prominent pink patches, the red rings around his ankles and wrists were a dark silver, and have the red eyes using his Namekian red eye form. His clothes seemed to have his glow as a halo formed on his back with steam pouring out from his body. Putine and Gravy were ready for Ryo, but not for an entire army of people who had considerable power to boot. Ice-jins went to their Golden Form, Majins were taking Futten forms, and humans were unleashing their Potential.

"I think we're in trouble!" Gravy said to Putine.

"I'm sure our army and we, can deal with them! We're Demon Gods!" Putine boasted. "And we're warpers to boot. What does Chronoa have aside brawn to fight us?"

One transformation to her super form later, and Chronoa had Putine signing another tune. Didn't help that Taoretta was in a mode called "Whitman Fever", a state of mind that sends one to ax-crazy. He wasn't going to stop murdering mooks until he knew June would be safe and that Shadlyn was under his heel.

"Time Patrol, attack!" Chronoa bellowed as her patrollers charged into battle.

Mai and Bulma stayed behind in the Time Nest to properly defend Tokitoki in a hidden bunker.

* * *

 **(Cues: The Fanatics – FFVI Advance OST)**

The Crack of Time looked a lot more hellish than I hoped. Then again, I should expect canon to be thrown out the window. Even if I wanted it or not, I was going to have to fight Demigra on my own. I just had no idea what crazy shit is going to happen. Thankfully, I don't sense warper energy. Flying around the void, I do find Towa tied up to a giant Time Crystal gagged and nailed to it. They did a number on her body and she's unconscious as well. I float over making sure it's no illusion, and she wakes up.

"You…need to run. Save yourself." Towa said in a weak tone. "They did something to Demigra! They shoved something into him and forcibly mutated him into another form with some Majin bitch. He's too strong…even for you."

"I've changed since when we last met, Towa. I've even stronger now." I said as I erased the bindings to free her.

 **(Cues: From That Day On – FFVI Advance OST)**

"I don't even know why, but I believe you. Damn…I should hate your guts. You came into my life and threw it for a loop. I was just lusting for you, but over time you mean this heartless demon feel. And in the Demon Realm, there is no greater crime than preform an act of mercy on your enemy. They banished me from my home, from even going to hell if I die, and stripped me of my birthright. Despite all that, I didn't break down. It all didn't matter…because being around you was like waking up from a deep sleep." Towa admitted as Ryo was healing her wounds.

"I'm touched. Never thought of all things, I could pull a Goku. Then again, in this crazy multiverse, anything's possible." I said with a mirthful laugh.

That moment we had would have been nice had it been not for the sensing of Demigra's energy. I turn to see Demigra looking rather different. It looked a "hybrid" form between a humanoid state and his Final Form transformation much smaller than his Final Form and without clothing covering the upper part of his body. He still had the red hair, but it was much smaller, straightened up, and spiky as well as the added part to the lower part of the Final Form, such as the tail and blue colored legs. His pupils were dark red having his sclera black.

"Makyouka Keitai! They forced his body into that state, and it's warped his mind. He won't stop until everything's in ruins!" Towa said terrified.

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball: XenoVerse ‒ "Violent Violet" (Theme of Destroyed Toki Toki City))**

Demigra's restraints had snapped face as his glare was focused on us. A scan of the BlackTab revealed he was way stronger than his canon counterpart should be. I put my BlackTab back to my side and powered up to Super Saiyan Blue only this time, it seems I've finally got under control as the BlackTab chimes that it's the perfected version of it. Oh joy. I planned on holding nothing back!

* * *

Across the multiverse, everybody was watching this all carefully especially warpers of high standing. Rebecca was on a recliner watching with a big tub of popcorn indulging in the fireworks. A familiar face to Ryo was watching this fight after destroying the prime universe for a show no one wanted to see again.

"Ani, anata wa totemo tsuyoku natta." She said sitting on the throne where corpses laid around the floor.

* * *

(A/N: Anyone who's read Steven Universe Blackthorned will know "she" is. So, the 40th chapter comes along at last. Towa was originally planned out a bit differently. The small scene she and Ryo were supposed to have was going to take place during the last cutscene with her in the game. However, this idea came up in my tryst to make Demigra a bit more of a sadistic challenge. Thank Dragon Ball Heroes for the forms and characters! So, now there are 12 Forbidden Techniques. I think Soon's technique won't be mentioned in the long while. Mostly due to the fact, that Ryo's fight is going put that proclamation on backburner. I do plan to bring it up again in another series soon enough. I'll be seeing you all next time!)

 **Ending Theme – AVGN Adventures – Boss Theme**


	41. Duel with the Demon (Season 5 Finale)

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

 **(A/N: To Demigra! By way, you may want to read Pearl's Adventures in the Xenoverse to fill in some blanks. By the way, I edited chapters 37 and 38 to fix several errors I made. Here's to the finale.)**

* * *

My Hero Academia Opening - The Day 【English Dub Cover】Song by NateWantsToBattle

 **You see the sun rise**

 **A new day is upon you**

 **You bite your nails and**

 **Your knees start to tremble**

 **The time is upon you**

 **To show them what you can do**

 **And soon they will know that**

 **THE DAY HAS COME!**

 **Late into the night**

 **I hear it storming**

 **An end to the rain**

 **Is what I pray**

 **And I'm hoping**

 **Now I feel the pressure of the city**

 **Oh, how it eats me whole**

 **So many names and faces**

 **Sleepless nights**

 **Spent in unknown places**

 **And everyday I walk**

 **Straight into the great unknown**

 **I'm not to blame**

 **I'm gonna take a stand**

 **You say my name**

 **I'm telling you to reach out and**

 **Finally take my Hand**

 **Colliding fist**

 **They'er what's gonna make you**

 **You grit your teeth or**

 **They'er gonna break you**

 **The time is upon you**

 **To show them what you can do**

 **You're breaking the mold**

 **To show you're not them**

 **will we break through?**

 **I don't know don't know**

 **The bells are ringing**

 **come out and play now**

 **The time is upon you**

 **To show them what you can do**

 **And soon the will know that**

 **THE DAY HAS COME!**

 **[Ending Riff]**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 41: Duel with the Demon (Season 5 Finale)**

* * *

Taoretta was merely glad June was safe. However, he had a gnawing feeling this was not over. He hoped he was being paranoid. Taoretta was coming with June to help Toki Toki with Pearl and the gang following behind.

"So, Shadlyn's finally dead and gone. What happened to Helles?" Pearl asked Hirohito.

"She left saying she had to head home to sleep over her hangover with nigrum ex or something." Hirohito said as Taoretta raised an eyebrow.

"At least we never have see her or vampire friend ever again." Barit said relived. "Right?"

Taoretta kept quiet and June saw the look on his face. Both knew Shadlyn was one who would give one last middle finger.

"By the way, Pearl. You owe me an apology for earlier. I recommended the balls because we live in a world where death is cheap! Wasn't Kenshiro going to do the same for Shurayuki in her case?" Hirohito said sharply.

While a bit of a low blow, he raised a fair point.

"Look, it was the stress tal…LOOK OUT!" Pearl said getting Hirohito out of the way of a stray blast.

"Shit, it's a madhouse. Distortions are rampant." Taoretta said looking around.

"Alright, then. Tao and I will in alone from here." June said powering up. "The rest of you fall back and ensure Conton doesn't fall."

 **[Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - New Planet Vegeta]**

June and Taoretta took in a flash of light before an explosion rocked the planets. Hirohito looked up to the sky.

"Seems Ryo and Demigra are going all out…" Amaya said unnerved.

* * *

Ryo Blue and Demigra were clashing head on making sure to throw blows as fast as they could. Ryo was focusing on pounding Demigra while using Iron Body to help tank the blows the Demon Deity throw at him. The shockwave tore up the Crack of Time enough for the multiverse to get the show of a lifetime.

"Damn, he's like a wild animal. Gah!" Ryo said as Demigra uppercut him through Time Crystal. "He's just like Kid Buu."

Demigra surrounds himself with a red barrier of energy and flies at the enemy, ramming them while laughing mad. Ryo staggered to his feet tearing out a chunk of crystal out of his body.

"Come on, Demigra. Don't tell me that the Demon God hits like a little bitch." Ryo taunted.

"Raarggh!" Demigra roared as he formed a pair of massive energy spheres in his palms.

Ryo was tempted to try and absorb that but did not want any demon energy messing with his body. Before Demigra could fire it, one of the spheres were shot aside by Towa who was still struggling to stand.

 **[Cues: Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin): Trust & Betrayal OST - The Will]**

"Towa, what are you doing?" Ryo asked worriedly.

"My final act as a demon. If the Demon Realm doesn't want me, I'll make sure to give them one last middle finger." Towa said as she began to glow. "Ryo, this is goodbye."

Towa powered up forcibly pulling up very ounce of her energy and magic forcing her body to transform past her normal, past her Darkness, and into the state of a Demon God. Her body was strained to the core, and it was literally harming her by being this form alone. Grabbing her staff, she blasted Demigra trying to force the tainted power out from him due to Putine and Gravy. However, by doing this, she was destroying her own body. Ryo wanted to fly in to help only to get sidelined with the other energy sphere. Struggling, Towa kept pulling until Demigra was reverted back into his base Demon God form. Ryo cleaved the sphere with Daiuzu only to see Towa screaming in agony as red flames broke out all over her body.

 **[Cues: Dragon Ball Kai OST – A Disastrous Spectacle]**

"Towa!" Ryo screamed out.

"Stay back, Ryo! These flames could harm you in ways I fear you won't be able to heal from." Towa said with a strained voice. "It's all right. It will not hurt for too long."

"How did she even get the strength to force her transformation?!" Putine asked grabbing Chronoa's punch to toss her aside. "She's not even a warper."

"And she's paying the price for it because she absorbed the flames." Soon remarked.

Tears streamed down Ryo's face as he was backed into a corner. He was not sure if he could use his warper powers or even absorb it to save her.

"Ryo, save your tears! You need to stop Demigra, Putine, and Gravy. Don't let my sacrifice be in vain!" Towa said before screaming even louder.

The flames consumed her until there was not a trace of her left.

"Towa…." Ryo said quietly.

"Well, I don't even know what was going on, but it doesn't matter. Seems you and she got the Crack of Time damaged enough for me to be free. Now I can rage my revenge on the world. I wonder how Chronoa is doing. She's probably still the short…." Demigra remarked only to get a death grip on his shoulder.

 **[Cues: Little Busters – The Pillows]**

"Don't you even finish, Demigra. Because you're leaving here…alive." Ryo said with his ki flaring brighter than before.

Demigra turned to punch Ryo only for him to catch it. The glare from Ryo alone made Demigra slowly realized exactly how deep in shit he was in. With a headbutt, Demigra was sent spiraling on the ground before tumbling to a stop.

"Here's a lesson from the Adaptor-ryu school, **Holy** **Exorcism Combo**!" Ryo said rushing Demigra.

Before Demigra could even get up, Ryo gave the wizard an uppercut before rapidly giving five front kicks the opponent in his stomach. Then, he roundhouse punches Demigra getting him to spew blood before grabbing his face and punching his stomach with his free hand enhanced with Iron Body. Finally, he slammed Demigra's face on his knee to send the wizard stumbling back on the ground.

"This is it, Demon Douche. This place will be your grave." Ryo said coldly.

"I wouldn't say that just yet!" Demigra said regaining the Makyoua form he had lost with a struggle.

"So, you regained it back, but it seems you can't hold onto it for too long. Well then, come forth and fall like the rest." Ryo said powering up.

 **[Cues: Decisive Battle (Final Fantasy VI) – GaMetal]**

"Seasoning Arrow!" Demigra said a barrage of energy arrows from the sky raining on Ryo.

Ryo dodged, slashed arrows with swords, but got hit with several of them. Ryo did manage to use Shin Dragon's Breath to burn Demigra's staff to cinders.

"Annoying little stain! Energy Jet!" Demigra said forming a red sphere and throwing it after Ryo.

Ryo flew into the air trying to evade before realizing it a homing attack. He redirected his course straight for Demigra with fire in his mouth. Forming into a flaming wheel, Ryo was punched away by Demigra with a bit of force.

"Exactly as planned." Ryo thought before saying. " ** _Infernal Pinball!"_**

Using the pillars within the Crack of Time, Ryo bounced all over the place picking up speed and outrunning the homing bullets. Being that Crack of Time was an enclosed place full of Time Chasm Crystals and structures scattered about, this make for a makeshift pinball table and Demigra's own hell. He tried a few things to dodge, his evasive skills were barely preventing him from being hit. The homing bullet wound up being dissipated.

"Boiling Burg!" Demigra said summoning pillars of dark energy to hammer Ryo.

The dark energy tore up the Crack of Time, and left Demigra open to get hammered several times before Ryo dispersed the wheel landing an axe kick on Demigra's face.

 **[Music Ends]**

"No more games." Ryo said floating down to the platform. "If you got a final swan song, use it before you're running out of time."

Demigra staggered to his feet about to strike only to get backhanded back into the ground.

"Then again, you've already worn out my patience." Ryo said in a bored and infuriated tone. "A shame this will be anti-climactic compared to my last fight. But I'm in no mood for theatrics."

Ryo threw Demigra into a Time Chasm Crystal and used Towa's staff to impale Demigra to it which caused him to return to his base form.

"You…how are you so…arrgh!" Demigra screamed as a Chaotic Dead End tore into him. "You bastard."

 **[Cues: Black Lagoon OST – A Cold Wind in my Mind]**

Ryo said nothing as he unleased the Emperor's Death Beam onto Demigra. The barrage of beam tore through Demigra and he only had a silent glare from Ryo with every Death Beam gutting the wizard. After 300 of them, Ryo stopped and tore out Towa's staff to which Demigra fell to the ground.

"Taking into account about your injuries, I'd say you have less than five minutes. So, I'm going to sit down and watch you bleed out." Ryo said spawning a lawn chair from his BlackTab and a bag of chips. "So, say your last words."

"You….you're a fucking monster….a damn demon!" Demigra said gurgling on blood in his mouth. "I'll get you for this."

"Feh." Ryo said rolling his eyes munching on his chips. "These some good barbeque chips."

Demigra could only glare hatefully as tears came down his eyes. He was dying, and the reason was sitting to mock him. He could not call up the strength to make a wormhole or teleport.

"The Demon Realm will avenge me…" Demigra said before choking on his blood.

There laid Demigra dead to the world, and Ryo finished his chips. He got up discarding the bag before crushing Demigra's head in. He floated up ready to leave only turning back to blast Demigra's corpse caking the cracked Chasm Crystals with Demigra's blood.

* * *

Putine and Gravy decided to cut and run after seeing that happen to Demigra. Too bad, Soon had other plans in the form of erasing Gravy. Putine wound up getting paralyzed from a surprise Vacation Delete from Taoretta and was promptly vaporized by every patroller combining their attacks. With those two killed off, the barrier was lifted, and goons had faded into nothingness returned to their place of origins.

 **[Music Ends]**

"Finally, it's over! We won!" Tadashi said excitedly.

"And with surprisingly no casualties. Just property damage." Takeshi said looking around. "Shit! Our apartment building!"

"Eh, it was old. Thankfully, Shad-bitch had it insured." Taoretta said with a smirk.

"Oh right, speaking of her, you think she's gone for good?" Kale asked.

"She has to be, right?" Caulifla asked.

"I….I can't answer." Taoretta said unsure. "Something doesn't feel right about this."

Ryo had landed back into Toki Toki City to a roaring crowd still holding Towa's staff. Ryo had a look of exhaustion and relief as the distortions and holes cleared up. The worlds were safe once again, but the price paid was rather heavy. Yes, he had came back to the cheers of the crowd and Chronoa was probably going to invite him into her bed. However, at that moment, he never felt so incomplete. He put a happy face that he was glad Demigra was defeated hiding his sadness over Towa.

* * *

 **[Cues: Eddie Rohosy - Night Ride]**

The party was in full swing both in Conton City and Toki Toki City celebrating victories made that day. Drinks were plentiful, music was on full blast, and everyone was taking a load off. Taoretta and June were away from the party with Tai and Satoshi in their arms seating on a bench near their old apartment building.

"Tao, don't lie to me. Do you even think that Shadlyn's dead?" June asked.

"No, I don't. We both know Shadlyn's the type for plans. But I don't know how! I want to believe she's dead, but I just can't." Taoretta said worriedly.

"Tao, there's something I've been wanting to tell you. I've been thinking of staying over at Conton, and I want you to come with." June said looking into his eyes. "We need a fresh start."

"I rather not leave my brothers, June, but they can visit me. Besides, I can arrange a transfer." Taoretta said with a chuckle.

"And how exactly are you going to convince the other Chronoa to let you on board?" June asked.

"My clan will take of it the best way possible." Taoretta said laughing a bit. "A show of friendship underlined with a subtle threat."

June broke into chuckles as well at the idea of Taoretta's mother having Chronoa by the collar.

"Whether, Shadlyn lives or not, I'm just glad I have you back in my life the way we hoped." June said sweetly.

"It'll be complete once we marry tomorrow. I think I'll call my family to perform a von Satsu-style wedding." Taoretta said mirthfully.

"How's that like?" June asked.

"Roasts, eating, drinking, wild bachelor parties, wild bachelorette parties, blowing up a planet, and then the most beautiful wedding before we engage on consummating it wherever we chose. I remember one of my cousins consummated his wedding right on the altar after the vows. Course, his wife was a nudist and he had an addiction to sex." Taoretta said nostalgic.

"You know? Why not get Bage involved and make it a double wedding?" June suggested.

"That's actually a good idea. Mother would love to see them." Taoretta said with a devious grin.

Bage wound up getting a shiver, but Amaya got a creeping smile.

* * *

I should be basking in the moment as it's not everyday you nail two versions of Chronoa. I don't even know my version of Chronoa convinced Pearl's to join me. Even then, she looks like she partly regrets it. However, I think that's because my Chronoa pretty much went to town on her. I could only sigh and look over to Towa's staff in the corner.

"I heard about what happened with your Towa. I never thought I'd see Towa of all people do something so selfless. She practically tossed her dream for yours." (Pearl) Chronoa said trying to conform me.

Laying on that bed in Chronoa's room, I try to keep it together. Part of me wants to drown my sorrow with booze and women, and the only half wants to bawl in the corner holding the staff. My Chronoa was passed out from our tryst, and I had to give it to her for wanting to comfort me. (Pearl) Chronoa tried to get up from bed, but her legs gave out.

"Yeah, you may want to call for someone." I say to her.

"Crap." She said getting her phone.

I was able to get up and walk away with only a limp. I got dressed, got the staff, and went back to my apartment. Hatchin was waiting for me and looked concerned seeing me with the staff.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Hatchin said hugging me.

"It's ironic. The women in my life I grew to truly love end up dying on me. First, Shurayuki. Now, Towa." I said plopping down on the couch. "I don't even know if Towa could even be revived with the Dragon Balls given the nature of her death. I don't even know if she stills exists."

"Well, at least Shadlyn and Yuu are good as gone now." Hatchin said joining him on the couch. "Towa would not want you to sulk. Toki Toki needs you."

She was right…I still had the GT missions. Ugh, GT!

* * *

 **[Cues: Dragonball Z Abridged MUSIC: The Cell Games Announcement - #CELLGAMES DBZA]**

Zozo-6. Heles had returned to the planet walking through the empty nighttime streets. Most would wonder why she came back here, but the people resumed their usual apathy. Arriving at an old mansion on the far side, she found there was Jigoku was surprisingly alive and well after his last encounter with Ryo.

"Who the hell are you?" Jigoku asked looking her over. "Although, I think we can get to know each other upstairs."

"Not now, Jigoku. I'd much rather catch up with the fact that you are alive and well." "Heles" said as her voice cracked hinting at a more sinister.

"…Shadlyn?!" Jigoku remarked as Hele's eyes took on the appearance of Shadlyn with added black marks.

"Oh yes, Jigoku, I live." Shadlyn said. "All thanks to Pearl's emotions and Hirohito's stupidity. Had not he saved Heles, I would have died. But where the hell were you for so long?"

"Hospital. I needed up managing to escape, but I was fucked up bad. Thankfully, I ended up crash landing to another universe, and I had to recover there. I didn't even get access to Interdimensional Cable so I'm out of the loop." Jigoku explained. "Mind telling me what happened?"

"We got Super Saiyan God problems, plus red-eye Namekian issues." Shadlyn said before Jigoku dragged her inside.

"Just great. I even heard that Bage is some lost child from Taoretta's family. You know they are going to hunt us down like pigs, right?" Jigoku said raising an eyebrow.

"Not if they think we're dead. As for as Ryo and those jokers know, Yuu, me, and Jigoku are ashes now." Shadlyn.

"By the way, what did you with Hele's mind?" Jigoku asked.

"When Hirohito forced Heles out of my body, I merely did what I did with Pearl. Good ol' funijutsu. The moment Pearl landed the killing blow, my mind was swapped for Heles. So, Pearl merely killed Heles in my old body." Shadlyn explained.

Jigoku could only laugh at the genius idea she had.

"So, what now?" Jigoku said. "I know for a fact you're not going to try again."

"Not exactly." Shadlyn remarked. "I got what I needed for now."

Shadlyn walked up to the labatory opening her pod before absorbing the base body to enter inside. The pod closed as Jigoku promptly activated the two of them. Lights flashed, and electricity sparked all over the place before the pods to reveal Shadlyn and Yuu reborn. Shadlyn's appearance had changed being a more even fusion of Heles's body and her own.

"My daughter just had to kill me at the bar I met her mother." Yuu said rolling his eyes. "I'm only at 75% compared to my original body's power."

"Patience. Let Pearl enjoy her little victory for it was quite pyrrhic." Shadlyn said revealed darkened veins on her body. "I must thank little Hirohito for unintentionally giving me a bit of Salem's power."

Shadlyn could only gain at the power increase she had now thanks to all that had happened. She felt ten times as strong as her old self. And she every intention of paying Ryo a visit…serve up some "condolences" for Towa dying.

* * *

 **[Cues: Lake - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Music]**

 _Unknown dimension, Island of Soul, One Piece universe_

Cha, La, Head, and Cha-La were doing their usual duties of cleaning the temple and guiding lost souls when they all heard a large splash from the lake at the top of the temple. Cha was first to get there to see what had happened.

"Another lost soul. But this one is clinging onto life…." Cha said cryptically. "This one may not make it."

"She will." Head said coming up. "Her story isn't over just yet."

* * *

(A/N: I'm quite happy with the results, well enough to end the season here. Season 6 is going to the definite last one and would probably be the shortest. Frankly, this one turned to be a bit more of the cruel side considering everything. Ryo won, but lost Towa. Pearl won, but Shadlyn still lives. Quite the bittersweet ending if you think about.)

 **Ending Theme - Sinnoh Lakes Remix - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl Music (Casskingdra)**


	42. A Slow Re:Start

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

 **(A/N: The final season has finally come. As for the song, many would say it's cheating because for this fanfic, it take places earlier before FLCL Progressive came out. However, the song came out in 2002, so I can use it.)**

* * *

Thank You, My Twilight (translated English lyrics)

 **Life, life is beautiful**

 **My roulette keeps spinning**

 **She, she is wonderful**

 **I want to see the present in those eyes**

 **Immediately I seized that feeling**

 **-()-**

 **It's as if I'm waiting for someone**

 **If you appear, it won't be a mistake**

 **I was waiting for you**

 **-()-**

 **Life, life is beautiful**

 **I'll keep singing just as I speak**

 **She, she is wonderful**

 **Those words shine even in the darkness**

 **Brilliant tears overflowed**

 **-()-**

 **Sometime they'll ask**

 **'How long, how far does that feeling go?'**

 **Baby, however far you want**

 **-()-**

 **Life, life is beautiful**

 **My roulette keeps spinning**

 **She, she is wonderful**

 **I want to see the present in those eyes**

 **Immediately I seized that feeling**

 **-()-**

 **Even if there is no miracle, it's enough, you know**

 **Even if today is the last day**

 **Thank you, my twilight**

 **Thank you, my twilight**

 **[Ending Riff]**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 42: A Slow Re:Start**

* * *

I woke up a tad on the pumped side today. Maybe it was because the worst had passed us and I even got to train with the main man, Goku, himself. It was rather exhilarating to spar with the hero of the Dragon World. I even learned the Afterimage Strike and the regular Spirit Bomb. Either way, I sprang up and got on the Time Patroller Suit ready to face the day. I had my sword on my side only to look forlornly at Towa's staff in the corner.

"Towa…" I said to myself taking the staff with me.

Hatchin was in the kitchen putting down breakfast on the table and I see even got a Time Patroller Suit in the default coloration.

"You thought you were only one who got this?" Michiko said with her own cheery smirk. "I, Tadashi, and Takeshi got promoted for our leadership."

"What about Tao?" I asked.

"He and June did too, but I think they said they considering moving over to Pearl's world. Something about a fresh start." Hatchin said thoughtfully.

I sigh as he was growing on me. Oh well, I guess I could just visit them. I eat up and make my leave. I had a job to do.

* * *

Goku was not the type many could say could hold a job. However, most would be wrong. Goku, or Goku of the Temporal Z-Warriors, was one of the elites of Time Patrol and it was a well-paying job. Well enough that Chi-Chi never had to nag his behind about bills again, and the two were able to work on their relationship. Chi-Chi wound up even joining Time Patrol as a reserve member.

The Saiyan was trying on his new gear given to him by Ryo last night. A black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and black pants with black kung fu shoes and stockings. He also wears a flowing red vest with a long backside that is secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist and blue armbands. He also begins carrying the Power Pole again across his back, and a bag for Senzu Beans secured to his obi.

"Chi-Chi, I'm off to work." Goku said heading to the door.

"Never going to get used to you saying that, dad." Gohan said reading a book with Videl asleep next to him on the couch.

"Oh, lay off of him." Chi-Chi said kissing her husband goodbye.

Goku used a portal gun before leaving through it arriving in Toki Toki City rushing to the Time Nest. Jogging in, Ryo arrived as Chronoa greeted them.

"Where's Trunks?" Ryo asked.

"He and Mai were up late, and I decided to let them rest. I have to go a meeting with Bulma at the Wayne spaceport to meet with some investors. We'll be gone for a while consider that place is Frost turf…ugh." Chronoa said with a groan. "So, Culina has your missions."

Chronoa pointed to the CC robot near the Time Vault. The Supreme Kai left the two alone heading off to pack for the trip.

"So, I guess we'll need to get a third for this mission." Ryo thought. "Or maybe not. I already hate this mission, and I doubt anyone else will come to the GT timeline."

"Well, let's go." Goku said speeding off for the Vault.

"Frigging hell, this is going to suck." Ryo said going after him.

* * *

"This has sucked so much." Towa said leaning back in a bed.

The monks had fished her out, dressed her wounds, and put her to rest in a comfy room to recover. It left her time to think. She pretty much had no home to go to considering her actions. However, she really had no idea what to do. She felt empty until one of the monks came in.

"Towa, I have spoken with the other monks and we've come to an agreement. It's time we let you in on a secret. One that change you forever." Cha said taking a seat. "But the question is, are you willing?"

* * *

Willingness was something I had in spades. I had plans to take advantage of being in this craphole universe, and get my hands on Super Saiyan 4. I knew had Blue already, but I still wanted the form. I got the form, and it had me for a loop. Too bad, it make beating Infected Trunks a joke, even more with Goku.

"Grandpa, thank you for helping us." Pan said beaming.

"No problem, Pan." Goku said right as Great Ape Baby came crashing down.

GT Goku was in his Golden Great Ape thrashing around, and I saw Pan to deal with her grandpa. Pan flew off and I had a cheeky grin on my face. I wanted to see strong this form was in enhancing my attacks.

"Hey Goku, care to teach me the x10 Kamehameha now?" I asked.

Goku responded by powering up to Blue and saying, "With x10 Kamehameha, you have to charge up your ki longer than with your run-of-the-mill Kamehameha. While it's incredibly powerful, it also leaves you incredibly vulnerable to attacks."

That was not a problem as I merely cheap shot a pair of Shine Shots right into Great Ape Baby's eyes.

"AAAAHHHH, my eyes! Why in the goddamn eyes?!" He screamed holding them.

"Well then, I recommend forming two energy spheres at first to form this technique at first before going all Super Kamehameha on it, Ryo." Goku said. "But I know you can figure out the rest."

I formed two energy spheres in my hands readying myself to fire saying the trademark words in my head. Baby would regain his vision only to see a burning blue crash into him as I screamed firing my first 10x Kamehameha alongside Goku's. Man, what a sight! Too bad, the wormhole came to swallow him later. Funny enough, GT Goku would arrive looking surprised and confused seeing us take off. I was not in the mood for sticking around for niceties.

* * *

(A/N: A short chapter, but I figured I would release it either way. Frankly, I know that Ryo is pretty much going to blow through this one, especially having Goku along. Let's just say, I am building up to something. Plus, I needed to have Goku and Ryo spend some time together, and show a bit of Ryo's dork side. ^^; The next chapter will be longer, for sure.)


	43. Reality Ensued

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

* * *

Thank You, My Twilight (translated English lyrics)

 **Life, life is beautiful**

 **My roulette keeps spinning**

 **She, she is wonderful**

 **I want to see the present in those eyes**

 **Immediately I seized that feeling**

 **-()-**

 **It's as if I'm waiting for someone**

 **If you appear, it won't be a mistake**

 **I was waiting for you**

 **-()-**

 **Life, life is beautiful**

 **I'll keep singing just as I speak**

 **She, she is wonderful**

 **Those words shine even in the darkness**

 **Brilliant tears overflowed**

 **-()-**

 **Sometime they'll ask**

 **'How long, how far does that feeling go?'**

 **Baby, however far you want**

 **-()-**

 **Life, life is beautiful**

 **My roulette keeps spinning**

 **She, she is wonderful**

 **I want to see the present in those eyes**

 **Immediately I seized that feeling**

 **-()-**

 **Even if there is no miracle, it's enough, you know**

 **Even if today is the last day**

 **Thank you, my twilight**

 **Thank you, my twilight**

 **[Ending Riff]**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 43: Reality Ensued**

* * *

"So, let me that this straight. I'm fictional, and so is the entire multiverse. And now, I'm a reality warper, one of beings who knows this and use it to my advantage." Towa said as the monks had explained the secret in full. "So, that's how Ryo knew all about me, Mira, and my plans?"

"Pretty much." Cha said calmly.

"How are you okay with knowing that your fictional?!" Towa roared as she hastily signed off the paperwork from the Order Rep that arrived.

"We just are. Besides being a warper literally leaves you to endless possibilities." La said lightly as Towa finishing her registration.

"It's just a lot to take in." Towa said panting a bit.

"Well, there's another thing to tell you. You burned out the last of your demonic essence in the process of combatting Demigra. So, you're technically no longer a demon, but not exactly human either. You've essentially mutated into a mix of races across the Dragon World. Your appearance hasn't changed however."

"So, how soon can I return?" Towa said referring to her home universe.

"If you're talking about heading back to Ryo, in due time. We'll be training in the basic of your new powers." Head said cracking his knuckles.

"This is going to suck." Towa paled.

Hand to hand was Mira's thing.

* * *

I had returned home after that GT mission, after getting Super Saiyan 4 in the process, to rest up and continue my training with Goku the next day, but this time with Hatchin by my side. Goku was drilling us through striking through afterimages. Who knew Goku could be a flat-out troll? I kept hitting air or Hatchin in my attempts to land one on Goku.

"Damn it, Ryo! Do you mind pulling your punches?!" Hatchin said rubbing her sore jaw.

"Sorry, Hana." I said sheepishly as Goku reappeared in front of us.

"All right, Ryo. So far, so good. Today, I'll be teaching you an ultimate attack, the Super Kamehameha. But you'll have fight me…and Gohan and Goten." Goku remarked. "And since it's close to lunch, let's add the challenge to see if you defeat the three of us as quickly as possible."

"I'm game." I said cracking my knuckles. "And I know just to get on my side."

It was too bad Soon was out for the day with his dad on vacation. Crap! That only left Tadashi, Takeshi, Caulifla, and Kale.

"Well, I guess I'll get Kale then." I thought as I headed for the old apartment complex they haunted.

Going up to Takeshi's apartment on the higher floors, I find Kale and Takeshi just leaving it.

"Boss. What's with the visit?" Takeshi asked.

"I need Kale for a three on three fight. She available?" I asked.

"Yeah, no can do. I…think I might be…pregnant." Kale explained. "We were actually going to the doctor."

Apparently, they celebrated a bit too hard after the whole world was averted from destruction.

"Huh, I figured that of all people, Caulifla and Tadashi would be the ones in that deal." I admitted with a chuckle.

"Hardy-har-har." Takeshi said. "But you'll have to find another person, boss."

The two took off flying away leaving me to have to reconsider. So, I ran down to the Time Nest hoping Trunks was not busy. I find him and Mai checking on the Time Scrolls.

"Trunks! I need you to help me fight Goku and his sons. I need a third!" I explained.

"I can't. I have to deal with all these scrolls. Plus Chronoa wanted me to check on a certain set. _Something about a lot of worlds intermixing with it and a crazy amount of warper energy. She mentioned it was a lot like yours._ " Trunks remarked curiously.

I walk off decided to find Chronoa not wanting him to connect me any further to that. I left _that_ behind. I find Chronoa cuddling a Bardock body pillow and I face palmed.

"Chronoa, have some dignity! Leave that to the people of the real world to do." I said shaking my head.

"Oh, don't act so high and mighty, Ryo. Don't tell me, you didn't have a body pillow back when you were on Earth Prime." Chronoa said teasingly.

"I didn't, but my dad did…and that's all I'm going to say. Either way, I need you to join a spar. I need a third to join my team." I pleaded.

"Can't. As your boss, it would be unfair if I joined your team. Everybody would take a piece of me." Chronoa said seriously. "You could get Michiko?"

"The same woman who sleeps with Yamcha? Yeah, I want to win. I'll go find Naruto." I said with a chuckle.

It was too bad that I found that Naruto, Nojiko, and Mikan left for Pearl's world to visit relatives of Nojiko's. Screw it, I guess it's just me and Hatchin.

* * *

(Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 2 - "Lonesome Wind")

-Wasteland Stage-

CRASH! Ryo's body wound up embedded into the stone thanks to a punch from Gohan. Ryo always forgot Adult Gohan can pack a punch in his Mystic Form.

"I need to get a mystic form!" Ryo said powering up with it shattering the rock around him. "But…"

Ryo was cut off with a Kamekameha to the face from a Super Saiyan Goten as Hatchin was throwing blows with Goku in his base form.

"Super Goten Strike!" Goten flying up into the air.

Goten raises his hands in the air and charges white-colored energy on them. Then, he releases the energy in a form of a giant, white energy sphere and hurls it towards down at Ryo causing an explosion.

"Looks like…aw what?!" Goten said as the dust cleared to reveal a white energy shield over Ryo.

"I'm sorry Goten, but I didn't gain Super Saiyan forms to lose here." Ryo said powering up to Super Saiyan Blue. "Dante's Infernal Sphere!"

White flames spewed out of Ryo's mouth as he somersaulted to form the familiar fire ball only with godly ki. As it revved up, the shield shattered sending energy shards towards Gohan and Goten who got a few cuts from them. Ryo bounced about preforming a homing attack that Gohan dodged, but the attack had nailed Goku right in the back before bouncing off him.

"Heh, well that's embarrassing." Gohan thought. "But I can't let him win!"

"Goten! Let's give him a run for your money!" Gohan said determined.

"Right!" Goten said as he and Goten raised their energy.

The pair unleashed their Bros. Kamehameha right as Ryo's fireball bounced off the wall coming into an energy clash which shook the arena with its shockwaves. Ryo's sphere was trying to tear through the combined might of Goten and Gohan.

"Okay, I could really use some backup!" Ryo thought.

"Final Flash!" A familiar royal voice as a Final Flash crashed into Goten and Gohan's back dissipating both the Kamehamehas and Ryo's fire ball. Arriving in a blue blur was Vegeta coming to the aid of his former student.

"Vegeta? Not that I am not glad you are here, but why come to my aid?" Ryo asked.

"Simple. I get an excuse to pummel Kakarot and his Kakabrats." Vegeta said proudly. "Plus, a student of mine should be able to mop the floor with them. You were trained by royalty!"

(Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 3 – Caution)

Ryo could not argue with that logic as Vegeta surprised Goku with an empowered Shine Shot to the face freeing Hatchin to go after the sons.

"Well then Hana, Goten's mine. I have to pay him back for him trying to blow me up." Ryo said cracking his knuckles.

Using Rapid Movement, he got behind Goten kicking him away from Goten before landing a series of punches to his face before Double Axe Handling him into the ground. Ryo makes it rain energy bullets down on Goten before charging up for the finale.

"Galick Gun!" Ryo said firing it to cause an explosion of his own.

Goten was back in his base form and out cold. Turning his attention to Goku and Vegeta's fight, Ryo had decided to go pragmatic and shot Goku with a well-timed Death Beam which in tune with Vegeta's next attack knocked the Saiyan out. Hatchin was able to defeat Gohan through trickery and spamming down Shin Kikoho until he'd stay down.

(Music End)

"Impressive show." Beerus said slowly clapped as he and Whis made their presence shown.

"You know, Ryo, the offer is open if you want to become a God of Destruction." Whis said jokingly.

"I'm still here, Whis. Either way, I've been watching your progress and I want to extend an offer to train you myself. You've been showing skill with Whis' special attacks and my own. So, I think it's fitting to train you." Beerus said as Vegeta helped Goku up.

"So, do I have to a test or something?" Ryo asked panting.

"What? No. I'll be just teaching you the techniques. I believe there's no need for a test." Beerus remarked.

That was a bit of lie as Beerus actually wanted to go to another universe to get in on an all you eat buffet. Training Ryo was just enough to fill his quota, so he could request vacation time.

* * *

Seemingly, Beerus was in a rush as he had hastily thought me his moves. After all that and dragging myself to the medical ward for me and the others to recover, I was exhausted. But hey, I learned from practically everyone…except Jaco, I think. I decided to check on Takeshi, and apparently Kale is pregnant. Tadashi was laughing at him, and I don't blame him. I head home only to find Blackfire and Nicholai at my door.

"Let me knock, Blackfire's knocked up too?" I asked.

"What? No! We wanted to ask if Beerus is available for taking on students." Blackfire asked.

"No, he's not. Secondly, he has the requirement that have to train under Goku first and be about level 80 or higher." I said absentmindedly before going inside my apartment.

I closed the door and went to bed immediately. I was flat out exhausted. I do get a text from Amaya that apparently meeting the parents went well and marriage went smoothly. Good for them at least. I look over at Towa's staff in the corner of my bedroom. With a sigh, I nod off to sleep. I had a job to finish tomorrow.

* * *

(A/N: A bit of a calm before the storm of the final chapters. This has been a fun ride with you all. Frankly, I appreciate all the love this tale got and I'm proud of myself for finally get a Blackthorn's tale completed for the most part. So, cheers to you all!)

Ending Theme – The Pillow – Ride On Shooting Star


	44. Grand Tours of A Fallen Timeline

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

(A/N: A small note, this chapter will connect a small plotline me and a friend of mine created. He and I had a bit of a roleplay with 0Nighthawk0 (the guy behind most of Universe 6-A). You won't need to read it to get it, but if you wish to seek it out. Hit up, strikeryoshi on Tumblr.)

* * *

Thank You, My Twilight (translated English lyrics)

 **Life, life is beautiful**

 **My roulette keeps spinning**

 **She, she is wonderful**

 **I want to see the present in those eyes**

 **Immediately I seized that feeling**

 **-()-**

 **It's as if I'm waiting for someone**

 **If you appear, it won't be a mistake**

 **I was waiting for you**

 **-()-**

 **Life, life is beautiful**

 **I'll keep singing just as I speak**

 **She, she is wonderful**

 **Those words shine even in the darkness**

 **Brilliant tears overflowed**

 **-()-**

 **Sometime they'll ask**

 **'How long, how far does that feeling go?'**

 **Baby, however far you want**

 **-()-**

 **Life, life is beautiful**

 **My roulette keeps spinning**

 **She, she is wonderful**

 **I want to see the present in those eyes**

 **Immediately I seized that feeling**

 **-()-**

 **Even if there is no miracle, it's enough, you know**

 **Even if today is the last day**

 **Thank you, my twilight**

 **Thank you, my twilight**

 **[Ending Riff]**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 44: Grand Tours of A Fallen Timeline**

* * *

[Cues: J Dilla – So For to Go (Instrumental)]

"Boss, you look twitchy? You all right?" Kale asked looking to her leader.

The X Fighters had all gathered at a restaurant in Toki Toki City to celebrate the team all getting promoted. Thus, they all were the team colors as they had reserved a table just for them. Ryo absentmindedly ate but look tense as he did so.

"I just have a bad feeling, Kale. Something's just off." Ryo said worriedly.

"But we're so close to the end, Ryo." Hatchin said comforting him.

"Yes, I know! But something always makes things worse." Ryo said before calming down. "Maybe things won't be so bad."

"Ryo! We got work!" Trunks said getting up as he looked to his phone.

"Fine." Ryo said getting on a green scouter while chasing after Trunks and Mai.

[Cues: Dragon Ball: XenoVerse ‒ "The Nest of Time"]

At the Time Nest, Chronoa was in the company of one of her counterparts. This counterpart was not too different but from a typical one save for a scarf around her neck. Chronoa put down her tea and got up to address her troops.

"Ryo, welcome. I want you meet one of my counterparts, this is Chronoa of the Delta Dragon World. Just call her Delta." Chronoa said as Delta shook Ryo's hand.

"What's the task this time?" Ryo asked.

"You're still on GT duty, but we have an added problem. One of Delta's problem people ended up getting warping powers. The Ice-jin known as Cryosa." Chronoa explained.

"I had to hire from outside and send him with one of my aces to investigate. However, they were ambushed, and it left both injured. Cryosa got away and I have traced her movements to this world. I had to ask Mirai for help." Delta explained.

"Another me?" Trunks asked.

"No. Mirai as in Mirai Yoshinari, the warper oracle. He helped to connected to someone who could help. He's not with me, as he's staying at the home of the patroller I sent with him." Delta said in a low tone.

Ryo flinched as he had heard of the mysterious oracle before as Mirai was slightly famed for being one who trailed the events of 10th level warpers, mostly of the Blackthorn clan. Ryo sighed in an annoyed tone as he knew he would need his help. Ryo accepted the job but groaned internally that he would need the oracles.

"I'll need them to join me." Ryo remarked. "I'd be better assured if they came along."

Delta stated she would do so.

* * *

[Music Ends]

(Planet Salada, Universe 6-A-Delta, Dragon World)

"Damn it, Mirai. Why are you fretting over me?" Kirasha said in embarrassment. "Damn it, I'm a Saiyan warrior. I'm not weak."

Mirai glared at her and responded by lightly slapping one of the smaller burns on her arm which got her to yelp.

"I know you're strong, but these burns are special. They aren't ordinary burns with any ol' fire. It's warper flames formed of the Flames of Creation. This essence is what everyone is made of Kira. You're not a warper and this makes you weedy against them. The fact that they had someone who able to even get a small amount of them to use as an attack is concerning, but I'm just glad I slashed their throat in." Mirai said healing the burn. "I'm doing this because I care about your well-belling. I want to throw blows as much as the next Saiyan, but I won't let you until fight until you are at 110%."

Kirasha pouted at this, but a sly smirk grew on her face.

"You sure you're not doing this because you like me." Kirasha teased only to yelp when Mirai put his hand on another burn.

"I do, but even I didn't, I'd still be doing this." Mirai said warmly. "Now, that I've done your arms. Is there burns anywhere else?"

Kirasha grew redfaced shifting uncomfortably.

"I have some my legs and…on my ass. I swear if you hadn't killed her, I would have. That bitch had the nerve to smack my ass to leave a burn." Kirasha said fuming. "Who does that?"

"People with no respect for others." Mirai mused a bit nervous. "I could heal you through your bodysuit, but the sensation will be spread out all over your body."

"Really? If that's all, then I'll take it." Kirasha said with a small smile. "Thanks for suggesting that instead of just having me take it off."

The bodysuit was only torn around the arms as Mirai left a hand on her shoulder. Mirai closed his eyes and focused. Kirasha would feel a sudden heat rush toward her body as Mirai was trying to control the flow. However, the ringing of their phones caused Mirai to lose focus and accidentally incinerate her bodysuit.

"Oh my gosh." Mirai said panicked before realizing his trench coat was on fire. "Damn it!"

Kirasha sighed as she just picked up the phone to hear it was her Chronoa.

"You have an assignment for me? I'm ready for combat. You want me to get Mirai? Fine with me." Kirasha said before hanging up the phone.

Mirai put out the fire on his trenchcoat before using Magic Materialization on Kirasha to fully clothe her with her usual armor.

"Sorry about that." Mirai said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it too much. You healed me back to 110% just like you said and just on time too. Chronoa called us both. She said we were going to be picked up." Kirasha said as a portal tore open in the middle of the room. "What the hell?"

Ryo poked his head out and told them to get a move on. Kirasha was jilted, but quickly regained her composure.

"Jeez Ryo, you could bother to knock on her door." Mirai said with a pout.

"You know as well as I do that I don't have to." Ryo said with a small glare. "Now we need to get our job done."

Mirai sighed and entered the portal with Kirasha in tow.

* * *

I gathered the oracle and the Saiyan for a debriefing. Long story short, these two were going to play backup on my mission. Kirasha certainly looked like she could handle herself, but I only see concern with warpers aiming their cheap shots at her. However, considering everything, Mirai and I could make up for that. I accept the tainted Time Scroll from Trunks and we were off on our mission.

(Age 790 – GT Timeline, West City, Earth)

We arrived to see several explosions all over the place within the city as people ran in a panic. Our entrance had alerted the combatants that we were here as Appule and Raspberry look down at us.

"Hehehehe!" Appule said with a cheesy grin.

I only had a glare for him.

"So, you want to fight, eh? We'll give all three of you one!" Raspberry said firing his blaster at us. "But the lady looks fun for…"

Kirasha swats it aside killing two other grunts in the process getting Raspberry to pale. A bead of sweat drops down his face as Mirai glares at the mook.

"For what exactly? Please answer because I'm deciding whether to blow you up or slice you in two." Mirai said as electricity sparked on his body.

"Mirai, how sweet, but you shouldn't. Let me cut in." Kirasha said teasingly before powering up Super Saiyan 2.

[Cues: Dragon Ball Z Original Soundtrack – Solid State Scouter]

"Well, shi-YAHHKK!" Raspberry said as Kirasha used a Mach Dash to knee the mook hard enough to break his neck.

Mirai unsheathed his katana and powered up straight to Super Saiyan 4 shredding his blue top due to the ki output, but the scarf and trenchcoat were mostly in tact. I took up the transform as well which shredded the top half of all my clothes. In a flash, Mirai had sliced Orlen in two who tried to sneak on Kira from behind.

"Wait, your trenchcoat didn't shred! I can't even transform into Super Saiyan 4 without…you know." Kirasha said annoyed.

"Hot as that sounds, I could lend you my trenchcoat once you transform." Mirai said as Ryo punched off the head of Namole. "Least I can do for a lady."

"Damn it, you don't need to be so chivalrous. I can fight topless." Kirasha said sheepishly.

"But will you, really?" Mirai teased back.

Kirasha looked at his cheeky face only turning for a split-second to blast away Navel. I could not help but chuckle at those two and their antics.

"I could." Kirasha protested.

I could even tell she was lying through her teeth as I stab Daiuzu into Appule's shoulder to trap him into the wall of a ruined house.

"Kirasha, if you really are going to do that. Make my day, then." I said with a cheeky grin.

Kirasha goes red-faced glaring at me before breaking out in a fit of laughter. Monrei tried to blast me but was met with a Death Beam through his right eye.

* * *

"Oh fine, I'll take it. Only because I don't want to give that perv the pleasure." Kirasha touted as he took off the armor to toss aside.

She slipped on the trenchcoat and zipped it up because shooting up to Super Saiyan 4 shredding half of the bodysuit. The trenchcoat was still there and Kirasha looked to Mirai.

"You're taking me shopping to where you got this trenchcoat, Mirai. And if, ands, or buts." Kirasha said pointedly to him. "Because this thing is tight on me."

"Anything for you, Kira." Mirai said dreamily.

"Alright, lovebirds. Let's finish up these assholes." Ryo said floating up into the air with them. "Scorched Earth?"

"Scorched Earth." Mirai said as he and Ryo raised their hands into the sky charging their ki together. "Kirasha, think you can blind these guys?"

"With pleasure, Solar Flare!" Kirasha said using the accursed techniques getting the mooks to scream for their eyes.

"Dual Dead End Rain/Bullet!" Mirai/Ryo said making it rain ki blasts across the city completely vaporizing the mooks in the wind.

The screams of terror grew silent as they finished.

[Music Ends]

Ryo landed on the ground and got up his sword to sheath it as Mirai sheathed his. Kirasha looked bored asking if that was it.

"He-hey, you three were pretty good." A familiar annoying voice said.

The three looked over to see it was Recoome who said that. He was joined by Jeice, Burter, Guldo, and…Nappa. They started making their poses, but Ryo refused to let him finish as they met a blast that forced them to scatter.

[Cues: Megas XLR OST - Blood Shot]

"I call dibs on Recoome because I need to kill him! I'll also take Burter and you two can have the rest!" Ryo said flying after Recoome.

"Damn, he's pissed." Kirasha muttered. "What bit him?"

"He's just annoyed with the Ginyus." Mirai said rolling his eyes.

"Don't think you can beat the fastest in the universe!" Burter cried out. "The Blue Hurricane, Burt-ACK!"

Ryo preformed his own Mach Punch against Burter hammering blow that broke apart his armor and his ribs each blows before Ryo turned to used Mach Kick.

"Sorry Burter, but you're too slow!" Ryo said firing an Eraser Canon through Burter's chest killing him. "So, I hope you're ready to die, Recoome!"

Ryo struck Jeice's pose and created six Crusher Balls with rapid movement. Said balls broke into reddish-orange flames as they swirled around Ryo.

"Crusher Firestorm!" Ryo said as he extended his hand forward propelling the spheres forwards chasing Recoome.

"Recoome Eraser…" Recoome said about to use his mouth blast only for one of Crusher Balls to get in his mouth blowing up his head.

The rest of the balls blew up his body as Mirai beheaded Guldo with his blade. However, a surprise energy blast blew up his corpse as (GT) Trunks made his appearance in his Super Saiyan.

"My father doesn't need to deal with the likes of you! I will take you down." (GT) Trunks said.

 _"I'd respect other me, but I'd be remised if I didn't bring up his awful fashion choices." Xeno Trunks said shaking his head._

 _"So far, so good. I haven't seen Cyrosa or anything out of the ordinary." Ryo said back to Trunks through the scouter._

Kirasha effortlessly blew away Nappa with a Final Shine leaving Jeice all alone. The Red Magma was about to run only to get a chop to the head from (GT) Trunks.

"Well, at least that's over!" (GT) Trunks said only to get blasted aside by Hell Fighter 17 who glowed with a black aura.

[Cues: Dragonball GT Transformation Music: Tense Cut Scene]

Instead of fighting, he flew off into the distance which concerned Mirai, Ryo, and Trunks.

 _"Ryo! Something's wrong! I sense warper energy in where he's heading!" Trunks said. "But I can't tell who it is!"_

"Shit!" Ryo said flying after 17 to which Mirai and Kirasha gave chase. "I sense it!"

"Kirasha, I think Cyrosa's here." Mirai said low enough for her to hear.

"I feel it as well, but her energy's different." Kirasha said confused.

"Warper powers, that's why. And it seems in the time we recovered and got back to fighting, she's ranked up to level 5." Mirai said as they all arrived at the Open Field zone.

There were the two 17s, but there was another person there. She was an Ice-Jin and probably the bustiest Ice-jin Ryo had seen. Her chest jewel and head jewel had a blood red color, her eyes were just as red with the right eye being mechanical with a slash mark next to it, and she had her races' Cosmic Suit parts on her right breast, right shoulder, right arm, and her left leg giving her a fearsome appearance.

"You must to be Cyrosa." Ryo said crossing his arms. "And what the hell do you want?"

"Why to use my power to take over more universes, of course. Why settle for something small when I can have it all?" Cyrosa said in a sing-song tone. "Besides, I heard your world's a bit of hotbed for warpers. My empire is already starting to bloom, and I've come here for you, Ryo."

Ryo raised an eyebrow and sighed. This woman had to be a complete idiot to think he would join her side.

"I've been to ask you to join alongside me. I'm sure you can enjoy being under me directly." Cyrosa said with a lick of her lips.

Ryo facepalmed and powered down to his base form ignoring the merging of 17s. He slowly floated over to Cyrosa as he subtly charged a small Vacation Delete in his right hand behind his back.

"Well that's some offer and you are plenty ample." Ryo said eyeing her as he feigned lust, "Sadly for you, I have something called loyalty, and besides, why fuck you when I can fuck my boss."

[Cues: Dragon Ball Super – Beerus Hakai Theme]

Before Cyrosa could strike with her tail, he slammed the blast into her chest paralyzing her before grabbing her throat.

"Sadly, for you, you're not apart of this timeline which means you can be…erased. Hakai." Ryo said darkly as Cyrosa felt a rumbling in her body.

She screamed as her body failed her as she slowly turned into ash and white flames to which Ryo absorbed. With her body gone, Ryo was merely touching air. Kirasha was shaken and flat out terrified at what she saw. As far as she knew, only gods of destruction were able to do that. Even Super 17 was flat out spooked by this display, and then Ryo turned to him.

"You better count your blessings. I may not erase you, but you'll wish that I did." Ryo said in a cold and stoic tone.

[Music Ends]

"I think it's safe to say we should let them fight." Mirai said unnerved.

"So, he's a warper, right?" Kirasha asked nervously.

Mirai nodded and Kirasha gulped.

"One of the few of the highest rank. But that's not what makes him so strong. It's his drive and work ethics, Kira." Mirai remarked.

"But I thought no mortal could preform Hakai!" Kirasha remarked.

"Of course, mortals can. Goku tried it once, but he couldn't complete the technique." Mirai remarked. "So, it can be learned."

"Could I learn it?" Kirasha asked curiously.

"I could teach you." Mirai said. "I've be happy to."

[Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] – Boss Battle 2]

"All right, it's time I thanked you for before." Super 17 said moving his hair back.

"Just shut up and fight." Ryo said powering up to Super Saiyan Blue.

 _"Careful, Ryo. Super 17's power is intense!" Trunks warned._

 _"Trunks, if I recall correctly, it can absorb energy attacks through making a barrier leaves it open to an attack, right?" Ryo said through the scouter._

 _"Yeah, I think so! Why?" Trunks asked. "Oh no, Ryo, don't tell you have an idea!"_

Using Dragon's Breath into his palms, he formed a bluish-white sphere that blazed with flames over it.

"Shin Atomic Blaze!" Ryo said throwing it after Super 17.

"Oh yes." Super 17 said extending his arms and legs outward to somewhat resemble a star and raise an invisible field to absorb the coming blast. "Let me show you how weak you Earthlings are!"

Ryo vanished using Mach Dash knowing that even if Super 17 could hear him, he'd still be open to attack.

"Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson!" Ryo said slashing Super 17 with a glowing Daiuzu.

This shattered the invisible field, damaged Super 17, and left him open to get hammer by the incoming Shin Atomic Blaze.

"Don't think your little absorption trick will save you." Ryo said only to get his sword kicked out of his hands and vaporized. "Fuck!"

[Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] – New Planet Vegeta]

"Well, your sword won't save yo-" Super 17 said before cut off with Ryo smashing his face with Ryo's fist.

"You machine mutant bastard!" Ryo said completely enraged and practically screaming. "I'm going to tear your lungs out!"

As Super 17 rubbed his face, Ryo used an Iron Body-enhanced leg to knee him in the crotch before spin kicking them through one of the rock formations before flying after him.

"I don't really get it, Mirai. It's just a sword." Kirasha said innocently.

"Kirasha, swordsmen and swordswomen treat their blades as extensions of themselves. They are important to us and we bond with them. From the anger on his face, Ryo has had that blade for a long time." Mirai remarked looking to his sword. "I'd be royally pissed too if Raptor was wrecked."

Super 17 removed one of his hands to reveal a hidden Gatling gun like 16 used to have. He then fires hundreds (if not thousands) of bullets out of it to attack Ryo with. Ryo formed an energy barrier to encompass him and used him to starve off the bullets before headbutting the super android dead-on.

(GT) Goku would arrive to find Ryo and Super 17 and was about jump in only for Mirai to stop him.

"Transform to your fullest. You'll have to, trust me." Mirai said before getting out of his way.

(GT) Goku looked at the intensity of the battle and decided it was for the best to listen. He transformed to Super Saiyan 4 straight up and caught Super 17 off-guard with a 10x Kamehameha.

"You're late, but I can't fault you. You were stuck in hell." Ryo said stoically. "Just let me finish him off!"

Using a Chaotic Dead End from behind on Super 17, he tore through the android with Emperor's Death Beam clocking in about 200 before he stopped himself from running dry. Super 17's body was riddled with holes and the dark aura finally left his body.

[Music Ends]

But before (GT) Goku and Ryo could rush in for the final hit, Super 17 was sucked into the wormhole.

"Shit!" Ryo spat returning to base from exhausted.

"It's that hole again. Either way, thank you for your help. I will pay you all back for all your help." (GT) Goku said with a small grin.

"No sweat." Ryo said as he, Mirai, and Kirasha made their leave.

(Age 850)

[Cues: Dragon Ball: XenoVerse ‒ "The Nest of Time"]

The return to the Time Nest was smooth, but Trunks looked concerned. Chronoa was a bit more cheerful to see them back.

"Job well done, Ryo. It seems Cyrosa's empire is scrambling back to Universe 6-A in fear." Chronoa said with a cheeky grin.

"I….didn't expect you to erase her…" Delta said stuttering slightly.

"In all fairness, I can't up and erase my enemies. It takes up a lot of energy, and I only did it as she wasn't part of the timeline." Ryo admitted sheepishly.

"Well, you preformed well. You three did a fantastic job." Chronoa said. "Ryo, I'll need to talk to you, so come along. As for you Trunks, you and Mai can take the rest of the day off."

Before Trunks could protest, Mai dragged him off and out of the Time Nest.

"As for you and Kirasha, you're dismissed. Thank you for your service and here's your pay." Chronoa said handing Mirai and Kirasha their pay in capsules.

"I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that you're so jacked and tall. I think you put me to shame." Kirasha said sheepishly.

"Well, as the head of his group, I want to show that I can step in when needed. It's good for morale and keeping everyone in here." Chronoa said confidently.

Mirai would tear open a portal for him and Kirasha to make their leave. With them gone, Ryo was lead into Chronoa's room with her and Delta.

"Ryo, I'm going to have another task for you. A bit out of your range, but I'll need you to ensure the warper who gave her those powers is dealt with." Chronoa said handing him a file. "Lucky for you, I managed to get a read on him thanks to Delta's description."

Ryo opened a file and thought, "Former time patroller and he worked under Rebecca in the Order. I bet Rebecca either was using him or she'll find a way to take advantage."

As Ryo checked his BlackTab, he was surprised to find that said target was always dead, killed from a freak accident.

"Uh, boss? He's already dead." Ryo remarked showing her the article. "Something's fishy about this death, but I don't really think that matters considering he's gone."

"So, it's over?" Delta asked.

"For now." Chronoa said. "So, Delta, what do you think of my Bardock body pillow?"

Delta had it in her hands and looked like she had no plans on letting it go. That was Ryo's cue to leave.

[Music Ends]

* * *

(Planet Salada, Universe 6-A-Delta, Dragon World)

Mirai was carrying an exhausted Kirasha over his shoulder who was back in her base form. The two were on their way back to her home as Mirai was still in his Super Saiyan 4 form.

"So, Kira? I've been wanting to admit this, but I partly asked you to join me as an oracle for us to spend more time together." Mirai said earnestly. "I just really like your company. Even if don't want to be an oracle or warper, I still…want to ask you out."

"Hmph, you think you can handle me?" Kirasha said with a chuckle. "I like my partners strong."

"Well, who's still Super Saiyan 4?" Mirai said with a smug grin. "And you're exhausted."

Kirasha grumbled a bit before saying, "Well, I'm not really interested in becoming an oracle. However, I want to learn a bit more about reality warpers. Today had piqued my interest a bit. As for dating you, I don't really see any reason to say no."

[Cues: D. Artemis Outro Theme Official "Let Me Write You A Love Song" Original Remix]

Mirai chuckled as he said, "Kira, warpers have a long history. Let's just say we are basically both forces of destruction and creations on a larger scale."

* * *

(A/N: I ship it, Kirai. Totally do. Either way, I blew through the first half of the GT Saga which means we're close to an end here at last. The fights were pretty much stomps for the most part, but considering how strong Ryo has gotten, it's fight. Super 17 is easy to beat once you knew his weakness. However, will Ryo get a new sword? Find out next time!)

 **Ending Theme** **-** **D. Artemis Outro Theme Official "Let Me Write You A Love Song" Original Remix**


	45. Preparations for One More Tour

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

(A/N: 45th chapter up in here!)

* * *

Thank You, My Twilight (translated English lyrics)

 **Life, life is beautiful**

 **My roulette keeps spinning**

 **She, she is wonderful**

 **I want to see the present in those eyes**

 **Immediately I seized that feeling**

 **-()-**

 **It's as if I'm waiting for someone**

 **If you appear, it won't be a mistake**

 **I was waiting for you**

 **-()-**

 **Life, life is beautiful**

 **I'll keep singing just as I speak**

 **She, she is wonderful**

 **Those words shine even in the darkness**

 **Brilliant tears overflowed**

 **-()-**

 **Sometime they'll ask**

 **'How long, how far does that feeling go?'**

 **Baby, however far you want**

 **-()-**

 **Life, life is beautiful**

 **My roulette keeps spinning**

 **She, she is wonderful**

 **I want to see the present in those eyes**

 **Immediately I seized that feeling**

 **-()-**

 **Even if there is no miracle, it's enough, you know**

 **Even if today is the last day**

 **Thank you, my twilight**

 **Thank you, my twilight**

 **[Ending Riff]**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 45: Preparations for One More Tour**

* * *

Early morning training helped to ease tension for Patrollers and being in the center of time allowed for many possibilities. Thus, many patrollers took full advantage to meditate, training their minds, or train their bodies. Within the **Mountains** arenas, two patrollers were in the midst of "training" their bodies.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _I found myself answering the door early that morning. Hatchin was still asleep as a knock was at the front door. Me? I was doing early morning sketching to relax. Too bad, it ended up morphing a drawing of Towa sitting on her staff holding Daiuzu. I need her and my old sword out of my mind for a bit too ease my nerves. I get up to the door and answer to see a woman waiting at the door. She's quite short yet from the size of her was quite well-built. If Sagat was a mountain of muscle, she was a small hill of it. Her blonde hair was spiky yet short spiked to one side. She had wide eyes a lot like Krillin did when he was a child. She wore a pale pink sports bra with a collar and orange linings, matching shorts, and white boots with pink ends. I was eyeing her admiring her form and trying to figure out who she was._

 _"Been a while since we met, Ryo-nee?" She said sweetly._

 _"I'm sorry, but I don't even remember who you are." I say before she tells me._

 _It's Marron! The same one I had seen as a little one earlier in my career. Apparently, a mix up had her dragged along on a long-term mission with a few other Patrollers a week ago on her birthday. For everyone here it was a week, but the mission's length in the targeted universe was seven years._

 _"Well, you grew up." Ryo remarked._

 _"Mom and Dad were in for a shock when they saw me." Marron remarked. "I've been keeping up with your adventures though on cable. I've been wanting to ask if you'll train me….like you do with Erasa."_

 _She was pretty blunt about that. Some would be hesitant to accept but remember that I basically work as a time traveler. She as well. As for as I was concerned, she is perfectly legal now and there would be no real sense of awkwardness. Two other things helped. One, I never really hung around her to form a "brother-sister" bond and two, she looked dead on like SwolMarron. It had been on my bucket list to do a version of that variant of Marron._

* * *

SLAP! SLAP! The sound of clapping flesh rang throughout one side of the Mountains area as Ryo was working to make this quickie come to a close. His pants, cape, and his things were on a nearby rock as he thrusted into her. He had Marron up against the wall facing him. Her clothes and underwear were on the ground beneath them leaving her in just her boots. His hands were feeling her toned body up as he lips worked on marking up her neck.

"Damn, Erasa wasn't kidding when she said you know your stuff." Marron said with her arms wrapped around him.

"I've been around plenty, Marron." Ryo said panting. "And I'm close."

"Well do it inside and don't pull out. If you do pull out, that will be hard to get out of my bush." Marron said sheepish. "And don't I'm on the p…"

Before she could finish, he finally finished inside her getting her to squeal before she could say she had been on the pill. He shot deep before pulling out as seed and Marron's blood splattered on the floor.

"And now I can mark that off my bucket list." Ryo said getting his BlackTab and pulling up his list to digitally mark in a box with a swipe. "Do a SwolMarron!"

"Heh, glad I could help. Anything else on that list?" Marron asked.

"Plenty. So far I've traveled through time, obtain every feasible Super Saiyan transformation, gain a student to train, fucked one of the student that I was training, fucked a lesbian, fucked a Kai, and a lot more." Ryo said looking over his long list. "So far, I've done so much and it's not even a whole year yet."

Marron was handed a paper towel to clear her snatch and a regular towel to wipe off the sweat.

"By the way, what are going to do now that you're back?" Ryo said as he gotten dressed.

"Chronoa, let me join as a full patroller. Mom and Dad were iffy, but after we fought, they gladly relented." Marron explained. "So, got room for another X Fighter?"

"A bit late, but what the hell? I can get you the colors later." Ryo said as they left the arena to return to Toki Toki.

Once they had, they both were their separate ways. Ryo went home to shower (as it chose not too seeing he was going for a quickie with Marron) and get away for the day. Marron had gone over to Erasa's to let her know about the tryst.

"A shame his heart's set on Towa." Marron admitted. "He'd be interesting to have in a more intimate way."

"Girl, I would have snapped him up first." Erasa remarked. "Better than Sharpner."

"By the way, where is he?" Marron asked.

"Dead." Erasa said with a sigh. "He bled out on the street."

"You don't really seem concerned." Marron said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's complicated. He picked fights and bit off more than chew. It was only a matter of time." Erasa admitted.

* * *

(Planet Salada, Universe 6-A-Delta, Dragon World)

"So, explain to me this warper stuff?" Kirasha said sliding Mirai a cup of tea.

The two were at his place this time as Kirasha had slept over after their impromptu date. Mirai took a cup before clearing his throat.

"To simplify, you see the Kais' job to create life and Destroyers' job is to destroy to keep the balance. Warpers are basically both those things. We create, edit, maintain, and destroy." Mirai said flatly. "In context, I'm above the Kais, the GoDs, and Zen'o himself."

Kirasha was shocked at first, and the firmness in his tone proved he was not shocking.

"So, you're saying Zen'o can't touch you?" Kirasha remarked. "He can't erase you, but you can erase him if you want."

Mirai nodded leaving Kirasha to dumbly drop her jaw. She was no fool and due Zen'o would be the type to erase people, planets, or universes on a whim. The idea of having a bit of defense away form his or the GoDs was a bit of an alluring offer.

"Warpers also have a different set of rules compared to everyone else. Basically, as long as you give warpers powers to anyone on the "ban" list, don't mess with the prime worlds, don't remove anything out of the R34 worlds, no sexually assaulting another warper, don't go to Earth Prime unless you're a 10th level warper, and don't mess with the Order that runs the show. Other than that, you can do whatever you want without punishment from the local law." Mirai said downing his tea. "Think of it as extreme diplomatic immunity with exceptions."

"Whatever I want…" Kirasha stammered aghast at the implications. "Whoah, that's kind of scary."

"It is….some use this for good, others not so much." Mirai said bluntly. "Because the multiverse is vast, there are infinite worlds one can go to. Ones that don't have warpers….are well…not in a good position. Warpers can inhabit a world and claim it as their territory and depending on your skills, others stay the hell away."

"Well that's does it!" Kirasha said slamming her empty glass on the table. "Mirai, make me a warper!"

"Eh? I thought you didn't…" Mirai said only for Kirasha to say, "I didn't want to become an oracle, but I do want to be a warper. Simply to keep my world safe. After Cyrosa, I don't want to risk it. Besides, ensuring my survival incase Zen'o goes made is a plus."

"A fair warning, Kirasha. You'll never be the same once you do this. There's no going back." Mirai said warning her. "I don't want you to have any regrets."

"I won't. If I did, I wouldn't have become a Time Patroller." Kirasha said.

So Mirai had spilt the secret, and surprisingly Kirasha took it well only getting a small aneurysm. An order rep had come and registered her while handing her a gift basket before it was just the two of them.

"Now, I can start teaching you the warper arts." Mirai remarked. "But first, I need to see your Chronoa first. She needs to know you're a warper like her and me."

Kirasha nodded and two took off for Toki Toki, but Mirai made sure to text an order to Merch. Something quite important for a certain someone.

* * *

Hatchin and I was doing some actual training this time hanging around Jaco to get some of his skills. He's an alright guy to be around, but he's more of a hands off teacher. Not that I blame him considering I'm much stronger than him. We were still on Toki Toki in the middle of the Time Nest. I was practicing my aim in a makeshift shooting range Jace built up. Thanks to ki molding, we made a duplicate of Jaco's ray gun out of our own energies. We've been at this for only about an hour though.

"So, how's progress?" Bulma said coming out her home with a clipboard in hand.

"Well, their mimicry is rather terrifyingly accurate. I've pretty ran through everything." Jaco said sheepishly.

Yeah, after I made sure to dump a pile of Hercule badges on top of him to make sure he did that. I did not have any patience this time as I was so close to the end.

"We done?" Hatchin said nailing the last target before me.

"Yup, you too were fantastic. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a ship to fix." Jaco said rushing off to his ship.

Well…at least he trained us. I can finally say I trained everyo…SHIT, I forgot about the Old Kai!

"Chronoa, I must stay that I'm impressed with your new form. It's certainly something." A familiar old voice said.

I turn and there's the Old Kai walking alongside Chronoa. She looked a bit annoyed as he ogled her. I did not mind that, but if he touched her, I'd have to cut his balls off.

"Oh, thank Kami, you're here." Chronoa said seeing me and Hatchin. "Old Kai, this is the guy I was talking about."

"Ah yes, the maverick of your organization, Ryoshiro Nazo, Shadow Patroller X." Old Kai said greeting me.

"It's an honor, but I think we can skip the pleasantries. You're the last person I have to train under…and I know what I must do. I want you to unlock my potential!" I said excitedly.

"Hmm…no." Old Kai said bluntly.

I wanted to throttle him, but I kindly asked what he wanted. He wanted a girl, and I looked to Chronoa pleading for her to help. She, of course, refused citing his appearance. However, that's when I got an idea. I took his hand.

"Warper Edit: Reconstruction!" I said as the Old Kai.

It was rather simple. I merely re-edited the Old Kai to appear as his younger self or at least close enough. I never thought about the implications until the glow faded. He appeared middle aged at best, but then I realized what I done. If Old Kai was a horny grandfather, I made him the equivalent of a cheating husband.

"My word, I have most of my youth back! With this alone, I'll have girls all over me." Old Kai excitedly.

Oh, dear kami, I made a monster and Chronoa looks torn on complimenting his appearance or scared that I gave a pervert the tools for getting women. I ask again, and he insists on a girl. I haggled with him, and we settled on a deal. A lap dance from a girl wear Kid Chi-Chi's armor, but I needed someone willing to do it. Of course, I had some decency and did the most logical thing. Take full advantage of the fact that I a reality warper, a time traveler, and a patroller.

* * *

(Age: 765, Some random filler-filled timeline)

Old Kai, Chronoa, Trunks (with his hair dyed blue like his mother's), Mai, and Hatchin all sat in a beautiful in a beach town right off the coast. Chronoa was pensive over this.

"I hope you do teach him, because this is pretty much bending the rules." Chronoa remarked.

"To be fair, Chronoa. Isn't this one of the useless filler-filled timelines?" Mai asked.

"Yes, but still." Chronoa said glaring at Old Kai.

The door opened and in walked in Ryo and Maron who got Old Kai's "attention" right away. Chronoa realized exactly what Ryo was planning and had to give it to him for thinking of it.

"All right, so you said that you'd get me 1,500,000 zeni to attend your "party" and be your entertainment." Maron said innocently. "I see some good-looking guys…is it that kind of party?"

"Of course." Ryo said relived he did not have to spell it out.

"Well, at least there's other girls to back me up. The last party I had only guys there, so I was really sore. Of course, if I have to eat out a girl, I'll do that since you're paying me triple." Maron said slipping out her small yellow swimsuit. "Well, let's start this orgy!"

Ryo had realized he may had screwed up. He was only planning for Old Kai to get laid, not everyone else!

* * *

Despite all that, Chronoa should have been mad at me, but she was not. Trunks was partly traumatized because the woman basically looked like his mother. He did still perform, but I think he'll probably want to avoid Bulma for a while. Hatchin and Mai were in a decent mood after that shebang. But Old Kai looked ruffled and had the biggest grin on his face. We are all back at the Time Nest. As for Maron, I had paid her before sending her on her way. I should feel dirty doing a filler character, but it's Maron!

"Ryo. I should be mad at you, but I will let this slide as she is not important to the timeline. Please don't make a habit of this." Chronoa said calmly.

"Ryo, you magnificent bastard! That was the best fun I've had in my life! If you want me to unlock your potential, I'll do so right now!" Old Kai said to me.

I also requested that he do the same to the rest of my X Fighters. Thankfully, he agreed but he stated he would have to do it one at the time. I called first dibs.

* * *

A green portal swirled into existence in the lower decks of Merch's ship as Praxtic came through to see Merch awaiting him.

"Afternoon, boss." Praxtic said with a polite bow.

"Praxtic, I've called you in to say you've been doing a good job. You've set up shop in Conton City and you're making a good profit so far." Merch said with a small smirk.

"Well, even though there are not many warpers. There are patrollers who are curious to new techniques and weaponry." Praxtic said with a goofy grin. "I needed my employees to become warpers, though."

His version of Chronoa let him open a shop of his imported weapons, armor, and various items from other worlds provided she approved of the universes he got stock from. Praxtic had called it, the Varied Vault, and had hired Nami and Luffy to work with him (becoming warpers in the process).

"That's fine, but I need a favor. An oracle put in an order for a sword, a pair of katanas made of a mixture of Uru and Amazonium." Merch said getting the capsule. "Basically, chunks from Thor's hammer and Wonder Woman's bracelets combined. He asked for it to be delivered to Ryo, and I want you to do it for me. Unfortunately, I can't do so myself. The Elite Councils wants to sit me down for a meeting concerning my frozen status. Really, I think it's Rebecca's sad attempt to put me under her thumb."

Praxtic took it up and had a look of sympathy for him. Yesterday, Rebecca had strove to do the same to the half-Saiyan and terrified Nami. Luckily, Luffy had decked her across town with a Gum Gum Red Hawk leaving a part of her face brunt. Praxtic give his employee a bonus just for sending her packing.

"I'll do it, but I need a favor. Luffy found out what happened to the rest of his crew, and I was wondering if you could direct them to Conton City. Apparently, they've been working and living on the Z-T spaceport." Praxtic said concerned.

"I know a guy there. I'll have them on ship to his doorstep after the meeting." Merch said with a nod.

Praxtic took off through another portal to deliver the package as Merch readied his ship for a trip to Project Creation. He had a meeting to endure.

* * *

Ryo was mediating for two hours straight as Old Kai did the dance to unlock his potential, but the Patroller fell asleep through the rest three. A portal formed on the Time Nest as Trunks and Mai got themselves ready to fight only to see Praxtic come out.

"Hey Other Trunks, how's it hanging, my boy?" Praxtic said jovially. "I just got a package here for Ryo…from a Mirai Yoshi? Hmm…must be forgein."

Trunks relaxed his grip on his blade as Mai lowered her shotgun. Trunks turned to see Old Kai finish up his dance as the Old Kai backhanded Ryo to wake him up.

"It has been done, I've unlocked your potential. Now just power up and throw a kiai while you're doing it." Old Kai said as Ryo got up.

Ryo could smirk as what he was told, and a clear aura flowed over his body. Ryo's face got slightly more defined, and his eyes became sterner and outlined showing noticeable intensity.

"Aw yeah, Potential Unleashed. Now it's complete. Let's see how it mixed with my warper power!" Ryo said excitedly.

"Hit the deck!" Old Kai said as everyone hit the ground as Ryo decided to try to use Shin Warper's Will.

First time using Potential Unleashed, what could go wrong? How about letting how a burst of will that basically said to others, "Look at strong I just got, bitches!"

"Did you feel that?" Trunks said frazzled.

"I tasted and probably so did Conton." Praxtic remarked. "Either way, I have a package for you."

Ryo took the capsule and opened it to find a pair of katanas with handles shaped like Shernon. The metal glowed as my ki unintentionally enveloped them turning them electrical blue.

"Freaking wicked! They got names?" Ryo said only for Praxtic to shake his head. "Well then, I christen these blades to be Tastunami and Takanami."

"You can dual wield?" Trunks asked.

"Hell yeah, I can, and tomorrow, I'm going to finish this fight. But first, I must train." Ryo said leaving the Time Nest.

Praxtic left for home and the usual day went on. However, the last mission to come would not be easy as someone planned one last trick for the finale.

* * *

(A/N: Ryo would not be himself without a sword, and I give him two! At this point, Ryo could definitely take on Beerus if he went all out. This next chapter is going to get wild! It's been a pleasure doing this fanfiction so far. So, it'll be a greater pleasure to finish this one!)


	46. The Final Nightmares

(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)

* * *

Thank You, My Twilight (translated English lyrics)

 **Life, life is beautiful**

 **My roulette keeps spinning**

 **She, she is wonderful**

 **I want to see the present in those eyes**

 **Immediately I seized that feeling**

 **-()-**

 **It's as if I'm waiting for someone**

 **If you appear, it won't be a mistake**

 **I was waiting for you**

 **-()-**

 **Life, life is beautiful**

 **I'll keep singing just as I speak**

 **She, she is wonderful**

 **Those words shine even in the darkness**

 **Brilliant tears overflowed**

 **-()-**

 **Sometime they'll ask**

 **'How long, how far does that feeling go?'**

 **Baby, however far you want**

 **-()-**

 **Life, life is beautiful**

 **My roulette keeps spinning**

 **She, she is wonderful**

 **I want to see the present in those eyes**

 **Immediately I seized that feeling**

 **-()-**

 **Even if there is no miracle, it's enough, you know**

 **Even if today is the last day**

 **Thank you, my twilight**

 **Thank you, my twilight**

 **[Ending Riff]**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 46: The Final Nightmares**

* * *

"What do you it is all offensive? I thought it was completely different! Well shit, it isn't? Well, I can't really keep doing this, can't I?" I said on the phone being awaken at an early hour in the morning. "Shit, well I can't help but not blame the anger. And I already got enough people wanting me dead, I don't need a whole community gauging my bounty. So, I'll be stepping back from the doujin community. Thanks for understanding."

I hung up and rubbed his face flustered. I had thought it was a Japanese thing and not an actual slur! Of course, in the multiverse, it was a bit more complicated than it was on Earth Prime. I was already showered and dressed for today's mission. I slipped on the cape for my Time Patroller Suit, got my BlackTab on my side, Tatsumaki and Takanami on me, and an X Fighters bandana around my neck. I have decided to take Towa's staff as a backup and took off for the Time Nest.

"So, this is it? The final missions dealing with the GT timeline for now." I said with a look of determination. "My last grand tour."

"Yes, you'll be dealing with the Shadow Dragons." Chronoa remarked. "Eis and Nouva first."

Age 790, here I come. Chronoa handed me the scroll as this time I was being joined with Marron. Apparently, she requested to be my backup on this mission, and I'm fine with it mostly.

* * *

(Toki Toki City, Universe 6-A-Delta, Dragon World)

Within the stimulated void of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Mirai and Kirasha were training in the warper arts leading to some interesting results.

"Mirai, with what you've taught me so far, I should be able to sense other warpers, right? Because I am sensing another with some serious malice." Kirasha remarked snapping her eyes.

"Shit! It's Shadlyn and her cronies." Mirai said getting up. "I hoped they'd take the hint and piss off already, but it seems they're after Ryo."

The two got up and hastily left for Mirai to make a portal with slash of his sword.

* * *

I had in the midst of wrapping up Omega Shernon as a Super Saiyan Blue, and I had to stay it was neat to see the look of his face as Gogeta punched into the dirt.

"Annoying insect, you will fall before Omega Shernon!" Omega said as he pushed his chest forward, channeling pure negative energy through the cracked dark-blue Dragon Balls on his chest.

Small red streams of energy fly out and start to form a crimson energy sphere as it expands many times its original size before he started condensing it. I knew what he was going for, and I had no intention of letting him fire it. A bluish-green aura washes over me as I outstretch my hand using Rapid Movement to get right in his face.

"Gravity Impact!" I screamed unleashing the advanced kiai causing the energy ball Omega charged to dig into his own chest. "Gogeta, now!"

One last blast by Gogeta and Omega's in a crater too damaged to move.

"Thanks for the help in taking Omega Shernon down." Gogeta said as I returned to my base form.

However, I noticed something was off as I looked up to the wormhole from earlier. However this time, I was feeling its pull….on me!

"I can't move!" I said as I was being dragged into it along with Gogeta and Omega.

 _"Ryo! I'm sensing warping energy from the wormhole!" Trunks said through my communicator._

I recognized it, and I scowled.

* * *

[Cues: Castlevania 2 OST – Within These Castle Walls]

What Ryo had not expected was to end up with Gogeta in what appeared some arena surrounded by a haunting castle with a bleak night sky. Ryo sensed three powers and turned to see the bastard trio on thrones.

"Shadlyn! Haven't you gotten through your thick head to piss off already?!" Ryo said with a snarl. "And where's Omega?"

Shadlyn was silent before rising to her feet.

"You know, I have to thank you and Pearl. All our romps have only made me stronger." Shadlyn said with a grin. "And now I have gotten what I wanted from Pearl, Taroetta, and all you worthless peons. Now I can peruse my goal!"

"And that is?" Gogeta asked.

"To delight in chaos and destruction while rebuilding my clan." Shadlyn said plainly. "And definitely absorb my old boss. The power over time will be fun to abuse."

"Like hell, I'll let you touch her!" Ryo said as his ki emanated from his body.

"Do you really think you can stop me, especially now? Now at the moment, Pearl's timeline is destabilizing thanks to her Towa and Mira. Amaya will probably be able to fix it, but I have just enough time to using the dark magic all there…TO DO THIS!" Shadlyn said glowing with a hellish aura.

[Cues: Castlevania II – Simon's Quest OST – Monster Dance]

Wormholes in time tore open, out came Great Ape Baby, Omega Shernon, Super 17 as Ryo knew what was supposed to happen. However, more of them emerged and he found themselves surrounded all the main villains along with their henchmen from all fifteen Dragon Ball Z movies surrounded in Shadlyn's Dark Magic (except there was no Whis).

"Oh…fuck!" Ryo said nervously.

"And that's not all! We can't forget the crossovers you and Pearl lovingly stomached!" Shadlyn said as out from same holes came more villains.

In the end, Ryo had the movies villains, every pre-timeskip One Piece villain, and all of the Naruto villains.

"Okay this can't be good…." Gogeta said sheepish.

"You chickenshit! Going to let your goons do all your fighting?" Ryo remarked.

"Duh. I need you dealt with, so I can deal with Chronoa." Shadlyn said with a smirk. "KILL HIM!"

[Cues: Naruto OST - Beautiful Green Wild Beast]

"I don't think so!" A new voice said as Shadlyn was slammed in the face with that's voice boot. "Dynamic Entry!"

Mirai had made his dramatic entrance went Shadlyn through a wall, and Kirasha dropped down on Jigoku.

"An oracle?!" Jigoku said terrified.

"Kai Mirai Yoshi, at your service. The lady's Kira." Mirai said. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave."

"Ha! You and what army?! As you noticed, you're surrounded by the villains from all over and only me and my party can leave!" Shadlyn boasted.

"Oracle. I can read people like a book, and I did the clever thing of sealing up that void of a world you formed. Gifting you are in the dark arts, but you're sloppy in the art of worldbuilding." Mirai said. "So, I altered some things. Nobody can leave for the next hour, but plenty of people can come in!"

Shadlyn went wide-eyed with fear as Mirai had a smirk on his face as if on cue, Shadlyn was blasted aside.

"Seriously, who the hell dares?" Shadlyn said shaking off the soot.

"I do, old thorn of mine." Taoretta said making his presence known. "And, I'm not the only one."

WHAP! Shadlyn was punched into Yuu slamming against the wall courtesy of June.

"Oh, come on!" Shadlyn said getting the pieces of brick out of her hair. "It takes forever to get this hair right!"

"Lyn, that's the least of our problems." Jigoku said springing to his feet. "I need they're not going to let us walk away with the loss of our limbs or our lives."

"You think?" Yuu said coughing up dust.

"We could take them!" Shadlyn said only for those words to die in her throat seeing Taoretta achieve Blue and June getting her Mystic form. "Well….this is going to suc…."

As old friends were brutalizing each other, Mirai and Kirasha jumped down in the middle of the surrounded duo.

"You owe me for the swords, my boy." Mirai said powering to Super Saiyan 4. "And for saving your neck again."

"Better you than anyone else." Ryo said powering back up to Blue.

"So, villains from other worlds beyond mine? This is going to be sweet!" Kirasha said powering to Super Saiyan 4 herself. "I can break it the new form and cloak."

"If we're done talking, let's do this!" Gogeta said as the villains descended.

[Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 3 ‒ "Vital Burner"]

Ryo immediately weaved through the villains gunning for Goku in favor of the crossover villains knowing they were the wild cards needing to be neutralized. Aokiji was the first to get killed via Ryo's Shin Dragon Breath.

Akainu came down on Ryo with his fists into pure lava before throwing it forward. Ryo had to mid-air spin only to get decked by Kizaru surprising him through traveling at light speed. Ryo hit the ground back-flipping from a blast of light only to bump into Crocodile and Gaara who encased him in sand.

"Kyaahhhh!" Ryo screamed powering up blowing the sand away with ki. "Shit!"

He had jump into the air to dodge a strike of a marine giant's kambo. Landing on it, he ran up and beheaded the giant with a Kienzan to the throat. The giant's body fell on top on several marines, and Ryo sensed a foul energy from behind.

"Emperor's Blast!" Ryo said flanking whoever was behind him with a purplish-orange energy blast. "You Uchihas never learn!"

"Chidori Lance!" Sasuke said only for Ryo to clash with the makeshift lighting sword with Tatsunami.

Ryo was on feet to see that the person he flanked was Madara Uchiha who was slowly getting up. Sasuke hastily flared on Susanoo and unleashed a massive sea of Amaterasu's flame. Using Instant Transmission, he escaped by skin of his teeth and right into the way of Jigoku's punch.

"The hell?!" Jigoku said only for Ryo to grab the Ice-jin's arm and a blast a hole through his stomach. "Oh come on, I just had that repaired!"

"And I just wanted to fight Omega Shernon, Super 17, and Baby! We both aren't getting what we want!" Ryo said tossing him aside.

Mirai was clashing in a battle of the Gorgon Sisters with no real struggle in dealing with the trio. Deflecting Marigold's swing, Mirai got a swift smirk on his face.

"Roundabout Solar Flare!" Mirai said as his body glowed a bright white before emitting a blinding flash.

Those around him stumbled as Mirai produced a set of transparent rice cookers before in one swift movement used the Evil Containment Wave to seal away at least twenty villains inside.

"Kira, how you doing?" Mirai asked.

"Just peachy!" Kira said upper-cutting Bellamy hard enough to tear his head off. "This form makes me feel invincibl-GAH!"

Kirasha was slammed a tidal wave of foam thanks to Kalifa.

"Shit, Kira!" Mirai said flying after them.

Gogeta was having the time of his life as he fought through the horde of enemies beating old enemies one by one. He was about to defeat Beerus when a Kienzan killed him first.

"Shit! I wasn't aiming for him!" Shadlyn said face-palming.

She could not use her "Evolved Pure Form" being that she was in Helle's body and her body had not adjusted yet much to her displeasure. Thus, she was stuck using her own Mystic form which paled compared to June's. A good chunk of the arena was on fire from the black flames of Sasuke's attacks as foes were running around trying to put out the flames. Kirasha, soaked and pissed, snarled as Kaifla prepared her next move only to be impaled thanks to Mirai. He ripped his sword out and down the CP9 agent went.

"We need to hurry this up. Shadlyn's little stunt is destabilizing this world and I fear it'll implode with all of us in it." Mirai said shoving the capsule with the captured villains in his pocket.

"Damn it, I can't lose to you and I can't absorb you…." Shadlyn said struggling onto her feet.

"It's over, Shadlyn." June said shaking Shadlyn's blood off her hands.

[Cues: One Piece OST – Difficult]

Shadlyn looked over June's shoulder and that evil grin returned in full force.

"Smiling in the face of your death? Let me wipe that grin off your face!" June said drawing her right hand back to her right side charging a yellow energy sphere. "Maximum Flasher!"

She brought it forward on Shadlyn only for to Super Frontflip over June and kick her into the ground before Shadlyn divided into the chaos in the arena. She could feel it, her latent Majin powers returning and she knew exactly who she would absorb. Kaguya was strangely unaffected by the Dark Magic and was more trying to figure what the hell was going on only to get tackled by Shadlyn. Shadlyn promptly absorbed her and attempted to use her power which immediately backfired.

[Music Ends]

Chakra was more of a thin stream as ki was a rushing river. Thus, Shadlyn's rush to use Kaguya's powers got the "Goddess" to collapse in on herself.

"Huh…she dead?" Taoretta asked no one in particular.

"No idea…I believe her attempt use Kaguya's alien chakra with her own ki overloaded the new body leading her to implode." Mirai explained while casually vaporizing Buggy. "I can't even sense her…so she definitely got to be dead."

"But her dark magic isn't wearing off!" Ryo said stomping down on Arlong's head. "And this can't get any worse."

"I believe it can!" A distorted voice said.

[Cues: Undertale – You Idiot]

The sky took form to show multiple illusions of Shadlyn's face and it was spreading all over the skies of nearby worlds.

"It's quite a hellish day outside. Death and violence are on the rise. On days like these, kids like you... will meet their ends." Shadlyn said ominously. "Now, fall into the void! Infinite Tsukuyomi!"

"Is she insane?! She'll destabilize this world and kill us all!" Mirai said panicked.

Shadlyn's new third eye opened as the Rinne Sharingan reflected off the moon as Dark Magic was slowly consuming the world around them. Gogeta was terrified at what was happening as he could feel the pull at his soul. Ryo tried blasting one of those smug faces out of the sky only for five more to take her place.

"Crap, the Dark Magic is intermixing with the chakra in what was Kaguya's body! If we could flush it out, we may have a chance of putting down this overgrown parasite." Mirai said calculating their odds. "Anyone know magic?"

"Yeah…magic's a skill my family doesn't encourage." Ryo admitted using his warper energy to fend off the effects on his mind. "Eschewed except for Magic Materialization which technically doesn't count."

"Nope." Kirasha said sheepishly.

"Shit!" Taoretta and June spat.

"You know what? To hell with it! If Shadlyn wants to drag us all down, we'll go out in a blaze of glory!" Ryo said powering down to base form. "Potential Unleashed!"

A white aura flashed over Ryo's body before applying Super Saiyan Blue over it as well giving him a double layered aura. For all intents, Ryo appeared completely calm and at ease.

"What the hell is that form?" Kirasha and Shadlyn asked.

"A fusion of Potential Unleashed and Super Saiyan Blue, a unity to form the Perfected Super Saiyan Blue. Or do I call it Blue Mystic? Whatever, your end is burning blue!" Ryo said steeling himself.

Out from the faces came what appeared to Shadlyn's physical body reforming but still unstable enough to be rapidly shifting.

"It'll all be black once I am done with you!" Shadlyn said with her distorting and glitch-ing.

"Everyone together!" Mirai said powering up.

"If we make it out of it, I'm getting my potential unlocked. I said the form was a stupid idea, and I was proven wrong." Kirasha said.

Taoretta and June got together with rest ready to combine their attacks.

[Cues: Undertale - Battle Against a True Hero]

"Transcendent God Kamehameha!" Ryo and Taoretta said unleashing their empowered Kamehamehas.

"Hyaku-kai Kamehameha!" Kirasha and Mirai said combining their Jūbai Kamehamehas together.

"Shin Special Beam Cannon!" June said firing her energy attack through her fingertips.

"x100 Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta said making a valiant effort of his own.

Shadlyn places her hands up to her side and forms energy between her hands. The Rinne Sharingan third eye sparked as her energy took a blackish color.

"Ultimate Truth-Seeking Galick Gun!" Shadlyn said firing her massive black beam brining everyone to a beam struggle that rocked the world around them.

Yuu and Jigoku looked at each other and saw this as a chance to escape. However, Mirai's hold and Shadlyn's destabilizing of that world would make this attempt disastrous as Yuu's attempt to tear open a portal was basically the equivalent to having a gunfight in a gas station. The portal sucked them both in before exploding with enough force to tear the castle apart. The world still shook as the two sides were fighting for victory with Shadlyn pushing them to their limit.

"With the power of Rinne Sharingan, Salem's Grimm powers, my victims, and all the Dark Magic, I am unbeatable and the multiverse will bow before its new lord and mistress!" Shadlyn said with her power overloading her mind.

[Cues: Let's Hit the Climax! - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U [OST]]

"I don't think so!" A familiar voice said as Shadlyn screamed out in the pain.

A swarm of white bats flew enough before coming together to form a familiar being much to Ryo's joy.

"Towa!" Ryo said with tears in his eyes.

"Heya, love. Miss me?" Towa said with a cheesy smirk. "I'm all fixed and renewed with an awesome power."

Towa's outfit had changed two a darkish-grey skin-tight suit that has an infinite loop design on the abdomen with long white gloves, black and gray heels, thin diamond chains, three small belts strapped on each arm, and a pair of diamond, infinite loop-shaped earrings. Her hairdo was still the same as ever.

"Bayonetta called…she wants her hair back!" Mirai said jokingly.

"Towa, Shadlyn's overloading on Dark Magic…we need..." Ryo said only for Towa to say, "I was always filled in on the way. Hand me my staff, and let me even the odds."

Using his telekinesis, he got out the Staff and threw it to her.

"And what can you do, you're no longer magic nor a demon!" Shadlyn said with a snarl.

"True, but I've gotten a power much more fearsome." Towa said as she glowed a white flame over her body as she began. "O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, O evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven, Paradiso, and Earth. May the thunderous power from this holy delicate maiden strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger, shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came! By the order of Lumen of Paradiso, REPENT, MOTHERFUCKER!"

A halo formed behind her along with a pair of white angelic wings. In Toki Toki, everyone's jaw hit the ground and Whis lost his appetite. In Conton City, Old Kai was whooping and hollering for Towa. The Demon Realm was suddenly realizing that kicking one of theirs out was biting them hard already.

Her staff glowed white as she aimed at Shadlyn and the Majin was breaking out into white flames. Shadlyn still had Towa's Dark Magic, and an angelic Towa was taking advantage of it causing the Dark Magic within Shadlyn to denote within.

"And there's the opening! Let's bring home the climax!" Ryo said. "One Final Push!"

The six screamed at their combined term tore through Shadlyn before obliterating her.

"Noo….this can't be the end…you…you're going to PAY FOR THIS!" Shadlyn screamed before the final explosion rocked the void.

[Music Ends]

Said world was obliterated, but Mirai managed to teleport all of seven back to the Mountains area back to the exact Ryo's mission was supposed to take place. Ryo slipped back into his base form drained but relieved. Towa helped him up as the others returned to their base form except for Gogeta.

"That was intense…but thank you for all the help. All of you." Gogeta said humbly.

"No problem." Ryo said quietly.

"Well, Kira and I should go." Mirai said. "We have an Old Kai to bribe."

"You have a plan for that?" Kirasha asked.

"Oh yes, I do." Mirai said with a devious smirk.

The two made their leave as June and Taoretta were about make theirs.

"We have to go as well and deal with Pearl's timeline. Thankfully, my mother swooped in to get the kids to safety until it blows over. Let's hope this is the last of those three." Taoretta said as he tore open a portal. "I believe this is goodbye for now. Tell Chronoa I handed in my letter to transfer. I'll be joining my wife in Conton."

"Do visit us soon Ryo, you owe me a fight." June said as they left through the portal leaving Ryo being pulled back to the Time Nest. He took up Towa's hand taking her with him leaving Gogeta to un-fuse drained but relived.

* * *

It's finally over! The last GT missions complete with S ranks all around. At my return, I was meet with the gang and the mentors waiting for me and hugs all over around. Of course, there was one awkward problem. Towa and Chronoa were glaring at each other rather hard. Towa's a good guy now…though.

"Congratulations on a job well done! I believe this deserves a reward to which I've prepared a feast!" Chronoa said which got everyone to cringe in horror. "Oh come on, just look!"

They noticed the spread and I was stunned. The food…looked delicious! I walked up and took a bite carefully chewing it before swallowing it.

"Well, it's not poisonous." I said filling up a plate.

"Krillin, you try it. He's a Saiyan and his stomach's stronger. So, see if it's safe for humans." Lazuli said pushing him forward.

"I volunteer Michiko." Krillin said shoving her ahead of him.

"Pussy." Michiko spat as she went up to eat.

It took a while before everyone was assured the food was not going to kill them. All and all, it was a fine feast. Chronoa admitted she had went to someone to teach her how to cook and it had cost her a pretty penny to get her teacher to stick with her, but I'm glad he did because Chronoa's outdone herself. I could see Trunks crying tears of joy at no longer having to get his stomach pumped.

"So, Towa? How did you get those new powers?" Chronoa said suspicious of her.

"I can't tell you how…but I joined the Intergalactic Church of Ingerta." Towa said quietly getting forks to drop and clatter on places.

I was generally shaken by this. Being this was the multiverse, the rules were fast and loose. Thus, there are people who practice their faith. However, two churches are rather famous yet infamous at the same time. The Intergalactic Church of Ingerta was one of a "Judeo-Christian" siding that does the usual stuff a church does. It's basically if the Church of Violence from Black Lagoon, Hellsing, the Iscariot Organization, the Belmonts, the Doom Slayer, and William "B.J." Blazkowicz got together to fight demons, the occult, terrorists, rule-breakers, pedos, and those delusional bastards who think they are "God". It is as awesome as it sounds, but on the other side, we got the Intergalactic Inferno Pent Circle, who are basically the opposite except they somehow have some standards. They are constantly fighting each other to keep the "balance". I knew for a fact that was no one the church would just let a demon in even if they were purified within unless she had something heavy to offer.

* * *

(Earth - Peter-MAT418 - OU)

In what was modern-day England, a lone woman waltzed into a Catholic church just as a food drive was ending. One of the priests noticed the woman and whipped out a plasma rifle.

"That's far enough!" The priest said raising his weapon. "Don't take one step closer."

"Why is that any way to speak to your benefactor and who runs the multiverse?"

"Humph, you're still not welcome here, you bloody heathen." Father Alexander Anderson said walking up to Rico. "Stand down, Brother Rico. Rebecca is mine."

"Why Father Anderson, how good it is to see you. I see there are no altar boys here to molest, so progress." Rebecca said crassly. "Then again with you being bent by Hellsing."

"What do you want?!" Father Alexander said glaring at her.

"Just wanted to donate for the needy." Rebecca said tossing him a capsule.

"To think they let a fucking psychopath like you into the Order. Give me one reason I shouldn't blow your Saiyan brains out to drown them in holy water!" Father Alexander said getting out an electro-plasma pistol.

"Because I will expose the fact that was me who got you access to Towa for your group to destroy over 300 strongholds for those demon humpers." Rebecca said darkly. "Now, you wouldn't want them to know that, would you?"

"Damn it, what you want?" Father Alexander snarled.

"I have a job for Alucard or whatever riffraff you have available. I want to ensure that Majin bitch and those other two are dead in the water. So, have them scan out the area to ensure they are not still hiding there. I want it done by the end of the week." Rebecca said before turning and leaving.

She tossed a roll of pounds into the donation box before leaving. Father Alexander took that roll and using a flash of ki to burn it.

"But why?" Rico asked.

"Even Sister Eda would not touch the money of that one." Father Alexander said letting the ash blow away. "Go over to the…Protestant Church and call Integra. We have a meeting to arrange."

Rico nodded and left. Father Alexander thought well of Rico and of the new head of the organization, Sister Yolanda, who boldly shot Enrico Maxwell for nearly betraying them to Madame Butterfly. As Rebecca walked away, she got a call on the line of her scouter.

"Yes, this is me. I have a job for you. I need two old associates of mine dead. Taoretta von Satsu and June Calor. All you can spare is Zorin Blitz and her troop. Fine, but I don't want this tied back to me. Good. I can rest early knowing the Intergalactic Inferno Pent Circle can always do my dirty work." Rebecca said before hanging up.

* * *

Chronoa was hoping to find Ryo to give some "special dessert", but she would be disappointed to find him in his room in the midst of ensuring Mira was not going to any allies left.

"By the order, I should have went for the original thing instead of making my own!" Towa moaned out as Ryo kept licking between her legs. "Keep "purifying" my insides, Ryo!"

Chronoa watched from the window seeing the passion in their eyes and licked her lips in disappointment.

"Damn it, I wanted him for myself tonight!" Chronoa bemoaned in her thoughts.

She left them to do it not wanting to interrupt knowing she would be caught if she stuck around. Looking up the night sky, the von Satsu brothers were lost in thought. Their brother had left them behind. Yes, they knew it was easy to go and see him, but it was still a pain he did not even say goodbye to them.

"It feels the nightmare's over…" Takeshi said before Tadashi finished, "And something new awaits us all."

* * *

(A/N: It's over, isn't it? Well, yes and no. There's the epilogue to do, of course. While I don't know much about Hellsing, I did that crossover anyway because it fits. Plus, chadtayor020 will get a kick out of it. Either way, Ryo's tale is practically complete at the moment. Man, what a ride!)


	47. Confessions of a Time Patroller

**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball's concepts and Xenoverse main plot belong to Akira Toriyama. The various other characters belong to their respective owners. I merely own the OCs and Blackthorning of the plot. Please support the following release.)**

* * *

Thank You, My Twilight (translated English lyrics)

 **Life, life is beautiful**

 **My roulette keeps spinning**

 **She, she is wonderful**

 **I want to see the present in those eyes**

 **Immediately I seized that feeling**

 **-()-**

 **It's as if I'm waiting for someone**

 **If you appear, it won't be a mistake**

 **I was waiting for you**

 **-()-**

 **Life, life is beautiful**

 **I'll keep singing just as I speak**

 **She, she is wonderful**

 **Those words shine even in the darkness**

 **Brilliant tears overflowed**

 **-()-**

 **Sometime they'll ask**

 **'How long, how far does that feeling go?'**

 **Baby, however far you want**

 **-()-**

 **Life, life is beautiful**

 **My roulette keeps spinning**

 **She, she is wonderful**

 **I want to see the present in those eyes**

 **Immediately I seized that feeling**

 **-()-**

 **Even if there is no miracle, it's enough, you know**

 **Even if today is the last day**

 **Thank you, my twilight**

 **Thank you, my twilight**

 **[Ending Riff]**

* * *

 **Ryo vs the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 47: Confessions of a Time Patroller**

(A/N: Read Pearl's Adventures in the Xenoverse's final chapter before diving into this chapter.)

* * *

It was a joy to go Pearl and Kenshiro's wedding, but it was pretty awkward to bring Towa as my date. Yes, the Towa I date was no longer evil or a demon, but I guess I could understand why the odd looks. I had even left a few wedding presents, one being a box with the Warper's Secret. Of course, I had told them if they ever wanted to join the enlightened, just open it. I left it all up to them. If they do open it, it'll be interesting for sure. Pearl has the potential to be one of the big shots for one of 6th rank. It had been a week since then and I was going through my job as usual. It was closer to the end of the year by then. Even though, I amassed rep as the "Hero of Time and Space", it was not without hardship. Many were distrustful of Towa and give her the "Naruto" treatment. My bounty had also shot up again….leaving me a target for bounty hunters too stupid to realize my bounty was now on the untouchable level. All and all, I had come to a decision to leave and take Goku's offer to live with his family for a time to train with Towa.

I had one last meeting with the X Fighters that day…

* * *

"Damn it, boss! Do you really have to go?" Tadashi said tearing up. "We could just go teach those ungrateful bastards a lesson."

"I'd be happy to help." Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

There were clamors of yes throughout, but Ryo was not going to have it.

"It's all right. This was a long time coming anyway. I had always intended to take Goku up on his offer." Ryo explained. "I should have told you guys, but things got in the way."

"So, is this the end of the X Fighters?" Michiko asked.

"I doubt it, because you guys will run things while I'm gone. I know you all have the strength to protect what's home for us while I go. As for who's in charge? Hatchin, I want you to work the von Satsu brothers to keep things in order." Ryo said as he finished packing his things.

"This is goodbye then." Blackfire said quietly as Erasa sniffed as she was shedding tears.

"No, not forever. I think we'll meet again." Ryo said getting his suitcase. "I can't not try hello to my future godkids."

"Damn right." Caulifla said with a chuckle from Kale.

As he left the apartment, Hatchin walked with him.

"I can't believe this is happened. To think it's only been close to a year." Hatchin said looking around at the abundance of new recruits. "And tales of your exploits has inspired plenty to join up. Heck, there's a statue of you in your honor. Add to the fact, you managed to beat the freaking Blackthorn power couple's record for fastest bounty climb! To think you're leaving now at the height of your career."

"Hatchin, I didn't do it alone. I had friends who had my back and you guys were family I never really had." Ryo said shedding a tear as Soon came running up.

"You're really leaving? I…I…wanted to see you off before you left. It's been real being your partner on missions." Soon remarked. "I've been thinking of going on a journey myself, but so many people want to learn Futten. OH CRAP!"

His fans had found him and Soon took off saying he would see him later leaving Hatchin and Ryo to enter the Time Nest. There, his masters, Chronoa, Bulma, Trunks, Old Kai, Mai, and Towa were waiting for them.

"Ryo, I just want to thank you for your service at Time Patrol. It's a pleasure to award you with Triple S Ace rank." Chronoa said as he got a bit of an applause. "It's a shame you're leaving. You've become a bit of a mascot."

"And what Chronoa means is we'll all miss you." Trunks said sheepishly.

"Can't believe this all happens so quickly, it feels like the end of the era." Bulma said wistfully.

"It's also a new beginning. I'll be seeing you on the flipside. Goku, I'm ready to go." Ryo said taking Towa's hand.

As Goku left with Towa and Ryo, Chronoa had tears streaming down her face. She already missed him, as she thought, "Damn it, Towa! I'm glad you're not a pain in my ovaries anymore, but WHY did you steal Ryo, damn it?! I'll have to go back to being on my own, and I can't go back to that! I doubt Mai will let me lay a finger on Trunks!"

* * *

(Planet Salada, Universe 6-A-Delta, Dragon World)

It was rather late in the morning as a couple was still asleep after a long week of training and missions. The Oracle and the Saiyaness were fast asleep sore from nightly activities. Kirasha wanted to celebrate her potential being unlocked and insisted that Mirai skip the fancy dinner he planned and go straight to be dessert. Not that he complained. The two were her home blissfully asleep only to woken up by the ringing of a phone.

"Nya….not now." Mirai said rubbing his eyes as he and Kirasha begin to awake.

"It's…close to noon. Good thing, I'm off-duty today." Kirasha said looking over at her alarm clock on her nightstand.

Mirai took up his phone to see who was calling him only to see it was another oracle.

"Ugh, it's that little One Piece fangirl. Wasn't she busy hosting to run a react now? She isn't no Cherie, that's for sure." Mirai said as he answered. "What is it, Lena?"

Mirai could only groan to hear that the girl needed help with something this early and reluctantly agreed to aid her.

"Kira, it seems a young oracle needs more setting up for her own show. Want to come with?" Mirai said getting dressed.

"Why not? I don't think I've had enough of you…yet loverboy." Kirasha teased swatting Mirai's behind with her tail.

* * *

 _AGE 774_

Laying on the ground where in the skies above that Goku and Majin Buu had fought a piece of Mira that craved power.

"Feed me power…" Mira cried out.

"Sorry, Mira, but you're not coming back for the sequel." Towa said promptly vaporizing the last piece of Mira with a finger beam before pecking Ryo on the cheek. "Well, that's dealt with."

"It's all finally over." Ryo said with relief. "Come on, Goku's waiting."

The two walked off thinking the past and present were all behind them….and it was in that timeline.

* * *

[Cue: TFS Cell Announces the Cell Games Theme]

(An alternate splinter timeline – Age 774, Same Location, Dragon Worlds)

On the ground crawling and leaving a trail of blood…was Shadlyn. Somehow, the Majin scourge was still alive and she was not alone. Jigoku and Yuu were roasted and merely unconsciousness.

"Need to get healed, need to get power, need revenge!" Shadlyn said crawling a bit faster.

A pair of boots had stopped her any further and they figured to a dark figure. One yet to be truly infamous among warper kind, but Shadlyn knew she was completely screwed once she sensed his warper energy.

"You…I…can.." Shadlyn stuttered before trying to absorb him.

Being she was a low-power state, this was not effective at all and the figure promptly stomped her face in to render her out cold. He began collecting the three bodies dragging them back to his ship before having his crewmembers shove them in tubes.

"Begin work on them." He said to his crew. "These three will be perfect for **Project Cerebus Knights** , and all I need is a robot master to lead them. Thank you for your advice, Rebecca."

Rebecca was only one visible in the shadows of the ship as she was handed the bounty money for all three of them.

"Of course, it was a pleasure doing business. Good luck on terrorizing the universe… _Dimensio_ **."** Rebecca said vanishing through a portal.

* * *

It had seemed that Jigoku, Shadlyn, Yuu were truly gone as Rebecca had handed off the bounty money for them to us. Hell, I heard Taoretta threw a parade in the streets. I was merely glad for no loose ends and that I never had to see Shadlyn or hear her ever again. Staying with Goku was fine at first, but not when you want to have time for being with your lady love. Plus, Chi-Chi was being a total cockblock because she was not getting any from Goku. I could have helped them, but I was flustered that when Towa got us an apartment in the city, I jumped. Towa had gotten work in an Integra Church which was going in a bloody turf war with those Inferno Pents leaving me home by himself often. I had spent my time wandering the city of Akira. Funny, that it's named after the "legendary" Blackthorn. Seems that name is famous or infamous in most of the multiverse. I remember being a cold night when I entered that bar for the first time. I'm embarrassed to admit that I got the job out of making the previous tender look bad. That and he got shot by a stray bullet…apparently there was a turf fight right outside. So, I ended up working as the head bartender for the Tori Dragon Palace. I admit the job can be a stressor, but it was something I enjoyable.

Despite not being on the battlefield, I was still aiding those big shot celebrities to take a load off and have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. _Because—as we all know—what the bartender hears is confidential... isn't it?_

* * *

(A/N: And that's a wrap people! With Ryo vs the Xenoverse done, this means we can see Anime Confessions Season 3 in the near future. As for what happened to Shadlyn, Jigoku, and Yuu, all I can say is those to actively read my work will get the connection. I want to thank my readers and chadtayor020 for this. Ryo's prequel was quite the ride, and this marks the second Blackthorn tale that's complete. As for that promised sequel, it may fall under the Dragon Ball Super tag. Thank you once again, and this makes the end for this.)

 _Ending Theme – Hymn to Freedom – Oscar Peterson_

 _End_

(And now, the bounty list for the last time, and the reason that Hatchin and the rest of the X Fighters do not get bounties is due to the fact that Rebecca has shifted focus on the heads of the group.)

 **WANTED Dead or Alive "Reaper God of Radiance" Taoretta von Satsu – 1,040,000,000– 6th Rank – Active**

 **WANTED Dead or Alive "Temporal Titaness" June Calor – 750,000,000– 6th Rank – Active**

 **WANTED Dead or Alive " Dhampir Demonslayer, the Bloodborne Avenger" Rachel – 50,000,000– 6th Rank – Active**

 **WANTED Dead or Alive "The Namekian God of Destruction" Soon the Namek – 505,000,000– 6th Rank – Active**

 **WANTED Dead or Alive "Cursed Crow" Hirohito Zou – 3,000,000– 6th Rank – Active**

 **WANTED Dead or Alive " Bloodhound of Mist Vega" Amaya Zou-Von Satsu – 300,000,000– 6th Rank – Active**

 **WANTED Dead or Alive "Dragon of Destruction" Bage von Satsu – 500,000,000 – 6th Rank – Active**

 **WANTED Dead or Alive "Shadow Patroller X" Ryo Nazo – 6,105,000,000– 10th Rank – Active**


End file.
